Exciting Night
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: No longer a One Shot! I had just placed Jason's and Hoyt's beer down when the door opens and a handsome man comes in and sits in my area. He has gorgeous blonde hair that was a similar shade to mine;he also has amazing blue eyes that caught mine.
1. Sex night

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

I was working my usual afternoon shift at Merlotte's, with the usual customers and the usual thoughts. There was quite a variety going on, consisting from '_God, Damn! She is smoking hot_' all the way to '_That Bitch is a bloody fangbanger, don't even look her in the eyes. The disgusting creature'. _All this from my supposed friends and neighbours. Well, okay, maybe they're not technically 'neighbours' but they are people that live in my little town of Bon Temps. So I guess you could call them neighbours. Anyway, after working from 4:30pm up to about 7:45pm I only had about 15 minutes left of work. Little did I know that my life was about to change in those 15 minutes.

I had just placed Jason's and Hoyt's beer down when the door opens and a handsome man comes in and sits in my area. He has gorgeous blonde hair that was a similar shade to mine; he also has amazing blue eyes that caught mine. We lock gazes and neither one of us broke it as I made my way to his table. I try to read his mind but I just find a blank void there. Vampire. Should have guessed. But, if I was to be honest, I really didn't mind. Bill, my first love, was a vampire and I did love him. But he turned out to just be a lying, cheating bastard that I really wish I had never laid eyes on.

This vampire, however, gives me a different impression. He wasn't exactly smartly dressed, seeing as he was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black wife beater, leather jacket and black boots. He looks good and I really wish I wouldn't keep getting these mental images of him hovering over me, kissing me, as he mad love to me. Mentally, I shake my head as I approach the table of this beautiful man.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. How may I help you?" I ask with a bright smile. It wasn't a strained smile that I use when I'm nervous; it was a genuine smile that he returns. Much to my surprise. It was rare for a vampire to show any interest in a human.

"I would love to have you. But I have a feeling you're not on the menu?" he makes it more a question than a statement. Was he hitting on me? No, he was just eyeing me up as a possibility for one of his feeds. I sigh disappointedly as I answer.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu. But we do have a selection of True Blood's" I inform him and he looks at me thoughtfully.

"Do you have any O negative?" he asks and I nod my head and walk off to pass the order to Sam. Who, incidentally, was working tonight. He has to fill in for our other bartender who for some reason hasn't turned up for work. Not that I'm too bothered, I never liked him anyway.

"O negative" I tell Sam and he nods as he pulls a bottle out and puts it in the microwave.

"You watch yourself near him, Sook. You know how crafty those vamps can be" Sam warns me. He didn't have to tell me twice. I took the bottle after Sam had shaken it, and I walk back over to the vampire's table. When I place it down he grabs my wrist. Not possessively, not even nastily. He did it gently, almost lovingly.

"What's your name?" he inquires as his thumb rubs soothing circles over the vein on my wrist. Whether he knew he was stroking there or not, I have no clue.

"Sookie" I inform him.

"Eric" he tells me before placing a soft kiss on the back of my hand. I offer him a quick smile before turning on my heels and tending to my other table. By the end of my shift there was only one customer left. And that was Eric. The very sexy, irresistible blonde. Sam scowls at him making me hit his arm. Gran always taught me manners and scowling was never part of those manners. If you don't like someone you should keep it to yourself.

He looks at me apologetically as he leaves to go to his office. Not before telling me goodbye of course. I quickly grab my handbag and make my way out the employee door. Just as I get to my car someone comes up behind me and wraps cool arms around me.

"You're beautiful" he whispers into my ear. I turn around in his arms just to come face to face with the man of my dreams. Yes, it was Eric but he was gorgeous.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" I tell him and suddenly his lips attack mine.

It was so unexpected that I was frozen for a second before relaxing and to my surprise I kiss him back. Since when did I go around kissing people when I don't even know them? But there was something about this man that I just couldn't resist. Especially when his hands were roaming my body.

"I don't think public affection is legal. At least, not the type that you want" I tell him and he grins at me. Obviously not too bothered by it.

"Then let me go back to yours" he whispers. I could feel that he was trying to glamour me and I couldn't help but frown.

"Don't try glamour me. If I want you back at mine then I'll ask you. There is no need to glamour me" I tell him and he looks shocked at first before quickly moving back to his seductive expression.

"What are you?" he asks and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm a telepath" I inform him; I was quite surprised he didn't already know. Seeing, as Bill practically told every vampire what I was. He again gets a quick expression of shock but it then turns to a devious smile. He had something up his sleeve. That much was obvious.

"So, what do you say then?" he asks as he kisses me tenderly on my neck.

I guess after everything I really could do with a bit of fun. But I can only imagine how my gran would react to this if she were still alive. But, then again, maybe she would be fine with it. Especially after what Bill put me through.

"Okay then. You're on" I challenge him as I climb into my car. He smiles as he walks over to a red corvette that was sat happily under the moons gaze. It was a beautiful car; it made mine look like trash in comparison. I took off and he follows me all the way back home. He was really up for this. But then again he is vampire, they happen to be very sexual creatures. Especially when they mix dinner in with it.

The minute I got out of my car, he was in front of me kissing me for dear life. He lifts me up so my legs wrap around his muscly body. I run my hand up his shirt and over his abs before moving my touch to his back. He groans as I move my hips against his, making his bulge increase. He walks me over to the door, never letting me out of his arms and my legs never unwrapping from their position. After an awkward fumble with the door key, I finally manage to open it, and in seconds, quite literally, we were in my bedroom, after I had invited him inside obviously.

He lays me down on the bed as he kisses off my lips and down my jaw and neck. He pulls my shirt off along with my shorts and pants. All I had left was my bra which he manages to get off with a quick flick of his wrist. I look at my naked form then at his fully clothed one. With a quick raise of my eyebrow he undresses himself so he was completely nude in front of me. And WOW, he was definitely a sight to behold. My eyes scrape across every inch of exposed skin all the way to his manhood. Which was larger than I expected. I hope he fits okay; Bill was nowhere near as big as him. So it might hurt a little bit when he enters me.

I shove that thought aside when I decide that it will probably be worth it, just as he kisses down my body, taking each nipple in his mouth so that by the time he leaves them they are erect. His mouth continues its journey until he comes to my dripping centre.

"Perfect" he mumbles as his hot mouth attaches to my clit as he sucks. I moan and I hear him chuckle, the vibrations going straight through me. Creating a new wave of moisture. His skilled tongue works my hot centre as my hands not in his hair.

"You've done this before" I note. Well, obviously he's done this before. Especially seeing as he is probably a good few hundred years old.

"Yes, I have had much experience in my 1000 years. I only hope that you enjoy every second of it" he tells me before attacking my wet folds again. Oh, my. I could feel that I was close to my release and it was obvious that he could tell too, seeing as he plunges his fingers into me making me scream out his name.

"Look at me, lover" he demands and I snap my gaze to him. Once again our eyes lock and our stares never break as I watch him lick at me, as well as watching his fingers as they thrust in and out of me. He is going to be the death of me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, my orgasm strikes and takes me for everything I have. As I scream out in pleasure. I didn't get much time to come down from my high before his fingers was replaced with his exceptionally large penis. He grins down at me before kissing me. I could taste myself on him, but it only turned me on more. God, this vampire has the worst effects on me. But, for some reason, I love it.

He plunges into me, pounding into me at inhuman speed. I made sure to meet him thrust for thrust as he went deeper and deeper into me. I could feel the beads of sweat that was forming on my forehead, but I just ignore it as I concentrated on his moans and groans. As well as my own, as he carries on making love to me. But could you call it making love? We weren't in love, but it felt wrong calling something like this, sex. So I guess making love fits the bill more. I shake such useless thoughts out of my head as I feel him swell inside me.

He was only a few thrusts away from exploding in me, but it was obvious that he wants me to finish first. So he slides his hands down my body so he can rub my clit. Making my moans enhance seconds before yet another orgasm hits me. He, too, gets his orgasm and together we shout out as the pleasure fills us. After we have both come down from our highs he gives me another kiss before lying down next to me. Drawing gentle patterns along my stomach.

"That was…" I was struggling to find words as my head tries to re-organise itself into a more orderly manner.

"Amazing, fantastic, best experience of your life?" he inquires and I nod with a little giggle. I look him in his gorgeous blue eyes and I see that he looks a little thirsty. I didn't even have to think about it when I ask him to bite me. He looks startled at the request but wastes no time in kissing me on my jugular before biting down. He takes a few greedy pulls before pulling back and re-kissing the spot. He licks up the last few drops of my blood before pricking his finger on his fangs and rubbing it on the wounds. I could feel as my skin knitted itself back together again.

"You are divine, my lover. I am glad I met you" he whispers to me as I fall asleep in his arms.

**AN: Please review xx If I can get enough requests I will make this into a story xx**


	2. So, we meet again?

**AN: No longer a one shot thanks to all your requests in making it into a story! Thank you to erin1705, MsEllie, Lina0504, theoneandonlykenna, nordiclover and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx Also Thank you to all those people who added the story to Alert! Xx Oh, updates should be at least once a week, maybe more with reviews xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, come on Sookie. Please, you never go out anymore" Amelia tries yet again to persuade me to go to this club with her. Apparently it's a vampire bar that is very popular and gets lots of business. She is desperate to go and she has spent the last three day trying to get me to go with her; she doesn't want to go on her own, or with anyone else for that matter. Plus, she is determined to drag me out of this house and away from my thoughts. According to her I've been distant in the last week, but the reason that she thinks that; is because I keep thinking about Eric.

I keep remembering back to that night at Merlotte's when he came in, his gorgeous blue eyes as they locked with mine; when we got to mine and he made love to me. It was amazing, and yes I know he's a vampire but you can never forget something like that. Not only that, but when I woke up the next morning I found that he had entered his number in my phone. I haven't heard anything from him, so I guess he wants me to go back to him. I wasn't exactly experienced in sex, but I guess that he enjoyed the, as he would probably say it, 'fuck and feed'. Maybe he doesn't want to be the one to come to me? That would damage any vamps reputation if anyone found out that a vampire was trying to pursue a human. But that was only wishful thinking.

I shake my head as I sigh in defeat. There was no way I was going to get out of this now.

"Okay, I'll go" I tell her and she squeals in excitement. It was already 8pm, so, according to Amelia, the club should already be open. She was already dressed in a black ensemble. She was dressed in a beautiful flowing back dress that fit her in all the right places; it came to just below mid-thigh on her. I start to wonder what I'm going to wear, but Amelia was one step ahead of me when she rummaged through the massive bag she brought with her, and presented me with a red dress. It was absolutely breath taking and it would definitely suit me.

With a smile on my face, I make my way upstairs to get changed into the gorgeous dress. I had a shower about two hours ago, so my hair was clean and I smelled fine. After getting dressed I put on some light make-up and brush through my blonde locks so that it flows over my shoulders. With a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I look presentable, I make my way downstairs with my red high heels in hands. No way was I going to attempt to walk downstairs in these; I really don't want to have a broken neck. When I get downstairs I hear a little gasp before Amelia starts flooding me with compliments as we make our way to her car.

She has told me on multiple occasions that she wouldn't be seen dead in my car unless she was desperate for a ride. So we climb into her luxury car that put mine to shame. What is it with everyone driving such sexy cars that make mine look garbage?

**Eric's POV**

I was sat in my throne so the vermin could admire me. I didn't particularly enjoy this part of the job, but if I wish for my business to maintain its popularity I have to put up with it. My body language screams out uninterested and bored. The only thing that kept my mind even remotely occupied was the thought of that sweet southern belle I had the other week. Her image was still fresh in my mind; her blonde hair that was almost in loose curls. Her bright blue eyes, her beautiful body. She was perfect. When I first saw her I assumed she was just one of those usual blondes you would find.

You know, the ones who always want to look amazing and mouth-watering; the ones who always fuss over their hair and nails. But my southern belle was different; when she approached my table she radiated intelligence and politeness. Then later on that night she proved to me that she wasn't one to be messed with when she told me off for trying to glamour her. When she admitted that she was a telepath she seemed quite shocked that I didn't know. Should I have known? I had to leave the thoughts of Sookie when a pathetic excuse for a human comes over to me.

She curtseyed slightly in her all too tight black dress. What is it with these humans and associating black with us vampires? She began to offer herself to me but I wasn't having any of it. Since being with that telepath I haven't found any interest in these scoundrels. I was so keen on having my telepath again, that I left my number in her phone. Just in the hopes that she may consider phoning me.

"Leave me" I told the woman firmly, letting my authority lace through my voice. She apologises before taking off with a huff; what is it with them huffing when I do not take them up on their offers? It's ridiculous.

Just as I was about to resign for the night a sweet smell invades my senses. Who is that amazing smell coming from? At first I would have said that it was a fairy, but the fae know not to present themselves in front of vampires. Their smell is so intoxicating to us, that we cannot help ourselves. If we catch one, we drain them. They are a treat indeed. So if it is not a fairy, then what or who is it. It was a familiar smell, one that was still fresh on my senses. So I must have smelled this scent before.

"Have you seen the new arrivals?" Pam asks as she walks up next to me, indicating her head towards the bar.

I look over there and see a tall woman and a slightly smaller woman at the bar. One was in a black dress and the other in a mystical red dress. My attention remained on the blonde one with the red dress, for some reason I couldn't move my gaze from her. I was almost willing her to turn around so I could see her face. Almost as if she could sense this, she turns around and catches my eyes instantly. Well, what do you know? It was my sweet telepathic southern belle. I wonder what brings her to my club. I stand up from my throne and make my way through the vermin, all of them parting like the red sea to let me through. The ones that didn't move I push to the side, not with enough force to injure them. But with enough force so they got my point.

**Sookie's POV**

We were at the bar and I had just finished ordering my gin and tonic when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turn around and lock eyes with the gorgeous blonde vampire from before. He was sat on a throne that was on a raised platform; he was dressed in a black wife beater, dark jeans and boots. He looks almost the same as when I saw him at Merlotte's, the only difference is that he was wearing jeans that hugged his ass perfectly and his boots were cleaner. I wonder if that was his usual outfit. The only reason I knew the jeans hugged his amazing ass perfectly was because he got up and began to make his way to me. I felt my breath hitch when he was close enough to touch.

"Sookie" he greets with a fangy smile.

"Eric" I nod my head in greeting. Angering a vampire is one thing that I refuse to do.

"You smell…delicious" I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or not. Especially seeing as he was practically smelling my neck. Was he smelling me or my blood? _Most likely my blood_, I confirm with myself before my eyes lock with his. Amelia suddenly makes herself scarce when she realises what's happening around her.

"Now, lover, what brings you to Fangtasia?" he inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend wanted me to come with her" I inform him. Not that I had to.

"Well, seeing as you are here, can I ask you a favour? It would be a great help to me" he asks.

"Depends what it is you have in mind"

"I have some…business, that I wish to deal with. Problem is that the man I need information from is a human. You are a telepath; your ability would be very helpful. You can either help me, or I can torture him until he tells me everything I wish to know" he informs me, leaving me with an ultimatum (my word of the day from my calendar). It was all down to me. Do I help him or do I let him torture, maybe even kill, a man. I would hate to be the reason for his death, so I guess I'm left

with no choice.

**AN: Please can you all look into my other Sookie Stackhouse story called 'Anomalous Ammy' thank you. And if I can get 3 reviews I will update again tomorrow. Otherwise you will have to wait till Saturday next week due to me being away without my **


	3. Lover

**AN: Thank you to ****erin1705****, ****Ericsfae****, ****theoneandonlykenna****, ****, ****TeaCupHuman****, ****Maria Chiquita****, ****kerriki****, ****Lina0504**** and ****for reviewing xx Also a thank you to all of those of you who added the story to alert xx I've never had 9 reviews on one chapter before, do you think we can beat that on this chapter? Xx If your name doesnt appear and you reviewed I'm sorry, the doc loader is being stupid and deleting words and names**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Eric's POV**

"Okay" my sweet telepath sighs. I grin at her as I motion for her to follow me towards my office. We were almost there when I thought that I should maybe give her some information on the human.

"Lover, the man I wish to know information from is very - how do you say - difficult, I believe it is. He isn't one for co-operating and has threatened my area for many months now. I, for one, am fed up with it and wish to know who is loyalty lies with" I tell her and she frowns at me. I raise my eyebrow in question, making her glare at me.

"I'm not your 'lover'" she tells me but before she could walk past me I grab her hand and spin her round so she's only inches from my body.

"On the contraire, lover, your body" I kiss her gently and when I pick her up her legs automatically wrap around me. "Responds perfectly to my touch. Until the day your body does not respond, you are my lover" I tell her and with one quick soft kiss I place her down. She looks angry, but more at herself than me. She definitely doesn't like being controlled, especially by me it would seem. With that dealt with we carry on walking until we get to my office; upon opening my door the gagged human begins to try and shout. I roll my eyes as I walk over to him and rip the gag from his mouth.

"Listen to me, you will not scream; you will not shout. And you will not try and harm or be rude to my lover while she is here. Do you understand?" I threaten as I grab his neck in my hand; it would only take one quick squeeze of my hand to break his neck. He inclines his head with his eyes wide like a deer caught in the head light.

"Please, do your thing lover" I insist to her with a wink and smirk. She huffs at me in return before going over to the worthless piece of trash tied to the chair. She kneels down and rests her hand on his wrist; suddenly I felt furious that she was wasting her precious touch on him. He was not worthy of her attention.

"Who do you work for?" there was a pause, her eyes remaining closed while the man just stares at her as if she's a lunatic.

"Where abouts are they?" another pause. She then opens her eyes with a smile as she wonders back over to me.

"What did you found out?" I demand and she scowls at me. I guess she doesn't tolerate being ordered about, or rudeness for that matter.

"Sorry, lover, will you please grace me with the information you have found?" I ask. Wait; did I just apologise to a human? Since when do I, Eric Northman, apologise to mere mortals?

"That's better. He works for a group of old vampires, those vampires were fed up of how you act on top of the world and how you act as if your all that. They want you out of the way so they can take over your area, as well as those who owe their loyalty to you" she informs me and I felt the flames of fury ignite in me.

"Did you find out which vampires it was who hired him?" I ask and she shakes her head. She even looks a little remorseful at the fact she cannot help me. This vermin must know who hired him. With that thought in mind I go up to him and rip the ropes from him, before grabbing him by his throat and slinging him up to the wall.

"Give me the names of these vampires. Now." I demand and he tries to speak but I was putting too much pressure on his throat. I drop him to the ground and he chokes on the air that was filling his lungs.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's a bunch of vampires. A mixture from New Orleans and Jackson, they just want you out of the way" he chokes out. It was obvious that he was telling the truth, I didn't need a telepath to tell me that. I request Pam's presence through our maker/child bond; she appears in record timing in my office.

"Yes, Master?" she asks politely.

"Take this human and deal with him. Kill him at your own will" I tell her but before she could even take a step towards him, Sookie jumps in the way.

"Don't kill him. I'll make you a deal" she offers. I have no intentions of taking it, but I was intrigued as to what she has in mind. I motion for her to elaborate and she thanks me before going into her deal.

"If you let him live and just wipe his memory, I will do this again for you. Whenever you want, but if I help, all the participants have to go free and not be killed" she offers. I was about to deny the offer, seeing as I can get her to work for me whenever I want, when she buts in again.

"Wouldn't you rather me come willingly?" she challenges and I couldn't help but agree with that. It would be better in both mine and her interest if she came willingly.

"Fine. Pam, take him and glamour him then drop him off at his home" I order her and she inclines her head before dragging the worthless mortal out of my office.

"You cannot go back on your deal now" I warn her and she nods her acceptance.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she tells me with a heart-warming smile. If my heart still beat, it would have stopped at the breath taking smile.

Suddenly I have the urge to rip that dress from her body and have her right here right now. I would have her on my desk, my couch; against the wall. Just the thought of having her naked before me made me rock hard. I growl low in my throat, making her raise her elegant eyebrow at me. I stroll over to her and pull her to my body before attacking her lips with mine; of course her body responds to my touch as I graze my hand over the swell of her breasts, over her nipple all the way down her body until they slide up her dress and to what felt like lacy pants. Her breath hitches in her throat when I push the fabric to the side and caress her wet folds.

"You are so wet for me, lover" I mumble as I kiss down her neck. She made no attempt to stop me when I rip her underwear off, before sliding two fingers into her.

"Oh" she breathes out when I begin to move my fingers in and out of her. Making sure to caress all her walls inside her before pulling out and then in again. She was making soft little moans that drove me crazy. One second I was pumping my finger in and out of her, and the next she has undone my jeans and pulled my penis out. She wraps her small soft hand around me and begins to stroke me; I couldn't help moaning at the sensation.

I wonder how many other men she has had; she shows the skills of an experienced woman.

"How many times have you done this before, lover?" I ask as she carries on stroking my length.

"None, I have only had one other man. But I have never done this" she gently runs her fingers over my dick. "Before" she breathes when I push her up against the wall. I must have her now, before I explode in her hand. I will not accept that, if I explode it will be in her and _not _in her hand. I pick her up and her legs wrap around me; she grounds her hips against me and I growl low in my throat.

I suddenly have the urge to rip that gorgeous dress away from her; I do as much and her amazing breasts bounce before me. No bra; just the way I like it. I move my hands up her body, after making sure her legs are firmly wrapped around me so she doesn't fall, and rest them on her breasts. They fit perfectly into my hands; almost as if she was made for me. She quickly makes work of my clothes as they join hers on the floor.

"You are mine" I murmur into her ear as I push into her making her gasp and moan my name. Why did I not meet her sooner? She is perfect; she is nothing like those vermin who offer themselves to me every night. They are nothing compared to her.

"Harder, Eric" she pants and I do as asked pushing harder into her, ultimately leading deeper into her. To my surprise I fit all the way into her; I did not expect that. When I was with her before I did not even attempt to go all the way into her. No other woman has ever managed to take me all in, so I did not expect her to either. But she does. This just make me believe even more that's he was made for me. She will be mine and she will be my lover until I say otherwise. I rather enjoy pounding into her, just so I can listen to her soft moans. I bit into her neck and I could feel when she became close because she began to spasm around me. Suddenly her walls clamp down on me.

"Come for me, lover" I whisper into her ear when I pull away from her neck, and together we both release as we meet our end.

I stay in her as I heal up her wounds and as we both return back down from our highs; she lays her head on my shoulder as she mumbles a thank you. I believe I have worn my lover out.

"Dress, I will take you back to your friend so you can go home and rest. I request your presence again tomorrow for a meeting I am holding. I will send Pam to pick you up at 7:30pm" I tell her as I place her down and gently remove myself from her folds. She nods her head as she collects her clothes. I watch as she dresses, but when she grabs what used to be her pants she frowns at me.

"You owe me some new panties" she tells me as she drops them back to the floor. I smile smugly at her as I finish dressing before leading her back into the bar area and back to her friend.

"Until tomorrow, lover" I tell with a wink before walking back to my office.

**AN: I won't be able to update this until Saturday now :'( but please do still review! xx**


	4. Mine

**AN: Thank you to Ericsfae, kerriki, erin1705, RacheyBlack, MerryCaine, 1SouthernBelle, TeaCupHuman, theoneandonlykenna and ArmyGirl2010 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

After my usual shift at Merlotte's I make my way home just to find out that I only had 2 hours to get ready and be prepared for this meeting. Well, actually it was probably less seeing as Eric said he was sending someone called 'Pam' to pick me up and take me there. The only problem was; I have no clue who Pam is. But she must be a vampire; that much is obvious. With the thought that I only have limited time to get ready, I jump in the shower and quickly, yet thoroughly, wash my hair and body. I jump out after switching the shower off and I turn on my hair dryer. By the time I have finished drying my hair, I find my body perfectly dry as well; so all I have to do now is choose an outfit.

After a few moments I settle for smart and presentable, yet flirtatious, dress that fell about an inch or two above my knee. It was white and patterned with flowers – daisies to be precise. I put on my favourite pair of pumps that were a gorgeous yellow colour. They weren't too bright, and they weren't too dull either, so they fit perfectly with the yellow of the daisies on my dress. By the time I have finished brushing through my golden locks, the doorbell goes. I figure this must be this Pam person (well, vamp), so I quickly exit my bedroom and open the door to a stunning woman.

She was tall, slim and had blue eyes and blonde hair like myself. She was dressed in a flamboyant (my word of the day) purple outfit. It consisted of a purple pantsuit and purple heels. Purple definitely suits her; it also works great against her pale complexion.

"You must be Pam. I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I introduce myself. Normally I would have offered my hand for a handshake, but the thing about vampires is that they _do not _shake hands. I think it's something to do with being in control and confident. As well as being more enhanced than the regular people. I.e. Humans.

"Ah, yes, my masters play buddy. Well, shall we get a move on? I am very busy and picking up my makers 'fuck and feeds' is the last thing I wish to do" she hurries me as I step outside and lock the door. She then leads me over to her gorgeous shiny car – once again another person's car that's better than mine – it was a sleek red Mazda RX8. It didn't look like the type of car you would expect someone like Pam to drive; maybe it was her work car? Vampires have them, don't they?

"You better put your seatbelt on. You're more breakable than me, plus your breasts would look extra delicious with the seatbelt between them" she practically purrs at me.

"Didn't think you swung that way" I mumble, but she heard it perfectly.

"On the contraire, Sookie, men don't have the things that I require for a good time. You, on the other hand –"before she could finish I stop her there and just ask her to get me there. Don't want to be late to this meeting now do I? When we get there Pam takes me into, what looks like, a closed Fangtasia. Must be a private meeting that's taking place in the bar. I was proven correct when we walk in and I see Eric sat at a booth with what looks like to be two vampires and a human. What on earth is this about? And why does he need me?

"Lover, it's good to see you. Please do join us; your expertise would be accepted greatly" he offers me a fangy smile as he slides over so I could sit next to him. I guess I'm his arm candy for tonight, as well as his telepath. The only reason I assume I have to use my curse is because he said my 'expertise', and let's face it, I don't have many abilities that could be classed like that. I sat down next to Eric quietly and I offer him a nod of my head as a sign of respect. Pam briefed me just as we pulled into the parking lot; she said to remain quiet unless asked to speak and to obey all Eric's orders and make sure I show him respect. So, basically I can't express my opinion. Especially if I disagree with anything said.

"Mr Northman, you do understand why we are here. Correct?" a young woman (vampire) asks. She has light blonde hair that shimmies down her back and her blue eyes are cold and penetrating.

"Correct, your Majesty" Eric confirms to her.

"So, this is the woman that Bill spoke of to me. Tell me, how does Bill know of you and your ability?" she asks me. The human who, I found out through my curse, was called Ron, looks at me expectantly as the other vampire just leers at him.

"Bill Compton?" I ask and she inclines her head in confirmation.

"Bill's my ex" I tell her and suddenly she perks up. This has obviously caught her attention, but what I don't understand is how she knows Bill and how come I'm here?

"Interesting. Eric, tell me, what do you say to me borrowing her?" she asks him as her fangs slide down into place.

"She's mine" Eric answers her without missing a heartbeat.

"Shame. She looks delightful; anyway, since she is here, I wish for her to tell me what this man is thinking. I have a feeling that he may be involved with some of these attacks and rebellions against your area" Eric looks at me expectantly and I nod my head as I hold my hand out for the man to take.

He takes it without hesitation, I could feel how shaky he was and that only increased when the other vampire, a male, stands behind him. Ready to catch him if he makes a run for it, I suspect.

"What do I need to find out?" I ask.

"We found him on our way here and was about to set fire to the club. Mr Northman believes he is an accomplice with the other man who you interviewed. So we were in the hope you could tell us who he works for" she tells me. I wonder why she is involved in this as well. Eric called her his 'majesty' so she must be like his superior or something. So maybe she's helping him out because it's her duty to make sure her employees are safe and unharmed?

I shake my head figuring that its vampire business and I don't need to be dragged into it. With that I close my eyes and let down my walls, just to find this man's brain jumbled and scrambled around. His thoughts are everywhere and he can't seem to concentrate on one thing.

"Who do you work for?" I ask and I got flash of an image. But when I ask him who it was he said he didn't know. I believed him seeing as nothing came across his mind when I asked him.

"I got a flash of an image of an older man. Somewhere between mid-forties to early fifties. He has short brown hair and dark brown, almost black, eyes. He is a vampire" I tell them and they both look between me and Ron.

"Thank you, lover. I appreciate your effort. Now, on to other business. What was the real reason you came here?" he directs the question to the woman vampire.

"Your smart, Northman. I came here today to collect your telepath friend, but much to my dismay you say she is yours. Is there any way I can change your mind? She would be a grand possession in my life" she asks him as she looks me up and down. Is that how humans are seen to vampires? As possessions that can be passed round more times than a parcel in a game of pass the parcel?

"No. She is mine and she will stay with me" he tells her firmly. What's all this about me being his?

"You are not bonded to her. So I can quite easily take her from you. But I think I may leave her with you for now; I will return in a few months, maybe less, and if there is no bond there. Then I will take her as my own" the female vampire tells him before standing up and leaving with the male vampire and Ron. Poor Ron, I hope she doesn't kill him. Especially after I told Eric about my conditions.

"Do not fret. He will not be killed, but instead she will glamour him and drop him off at home. Once I have made a deal, I stick to it" he tells me before swivelling around slightly so we're face to face.

"Now, Sookie, will you please join me in my office?" he asks and I nod my head. Figuring that I didn't get a say technically and he was only asking out of curiosity as to what I would say.

**Eric's POV**

When Sophie-Anne asked for Sookie I felt my blood boil and my anger rise. For some reason I felt very protective and responsible for Sookie and therefore I didn't want anything to happen to her. I knew that if I let her go with Sophie-Anne, she would only be used as a sex toy. Yes, okay, I have been having sex with Sookie but in no way do I view her as a sex toy. She a very beautiful and intelligent woman who deserves the utmost respect. With Sophie-Anne, there is no chance of her receiving that, at least if she's with me I can give her anything and everything she needs. But why am I fussing so much over this woman? What makes her so special that I feel obliged to do things like this for her?

I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts and that's when I decide that I want her. Well, it felt more like I needed to feel her. Feelings; I hate them. If only they could just be banished and forgotten about, but with this woman it's impossible. She seems to bring out my 'touchy-feely' side, as Pam likes to say. In fact, she said that exact thing to me before she left to fetch my lover. According to her my attitude has changed since I met Sookie. Pam told me that she has noticed how I don't have my way with woman anymore, ever since that first night I laid eyes on Sookie and fucked her until she was exhausted.

"Now, Sookie, will you please join me in my office?" _so I can fuck you until dawn. _I add to myself mentally. She inclines her head in acceptance and I found a small smile creep onto my face as I lead her over to my office. The minute the door was shut; I grab her and shove everything off my desk before lying her down and kissing her. She responded perfectly and even lifted her hips so they grind against mine. Even I heard the growl that came involuntary out of my throat. This woman drives me crazy.

"What are you?" I ask her as I move my lips down her neck and receive the delightful smell her blood gives off. She was more than just a human. More than just a telepath; I could almost swear that she was a fairy. Maybe not a full one, but only part of one.

"I told you, I'm a telepath" she reminds me as her brilliantly long tanned legs wrap around me. She may be a small woman, but her legs were long and attractive. They are perfectly proportional with her body. Suddenly a thought pops into my mind and I pull back to look into her bright blue orbs.

"When you first told me that, you seemed shocked that I didn't know. Why?" I half ask half demand.

"My ex sort of told every vampire what I was practically. So I guess I expected you to know as well" she admits as she looks away. But wasn't Bill her ex-lover? Bill. He gave information away about this woman without even asking her, anyone who found out about her could have tried to pursue her. Maybe kidnap her, maybe kill her. Who knows?

"I shall have to have words with Bill about this" I tell her but before she could protest I attach my lips back to hers to silence her. She soon gave up and just settled into the kiss as her hands roamed freely around my body. _This woman shall be the final death of me_. I thought when her hand started rubbing the bulge in my jeans.

**AN: You guys have a choice here. In the next chapter would you like lemons and plot line, or just more plot line? xx**


	5. Pursue

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, 1SouthernBelle, MerryCain, Ericsfae, Lina0504, VAlady, TMart37, theoneandonlykenna and BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

It was a busy night at Merlotte's and it didn't help when Bill came in with some floozy on his arm. She was dressed in a short black dress that barely covers her ass; was he trying to make me jealous or something? Because it isn't working.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get you?" I ask sweetly with my 'Crazy Sookie' smile. I was stressed out over all the customers that we were getting and for some reason my area was the busiest.

"Sookie, this here is-"Bill began but I interrupt him.

"Bill, I really couldn't care who your tart for the night is. What do you guys want? Have you not noticed how busy it is" I demand and he looks around before ordering a True Blood type O and a glass of red wine for his 'date'.

With that I walk over to the bar to pass along the order.

"Sook, you go and deal with your other tables. I'll take this to them" Sam insists and I felt my 'Crazy Sookie' smile turn into a genuine one as I hug Sam in thanks before taking off to my other tables. The sooner my shift is over the better, is how I see it at this rate. Just as my tables begin to clear up and there was only a few tables left in my area with paying customers; the door opens and in strolls Eric. He has habits of turning up with only 15 minutes of my shift left. I wonder if he keeps track of time so he does it on purpose.

"Lover, there you are" Eric greets me as he bends down and grazes his lips over mine in a soft kiss. Is this just for show to piss off Bill? Or did he actually want to kiss me? Almost as if to give me an answer Bill gets up and stalks over to us. Eric quickly puts me behind him as his fangs come into place; ready for anything Bill throws at him. Bill does the same, leaving me thinking that there was going to be a vampire fight in here at any moment. Vampire fights are the type of fights where not only does the opponent get killed, but so does practically every innocent bystander.

"Compton" Eric growls as his eyes narrow at my ex.

"Eric, why are you here and near Sookie. Isn't it obvious she's scared of you? Just look at her" he points out and I glare at him.

"For your information, I'm not scared of Eric. I'm scared of what will happen if you two break out into some massive fight, just because you can't keep your testosterone levels under control" I snap at him as I move around Eric to stand beside him. Eric could see how upset I was over this and instantly retracts his fangs before demanding Bill to do the same. Is he Bill's boss?

"Compton, you will come down to Fangtasia tomorrow. Not only is it your turn to enthral the vermin, but I also want a private chat with you" Eric orders him before turning his attention to me.

"Lover, when do you get off?" he asks and I tell him I get off in about twenty minutes. It was probably less now, but after that display I need to go around all my customers and soothe them over it; plus I was rather hungry and if Eric is anything like Bill, he won't want me to eat in front of him. At least this way I will go to him witha full stomach ready for anything he had to throw at me.

**Eric's POV**

I have many thoughts and questions buzzing round my head as I watch my southern belle dance around her area as she cleans up tables and deals with her customers. The main thought I have in my head though, is why did no one ever inform me of my lover being in my area. Or that I have a telepath in my area? All shall hopefully be revealed tomorrow when I drag Compton's cold ass into my office. I will have to have Pam watch over the club while I deal with the likes of Bill. I hadn't realised how much time had passed until my lover was saying goodbye to the shifter. As soon as she was finished I was straight over there pulling her into my arms, before placing a hard meaningful kiss on her lips.

Even now I still don't know what it is about this woman that drives me to her. Sure, she is a telepath but I feel as though there is so much more to her that I must investigate. Am I suggesting getting to know her better? Hell truly has frozen over.

"Lover, please say you will come back with me" I all but beg her. She grins slightly at the concept of me almost begging to her, I suspect.

"Well, shall we leave?" she asks but by then I already have her half way out the door. You could almost see how keen I was to have her back in my grasp again, for yet another night of passion. She truly will be the final death of me.

Without her even realising it I grab her and fling myself up into the air as I begin to fly us to my safe house; which is actually my favourite house of all the properties I own. There was a quick squeal from Sookie before she closes her eyes; I could tell that she was biting down on the inside of her cheek.

"Did I scare you? Should I have warned you beforehand?" I inquire and she turns her head to look at me with an exasperated look. I just chuckle at her expression before landing us safely in the back yard.

"Next time; warn a girl" she orders me before playfully glaring at me. Oh, so that's how she likes it.

With that thought in mind I open the door and guide Sookie inside; her eyes instantly scan across the kitchen and I could see her eyes were wide.

"Why have such a big kitchen when you only need a fridge and microwave?" she asks and I shrug, figuring it's not that much of a big deal.

"It helps with the house value, especially if I ever plan on selling it" I inform her before swinging round and picking her up, before gently placing her down on the kitchen counter. She was just at the right height now. I kiss her gently on the lips and it soon heats up, but unfortunately I have to venture my kisses down her neck due to her needing to breathe.

My hands roam up and down her body as I remove each peice of her clothing until she was in nothing more than her undergarments. She then begins to remove my clothing so I was in nothing more than my visibly tight looking boxers. She moves her hand to my bulge and begins to rub me softly, yet firmly. My moans vibrate staright through her, making her pants visibly wetter. Even I could hear the groan that came out of my throat as I quickly stroke her through her wet pants, before I move her hand away from my boxers and I pull her pants off and throw her bra to the side, as well. I then discard my boxers before pulling her foward a bit so she was teetering on the edge.

She was blatanly wet and ready for me, but I had the sudden urge to want to warm her up a bit first. I guess you could say that I enjoy watching her as I provide her with the pleasure she desires; the pleasure I wish to give her.

"Look at me, Lover" I demand as I lower myself so I was face to face with her wet folds. They're so taunting that I lean forward and take an experimental lick; making sure to never let my eyes wonder away from hers. She moans when I do this so I carry on indulging myself in her as I listen to the soft moans and groans she was providing me for my work. I could sense when she was close to release, so I slow down my actions and pull my tongue out of her, causing her to groan at the loss of contact.

Before she could even say anything, I gently push two fingers into her and her head falls back with a loud moan.

"Look at me" I demand and she snaps her gaze back to mine as I attach my mouth onto her clit and gently suck on her. This time when I felt her getting close I speed up my actions. I was beginning to become desperate to be in her; that was a new feeling for me. I have never felt desperate before. This beauty seems to bring out many new things in me, most of them being feelings. I can't decide if it's a nuisance or something spectacular. Just as I shake my head of such thoughts, she screams out my name as I feel her release all around my fingers. I eagerly lick up all she has to offer before slowly kissing my way back up body.

I tenderly kiss her neck and for return she turns her head to face me as she captures my lips with hers. The need to feel her suddenly shoots up and almost without realising it I push into her, making her breath hitch in her throat.

"Oh. Oh, God" she breaths as I begin to move slowly in and out of her.

"Do you like this, Lover?" I inquire.

"Yes, oh God, yes" she moans when my finger trials down her cheek bone before going over her neck and in-between her breasts before stopping at her clit which I gently rub.

"Bite me, Eric. Please" she begs and I'm not one to pass up on such an offer. So I delve into her and take a few greedy gulps before pulling back and licking the last few drops of blood. I then prick my finger on my fang and rub it on her wounds so they heal. I don't need to mark her for people to know she's mine.

Once again I get that thought that tells me she's perfect in every way; especially when I once again manage to fit all of my cock into her. At first I thought the last time was just part of my imagination, or just a fluke. But now I realise that she was made for me. Even her breasts fit into my hands perfectly. I gently knead her breasts with my hands as I carry on moving in and out of her; her meeting me thrust for thrust. In the end we both shout out each other's names as we both come to our release.

"Perfect" I mumble as I kiss her neck softly.

"I think you'll need to disinfect this counter now" she whispers into my ear through a yawn.

"Tomorrow, Lover, right now you are coming with me and staying here tonight" I insist as I gently pick her up and carry her to my bedroom that was built below the house. It had one window in it but there was a specially designed black out blind on it, so no light would get through unless someone opens it. I warn Sookie of this and tell her where the flashlight (I keep in my draw for any emergencies) was before she fell to sleep in my arms. Tomorrow I will find out all I need to know on the subject of my telepathic southern belle, but for now I feel myself give in as I become dead to the world for another daytime.

**AN: If I can get 15 reviews (which is about a third of my viewers) for this chapter, I will make the next one over twice as long and it will be jam packed with lemons and action. Including Bill getting his ass kicked xx**


	6. Compton

**AN: Thank you to ****erin1705****, ****Lisabud****, ****Ericsfae****, ****GH2101****, The anonymous reviewer, ****TeaCupHuman****, ****nordiclover****, ****sheetse****, ****MerryCain****, ****Lizaannek****, ****1SouthernBelle****, ****charhamblin****, ****cembria****, ****Kim915****, ****sluggysmom****, ****TMart37****, ****April4evr****, ****theoneandonlykenna**** and ****Sookie-Eric ****for reviewing xx Another thank you to ****charhamblin**** for helping out with some of this chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up in the morning with a death grip around my waist, and the room was pitch black. I try to rack my brain as to where I am and why it's dark; when suddenly it clicks in my head and I remember that I'm in Eric's room. He said something about there being a blind, but to not open it unless I wish to fry him. Definitely don't want that. With a struggle I finally manage to remove myself from his vice grip before feeling around for this flashlight that was supposed to be sat in his draw. But when I went through it I couldn't find it at all, and my bladder bursting practically. So with that I just feel my way through the room until I find a door knob.

When I turn it and finally get the door open, a dim light was let in and I went to step forward but tripped over and cut my leg. I held in my scream and just stood up carefully before shutting the door behind me.

"Well, that's going to need cleaning" I mutter to myself as I stare down at the gash in my leg. Why didn't I know there was a step there? Oh yeah, right, Eric carried me into his room so of course I was going to be oblivious to it. I sigh as I make my way around the house in the hope to find a bathroom somewhere; I was absolutely desperate. Much to my relief I found one and ran into it to take care of my bodily needs.

After that I climb into the shower. It was absolutely humongous! You could probably fit about 3 maybe even 4 people in here. Why in hell would Eric want such a massive shower? Unless he takes others in here with him. Suddenly I felt a pang of jealousy as I thought of Eric being in here with another person. Another woman as he washed her and she him. Heck, they may have even had sex in here. I quickly finish up and get out of the shower feeling rather upset about my thoughts. Now why am I feeling like this about Eric? I barely know him. Maybe I'm just being stupid, that sounds very likely. I've allowed myself to get too attached to the sex with him and it's clouding my judgement on everything.

Of course he's had other fuck and feeds, he's probably brought a hand full of them here for all I know! I push all those thoughts aside when I climb out of the shower and wrap a towel around my dripping body. I borrowed some of Eric's shampoo; I don't think he'll care too much. That's when I spot a little toiletry bag on the counter; I open it up and see a little piece of paper at the top saying _~for Sookie_. Did Eric get this for me? With a small smile playing on my lips I search through it and find all the essentials I need to clean myself up. There was toothpaste and a toothbrush, plus some make-up and hairbrush. There were even some bobbles for if I want to put my hair up.

_Aww, he's so sweet. _I think to myself. But then I frown at the thought that pops into my head. What if he does this for all the girls he brings back here? I then have a battle in my mind on whether I should use them, especially seeing as he does this for everyone. But after a while I decide that I should stop being childish and just be grateful that he even got any of this sorted for me at all. So with that I brush my teeth and hair; making sure to put my hair up in a ponytail so it was out of my way. Just as I was starting to feel refreshed I notice that the only thing I have to wear is my Merlotte's uniform. But to be honest that could do with a clean.

I shake my head and walk out into the hall in just my towel as I look round the house. After a bit I find a bedroom and I open up the wardrobe to see it full of Eric's clothes. I figure he won't mind me borrowing one of his shirts, so I grab one of his shirts that said _Fangtasia _across it. It was a black shirt and the writing was in red; I actually rather like it. So I slip it on and drop the towel. I didn't have anything on underneath the top but I figure that it will be fine until I can get back home. After that I walk into the kitchen where I spot a dirty clothes basket and I throw the towel in there. I was just about ready to leave when I notice a little letter stuck to the fridge.

_There is food in the fridge for you, and toiletries in the bathroom._

Well, that was short and sweet. Shaking my head at the disappointing letter I open up the fridge and find enough in there to make myself a sandwich. I pull out everything I need and I make myself a turkey sandwich which I enjoy greatly. Even I could hear the little moans I made at the taste of it. When I was finished I clean the dishes I used before putting some of Eric's washing into the washer. I thought it would be a nice surprise for him. Luckily there wasn't anyone I had to phone seeing as it was my day off at Merlotte's and Gran unfortunately passed a few months back. God rest her soul. And my brother, Jason, wouldn't have even noticed I was gone.

So I spent the rest of the day looking around the house and reading one of the books that Eric had, just as I was getting to a good part of the book someone snatches it out of my hands and puts it to the side. I glare at Eric as he kneels down in front of me naked.

"Did you find everything I had my day man Bobby get you?" Eric asks and I nod. He looks down at me and sees his shirt on me; he lets out a seductive growl but soon shook himself out of it.

"We must leave and go to Fangtasia, Lover. Bill is there and I wish to deal with him, I thought you would want to come as well" he half asks half points out. I nod my head knowing full well that I would love to give Bill a piece of my mind.

"Although, this little ensemble is absolutely seductive it's for my eyes only. I do not want everyone pining after you. You are mine" he tells me before standing up and picking me up into his arms.

"Eric!" I shout and he chuckles before taking me into the bedroom I went in to get this shirt. He gently places me down on the bed before rummaging through his walk in wardrobe.

"Eric, do you bring all your flings here?" I ask and he snaps round to look at me seriously.

"No. This is my private home and I don't want needy fang bangers fawning after me at the front of my home" he tells me before turning back to his wardrobe.

So I was the only person he's ever brought here. Does that mean something? Do I want that to mean something?

**Eric's POV**

Why would Sookie even think that I would bring worthless fuck and feeds to my home? They are not worthy to be in my house; Sookie, on the other hand, is welcome to stay in my home. My lover is different to them; she is special and deserves only the best. I mentally groan as I replay my last few thoughts in my mind. Why do I keep thinking of Sookie like this? She isn't anything special, other than being a telepath of course, but compared to everyone else she just seems to stand out to me. She's independent, smart, sexy not to mention beautiful. I hate feelings, always have always will. Feelings complicate things and change the course of everything you want to do.

I shake away those thoughts when I finally find the outfit I got my day man Bobby to buy for Sookie. I left him a message last night before I went to fetch Sookie from work. I wanted him to get everything Sookie would need and I gave him Sookie's size so the clothes should fit her perfectly. After undressing Sookie so much I was very familiar with what size clothes she wears and what she prefers to wear. She is a modest woman and doesn't dress smutty like the common fang banger. So when I pull out the outfit and pass it to Sookie I hear her gasp, I raise my eyebrow in question. Does she not like it? I was almost positive that she would.

I had got Bobby to buy her a long sleeved red top and a denim skirt. They weren't too revealing and according to Bobby they would accentuate her curves perfectly while still maintaining her personality and modesty. With the outfit there was a pair of trainers, I knew that Sookie wasn't too fond of heels although she does own them and will wear them if necessary.

"Do you not like the outfit?" I ask and she looks at me with a smile.

"I love it. It's just right, thank you" she tells me as she stands up and kisses my cheek before heading towards the door. But before she could open it I was in front of her.

"I would love for you to change in here with me. There is underwear and a bra for you in a bag at the side of the bed" I whisper into her ear before nipping at her neck.

She takes a deep breath then releases it before I capture her lips with mine. Just as it was starting to get heated she pulls back and waltzes over to the other side of the room where the bag was sat waiting for her.

"Tease" I mutter as I walk into my closet and grab my own clothes for the evening. I put on a long sleeved black top with my dark blue jeans and boots. I made sure that Sookie noticed I was going commando before I fully pull up my jeans. When I caught her looking she looks away blushing. Does she still feel shy looking at me when I'm naked? She has seen me naked many times before, surely she still can't be shy; unless she's being coy. Now that is a thought.

When we're both ready I lead her over to my red corvette and open the passenger side door for her to get in. When she's in and strapped up I take off, making sure to break every speed limit there was on the way to Fangtasia. I left my corvette at Fangtasia yesterday, but I got Pam to drop it off at my home before she went to rest for the day. When I notice how scared Sookie looks I slow down the car and when we pull into Fangtasia I realise I can smell blood. I snap my gaze to Sookie's leg where there were little bits of blood dripping out of a gash in her leg.

"What happened?" I demand as I spin her so her back is against the door and I have her hurt leg propped up on my thigh in the car.

"When I went to leave your room this morning I couldn't find the torch so I had to feel my way out of the room. Which meant I didn't see the step I had to take to get out of the room" she admits and I scold myself for not leaving the flashlight out in a more obvious and easily reachable place. It was quite a deep cut so she must have banged it on the edge of the step.

"Lover, I want you take some of my blood so this heals quicker" I tell her and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't you just put some of your blood on it?" she asks trying to avoid my gaze. Is the idea of having my blood really that repulsive?

"No, if you want this to heal properly without scaring I suggest you take my blood. Don't make me beg, Lover"

With that she sighs as she agrees. I didn't want to do this in the car so I get out before going round and helping Sookie out. Her leg was still bleeding so I pick her up into my arms and carry her to my office before placing her on the couch. I bite into my wrist and place it at her mouth. She reluctantly attaches her lips to it and takes a few pulls before pulling away and thanking me. She still had some blood on her lips so I lean in and kiss her until there was nothing left.

"Are you ready Lover?" I ask and she nods. I could feel that she was unsure and a little bit fearful.

"What do you fear, Lover?" I ask without thinking. Does she know that after having my blood I can feel her emotions?

She looks at me confused and I sigh knowing I will have to explain this to her. But not until later.

"Shall we deal with this first? I will explain everything else later" I promise her as I help her up and we walk into my basement where Compton was chained up against the wall in silver. He wasn't letting it show, but I could tell that he was in pain. _Good. _I thought nastily. When I approach Compton he lifts his head and snarls at me. As quick as lightning I'm in front of him with my hand wrapped firmly around his neck.

"Is that anyway to treat me?" I ask rhetorically as I squeeze his neck a little tighter.

"Apologise" I demand and he growls at me. I punch him in the gut and he coughs before muttering an incoherent 'sorry'.

"I didn't quite hear that" I torment him as I lean in close so I was only mere inches from his face. I made sure to drop my fangs so he knew I meant business and that I wasn't up for his bullshit.

"Sorry" he spits out and I laugh as I release his neck and take a step back from him.

"You can't hold me here without reason!" he bellows at me and I suddenly lost all humour when I remembered the real reason he was here.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Bill. First of all: what made you think that you had any right to give private information about Sookie away without her permission?" I ask as I step closer to him again.

I couldn't help but laugh a full hearted laugh when he huddled back against the wall. He wasn't much of a vampire if he cowers against walls.

"It really is none of your business" Bill mutters.

"I think you'll find it is. For one, this is my area and for two; you didn't tell me about her. Nor did any other vampire, why?" I demand and Bill finally manages to move his gaze to meet mine.

"I told the vampires there was a telepath in the area. I gave them no names and as for you. I just didn't want you to know. I knew full well you would seek her out and use her as one of your assets"

"So, instead of telling me so I could find her and protect her. You tell all the other vampires who will talk to those outside our area who might want to hurt, maybe even kill her?" I shout and Bill flinches. He then looks down guiltily, obviously he has finally realised how much damage he could have done to this beautiful creature.

"I didn't want Sookie to be one of your fuck and feeds. She deserves better than that" Compton admits and I smile as I look over at my southern belle.

"She isn't one of my fuck and feeds; if she was I would have been done with her a long time ago. But while you've been spreading her private life around, I've been with her almost every night. Fucking her" I made sure to pronounce those last two words louder and more clearly than the rest.

Bill suddenly lunges forward with his fangs out but the chain restrained him from going too far into the lunge, so I was able to just kick him back up against the wall.

"Would you like to try that again?" I threaten as I get right up into his face with my fangs bared.

"Watch yourself Compton, if you play with fire you get burnt" I tell him as punch him again. He coughs up some blood this time but quickly goes back to his normal form. He was trying to stand up to me. How…stupid. With one quick movement I smash his jaw with my elbow before punching him in the nose. He drops to the floor and spits out one of his fangs.

I could feel that Sookie was scared but intrigued. She also felt annoyed and hostile about my tactics.

"Now, Bill, tell me why you didn't tell me about my lover. Then tell me why no other vampire told me. If you don't tell me then every vampire who knew and did not tell me will suffer the consequences as well. You would be the main enemy for everyone's hatred after that" I warn him and he takes a deep unnecessary breath.

"I didn't want you anywhere near her, as for the others. Well, I threatened them. I told them that if they told you they would feel both mine and the Queens wrath" now I was intrigued. What does the Queen have to do with all this?

"The Queen. What business does she have in this?" I ask demandingly.

"She wants Sookie for herself and she thought that if you knew nothing about her then she could get her with ease. But now you have her and you've made her task more difficult. You're putting all of us in danger for a mortal" he barks at me and I back hand him.

"She is more than just a mortal. She is a beautiful, intelligent graceful woman who doesn't deserve the crap you're bringing on her!" I hiss in his face before turning round to look at Sookie. She has been extraordinarily quiet throughout all this. I was expecting her to interject a lot.

She looks pale and vulnerable. I don't want her to feel vulnerable, but at least now she knows Bill for what he is. Maybe now she will realise just how better off she is without Compton.

"Lover, would you like for us to go?" I ask and she nods. I offer her an apologetic smile before turning back to the worthless piece of trash in front of me.

"You will stay here. You will suffer any punishment I see fit before I release you and banish you from my area" I tell him before turning on my heel and walking back over to Sookie who takes my hand in hers. She has just seen me for the monster I am but still doesn't fear me. She even feels safe to take my hand after I have been rattled up.

She is a brave woman indeed.

"I want you, Lover" I murmur into her ear.

"I want you, too" she whispers straight back and I pick her up before taking her into my office. Is this the second or third time I've had her in my office? Either way it doesn't matter, as long as I have her all will be fine. I push her up against the door once I've closed it behind us and her legs instantly wrap around me. She grinds herself against me and I could feel how wet she was for me. But just for good measure I run my hand up her thigh to find that she didn't put on the underwear. I could feel the grin on my face as I dip my finger into her before pulling it out and tasting her.

"Delicious" I inform her. She giggles; giggles of all things. She then starts to undo my jeans and when they drop to the floor she takes my cock into her hand and strokes me. I growl low in my throat as I thrust into her hand. She was enjoying this just as much as me. The thing is though; I was becoming impatient so I move her hand away from my cock before plunging into her. Her breath hitches before she lets a moan seep through. I carry on pumping in and out of her, despite us still having clothes on. I had pushed her skirt up so I had better access to her wet folds. Just as I was starting to find a rhythm that we both enjoy, she scrapes her nails up my back and I oblige by letting her take my shirt off before I return my hands to her hips.

She really has a fetish with my torso and back, I've noticed. She then moves her hands down my body before resting her hands on my ass. Oh, but that is definitely her favourite place on my body. I quickly rip her new top off, figuring I could just buy her a new one anyway. She was now in nothing more than her bra and her skirt. I had the sudden urge to get rid of them so I take her bra off before pulling out of her and placing her down and undoing her skirt so it falls to the floor. The second that was done I pick her straight back up and resume my place in her. She moans my name at the sudden re-entrance of my cock.

"Do you like this, Lover? Do you like me making love to you in my office?" I ask her teasingly.

"Yes, oh God yes, Eric! I love it when you make love to me in your office" she moans. I knew that the vampires in bar could probably hear us but I couldn't care less. They could listen and learn for all I care, but what made my speed increase causing Sookie's moans to get louder was the thought of Compton being able to hear me fucking his ex-lover. She is mine now and that's how I plan on it staying.

"Dina bröst är fantastiska och att vara inuti dig känns som en dröm. Did Compton ever make you feel like this?" I demand and she moans again as I pound into her more.

"No, Bill is nothing compared to you" she admits as we both come to our end and shout out each other's names.

I could never tire of her; she is perfect in every sense. She is a spectacular lover and she was built for me. No one can deny that, I fit into her perfectly and her breasts fit into my hands perfectly. We were definitely made for each other. I would hate for the queen to take her away from me. I gently pull out of her before placing her down, she was a bit unstable and when she was about to fall I quickly catch her. She huffs at me as I place her down on the couch.

"My legs feel like jelly because of you" she points out and I chuckle as I grab a blanket from behind my desk and I climb onto the sofa and manoeuvre us round so I was laid on my back and she was laid on her stomach on my chest. I wrap the blanket around us as I wrap my arms around her securely.

"That is always a good sign, Lover" I tease her and she does that delightful giggle again as she rests her head on my chest. For some reason, I can't imagine my life without her. Now why is that? I didn't get a chance to dwell on that due to Pam slinging the door open.

**AN: I might not be able to update for about a week due to my busy schedule but I will try my best. Please review, I appreciate it greatly xx**

**Translations (sorry for any mistakes I had to use translator for some of it):**

"Dina bröst är fantastiska och att vara inuti dig känns som en dröm" means "Your breasts are amazing and being inside you feels like a dream."


	7. Strange Feelings

**AN: Thank you to ****erin1705****, ****sluggysmom****, ****TeaCupHuman****, ****GothArtiste101****, ****VAlady****, ****Ericsfae****, ****charhamblin****, ****theoneandonlykenna****, ****Lizaannek****, ****GH2101****, ****The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam****, ****ArmyGirl2010**** and ****TheLadyKT ****for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Eric's POV**

The minute the door opens to reveal Pam, I expect Sookie to jump up faster than a vampire. But to my surprise, she proves just how different she is by giving Pam an annoyed look before she realises the situation and she flushes a wonderful red shade and hides her head in my chest. I stroke her back softly as I use my spare hand to pull the blanket over us more; I was not going to risk Pam seeing anything revealing about my Lover. This had given Pam plenty of time to assess the situation and when I look over to her she looks – what do humans say? Oh, yes, gobsmacked I believe it is.

"Pamela" I greet somewhat annoyed at her presence. I hope she brings good news and not something that will drag me away from my beautifully naked southern belle.

"Is what I'm seeing true? The great Eric Northman is _snuggling_" Pam exclaims with amusement playing across her voice.

"Does Eric not cuddle?" Sookie asks, forgetting about her naked form and how embarrassed she was only minutes ago, as she lifts her head up off my chest to look at Pam.

"Eric? God, no. Eric _never _cuddles, so you can easily see my astonishment" Pam tells her and I see Sookie get a little smile. I decide right then and there that I enjoy seeing her smile and I should do everything in my power to keep it there.

"Now, Pam, is there an actual reason as to why you are disturbing me and my lover?" I inquire as I warn her with my gaze. I do not want her to just walk in here with no reasoning; I hate being disturbed.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that everyone could hear you two going at it like rabbits. Even the _humans_ could hear you" she tells us making sure to spit out the word 'humans' like it's something nasty in her mouth.

"I do not see the problem there" I tell her with a grin and wink, making Sookie hit my chest. Normally I would have punished or killed anyone who even dared to _try _to do that, but with Sookie I was willing to let it go. That's unusual; I _never_ pass up the opportunity for spilt blood.

"Well, there is a tiny problem. Not one that bothers me, or the vermin, but there are some very frisky vampires in there. Your sex sounds have excited almost over half the vampires and we are one sex sound away from an orgy" she states to me. I could see the minor problem in there. If they were having an orgy in there, there would be less business; plus it would give Fangtasia a bad reputation.

"Okay, we will take our business elsewhere" I tell her, making sure to say 'business' seductively to Sookie who gains a cock hardening blush from it. Pam raises her eyebrow suggestively but I dismiss her, she wanted in on our love making but I am not willing to share my southern belle.

Usually I would share my fuck and feeds with Pam but with Sookie I just couldn't. Just the thought of someone else touching her made my blood boil; a feeling I have not felt for a woman this strongly before. Not even my own wife back in my human years, but then again we did not actually marry for true love. We married because our parents demanded it of us. I abandon those thoughts as my attention is drawn back to a moving Sookie. She was trying to wriggle out of my grip and I laugh a full blown laugh at her, earning me a delightful glare from her.

"Ooo, do that again, my love" I encourage her when she wriggles over my already throbbing cock.

"Eric, this is not the right time or place!" she tells me as I finally let her go and she begins to collect her clothes at the speed of light.

"You didn't think that less than half an hour ago" I point out as I get up and manoeuvre around the room and scattered clothing until I am behind my lover. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her neck tenderly.

"That was before I knew that everyone in the bar could hear us!" she exclaims exasperated. I chuckle as I let her go and walk over to the closet I keep in here. It is only in here because I sometimes need a change of clothes while I'm here due to me staying over or because I got blood on my shirt.

"The amount of my clothes you have ripped and wrecked is unreal" she tells me.

"You never complained before" I point out as I smirk at her. She rolls her eyes at me as she turns round and pulls on the skirt but to my pleasure leaving the bra on the floor. She picks it up and walks over to my desk, I will admit that I did watch her breasts bounce as she did, and she places it in my draw.

"Souvenir" she tells me as if this is nothing to her. Did she do this for Compton? That thought alone made my fury spike dramatically but when I ask her she tells me that she has never done that before but she thought that I was worth the souvenir. That actually made me smile and I could have sworn it even made my day (well, night).

"Do you have a shirt I could borrow by any chance?" she asks hopefully.

"But of course, Lover, in fact you can keep this one" I insist as I throw her one of my favourite shirts. It was a dark blue short sleeved T-shirt that I have received _many_ compliments on. For some reason I want to give Sookie something that's close to me. These emotions are baffling, never in my thousand years of life (well, death) have I ever experienced such feelings. Why do feelings even exist? They are annoying and can make or break anything that you are involved with. This would be my association with Miss Stackhouse. She quickly puts the shirt on and I growl low in my throat. Never in my long life, technically death, have I met a woman who looks so delicious in my clothing. Not only that but because I am a very tall gentlemen, the shirt covers up her skirt making anyone who looks at her think that my shirt is all she has on.

This beauty is making my cock harder than it has ever been before, but I will not take her. Not yet anyway; if I wish to take her it will be away from here. Maybe I will bring her back to mine again, at least there it's private and I may be able to find out more about her beforehand. I peer over at the clock to see that I have at least another 4 hours before dawn; this left me quite indecisive. Do I take her back to mine and make love to her a couple more times before I have to go to rest? Or do we stay here and I find some more things out about her? The decision took a lot of thinking but I soon decided that I would probably be better off finding out more about her now. Maybe she will reveal what she actually is, because her blood is mighty sweet and addictive. There is more than just a telepath in her. I have definitely smelt this type of blood before, but I just can't think as to where from.

"Lover, I wish to know more about you" I tell her and she inclines her head as she sits down on the couch and makes herself comfy. I take my seat behind my desk so I don't get too distracted by her.

"First of all; how did you and Compton meet?" I ask. It puzzled me as to how he even came across such a beautiful, intelligent woman; let alone the fact he got her to be his 'girlfriend', as these humans call it these days. Back in my day you would 'escort' the lovely lady and eventually marry her if you got on well enough.

"Well, Bill came into Merlotte's one night and we sort of just clicked. But I guess the thing that brought us closer was that I saved him from some drainers then later on he saved me from them" she tells me, leaving me with a mix of emotions.

I was furious that someone tried to hurt my southern belle, but I was also finding it hilarious how a human female had to save a male vampire who is over 150 years old.

"Why did he have to save you from these drainers?"

"Because I stopped them from draining Bill and depositing the V, so they came back to get pay back and beat me up so badly I was almost on the edge of death" she admits as she looks down. I could feel the amount of fury that was scorching through my blood.

"I will kill them" I tell her firmly but she just shrugs.

"Bill already did, along with my great Uncle"

"Why did he kill your great Uncle?" I inquire. Surely if he killed one of her family members she would have left him, if not staked him.

"My Uncle used to molest me when I was a child" she tells me as a tear falls down her cheek from the memory. In an instant I was over there and pulling her into my arms. Why am I doing this? I _hate_ it when woman cry and I usually just walk in the other direction to them, but with her I just couldn't walk away. I could not only just see how exhausted she was, but I could feel it due to her having my blood. I was about to offer to drive her home when I remember that I promised her an explanation as to why I could feel her fear earlier.

"Before I take you back home, Lover, I wish to tell you why I knew you were scared earlier" I half tell half ask her. If she was not up to the explanation then I will not give her it yet, but luckily she was and I plunged ahead and explained how the bond works.

"If we make 3 exchanges of blood then we will be bonded until one of us dies" I finish off making sure I haven't left out any details. I don't know why I told her that last bit seeing as I have no intentions of bonding to her. I will most likely soon lose interest in her and when that happens, the Queen can have her for herself. But for some reason I scold myself for such thoughts.

Do I want to be bonded to her? No, at least not now I don't. Maybe it's the thought of the Queen taking what is mine that's bothering me, but if I lost interest in her she would no longer be mine. That thought left me with a stab of sadness. What are all these ridiculous feelings over? Maybe I could confer with Pam; she is young and should hopefully be able to remember some of her human emotions. If she cannot, then I will have to find someone who can. After offering Sookie a lift home we get in my corvette and begin the drive back to her little house in Bon Temps.

"I have one more question for you" I admit to her and she tells me to go on.

"Why did you and Compton 'break up'?" I ask her.

"Because he's a lying cheating son of a bitch, pardon the language" she excuses herself, which I actually found rather…cute. But I soon over look that as I replay the first bit in my head. So Compton cheated on her? Did he not see a good thing when it was right in front of him? I don't dwell on that thought as we arrive at Sookie's, I walk her up to her door and give her a kiss goodnight before heading back to Shreveport where I call my day man Bobby to do some delivering for me.

**AN: Hey guys, thank you for being patient with my schedule but I should hopefully be able to update as normal now :D If I can get 21 (roughly a third of viewers) reviews then I will make the next chapter over twice as long with whatever you guys want in it, along with my own ideas of course. I also promise that it will be jam-packed with lemons xx**


	8. Emotionally Confused

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, mrhk, Maria Chiquita, erin1705, VAlady, TeaCupHuman, Luna14, TMart37, theoneandonlykenna, Ericsfae, Moushee2, nordiclover and sluggysmom for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

The reluctance I held in waking up was so ridiculous that I was even surprised I managed it. I would have happily just stayed in bed sleeping, I was absolutely knackered thanks to Eric, but there was a persistent knocking on my door. It got louder and louder with each knock. After a small debate in my head as to whether to answer the door or just pretend to not be here, I decide on the first option as I climb out of bed and throw on my light blue fluffy bathrobe. As I made my way to the door the house felt chilly and I made a mental note to make a fire; winter is definitely on its way.

"Hello?" I ask with a raised eyebrow when I open the door to a man. He was taller than me, but slightly smaller than your average man.

"I'm Bobby, Mr Northman's day man, he has asked me to deliver this to you" he tells me miserably as he hands me over a white box (that was actually quite big, but not huge) and a little red envelope.

"Uh, thank you?" I tell him as he spins on his heel and stomps back over to his car. He obviously doesn't enjoy his job. I shut the door and make sure to put all the locks on it, you can never be too careful, before making my way into the living room with the box and letter in hand. After making myself comfortable I decide to open up the letter first.

_Lover,_

_After your small statement yesterday I realise that I do owe you a few things. But among those things is an outfit that I wish for you to wear tonight; I will be round at 8pm to pick you up._

_-Eric_

Short and sweet, but I guess it's better than the last letter he left for me. The one he left on the fridge, but when I look closer at the writing I realise that the handwriting doesn't match. Maybe his day man Bobby wrote the last one so I knew where to find everything? I will have to ask Eric about that. I eagerly open the box and find a mixture of clothing in there. I pull them out one by one so I can have a good look at them; they all look so expensive and I felt bad having Eric spend this much money on a mere few items. But they were very beautiful items. Among the box there was a light blue pants and bra set, a baby pink one and a red one. Okay, there's more here than what he's wrecked or ripped. Maybe it's compensation?

There was also a red long sleeved top, a similar one to the one he got for me the other day that ended up getting ripped; a black short sleeved top that has '_Fangtasia_' written across it in red and there was another long sleeved top that was a lighter red shade. I think Eric has a fetish for red clothing. There was more as well which made me feel uncomfortable with the amount he bought. Among it all there was a baby pink jumper that looks absolutely perfect for the winter; but I felt so bad for him buying all this stuff that I was contemplating giving it him all back. I leave that thought to the side as I come across a number of smaller boxes at the bottom of the bigger box. I pull them out one by one so that they were lined up on my table. There were 3 different boxes and they were all a range in sizes.

The first box was a pair of dazzling red high heels, they weren't too high so I should be able to wear them; the next box had a red dress in it that was slightly low cut at the front, but I would imagine that it wouldn't reveal too much. In the last box there was a beautiful white gold chain that had a dragon fly hanging from it. The dragon fly was encrusted with little pink sapphires. I have _never _had someone give me such nice things. The only reason I knew what the jewels and the chain were was because it was printed on the inside of the lid to the box. I can only imagine how much this must have cost Eric. With a smile on my face I gently place everything back into the box and carry it into my room, the one that my grandmother used to occupy before she died, before coming back out and making myself some much needed coffee.

While I was drinking the heavenly caffeine I tried to think of what I could do today, I have the day off at Merlotte's so there's no point in me going in there. I guess I could do the gardening and give the house a quick clean. Maybe I could call Jason and get him to come help me with the firewood; I need to get it into my house and ready to use. Then after that, maybe I could go into town and find something I can get for Eric as a thank you present for everything he has gotten me. After my coffee, and some breakfast that I whipped up, I clean the dishes and head into the bedroom to get dressed. I put on my blue jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and the new baby pink jumper Eric got me. It was so soft and cosy that I don't think I'll be able to take it off.

**Eric's POV**

"Pam" I call out as I enter Fangtasia, knowing full well that Pam will be here earlier than me. She always is, always has been, the efficient one. She deals with the staff until I get here, then I sort them out before going into my office and getting paperwork out of the way. After that, I go and sit on my throne and watch over the club as I enthral the vermin.

"Master" Pam bows her head before straightening back up again. She was already dressed in her uniform ready to work. It consisted of a black tight flimsy dress that all the vermin expect to see female vampires wearing. Pamela wasn't exactly thrilled about the outfit at first but she has come to like it. But only a little.

"I need your assistance" I tell her as I motion for her to come with me into the office. Not only did I need to talk to Pam about these weird feelings that have emerged lately, but I also need her advice on what I should wear. I have never taken someone on a 'date' before, but I wish to know more about Sookie and from what I believe that's how people get to know each other these days. By going on ridiculous little 'dates'. Am I wrong?

"And how can I help you?" Pam asks with a sly grin as she sits on the chair opposite my desk as I sit down in the chair behind my desk.

"I need some help. Lately I have been…feeling things. Strange things that not even I can understand. I figure that with you being a younger vampire you are much more likely to remember your human emotions" I inform her and she eyes me up before nodding for me to continue.

"Well, lately I have been feeling different towards Sookie. I think of her as being almost different to my usual fuck and feeds. Do you have any insights on this?" I inquire and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Isn't it obvious? She isn't one of your regular fuck and feeds. Your regular ones are done and forgotten about now, but with her you can't get enough. You keep going back to her. And because your spending so much time with her, you are starting to feel emotionally attached to her. Not just emotionally, but definitely physically as well" she tells me and I keep a calm expression as I take all of that in.

"So what do you suggest?" I truly did want to know how to get rid of these ridiculous feelings. I am a vampire; I am not supposed to become 'attached' to mere mortals.

"Well, there's two choices for you is how I see it. You can either keep with her and let your 'feelings' for her develop more then decide later on what you want to do with her, or you can just push her as far away from you as possible right now. Rip her out of your life and pray to God that those 'feelings' leave you alone when she is no longer on your mind or within your presence" she tells me. The latter option was probably for the best, but just the thought of not being able to see her made something animalistic come out in me. Like I have told her man times, she is mine and I will not give her up that easily. Especially when the Queen is lurking around for her chance to pounce on my southern belle.

"Now, what was the other thing you wanted help with?" she queries, obviously already realising that I had a second favour to ask.

"I need your help in choosing some clothes" I inform her and she suddenly brightens up.

"And what would the occasion be for?"

"I'm taking Sookie on one of those 'dates'" I tell her and she raises her eyebrow at me while trying to maintain the laughter she was holding in.

"I want to get to know her more; I figure that there must be something about her that will settle and make me decide what I feel towards her. And from what I know of these modern times, 'dates' are the way everyone does that. Am I correct?" I ask and Pamela nods, obviously seeing how serious I am.

"I think you like her" Pam tells me as she gets up and heads to my closet with a smirk on her face.

"What makes you believe that then, Pamela?" I inquire and she turns slightly to wink at me before throwing a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt at me.

"I have never seen you make so much of an effort for a woman before. I bet you even bought her new clothes" she looks at me and when I don't respond she laughs as she throws me some smart black trousers.

"The only reason I bought her clothes is because I wrecked half of hers" I express and she just smirks even more as she turns to looks at me.

"Did you buy her a new outfit for tonight?"

"Yes" I confirm and she rolls her eyes again before muttering something along the lines of 'emotionally confused vampire'** (Thank you TMart37 for coming up with this in the review, hope you don't mind me using it)** before sauntering out of my office.

Once she was gone I start to change into what Pam obviously believe are to be 'date clothes'. I had a small debate as to whether to tuck the shirt in or leave it un-tucked, but I knew that I should tuck it in otherwise Pam will just nag me until I do. I can always just un-tuck it when I'm gone. When I'm finished and I've dealt with the necessary paperwork for tonight I peer over at the clock to see that I have another hour before I am due to pick my Lover up. Maybe I could be early and surprise her? I can quite easily just enter the house seeing as my invitation still stands. Who knows, I may even walk in on her still getting changed. Or maybe she will still be dripping wet from her shower. Now that is though I am willing to keep hold of.

**AN: For every review I get I will add an extra 200 words onto the next chapter xx**

**The link for the necklace is here:**

**http:/www(dot)gemologica(dot)com/images/h171_pink_sapphire_white_gold_dragonfly_pendant_1(dot)jpg **


	9. The Date

**AN: Thank you to ****theoneandonlykenna****, ****sluggysmom****, ****TMart37****, ****TeaCupHuman****, ****nordiclover****, ****erin1705****, ****BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah****, ****TheLadyKT****, ****Lina0504,****SVMlover1378****, ****ljhjelm49**** and ****VAlady**** for reviewing xx So, that's 12 reviews for the last chapter which means (if my math is correct) your all getting an extra 2400 words on this chapter xx I think I will keep that offer going seeing you all so enthused xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

**Sookie's POV**

I spent all day running around like a headless chicken. I phoned Jason and had him come round first thing to help me with the firewood, and then I did some gardening. And the rest of the day I spent trying to find _something _to get for a vampire. I mean, God, what can you get a vampire? Especially one as old as Eric? The only good idea I actually got was to buy him a six pack of True Blood, but I thought that was tacky and thoughtless. That just seemed like a present you would get for any old vampire and I thought Eric deserved something better than that; especially after he bought all those lovely clothes and this outfit for tonight. I don't have as much money as everyone else, due to me having to pay all the bills because I live on my own. So I couldn't really get him something really expensive.

But what I did get him was an Urnes Dragon Brooch. At first I thought it was silver and I got worried, but the lovely saleswoman assured me it wasn't, but it was actually white gold. It made me think of the necklace Eric bought to go with my outfit; that was enough to make me decide that it was perfect. Even if he didn't think much of it, at least I tried. The structure of the brooch was rather complicated due to there being multiple twists and turns to it, but none the less it was beautiful. The saleswoman, Lisa I think her name was, told me that it was designed based on the Viking times. I don't know if Eric was around for those times, but I thought it was a piece of history that he may enjoy. And if not, well, then he can do whatever the hell he wants with it. It's the thought that counts, in my opinion.

Lisa also said that they designed it based on an ancient brooch they found buried in the ground in some other country, I can't really remember which one she said (I was a bit too awed at the brooch and blanked out sometimes due to peoples thoughts), and she also assured me that it was suitable for men more than woman. That settled it and I bought it there and then. The sum wasn't too much to handle and Lisa even knocked some money off for me because her boyfriend (which I found out was actually the love of her life) was a vampire and he enjoyed collecting such things. The only downside to buying white gold for them though, was that it was slightly more expensive than the silver or bronze. But let's face it, giving a vampire something bronze is just insulting them. So overall it came to about $130, which I was very happy to pay, and I went home feeling content.

The brooch was put in a box that had a sort of velvety inside, so when I got home I slipped it into the purse I had picked out to take with me tonight. It was just a small plain cream purse that had a small strap so you could carry it around. But the straps were optional so you could unclip them and just carry it in your hand if the need came for it. After peering over at the clock to see that it's 6:30pm, I realise that I only have 2 hours to get ready. Not that I needed that much time, but I always like to be ready early so I'm not panicking when it gets close to the time. With that I head upstairs to take a nice warm shower to relax after a hard day's work. Well, it wasn't as hard as my usual work day but none the less it was still hard work; particularly trying to find something to buy for Eric in return for his generosity.

The only thing that kept worrying me, despite Lisa telling me that it doesn't affect the vampires; in fact they don't even notice it's presence, was that to make white gold they mix loads of different metal together. 75% Gold and 25% other metals; silver being one of them. Lisa spent a good hour explaining to me how her boyfriend has millions of white gold jewellery and can wear all of them with no burning or discomfort. I'm just going to have to trust her. Plus I wouldn't imagine the brooch actually touching his skin than when (if) he puts it on seeing as it attaches to your clothing. After feeling somewhat more relaxed, I climb out of the shower and dry myself off as I make my way into the bedroom where I had already laid out my outfit for tonight.

I didn't want to put on my dress just yet because I don't want to get it creased; so I settle for just putting my red lacy bra and pants set (the one Eric bought me), before settling down in front of my mirror so I could blow dry my hair. During that period of just sitting there, blow drying my hair without much thought, I let my mind wonder as I think over a few things. Why was Eric interested in me? Did he just want to harvest me for his own so he could exploit my telepathy? Or am I just another one of his fuck and feeds that he can't seem to shake off? After spending enough time depressing myself with such negative thoughts I finish up blow drying my hair before I apply some light make-up. I wasn't going all out and decorating my face like a Barbie doll like some woman do. When I was satisfied that I looked good enough to be seen with someone as gorgeous as Eric I get up to check the time.

If my clock is correct, which it should be, I have just under an hour left until Eric will be here. I could always just relax but I knew that I needed to do something with my hair. I couldn't just leave it how it is at the moment, it looks a little untidy. Just because I'm feeling rather upbeat today I think I may curl my hair, but not into those tight curls; just into those beautiful loose ones.

**Eric's POV**

After developing the thought of my Lover being dripping wet from her shower I jump up from behind my desk and stroll out into the bar where it had just opened for the night, but the flow was slow with the night being so young. With a quick nod to Pam to indicate my departure I exit Fangtasia and climb into my red corvette before heading to Bon Temps. I do love my corvette, but I also love flying around at night. But after the last time I don't think Sookie will appreciate me flying her around everywhere, especially after she's no doubt spent hours on her hair. Women. I will never understand why they always want to look so perfect; back in my time woman did not care for faffing.

They awoke in the morning, brushed their hair then either left it down or tied it back. Some may even have braided their hair or put it up in a bun if they worked out in the fields harvesting. But most women from my time were either married and looking after the children, or they were working hard in the field until it was time for them to marry. Even then they did not get a say in who they were wed to, it was usually assigned by the man of the family through different social meetings and bargaining. I still remember when my father told me I had to marry Aude after my brother died. It was then my responsibility to take over what was once his. But these thoughts I will not dwell on, they are but of my past. I cannot afford to let myself slip back there when I have so much going for me right now.

When I get to Sookie's I go over her rocky drive and I could hear the pebbles and stones as my corvette throws them up in the air. No doubt leaving small scratches somewhere on my car. I will have to get Sookie to get this drive fixed; she surely cannot drive her car over this with ease. Especially with all these pot holes. I shake my head as I get out of my car and head to Sookie's front door. After I few knocks and still no answer, I decide that I should just wonder in. If she has any protests I will just tell her that I became worried when she did not come to the door. She would surely believe that. With that I open the door and step over the threshold before quietly closing the door behind me. I could hear music coming from one of the rooms; it was one of those nuisance songs that humans these days call 'pop'. Whatever happened to the good old classical music? I will have to introduce it to Sookie. She may even like it.

I follow the blasted noise to what I remember as being my Lover's bedroom; I smile wickedly to myself as I gently ease the door open to find my Lover in the middle of getting dressed. If only I was here a little earlier. She was just pulling her dress up her beautifully tanned legs when she realises someone is watching her. I caught her peering out of the corner of her eyes, I expected her to stop and greet me but instead she just carries on pulling the dress up her body. Making sure to give me a show of it before she finally has her arms through the straps of the dress. With vampire speed I get behind her as I zip her up at the back. It was only a small zip that I'm sure she could have managed herself, but I felt obliged to help her. Plus If I didn't get her dressed quickly and fully then we would miss our reservations due to me ravishing her instead.

"You are looking delicious, Lover" I breath into her ear gently before kissing her neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she compliments me before tearing my hands off her hips and going over to her small vanity and picking up the necklace I bought her for tonight.

"Would you mind?" she asks and I incline my head as I go over and collect it from her. She lifts the back of her gorgeous hair up so I could put the delicate necklace around her neck and clasp it at the back. When that deed was finished she lets her hair drop into place as she spins round and takes a good look at me. She eyes me up and down before grinning to herself and walking over to her bed where I saw the heels I got her laid out on the floor.

"You are torturing me, my Lover" I announce and she giggles at me before motioning for us to leave her bedroom after she's turned the music off.

"I don't want you getting any ideas. I actually look good" she warns me. Was she actually accusing me of being able to, how does Pam say, 'scruff her up'. Maybe she thought I would pounce on her and ruin all her clothes and hair. Her instincts were right, but there will be no pouncing until later.

"Our reservation is at 8:45" I inform her and she smiles that sweet smile at me before grabbing her purse.

"I have something for you, but I'll give it you when we get there" she tells me and I mutter out a 'tease' before opening the door for her to exit ahead of me. Within the next few minutes her house was locked up and we were in my corvette on the way to a special restraunt that sells both food and blood. So I and my Lover will both be accounted for. While I was driving the silence was comfortable, but I want to know what Sookie has for me. I wonder if it's a devious picture of herself naked, or maybe she's just teasing me to see how I would react. I let all those thoughts play out, with all the different scenarios taking place. All of them ending exactly the same with me ravishing her and her me.

When we arrive at the restraunt we were slightly early, but it did not look busy so we will probably be able to claim our booth early. And I was exactly right when we entered and a waiter called 'Joseph' came straight to us and booked us in before taking us to the table I booked. I specifically asked for one that wasn't in the middle of the restraunt, but one that held some imitation of privacy. He did succeed when he brought us to a well-lit table in the corner. The restraunt lighting was dimmed and the place was rather beautiful with candles glowing here and there.

"Wow" I hear Sookie whisper when she gets a good look round. Feeling rather proud of myself we take our seats at the booth.

"Can I get you guys any drinks now at all?" Joseph asks nervously. He must still be new on the job and new at dealing with vampires.

"A type O True Blood would be lovely thank you" I give him a toothy grin just to balance things out.

"A gin and tonic would be great, thank you" my southern belle is very polite. Unlike some women I have seen.

"Okay then. Sir would you like your blood at the same time as this young lady's meal or when she gets her drink?" he inquires and I tell him to bring it when she has her meal. I need to keep myself amused somehow while she's eating. Within minutes he has taken her meal order and has brought her drink over; she thanks him before he takes back off again.

"Eric, I would like to thank you for all those clothes you got me; it sort of made me feel bad-"I cut her off there. There was no way she is going to be returning these.

"It's fine, Lover. I felt as though I owed you them and as long as you like them you keep them" I assure her and she just gets a small smile.

"What I was going to say, was that I got you this" she puts a small dark blue box in front of me "In return for your kindness" I was feeling rather over whelmed that she even got me something. I have never received a present before, especially not from a human. I didn't know what to say so instead I open the box to find a brooch that I recognised all too well. Where did she find this? It brought back so many memories for me, despite it not being the same one as the one I had before but it was a perfect replica. Other than this one being in white gold of course.

"Lover, where did you get this?" I ask and she looks scared for a moment.

"At a jewellers in town, why do you not like it?" she was looking rather panicked now so I offer her a smile so she would calm down.

"Quite the opposite actually. This brooch here is similar to the one my father had, the one he gave to me when I was finally classed as a man at 12. As I recall it's called a dragon brooch, my father told me it represented many things for our family. Back then this type of jewellery was very rare to find, obviously now it isn't. But you have no idea how great a gift you have truly given me" I compliment her as I let all the memories flood back into my mind. There were even some that I had forgotten all about. It was like my childhood and family were all just piecing back together in my brain; my dear southern belle will never truly comprehend just how much this gift means to me.

When I peer at her I see that she's over joyed at my reaction, but I will have to thank her even better later. Right now I wish to have a proper talk with her. I carefully put the brooch back into the box, making sure not to break it or scratch it before putting the lid back on it.

"Sookie, the real reason I brought you here was because I want to know more about you. I have never had a woman intrigue me so much" I tell her and she beams at me, making those blasted feelings rise in me again. I think maybe I am better off approaching this subject with Sookie rather than Pam. The last thing I need is Pam accusing me of going 'soft' over a human.

"Okay" Sookie agrees happily making me relived that I wasn't going to have to fight with her.

I knew that she would be asking me questions as well; it is only fair that I give her information on myself just as she is doing for me.

"What family do you have?" I query her in the hopes she will be truthful with me.

"I don't have much family left. I've only got my brother, Jason, and my cousin Hadley. But she ran off a while back and we haven't heard from her in years" she admits. So there was only her and her brother.

"What happened to your parents?"

"They were swept away by the river when they went over the bridge during a storm" she tells me while shrugging like it's nothing. But I could see that it was hurting her on the inside, she just didn't want to show it.

"After that we went to go live with our grandmother who died last year" she carries on. I nod my head to show her that I am listening and taking everything that she says in.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but what of your family back when you were human?" she asks, obviously worried as to how I'm going to react to that subject.

"When I was human I had my mother and father as well as siblings; just like any other family. When my elder brother died I was left with the duty of marrying Aude, who'd previously been with him. I was sixteen at the time when me and Aude married; she was older, but she wasn't a silly girl. She had her wits about her and she was willing. Together we had six children; only three of them lived. Two boys and a girl. Our sixth child and Aude died within hours of each other due to a fever. I was in my early twenties at the time, possibly twenty-three, and back then there was no such thing as stay at home dads. So I needed a new wife; not only because I did miss Aude, but because I needed someone to look after the children. After a meeting one night with a potential wife, I got a little bit too drunk and well…" I quickly dropped the story after realising just how much of myself I had revealed to her.

"You got made a vampire that night" she finishes off and I nod my head in confirmation, but that isn't what filled my thoughts. What filled my thoughts was that I actually told _all _of that to her. I hadn't even told Pam half of that, she knew I was married and had children but that was it. There was just something about this woman that just made me want to tell her everything about me. I was putting a lot of trust into a woman who I barely knew. It was almost like I was compelled to tell her all of that information from my human life. Is she a witch? Not possible. She has no scent of a witch and I highly doubt she has any magical ability that could force me to open up to her. Maybe her gift touched me more than I thought it had; maybe it made me wanting to open up to her more.

"What are your plans for the future?" I ask before she could ask anything else to do with my past.

"Well, when I was younger I held the same dreams as any other girl. I always thought I would grow up, meet prince charming get married and have children. But as I got older I realised that there was no way I would ever be able to meet anyone who would accept me fully, and that I would only bring suffering upon a child if I brought one into the world" she admits and I felt my interest spike.

"Why would the child suffer? And why would no one accept you properly?" I ask and she just gives me that look that translates to, 'you already know'. But despite that she went on and explained.

"No man would be able to accept me and love me because of my disability. I mean, who would? Would you be able to be with a woman who could read your every thought? Who would know what you thought about her and if you ever cheated on her. Being able to hear all those thoughts like 'her ass looks huge in that, but just lie to her so we can get going' or 'God she has massive breasts'. Not exactly comforting thoughts. As for children, well, I just can't risk them having this horrid mental problem as well. I wouldn't wish this on anyone" it seems that this sharing thing has affected the both of us. We have both revealed so much to each other and that's before the food is even here. Speak of the devil, I think as the waiter arrives and puts down my True Blood and Sookie's meal of salmon and baby potatoes.

While she ate and I drank, it was silent. But a peaceful silence that wasn't tense or awkward and the minute she was done I paid the bill and we were both on our way to mine. We have both had a night of revealing some of our lives, but the rest shall have to wait for another day. Right now we both need to just relax and bask in each other. I was practically craving to touch her, to feel her. She must have been having similar thoughts because the instant we were in the house we were both on each other and kissing. We left our shoes at the front door before heading to my safe room where we undress each other at an incredibly painfully slow rate. Before we left the restraunt I asked Sookie to put the brooch back in her purse so it was secure. She left it by the door which was fine with me. I needed her right _now._

When we were both naked we take a few moments to admire each other. Sookie was straddling my waist as I lay down on the bed. Her hands were exploring me like it was the first time she had ever seen me, but I couldn't really say anything because I was the same with her. Despite the many times we have made love, each time just seemed…new. It was always different each time, I don't know how, it just is. After our slow teasing I pull her down so I could kiss her, so I could feel her soft plump lips against mine. The kiss was hungry and passionate and it only increased when I felt her impale herself on my dick. An instant moan left both our mouths before she pulls back from me and rests her hands on my chest as she slowly rocks against me. Teasing me even further. I move my hands to her hips and hep her in the hopes of being able to encourage her to go faster.

"Faster" I demand just in case she didn't quite get the message with my hands helping her.

She giggles a little bit but completely dismisses my request as she slows down even more. She is actually going to be the final death of me. I can just feel it.

"Even when I'm on top, you still want to be the dominant one" she points out as she finally gives in to me and speeds up.

"You know you like it" I torment her and she winks at me before lifting herself up and slamming back down on me. I groan in response as I lift myself up and catch her lips with mine. I have only known my Lover for a little over a week (that's if I get rid of the week we did not see each other after the first time we made love. The time I believed was just a one night stand but still left her my number to see if she pinned after me as much as I did her) yet she is bringing out things in me I never knew existed. Maybe I should follow Pam's advice and just let these 'feelings' develop more before I decide what to do about my Lover. For all I know they could just be enhanced feelings of lust.

In an instant I have us flipped so she's beneath me and her perfect legs are wrapped around me as I pound into her. Her soft moans only encouraging me further.

"Oh, God, Eric" She moans out as I kiss down her neck before biting down. Taking a few greedy gulps of her sweet blood. That put us both over the edge as we both come to an end at the same time. Both of us shouting out through the joy and pleasure. After that amazing orgasm I carry on moving slowly in her until we are both down from our highs, the second that is done I gently pull out of her before lying next to her. Attentively licking at the bite wounds so they would heal. Like I said before, I do not need to mark her for people to know she is mine. As soon as she was healed I pull her into my arms and give her one last kiss before she slowly closes her eyes.

"Thank you, Lover. You truly are amazing" I whisper into her ear and she gets a small smile on her face.

"Nothing compared to you though" she compliments before sleep tugs her down. It's a good thing I had Bobby stock the fridge up for her. It's also a good thing that her toiletries are still here; I also had Bobby get her some warm clothing for tomorrow after he informed me yesterday that it was going to be cold. I don't want my southern belle cold during the day. I wonder if Sookie is supposed to be working for that shifter tomorrow.

With that thought I get out of bed, making sure not to wake her, before I go into my draw and grab a small notepad and pen. I write down Bobby's number for her to call, as well as a little message for her, before calling Bobby and leaving him strict instructions. I told him that if Sookie calls he must obey her and go to her. He also must be polite to her otherwise punishment will be served. Just before dawn pulled me down, I made sure to move the flashlight onto the table top so Sookie could find it with ease this time. As soon as that task was done I climb back into the bed and my Lover cuddles into me in her sleep. My arms going around her automatically, almost as if they belonged there. Now that is a strange thought.

**AN: I want to offer that 200 words for every review I get again because I really enjoy having the challenge :D xx**

**Here's the link to the brooch:**

**http:/www(dot)jelldragon(dot)com/eshop/images/ad46(dot)jpg**


	10. Helping Out

**AN: Thank you to ****erin1705****, ****TeaCupHuman****, ****TMart37****, ****Lina0504****, ****TheLadyKT****, ****ChickiesMom****,****alyanne1375**** (I will answer your questions next), ****theoneandonlykenna****, ****Mo**** (I will answer you as well), ****sluggysmom**** and ****ljhjelm49**** for reviewing xx You guys have earned an extra 2200 words for this chapter :D**

**alyanne1275: To answer your questions no one is aware about Bill working for the Queen and Lorena will be established in later chapters when Eric brings up the topic of Bill and Sookie's break up again. So that should happen in the next couple of chapters possibly. As to your other question I am following some of the events in the book but right now I am more concerned about establishing a ground in which Eric and Sookie can stand on first. :D xx**

**Mo: You need not worry and wish no more, as I have been spending some time on developing my lemons and they should hopefully be more detailed than before. I hope that you enjoy them. :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ten

**Sookie's POV**

Waking up was like a dream, I felt at ease as well as content and by God I have never felt so comfortable before. The only dull side to all this is that Eric has once again got me locked in his vice like grip. With a sigh I start the challenge of removing his arms from around me; it turns out today was much easier to move them. This time, luckily, I did not have to worry about finding my way out of the room in the dark because Eric must have had his wits about him yesterday seeing as he so kindly left the torch on the bedside table for me. I snatch it up and flick it on, the beam of the light landing straight on a notepad next to where the troch was. I pick it up figuring I can read it when I get out of this room and into some proper light; we all know how awkward it is to read when the only light you have is a torch light that is a pain to keep still.

After getting out of Eric's resting place, with no injuries this time, I walk into the living room where the sunlight was blazing through the window. I bask in its warmth for a few moments before turning my attention to the letter at hand.

_Lover,_

_There is plenty of food in the fridge as well as some warm clothing for you in the bedroom where my closet is. I was unsure if you had to work for the shifter today, so I have left you Bobby's number below. I'm sure you remember my day man Bobby; he is under strict instructions to do what you tell him to and to take you wherever you need to go. If he disobeys or is rude to you at any point, do not hesitate to tell me. Your toiletries from before are still in the bathroom, as well as a few extra additions. Have a good day and I will hopefully see you when I rise._

_-Eric_

After that there was Bobby's name and his number below it, but I couldn't help smile at the little note in my hand. Yes, it wasn't anything special but this letter from Eric seems more caring and sentimental than the one he wrote me before. You've also got to appreciate the beautiful hand writing he has. After admiring it for more time than I should have, I remember that I did indeed have work today. But my shift wasn't until 5pm today. Arlene wanted the morning shift; she said something about having a date with a really handsome guy tonight so she wanted to swap shifts with me. Of course I agreed seeing as I don't really have much going for me and I always need the work, no matter when the shift is or how many I work in a day. Money was sort of becoming tight and I was struggling to afford simple luxuries such as things like hot water.

Plus I could really do with a new phone. I've had this old one for God knows how long, and it's about time I was due a new one. I even have a little money pot that I have been putting money in every week. It was only ever a small sum because I had bills and necessities that I needed more than a phone. I can live without a new phone, whereas I can't live without water, heating, food, drinks, etc. I shake those thoughts away as I make my way into the bathroom so I can have a quick shower, might I mention that I was washing my hair with some strawberry shampoo that Eric had bought for me and put in my toiletry bag. I have never known my hair to smell so nice before. After washing and rinsing myself I climb out before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my dripping wet body.

With that finished I make my way into the bedroom where Eric said there were some fresh, clean, warm clothes for me. And he wasn't joking. Right there on the bed was a darkish purple bra and pants set along with a pair of light blue jeans, a plain white short sleeved top and a baby blue coloured jumper. It was a similar jumper to the baby pink one he got me before. Not only that, but all of them where the correct size. I was flabbergasted. But I couldn't help that little bit of reluctance and guilt that crept up on me as I slid the clothing on. I like that Eric cares enough to get me some clothes here and there but I hate that he keeps buying me all these gifts. I appreciate it greatly, especially with money being so tight, but I feel as though I'm a charity case; when I'm not.

I'm pretty sure Eric doesn't know anything about my money problems, so he obviously wasn't thinking '_Oh, poor southern girl is struggling. Oh, I know! I'll buy her some pretty things to lure her to me, not to mention that it's a win/win situation. She gets free gifts, and I get laid and blood all in one'_. But if I'm to be honest I highly doubt Eric would think anything like that anyway; he would probably think something similar but with more technical and harder words. Heck, he could even think it in a different language if he wanted to. After my little rant in my head, I head over to the kitchen, which I still think is too big for a vampire, to make myself some breakfast. On second thoughts, should I say lunch? Seeing as it is 12:34pm. I'm really going to have to stop Eric from ravishing me so late at night; I don't think sleeping this late in can be good for me. Not to mention it will screw up my body clock.

After lunch I couldn't figure out for the life of me what I wanted to do until it was time to leave for work. Maybe I could do Eric a favour and give this place a quick clean round? That actually sounds like a great idea seeing as there is dust on some of the surfaces and I could just spruce the place up a bit as a surprise for him. I hope it's one surprise that he will enjoy; I would hate to go through all this effort for him to dislike it. I did get a bit of a surprise when I finished cleaning his massive house to see that it was probably time I left here so I can get my work outfit from home and get to Merlotte's on time. I quickly slip on the high heels from last night, not caring that it doesn't match my outfit, before phoning Bobby to come and get me. He didn't sound at all pleased.

**Eric's POV**

When night had fallen I woke up to find that there was no sound of Sookie in the house anywhere. She must have had to leave to go work for that shifter, at least while she is gone and busy I can get some work done at Fangtasia without her distracting me. As I walk through my house into the kitchen, so I can get myself a blood, I realise that my home is cleaner than it was yesterday. Did my southern belle clean my house for me? That was very thoughtful of her although it wasn't very necessary. Maybe she was just bored and lonely and figured that cleaning the place would help? That sounds very likely, not to mention reasonable. I could faintly feel that my Lover was stressed but okay. It must be crowded down at the shifters place.

After my blood I leave my home and climb into my corvette before taking off for Fangtasia, naturally breaking every speed limit I happen to go past. Not that the human police cared much what we vampires do. They may act all tough and knowing, but really when they see one of us they quiver in their boots before crying home to mommy. Pulling into Fangtasia's parking lot I can already see that Pam's here seeing as her spotless silver Porche is sat happily under the beams of the lamppost. Why you would park your car near a lamppost I will never know; I mean, what would you do if the lamppost ever broke and fell onto your car? It would be a dreadful payment to get the car repaired, even if the insurance people do pay up.

I shake my head at such foolishness before jumping out of my car and strolling into my bar to see everyone hard at work, making sure that everything is ready and set up for tonight. I nod my head to Pam and Clancy as I go past them towards my office. Might as well get some paperwork out of the way before the club opens and I have to go out there and enthral the disgusting vermin. Whatever possessed me to open this club as a tourist attraction, I will never know. All I ever see, every night, is humans coming in here dressed tartly in black as they search the room for their thrill of the night. Not to mention the vampires who come in here for their fuck and feeds, or just because it is there turn to entertain the disgraceful fangbangers.

"Master?" Pam calls out as she knocks on the door before opening it. She was already dressed in her uniform and didn't step into the room until I called her in; she obviously had something to talk to me about but she blatantly wants to get on my good side first. I swear to God if it's about what I talked to her about yesterday…

"I'm not here to tease you if that's what you think. I just want to know how your 'date' went last night seeing as you never did return to Fangtasia last night to check how everything went for the night; like you would usually do. You must have had fun" she points out with a fangy grin as she neatly places herself in the chair opposite my desk.

"I did enjoy myself, yes" I admit as I think back over the night.

"And what is this?" Pam asks as she leans forward and gently touches the brooch on my shirt. I didn't lie to Sookie when I told her how much I loved it, I even felt like wearing it today. It brings back so many memories, most of them being very fond ones that I am glad to have back in my mind.

"Sookie bought me it" I tell her and her entire face expresses just how shocked she is. Is it really such a big deal that my Lover bought me something in return for the gifts I have given her?

"Did she buy you this for no particular reason?" why Pamela was full of questions tonight.

"She bought me it in return for the gifts I have bought her" maybe now Pam will feel satisfied and will leave me be. But oh no, not Pam. When I peer at her I see that she's smirking as she leans back more comfortably in the chair. I mimic her as I, too, make myself more comfortable.

"I think, no wait, I know you like her. I can see it tattooed all over your face, not to mention that foolish smile you've had plastered on your face from the minute I mentioned last night" she informs me triumphantly.

"Pamela, is it really such a big deal that I enjoy having my telepath round as company?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow. I usually wouldn't have called Sookie '_my telepath_' but I needed to get Pam off my case, the only way I can succeed in that is if I try to show her that I feel no attachment to Sookie what-so-ever. Even though, I hate to admit it, that is a complete lie. I do feel rather attached to Sookie and if I couldn't see her anymore I don't know how I could react, but I can guarantee you it would be a negative reaction.

"Well, it sort of is Eric. Seeing as you _never _enjoy the company of humans. Not even those you fuck and feed with. You always complain how most of the woman can't take all of you in" trust Pam to bring up the topic of how my dick doesn't always fit in all women. Some find it uncomfortable and painful, unlike the small minority who can take all of me and fell no pain or uncomfort; like Sookie. But it is very rare to find said woman. I got very lucky with my southern belle.

"Is that all Pam? I am very busy as you should already know" I try to get rid of her but she was having none of it.

"Don't bullshit me, Eric. You barely have any work to be busy _with,_ unless you've snuck Sookie in here somewhere. I can faintly smell her in your office" Damn. I forgot all about the bra my Lover put in the draw.

"Pam" I growl out and she bows her head before muttering a goodbye and leaving. I knew I was going to have to go out there sooner or later, it would be bad for business if I didn't show my face at some point.

**Sookie's POV**

Tonight Merlotte's was absolutely over flowing with customers and I had spent most of the night with my 'crazy Sookie' smile plastered in place. Not only that but I was barely making any tips, none of the barmaids were. I was really relying on my tips tonight; I've got to pay my water bill tomorrow and I don't get my pay check for another few days. I'm going to have to ask Sam if I can get my pay check early or something because I can't live without my water. How am I supposed to shower or bath? Or wash my clothes? Or clean dishes? I just can't if I don't get this bill paid on time. I was late last month with the payment and this month they want it on time otherwise they're cutting my hot water off for a week, which isn't going to help me at all.

I could tell that Sam knew I wanted to talk to him and when I went to get a pitch of beer for my brother and his work mates Sam leans over the bar to talk to me.

"Hey, _Cher, _I can tell you need to talk to me. Why don't you head over into my office after you've taken this pitcher over and we can talk, yeah?" he queries and I nod my head with a smile before taking the pitcher over to the rowdy table of men. They were all excited and from what I could hear (through my telepathy) they were celebrating getting a new contract. Meaning more work and bigger pay checks. Well, some people get it better than others. With a sigh I walk away and over to Sam's office, but not before making sure that my tables didn't need anything first.

When I get in there I collapse into the chair feeling exhausted and stressed to the max. I can only hope that Sam can afford to give me my check early, I know he's got bills he has to pay this week as well.

"What can I do for ya, Sook?" he asks when he comes in and takes his seat in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk.

"I was wondering if there was any chance I could get my pay check early" I inquire, not really wanting to admit to him just how much I need the money. I don't want to feel as though I'm begging.

"I'm not sure, Sook. If I give you yours early then everyone else will want theirs early as well. Is there a reason why you need it so soon?" you could blatantly see that he was worried, obviously thinking the worst.

"No, no it's nothing really. I'll sort it out, thanks anyway Sam" I give him a small smile before getting up and exiting his office.

The only reason I even somewhat brightened up when I walked back into the bar was because I walked in to find Eric sat in my area waiting patiently. For the first time tonight I actually had a genuine smile on my face as I walked over to his table.

"Hey, how can I help you?" I ask him brightly. But he was obviously in no mood for pleasantries because he motions for me to sit across from him. I do exactly what he wants but I make sure to be sat on the edge of the chair so my tables know I'm ready to jump up at any minute to get them anything they want.

"What's wrong? I could feel how distressed you were" he asks as he gently takes my hand. Not only surprising me but himself as well as he stares down at our hands before moving his gaze up to my eyes. Leaving our hands as they were.

"It's nothing really. I've just got some bills that I need to pay tomorrow and I was just seeing if I could get my pay check off Sam early so I could pay them. But I'm sure I will sort something out" I could clearly see just how unhappy he was about this, especially when he removes his hand from mine and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why did you not tell me? I can help you out and pay the bill, along with any others you may be struggling with, for you. I have no problems with that" I couldn't tell if he was stating fact or if he was actually offering.

"I don't need the charity, I'll sort it out. I have some money saved up that I was going to buy a new mobile with, but I can use that to pay fo-"I got cut off there when Eric slams his hands on the table. Not loud enough to attract attention, but loud enough to shut me up.

"Enough of this, okay? I will pay your bills for you, I hate seeing you like this" he tells me. I felt so many different feelings emerge when he said he hated seeing me like this, all worked up I assumed he meant. But it still meant a lot to me that he cares enough to help me out.

"I can see I'm not going to win this conversation, so at least let me pay you back. It would make me feel a hell of a lot better" I admit, knowing full well my independence always came first above all my other qualities.

"That's not necessary, Lover. I have more money than I do sense and I would rather use it to help you out than let it sit there doing nothing in my bank" he persuades me.

"You don't know how grateful I am right now" I tell him as I smile at him sweetly.

"Oh, but you can show me when you get off work. Which I assume is in about 15 minutes, am I wrong?" he asks. I look over to the clock to see that he is correct. I reckon he does that on purpose.

**Eric's POV**

I couldn't believe that I actually had to persuade my Lover into letting me help her out. The minute I felt her distress I was out of Fangtasia and straight here, ready for anything. This is only a minor problem and one that I didn't have thought up in my head when I left to come here, but none the less I feel better now that I am helping her. I want Sookie to learn that I am here to help her no matter what. We may not have any type of 'relationship' going on, but that does not mean I don't want to help her. The second my Lover was finished we were out the door and back at hers where she could show me just _how _grateful she is. When the door was shut I was on her like a lion as I pick her up, her slender legs wrapping around my waist, before pressing her up against the wall.

My lips attack her soft ones as they turn hungrily against one another. Both of us aiming for the same goal.

"Bedroom" she breathes into my ear when I venture my kisses down her neck. I oblige and take her there, laying her on the bed; never letting my lips leave her. I reattach my mouth back to hers as my hand snakes down her body and to the button on her black shorts. As I move my hand down, bringing the zipper with me, I found that she was dripping wet. I could feel it through the fabric of the shorts, not to mention her lacy pants. The surge of lust I felt from not only myself but from my Lover drove me crazy as I pulled her top off along with mine before trailing my kisses down her body. When I reached my destination I pull off her shorts and pants before admiring her glistening wet folds. I could hear Sookie whimper when I gently ran my finger up her wet slit.

I gently start to rub my thumb over the hard nub, enjoying the sounds of my Lover's moans before I lean in and lick her slightly. Not letting my tongue enter her, or letting it touch her most sensitive part. When I had her writhing I remove my thumb as I encircle her clit with my mouth and suck on it vigorously as I let my tongue occasionally dash out to lick it.

"Oh, God, Eric. You're killing me" she mumbles through a moan. I knew I was succeeding in teasing her so I move my mouth away from her clit and let my thumb go back there to retrace it as I align my tongue with her slit before delving in and licking away. Her soft hands knitting themselves in my hair as I indulge myself in my Lover's wet folds. Each lick making my own desire flare. With that thought in mind I gently remove my jeans with my spare hand without Sookie noticing. It's a good thing I went commando.

I wrap my hand around myself as I stroke up and down in time to each lick I deliver to Sookie's dripping pussy.

"Eric, please just fuck me now" It seems that I have reduced my Lover to just being blunt, but I will not allow her the pleasure of my cock quite yet. I am enjoying tormenting her far too much. Despite my dick throbbing at the thought of being in her, being encased by her hot slick wet folds. I groan to myself at just the thought as I speed up the pumping of my cock and dive my tongue into Sookie making her scream out as her orgasm takes over her. My own following soon after. Together we shout out as our highs consume us, before we have both even fully calmed down I was on top of her; ramming my cock into her at full speed making her breath hitch in her throat.

I saw a tear leak out of her eye making my actions halt instantly.

"Did I hurt you, Lover?" I ask and she shakes her head as she lifts herself up a bit so I can discard her bra. I do as she implied before she rests back down and wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck before she moves her hips up; encouraging me to continue.

"Not until you tell me why you're crying" I make sure my point is clearly heard and it obviously was when she sighs.

"I'm just over whelmed. That's all, please carry on. It feels so good" she begs me as she bites my neck lightly, not drawing any blood though. That was enough to make me start up again, I always get a thrill when a woman bites me. It has been a guilty pleasure of mine for a long time.

With every plunge I made into her, her hips thrust straight back making us both moan and groan simultaneously. The pleasure filling us both is so powerful that combined it would destroy us both. The more I saw Sookie's pleasure and the more I imagined her in different positions, maybe even images of us using sex toys in the future came across my mind, I thrust into her harder and faster. Making sure to hit her G-spot every time, never letting my movements falter. Just as we were both so close to our release I lean down and kiss my Lover gently before biting into her neck and taking a few pulls of her delicious blood. The bite bringing both of us over the edge as we moan and groan, scream and shout through every bit of pleasure and ecstasy that runs through our bodies at the sensation. When we were both done I give Sookie a hard, long (no pun intended), passionate kiss before collapsing down next to her.

I gently lick up her shoulder and neck, collecting all the blood that has trickled out of the puncture marks, until I get to the bite marks where I lazily lick it until it's fully healed. When that was done my Lover cuddles into me and I accept her warmth. I wasn't cold, I don't even feel the cold, but the warmth of her body was a treat on its own as we laid there in the after math of our love making. Both us still in a lusty haze.

"I must leave soon" I whisper into her ear as her eyes begin to close as her head rests peacefully above where my heat should beat.

"Stay with me until I'm asleep, please" she pleads and I accept knowing that she will be asleep soon enough. Not only that but it will not take me long to get back to Shreveport from here if I fly.


	11. Need

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, TheLadyKT and theoneandonlykenna for reviewing xx I would like to take this chance to ask for you all to vote on my poll on my profile page please :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

The last few days have been wonderful, each night I would see my southern belle and we would make love. We have shared countless orgasms over the last few days, but today I was dismayed when she told me over the phone that I could not indulge myself in her; she said something about her time of the month. I do believe that means she's having her monthly bleed, I didn't see the problem. I expressed as much making her sigh. She told me she would come over to Fangtasia like I wished, but she was sorry she couldn't take me to bed. Although I do faintly remember her murmuring something about her having a trick up her sleeve. That phone call felt like a life time ago and I realised then that I craved to see my Lover. Even though I couldn't ravish her, I still wanted to be near her. But to my confusion that feeling wasn't want - it was need.

Maybe this would be the correct time for me and Sookie to talk about this; maybe she will be able to help me with these feelings. Especially now that she won't distract me sexually seeing as it is her 'time'. But then again she would distract me more; her blood would be leaving her body therefore driving me crazy. I'm sure we could work something out. As I waited for her to arrive I scanned the club from my position on my throne, just to see the usual things. But even they didn't hold my attention for long, I kept wondering if discussing my feelings with Sookie would be wise. What happens if she interprets my feelings wrong? What happens if my feeling scare her? What if she doesn't feel the same? Why do I doubt myself so much? Before I met her I never doubted myself, I never even questioned myself. But since she has entered my life properly I have been contradicting every little thing. Things that specifically involve her, or her and me.

I have contradicted myself from just simple things like whether I should phone my Lover all the way to whether I should discuss these emotions with her. A vampire should not feel so attached to a human, but here I am. Attached to _her_. I am not just physically attached, but emotionally as well. Pam was right when she told me that I was attached to Sookie more than I was to my usual fuck and feeds. But even then I didn't see Sookie as a fuck and feed, I see her as the beautiful woman she is. I see her as an independent woman who deserves nothing but respect and the best things in life. I even _want _to give her the best things in life. Maybe I should have another talk with Pam before I talk to Sookie? Especially seeing as I do have to think about what the Queen said. I have around about 3 weeks, maybe less, until she comes back for my Lover. In that time I must decide whether I wish to bond to her or not. Would she want to be bonded to me?

"Master? I can sense your…confusion" Pam puts the terms nicely. But what she actually wanted to say was that she could feel my distress. Luckily for me Pam knew that I would hate her for accusing me of being distressed. I _never _get distressed.

"Pamela, your timing is spectacular as usual. I could really do with your – assistance for a better word for it" I was originally going to say advice, but Pam would enjoy the word far too much as it sounds too much like a plea. Whereas saying 'assistance' makes it sound more like I am the one in control, not her. I motion for her to follow me to my office so we can talk about this more privately. The second we are in the confines of my office Pam begins speaking.

"I'll help in any way I can. I will assume it is to do with Sookie again?"

"Your right on the money as usual" I compliment her as I walk over to my chair and sit in it, leaning back in it with a grin on my face at just the mere thought of Sookie as her image invades my mind.

"So then what is it this time? Your feelings getting too much for you? Have they increased? Do you want to tell her how you feel but you don't know if that's wise?" I would love to know how she always manages to guess everything correctly. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew her, I would say she was a psychic vampire. But even I know that she isn't, she would have told if she was.

"If you wouldn't mind helping me, then yes those are the exact topics I wish to discuss. Although we are on a time limit for this discussion, from what I can tell my Lover will be here in about 40 minutes; maybe less" I inform her. Her smirk is only a small bit of evidence that she is enjoying this far too much.

"Why don't you tell me _everything_? I would love to hear what the great Eric Northman is feeling towards a human" she encourages me as she walks over to the chair across from my desk before she plonks herself down in it, leaning back comfortably before crossing her left leg over her right one as she looks at me expectantly.

"As you already know from before, I have had these ridiculous feelings for her. But lately they have been stronger and more noticeable. They have also become clearer; I have been almost in need of her presence. It's like a force that keeps attracting me to her. Every night when I awake I have to either see her, phone her; have some form of contact with her. If I am to be honest it has become a nuisance all these feelings. If I could rid myself of them I would. But deep down, I don't want to get rid of them" I admit myself to Pam who loses the smirk and gains a serious attitude. Her face clearly saying _holy shit_. Usually I wouldn't have admitted this type of thing to Pam but I can always trust her and rely on her to be truthful to me. She has never done me wrong, if anything we are very close; she wouldn't dream of leading me in the wrong direction.

"Holy shit, if I was to be honest I would say you were in love with her" she was being incredibly serious as well.

"Not possible. I would never allow myself to feel such a feeling as that. Love is a weakness, and I am not weak" I protest but she just leans back in her chair more, that damn smirk staining her face again.

"You're in _love_" she was enjoying this far too much. There is no way I could love Sookie, yes I do care for her on some level. Yes I do feel protective of her. But love? I don't think so. I like her, don't get me wrong, but I certainly do not love her.

"Let's face it Eric. You're in too deep with her; you've allowed yourself to open up to her, to become attached to her. There is no going back now. You could rip her out of your life now but you will just hurt yourself and her in doing so" the logic Pam uses makes sense but I was still sceptical of this whole topic of 'love'.

"Leave me. I have a lot to think about. Please do tell me when Sookie arrives" I dismiss her. She bows her head respectfully before leaving my office, leaving me to my thoughts. Is everything Pam just told me true? Have I allowed myself to become vulnerable to emotions? Have I allowed myself to become too attached to my Lover's presence that I now crave it every night? There is just too much to deal with on my own, maybe talking to my lover will finalise everything. The second I see her I should be able to answer all these questions and more. I knew she was close I could feel it; the small bond we do have also tells me that she was in discomfort and slight pain. I frown at that. I knew it was only nature causing it due to her bleed, but I still hated to know that she was in pain. No matter how small it may be. Then I realise that only two more exchanges with her would tie her to me forever. And me to her. But the minute she died that bond would be lost.

I felt a stab of sadness at that thought but I shove it all away when there was a light knock on my door.

"Master, Sookie is here" Pamela informs me. I incline my head for her to allow Sookie through as I stand up ready to greet my Lover. Just then Sookie steps into my office, she was dressed simple but she still looked beautiful. Her light blue jeans and baby pink jumper (the one I bought her) making her look adorable. And sexy.

"Lover" I greet as I walk over to her before bending down and kissing her lightly on the lips. Pam knowing that she was not needed nor wanted she makes her leave, shutting the door behind her.

"You wanted to talk?" Sookie asks with a small smile. She looks worried; I wonder why she feels worried?

"Yes, if you would like to take a seat" I motion to the chair Pam previously vacated.

I know this probably looks more like a business conversation than a personal one, but I knew the further away from her I was the less likely I was to pounce on her. Especially when the smell of her delicious blood invades my senses. That hint of something more lingering in the smell. But she still swears to me that she is only human and telepathic. Her blood says differently but I have no evidence to back up my theory.

"Lover, I know we have only been a casual thing. But today I think we should discuss this and decide what is best for us both"

"Okay, where would you like to start?" ready for anything, that's what my beautiful Sookie is.

"What do you feel for me? If anything" I probe her, in the hopes she won't lie to me. I can always check the connection we have to see if what she tells me is her true feelings or not.

"If I'm to be honest I really like you. I feel connected to you, I feel like I need you. Whenever I wake up I just want to see you and I always look forward to when I do. But I don't know if they're _my _feelings or the ones that the small bond has caused" so she feels similar to how I do. Maybe we could make a go of this 'relationship' thing. If it works out then I will complete our bond in time for when Sophie-Anne comes to see us again. Then she will know for sure that Sookie is mine and not hers.

"I feel very similar, Lover. I do believe that what you feel are your own emotions, our bond is not strong enough to be able to manipulate how you feel towards me. But there is more than that I need to talk to you about"

"Please, go ahead" she insists, obviously much more relaxed now that we have our feelings out of the way. Although I should probably develop mine more to her.

"Well, there is the small matter of the Queen coming in less than three weeks to see us. You specifically. She wants you as her own pet, but I am very reluctant in giving you to her. I would rather you be here with me but if you wish to be with some other person then please do tell me now" this was the moment of truth.

"No, I don't want to be with anyone else. I don't want to sound needy or like any other woman, but I want to be with you" she admits making me grin knowing my Lover does want me as much as I want her.

"Then we will try to work this thing between us. If this relationship works out then I will complete the bond with you, with your permission of course, then the Queen will not be able to have you. But if you do not want to complete the bond, then I will just do everything I can to protect you and keep you here with me"

"We'll see about the bond at a later point, if that's okay?" she asks and I incline my head. It is only fair that I give her a chance to get used to the idea of being bonded. No doubt she will want more information on it at some point later on.

"I'm glad that we both agree and have finally settled this. Have you eaten?" I do not want my Lover to go hungry.

"Yes, I had something to eat before I came" she smiles brightly at me. I reciprocate her smile as I try to think up what we can talk about now. Maybe we could get to know each other even more? I still feel as though we are quite the strangers to each other. Not to mention that her past relationship with Bill intrigues me greatly.

"Lover, why don't we get to know each other some more? I'm sure there are still things we don't know about each other" I ask her hopefully as I stand up to offer her my hand. She nods her head as she accepts my extended hand and I lead her over to the couch so we are closer together and more comfortable.

**AN: So, what do you guys think to them finally giving their relationship a try?**

**Please do vote on my poll on my page, you can select up to 3 people on it :D**


	12. Teasing

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, Lina0504, theoneandonlykenna, ljhjelm49, sluggysmom, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT and kista-angel for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV**

We both found a position comfortable for the both of us instantly, I was sat down normally with my legs stretched out and I had Sookie tucked under my arm as she cuddled into my side. Her warmth was a welcomed guest, although I do not feel cold as I am vampire I still enjoy the heat that radiates off of humans. My Lover's heat specifically.

"What would you like to know about me then? I'm pretty sure I have told you everything about myself" she points out making me grin at her. She may think that but I'm pretty sure there is so much more that she hasn't told me; she just hasn't realised it yet.

"I hope I am not invading your space too much, Lover, but I do wish to know more about your relationship with Compton" I probe her in the hopes she will reveal all to me. Her body instantly tensing at just the name of her ex.

"There's not much to me and Bill, really. I saved him from drainers and that's when I had to reveal my telepathy to him. He was suspicious as to how I knew they were drainer and how I found him. Our relationship sort of just took off from there, we became close and he was my first everything practically. But then he broke my heart when I found out he was cheating on me with his maker, Lorena. Since then I haven't exactly been his number one fan, but he keeps insisting to me that he loves me but if you love someone why cheat on them?" she questions more to herself than me. Just hearing what he did to her made my blood boil. My Lover did not deserve to be cheated on, she deserves only the best. Compton definitely _not_ being the best. Lorena was a powerful vampire but she always lets her personal side affect her decisions, especially when Compton is involved. She has always had a soft side for him and she probably always will. But at least my Lover found out just how much of a low life scoundrel Compton is before she got too serious with him.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I wish I could have been there to comfort you and kick his ass" I tell her truthfully making her giggle. To say that she had just revealed her heartbreak over Bill she still held on to her joyful side. Blatantly not letting Compton affect her life any further. I wonder if his fang has managed to grow back yet; I highly doubt it but it is always a thought I have pondered. I have never lost a fang myself, so I do not know the time in which it takes to grow a fang back.

"We didn't know each other then, plus you kicked Bill's ass pretty good last time" she compliments me as she lifts her head up to look me in the eyes. I could see the sincerity in them and it only made me smile down at her.

"Who actually knows about your gift?" I inquire as I start to unconsciously stroke up and down her arm, the ending result being that her body relaxes more into my side as her head rests on my chest.

"Just me, my brother, Bill, Sam and a few others who are quite indecisive about whether I can actually read minds or whether I'm just crazy. Most people back in Bon Temps just label me under mental and in need of going to the loony bin" she sighs dejectedly.

"Well those people are just none believers. Do not let them put you down, Lover, you have a great gift that should be cherished" I try to cheer her up. She offers me a weak smile before a comfortable silence falls over us as we try to think up things to ask the other. I can't say there is much more I can ask my Lover and I don't think she has anything to ask me. But then she surprises me when she opens her mouth to speak.

"Eric, are you Bill's boss? Because when you told him to retract his fangs he followed your orders instantly" it was good to see that she's willing to learn more about me. About how I work and how I support myself these days.

"In a way, yes, I am Bill's boss. I am the sheriff of area 5 and therefore I am in charge of everyone within my area. Vampires in my area must come to me for permission to stay within my region and they must swear fealty to me if they plan on living here permanently. My leader, or as you would say 'boss', is the Queen. She rules over Louisiana and within her region there are 5 areas. Each area contains a sheriff just like me" I inform her and when I look down at her she looks really intrigued.

"Wow. That's all quite complicated when you think about it" she points out.

"In human terms then yes it may seem quite complicated but in vampire terms it's rather simple"

She was about to say something else on the matter but I had the sudden urge to kiss her. I did as much and she soon forgot what she was going to say as she melts against my lips; I soon move her onto my lap so she's straddling me. If it wasn't for her monthly bleed I would have taken her by now, but because of that I am restricted to the amount of sexual contact we may share. The minute our kiss heats up I start to gently move her hips so she grinds against my ever growing hard on. Only this woman can have such an effect on me, especially when she has barely done anything to get me in this state.

"Eric" she moans into my mouth after a few more grinds. When she begins to move of her own accord I start to rock my hips against hers. Only increasing the intense pleasure that is soon to arrive at this rate. As it stands I was correct and within only minutes we both meet our release as we shout out each other's names.

The experience is nowhere near as fantastic as actually being in my lover, but it was still worth it none the less. Plus I would happily repeat the process if this is as close to sex as we can get.

"Eric, I want to do something for you" she murmurs in my ear and when I present her with a questioning look she just grins at me before climbing off my lap and kneeling down between my legs. She gently unzips my jeans before tugging on them gently to let me know that she wants to move them. I lift myself up and she moves my jeans out of the way so my lower half was bare to her. My jeans were round my ankles practically but I did not care; especially when her soft lips made contact with the tip of my cock. I instantly knit my hands in her soft blonde hair as she experimentally licks at my after come and brand new pre-come.

"Do you like this?" she asks teasingly as she takes only the first inch of me in her mouth.

"Like is not the word I was thinking of. It's more of a love than a like. I love it when you do this" I clarify to her, earning me an extra inch in her mouth. After a few moments of teasing and me almost pleading to her she finally takes as much of me in as possible. What she couldn't get in her mouth (which was only a small amount) she strokes with her hand while the other hand fondles with my balls. She was moaning around me making me groan in response. I could feel as her tongue wrapped around me as she sucked on me as if I was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Hon kommer definitivt att vara den slutgiltiga döden av mig" I mumble to myself after what seemed like hours of agonisingly slow teasing. Her mouth is so wet and warm that I could almost imagine myself actually being inside that wet pussy of hers. I could just imagine me thrusting into her wet folds as she moans my name.

Those thoughts led me to start thrusting into her mouth gently as her tongue caresses every inch of skin it could reach. Her mouth working as if she has done this many times before, but I know for a fact that she hasn't. I could feel through are small connection that she was hasty and worried before she began. She now feels lustful and blissful, the more time that passes the more confident her actions became.

"I'm going to come, Lover" I warn her as I feel myself swell in her mouth. Moments later I met my release to which Sookie swallowed up eagerly.

"Was that okay?" Sookie asks shyly and I look at her exasperated.

"Okay? Lover, that was marvellous. You continue to surprise me more and more" I express to her making her giggle before a yawn escapes her lips.

"Are you tired, Lover? Do you wish for me to take you back home?" I ask as I get up and pull my jeans up before zipping them. For response she just shakes her head at me.

"No, I'm fine. I want to stay here with you for a little bit longer before I have to go" she tells me truthfully making something new come out in me. I couldn't quite place this emotion so I didn't spend long dwelling on it.

"Then why don't we go back to yours and I lay with you until you go to sleep?" I suggest needing to be as close to her as she does to me.

"That sounds lovely" she beams at me as I help her up before existing my office. Nodding to Pam as we go past, she nods back with that damn smirk on her face.

When we get to Sookie's we go straight to her bedroom and while she's in the bathroom preparing herself for bed; I begin to have a look around her room. I never really got the chance to look around before. It wasn't exactly a modern bedroom, but it did have that homely feeling to it that anyone could appreciate. She also had photos of her and a young man as well as pictures of an older woman with her around the room. I will assume that this is her brother and this older lady is her grandmother who I understand past a while ago. Just as I was starting to observe the photos more closely Sookie comes out and walks over to the bed. After she was in and settled I get in behind her, after ridding myself of my shoes, as I spoon her from the back. I wrap my arms around her as I kiss her neck. I could already hear her breath evening out after only a few moments.

"Sweet dream, Lover" I murmur into her ear just as sleep takes her over.

**AN: If I can get 15 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long and full of lemony goodness (this may also include some sex toys if I get enough reviews) :D xx**

**Translation:**

"Hon kommer definitivt att vara den slutgiltiga döden av mig" means "she is definitely going to be the final death of me"


	13. Bloody Amazing

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, erin1705, TeaCupHuman, annerose06, TheLadyKT, Lina0504, brianna94, theoneandonlykenna, Moushee2, cgh, sluggysmom, VampSexual, ashmo2000, elliebaby, lexi-myrnin, ericsbaby and alyanne1375 for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirteen

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, please. It has been three days and you're still bleeding, you can never understand just how appealing you are to me right now. Not only can I full fill your sexual needs, as well as my own, but I can indulge myself in your blood at the same time. If it makes you feel better we can even go in the shower so it's less messy" I practically beg her for the hundredth time since her bleed of the month started. I shall not give up on this matter, no matter how hard she tries to push it away.

"Eric, I've already explained this. We can't have sex while I'm on my period, not only is it weird but it's kinda gross as well" she expresses her opinion on the matter.

"Lover, believe me having sex while you're on your bleed is not gross. It's exhilarating and hot. You'll get to satisfy your own need for the sexual contact – don't even try to deny that you don't feel horny, I can see and feel that you do – and I get to feed. Not to mention I can be in you again. I miss being in you" that last bit was meant more for myself than her.

I could see that she was thinking hard on the matter; I could almost swear that I have her right where I want. I could almost swear that she's only moments away from saying yes.

"Eric…" she begins and I thought this was it. She was going to say no yet again.

"Lover, please" I plead to her again. I will crack her; I am determined to.

"What I was going to say is that if I did let this happen, could we do it in the shower? It's less mess on your sheets not to mention we can clean ourselves up straight after" was she confirming what I already put forward? So is she saying yes? It definitely sounded like a yes to me. Before she could even blink I have the shower started and I've brought her into the bathroom.

"Who said I said yes?" she playfully scolds me for presuming it was a yes.

"Your voice sounded as though it was a yes, not to mention what you said rang out 'yes'" I point out making her giggle.

"Fine. You win. But you have to turn around so I can get myself sorted because of my…you know" I didn't know what she was on about, but I did as asked knowing that it was only a matter of minutes before I could be indulging myself in her. I could feel my partner twitch and throb at the thought of being in Sookie again. But he will have to wait because I plan on full filling her sexual need and my hunger need first. Once that is dealt with I will give my cock the honour of being able to fill Sookie again. Being able to bask in her wet warmth; the same wet warmth that lies right between those fantastically gorgeous legs of hers. It's a good thing we are at my house, seeing as Sookie's shower wouldn't be big enough for us to do the things I wish to do to her. Actually, it would be big enough for sex. We will have to try that the next time we are at hers.

When she was finished we climb into the shower, I undressed at the same time she did, before I kiss her. Letting my tongue and hers mingle together as I lift her up and press her against the wall. I could feel her wetness on my stomach, but I couldn't tell if it was her blood or her actual arousal. We will soon find out. After kissing her breathless I place her down on the little seat in the corner of the shower because the orgasm I'm about to give her is sure to make her weak around the knees. When I was satisfied that she was comfortable I move her forward a little bit before separating her legs as I admire her magnificent wet folds before me. Oh, how I have missed thee. Within an instant I delve myself in them as I lick at her relentlessly. Making sure to lap up all of the blood there, as well as to stimulate my Lover until she was writhing before me.

Her soft moans and the entanglement of her fingers in my hair only encouraged me as I carry on to caress her with my tongue. Making sure to enter her every so often, earning me a few of her soft breaths hitching in her throat.

"Oh, Eric. I didn't –oh" I cut her off mid-sentence as my thumb starts to gently rub her hard nub as I plunge my tongue into her. As my pace begins to speed up so does her breathing and moans, making me feel satisfactory about her upcoming orgasm that is sure to rip through her body at any minute. Just as I thought she screams out as she releases her juices, to which I lick up as if my life depended on it. The combination between her juices and her blood is heavenly, only making me want to spend the rest of her bleeding time between her legs. But I knew that she wouldn't appreciate that, not to mention that I promised Jr he could be in her wet folds as soon as I was fed and had given Sookie an orgasmic experience.

"Did you enjoy that, Lover?" I probe as I kiss the inside of her right thigh before trailing my kisses up her body. Mainly over her stomach and in between her breasts before moving my attention to her left breast where I encircle my lips around her nipple making her gasp.

"Yes, I loved that. You're amazing" she murmurs as I lick around her nipple before lightly biting it and switching over to the other one. But still paying her other one attention by letting my hand knead her breast while I deal with this one. Her hands were now frantically clawing at my back in a playful kitten sort of way. It was a rather huge turn on that made my cock twitch and throb at the sensation. When I was finished with her other delightful breast I return my lips to where they belong; against Sookie's as they turn helplessly against hers. It only took a few seconds to switch our positions so that I'm sat on the chair and Sookie is straddling my lap. Never letting our lips disconnect through the whole manoeuvre.

"Sookie" I warn as she teases me with her tongue. Her hands lightly stroking around my throbbing member.

"Hmm?" she plays innocent like she has no idea what she's doing to me. Without her even having a chance to react first I rock her forward until my cock is nestled in her warmth.

"Eric" my Lover moans instantly as her head rests on my shoulder. Our bodies beginning to gently rock against one another; the pleasure building up in both our bodies instantly. My arms wrap around her waist so I can hold her while helping her to move; I had the urge to just hold her to me. As close as humanely possible, at that.

"Bite me" Sookie offers as she moves her head to the side more so her neck was bared to me.

"Lover, I have had enough blood from your womanly heaven to keep me going. I don't want to drain you of too much blood, especially when you're bleeding" I insist against drinking from her which made her appreciate my thoughtfulness.

I kiss her neck softly before gently nipping at the skin; I wasn't going to feed from her, but I still want to nip at her skin. It always seemed to turn her on, as well as myself. But I am mainly focused on Sookie experiencing only the best sensations while we make love. My dick was happily sliding in and out of her as our hands explore each other as though we have never seen each other naked before. Every time we are together in this intimate way it always seems as though it's all new. Like every time is our first time together almost. It's like I could never get bored of Sookie, she was like the light I always look forward to seeing and it's hard to try to imagine my life without her. I have spent a 1000 years, maybe more, roaming this earth alone; other than when Pam joined me of course. But now it's like I couldn't imagine how I got around for all those years without her. Those years just seemed like a waste without Sookie in them.

She was definitely starting to get under my skin, but in a good way. A way that I wouldn't have any other way. I like having her around, I like that we can share this much intimacy without getting bored of one another. Just as Sookie gently bites my neck, not enough to draw blood, we both reach our climax as we shout out together.

"You never seize to amaze me" I compliment her as I kiss up her neck, over her jaw then on her lips. She eagerly returns my kiss as our tongues battle for dominancy once again.

"I'm glad you persuaded me into this. I have never had a period this amazing before" she admits as she buries her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm pretty sure you have never had sex during your period. If I am to be honest you tend to be more horny during your monthly bleed due to the hormones" I was pretty sure I was already telling her something she already knows, but it felt good to tell her anyway. Knowing that she would remember that for future reference.

"The showers cold" she notes as I feel a slight shiver ripple through her body. I quickly get her cleaned and washed before letting her out so she could prepare for bed. She will be staying with me again; a luxury that I always look forward to. While she was preparing herself I quickly wash my hair and clean my body. Making sure to rid any of Sookie's blood from me, especially from Jr who spent quite a while nestled in Sookie's bloody warmth. When I was finished I quickly dry myself off before walking into my bedroom where I throw the towel into the wash basket. I climb into bed, after I've put on some black sleep trousers, as I wait for Sookie to come join me. I will assume that she is getting herself a drink. Almost as if she could sense me waiting for her she appears in the room in nothing more than one of my t-shirts and most likely her pants and whatever she uses to stop her from bleeding everywhere; I think women use tampons these days. I grin at her as she slides in next to me under the covers. When I'm certain that she is tucked in properly I spoon her from behind as I wrap my arms around her.

"Eric?" Sookie murmurs sleepily.

"Yes, Lover?" I inquire before kissing her neck.

"Your phone rang while you were in the shower. I thought you should know just in case it's important" she yawns out as she closes her eyes. I seem to have worn my Lover out more than usual tonight.

"Thank you for telling me, Sookie. I will check it out later, right now I just want to hold you as you fall asleep" I admit sheepishly. I do just want to hold her, it was strange to admit that but it's true. Sookie seems to be having more of an effect on me than I ever expected. What have I let myself in for? Within only a few minutes my Lover's breath begins to even out as her chest rises and falls at an even pace. For some reason all I want to do is just stay here and watch her sleep until I, myself, have to become dead to the world. But duty calls, unfortunately.

After sliding out of the bed without waking up Sookie, I head into the main room to check my phone to see that I have a missed call from Pam. Knowing that she would only call me when I'm with Sookie if it's a business emergency, I call her back.

"About time you phoned me back. You must have been having some amazing fun with Sookie to not answer a call from me" I couldn't tell if she was joking with me or scolding me.

"Pam, my personal pleasures are none of your business; now, do you want to tell me the reasoning to your call that I unfortunately missed?" I ask trying to steer the conversation back on track rather than wandering off on the subject of my personal life.

"Queen Sophie-Anne popped in earlier, she wanted to see you; I told her you were busy. She came to tell you that she was going to be in the area for a few days and wishes to meet with you and Sookie" Pam informs me making my hand clench. I quickly loosen my grip on the phone before I smash it into smithereens. Sophie-Anne is not due to come back and check on us, she isn't due for another three weeks, okay, maybe just under three weeks but still.

"Did she say why she wishes to meet with us?" I inquire as I move into the kitchen so I don't wake Sookie if I end up raising my voice.

"She said that she wanted to see how you two were getting on; I would have told her that you are completely and utterly in lover with Sookie but I didn't feel it to be my place" I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

"I am not in love with her!" I insist, my voice getting louder and louder on each word.

"You keep telling yourself that, Eric, but sooner or later you will realise just how false that is" Pam finishes the conversation with that as she puts the phone down. My anger getting the better of me I slam my fist into the wall, creating a few cracks there now.

"What's made you so tense and this angry that you've not only broke the wall but hurt your hand?" Sookie asks as she comes closer to me. Wrapping her arms around me before kissing my chest.

"It is nothing, Lover" I assure her as I hug her to me. Just holding her seems to have calmed me down by no end.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me" she points out as she looks up to give me a hard look before switching her gaze to my cut up hand.

"It will heal, don't worry. Just give it a few minutes" I try to soother her need to look after me; it should be me looking after her, not the other way around.

"Well, it won't heal well if we don't clean it first" she points out as she drags me over to the sink.

"Sookie, I am fine. It doesn't need cleaning to heal perfectly" I point out but she just shakes her head.

"Please, Eric. I know it probably doesn't matter if the cut gets cleaned or not, but it makes me feel better if we do" if it makes her feel better then so be it.

She orders me to sit on the kitchen chair as she pours some warm water from the tap into a bowl before she grabs a clean wash cloth and joins me.

"Hand" she demands. I give it to her without argument knowing that she won't let me live it down.

"Good little boy" she praises me as she begins to clean the cut that was already beginning to heal.

"I'll show you good little boy when we're done here" I give her a fangy smile just to finish off my statement making her blush as she looks down; trying to hide that adorable shade of red from me. The second she was finished I grab her and pull her onto my lap before colliding my lips with hers. Her usual taste and smell invading my senses.

"Eric" she warns me when my hand travels up her thigh. I stop myself there knowing that I won't be able to follow through with what I wanted to do, especially if I don't want Sookie mad at me.

"But you are just too irresistible" I compliment her as my kisses travel down her neck longingly. Instead of its original route my hand travels up and under her shirt, well, my shirt before stopping over her nipple that I gentle rub with my thumb.

"This is coming from you? Here, let my deal with this" she insists as her hand travels down to my already throbbing member who was stood waiting for attention.

"Be my guest" I encourage her as she climbs off my lap before kneeling in between my legs, tugging at my pyjama bottoms until I slide them down for her. The second they were out of the way my cock springs free. Sookie slowly swirls my pre-cum around before slowly taking me into her mouth bit by bit. Her tongue was happily caressing me as her hands fondle with my balls and that little bit of me that she couldn't take into her mouth. She gets better and better each time she does this. Then again you wouldn't expect someone to get worser now, would you?

"Sookie" I moan when her speed increases, her head bobbing slightly as I thrust into her mouth gently. My hands tangle themselves in her soft blonde hair just as I meet my end. Sookie eagerly swallowing everything I have to offer her before she climbs back onto my lap where I hold her close. This bit is always Sookie's favourite bit; the cuddling afterwards, I mean. If I am to be honest I rather enjoy this bit as well, just being able to hold her and know that she is real and here. It's great to finally be able to relax. If anyone looked at me you would think that I don't cuddle; truth be told I don't cuddle. I'm not the cuddling type, never have been, well, that was until I met Sookie. She has changed me in ways I never expected to be changed.

"Eric, what was that call about if you don't mind me asking?" she asks as her head rests on my chest. No time like the present, I guess.

**AN: I know I promised this chapter would be twice as long but I thought this would be a good place to stop, then the next chapter will gain the extra 1000 words that I didn't get on this one xx Sorry for any inconvenience xxx**


	14. Without Thinking

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, sluggysmom, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, kista-angel, theoneandonlykenna and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fourteen

**Eric's POV**

Just as I was about to open my mouth to explain to Sookie about the Queen wanting to meet with us my doorbell rang. The only person I could even think it to be is Bobby coming to see if there's anything I need him to do for me while I am resting. With that thought in mind I maneuverer us so Sookie is sat on the chair and I'm stood up so I can walk over to answer the door. On opening the door I discover that it isn't Bobby but Sophie-Anne herself, along with two of her guards.

"Your majesty" I greet somewhat bitterly as I open the door wider before moving aside so she could enter.

"Sheriff Northman" she greets just as bitterly as she enters the house, looking around it in some form of admiration.

"How may I help you?" I inquire as I peer into the kitchen to see Sookie getting some orange juice from the fridge.

"I actually came to see you and Sookie" she tells me cheerfully as she heads into the kitchen, presumably following Sookie's scent. When we get into the kitchen Sookie offers Sophie-Anne a smile before blushing when she realises that she's only in my shirt, as well as her pants of course.

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment" Sookie bows her head slightly to Sophie-Anne before taking off towards the bedroom to get changed into something more presentable. Although I am pretty sure that the Queen appreciated the view Sookie gave her before. But what she must learn is that Sookie is mine, and she will be mine for as long as she wants to be with me. Or for as long as I want around.

"I see that you're having fun with her, although from what I can smell she is bleeding. Her period I will presume?" she guesses correctly as she places herself in the chair Sookie previously occupied. She crosses her legs while still maintaining her elegant posture as her two guards come to stand on either side of her.

"Your majesty, what do I owe the honour of this visit?" what I really wanted to say was 'How the fuck did you find out where I live?' especially when I own many properties that I could live in. How did she know that this was the one I decided to make my home? That actually feels more like home now that Sookie is in it, but when she isn't here it just feels like a house again. Now that is strange.

"Like I said, Northman, I just wanted to come here and check on you two. See how things are getting on, I notice that you haven't bonded to her yet" she points out as she moves her cold gaze to meet mine.

"Actually, we have made one exchange" I inform her with a grin when I see her face drop into an unattractive frown.

"Well, let's just see if you complete the bond" she mutters out just as Sookie walk back in to the room dressed in jeans and my shirt. She looks at me before raising her eyebrow; I am still only dressed in sleep trousers. In return I just raise my eyebrow straight back before motioning for her to come stand next to me. She narrows her eyes at me in response but does as told.

I wish the Queen hadn't of shown up now of all times, I still haven't told Sookie about what is expected of her as a pet. Although I do hate her being referred to as a 'pet'. She isn't a pet; she is a smart, sophisticated young woman.

"Sookie, darling, tell me. How does this one treat you?" she queries as she motions to me before turning her lustful gaze back to Sookie.

"Well, Eric treats me with respect. He's kind and protective as well; he also tries to help me whenever I need it" my Lover fills in the Queen who's face drops even more into a frown that it would touch the floor at this rate. She's realising quickly that she's losing Sookie to me; this is, of course, fantastic news. I was even grinning from ear to ear at just the thought of how angry Sophie-Anne must feel. Especially when the one human she wants, wants me.

"Really? Well, then I guess Eric is taking better care of his pet then most people do. He must really care about you" she points out, knowing full well that Sookie wouldn't stand for being referred to as my 'pet'.

"I'm not his 'pet'. I am a human being, one that deserves just as much respect as you vampires do. As it says in the bible 'do to others what you want them to do to you' or as most people interpret it these days 'treat others how you want to be treated'" Sookie was letting her anger out, but in a much smaller dose, to my surprise.

"Enough of that, Sookie" I hiss at her. You could see that she was about to shout out at me but with a warning gaze shot her way by me she quietens down before moving her gaze away from mine. She even mumbles out some excuse before walking out of the kitchen.

"I see you haven't trained her yet. Times a wasting, I suggest you train her quickly otherwise I will be able to take her whether you want me to or not. Even you do bond with her, I will be able to take her and make her my own" she reminds me victoriously before saying her goodbyes and taking off with her guards. Evil bitch.

"Sookie" I call out as I go to track her down. Finding her in my bedroom where she was putting her shoes on and sorting her purse out.

"Sookie, where do you think you're going?" I demand as I walk in front of her.

"Home" she spits out at me before trying to walk past me but I just grab her before pulling her to face me.

"You will do no such thing. It's very dark out, not to mention the fog. It's not safe for you to leave, especially not in this foul mood you've gotten yourself into" I point out before she pushes me away from her.

"The foul mood _I _got myself into? _You _and that _Queen of yours _put this foul mood in place" she hisses at me before turning to leave through the door. With my vampire speed I move so I'm in front of her, ultimately blocking her way.

"Sookie, that is enough. I know you're angry, and I'm sorry. I wouldn't have talked to you in that way but it is expected of me to make sure that you are obedient and respectful at all times" I inform her in the hopes that it will soothe her. Fighting with her is one thing that I hate, although this is the first genuine fight we have had.

"Fuck off, Eric. If you won't let me go home then at least let me go stay in one of your guest rooms. I can't be near you right now" she shakes her head to emphasise her harmful words before she pushes past me and up the stairs. After a few minutes I hear one of the bedroom doors slam shut before she finally lets herself cry. I could hear her soft sobs. It makes my unbeating heart hurt when I hear her cry; I hate it when she cries.

When I felt as though I have calmed down enough I let out a deep sigh before heading towards the room Sookie has most likely locked herself in. Finding the room was easy seeing as I could hear her crying as clear as day; just the sound of her hurting and angry like this makes me want to kick myself for making her feel so distraught.

"Sookie" I call as I knock on her door lightly.

"Go away, Eric. I don't want to talk to you" she sobs out, but I could tell that she was trying to keep her voice strong. I could also tell that she was lying, she does want to talk to me but she just doesn't feel as though now is the right time.

"Lover, please. I just want to sort this out" I try to reason with her. After a few moments without any response I was about to give up when the door opens as she looks at me with tear stained cheeks and puffy red rimmed eyes.

"Oh, lover" I breathe when I finally take in just how much she has cried, and it was all because of me.

"Just say what you need to say then get out" she mutters before turning around and heading back over to the bed where she collapses down like her legs just couldn't hold her up anymore. After some hesitation I make my way over to the bed and sit on the edge of it, Sookie moving over so I could lie down next to her.

"Sookie, I'm sorry for how I treated you. But you must understand that in vampire eyes, and law for that matter, you are seen as my 'pet' and therefore I must have authority over you. Which means you must be obedient and respectful. There is actually a little set of rules that I should probably take you through, but I don't feel as though tonight is the right time. We've had a busy night tonight" I point out as I move my hand over to hers and take her small one in my big one. She allows me that one pleasure before she manages to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just don't like being told what to do I guess" she shrugs at the end of it, well, as much as you can shrug when lying down on a bed.

"Lover, will you be staying here or will you be accompanying me in my bedroom. I'm sure you know which one I would prefer" I murmur to her. For answer she just scoots over a bit so she's cuddled into me as her head rests on my chest. I guess she wants us to stay here for a little bit first before we go over to my day room.

"Eric, why do you keep me around? You could have any woman you desired and yet…you settle for me" she was truly puzzled as to why I keep her around, but I thought the answer was obvious.

"Because I love you" I say without thinking then when the words replay themselves in my mind I freeze in place. Did I really just say that? Did I really just admit that I love Sookie? Especially after the amount of time I have argued with Pam over this. What does Sookie feel? For answer I just look over to Sookie whose face is a mixture of emotions.

**AN: I know I said I would put the extra 1000 words I didn't put on the last chapter on this one, and I apologise for not going through with that. But do not fear because the next chapter will be over twice as long to make up for this xx**


	15. FotS Trouble

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, sluggysmom, theoneandonlykenna, Cante, erin1705, My Universe, Lina0504, LovetoReadAnythingEric, ashmo2000, the anonymous reviewer, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, everdarling84 and kista-angel for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifteen

**Sookie's POV**

"Because I love you" he admits making my heart rate jump at those last three words. Did he really just say he loves me? Did I imagine that? Maybe he said something else that sounded similar to that. I just couldn't think of what to say back, but the words that popped into mind I just couldn't say. It's like I'm frozen in place, like I can't get my brain to function and because of that my body is frozen in place. While all these thoughts and emotions are running through me I find Eric completely still next to me as he gazes down at me worriedly. Did he think I was going to up and leave after such a revelation? Maybe he just said the sentence wrong and is trying to think of a better way of putting it without those words being in it. But I don't want him to take those words away; I have never had anyone admit they love me. Well, okay, granted Bill did tell me he loved me but it was all for show. He just didn't want me suspicious of his cheating.

"Sookie, please say something" from the way his voice was I could tell that he had said that sentence several times before now.

"I love you, too" I reply truthfully after getting my emotions filed out. I guess I just needed the time to sort through everything I'm feeling to decide whether those words where true; they are true. I love Eric. I love a vampire, this can only mean heartbreak. But then again maybe it doesn't, I can't remember where I heard it, or maybe read it, but the words are still fresh in my mind. 'Only a vampire's love lasts forever'

"Thank God" I hear Eric mumble to himself as he visibly relaxes next to me. With a small laugh I curl myself into his side where he turns his body slightly before wrapping both his arms around me as if I would disappear at any moment.

The next few moments where peaceful and just…perfect. But of course perfection is never known to last long.

"Sookie, we will have to discuss this further tomorrow night when I rise. It's almost dawn" he points out making me nod my head in agreement. This is definitely one topic that we need to look deeper into – together.

"Can I sleep with you in your room?" I ask hopefully. I know we've just had that whole romantic moment, but we did have a fight before that. Not to mention that Eric might want his last few minutes awake to revolve around what has happened tonight. He may just want to be alone so he can think clearly.

"But of course, Lover. There is no need to ask, you are always welcome to sleep with me" to top it off he winks at me before climbing off the bed and picking me up bridal style.

"Eric!" I giggle when he does so. Within the next minute we're in his room, my jeans are gone and we're lying in the bed cuddled up together. It was rather humorous now that I think about it. I mean, God, a Viking vampire cuddling a mere human. It's comical in my opinion.

"To say you used to be a Viking, you're really sweet and kind" I compliment him as my eyes close at their own accord.

"Don't tell anyone that, Lover. You'll ruin my reputation" he jokes with me making me give off one more little laugh before we fall into a peaceful silence. All I can say is that sleep came easy that night.

OxOxOxO

Waking up was a nightmare, not only did I have a headache but my bladder was crying out. I desperately need to go deal with my human needs but Eric's arms will not budge from around me. If anything it seems almost as if he's pulling me closer to him. This is just ridiculous.

"I swear to God, Eric, when you wake up tonight we are going to be having _serious _words about this" I mutter to him in his unconscious state before I finally manage to rip his vice like grip off from around my waist. I didn't get a chance to celebrate my escape because my bladder was full to burst, and I don't think Eric will appreciate me peeing on his floor. So with that I run off out of Eric's room, not even bothering to grab the torch (I have practically memorised the route out of his room, anyway), and straight into the bathroom where I have my sweet release.

After my usual clean up routine consisting of washing hands, brushing my teeth, having a shower, etc, I head off into the kitchen where Eric has been stocking food and drink in for me. While I'm sat at the table drinking my sweet tea and eating my breakfast (okay, maybe now it's probably lunch) I let my thoughts wonder to last night. _He loves me. He really loves me, well, at least he seemed genuine about it. _Then that lead me onto thinking how long he's had those feelings for me. I mean, we have only been together for a few days but we did have a causal relationship for about a week before we established our boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. With a quick peek at the time I note that it is time I left for work. Sam definitely wouldn't appreciate me being late to my afternoon shift. Plus I have a night shift tonight.

About half way back to Bon Temps my car starts to cough and rattle like it has a cold.

"No, no, no" I chant stubbornly as my car comes to a complete stop, luckily I manage to get it off the road before it died so I shouldn't cause too much trouble for anybody who goes passed. All I want to do right then and there is scream in frustration. I just got the throttle on the car changed, and had it serviced. Not to mention the repair work I've had done, as well as replacing the engine because the old one broke down on me. I look over to the dial to see that I have plenty of petrol, so there must be a fault somewhere in the car. After slapping my hand on the steering wheel in frustration I jump out of the car and stand off to the side of the road where the traffic would not interfere with my phone calls.

"Hello, how may we help you?" a burly man answers the phone. He sounds rough and has a hint of an accent that I couldn't quite place.

"Hi, I have a bit of a problem. My car just broke down; I managed to park it off the road before it completely died on me. I was hoping to get it towed back to Bon Temps?" I inquire hoping that they're not too busy.

"Sure. Which road are you on, ma'am?" he probes politely. It's always nice to talk to a polite man. After I told him the name of the road and whereabouts I am parked on it we hung up and I make my next phone call to Sam.

"Merlotte's" Sam's smooth voice dances across the phone.

"Hey, Sam. It's Sookie, I'm afraid I'm going to be late to my shift. My car just broke down and I've got to wait for the men to come pick it up so I can get it back to Bon Temps" I inform him.

"Well, where are ya? I'll come on down and pick you up, better off riding with a friend than a stranger, hey?" he encourages me. I can always count on Sam for his good nature, he's always been there for me.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate that but don't you need to stay there? I mean, you are short of a barmaid and I don't think anyone will be able to cover for your absence if you do come to pick me up" logic, always my strong point.

"Sookie, really it's no problem. Terry's sat here in the bar; he's overheard our conversation and says he can cover for me while I come to get you. It's no trouble; really" he assure me. I know that I'm not going to win this discussion and even if I did Sam would be pissy about it for the rest of the day. With a sigh in defeat I tell him where I am so he can come down and get me. My day couldn't get any worse. Could it?

OxOxOxO

After having my brief argument with Sam over my shifts I finally got to start working. I felt bad that I was starting late so I was discussing with Sam about me working a little later to make up for my lost time; he, of course, tried to tell me I didn't need to do that. But honestly, I didn't mind doing it because I still need the money. I know Eric said he would happily help me out, but I just don't feel right taking money from him. Especially when I was brought up to work for my money and the things I want, so taking money from him seemed like a form of charity to me. The evening was going great so far, nothing bad has happened. In fact everything is hunky dory, something that I definitely did not expect. Particularly after the morning I've had.

"Hey, Sook, can we get another pitcher over here, please" my brother, Jason, calls over to me as I'm passing his table. Him and his work colleges, and his boss, were all sat having a drink after a hard day's work. My brother works for the perish road crew and although he isn't the smartest guy in the world he's damn good at what he does. He always puts 100% into his work, no matter what the circumstances.

"Sure thing" I beam at him as I make my way over to the bar where Sam fills a pitcher up for me to take to them. He gave me a smile as he passed it over, before I practically skip my way back over to their table where I place the pitcher down for them.

"Cheers, Sookie" Hoyt thanks me making me smile at him just before my world turns upside down. Just as the night was going so well as well…

"Table for four? Right this way" despite me loathing the FotS I know I have to be polite otherwise I could lose Sam business. Not to mention lose my job.

'_Oh, great. We have a fucking fangbanger serving us. I wonder if we complain they'll give us a different waitress. Or…or we could make her life hell while we're here. That would be fucking funny to watch her get all stressed and frustrated, it's the least she deserves for the sin she's made against God.' _

Yep, I definitely hate FotS but at least this way I know what they're up to and I'm determined not to let them get to me. Anyway, if it got too much Sam would just kick their asses out of here. I just hope Eric doesn't turn up here tonight…that's just a death wish waiting to happen. On the FotS side I mean, not Eric's.

"Is there anything I can get you?" I ask politely keeping my 'crazy Sookie' smile in place as I deal with the insufferable men.

"I'm not sure I want a filthy fang banging whore dealing with my order" the taller, much more buff, one of the group spoke up. The one whose thoughts I heard was eerily quiet but he was smirking to himself as he watches the exchange between me and what I suppose is the leader of this tiny group.

"And I'm not sure I want a man-slag who has slept with almost every woman in your little FotS group treating me with no respect. I am a human being, I think I deserve respect just as much as you do" I hiss at him in a low voice so no one can hear me.

"Excuse me?" he challenges me as he pushes his chest out in an attempt to make himself look tough in front of his friends.

"I know all your dirty little secrets. Especially how you cheated on your beloved girlfriend with Mickey's wife" that little slice of information was a warning for him. If he's going to treat me like this, then I'm going to treat him with the exact same way.

"You slept with my wife?" the man, who I presume is Mickey, speaks up. I knew that was my cue to leave so I went off, figuring I could just go back to them in a few moments after they've finished their heated quarrel. It felt good to finally stick it to them FotS assholes. I can't say it would make a difference in the world but at least this way I've exposed that man for what he is. I wonder if they know that the fourth man's girlfriend is actually a vampire. That could be useful information but he seems like a sweet fellow, I wonder if the vamps have him spying on the FotS.

"You want me to kick them out? I can see that they're giving you grief" Sam is such a sweetheart.

"Thanks, Sam. But I think I can deal with them, I'm just waiting for them to either leave or finish fighting" I inform him before smiling my genuine smile as I head back off to work. The FotS were still arguing by the time I got back to the table.

"Now, gentleman, how can I help you?" suddenly all their attentions snap to me, the big burly man is glaring at me, Mickey looks hurt and betrayed, the man whose thoughts I read looks uneasy and the last man, who I think is a spy sent by the vamps, looks amused by everything taking place.

"Two beers, a whiskey and a diet coke" Mickey orders for the group, obviously desperate for me to disappear so they can resume their conflict.

"Oh, and stop stirring up trouble you whore!" one of them shouts as I walk away.

I could see that Jason was about to get up to head over to them, you could just see that gleam in his eyes that said so, so in order to stop him I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"Leave them, Jason. I don't want you getting involved; I can handle them myself" I assure him before offering him a smile that I hope would convince him. After he reluctantly rests back into his seat I carry on with my shift, just going around and checking on each table like nothing is amiss.

**Eric's POV**

The second I awoke I felt Sookie's anxiety and frustration. We may have only exchanged blood once, but that is all that is needed for me to get the drift of what she's feeling. It was very faint though, I could feel that our little connection was fading slightly. I wonder if I can coax her into doing another exchange, that would mean only one more exchange after that and we'll be bonded. Tied together. That thought is rather pleasant and is nowhere nearly as horrifying as it seemed when the Queen suggested it. Well, practically challenged me over it. In the next two weeks my Lover and I will become closer, we will learn what is left to be learnt about each other then, and only then, will we discuss completing our bond. But of course I am jumping ahead of myself here; we have only exchanged blood once so far.

When my trail of thoughts come to an end I'm left indecisive; I know I am due to enthral vermin down at Fangtasia, particularly seeing as I haven't been down there in a couple of days, but then I felt my Lover's stress. Maybe I could just phone my Lover, make sure she's okay, and then go to Fangtasia to fill my nightly duties? I'm sure that will work. With that thought in mind I whip my phone out and dial Sookie's number, it rang several times until she finally answered.

"Hello?" she sounded flustered and exhausted. Must be crowded down at the shifter's tonight.

"Lover, I want to make sure you were doing well. Your feelings are fluctuating everywhere"

"I'm fine, Eric. Really. I'm just a little rushed off my feet" I heard the distinct sound of a door shutting and the wind howling. She must have gone outside for some fresh air.

"Is it busy down there then?" I inquire as I warm up some true blood in the microwave.

"Not really, but there's a bunch of FotS here who are keeping me on my toes. They've been trying to wind me up all night, but I've been strong. I haven't let them ge-" then the phone line got cut off.

"Sookie!" I shout down the phone, knowing full well that she isn't there anymore. Something bad has happened, I can feel it. Her distress is as clear as day. With that I run outside before shooting up into the air. Fangtasia will have to wait, I'm sure Pam can deal while I'm busy. I just hope nothing serious has happened to Sookie.

**Sookie's POV**

"Not really, but there's a bunch of FotS here who are keeping me on my toes. They've been trying to wind me up all night, but I've been strong. I haven't let them ge-" by the time I got to this point someone yanks my phone from my grasp before I feel something stab me in my lower back.

"Scream and this will only end badly for you" I couldn't register who the voice belonged to, but from their thoughts they are definitely human.

"What do you want with me?" I demand as I try to spin so I could see him. But he just holds me more firmly in place, making sure to press the dull object into my back more. That's when I realise it's a gun barrel.

"You associate with vampires, how we see it is that if we take you; we can get us some vamps to fry" he murmurs in my ear making me shudder at the thought. I wonder why he's keeping me stood out here in the open, why isn't he carting me off into the darkness or shoving me into a car?

Of course I wasn't stupid enough to ask because this way I can be seen if necessary. Not to mention that Eric's probably on his way, just in case he isn't I send some distress signals his way seeing as he can feel my emotions. I close my eyes as I take a deep breath, then moments later there was a _thud _and a shout before silence. Whoever had hold of me was probably either dead or unconscious, the gun that was held to my back is now on the floor near the back door. The commotion out here must have caught Sam's hearing because next thing I know Sam is out the door and pulling me into his arms as he stares off to the side. I risk a look myself to see that Eric is hovering over what looks like someone from the FotS. He doesn't look dead, if anything Eric has probably just subdued him for now.

"Shifter, phone the police would you?" Eric insists, Sam scowls at being referred to as 'shifter' but goes ahead and grabs his cell phone from his pocket before walking away from us to make the call.

"Lover, what did this man tell you? If anything" Eric inquires as he gets up and moves away from the man and over to me. I get a good look then and I realise that it _isn't _one of the FotS in Merlotte's. They must have planned this right from the beginning.

"He said that I associate with vampires, therefore by taking me they can gain themselves some vampires to fry" I inform him as he wraps his arms around me. My body instantly relaxing into his.

"You have impeccable timing" I compliment him, earning me a small chuckle from Eric.

"I think it's time you went home; I do not believe it to be safe for you here" Eric tries to persuade me to head home.

"I can't go home, now. I still have another two hours' worth of work left" I protest only for Sam to interfere.

"Andy and Bud are on their way. Not to mention he's right, _cher_. You are better off going back home where you'll be safe. We don't know how many more of them are lurking around here, waiting for you" Sam points out making me groan in defeat. Why can't I just have one good day? That's all I'm asking, one decent day with no trouble what-so-ever.

"Lover, if it makes you feel better you can accompany me to Fangtasia. You can help me if you want" Eric offers.

"I would but my cars broken down. I had to have it towed on my way here" I inform him making him grin at me as he wraps his arms around me more securely.

"I'm sure I can offer you some transportation"

"At least let me go get my things before you start throwing me up into the air" I pipe up before he could even attempt to shoot us up into the freezing cold night. With a sigh he releases me before me and Sam make our way to his office.

"You be careful, Sookie. If you have any more trouble with those fellowship people you let me know" Sam calls out to me as I leave his office and head back outside where Eric is stood with his eyes close. Almost as if he was embracing the night itself; in that moment he looks absolutely spectacular. Not that he doesn't usually…


	16. Attached

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, erin1705, TeaCupHuman, lhjelm49, theoneandonlykenna, racecz5, ashmo2000 and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixteen

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, this is a very serious matter. The FotS are very dangerous people, they could have harmed you. Killed you" I point out to Sookie as I pace my office, my mind working in overdrive. I'm glad Sookie came with me to Fangtasia because those blasted FotS wouldn't step foot in here, especially not when there are plenty of vampires who are willing to shred them to pieces in mere seconds.

"Eric, I know. It's not like I planned for them to attempt to take me, or hurt me or whatever the hell they planned to do with me" Sookie tells me exasperated. She looks absolutely exhausted, maybe this isn't the best time to talk about this. Maybe I should try distracting her away from the topic until later when the club is empty, by then I should have a plan formed in my mind that will keep her safe. I refuse to lose her, she means more to me then I care to admit.

"I'm sorry, Lover, where are my manners. How was your day?" I inquire as I sit next to her on sofa. Making sure to turn my body slightly so I'm facing her more, this way she can see that I am interested and paying attention.

"Completely and utterly terrible" she admits as she sighs.

"Would you like to talk about it?" this is what normal boyfriends do right? Ask about their loved ones day?

"Well, when I woke up I had a massive headache and my bladder was about ready to burst. I could have easily dealt with my human needs if it weren't for your vice grip around me" I couldn't tell if she is scolding me, or just informing me. Probably both knowing my Sookie.

"When I finally did manage to break free and deal with my needs, I got in my car to head to work. Only for it to break down half way there" ah, so my plan did work. Good, this means I can get rid of that contraption before it causes harm to my love.

"Then there was the whole ordeal with the FotS and well, now I'm here with you" at least she smiles at the last bit before she hugs me. My arms automatically going around her so I can hold her closer to me. Her unique scent filling my senses – all Sookie.

"Eric?" she mumbles, almost as if she is lost in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be sat out in the bar on your throne?" does my Lover want to get rid of me? Almost as if she can sense my hurt and wonderment she pulls back to look at me sincerely.

"I don't want you to leave me, but I know you have work and it would be bad for your business if you didn't make an appea-"I cut her off there by simply attaching my lips to hers. Making her rambling halt.

I gently run my tongue over her bottom lip, silently seeking permission, she happily obliges as she opens her mouth enough for me to slide my tongue into her mouth. Desperately seeking out hers, once it has found it's play mate they fight for dominancy as my hand snakes up into Sookie's golden locks. Her own hands knitting themselves in my hair. This is a strange feeling indeed; the kiss is hot and passionate, but I do not feel the need to add sex into the equation. It just feels so…blissful…to just sit here, holding each other as we make love through our mouths and tongues rather than with our bodies. Never in all my 1000 odd years on this earth have I felt like this, as if a kiss could satisfy all my needs and senses. My Sookie truly is amazing.

Of course the moment has to be interrupted by a knocking on the door, I was tempted to tell whoever it is to fuck off but it could be important. But knowing my luck it probably isn't.

"Yes, Pamela?" I demand as the door opens. I could already sense it is my child before she even opened the door; she really does have bad habits of disturbing me at the worst of times. I was really enjoying mine and Sookie's close proximity, even if we are fully clothed. It still felt right to be near her.

"Master, not to sound rude but do you plan on enthralling the vermin? You really are becoming bad for business, what with you barely showing yourself or fucking and feeding from them" she begins and I could tell she has a whole rant lined up ready to throw at me.

"Pam! I will make an appearance as and when I see fit. As for the fucking and feeding there will be none of that happening anymore" I hiss at her in warning. She takes her leave after that, knowing that she should not agitate me further.

"Eric, go if you need to. I'll be fine" Sookie assures me as she offers me a smile. Her lips are slightly swollen and red from our kissing.

"Sookie, we have much to discuss and I would rather do that now"

"What idea's do you have buzzing around your head this time?" she jokes but with one look at my face she can see that I am incredibly serious and that I do, indeed, have ideas 'buzzing around my head'. What an odd saying that is. What will humans come up with next?

"Sookie, I can't risk you getting taken or hurt or anything of the other" I begin and I see a tear leak out of her eyes. Why is she crying? On impulse I lean over and wipe away the few lose tears before I open my mouth to carry on but Sookie stops me.

"No, Eric. It's fine, I understand. It doesn't matter" she whispers as she stands up. What is going on? She tries to reach for the door but before she could even reach for the handle I'm in front of her.

"Lover, where do you think you're going? Why are you crying? You're really worrying me and that is something that I'm not used to feeling towards anyone" I query her as well as admit my concern over her.

"Eric, don't make this harder than you're already making it. You want me to go; you want us to separate because you think it's best for me" she sobs. God, I hate it when women cry. Wait! Does she really think that I'm going to leave her?

"Sookie, I never want you to leave me. I am thinking of your safety but I have never thought about you leaving me; about us separating as you put it. It never crossed my mind and it is one thing I will _never _let happen. You are safer with me, then without me. What I was going to suggest is that you come to live with me; even if it's only temporarily. If you live with me then you will be safe and secure and I'll be able to watch over you better" I admit to her as I cup her cheek in my hand while my thumb gently strokes her cheek bone.

Within the next moment she is hugging me as if I will disappear at any moment; she is hugging me like I'm her only life line.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions" she mumbles into my chest before pulling back with a horrified look on her face.

"Sookie?"

"Oh, God. Eric, I'm so sorry; I've ruined your shirt" she points out as she pats the wet patch as if that would remove it.

"Lover, you can ruin a million of my shirts as long as you don't cry again. I prefer your smile than your tears. Not to mention I can get this washed very easily" I grin at her before guiding her to the sofa. When she's sat down comfortably I walk over to my closet to get a new shirt. Giving Sookie enough time to think about my offer of her living with me.

There is this rather large part of me that wants her to say yes. The same part wants her to stay with me forever; I have definitely allowed myself to become too attached to her. This can only bring trouble.

"Eric, do you really want me to come live with you?" Sookie confirms and I nod to verify my wishes. It would be fantastic having my Lover live with me, I would be able to ravish her when I want as well as protect her. Although I will need a day person to protect her. Maybe that good for nothing Were can watch over her during the day; he may agree especially if I mention his father's debt. It's a sneaky way to get his co-operation, but one I am willing to do for the sakes of Sookie's wellbeing. I need her safe.

"If I did move in with you, it would make getting to work very hard. I don't think I could cope with doing two long distance runs between here and Bon Temps. It would drive me crazy" she expresses her worries over the matter. With that I take my seat next to her on the couch where I gently place my hand on her thigh. She doesn't oppose to this.

"Then you can work here at Fangtasia part time. It would be less of a journey and I would be able to watch over you. I will even pay you for your work, just please think about this more carefully" I try to persuade her. I cannot believe I am actually trying to persuade her. What has gotten into me? It must be my Sookie; she seems to have a great effect on me.

"I don't know, Eric. I love my farm house and my job. I don't think I could bear to leave them, even if it is only for a few days or weeks or whatever" my Lover must be very attached to her life in Bon Temps. There must be some way around this; surely I can persuade her somehow.

"What if you do it as a trial run? One week living with me and working at Fangtasia; if after that week you are not happy, I will allow you to go back to Bon Temps. But I will be sending a lot of security your way; I will not risk losing you" her face falls into a very soft, joyful expression as she cuddles into my chest, my arm wrapping around her as though it belongs there. It _does _belong there. I can sense it.

"I do love you, Eric. You're so sweet"

"Sweet? Not a word that many people would use to describe me. It must just be you" I joke making her hit my chest playfully.

"No need for violence, Lover. A simple answer will do just fine" I assure her as my hand aimlessly begins to stroke up and down her side.

"A trial run you say?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. That was a good enough reason to assume that she is going to say yes. I lean down so my lips are only mere inches away from hers.

"Is that a yes then, Lover?" I inquire as I graze my lips over her soft plump ones.

"Yes" she verifies before my lips crash down on hers. If it wasn't for her monthly bleed I would take her right here, right now. The club could wait, but as it is she is on her bleed so I will have to feel satisfied with her kiss for now. Something that I shall not complain about; my Lover's lips are like heaven to me.

**AN: Hey, guys I hope you don't mind me asking but could you all do me a really big favour and look into my True Blood fanfic? It's called 'Dominance Is A Virtue' it's a Godric/OC and Eric/OC one. I don't know if it's your cup of tea but I would appreciate you guys taking a look at it. Thank you xxxx**


	17. Realisation

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, sluggysmom, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, theoneandonlykenna, ILoveVikings and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

Chapter seventeen

**Eric's POV**

_3 days later…_

The last few days have gone well enough, Sookie seems at home. She even seems happier than she did when she was living back at her old farm house; I wonder if it is because we are closer together now. That is not the only good news looming around; another one is that my Sookie finished her period yesterday. I must say that I have never ravished someone so much in such a short time. It must be the restriction that drove me crazy, then once said restriction was gone I got overwhelmed with sexual desires. I can't say Sookie has been opposed to me taking her; in fact she has started some of our love making sessions herself. Even now, just sitting here on my throne; watching Sookie dance around my bar as if she was made to work here. Taking everyone's orders and delivering drinks like a pro. All I want to do is pounce on her. But I must restrain myself.

She looks magnificent in the uniform I provided for her; it isn't revealing like the other waitresses. If anything it is rather smart looking compared to everyone else's uniforms. Sookie's uniform consists of some black shorts with a red trim on them that comes to just above mid-thigh; a black strap top that clings to her like a second skin, while showing her cleavage off. But still leaving plenty to the imagination. She paired the outfit with a red studded belt that Pam bought for her and a pair of black pumps that Pam also provided for her. I could see that my Lover is uncomfortable in the pumps, but she hasn't said anything. In fact, she doesn't even need to say anything seeing as I sent Pamela off not long ago to find some black ballet flats that my Sookie could wear instead. Just then my Lover walks passed the stage and I will admit that my eyes grazed down her perfectly encased tanned legs, grazing my gaze up them until my eyes land on her beautifully round ass.

I wish I could feel more of her emotions but not only is our bond fading slightly, it isn't strong enough for me to feel all her emotions. Maybe I can coax her into exchanging blood again; that would be our second exchange. One that I would greet with open arms. Just the thought of us exchanging again made a smile form on my face. I have never felt so blissful while at work, usually the over powering smell of deodorant and perfume annoys me. The vermin never leave me alone, they always shoot side glances at me if they aren't openly drooling over me; the music is usually too horrendous for me to stay tuned to. But with Sookie being here none of that bothers me. In fact, I don't even pay attention to those nuisances. Not when my Lover is parading around my bar, her hips swaying with every step she takes.

"Ex…excuse me, sir" a young lady attracts my attention. She looks around nineteen, so she's still young. Her nerves are blatant, as is her arousal.

"Yes?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow, my eyes darting away from her every few seconds so I can catch a glimpse of my Lover at work. I can't seem to get enough of her.

"Ca...can I…I have your autograph" she stutters out as she fiddles with what looks like a small notepad with a pen shoved into the binder.

"Of course" I grin at her as I take it and scrawl my name in it. Why they want my autograph I will never know, but I can't say I am against it. I love having their undivided attention, as well as their obsession. It just brings in extra business. As well as extra profits.

Once I have finished I shove the pad back over to her, not even bothering to look at her as I scan the crowd for Sookie. But not finding her anywhere. I suddenly feel fear shoot through the bond and I'm up on my feet in seconds before I head in the direction of where the bond whispers she is. Within seconds I am in the female restroom where there is a male vampire looming over Sookie who is curled up on the floor sobbing.

"Shut it will you!" he hisses at her. In the next second, if that, I have the vampire's throat in my hand as I slam him into the wall. My fangs bared.

"Sookie, are you okay?" I query as my eyes frantically scan her for injuries but I couldn't see whether there are any or not, she is hidden from me.

When she doesn't answer I know something is wrong.

"Chow" I roar, knowing full well that he will be able to hear me. In the next few moments he's stood beside me scowling at the vampire before me.

"Take this" I throw the vampire into Chow's waiting hands "to the basement. Lock him up, I'll deal with him later" I hiss the last bit at the guilty vampire in warning before I drop down to my knees in front of Sookie; who's sobs have ceased.

"Sookie, please answer me" I beg as I stroke down her arm. She mumbles something incoherently that I don't quite catch.

"Lover, can you tell me where it hurts" I inquire as I sit her up so she's leaning against my chest.

"I'm fine, Eric. Just shocked I think" she murmurs as she relaxes against my chest, my arms never letting go of her as I stroke her hair.

"What did he do to you? I felt your fear"

"He just shoved me up against the wall, he was about to bite me when I kneed him where it hurts. For response he just hit me and I fell to the floor, I think I banged my head on the sink" she admits as she rubs her head before flinching and removing her hand.

"Let me look" I turn her so I can see her more, her eyes are slightly red and puffy from crying but that isn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention is the bump on her head, and her split lip. I growl in my throat as I take in what he's done to my Lover. He will suffer no end for this.

"Oh, Lover. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner, you're hurt. I want you to have some of my blood, please" I beg her as I stare into her eyes.

"Okay, but only if you take some of my blood" she bargains with me. I nod my acceptance knowing that this will be our second exchange, one that will not be done in a bathroom.

"Hold tight, Lover" I warn her as I pick her up and zoom into my office at the speed of light. I sit down on the sofa so that my back is against the arm rest; Sookie is in between my legs with her back resting against my chest. When I'm sure she's comfortable I bite into my wrist before holding it to her mouth; her tongue darting out to taste it before her hot mouth covers the wound. My fangs are still out from before so with that I gently graze them over her neck. I kiss her just over her jugular before I penetrate her skin with my fangs. The moan I release as the sweet blood rushes into my mouth is involuntary. Exchanging blood is always a sexual thing for us vampires.

After a few more gulps I pull back and lazily lick at the puncture marks, Sookie doing the same to my wrist. She doesn't hold the healing saliva like we do, but it shows that she cares.

"I can feel you more strongly now" I marvel at the feeling as all her emotions are murmured to me. She is a bundle of emotions; she's feeling happy, content, slightly nervous, aroused, among other things.

"Can we go home, Eric? Or are you needed here" you could tell that she dreaded the answer to that.

"I think we can go" I leer at her as I lick my lips making her blush. I smirk at her as I pick her up and carry her out the back door, after telling Chow he's in charge until Pam gets back, before I take to the sky. I am in too much of a rush to be in Sookie that I cannot be 'bothered', as Pam likes to say, to drive my corvette to my home.

The second we are in my home the front door is closed and I have my Lover in the bedroom sprawled out on the bed. My lips ravish hers as I my touch glides down her side until it reaches the bottom of her shirt. I pull away from her lips so I can move my kisses to her stomach. I trial them up her body as I slide her shirt up inch by inch; I flick my tongue slightly with each kiss before the shirt is finally removed and scattered on the floor somewhere. Sookie tugs on my shirt as a clear demand for me to remove mine, I do as commanded before pulling back so she could assess me.

"Mmm" she mumbles as her hand strokes down my abdomen slowly, teasingly. If that is how she wants to play this then I will show her teasing.

With a flick of my wrist I have her bra gone and balancing on a lamp shade across the room. I lean down and lick around her right nipple before repeating the process on her left. Her soft moans only encouraging me further. I lick across her hardened nipple before taking it into my mouth, flicking my tongue over it as I graze my teeth over it making her breath hitch. A smirk plays on my lips as I suckle on her breast as a baby would their mother. That thought making me feel sad as realisation hits me. I can't give Sookie a baby. That hurts more than anything knowing that Sookie would probably love to have a child, but I cannot give her one.

"Eric? What's wrong?" my Lover queries as I lie down next to her defeated.

"Just a hurtful truth" I admit before shaking my head. I shouldn't let this get in the way of our love making.

"What hurtful truth?" she probes as I take my place back on top of her. Her arms wrapping around my neck as she plays with the bottom of my hair.

"I can't give you a child, Sookie. If a child is what you want, then you should leave me now. It will save us both a lot of pain" I tell her as I stroke her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Eric, I could never leave you. If I'm to be honest I did want children, but I don't think I could bring a child into this world. Especially if there's a chance they could inherit my disability" she confesses and before I could say anything her lips were on mine. Moving with purpose as her hands glide down my torso until they reach my jeans. She undoes the button before pulling the zipper down at an agonisingly slow rate.

When she is finished there I discard them along with her shorts. I rip her red lacy panties off and throw them somewhere – I don't really care where.

"You always wreck my panties" my Lover pouts playfully before I kiss that pout right off her face. My tongue invading her mouth as I slide into her wet warmth. An instant moan elicits itself from her throat as I pump in and out of her lovingly. Our pace is slow and meaningful, it isn't like the frenzied sex we've been having since her period stopped.

"I love you" I recite to her before nipping gently at her neck as I halt my movements before pounding into her all at once making her moan and groan at the same time.

"I love you, too" she whispers in my ear before biting down gently on my ear lobe, which is a big turn on for me.

"Oh, Sookie" I moan as I gently knead her breast, pinching her nipple in between my thumb and index finger. It only took four more thrusts and my thumb on her clit until her walls spasm around my throbbing cock. Her orgasm dragging out mine as I shout out her name as I explode into her. When we have both come down from our highs I pull out of her before rolling off of her to the side of her where she instantly curls into my side. Her warmth is welcomed with open arms as I wrap her up in said arms. Pulling the covers over us so she wouldn't get cold. I kiss the top of her head as her eyes close, her breathing returning back to its normal pace.

"Sweet dreams, Lover" I murmur in her ear as she falls asleep in my embrace.


	18. Bloodlust

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, Jdragonfire29, charhamblin, TeaCupHuman, theoneandonlykenna, VAlady, sluggysmom, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, love10008, ashmo2000 and elliebaby for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighteen

**Sookie's POV**

Just as I have finished fixing a sandwich up for my dinner because I just didn't feel up to cooking a meal, Eric comes into the kitchen after just waking up I will assume.

"You look cute with your hair sticking out everywhere" I comment as I sit down at the table with my food, Eric putting a bottle of True Blood in the microwave as he studies me closely.

"Cute? Lover, I think you will find that no one describes me as 'cute'. It makes me sound weak and incompetent" he retorts just as the microwave dings. He pulls out his True Blood and gulps it down in three quick swags. Someone's hungry.

"What if I said you look _extremely _cute? That makes you sound dangerous" I tease him as I take another bite of my sandwich before taking a sip from my sweet tea.

He just rolls his eyes at me in return for my comment as he puts another True Blood in the microwave.

"Wow, you must really hungry" I note as I pop the last bit of my sandwich in my mouth.

"You could say that" he smirks at me as he takes his blood out of the fridge, this time drinking it much slower than before. I laugh softly at him as I take my plate over to the sink and begin to wash it along with my empty glass.

"Lover, I must go to Fangtasia tonight. Are you okay to work tonight? You can stay at home if you think it will be too much for you there after yesterday" he assures me as he steps behind me, after placing his blood down, before wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"I think I'll be fine, stop worrying. It was just once, and you got that sorted" I point out as I make my way towards the bedroom where Eric keeps all of his, and now my, clothes. While I'm pulling on my uniform Eric joins me as he puts on his usual ensemble of dark jeans, boots and a black wife-beater along with his black leather jacket. I kept sneaking peeks at him as he got changed, as he did me. Both of us laughing when we caught each other staring. Feeling happy and bubbly me and Eric head outside to find his Corvette there. I guess Pam dropped it off last night. When we get in I find a dark blue shoe box on the floor on the passenger side. I pick it up and rest it on my knee as I open it to find a pair of black ballet shoes in there.

I raise my eyebrow as I look at Eric questioningly.

"I could see that you didn't feel very comfortable in your pumps, so I sent Pam to get you something you would feel more comfortable wearing" he explains. I grin at him before I lean over and kiss him, him kissing me back with twice as much force.

"Whoa, I think we should stop there otherwise we'll never get there" I point out making him sigh in disappointment.

"Not that I would have minded" Eric mumbles as he pulls out of his driveway.

**Eric's POV**

Once my Lover and I were at Fangtasia we went our separate ways, Sookie went to go do her job while I went to the basement to deal with the fucking vampire who dared to touch Sookie. When I get down there I find the worthless piece of shit chained up in silver against my wall, similar to how Compton was chained up. But this one certainly won't get the same punishment as Compton. This one will suffer very slowly and then, and only then, will he meet his punishments end; true death.

"Vampire" I hiss making his head snap up to me, he looks weak from the silver. This only made me grin as I walk closer to him, trying to keep my temper in order.

"Yesterday, you dared to attack my Lover. Could you not _smell _me on her?" I demand as I crouch down so I'm face to face with him. He barely has the energy to bare his fangs.

"I did, sheriff. But I thought that you just had her as one of your fuck and feeds. I didn't know she was yours" he tries to play innocent. My fury only spiking as I smash his head back against the wall.

"So you _assumed _she was just one of my fuck and feeds. Why did you not come to check this with me?" I inquire as I stand up and begin pacing around the basement trying to think which torture weapon I wish to use first.

"I did not think, Sheriff. I apologise" I completely ignore his apology as I turn to face him.

"Not only did you almost cause a blood offense, but in fact you almost _fed _from her in _my _bar. Where I am pretty sure the rules say _no feeding_" I bellow at him as I walk over to my cabinet. Slinging it open so I can observe each torture instrument.

"What do you believe your punishment should be intruder?" I query as I put on my leather gloves before pulling out a silver carving knife.

"Intruder?" he questions and I just turn to look at him with a 'don't play dumb with me' expression.

"You know perfectly well. You have not registered with me and that there is yet _another _offense" I point out as I hold the carving knife up to the light so I could observe it better. The mysterious vampire watching me carefully as I assess my instrument of choice.

"I actually was here yesterday to do exactly that, Sheriff. But I was hungry and thought a quick meal wouldn't hurt before I went to register with you" he once again lies to me.

"You really do need to stop lying" I quickly zoom over to him and cut straight across his cheek causing a shout of agony from him "I really don't appreciate it" I finish off as I grin at him, slowly and painfully moving the carving knife up his arm. Making sure to hit every vein and artery, not that it will do anything but it just feels good to see him bleeding. Just as he was about to lie to me again I stab the knife straight into his wrist making him actually scream. I have never felt more alive.

"Would you like to tell me the truth yet?" I inquire as I slide the knife through his skin, cutting his arm in half, length ways. Blood pouring out of the wound and over my hand and knife; just to end up in a crimson coloured puddle on my basement floor.

"Okay! Just, please. Stop" he just about grits out through the pain. Just so he could suffer while explaining I leave the knife lodged in his arm as I step back and cross my arms over my chest.

"Please do explain" I probe him as I eye him up cautiously.

"I'm not meant to even be here, I was just passing through when I started to feel hungry. I thought there was no harm in popping into here and catching a luscious woman I could fuck and feed from. Then I spotted that woman you claim to be yours" I growl at this bit making him bow his head in apology "and she attracted my attention instantly. She smells so…God. I don't know how to describe it, but all of a sudden I became enthralled by her. I just wanted to fuck her senseless while having the feed I desperately needed. Once that was done I was planning on just leaving and carrying on with my travels" he finally speaks the truth.

"So you came in for some 'fast food', if we use some human terms, and just unfortunately happen to go for the woman who is _mine_?" I verify with him making him nod.

"Tell me, whatever your name is, how old are you?" he must be a young vampire; no older vampire would take the chance on moving in on someone if they smell another vampire on them.

"I am 102 years old and my name Cristiano De'Freq" he admits making me laugh a full blown laugh. So he is still but a baby vampire in my terms, but one that should be able to control himself and be able to put two and two together. When looking for a human to feed on, do not go for the ones who smell of another vampire.

"You have wasted your years then. Tonight, you will meet your final death" I declare as that 'evil glint', as Pam calls it, appears in my eyes as a grin spreads across my face.

**OxOxOxO**

"Pamela" I call as I exit the basement. She appears before me in minutes, her expression priceless as she stares at my blood soaked clothes. Before turning her gaze to my face that I think may have some blood smeared on it. I am not too sure.

"Master" she grins at me, knowing that I have dealt with the vampire downstairs.

"I know you don't like getting dirty, Pam, but I need someone to clean up down there. It reeks of blood and death" I inform her. She doesn't try to argue with me about it, instead she just settles for nodding her head and heading off into the basement to clean up the mess down there. I take a deep unnecessary breath of clean air, well, much cleaner than the air down there; I then head into my office where I can get myself cleaned up.

Just as I am taking off my blood stained shirt, there's a knock at the door and whoever it is walks in without waiting for my permission. I was about to scold them when I realise its Sookie.

"Lover" I greet with a smile as I toss the shirt into the trash before putting on a fresh clean one. It's a good thing I already cleaned the blood off my face and changed my other pieces of clothing before she entered.

"Uh, you have…blood…in your hair" Sookie informs me, she looks a little pale but she doesn't look as though she's going to faint or run off screaming. She is better off knowing who and what I am now, rather than after we have completed our bond or become too attached to one another. Although I do feel as though I have already crossed the line of attachment when it comes to Sookie; I do not only feel attached to her, but I am captivated by her.

"One second, Lover" I assure her as I use my vampire speed to rush into the bathroom where I quickly wash my hair in the sink before returning. A towel in hand as I dry my wet locks.

"How can I help you, Lover?" I inquire as I sit behind my desk, still feeling excited over the torturing and death of that vampire. My entire body is practically vibrating with both excitement and arousal.

"I think _I _can help _you,_ by the looks of it" she points out as her eyes glide over the bulge in my jeans before she looks away blushing. Oh, that blush. So irresistible.

"Oh, really? Care to show me, Lover?" I challenge her as I rest back in my chair, my Lover swaying over to me before she straddles my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck. Her fingers twiddling with the back of my hair.

"Your teasing, Lover" I accuse making her feign innocence.

"I am not" she protests before my lips crash down on hers.


	19. Passion

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, sluggysmom, vilannh and Balti K for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nineteen

**Eric's POV**

My tongue caresses her bottom lip, pleading for permission. When she grants it by opening her mouth a little bit, I dive at the chance; my tongue diving into the cavern of her mouth as it seeks out its play mate. Once it's found her tongue they dance together in unison while Sookie's hand travels up and down my stomach aimlessly. When her hand finally finds the bottom of my shirt she tugs on it gently before she pulls it up and over my head, inch by torturous inch. I reluctantly break away from our kiss so she can dispose of the item of clothing, me disposing her's straight after before I reclaim her lips with mine. I will never be able to get enough of her; she is like a drug that I find myself addicted to.

With a flick of my wrist I have her bra unclasped and scattered on the floor somewhere. I break away from our heated kiss so I could take her already hardened nipple into my mouth, her hand trailing over my abdomen before finding the button on my jeans. She pops the button open before pulling the zip down, my member springing free making her giggle. Giggle of all things.

"See something you like, Lover" I murmur against her skin making her moan.

"Oh, I think I do see something I like. Love in fact" she assures me as her hand wraps around my length. Pumping me a few times before I pull away from her breast, attacking her lips again. My hand gently stroking over her stomach until I find the top of her shorts.

I unfasten the button before pulling down her zip. I slip my hand into her shorts where my finger slips under the elastic band of her pants. Teasing her.

"Please" she begs against my lips making me smirk as I slide my hand into her pants so I could feel her wet centre.

"So wet" I mumble against her neck as I nip at the skin there.

"Only for you" she assures me making me groan in response as I dip two fingers into her tight pussy, my thumb stroking her clit in a circular motion. I curve my fingers and hit her G-spot instantly making her moan as she grinds against my hand.

When she is close to her release I slow down, pulling my fingers out of her and instead opting to just stroke her pussy lips. She groans in protest but I shush her with my lips, her fingers still working me. I want to finish at the same time my Lover does. The second I felt my balls tighten I ram my fingers back into her making her walls spasm around me as she shouts out my name. My own release being triggered by hers. We come together; practically dry humping one another as we come down from out highs.

"I need you now, Lover" I confess before quickly ripping her shorts and pants off. Once she is naked before me I get her to stand up while I drop my jeans, after that is done with I sit back down in my chair; bringing my Lover back to where she originally was. Straddling my lap, her hot centre pressing against my length.

"You drive me crazy" I whisper into her ear just as she starts to rock against my length. After a few rocks my cock slides into her making us both gasp at the contact. Neither of us anticipating it. The contrast between her hot wet core and my cool cock is mesmerising as we rock against each other. When I felt as though we needed more contact I grip her hips as I begin to thrust up into her making her gasp and moan with every thrust.

"Oh, Oh fuck! Jesus" she mumbles against my neck as she buries her head in the crook of my neck, biting lightly on that junction between my shoulder and neck.

"Eric will do, Lover" I assure her chuckling when she giggles at my response.

I knew she was close as her walls began to clamp down around my cock before they broke out into spasming around me. Ultimately dragging my orgasm out with hers.

"Knulla!" I shout as I explode inside of her. Even when we're coming down from our highs she carries on rocking against me as I become soft inside of her. When we have both calmed down she stops rocking but instead rests her head on my shoulder, her hands resting around my waist as mine hold her to me.

"It gets better and better every time" she whispers as her breathing finally come down to a normal pace.

"That I can agree with you on, Lover. Although I do owe you a new pair of shorts and pants" I note making her laugh before she pulls back to look at me. She leans in and grazes her lips over mine as her arms wrap around my neck.

"I sort of just gave up on trying to wear clothes that you won't wreck. I am seriously contemplating just walking around naked" she jokes but I raise my eyebrows in return as my interest spikes.

"Really? That is definitely something I would encourage" I assure her as I kiss the side of her neck. I realise then that I didn't feed from her like I usually do when we get intimate with one another. But when I think back on it I didn't feel the need to drink from her. I felt as though her just being in my arms is enough to satisfy all my needs.

"I love you, Lover" I tell her as I place a piece of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek with my hand.

"I love you, too" I can never get tired of those words. It's like they are new, but familiar. Something I could never tire of.

The quiet that spreads between us then is comfortable and blissful…until there is a knock at the door. Every bloody time. Before I could even open my mouth to tell whoever it is to just fuck off the door slings open and in walks Pam smiling cheerfully. I scowl at her whereas Sookie hides her head in my chest, my arms wrapping around her in a useless attempt to hide her naked form from my child.

"Master. Sookie…" she drawls out Sookie's name as she leers at her, licking her lips a little bit.

"Pam" I growl out in warning, making her eventually move her gaze back to mine.

"The Were is here to talk to you about that job proposition you made to him" Pam informs me and I tell her to seat him in my private booth for now. My Lover and I must get changed first.

Once Pam's gone Sookie climbs off of me as she goes in hunt for her shirt, which is actually the only usable piece of clothing left from her outfit.

"It's okay, Lover. I have a spare outfit for you here. I figured we would be making love in my office soon enough" to top it off I offer a toothy grin as I walk to my closet and grab the bag with Sookie's outfit inside. I pass it her before looking for a clean pair of jeans.

"Thanks, what are you getting?" she queries as she watches me.

"Getting a pair of jeans, Lover, seeing as my other ones are…stained; for now" I grin at her as I motion towards the jeans on my floor, causing a delightful blush to rise on her cheeks.

With that I grab a clean pair of jeans, pulling them on before retrieving my shirt from the floor that I pull back on over my head. I grab my boots and fasten them just in time for when Sookie finishes getting changed. She's dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a black top that you could see through her knitted baby pink jumper. Shoe wise she's wearing her black ballet flats.

"You look stunning, Sookie" I compliment her as I offer her my arm. Everyone should see that my Lover is mine, that we are together and not afraid to show it. She means the world to me. We walk out of my office together, all the vampires throwing me strange looks while the humans are all looking jealous. I felt Sookie tense beside me and I knew instantly she must be hearing everyone's thoughts.

**Sookie's POV**

'_What does he see in her?'_

'_I could show him so much more pleasure than that blonde bimbo.'_

'_He's actually going around with her as if he actually cares about her. Vampire don't care about stupid little blonde tarts like her'_

Other than those three peoples thoughts, along with others, and some mental images I got off one particular man; I'm feeling pretty self-conscious. Eric obviously sensed this because he stops us in the middle of the bar, spins me to face him before he presses his lips to mine.

"I love you, and don't you forget it" he murmurs to me before pulling me over to his private booth. In the booth sat a big muscular man with dark hair and green eyes. He is rather gorgeous, but he isn't anything compared to my Eric.

"Herveaux" Eric greets as he takes a seat opposite him, moving over slightly so I could sit down next to him. His arm wrapping around my waist as he smiles down at me gently before turning his gaze back to Mr Herveaux.

"I see you wish to take me up on my offer so we can clear your fathers debts?" he confirms with the man who nods, his eyes occasionally darting to me. I could tell that Eric wasn't going to introduce me to him so I took it upon myself to do so.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse" I introduce myself as I hold my hand out to him.

"Alcide Herveaux" he reciprocates the pleasantries as he takes my hand in his. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Eric is not happy.

"Lover, Alcide will be your new day guard. You remember that conversation we had before you moved in with me?" he reminds me and I nod. At least he chose someone who's polite, and not bad to look at either.

"What are you?" I ask Alcide when I notice his thought patterns are weird. His mind doesn't work like a normal humans mind does.

"I'm a Werewolf" he grins at me proudly, I smile straight back at him.

"Alcide you will come to my home at exactly 8pm tomorrow. I will show you round, and show you were you will be staying. Then while I rest for the day you and Sookie can get to know each other, I do not want you to disturb us when I am awake unless it is urgent. Am I understood?" Eric verifies with him making him nod his agreement.

"Of course. I plan to go out at the nights anyway, I have a girlfriend to think about you know" oh, he has a girlfriend. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her.

"Were, I really couldn't care. Just be at my home at 8pm tomorrow, Pam will give you the address. Lover, shall we leave?" he asks me and I smile my approval as we get up. I wave goodbye to Alcide and Pam on our way out.

**AN: Translations:**

"**Knulla" means "Fuck"**


	20. Wake Up Call

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, erin1705, TeaCupHuman, Balti K, sluggysmom, ashmo2000, VAlady, Godric'sgrl01 and elliebaby for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty

**Sookie's POV**

When it comes to the point where there is only another ten minute until Eric wakes up, I sneak back into his room; stripping my shirt and shorts off on the way. I thought it would be a nice way to wake him up. I shut the door behind me quietly before climbing onto his bed so I'm straddling his waist. His gracious plenty in front of me, but unfortunately covered by his black pyjama bottoms. With a devious grin on my face I hook my fingers under his waistband before sliding them down and off his legs. His glorious naked body sprawled out in front of me. Just to experiment I lean forward and press my lips to his – no reaction. I gently wrap my hand around his cock – still no reaction, other than junior springing to life a few seconds beforehand.

I start to pump him a few times before I kiss my way down his chest, my head arriving face to face with his hard member. After kissing his tip I slowly take him in inch by inch, my tongue lapping around him as I go. The little bit that I couldn't fit into my mouth I stroke with my hand as I begin to bob my head up and down. My spare hand moves to his balls where I fondle them in time to my tongue licking at his member. He begins to stir a little bit but I don't even attempt to stop, I want to see his reaction to my wake up call to him. Within a few minutes I feel a pair of hands weaving into my hair with a gentle tug.

"Oh, Lover" he moans as he thrusts up into my mouth, but only gently.

I carry on with my wake up call, making sure to speed up my actions but when he tugs a little too hard on my hair I release a groan in protest. He then opts to releasing my hair from his grip, but instead gripping the sheets with full force.

"Faster, Lover" he begs and I do as he wants. His moans increasing with every suck until finally he releases. I eagerly swallow all he has to offer before he pulls me up his body, his lips crashing down on mine as he makes quick work of my panties and bra. I sigh as I watch yet another two pieces of my clothing get destroyed by him.

"Do not worry, Lover. I will buy you some more for compensation" he assures me before he trails his kissers down my neck, his hand sliding its way down to my core.

When his fingers reach my wet centre I feel them dance over my lips before he gently pushes them apart. Slipping two fingers into me as his thumb makes contact with my most sensitive area.

"Eric" I moan but his mouth attaches to mine as my words become lost in the depths of his mouth. His tongue softly tracing my lower lip, begging me for entry. When I grant him it his tongue wastes no time in jumping into my mouth, seeking out mine as his hand makes work of my womanhood. His fingers pumping in and out of me at inhuman speed, my moans increasing the closer I get to my orgasm. Within seconds I'm trembling as my walls spasm around his fingers, his mouth catching all my moans and groans as well as my shouting out of his name.

Before I could even come down from my high, Eric has me under him before he thrusts into me making my breath hitch.

"Oh, God. Eric, you feel…" my words trail off as his tongue licks around my nipple before taking it into his mouth. His tongue flicking at my hardened nipple every so often, his spare hand kneading my other breast.

"You are quite the little minx, aren't you, Lover?" Eric questions as he pulls away from my breast, making me whimper in protest and need.

"Answer me, Lover" Eric demands as he thrusts into me even harder.

"Yes!" I scream as I inch even closer to my release, at this point Eric bites into my neck. I will never let Eric know this but I actually love it when he's the dominant one. My nails scrape down his back until my hands land on his perfect ass, he groans in response and a few more thrusts later we both meet our end as we shout out.

"Lover, you are spectacular. One could get used to waking up like that" he smirks at me as he rolls off of me to lie next to me before licking at the wounds on my neck. After that he props himself up on one elbow as his other hand strokes my stomach; he leans down and collects my lips for another kiss.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed with you, Lover. The Were will be here at 8" he reminds me but when I look at the clock I see that it's only 7:06pm.

"We have just under an hour until he comes. Will you hold me for a little bit before we get up?" I query as I stroke up and down his arm. He smiles at me before leaning down for another kiss, when he's satisfied he lies down again, pulling me into his arms so my head can rest on his chest.

"I love you, Eric" I mumble, still loving the words as they roll off my tongue. I could never tire of saying those words to him, he means so much to me.

"As I love you" he retorts, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I take that back, I could never tire of saying _and _hearing those words. They make my heart leap every time those three little words leave his beautiful mouth.

"You're beautiful, especially when you come, Lover" Eric compliments me making me blush as I hide my face in his chest. His soft chuckle afterwards making me feel at home. I do feel at home with Eric. Maybe I'm supposed to live with him, but what do I do about my farm house? I would hate to sell it, but I have no need for it if I decide to live with Eric. That is, if he still wants me to live with him like I have been doing.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquires as his hand strokes down my side, then over my stomach before resting on my right breast that he begins to knead lightly.

"About me moving in with you permanently" I admit; his head snapping up to look down at me with complete seriousness.

"Really? Will you? Please, Lover, I would love to have you live with me. I love you" he can't seem to get enough of those three words either.

"I think I will, but I've got to think about my old farm house as well as my job and my br-" I get cut off there when his lips caress mine in a deep kiss, his tongue snaking into my mouth as he explores the inside of my mouth. My hands knit themselves in his hair, his arms sliding around me to pull me on top of him.

"You have made me a very happy man, Lover" he admits, giving me another quick kiss before picking me up and taking me into his bathroom where we share a shower. Both of us washing each other's bodies, taking our time with it of course.

When we climb out and have dried off I pull on a pair of black denim shorts and a baby blue short sleeved tee with a pair of light blue and cream trainer socks. Eric has this thing about you not being allowed to wear shoes in the house. I turn around to find Eric dressed in his usual dark jeans and black socks but this time he has opted for a pale blue shirt that really brings out his eyes. I smile at him as he offers me his hand; I gratefully accept it as we walk into the main room, just in time for the doorbell to go. With a sigh we head to the door where he opens it to Alcide.

"Were, please do come in" Eric welcomes him as he opens the door a little wider for him to enter. Alcide nods his head as he steps into the house, a large backpack in tow.

"Sookie" he smiles at me and I smile straight back as I shake his hand.

"Alcide, how are you?" I inquire.

"Doing alright, thanks. And yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you" with that Eric rolls his eyes as he leads Alcide through the house, explaining to him where all the rooms are as well as where he will be staying in the house. As well as telling him which rooms he can and cannot go in and what hours he must be here.

"You will be here all day while I am resting, then once I am up you can leave for the night if you want to. But I expect you to be back into this house by 4am. I do not want Sookie to wake up unprotected. Even if there is security outside. I need someone to watch over my Lover during the day" well, I can clearly see that Alcide is under strict instructions.

"Of course, I think I can do all that and I'll protect Sookie with everything I have. So, does this mean that my father is out of the vampires' interest?" he must really care about his father to do all this.

"Yes, he is as long as you do your job properly. Do not let Sookie be harmed" Eric warns him before turning his gaze to me. His eyes soften as a smile graces his handsome face. He strolls over to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Mine" he mumbles into my neck before kissing that spot. He's marking his territory. He thinks Alcide has interest in me? Alcide has a girlfriend to my knowledge. I'll have to get to know him properly tomorrow while Eric's dead to the world.

"Eric, shouldn't we be going to Fangtasia?" I inquire and he shakes his head.

"I must go to Fangtasia, but you shall remain here. I have to deal with important business today and I think you would be better off here. Think of it as your day off" he grins at me before placing a kiss on my lips.

"You guard her with your life, Were" Eric tells Alcide before making his departure. Leaving me and Alcide in his wake.

"Would you like a drink? Something to eat?" I offer him as we walk into the kitchen.

"That would be lovely, thank you" he smiles at me. He has a really nice smile, but I can't help but compare it to Eric's. I think I prefer Eric's, but then again I am in love with him so maybe I'll prefer him over anyone no matter what.


	21. Return Of The Wake Up Call

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, Balti K, AlphaSprout, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49 and elliebaby for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, this chicken is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Alcide inquires after swallowing his third bite of my grandmother's famous chicken.

"My gran, actually" I admit with a sheepish grin as I take another bite of my chicken. The rest of the dinner was filled with mindless chit chat until we were both finished and I was cleaning the pots. Alcide's in his room, getting himself unpacked and settled while I sit in front of the TV and flick through random channels. I miss Eric. That shouldn't be possible; I shouldn't miss him so easily. If he had been gone for a week or two, fair enough, but not when he's only been gone for just over two and half hours. I wonder if he can feel how much I miss him, how much I crave him. Yes, I admit it. I crave him.

He's like my drug. It doesn't help that I'm feeling horny and lusty either. God Damn it, I sound like some hormonal teenage girl who has just spotted the hot popular guy that she has strange sexual feelings for. With a sigh I settle for lying down on the sofa while watching some aimless reality show that I have no interest in. But soon enough I fall asleep.

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela, how many more of these sheets is there?" I probe as I fill in what must have been the millionth piece of paper now. This is ridiculous. I know I am a successful business man, as well as a powerful vampire, but the amount of work that comes with it is ludicrous. Maybe I should hire someone to do all this for me and I just sign where needed, after looking through it all of course. I'm not naïve, so I cannot trust anyone other than those closest to me. Pam and Sookie being the main ones; I am always on alert for traitors and the untrustworthy.

"A few more, but they can wait until tomorrow if you wish to go back to Sookie" she tells me but I wave her off.

"I will finish these now so that tomorrow I can stay at home with my Lover. I may even take her out somewhere" I inform her as she passes me yet another pile of papers.

"Anywhere nice in mind? And you only have to fill and sign these, I checked them over ages ago while you were consumed with the other paperwork" she assures me. I knew I could trust Pamela, so I just quickly fill them in before popping them on top of the complete pile.

"I have a few ideas in mind, but if you have any romantic suggestions then please do enlighten me. I want to do something special for her"

"You really love her don't you?" Pam's voice sounded soft and what she said sounds more like a statement than a question.

"Yes" I confess for the first time to her. I do not fear these feelings anymore, in fact I embrace them.

"Just finish up these, I checked them as well. They're all acceptable and the ones that aren't I threw away. Once you're done with them I will give you as many ideas as my pretty little head can muster" which will be a house full knowing Pam. With that I finish off all my paperwork, Sookie's lust pouring through the bond. I tense for a second thinking that it's for that Were when I notice that she misses me. I smile to myself knowing that she wants me and not the stupid Were. She will always be mine whether she wants to be or not; it's just easier if she accepts that she is mine.

"Tell me, Pam, what have you thought of?" I query her and what she tells me stuns me into silence. I never knew Pam could be so…romantic. But it sounds perfect, not to mention the after bit I have planned in my head.

"Thank you, Pam" I tell her as I leave Fangtasia and shoot myself into the sky. I didn't bother taking my Corvette seeing as it is much quicker to fly around than it is to drive. Not to mention that I got back to my home in record timing; I practically sprint into the house where I find Sookie asleep on the sofa laid on her back. I smirk to myself as I walk over to her, thinking that I could return the wakeup call and the aftermath bit of course. With that thought in mind I climb on top of her, putting as little pressure on her as possible; I would hate for her to wake up before I have even started. I lean down and graze my lips over hers; all she does is mumble something but remains in her sleep induced state.

My hand slides up her leg and over the button that I pop open on her jeans, I then slide down her zipper before dipping my hand into her pants. My hand cupping her dripping heat, not moving, just sitting there. My eyes watching her facial expression carefully as my thumb starts to rub her clit, earning me a moan, before I gently ram my fingers into her making her eyes flutter open as she gasps. Before she could even say anything I attach my lips to hers, my two fingers pumping in and out of her at a steady pace, her soft moans and groans getting lost in the cavern of my mouth as her hands knit themselves into my hair.

"Eric!" she shouts as her glorious come covers my fingers, her hands gripping my hair tighter in their grip. I pull my hand out of her pants before sucking each finger, making sure to lick every last bit of her release from my fingers. I may have even have moaned.

"Please fuck me, Eric" she all but begs me, making me grin as I grab her and shoot us into our bedroom where I strip us both naked. In seconds I have her under me on the bed and my thumb starts to work her clit as I suck on the side of her neck, her doing the same to mine. She even bites down gently just to tease me, and turn me on by no end, before pulling back and placing kisses down my neck and over my Adam's apple. Her moans increasing with every flick of my thumb against her most sensitive part.

"I need you now" she moans and that's all the encouragement I need. So with that I plunge into her, her back arching and a small moan exiting from her beautiful plump lips. My rhythm is steady and slow at first, just taking my time. Relishing in our love making before her small pants begin to become more ragged, ultimately upping my libido.

"Faster" she demands as her hips begin to meet me thrust for thrust. I oblige as I begin to pound into her faster, making sure to enter at the right angel to hit her G-spot as well as for me to get deeper inside of her, her warmth encasing me as her wetness washes over my throbbing cock. Her warmth engulfing my member, her wetness only surging me on further. I knew we were both close to our release when I felt her walls begin to clamp down around me, but never ceasing my movement as my thrusts continue; I lean down and bite into her neck.

"Oh, God. Yes!" she screams as her orgasm rips through her, dragging mine out with hers. Both of us shouting out as our highs reach their peak. But before either of us could come down I have us flipped so she's on top of me, straddling my waist while I lick at her wounds.

"What do you want, Eric?" Sookie teases me while placing a kiss on my chest.

"I want you to ride me" I almost plead her.

She grins at me as she begins to rock against me, only making me go deeper into her depths.

"I love it when you ride me" I murmur to her as my hands settle on her hips, helping her move faster and harder; just the way I like it.

"You just like watching my breasts bounce" she accuses as her hands rest on my chest for balance. "As much as I love to see the girls bouncing, I actually like being able to see you. All of you as we make love" I confess and just to top it off I slide one of my hands over her breasts. Kneading it softly.

My other hand then abandons her waist as it travels down to her core where my thumb locates her clit, stroking circles around it; occasional flicking her sensitive nub.

"I'm so close" she muses before I lean up and capture her lips with mine again. I love kissing her; it feels new, yet familiar. A strange combination, but one I love all the more.

"Come for me, Lover" I encourage her as I thrust up, sending her over the edge as she moans my name. My own orgasm being ripped out from me along with her's. Both of us shout out each other's names as we come at the same time. When we are both down from our highs Sookie gets off me as she collapses down next to me, automatically curling into my side. My arms wrapping around her as I nuzzle her neck; breathing in her luscious scent.

"I love you, Sookie" I assure her as I smile into her neck.

"I love you, too" she retorts straight back, cuddling closer into me.

"Sookie, I want to take you out tomorrow. Somewhere special, but it is all a surprise for you" I torment her as my hand strokes up and down her side aimlessly.

"Okay" she smiles sleepily before dream land takes her. If only I could see her dreams; see what her imagination loves to stir up.

"Sweet dreams, Lover" I murmur as I get out of the bed, making sure not to wake her up, before sliding on my pyjama bottoms and heading out of the bedroom to talk to the Were. I wish to lay down some ground rules with him; I will not take any risks of him stealing Sookie from me. Even though I am very confident that he couldn't. She is mine; just one more exchange will secure that.


	22. Childish

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, Balti K, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, sluggysmom, AlphaSprout and elliebaby for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Sookie's POV**

_I'm walking through a beautiful garden that's under the moons gaze. The garden is full of life, flowers growing in practically every inch of grass; everything from red roses to blue hydrangea, the whole collection creating a perfect mood. It is so astonishingly beautiful that I wish I knew where I was; I wish I knew the name of this beautiful place. It fills me with peace and happiness, something that I haven't felt in a long time. Well, that was until I met Eric. It's like Eric is my salvation, he brought something bright and meaningful back into my life; something that I was lacking. I notice then how I feel carefree, like there's something here that's making me feel…well, just feel. It's a glorious feeling that I intend to keep hold of, it makes me feel at peace._

"_You are glowing, Lover" Eric coos me as he steps closer to me, his arms wrapping around me ready to pick me up. My legs wrap around his waist as my arms wrap around his neck, both of us grinning at each other before his lips meet mine in a gently kiss. His tongue tracing my lower lip carefully as he sits down on the grass, leaving me sat on his lap as his lips work mine; his tongue diving into my mouth the second I give him permission. His hand moving over my stomach that he begins to stroke lovingly, almost as if there is something there that needs his love and attention as much as me._

"_Mine" he whispers in my ear as his kisses trial along my jaw. God, I love him. I really do._

"_Don't leave me" I plead with him before gently sucking and nipping at the skin on his neck, causing a moan to be elicited from Eric's mouth._

"_Never. I could never leave you, Lover. The only way I could ever leave you is if I met the true death, but even then I would never leave you. You are as much a part of me as I am to you" he reassures me, his hand returning to my stomach again from my side._

"_Not to mention our child" he murmurs to me before our lips meet once again in a heated kiss._

I sit up in bed abruptly, my eyes wide as my dream platy across my mind. Did I really just dream that?

"What a crazy dream" I mumble as I look around the room, just to see that Eric is not beside me. I peer over at the clock to see that there are still a couple of hours left until the sun sets. I sigh thinking that Eric didn't want to cuddle with me, I then chastise myself. Telling myself that Eric has better things to do with his time then lay in bed with me and hold me. I wonder what he would make of that dream. Maybe he'll just turn around and tell me that my mind is working towards something that can never be. I know that Eric can't have children, and I accept that, but I still can't help but feel somewhat remorseful over it. I would love to have been able to bear Eric's children, but that is one hope that will not happen.

I shake my head to get rid of such useless thoughts as I get out of bed and pull on a pink silk nightgown that Eric bought me. He really does like to make sure I have everything I need; he likes to pamper me no matter how much I protest against it. With a small smile tugging on my lips I make my way out of the basement bedroom which is Eric's bedroom, well, our bedroom now I guess. After shutting the door gently behind me I make my way to the kitchen where I can hear muffled voices behind the door. I slowly open the door to see Alcide glaring and looking rather pissed off at Eric, who is leaning against the kitchen counter.

"You really think I'm going to go after Sookie when I have a perfectly good girlfriend who I adore at home?" Alcide challenges Eric, only making Eric raise his eyebrow in return. Just to challenge him straight back.

"Look, I like Sook, I really do, but I have no intentions of going out and trying to take her from you. I may disagree with who she has chosen to be in a relationship with, but I aint stupid enough to go out and try to take her from a _vampire_" Alcide tries to defend himself. I knew Eric knew I was stood there, listening, because no doubt he could sense me.

"Lover, you're awake. I expected you to sleep until morning, you seemed exhausted" Eric tells me, not even moving his gaze to look at me as I enter the kitchen. I glare at the side of his face before looking over to Alcide who is looking at me admiringly.

"Alcide, you can go now. Me and Eric need to have a talk" I dismiss him, not even bothering with my manners like a good southern belle. Eric has gone too far now. Like Alcide was going to try and make a pass at me, he knows that I love Eric.

"Of course. Goodnight, Sookie" Alcide grants me my request, grazing his lips over my cheek on his way out in a friendly farewell sort of way. Not a hot 'I want you' kind of way.

"I probably would have slept until morning, but I had this strange dream" I inform his as I walk over, taking a seat on the chair Alcide previously vacated. Eric's eyes finally move to look at me.

**Eric's POV**

I have upset my Lover, how or why I have no idea. I don't recall doing anything that could cause to feel annoyed, angry and upset with me. Although this mentioning of her dream reaches out to me, pulling all my attention to her instantly.

"Dream? Would you like to tell me what your dream was about?" I probe her, in the hopes that we could avoid the whole topic of what she just witnessed between me and the Were.

"Maybe I'll tell you later when I don't feel so pissed off with you. You actually thought that I would let Alcide take me away from you? Isn't my love and faithfulness to you enough to show you that I have no intentions of leaving you? Is my living with you not enough to prove to you that I only love _you_?" she challenges me.

She truly is upset and frustrated. How will I pull myself out of this one?

"I did not doubt your love or faithfulness, Lover, I doubted the Were. I was afraid that he may be able to sway you away from me – take you away from me" I try to soothe her with what I believe to be the truth; She just crossers her arms over her luscious breasts, making the swell of them more visible at the top of her nightgown.

"Eric, I believe that what you just told me is undoubtedly true. But I'm not stupid, even I know there is more to it and unless you actually share it with me, I don't think we're going to work very well; do you? I'm pretty sure relationships are supposed to be based on trust and love, not lying" she chastises me with a slight frown on her face.

Her anxiety and apprehension burning through the bond.

"Sookie, stop acting like this. You know that I would never lie to you. I will always tell you the truth, although I will sometimes keep things out of the conversation because I don't see why you should be involved with the extra bit I keep to myself" I assure her, only spurring her anger further. Stubborn woman.

"So you don't trust me? That's it, isn't it? That's why you won't tell me why you were interrogating Alcide, practically accusing him of trying to lure me away from you. You're so petty, Eric" she shakes her head before turning on her heels and walking away from me, making her way up the stairs where I hear the upstairs bedroom door shut. Not slam shut, but gently shut. So she isn't as mad as she likes to let on.

How she can interpret everything I say against me? I will never know; nor will I ever know why she is so hot headed with me when I have done nothing but what any man in a relationship would do; Any man who has welcomed another man into his home where his love lives would be just as cautious as I am. They too would go and talk to said guest, tell them where there place is within their home. It is only a normal reflex of any man, especially one who loves his _girlfriend _– as humans coin it these days. I sigh, figuring that I will let Sookie seethe for now I head toward my sleeping chambers. She will soon realise that she is overreacting, and I am sure there is a perfectly good reason as to why she is overreacting. Maybe she is stressed, what with the pressure of us completing our bond as well as living with me plus the Were coming to stay with us so she can be safe during the day.

Then there's all that combined with her not being able to see her family and friends on a regular basis, and her new job working for me instead of the Were. And if she decides to live with me, she has to decide what she wishes to do with her home. That is definitely enough reason for her to be over stressed; tomorrow she will be fine, tomorrow she will see that she is being stupid and will apologise to me. Then I will tell her the entire truth behind my talk with Alcide, hopefully I will still be able to carry on with the surprise date I have planned for us. But if I cannot then I will simply move it to a different day, a day when she is not being childish; Women and their hormones, not to mention their ability to blow everything out of proportion.


	23. Forgiven

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, elliebaby, VAlady and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Eric's POV**

When I awake the next day I notice how I can't hear any movement or any heartbeats upstairs. With that I quickly rush upstairs to find that my house is completely empty, not one soul is wandering through my home. I go in hunt for a note but when I do not find one my temper takes flight; she knows that she has to leave me a note or some form of message when she leaves this home. With my anger rising every second I whip out my phone and call my Lover, but she just rejects my call. I knew that she had rejected it because it barely made it to three rings before it sent me to her voice mail. Sookie is definitely furious with me if she won't even allow for me to know that she is fine and safe. But I must admit that I am just as furious with her right now.

I dial the Were's number and luckily he answers me, he obviously knows I'll have his life if he did not answer my call.

"Yes" he sighs, the slight rumbling of noise plays across the background.

"Where is my Lover?" I demand instantly as I quickly throw on some actual clothes, heading out of my home and taking to the sky. I must get to her now.

"We're at Merlotte's, she's waitressing tonight. Said she couldn't stand to be near you right now" he informs me, before he could even say anything else I put the phone down before shoving it in my pocket. So she has decided to go work for the Shifter tonight instead of trying to sort _us _out. The woman is infuriating.

The second I land I head straight into the bar where I spot the Were, I head straight over to him where I sit across from him. I hold up my hand so he knows not to say anything as my eyes scan the crowd, looking for my Sookie. I spot her with ease, seeing her smile as she dances around the room collecting and delivering drinks. When she spots that I'm here she frowns before she heads over to the bar where she says something to the Shifter who nods his head; his eyes flickering over to me. She then makes her way over to the table that I am sat at with the Were, where she sits next to the Were who offers her an apologetic look.

"What do you want, Eric? Can't you see that I'm working?" she points out as she motions around the bar. I can't say it's exactly busy in here, but I can't say it's dead either.

"I want you to come home with me so we can talk things over. I hate having you made at me" I confess, her features softening for a second before they tense up again.

"Why should I go back with you? You don't trust me, so why should I go to your home where you only have those you trust?" she challenges me. I can't believe we're still on this argument.

"I do trust you, Sookie. The things that I do not tell you are for your own safety" I try to persuade her but she just crossers her arms over her chest.

"And what? My safety was at risk when you went to go warn Alcide off of me when he was only being friendly!" she shouts at me, drawing a few people's attentions but they do not concern me.

"I love you, you infuriating woman. I wouldn't be here, practically begging you to come back with me if I didn't love or trust you" I point out calmly, her features softening again. I sigh with relief when she agrees to come back with me, but first she has to go get her purse. Thank God, I can finally sort this out. I hate having my Lover mad at me, at least this way she can tell me what I did wrong so I don't make the same mistake again. When we get back home Sookie lets go of me, somewhat reluctantly in my opinion, before she walks into the house ahead of me. Leaving me to trail in after her; she is still mad at me. I can just sense it. I'm glad I sent the Were on his way for the night.

"Lover, we need to talk about this. I cannot stand to see you so angry at me" I tell her as I lean against the kitchen counter in a similar manor as I did yesterday, but I do not cross my arms because that shows that I am a closed book. I don't want to be a closed book to Sookie; I want her to see everything. See my every emotion, to see my sincerity, to be able to see that I want to open up to her; share everything with her because I do indeed trust her. I do not know how it happened, or when it happened, but I love her. She has become my life. It is a rather scary perception for me. To love someone, to trust someone, as deep as I do Sookie.

"Your right, we do" she agrees as she sits down on the stool, turning her body so she can look at me. I could see that she wants me, but she won't allow herself to have me until we have talked. Until she can fully understand and trust me. I sigh.

"Lover, would you like to tell me what had upset you so?" I probe her, never letting my eyes leave her's.

"Eric, you just admitted to me yesterday that you don't tell me things! I tell you everything, and I mean _everything_. And yet you can't trust me enough to tell me the full story" I could see the tears rising in her eyes; she blinks frantically – trying her hardest to supress the tears.

"Sookie, I trust you. I trust you with my undead life, but there are some things I should not reveal to you. Those things could hurt you, put you at risk. I cannot risk that, you mean far too much to me" I try to sort things out. I cannot stand having my Lover angry at me; I need to sort this out now before I lose her forever.

"I believe you" she murmurs, making me move to her side at once as I pull her into my arms. Her head burying into my chest as her arms wrap around me. I nuzzle her neck, inhaling her scent; both of us sighing with relief.

"How did we go from arguing about your talk with Alcide to arguing over your trust in me?" Sookie inquires making me chuckle.

"I am not sure, Lover, but I am thankful that we have overcome this" I kiss her lips gently before pulling back. Her lips sparking a little memory in my mind.

"Sookie, yesterday you said you had a dream and if it wasn't for that dream you would have slept till morning. Care to share with me what this dream was about?" I query as I hold her hand in mine, my thumb stroking across the back of her hand as I gaze lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, I dreamed that I was in a garden. It was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen; it filled me with some amazing feelings. I felt at peace. You were there as well, we were kissing and you were stroking my stomach. I pleaded to you to never leave me; you said you wouldn't dream of leaving me. Okay, maybe it was worded better than that but you get the idea" she dismisses her rewording of what I said in her dream, making me chuckle before I motion for her to carry on.

"After that you started stroking my stomach, then what woke me up was when you said 'our baby'" she informs me, my interest spiking instantly.

"A child? Now that is interesting" I say more to myself than Sookie. If only I could give Sookie a child, but I am unable to procreate. I sigh defeated before picking up my Lover and carrying her into our bedroom where I lie her down on our bed. I sit back on my feet as I stare down at my beautiful Lover, my love, my everything. I gently stroke down her arm before moving my hand over her stomach. Her dream hitting me hard, causing me to flinch slightly as I abruptly move my hand away from her stomach. I remove her black work shorts and her work shirt, along with my own clothing, before I lie down next to her.

Gathering her in my arms I hold her close to me, just as the sun pulls at me. I fight it for as long as I can, but I soon have to succumb to the pull.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter xx**


	24. Dusk Lust

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, vilannh, ILoveVikings, VAlady, ashmo2000 and elliebaby xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Eric's POV**

I awake to find that my cock is as hard as a rock, Sookie is laid next to me – completely naked – while her hand strokes the top of my thigh. Her hand slowly inching closer and closer to my throbbing member, he was practically pleading for her attention.

"Your teasing" I accuse her as I open my eyes to gaze at her, a small grin playing on her lips as she carries on to torture me.

"You know you enjoy it" she points out as her hand glides around the edge of my balls, but not quite touching them yet.

"Yes, but Lover when it comes to sex" at this point I roll on top of her, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"I am very" I plunge my cock into her wet centre. Thank God she got us both completely naked before she started her tormenting.

"Impatient" I smirk at her as I begin to move in and out of her slowly. The feel of her moist walls against my cock feels amazing as I glide in and out of her, making sure to hit both her G-spot and her clit when I slam back into her.

"Oh God, Eric. Harder" she begs me as her legs wrap around my waist, bringing me deeper into her depths.

"Hårdare" I correct her, wanting to hear my native language roll off of her tongue as I make love to her.

She raises an eyebrow at me but otherwise corrects herself using the Swedish word I provided to her. Just hearing my home language roll off of her tongue makes me even harder – if that's even possible – as well as turning me on ten times more than before. Swedish suits her perfectly, I will have to teach her much more of my language. I enjoy hearing it leaving her perfect mouth. Slowly I lean down until my lips are finally on hers, my tongue tracing her lower lip until she finally gives me entrance. My tongue thrusting into her mouth at the same pace as my dick plunging in and out of her. God the combination between her wet mouth and her wet centre is driving me crazy.

"Lover, you are so wet; I don't think I can hold on much longer" I inform her as I trail my kisses down her neck where I suck on the skin, potentially leaving her with a love bite.

"Bite me, please" she begs as she begins to writhe under me. I do as she pleads, plunging my already extended fangs into her soft skin. With the first pull on her delicious blood we both meet our end as I explode in her, the feeling of her come surrounding me as I lick at the puncture wounds. Before she could even come down from her high I roll us over so my Lover is straddling my waist, she obediently starts to rock against me as I thrust up into her. Fuck, she is perfect. A few thrusts later we both come to yet another end, this time her come – maybe some of my own, but I hope not – drips out of her pussy and onto my skin.

"That was spectacular, Lover. Just like you" I compliment her as I wrap my arms around her, her body completely pressed against mine. Her front facing my front as I hold her, her breasts crushed against my chest; my dick still inside of her pussy.

"Now that definitely makes up for the lack of make-up sex we had last night" she mumbles dreamily into my chest, her heart still pounding as it comes down from our heated session.

"Definitely. But now that we have dealt with that, I wish to take you somewhere today. However we cannot go until we have had a shower and got changed" I grin at her as I pick her up, sliding my cock out of her, before carrying her into my bathroom where I switch on the shower.

As I wait for the water to heat up I grab everything we will need, as well as leaving Sookie in the bathroom while I sort out some clothes for us. Sookie will love the outfit I have picked out for her.

"Eric, waters warm" Sookie calls out to me, making me appear beside her in second as I help her into the shower before climbing in after her. I gently rinse through her hair before applying shampoo and massaging that in. After that I wash it all out, before I rub some soap into my hands. I start to clean her body inch by inch, but by the time I reach her lower stomach my focus loses track as my hand slides lower; my two fingers dipping into my Lover's pussy where I caress every wall inside of her. Her soft moans only spurring me on further as my thumb makes contact with her clit.

I lightly knead her nub as I bend down so I can capture Sookie's lips with mine, my free hand pinching her right nipple before moving over to her left nipple. I even heard myself moaning, especially when her small hand wraps around my gracious plenty. Pumping me a few times before going into a relaxing massage around my dick.

"Fuck me" I groan as I pull away from Sookie so I can rest my head against the wall for support. This woman is going to be the final death of me – I don't care if I have said it before, it is the truth.

"Just did" she grins at me as I meet my end, my come staining her hands; ultimately sending her into her own orgasm. 3 orgasms so far tonight, I hope to add many more to that by the time I go to rest later.

I also must ask Sookie about her decision towards living with me; I hope she will make this a permanent arrangement. I rather enjoy waking up to her every night, making love to her as and when I feel like it. This is perfect; I do not wish to stop any of this.

"Come on, Lover" I hold my hand out to her after I have climbed out of the shower – after I have washed my own body and hair of course – which she happily accepts. When she is out I quickly wrap a towel around her so I do not tempt myself. I grab my own towel, wrapping it around my waist before we head into the bedroom where she heads over to the bed to find the clothing I laid out for her. She picks up the skirt I have laid out for her, leading me to smirk at her as I stand beside her.

"For quick access" to top it off I even offer her a toothy grin as I grab my own clothing. We dress in silence, sneaking small peaks at each other when we think the other isn't looking. Then laughing when we catch each other out. By the time we were finished getting dressed and drying our hair, plus brushing them into something manageable. I, myself, go for a braid at the back of my hair whereas Sookie braids her hair so that it falls over her left shoulder.

"Beautiful, Lover" I comment as I take her hand in mine, a small gesture of the amount of intimacy our relationship actually has. Not to mention love; something that is still a strange feeling to me.

I lead Sookie over to my Corvette where she climbs in, letting me get a quick peep at her centre as she climbs in. My Lover has gone daring and isn't wearing any panties; I don't know how to feel about that. It makes me horny – yes. But it also makes me even more protective of her, what if someone else saw her going commando? I would rip them into shreds.

"So, where are we actually going?" she probes excitedly as I pull out onto the main road, driving within the speed limits this time; I wish to enjoy the night while it is young. There is no sense in rushing the night.

"It is a surprise, Lover. You will just have to wait and see" I grin at her as I shift gears.

I carry on for another few miles until I pull into the same restraunt I took her to for our first date. She looks remotely impressed, but I know she thinks this is just going to be the same as the last date. When in actual fact I have several things planned for this date, I intend to make this date much more exciting than the last. Not to mention that I have set up a little surprise for my Lover; one I know she will enjoy greatly. Not to mention the fun that will take place afterwards, I wish to play a little teasing game with her. Just to get back at her for teasing me yesterday and the other day, but I shall give her everything she wants. All she has to do is beg me in that sultry voice of her's I love. Tonight I want my Lover to have fun; I want her to see just how deep my feelings for her go. Not to mention I want to see if I can bring a sex kitten side out in Sookie.

Now Sookie as a sex kitten is definitely something to behold. Let's just hope I get to have that privilege.

**AN: I know this chapter is shorter than my usual ones, but I promise to make the next one extra-long to make up for both this one and the last one. Not to mention that it is going to be one heck of a date ;)**


	25. Magical Date

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, kista-angel, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, Loftin, ILoveVikings, elliebaby, anonymousmouse, AlphaSprout, ashmo2000 and Balti K for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Eric's POV**

Walking into the restraunt a waiter comes to us straight away, the same one who served us before it would seem. I give him a warning glance as he seats us at the table in the far corner where there is a candle lit in the middle of the table. He nods his head in understanding and avoids making any eye contact with Sookie as he takes her order; she orders a glass of white wine and the salmon with asparagus and baby potatoes.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter inquires as he holds his pen in a shaky hand. Am I scaring our server?

"O negative would be great" I grin at him. He quickly scrawls it down in his notepad before running off towards the kitchen.

"You've already eaten" Sookie points out confused.

"You're right, Lover. I have already eaten but after our bath time and just looking at you, I feel hungry all over again" it is known that if a vampire is very horny they will become hungry or even more hungrier than they already were. It's just how we work; in the vampire realm sex and feeding are very closely related. This is why we tend to get hungry when we're horny, and vice versa.

"So, are you going to tell me anything of what you have planned for this date?" she probes but for answer all I do is grin at her as I slide my hand up her thigh.

"Eric" she protests as she halts my movements.

"Lover, we are sat in the corner away from prying eyes. No one will see us" I assure her as I manage to break out of her hold, plunging two fingers into her centre where she is already wet for me. I pump my fingers in and out of her, my Lover trying to muffle her moans so we do not attract anyone's attention.

"Eric, the server" she mumbles, I snap my gaze to the approaching waiter. I don't halt my fingers movements, but instead carry on, speeding up my actions just to see if I can bring her to her orgasm before he reaches our table.

Turns out I could.

I keep my fingers inside of her as the waiter serves up Sookie's food and my blood; to him it just looks as if I'm resting my hand very far up her thigh. He doesn't say anything but instead just mumbles an incoherent 'enjoy your meal' before departing. Sookie grabs my wrist and pulls my hand away from her pussy, moving my drenched fingers to my mouth.

"Suck" she orders, I grin at her as I do as ordered. Now this is the sex kitten Sookie I was looking for. We ate in silence and once we were finished I paid the bill, to which Sookie tried to protest against but I told her this was my idea therefore I pay; I can't say she took it well. We head out of the restraunt but instead of going to my car I take hold of her hand and pull her along with me for a stroll.

I already planned out our route, especially now that the moon is out in full swing.

"I can't believe you did that to me in a public restraunt!" she scolds me; I just raise my eyebrow at her.

"And this is coming from the woman who experienced an explosive orgasm, before ordering me to suck my fingers that were soaked in your come" I even offer her a fangy smirk to top it off.

"I wouldn't say it was explosive…" she mumbles teasingly. I feign horror before pushing her up against the closest tree where I crash my lips down on her's.

"Then I will just have to try harder" I assure her before pulling back and walking ahead of her, only for her to catch me up easily. I wasn't trying to run away, I made sure to walk slowly so she could catch up without too much effort.

I put my arm over her shoulders, ultimately pulling her closer to my body as her arm wraps around my waist. I kiss her temple as I lead her over to a deserted bit of grass where I had Pam lay out a blanket; the spot I have chosen is in perfect view of the full moon tonight. I know the Weres and Shifters will be out tonight, but they know not to come near a vampire unless they have a death wish. Especially if they prove to be a threat to my Lover, soon to be fully bonded. _Just one more exchange._ I chant to myself as I gaze at my Lover as I sit down, pulling my Lover so that she is sat between my legs; her back against my chest.

"It's beautiful" she murmurs as she gapes out at the moon and at the sparkling stars in the night sky.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you" I whisper seductively in her ear before nibbling at her ear lobe. Her breath hitching in her throat when my tongue traces the same bit I was just nibbling.

"Can I do something to you?" she asks making me release her so she can do whatever she has planned in her head. She pushes me onto my back before pulling my shirt up slightly so she can kiss down my stomach until she gets to the top of my jeans where her kisses halt, her hand slyly pulling down my zip before undoing my button. I lift my hips up obediently so she can slide my jeans down slightly, just enough so my member can fly free without rubbing against the zip. It is a good thing that I went commando myself.

She pumps me a few times until there is a few beads of pre-cum on the tip, she then leans down and swirls it with her tongue before taking me into her mouth inch by torturous inch. I thought she was going to stop once she could take all she could get, like she usually does, but this time she surprises me. She relaxes her throat and slowly takes _all _of me in, without gagging either. I know she has a gag reflex because she's tried to do this before, but how on earth is she managing this now? But I can't say I'm complaining as her head starts to bob up and down on my member, her tongue lapping at my throbbing cock as her eyes lock with mine. She knows how much of a kick I get out of eye contact while being intimate.

Just as I thought this couldn't get any better she moves one of her hand to fondly with my balls as the other one makes its way up my body where it pinches my nipple. I hiss at her in pleasure as I drown in the sensations she is providing towards me.

"Faster, Lover" I encourage her, her sucking increasing as she moves her head faster. She has me right where she wants me; I know it because I can see the twinkle of delight in her eyes. I'm so close to meeting my release, but of course she has to torment me by slowing down her actions. With a quick growl escaping my throat she hurries up again until I explode into her mouth where she swallows everything I have to offer her. Which is actually quite a lot.

"What you do to me, Lover, is unbelievable" I sigh happily as she lies down next to me, both of us gazing up at the stars.

"So I'm not the only one who gets affected by what we have" she smiles as she moves her head so she can look at me. I meet her stare with my own as I move onto my side so I can kiss her. My tongue trails over her lower lip, silently asking for permission which she provides to me instantly. Our tongues mingle before I pull back, realising that there is still much more to our date than this.

"I have one more surprise for you, Lover" I inform her as I stand up, refastening my jeans before offering Sookie my hand. She accepts it as I help her up, leaving the blanket there. All I do is send Pam a quick text telling her to come and get the blanket, I refuse to carry it around when I have my Lover with me.

"Can I at least know what this surprise is?" I shake my head in answer as I pull her along to my Corvette where I open the door for her. Once she's safely buckled in, I climb into my side before starting the car and pulling out onto the road where we start our journey towards the tropical gardens. I booked the place out so that we would be the only ones in there tonight, I thought it would be a great place to end our date; in fact, I actually have a present I wish to present Sookie. It is only a token of my love; it isn't a bribe for her to stay with me. Although, if it does act as one I will not protest against it for I would love to have my Lover stay with me where I can protect her all the more. When we get there I guide Sookie inside where she gasps at the natural beauty before us.

The place is filled with all sorts of plants, everything from the very common red rose all the way up to the rare exotic looking cotton candy flamingo flower.

"Oh, my, God. It's so breath taking. Wait, where is everyone? I would expect a place like this to be crowded" Sookie points out making me grin towards her.

"I got the place reserved just for us. I didn't want our romantic evening to be disturbed by everyone else, I wanted it to just be me and you, Lover" to top it off I kiss her temple making her grace me with the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

"So, what is the special occasion? There must be something behind all of this" Sookie looks as if she actually believes that.

"Do I have to have a reason to treat you?" I retort as we sit down on a bench where I turn myself to face Sookie.

"I just wanted to do something special for you, not to mention that I actually have a little gift for you" I smile at her as I pull out a jewellery box that I pass to her. She looks at me suspiciously but she gasps and gapes at the necklace I have bought her. I have bought her a white gold necklace that has a heart shaped locket attached to it.

Inside the locket is a picture of us together – one that Sookie loves – and on the outside it has an inscription that says 'To my Lover, my friend, my everything'. I see a few tears rise up in her eyes but she quickly wipes them away as I take the necklace out of its box before clasping it around Sookie's neck. The necklace dangles perfectly between her breasts; there isn't a word on this planet that I can think of to describe just how magnificent my Sookie looks. When did my life become so revolved around her? Around one human woman?

"I've also got you these" I admit as I reach behind the bench to present her with a bouquet of flowers.

"These are so beautiful, Eric. What are they all and what do they all mean?" she inquires, obviously knowing that I wouldn't choose them unless they held some form of meaning to me.

"The primrose flowers mean that I can't live without you. The arbutus flowers mean that I only love you and the pink camellia flowers mean that I long for you. Which I do; when you are not with me, I long for you. I crave you" I confess with a small smile as I hold my Lover close, she is releasing tears of happiness. I wish to put a smile on her face every day, although there will be some days when I cannot do that. I am still a vampire sheriff after all; I have duties that must be attended to.

"I do have one little question for you Sookie" I inform her making her look up at me.

"Is it to do with completing the bond?"

"Partly. I was actually wondering if you had thought anymore on living with me, as well as completing the bond with me" I tell her making her nod with a small smile.

"So that's why you brought me on this date" she teases making me protest against her statement.

"Eric, I was only joking. I know you did this because you wanted to, because you love me. I understand that. As for the other things, well…" she trails off as she thinks it over. I could feel the anxiousness rise within my body as I impatiently wait for her answer.


	26. Going Gets Tough, Tough Gets Going

**AN: Thank you to TMart37, AlphaSprout, Balti K, TheLadyKT, erin1705, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman and Loftin for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Oh, Eric!" Sookie shouts out as I suck on her clit, my fingers pumping in and out of her. The second she agreed to live with me permanently and bond with me, I had her in the car and back at my, I mean _our_, home in no time. She wants to bond to me, she wants to live with me. I couldn't have asked for anything more, she is perfect, in every sense of the word.

"Kom för mig, Lover. I am desperate to be in you" I plead with her as I pull my fingers out of her fully, only for them to be replaced with my tongue. Turns out that is all the encouragement and pleasure my Lover needed before she came with a shout. I eagerly lap at all her yummy liquids before kissing my way back up her body, when I get to her face I kiss her cheek, her forehead, her chin; basically everywhere but her lips. The one place she wants me to kiss her the most.

"Please, I need you" she begs as her soft finger tips stroke my cheek, her legs wrapping around my waist; trying to guide me into her. I kiss her neck tenderly before kissing her lips, the second my tongue thrusts into her mouth is the exact same second I plunge my cock into her. Her walls tightening around me instantly, I didn't realise she was that close. I will have to try and spread the time out; I do not wish to end this so soon. Instead of pumping in and out of her I remain still as my thumb makes contact with her clit. Might as well provide my love with another orgasm before we have some mind blowing sex.

"Sookie, do you know how happy you have made me?" I probe her as I kiss her nipple softly before licking around said nipple, bringing it to attention even more than it was before. Irresistible.

"Do you know how happy you have made me?" she retorts before pulling my head away from her breast and to her face where our lips connect. I love kissing my Lover, she always tastes so good. My need to start our love making is becoming more and more intense the longer I stroke her nub while kissing her to death. Okay, death isn't a good thing. With that thought in mind I pull back; allowing my Lover to breathe as I kiss her neck again, this time starting to move in her. I couldn't wait any longer, so what if this first one is over quickly? It just means that round two is going to be even more intense than the last.

"Snabbare, Eric" My, my, it would seem that my Lover has been learning some of my home language behind my back. Not that I am fussed – as Pam says – I rather enjoy the sounds of my native language rolling off of that talented tongue of hers.

"So fucking hot, Lover" I compliment her as I push deeper into her, as well as faster. What my Lover wants is what my Lover gets. The feel of her wetness surrounding me is sexy and the soft moans leaving that gorgeous mouth of hers only turns me on further. I pull back away from her so I can sit on my feet, before bringing Sookie to sit on my thighs. Once I'm aligned with her centre I slide her back on, attaching my lips to hers to capture her moan.

"Eric, bite me. I want to complete our bond" she insists as she pulls away from our kiss. I nod my head with a grin as I kiss her neck; in the exact place I am going to bite her. I feel my Lover's muscles tense, unfortunately making me halt my movements and plans.

"Sookie?" I query as I look into her eyes, studying her closely. Is she having second thoughts?

"I don't want to bite into your skin. It's messy and rather barbaric" she points out. I sigh with relief, knowing that it is only the thought of biting into my skin that has scared her.

"Here, use this" I tell her as I reach under the bed where I have stored the ceremonial knife. She examines it closely before taking it from my hand, I allow her to cut into my skin before I bite her neck. Together we both take a pull of each other's blood, both of us moaning and groaning at the sensation. Just then we both meet our end as we shout out, or scream in someone's case. As we come down from our orgasms I lick at the puncture wounds on Sookie's neck, I don't want her to be marked. There is no need to mark my territory; especially not now I'm bonded to her.

"Spectacular" I compliment her as we fall back onto the bed, side by side. Sookie instantly rolls onto her side where she tucks herself under my arm, her head resting above where my heart is.

"Sookie, is it strange not being able to hear my heart?" I inquire as I stroke up and down her back, trying to coax the goose bumps away.

"Sometimes, but all I know is that it doesn't matter whether your heart beats or not; you still feel. And those feelings is all that matters to me" she sighs happily as she places a kiss on my chest. Her hand stroking aimlessly over my stomach.

"Can you feel me Sookie?" I probe as I open the bond up to her. I experiment a bit as I send her love and satisfaction.

"Yes" she smiles, sending me back the exact same emotions. Mine.

"I'm sorry I can't give you a baby, Sookie" I apologise as I look down at her, she would be a wonderful mother. If only she had the chance. Maybe I can give her a baby, it unfortunately wouldn't be in the normal way in which conceiving the child is needed, but instead maybe we could adopt. Or maybe we could find a random sperm donor for her. She deserves everything; I just wish I could give her it all.

"Eric, there is no need to be sorry. You can't help it and I have always been livid of the idea of a child. I always struggled with the idea of having a child that could inherit my disability. I wouldn't wish this curse on anyone" she whispers, relaxing remotely in my arms.

"It is not a curse, Sookie, you have been gifted. You should cherish this gift; you are one in a million. My one" I assure her before gently pressing a kiss to her lips. Our kiss was about to deepen when we both hear the front door slam and a massive roar echo through the house. Were.

**Sookie's POV**

"Alcide?" I approach him carefully, his shaking body crumpled in on itself as he sits there on the floor. I sit down beside him, putting my arm around him in comfort. He's obviously been through a lot tonight for him to react like this. His body leans into mine as he wraps his arms around me, I couldn't tell if he's crying or not, but I decided that if he is then I'm sure he has a good reason. Although I do get the smallest feeling that Eric will give him something to cry about, but he won't get that far because I will kick his ass if he even attempts it. I get a feeling of jealousy attack me – Eric's emotions – before it suddenly disappears. All of his feelings I could feel – gone. Just like that. It's unfair that he can manipulate this bond.

"Alcide, talk to me, please. You can trust me, I'm your friend" I assure him, shooting Eric a warning glance so he knows not to do anything I won't forgive him for. Especially anything involving Alcide.

"Got into a row with the girlfriend – or ex, should I say. She's been whoring herself off to other men, while dating me" he grumbles, making me gasp.

"That bitch! She doesn't deserve you if that's how she acts" I put my opinion across making him nod as his body relaxes, his shaking ceasing slowly. I realise then that he was shaking in anger.

"Do you know what? Your right. She doesn't deserve me, I deserve someone who's kind and sweet and caring. Not someone who's a lying cheating whore" he concludes before looking at me.

I catch Eric out of the corner of my eye leaving the room, looking rather furious. I sigh; he is never going to understand that he's the only man for me, is he?

"You better go after your man before he flips and beats me up. Not that he would get far" Alcide tries to play tough making me laugh. He is definitely a strong man, but against Eric he has no chance. Not just because Eric has muscles as well, but because Eric has the whole vampire abilities on his side as well.

"Thank you for understanding. If you need someone to talk to Alcide, I'm always here" I assure him as I kiss his cheek before getting up and making my way into the main room where there is no sign of Eric.

Where is he? Then I hear the revving of a car before suddenly I hear it pull out and down the street. I felt the tears well up in my eyes miles before I even registered they had fallen. He isn't coming back tonight, I know he isn't; he's mad and he's a man. The only way men can deal with anger is to run away, rather than trying to sort it out with the one they're angry with. That's when I register that Alcide has padded into the room where he comes to stand next to me.

"Would you like to talk to someone?" he offers, making me give him a gratifying smile. At least someone wants to be around me right now…

**AN: Translations**

"**Kom för mig" means "Come for me"**


	27. My One And Only Lover

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000 and Anonymouse D for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, you really need to get your act together. I can easily see why you would get upset, but you have to remember that she is _human_. And _humans _have _friends_. Whether it be male or female, they are still friends. Not only that, but she did just bond with you, if that doesn't scream out love and commitment I don't know what does" Pam scolds me as she paces the office in her black Fangtasia skimpy dress uniform.

"But she comforted another man after being with me, that to me screams out unfaithful" I spit out as I try to fill in some paperwork, even though my mind is not concentrating. As long as I do not sign anything I don't need to worry.

"Sookie, unfaithful? You truly have lost your mind" she tuts as she shakes her head at me before turning to level her ice cold glare at me.

"Well, how would you interpret her going over and hugging another man after we'd just finished bonding? And having sex" I mumble the last bit, even though I know she can hear me perfectly.

"I would interpret it as her going over to comfort her friend who just broke up with his girlfriend. Eric, if you and Sookie ever broke up – God forbid – wouldn't you like to have someone to be there to talk to you? To comfort you when you are at your lowest?"

"You have been reading far too many 'Dear Abby' columns, Pamela" I point out, completely avoiding her question. I hate it when she is right, she always gloats about it when she is.

"That's what I thought. Now you need to stop being such a big baby and get back there and tell her you're sorry" she orders me but I dismiss her with a simple hand gesture. I am still rather furious and if I am to return home to Sookie, I do not wish to carry such anger with me. I hate arguing with her and this is one argument I do not wish to drag on, I have seen my error. But Sookie needs to see hers as well, in order for that to happen she needs some time alone away from me so she can think over the event clearly. I am not the only one in the wrong.

"Pamela, I will go home as and when I feel fit. For now I wish to finish my paper work and watch the audition for our new dancer" I tell her as I train my gaze back onto the papers before me. I don't even think I am even reading them, to me it just looks like a piece of paper with a load of gibberish on it.

"Do what you want, Eric. But remember that there is a woman back at your home who _loves _you and is probably _missing _you right now. Not to mention that she probably thinks that you _hate _her. Do you want her to think that?" she challenges but before I could answer she is gone. Bloody Pamela and her accuracy. She knows exactly how to send someone for a guilt trip. Maybe she is right; maybe I should just pack all of this in and go home to where my Lover is waiting for me. Well, at least I hope she is still there; she may have felt that we needed time apart and gone back to her farm house. But she wouldn't do that, would she? I sit there for a little bit longer, not even paying attention to my paperwork anymore, but instead becoming lost in my own thoughts.

That is until there is a knock at the door; I call for whoever it is to enter. It sounds like a human, what with the heartbeat and all. I look over to the door when it opens to see that there is indeed a human woman stood there. She is around 5ft10, much taller than my Lover, her hair is long and blonde, but dyed blonde rather than the natural blonde my Lover has. And her eyes are bright blue, like the ocean. But deep inside those eyes she is lacking the intelligence that Sookie has, not to mention that I can tell she has been around the block a few times. No wonder she wants to be one of my dancers.

"Hi, I'm Arianna. I applied for the slot to be your dancer" even her grammar is lacking. I resist the urge to shake my head or roll my eyes, but I did however chuckle a little bit. Her name is Greek and means 'holy', but she is far from holy.

I will admit that this woman is definitely my type, before I would have taken her somewhere private and fucked her senseless. But right now she holds no appeal to me what-so-ever; compared to my Lover she is nothing.

"Ah, yes. I have your CV right here. It says that you used to be a pole dancer at _Galileo's_" I read off of her CV. Her education is lacking, although that does not matter, but she does however have a degree in dance. Maybe she will fit in here perfectly.

"Yep, it got me a lot of money. But when the patrons started to get a bit too handsy I decided to leave" she shrugs, obviously not caring. She must not have enjoyed her last job.

"Okay then, why did you apply for this job? Are you comfortable working for vampires? Being around them all night?" I probe her; there is no point in me watching her audition if she is uncomfortable around my kind. Especially if she holds any threats over my kind.

"I am _very _comfortable around vampires" at this point she winks at me as she leers at me. I couldn't help but be repulsed by her; if she is trying to flirt she is failing miserably. Or maybe I do not care for her flirting because I have my Lover, whom I love very much. Love. It is still such a foreign word to me, even now that I feel it.

"I actually applied for this job 'cause I thought it would be cool. You know? All the excitement of entertaining vampires" she looks like some giddy teenager. Then again she is only 24 according to her CV, so maybe she still is in the mind of a teenager.

"Your reasons seem legitimate. Please, do show me what you have to offer to my club" I insist as I motion towards the CD player where she may pop in her CD. If she brought one with her of course. As it turns out, she did bring one with her and she places it into the player before pressing play and moving back into the middle of my office where she crouches down into a small ball. I am feeling bored already.

When the music starts she sways her way up into a standing position where she stamps each foot on 'stomp, stomp'. From the sounds of it this song is by a woman called Jessie J, I believe the name of the song is 'Do it like a dude'. I only know this because Sookie has music playing sometimes and this one often plays, she says the lyrics are interesting to her. I sit there, watching the woman as she sways her hips this way and waggles her ass that way, all while throwing me smouldering looks. She leans up against my desk where she touches all up her leg and gently grazes over her womanhood, surprisingly I didn't feel turned on by her at all. Yes, the performance is erotic and very eye catching, but it holds no appeal to me.

She carries on with her routine, and she finishes it off by leaning up against my desk with her back arched, her obviously fake breasts being pushed forward as she leans her head back. It looks as though she is offering her neck, now that is definitely a good finish. The vampires will love that last bit.

"Very interesting. I think my customers will enjoy your performances" I smile at her with no meaning as I scribble something down on her application.

"Do I have the job?" she probes, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yes, and with this job I expect your punctuality to be fantastic. I also except you to behave yourself and not lead on my customers; last thing I need is to save you from some other vampire that thought you were offering yourself to him or her" I wave her off as I place her CV and application into my desk draw to pass over to Pam to look over.

"Will you be _training _me? You know, like how you did the other dancers?" she queries, looking like some excited child on Christmas morning.

"No, I will not. Now leave or I may be taking that job off of you before you have even started it" I order her, watching her as she walks out of the door. I do not 'train' my dancers anymore. Sex with them holds no appeal to me, back then I only thought of them as my fuck and feeds. Now, however, I see them as my employees. Sookie fills in all of my desires.

I sigh heavily, my heart feeling rather heavy as I think about my Lover. Maybe I should go back home. I have been separated from my Lover for almost 24 hours, I stayed here at Fangtasia in my travel coffin during the day, but now I feel the need to be with Sookie. I blocked off our bond both ways as soon as I left the house, so she cannot feel me nor can I feel her. I knew that if I let myself feel her emotions I would be distracted from my work, but I got distracted anyway. Seeing as my Lover invades all of my thoughts. Every. Last. One. Of. Them. I open up the bond so I can feel her emotions, but mine still remain a mystery to her. I feel her sorrow and anxiety, as well as her anger and frustration. She is also tired. Very tired. Has she slept?

I decide right then that I need to get back to her, she needs me. I must put an end to all this childishness; I also must put my jealousy behind me. That Were is nothing more than a friend to her, I must stop assuming it to be more when it isn't. Even I know my Lover would never cheat or lie to me, she loves me. I can feel it in the bond, I can see it in her eyes every time I look at her; she tells me it constantly. And yet I still doubt her. What is wrong with me?

"Pam, I am going to my Lover" I inform her on my way out of Fangtasia. I jump into my corvette where I rip it out onto the road and drive at full speed towards my home. I need to get to my Lover.

The second my car is parked I jump out and lock it before using my vampire speed to run into the bedroom where I stand in the doorway. My Lover is laid there, cuddling my pillow as she sleeps. There are tear stains on her cheeks and she looks restless as fidgets in her sleep.

"Oh, Sookie" I murmur as I walk over to the bed where I lie down behind her, wrapping my arm around her so I can pull her flush against my body as I spoon her from behind. I bury my head in her hair as I inhale her scent. Her body relaxes into my embrace, almost as if it can sense I am here.

I kiss her neck softly as I stroke her stomach, not wishing to wake her up. I slowly open up the bond so she can feel me, even in her dreams she will still be able to recognise my presence through the bond. She doesn't wake up, which I am thankful for because it seems that my Lover has not slept since I left yesterday. But I am rather disappointed because I want to tell her how sorry I am, I want to tell her that I love her and I was being an imbecile when I went off in a rage of jealousy. I can only hope she will forgive me when she wakes up.


	28. Grovelling

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, erin1705, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, Balti K, TheLadyKT and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx Also another thank you to TeaCupHuman for giving me an idea for this chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

I must have been asleep all day or something because when I wake up it's 4pm, my bladder is about to burst, I feel a little bit sick and I'm being held in a death grip. Eric. I can't say I expected him to actually show up, especially how yesterday when I phoned up to talk to him some woman, a fangbanger most likely, told me he was 'auditioning' a dancer. She even fucking purred out 'auditioning', making me believe that there was a hell of a lot more than auditioning going on. Just wait until he wakes up in a few hours, he is going to get his head bitten off by me. I yank his arms away from me before leaving his room in a flash; I refuse to pee in his bathroom down there. I head straight into the hall bathroom where I have my release before I flush the chain and wash my hands, and then I go through my whole hygiene routine.

Once I'm showered and I've brushed my teeth I go into the bedroom where my clothes are, I pull on a short sleeved black top, some light coloured jeans and a pale blue jumper. I need to keep myself warm; we are going into winter after all. I pull on my shoes and head out the door, figuring I can go to Merlotte's for some dinner; just so I can have some time away from here so I can clear my head. Run things through more. The journey there is long, but it was worth it when I walk in to see the bar is busy but not crowded busy. The second Sam sees me he comes out from behind the bar where he gives me a hug, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey there, _cher_" he grins at me as he pulls back to look at me more. He eyes me carefully, as if there is something new about me. There isn't anything new about me, is there?

"Hey, Sam. I thought I would come down and get my dinner here today" I confess as he leads me over to a booth where we sit down across from each other.

"You and Eric have a fight?" he probes making me snap at him without thinking.

"Mind your own damn business, Sam Merlotte" I hiss at him before mentally scolding myself.

"Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it" I sigh as I shake my head, scolding myself for my behaviour. My grandmother brought me up better than that; I shouldn't have let my emotions slip like that.

"It's fine, Sookie. I can see you're under a lot of stress. I'll tell you what, why don't you have a basket of chicken and some chips on me" he smiles as he gives my hand a squeeze before getting up.

"Oh, Sam, you don't have to do that. I'm quite capable of paying for my food" I try to protest but he just shakes his head stubbornly.

"Now, Now, _cher_. Business is booming lately, I think I can afford to give you your dinner. Now don't protest or I'll have to force you into accepting it" he jokes before I thank him. With that he heads off towards the kitchen, leaving me time to think. What if Eric did cheat on me? But he wouldn't do that, would he? He keeps telling me he loves me, and we are bonded. Maybe I'm just over reacting and trying to make something more than it actually is, maybe I'm just looking for a fight. Just then the door opens and in walks Alcide who comes and sits down across from me. He has his serious face on.

"I figured you'd be here. I came downstairs after my shower to see that you were nowhere to be found, I found your scent in the hall bathroom so I knew you was up" he shrugs before levelling his gaze with mine.

"Want to talk or would you like me to leave? I can see you have a lot on your mi-"he starts but stops as he eyes me carefully, exactly the same way Sam did. Is there something new about me? I self-consciously touch my face but Alcide just chuckles.

"There isn't anything on your face, don't worry. You just seem…different. How you do I have no idea" he shakes his head as if he must be going crazy.

**Eric's POV**

When I wake up I find Sookie missing from my arms, I sigh figuring out for myself that she must still be furious with me. I need to make it up to her, and big time. But how on earth can I get her to see that I am truly sorry? Maybe I could buy her a necklace? No, she would see that as me trying to buy her forgiveness. I do not want to give her that impression, I groan as I try to wrack my head. While I'm thinking I get a shower before pulling on my usual attire. I warm up a blood, my mind still racing when I spot a note on the table. It is in scruffy, yet somehow fancy, hand writing. The message, however, is very clear to the eye. It is from the Were, he says Sookie's at Merlotte's and he's gone to go see her, make sure she is okay.

The microwave dings and I grab my blood, draining it before leaving through the front door, deciding to fly to Merlotte's for the simple reasoning that it is quicker. The sooner I can get to my Lover the sooner I can start grovelling. Grovelling. Uh. I hate the sound of that, it sounds as if I am the weak link in this relationship. The second I land I am straight into the bar where I locate Sookie instantly; she turns and looks at me with eyes that would burn me if possible. I have hurt her.

"Sookie, please can we talk outside" I beg her; she throws Alcide a glance, he nods at her for response. She takes a deep breath before nodding, making me sigh with relief. I offer her my hand but she completely dismisses it as she gets up and makes her way outside, with me following her behind like a dog with his tail between his legs.

When we get outside we move down away from the front door, away from prying eyes and ears. The second we are out of sight I push her up against the wall where I kiss her, she submits to me easily before she regains her senses and pushes me back.

"Eric, no! You can't just treat me the way you have done, you can't just _cheat _on me then come crawling back and start _kissing _me in the middle of the car lot!" she scolds me, making me raise an eyebrow at her for return.

"For one, we are not in the middle of the car lot. And for two I have not cheated on you, I would never dishonour you in such a way" I would be lying if I said I wasn't hurt by that comment. What would make her believe that I am unfaithful to her?

"I tried to phone you through Fangtasia yesterday, seeing as you had your phone off, and I got told that you were _auditioning _a dancer. The woman I talked to made it sound as if you were doing more than auditioning her" a tear leaks out of her eye at this point. I pull her into my arms just in time for her tears to fully explode as she starts to cry manically into my chest as I stroke through her hair.

"Lover, I would never do any such thing. I could never cheat on you, you are my everything. The only thing that happened in my office with Arianna is an actual audition. She tried to flirt with me but I turned her down instantly, she is nothing compared to you. You mean the world to me, I could never hurt you in such a sour way" I point out as I push her back slightly so I can look into her eyes. I want her to _see _how sincere I am.

I cup her cheek, her leaning into my touch.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what has gotten into me lately. I just seem to be everywhere, I apologise" she sighs as she hugs me again. I kiss the top of her head in reassurance as I hold her close, the second I get back to Fangtasia I am going to fire Binky for insinuating to my Lover that I was cheating on her. That is just absurd; I could never cheat on my Sookie. I am not Compton, and I refuse to ever go down the same path he did. I could not stand to hurt her in such a painful way. You can heal from physical pain and any physical breakages, but emotional pain will forever hurt you. And emotional breaks will never be fixed unless you can find someone to fill that void.

"So, do we go back and have mind blowing make-up sex now or later?" I probe, trying to lighten the mood making her giggle as she looks up at me seductively.

"I think the make-up sex sounds fantastic" she grins just as I pick her up, making her squeal as I shoot us into the sky.

The second we get into the house I shut the door before ripping, literally ripping, every piece of clothing off of my Lover as well as myself, all that before I lie her down on the kitchen table where I pull her to the edge. Her legs wrap around my waist as I align myself up with her entrance. _Slow down, make this last and make it romantic. _I chant to myself as I slowly slide into her, at the same time I lean over and catch her lips with mine. I pull her up into a sitting position on the table as I kiss her, my tongue thrusting into her mouth at the same time as my cock enters into her. Her arms wrapping around my neck as she pulls me closer, her breasts crushing against my chest. Her hard nipples scraping over my chest making me growl somewhere low in my throat as our kiss heats up.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" I murmur to her as I kiss down her neck, my fangs scraping along her skin making her shiver in delight.

"I love you, Eric Northman" she pants as I thrust into her harder, making sure to hit her G-spot as well as her clit. She moans that delightful sound as I nibble on her neck, my tongue darting over the skin on her neck.

"Bite me, please" she begs as she meets my thrust, making me groan in anticipation as I suck on her skin lightly before biting down. Ultimately bringing both of us to our orgasm as we shout out each other's names. That was faster than I had planned; I never was one for a quickie. I will have to have a round two with her now, and I will have to make sure this one is longer and much more loving. Just as I pick her up to take her to our room, I hear my phone ringing. Of course. Shit fucking timing, Pamela.


	29. Something Different

**AN: Thank you to Balti K, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, elliebaby33 and TheLadyKT for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"What Pam?" I growl into the phone after placing Sookie down on the sofa, I hate having to leave my Lover, especially as we were about to head for round two of our make-up sex.

"Sophie-Anne is here, she demands she speaks to you now. She isn't very happy" Pam informs me. I groan into the phone as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my temper so I do not snap at Pamela; she hasn't done anything wrong and therefore does not deserve my wrath.

"I will be there momentarily, Pamela" I insist, but her voice sounds across the phone before I even have the chance to hang up.

"Oh, she says for you to bring Sookie as well" with that I hang up and throw the phone onto the coffee table.

"Eric, what's wrong? I can clearly see your frustration, not to mention I can feel it" she tries to reach out to me as she gets up and walks over to me.

"Go get dressed. We have to go to Fangtasia, the Queen is waiting for us" I order her as I head towards the bedroom in which we keep all our clothing. Once we are inside I grab a pair of black washed jeans and a mid-green short sleeved shirt. After pulling on my clothing I search through Sookie's clothes to find something presentable for her to wear, no doubt the Queen is here on business. I believe she has heard of me and Sookie completing our bond, which can only mean trouble and a possible argument. Maybe even a fight, but I am not fearful of her. She is nothing more than a little mouse compared to me; I believe I can take her with some careful planning.

After a few minutes I grab the clothing I desire for her to wear, I turn around and pass them to her. She has already put on a plain red bra and pants set, so all she has to do is slip on the outfit and we are fit to go. She gives me stink eye as she accepts the outfit, muttering a simple 'thanks' out to me before pulling on the red square neck blouse that she tucks into a long black skirt that goes from her waist down to her knees. She puts a thin red belt around her waist to finish off the look before putting on some open toed black heels. Only small heels mind you, I know how much she hates wearing them. She brushes through her hair, letting it fall in soft waves over her shoulders before she applies light make-up.

"Lover, I am sorry for being rather cold before, but you must understand that I am upset about us being interrupted. Not to mention that if Sophie-Anne is waiting for us it can only mean trouble" I try to apologise to her as I grab the necklace I bought her before, clasping it around her neck so it rests between her breasts.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm acting childish, I just seem to be a little bit sensitive when it comes to my emotions lately" she informs me before turning around and hugging my waist. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close as I bury my head in her hair, inhaling her luscious scent.

"Sensitive is not a word I would use to describe you" I tell her truthfully as I guide her out of the house and over to my Corvette where I hold the door open for her as she slides in.

I lean over her and fasten the seatbelt myself, loving how close I get to my Lover; especially when her breasts are in my peripheral vision. I give her a fangy smile before closing the door and heading over to the driver's side where I fold myself into the car, Sookie giggling as she watches me. After giving her a strange look she starts to elaborate to me as I start the car and pull out onto the road.

"It's always so funny seeing such a big guy like yourself getting into such a small car like this" she giggles out uncontrollably.

"Are you trying to say I am overweight, Lover?" I joke with her, knowing full well that she doesn't think I am over weight. And to be honest even I know that I am not over weight, I am irresistible to most women. And some men as well.

When we get to Fangtasia I park in my usual spot before me and Sookie head inside where Pam informs us that Sophie-Anne is in my office. I thank her as Sookie and I head into my office where the Queen has perched herself on my desk chair, her head briefly turning to me; she looks almost bored, but I could tell that she is actually furious.

"Northman" she greets me with distaste before she turns her lusty gaze to Sookie. Her expression is priceless when her face scrunches up in distaste.

"You are indeed bonded, I didn't believe it true" she mumbles to herself before spinning in my chair so she is actually facing us.

"And why would you not believe it to be true?" I probe as me and Sookie sit down on the couch, my arm relaxing on the back of the sofa behind Sookie.

"You are not one to think of others, Eric. You are more of the type of person who cares more for himself than others" she points out as she looks over to Sookie for a reaction. Does she really expect a negative response from Sookie to that? That little bit of information is only going to make Sookie feel special and joyous, knowing that I have gave up my old ways for her.

"Sookie is special, as you already know" I remind her, making sure to show no emotional attachment to Sookie. If the Queen even got hint of me feeling attached to Sookie she would use it against me, she would happily put Sookie's life in danger just to get me right where she wants me.

"She smells different, is there something I should know about?" she aims the questions more towards Sookie than to me.

"Sookie does not smell diff-"I stop there when I look over to Sookie. I haven't noticed her smelling different, but now that I smell her carefully I can see what she means. Sookie does smell differently. Strange.

"As I was saying, she does not smell different. You must be losing your mind, your majesty" I tell her a complete lie, if she thought there was something wrong, or 'different' about Sookie she could use that as an excuse to take Sookie away from me.

"I'm not imagining anything, Northman. I think you just refuse to accept it, I think you should get some tests done on her. Make sure everything is indeed okay" she makes it sound as if Sookie is some animal that needs treatment. I glare at her as she exits my office, after throwing me a random hand gesture will I assume is meant to be a gesture of goodbye. Hmm.

"Eric, what does she mean when she says I smell differently?" she probes and when I look at her face this doesn't seem to be new news to her. Have other's told her something similar?

"Your blood, Lover, it smells sweeter. I didn't notice until she pointed it out, I didn't even register it when I fed from you earlier. But now that I think about it, your blood was much sweeter than usual" what could possibly have changed within my Lover, she hasn't eaten anything different. Maybe someone has placed a spell on her to purposefully make her smell different; maybe it is to try to repulse me away from her. Or maybe they want me to feel addicted to her so I drain her completely; if that is the case then it needs to be dealt with immediately. But for now I will settle for simple tests, but they will have to wait until tomorrow before we go through with them. The sun will be up in an hour or so, I need to be back at my home before it rises fully. Not to mention that Sookie looks tired, she needs her sleep.

"Shall we go home, Lover?" I suggest as I stand up, helping her up as well.

"Okay" she smiles as she clasps my hand, her hand seeming so small compared to mine.

"Straight to bed to sleep when we get back, the sun is close to rising" I inform her as I help her into my Corvette.

"No round two in our make-up sex?" she even pouts, that God damn pout going straight to my dick.

"The second I wake up we will have many rounds of mind blowing sex. I promise" I grin at her as I take hold of her hand, bringing it to my lips so I can kiss each knuckle separately. I do love her and no matter what happens I will never leave her.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all. So what are all of your theories on why Sookie smells different? xx**


	30. Revelation

**AN: Thank you to VAlady, charhamblin, sharon sanchez, TeaCupHuman, artzannie25, rubycherrylips, lhjelm49, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, librablueberry18, annerose06, nordiclover, TheLadyKT, kista-angel, Mary285 and Balti K for reviewing xx I am so over whelmed with this feedback! Thank you all so very much xxx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, it's time to wake up" I murmur into her ear as I kiss her lips softly, she stirs slightly but just turns onto her side away from me. She must have been asleep all day; she's still naked from when we got back from Fangtasia. I turn her back round so she's facing me, her body curling into mine and she cuddles closer; my arms wrap around her on instinct as I start to rub her back soothingly.

"Sookie, it's time to wake up. Dr Ludwig will be here soon" I try again to wake her. When she doesn't respond to me, I chuckle lightly before laying her on her back; I place open mouthed kisses down her body until I get to the top of her thighs. I gently push her legs apart before tracing her slit with my finger, testing her wetness. Hmm, she is very wet; she must have been dreaming about me if her moans have anything to say about it.

With a grin on my face I bend my head down and lick at her wetness, groaning at the sensation. Suddenly I feel her hands knitting into my hair, I smirk to myself as I move my eyes to meet hers; both of us locking eyes as I enter my tongue into her a little bit. Her loud moan coming across instantly. I carry on licking at her before I attach my lips around her clit, entering two of my fingers into her, pumping her in time to my sucking on her most sensitive part.

"Oh, God, Eric" she breathes as she strokes through my hair with one hand. I growl against her pussy, the vibrations going straight through her. She tightens her grip in my hair before relaxing it. Her walls start to clamp down on my fingers and I know I almost have her.

With that thought in mind I slide my hand up her body and pinch her nipple lightly, my fingers pumping into her faster as I flick her clit with my tongue. An orgasm rips through her as she shouts out my name, I lap at her juices before kissing my way back up her body; I press a passionate kiss to her lips before moving off of the bed. I pick her up, her giving me a strange and disappointed look in return.

"Sookie, I have been trying to wake you up. That was the only way I could think of that would work, not that I'm complaining" I offer her a toothy grin as I place her down so her feet are on the floor. She blushes a delicious red colour.

"I must have been sleeping all day!" she realises exasperated.

I switch on the shower before turning back round to look at her.

"Lover, you haven't exactly been sleeping very well lately now, have you? I would have let you sleep if it wasn't for Dr Ludwig being on her way. We need to get a quick shower and get you something to eat before she arrives" I remind her as I help her into the shower, I follow in behind her; adjusting the spray so it hits both of our bodies. I wet her hair before massaging some shampoo into her scalp, making sure to get all of her hair. Once I have washed her hair I wash my own and quickly wash my body before climbing out, leaving her there to finish her shower.

"Lover, I am going to go make you something to eat. Take your time, I want you to feel relaxed otherwise you may be too tense for Dr Ludwig to do any tests to see why you smell sweeter" I inform her, sharing one last quick, yet meaningful, kiss with her before heading into the bedroom where I quickly dry my hair and throw on some clothes.

While my Lover is showering I make her a sandwich, I know a few recipes for a decent meal but we do not have time. This will have to supplement my Lover until Ludwig is gone; once she is gone I will make Sookie something proper to eat. When I am happy with the ending result for the sandwich I place it on the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice, just in time for Sookie to enter the room wearing a pair of light blue sleep shorts and a baby blue coloured tank top. She has white trainer socks on to go with her outfit; her hair is braided to the side.

"Beautiful, just beautiful" I murmur to her as she sits down at the table, I kiss her on the cheek softly before going over to the fridge to retrieve a true blood.

After popping it into the microwave I think about Sookie's outfit, is it suitable for Ludwig's visit? As long as she is comfortable I am sure it will be fine, especially if Ludwig insists on doing any unnecessary tests. While Sookie is eating the doorbell rings, my first instinct thinking its Ludwig but when I open the door I find that it is Pam.

"Pam, what do I owe the pleasure of having you here and not at Fangtasia?" I grit out between my teeth, her throwing me an exaggerated look as she walks straight passed me and into the house.

"Clancy is taking charge at Fangtasia for a few hours while I came here to talk to you" she smiles at me, a very unsettling smile, as she sits down in the armchair.

"And what do we need to talk about, Pamela?" I inquire as I sit across from her, her raising her eyebrow at me as if she doesn't believe I just asked her that.

"Okay, I give, I wanted to find out what's making Sookie smell so delicious lately; I just want to rub myself all over her with that scent. Anyway, has she been checked out by Dr Ludwig yet?" she queries as she leans forward slightly; it would seem that while Pam's words scream bantering, she is actually concerned about my Lover.

"No, she has not been checked out yet. Go back to Fangtasia and I will phone you when we find out, okay?" I hope that offer will satisfy her. She stays put for a few minutes before nodding her head in acceptance as she stands up, throwing a quick look towards the kitchen doorway before leaving.

I turn my gaze towards the doorway where Sookie is stood looking at the front door that Pam has left through, shaking her head before walking over to me where I pull her onto my life, my arms wrapping around her to secure her in place as I nuzzle her neck. She smells so amazing; I'm surprised I keep my self-control when I'm around her.

"I love you" she whispers as she cuddles into my embrace.

"As I love you, Lover" I assure her before pressing a kiss to her lips, and just as it starts to deepen there is a knock at the door. I growl in frustration as I reluctantly place Sookie down on the sofa before heading to the door where Ludwig is stood waiting impatiently.

"About time, Northman. Now where is my patient and why am I examining her?" she queries as I lead her into the main room.

"She smells sweeter lately and last night when we got in bed just before sunrise she said something about a Were and Shifter noticing how she seemed different. They said that she looked different but they couldn't work out how" I inform her as we walk over to Sookie, Ludwig nodding along as she gets Sookie to lie down on her back.

"Hmm. I see, yes, hmm" she mumbles to herself as she takes Sookie's blood pressure before pressing on Sookie's stomach. Sookie flinching a little bit making me growl at Ludwig.

"Please do be gentle with my Lover" there, I was nice and polite to her. In a way.

"Do not tell me how to do my job" she snaps at me, I growl at her in warning. If it wasn't for the fact that she is so important to the supernatural world I would have ripped her throat out by now.

"Have you eaten anything you wouldn't usually eat?" Ludwig inquires to Sookie as she rummages through her big bag. She does have a rather large bag, especially when you compare it to her small size.

"No, I've been eating the usual types of things" Sookie answers her as she shifts on the sofa to sit up on Ludwig's orders.

"Could you just go pee in this cup for me, please?" Ludwig orders as she passes my Lover a plastic cup. I raise my eyebrow at them both, but do not say anything. I am not a doctor, I should not comment on her methods. Anyway, I hear urinating in a cup is rather common among humans when it comes to tests.

While Sookie is in the bathroom I watch as Ludwig pulls out a small test kit where she grabs a white stick from it. It is literally just that, a thin white stick with very faint lines on them.

"What is that for?" I probe as I sit on the sofa, waiting for my Lover to return.

"This stick will change colour when I put it in Miss Stackhouse's urine. It will hopefully help me to identify why she smells sweeter to you vamps, and appears different to the other supe's" she informs me as she throws Sookie a hurry up motion as she enters the room.

"Hurry, child, I do not have all day" Ludwig rushes her as she takes the sample from Sookie, placing the stick inside the cup before placing the cup on the coffee table.

I frown at that, deciding there and then that I will get that coffee table cleaned; I do not want bacteria taking over my furniture.

"Are you okay, Lover?" I ask as she cuddles up under my arm, I kiss her temple as I give her a half hug.

"I'm fine, just starting to get a little bit worried now. Not to mention I feel sick" she retorts, my hand rubbing her arm soothingly.

"I'm sure all is well, Lover" I try to comfort her as Ludwig collects the stick from the cup, looking at the colour as her eyebrows shoot up. A surprised look taking over her face.

"Yes?" I pressure Ludwig as I sit there impatiently waiting for her deliberation.

"It would seem Miss Stackhouse is pregnant"

**AN: I know I'm evil for leaving it there, anyway, how do you all think Sookie is going to feel? Better yet, how do you think Eric is going to react? **


	31. Stressful Accusations

**AN: Thank you to DPrincess, ericsmine, erin1705, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang, annerose06, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, XxGaarasTeddyxX, VAlady, mindy. 18, Sylvia-le-shrimp, rubycherrylips, Balti K, Malachite16819 and Loftin for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Eric's POV**

I feel my body tense at Ludwig's words. She's cheated on me, made me look like a fool. I fly off of the sofa as I start to pace the room, trying to think clearly; I cannot afford overreacting, I need to think this through before I jump off the ball.

"N…not possible" I hear Sookie whisper from the sofa, I spare her a glance to see that she looks just as shocked as I feel. I bet she never contemplated she would get knocked up if she cheated on me. Looking over to Ludwig I can see her watching me carefully, obviously trying to work out what is going on inside of my head.

"I want to do some more tests, ones that will confirm who impregnated her" Ludwig begins before Sookie jumps off of the sofa where she glares at the small women.

"You will do no such thing! Eric is the father, whether he wants to believe that or not. I didn't cheat, I wouldn't cheat. I know what being cheated on feels like, I wouldn't wish that anyone" she sobs the last bit as she collapses down onto the floor where she carries on sobbing. It's a good thing I shut off the bond both ways, I cannot feel her and she cannot feel me. She is nothing to me anymore, she has made a fool out of me; I give her my heart and she rips it into millions of pieces.

"Fine then, have it your way. If you change your mind give me a ring, and I expect my payments through the post" Ludwig tells me as she packs up her things and leaves. I stop pacing as I stare down at the pathetic women curled up on the floor crying.

"I want you to leave" I call to her as I head into the kitchen for a true blood. I need to drink some before I flip out too badly and drain her.

"Eric, you have to believe me. I would never cheat on you! Open up the bond and you would be able to feel around my emotions, you'll be able to see I'm telling the truth" she begs me as she walks into the kitchen. With vampire speed I pin her up against the wall, my hands gripping at her upper arms viciously as my fangs slide out through pure fury.

"Do not talk to me, just leave now before I kill you" I hiss at her as I throw her to the floor, my anger getting the better of me.

"Then kill me because, Eric, this baby is yours and I refuse to back down so easily just because you throw your fangs around" by this point I have her pinned down on the floor with me straddling her waist as I wrap my hand around her throat. The pure fear that strikes through her eyes snaps me out of my red hazed rage as I release her from my grip, but I remain on top of her.

"You should leave now before I really do kill you, I do not care if you are pregnant. I will kill you without even feeling guilty, it's the least you deserve for what you have done to me" I spit at her as I get off of her, walking over to the kitchen counter where I brace myself.

"This is so like you. You make your own conclusions without even attempting to find out the full truth before you rea-"she suddenly stops there, making me spin around to see her hunched over the kitchen table where she is clutching her stomach.

"Sookie" I shout as I rush to her side, catching her just in time before she hits the floor. The aroma of her blood hitting me like a brick wall as I rush her to the sofa, lying her down gently as I pull my phone out of my pocket. I dial Ludwig who tells me she will be here as soon as possible. I throw my phone to the side as I hold Sookie's hand, bloody tears running down my cheeks.

"Please don't leave me, Sookie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I murmur to her as I kiss the back of her hand. Within minutes there is a persistent knock at my door, I quickly get there and let Ludwig in as she rushes into the main room where she checks Sookie over.

"Okay, I need some water and blankets" she informs me as she attaches something to Sookie's arm.

"As well as fresh clothing for her" she calls out after me as I run around the house, collecting everything she needs.

"Here" I pass the items she requires to her, she puts a blanket over Sookie as she dabs some water on Sookie's lips.

"We need to get her to my hospital, she needs an IV drip and I need to do a scan" she tells me as she pulls out her phone, dialling someone who tells her they're on their way.

"Who is coming?" I probe her, my eyes never leaving Sookie's unconscious form, she looks pale and clammy.

"I was talking to my associate, she says she'll bring the equipment we need over here because it will take too long to get Sookie to the hospital. She could lose the baby if we don't get this sorted soon" she checks Sookie's pulse before asking me to get Sookie dressed into the fresh pyjama's I brought in with me. I nod as she walks over to the front door, impatiently waiting for her associate to arrive.

I dress Sookie with care, being careful to control myself as I remove her blood soaked panties. What if she has lost the baby? It would be all my fault, she would never forgive me. But not too long ago I was telling her to leave and practically implying I never wanted to see her again. Why has this changed my mind so much? After I have her dressed I tuck the blanket around her again before grabbing all the clothing and throwing them into the hamper, but throwing the blood soaked panties into the bin. They will be no good to her anymore. When I walk back into the room I find Ludwig is setting up what I will assume is an ultrasound machine, much smaller than the usual ones. Maybe this one is a portable ultrasound?

"Northman, you may want to see this" Ludwig calls over to me; I walk over there to her where I spot her associate putting some form of gel on Sookie's stomach. I stare at the screen as Sookie's womb comes into focus, a large peanut shape attracting my attention as I move over to Sookie and take her hand in mine. I kiss the back of her hand as I smile at the screen. Even if that child is not mine, I will treat them as if they are mine.

"It seems she's having twins" Ludwig notes, my head snapping to her.

"But there is only one blob" I point out, her shaking her head as she orders her associate to move the scanner more. She does as told and I soon spot another blob that was hiding behind the one I saw.

"Twins" I mumble as I stare at the screen in disbelief. Then a thought strikes me as I throw Ludwig another look.

"She is having twins; I can see that, so she didn't have a miscarriage. But why was there blood on her underwear if she did not lose the baby, well, babies" I inquire, already coming to my own conclusions as I feel my own sadness creep up on me.

"She did lose a baby. She was originally having triplets by the looks of it; I would say she lost one of the identical twins. You can tell that because baby two is slightly smaller than baby one, this shows that baby two came from a fertilised egg that split in half to create identical twins" she explains as the picture remains on the screen.

Her associate cleans off the gel from Sookie's stomach, a picture popping out of a little slot on the machine. I will assume this is a new invention of Ludwig's business partner's.

"Here is the scan. She will be asleep for a little bit, she has lost quite a bit of blood. While she is asleep I would like to carry out that test I suggested earlier, I believe her when she said you were the father" she tells me as she pulls out some things, her associate packing up everything she brought with her ready to take away again. I take the scan as I nod my consent to Ludwig, my eyes staring at the ultrasound before me. I look between the scan in my hands and Sookie. Even if these children are not mine, they are her's. And she is a part of me as much as I am a part of her; therefore they are my responsibility even if I do not hold any biological relation to them.

"How far along would you say she is?" I probe as I place the scan on the coffee table, Sookie stirring a little bit as she turns onto her side.

"I would say she is around 3 weeks" she gives me her estimation as she pulls out the urine sample Sookie gave her earlier. Why does she still have that?

"I kept it in case you did want me to run the tests, I kept it in this container to keep it fresh" she informs me, I cringe slightly at the thought of her carrying around my Lover's urine. _That doesn't seem strange at all. _I mutter in my mind sarcastically.

While Ludwig is doing her testing I sit on the sofa where I rearrange Sookie so her head is resting in my lap as I stroke through her hair.

"Why did she lose one of the children? What was the cause?" I query as I look over to Ludwig who is comparing one stick to another one.

"Did you make a big deal out of it? Because if that is the case then you over stressed her, that is one of the most well-known causes for miscarriage. I think I may have to take a blood sample to confirm this" she mumbles the last bit to herself as she grabs a rather large looking needle from her bag. I growl in response but she just waves me off as she takes a blood sample from Sookie.

"I need one from you as well" she informs me, pricking my arm with the another fucking needle before I could even respond.

"You could have waited for my permission" I growl at her as Sookie wakes up and turns her head to look up at me, she quickly sits up but before she could get off of the sofa I grab her and pull her onto my lap.

"I will explain everything when Dr Ludwig is gone, for now I need you to relax" I order her as I prick my finger on my fang before I rub my blood into the small puncture mark over her vein. It heals quickly, making me smile as Ludwig draws our attentions to her.

"The child is yours, Northman" she guarantees me as she packs everything up in her bag.

"As usual, I expect my payment through post" she reminds me as her and her associate leave. Now, how do I start grovelling to Sookie? And how do I explain that she is having twins, but was originally going to have triplets? Not only that but I didn't get to ask Ludwig about how this pregnancy will work. Will it be a normal one like the human pregnancies? Or will it be different? What should we expect? So many questions, but so little answers.


	32. The Start Of Trying To Fix Things

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, ericsmine, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, Jdragonfire29, erin1705, DPrincess, VAlady, Malanchite16819, TheLadyKT, TMart37, annerose06, charhamblin, Balti K, AlphaSprout, rubycherrylips, desireecarbenell, Buddahs53 for reviewing xx I am over whelmed with the amount of reviews, I hope it keeps it up. I love hearing all of your thoughts and feelings on the story so far xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Eric?" Sookie whispers as I turn her so she's facing me, her arms flying around me as she holds me close. I rub her back as she fights back her sobs, but I know that once I have told her the news she is going to be crying full blown tears.

"Sookie, I have something that I need to tell you" I sigh, knowing full well that she is going to hate me for what I'm about to tell her.

"What is it?" she probes, her arms sliding away from my neck as they wrap around her stomach, my sadness increasing knowing that this is all my fault.

"Sookie, you were…you were originally supposed to have triplets. But because I stressed you out you lost one of the babies, one of the identical twins to be exact. I'm so sorry Sookie, this is all my fault and I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again" I hang my head in shame, Sookie climbing off of my lap like I expected her to. I watch her out of the corner of my eyes as she sits in the armchair opposite me, her shoulders shaking lightly as she cries to herself. My guilt only increasing as I open the bond up to the both of us, her sadness and fury hitting me like a brick wall. I try to soothe her through the bond, knowing full well that she doesn't want me to physically soothe and comfort her.

"Sookie, I understand if you don't want to talk to me again. In fact, I understand if you don't want me to see our children; I hurt you Sookie and I caused you to lose one of our babies. All because I let my vampire instinct take over me, rather than trusting in our love and my trust for you. It probably didn't help that I threw you onto the floor either" I whisper the last bit, my own fury building inside of me. Not at Sookie, but at myself. She is silent for a few minutes as she tries to control her sobs.

"E…Eric" she tries again before taking a deep breath. The suspense killing me as I wait for her to tell me she hates me and wishes I was dead; truly dead.

"Eric, I don't know how to feel, or what to do. You accused me of cheating on you, I tried to fight back against you despite my better judgement and look where it got me. You threatened my life, and were close to killing me. I don't know if I could forgive you for that, but I know that we our having twins. And Dr Ludwig has confirmed that you're the father, just like I said you were. These babies need you as much as they need me, but the fact that you even thought for a second that I would cheat on you has me questioning this relationship" she admits, the bond being filled with anger, sadness, guilt and regret. She is going to leave me.

"I understand. There is no amount of grovelling I can do to make this up to you. But I want to try; I want us to work because I love you. I love you more than you could ever believe, and now I have ruined all of that thanks to my stupidity. Deep down I knew you wouldn't cheat on me, but at the time my vampire side took over. The instant knowledge that vampires cannot procreate jumping into mind and that lead me to be a nasty piece of work. Words cannot describe how much I have dishonoured and hurt you, nor can they describe just how sorry I am" I tell her, finally moving my head up so I can look at her. Her own bright blue orbs looking at me straight back.

"A miscarriage is a natural thing, it isn't something you can control, and if it was the stress that made me lose one of our babies, then I guess we got lucky in some way. If I hadn't of stayed and tried to talk to you, if I had just walked away like you ordered me to, I would have been more stressed then I was when I stayed. If I left you and went back to Bon Temps, I would stress out so much more. I would have stressed out about being a single mother, I would have stressed about my financial situation and how I would be able to look after the babies correctly. I would have been stressing out about us and about whether or not you would ever talk to me again. And so much more. If I had left I would have miscarried all three of our babies and not just one" she points out, trying to make a logical answer out of it. But it does nothing to soothe the guilt ripping my insides to shreds.

"But, Sookie, I hurt you; I threw you onto the floor. That couldn't have helped at all, if anything that must have caused the miscarriage" I remind her, she shakes her head at me, obviously not believing me.

"Eric, whether you noticed it or not, you didn't throw me to the floor that hard. If anything it felt as though I had just tripped up and fell over on my own accord. I can guarantee you that you didn't cause the miscarriage, like I keep saying; it is only a part of nature. It is impossible to prevent. Like my gran always used to say 'everything happens for a reason'" she recites her grans saying, but the sadness is still burning in her eyes.

"Would you prefer us to spend time apart? So you can have some thinking time?" I offer her the chance to take some time away from us so she can think clearly. She actually contemplates it for a few minutes, my heart sinking as I think that she is actually going to leave me, leave my home.

"No, Eric, I love you. I always will, and I don't want what we have to go to waste; I want us to try and fix this. I don't want there to be a big rift between us; I want us to be as close as we were yesterday, before all of this happened" she begins, a small bit of hope rising in me.

"Anything, I will do anything to make this up to you. To make you see just how much I want your forgiveness, even though I do not deserve it. I just don't want to lose you Sookie Stackhouse, and I believe that's because I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I want you all to myself, I'm selfish because I want you with me all the time, even now after I have put you through so much pain" I shake my head in disgust of myself as I try to think about what I want to say now.

"Do you wish to sleep in a separate room to me? Would you like me to phone the Were to come in so you can talk to him? I know that you do not wish to talk to me…" I trial off, thinking that I need to go talk to Pam. But I can only imagine how bad she is going to beat me up over it.

"I don't want to talk to Alcide, and no, I don't want to sleep in a separate room. We aren't going to get anywhere sleeping in different rooms. Anyway, I need the comfort; I did just lose one of our babies" she points out in a sad whisper as she stands up, I stand up as well before she walks over to me, embracing me in a hug. I couldn't help how I felt whole holding her, even though I know I have a lot to make up for with her. I just hope I can fix this as soon as possible, I would hate for us to be awkward with each other, or for there to be any type of rift between us. I don't think I could bear that.

"Can we go to bed now, please?" she begs, me picking her up instantly bridal style.

"Do not argue, you need bed rest and plenty of it. I will be your personal waiter; I will make you your food and get you your drinks. I just want you to rest and recuperate, especially after everything" I tell her as I place her down on the bed.

"You don't have to do that, Eric. I'm quite capable of making my own food and getting my own drinks" she points out as she sits herself up on the bed more, her stomach growling.

"I know I do not _have _to, I _want _to. If it makes you feel better then class this as part of the start of me trying to fix this. Now, what do you fancy to eat?" I probe her lightly as I gather her pyjama shorts and snoopy night time tank top out of the closet before placing it down on the bed. I would have dressed her myself but I don't think she wants something so intimate to happen between us quite yet.

"Um, I know this is going to sound really fatty and horrible, but I could kill for a McDonald's right about now" she even looks embarrassed about it.

"Whatever your heart desires" I smile at her as I make my way towards the door, Sookie calling out to me before I could leave the bedroom.

"Eric, you said I lost one of the identical twins. Surely they would have been sharing a placenta, which means I technically should have lost both of them" she points out, the realisation hitting me.

"Ludwig did not say anything about it, so I will assume all is well. I will give her a call while I'm gone and I will tell you when I get back. You never know, maybe baby two is a little fighter, it wouldn't surprise me with the Northman/Stackhouse combination" I try to assure her before I leave. I would have given her a kiss on the forehead, but once again I do not think she is ready for a gesture that seems so intimate.

On my way out of the house I catch the sound of her crying, my heart sinking once again as my own bloody tears roll down my face.

**AN: To all you E/S fans, do not worry everything will be fine soon enough xx**


	33. Depressed Vampire

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell,erin1705, TeaCupHuman, deedee2011, ljhjelm49, Malachite16819, charhamblin, DPrincess, fi1102, rubycherrylips, AlphaSprout, ericsmine, ILoveVikings, annerose06, Balti K, Millarca666, TMart37, TheLadyKT, GothArtiste101 and filipapelica for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up somewhere late in the afternoon, I wasn't too sure of the time and to be honest I really couldn't care. I've just had the biggest bombshell known to mankind dropped on me. I just found out that I'm pregnant with a _vampire's _babies. I'm having twins but was originally going to have triplets until I miscarried one, Eric actually threatened my life before he found out he was the father and apparently Dr Ludwig is coming back over today to run some tests on the other identical twin. The one who _did _survive. So now not only am I pregnant with twins, but mine and Eric's relationship is on the rocks. And I don't know if I could actually ever forgive him for what he did. For what he put me through. While he was dead to the world, I cried and I cried. I cried for us, for our babies, for our miscarried baby; for everything. My life has become so complicated that I don't know which way is up and which way is down anymore.

So now I'm just sat in the kitchen at the table as I drink some orange juice seeing as caffeine is bad for the babies. Goodbye coffee. Alcide tried to come and talk to me a few times but every time I just dismissed him, I don't know if Eric told him anything about what's happened but I just don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I'm still trying to get my head around my pregnancy and what I feel towards it. I mean, I have always wanted to have children but my telepathy made that difficult and I was petrified that I would pass this curse down to any children I had. But now that is the least of my worries, I'm starting to think more along the lines of what the other vampires are going to do to me if they find out about the twins and how Eric's the father. Better yet, how _did _Eric manage to knock me up? Vampires can't procreate, yet here I am. Carrying the children of a _vampire_. My world is so fucked up right now. I'm even swearing, that shows you just _how _confused I am.

As I sip on my orange juice I turn on the radio so I can have something to listen to, just so I can distract my mind for a while. I didn't really sleep that much seeing as I kept waking up as well as tossing and turning. Not to mention I woke up a couple of times today to be sick right up to the point where there was _nothing _left in my stomach what-so-ever. Of course once that happened I went and got something to eat, I made myself a pile of lovely pancakes that I smothered in syrup and strawberries. Best breakfast/lunch meal I ever had. McDonald's has _nothing _on my home made pancakes. Although I really did enjoy my McDonald's last night; Eric went all out and made sure he got everything I liked. He even got me a McFlurry. Ice-cream is the cure to anything and everything, but even then it only dulls the pain; it doesn't completely remove it.

I peer over to the clock to see that Eric should be up soon, which means that I need to get myself looking somewhat presentable. I'll assume he wants to go to Fangtasia to deal with his sheriff and boss stuff; therefore I might as well go and do a couple of hour's waitressing just to keep my mind occupied. There is no point putting my life on hold just because I've been through a rough patch, I need to pull on my big girl panties and think about the future now.

**Eric's POV**

I woke up to see that Sookie wasn't in the room with me; I cannot say I was surprised seeing as I have hurt her so much. She is probably packing her things and getting ready to move out, she has had plenty of time to think things through and I wouldn't blame her for changing her mind. But to my surprise, I find her stood in the kitchen cleaning some pots in her Fangtasia uniform. Surely she isn't thinking of working tonight? I won't allow it; not while she is with child. With _children_, technically.

"Sookie" I call out to her as I walk further into the kitchen where that blasted radio is screaming out some punk song that is making my head hurt.

I switch it off before going over to Sookie who spares me a glance before turning back to the pots.

"Sookie, why are you dressed like that? You are not working at Fangtasia anymore" I tell her, her glare snapping to me as she rounds up on me.

"What are you firing me now? What have I done wrong? All I want to do is go to work and do my job, where is the problem there?" she demands furiously.

"Sookie, you are not fired; I just don't want you working there while you are pregnant. I am only thinking of both yours and the babies' safety" I assure her, all I want to do is reach out and hug her or stroke her arm soothingly, but I know she will detest me for it and I do not want that.

"All I want to do is get my life back to normal, although my life is never going to be normal" she hisses at me as she barges past me and towards the kitchen door. I use my vampire speed to get in front of her where I block off the exit.

"Sookie, this isn't you. You are never like this, you are better than this. You are acting the opposite way a normal women would after experiencing a miscarriage" I point out to her, her fists clenching at her sides as her jaw sets in place.

"I'm all cried out, Eric! I have no more tears left; all I want to do is try to move on. Get past all of this pain, all I am doing is thinking about the two babies I do have left and concentrating on getting them through this pregnancy with no hassle. I can't spend all my life grieving over the one we lost, not while we still have two who need us. Need me" she sobs dryly.

I pull her into my arms, not caring if she hates me for it, so I can hold her close and soothe her. My hand strokes through her hair as her body shakes in my arms. I don't know if she is crying or not, I cannot feel any wetness on my shirt so maybe she is all out of tears. I wish I could have been there for her during the day, that way she wouldn't have had to go through so much pain on her own. My own guilt thrives off of her sobs; if this carries on I may meet the sun. Maybe that will make her happy. All I want to do is make her happy, but how do I do it? How can I put that smile back onto her face? Put the light back into hers? Get rid of all this guilt I feel? But that guilt is something I must live with for the rest of my life, something that I don't think I could do. It is just eating away at me and soon enough I won't be able to take it anymore.

As soon as Sookie has calmed down, I gently pull away from her so I can look at her properly.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I did all of this to you" I apologise to her as my hands rub and down her arms soothingly.

"It's not your fault, Eric. You need to understand that, and I'm sorry for being so snippy. I guess I'm just hormonal and I'm stressed ou-"with that I pick her up bridal style and carry her into the main room where I sit her down onto the sofa.

"You need to relax then, I can't have you stressing out" I tell her as I hold her hand, my thumb stroking over the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"I'll try" she smiles weakly at me just as the doorbell goes.

"Just remember that I love you" I murmur to her before getting up and going over to the door where I open it up to Pam who looks furious.

"You were supposed to call me after Ludwig had been!" she shouts at me as I allow her to enter into my home, which has only started feeling like a home since Sookie moved in with me.

"It must have slipped my mind, Pamela. I have had much to think about and apologise for" I inform her as I guide her into the kitchen. I know she is going to want to know everything that occurred last night, so I will tell her. Just not where Sookie can hear us. I do not wish to stress her out anymore.

"Tell me then" she demands as she sits at my kitchen table waiting for me to explain everything.

"Ludwig revealed that Sookie is pregnant. Of course I overreacted and accused her of cheating and when she tried to tell me that she hadn't I…" I couldn't even bring myself to say that I hurt her. I regret it so much, if I could only turn back time.

"Eric, please tell me you didn't hurt her" she pleads, but for answer I just hold my head down in shame before a feel a whack around my head. I snap my head up to glare at Pam.

"I will let you off for that, I deserved it. I deserve much more than that. I deserve to meet the sun for what I did; I over stressed her, Pam. I threw her onto the floor and she miscarried one of the babies" I inform her, her face scrunching up.

"_Babies?_" she repeats exasperated.

"Triplets originally, but she miscarried one of them; so we are down to twins" and there's that guilt eating away at me again. Maybe if I met the sun everything will be fine, Sookie will no longer be under my hold and she would be able to live a happy life away from me. Away from the man who hurt her both physically and emotionally.

"Eric, what are you thinking" Pam demands, a look of worry spreading across her face.

"I'm thinking about meeting the sun" I admit truthfully, knowing full well that I cannot hold anything back from my child.

"Eric, no. No, you can't! Sookie needs you; the babies need you; I need you. You can't go on like this depressed vampire and you certainly can't meet the sun. Sookie fucking loves you with all her heart and if you met the sun can you imagine how much it would rip her up?" Pam exclaims as she paces the kitchen, the sound of the kitchen door opening notifies me that Sookie has most likely heard everything passed between us.

"Eric" Sookie calls out to me as she walks into the kitchen; she throws Pam a look to which she nods to before leaving the room. Sookie turns to look at me with so many emotions in her eyes, and so many emotions ambushing me through the bond.

"I love you, please, please don't ever leave me" she begs as tears well up in her eyes. I open my arms for her to which she walks straight into as she embraces me, I nuzzle her neck as I inhale her scent. Her soft sobs telling me that I have upset her more. Pam is right, I need to stop being this depressed vampire and I need to start doing what is right for Sookie, for our family. They need me and I have every intention of being there for them. I also have every intention of making everything right between me and Sookie again, I cannot let this guilt take over me forever. It is time I break free of its hold before it gets its claws into me anymore.


	34. The Correct Road

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, ericsmine, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, Milarca666, rubycherrylips, sharnabanana, desireecarbenell, TheLadyKT and Balti K for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-four

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, I know I have done wrong. I do not blame you if you do not ever wish to forgive me, but I would like for us to at least try and move passed this. My only concerns right now, at this present moment, are you and our babies." I inform her as I hold her closer; the feel of her body against mine is over whelming. I never thought I could miss the feel of someone's body in such a short time as I have with Sookie. She just seems to have this effect on me, right from day one she has had this effect on me and I have no idea how or why she does. But I cannot imagine my life without her now.

"Eric, I forgive you for everything. You weren't yourself when we found out I was pregnant, your vampire instincts took over your perception on things; all you knew then was that vampires can't procreate. But, Eric, we have been granted this miracle. Two miracles at that" she smiles at me weakly as she places my hand over her stomach, her's resting on mine.

"That is no excuse for my actions, Sookie, but you are right. We have created two little miracles" I agree with her as I pull her back into my arms, but of course the doorbell has to go at that very moment.

"Pamela" I call to her expectantly as I guide Sookie into the living room where I sit down and pull Sookie onto my lap. Now that we are on the right road to recovering what we had I am not losing track, and I am certainly not going to lose her. I nuzzle her neck before kissing her shoulder lightly. When Pam and Ludwig walk in, Sookie rests her head on my shoulder as she cuddles closer to me.

"I need you now more than ever, Eric" she whispers to me before grazing her lips over mine.

Oh, her lips. I have missed them so much, but as to why, I do not understand. It has barely been 24 hours since we fell out, yet I feel as though we have been separated for years. How strange.

"Right, Northman, I am happy to see you two back together again. But I require you to separate yourself from her for a few minutes while I check her over to make sure that baby 2, the one that survived the miscarriage out of the identical twins, is okay" she orders as she makes a hurry up sign with her hands. I scowl at her as I lie Sookie down on the sofa, but I do not fully detach myself from her seeing as I remain sat on the sofa, this time I just have her head resting in my lap as I stroke through her hair with one hand. My other hand holding her's as I lean down and kiss her lightly on the lips. The sudden urge to ravish her senseless is overpowering but I somehow manage to control myself.

I watch as Ludwig pushes Sookie's sundress up so that it is scrunched up under Sookie's breasts, she then starts to press around my Lover's stomach; Sookie flinches when Ludwig gets to a certain part.

"Your rather tender here, I recommend that you have plenty of bed rest and drink lots of fluids; is there anyone who can tend to her during the daytime while you are resting?" Ludwig probes me as she pulls out a small machine from her huge doctor's bag.

"Yes, I have a Were that looks out for her during the daytime. I am sure he will be happy to help Sookie out while she recovers" I nod as I inform her, but my eyes never leave Sookie's.

"That's good then, Sookie I need you to remove your underwear" Ludwig orders, I raise my eyebrow and just as I am about to protest Sookie jumps ahead of me.

"Eric, she's only trying to see if the babies are okay. And Pam, do you mind leaving the room for the moment while this takes place?" Sookie queries hopefully, good thinking my Lover. I also do not wish to have my child in here when my Lover has to bare herself to Ludwig. Pam nods as she walks out of the room, I could have sworn I saw a hint of disappointment on her face. I watch carefully as Sookie stands up and slides her panties down her legs; thank God she has her sundress on, this way she is not baring herself too much.

"Okay, can you just lie back down again and bend your knees and open them slightly" Ludwig insists, Sookie follows orders although you could clearly see that she felt awkward about the whole situation. When Sookie is in the correct position, I watch as Ludwig pushes a metal looking pole inside of Sookie's pussy. Sookie gasps at the sensation.

"It's cold" Sookie notes as she fidgets slightly, blatantly not enjoying the feel of it inside of her. I look over to the screen Ludwig has set up where we see the blobs that are our children on the screen. You could see the two different placentas; you could also tell which was the twin that was the identical one. What with the size difference.

"The placenta seems fully in tact so I don't see any problems that could arise for baby 2. Have you had any of Eric's blood in the last week?" Ludwig inquires as she pulls the metal pole (that looks almost like a penis) out of Sookie.

"Um, yeah I think so" she looks to me for confirmation and I nod in agreement.

"Then that explains how baby 2 managed to survive the miscarriage and fix the placenta. When the miscarriage started to take place your blood detected it and went straight there to help fight against it, but by the time it had fixed the wall and stopped it all from being bled out; one of the babies had already been miscarried" she explains as she starts to pack up her equipment. Although I did not fully understand what she said, I still nodded along as did Sookie. But I did feel her confusion through the bond so I know she didn't quite understand that either.

I did not care to ask Ludwig to explain because all I wanted was confirmation that my children are safe and will make it through this pregnancy with no hassle.

"Doctor, before you go can you tell me what I should expect in this pregnancy. I mean, is it different to a normal human pregnancy?" Sookie probes as she sits up, causing me to pull her back onto my lap where I wrap my arms around her. She relaxes into my embrace just as Ludwig opens her mouth to begin explaining things to us.

"Well, your pregnancy will most likely be shorter than a human one. The vampire genes in the babies will spur on their growth so I estimate that your due date will be on the 6th March"

"_5 months' time_?" Sookie asks exasperated.

"You are roughly around about 3 weeks pregnant now, and once you hit 4 weeks the growth of the babies will increase. 6 months is ample time for your babies to develop, and since you are almost 1 month along now; you only have another 5 months left. I will be back again when you are 2 months gone to check up on the babies and then I will give you another scan when you are 4 months along. Then at 6 months I would expect you to give birth" Ludwig estimates as she finishes up packing away her equipment. We have 5 months to buy everything the babies will need.

"So, we'll find out the sex of the babies at the 4 month scan?" Sookie presses the matter as she adjusts herself on my lap so that she's sat more comfortably.

"Correct, now I must be going. If you have any more inquiries feel free to phone me" and with that she walks out the front door leaving me and Sookie there to think.

"Basically I'm at the stage in my pregnancy where most women would be at 6 weeks" Sookie notes disbelievingly.

"So it would seem. Pam, I will see you at Fangtasia tomorrow" I dismiss her as she walks into the room. She does not argue but instead just leaves with no questions, how unlike her. Maybe she sensed that Sookie and I needed some time alone.

Before I could say anything, Sookie repositions herself on my lap so that she's straddling my lap; her bare pussy pressing against my jeans as her lips descend on mine.

"I'm sorry for being such a hormonal bitch" Sookie murmurs against my lips as she rocks slightly against the growing bulge in my jeans.

"You have not been a bitch, you have been grieved. You still are grieved" I remind her as I push a piece of her hair behind her ear. For answer she just reattaches her lips to mine as her hands begin to tug at my shirt, I allow her to remove my shirt before her hands travel to my jean's zipper. My hand pulling the material of her sundress up and over her head where I throw it onto the floor. Our lips meet again in a passionate haze as I unclasp her bra and discard it somewhere amongst the room.

I lift my hips up where I begin to slide down my jeans, thanking the heavens that I went commando. When they are pooled around my ankles I slide my tongue inside of her mouth as our tongues meet, both of them battling each other for dominancy.

"Sookie, wait. Are you sure you want to do this? After everything that has happened between us? I am only asking because I do not want us to do this then for you to regret it later" I quiz her as I rest my forehead against hers.

"Eric, I love you. I want you, no, I _need _you. Yes, we have been through a bit of a rough patch over the last 24 hours or so, but you need to understand that it is behind us now. We have a future, Eric, one that consists of me, you and our babies" she murmurs to me before kissing me again, but this time her tongue enters my mouth as she slide onto my throbbing member.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" I whisper in her ear before I nibble on her ear lobe as my hands rest possessively on her hips where I help her move against me. With each rock against me, I thrust up into her; her soft moans only encouraging me further.

"Oh, God, Eric. Keep going, that feels so good" she moans into my ear as her arms wrap around my neck, her hips rocking against me with every turn of our lips. How I am so deeply in love with this woman I will never know. I travel my hand down her body where I start to stroke her clit, my lips leaving her's so I can lick around her nipple before I take it into my mouth. My spare hand goes to her other nipple so that they are both receiving some attention. Sookie moans even more, as do I, as she speeds up our love making. Fuck, I have missed the feel of her body.

She screams out with an orgasm, but before she can come down from her high I manoeuvre us on the couch so that she is laid on her back and I am hovering over her, me discarding my jeans in the process. I carry on to slide in and out of her wet, glistening folds as her legs wrap around my waist. My lips attacking hers again as my tongue invades her mouth, her hips thrusting up to meet my every pump into her. My fangs ache for me to bite into her neck and take a few sips of her blood, but I did not wish to cause any harm to the babies. I will have to phone Ludwig tomorrow to ask her if I can have her blood still. Just as Sookie's tongue wraps around my fangs I feel myself meeting my own orgasm as I explode inside of her, Sookie meeting her second orgasm as she comes around me.

"I have missed this part of our relationship" I murmur to her as we swap positions on the sofa; so now I am laid on my back with Sookie lying on her stomach on my chest.

"You make it sound as if we have fallen out for months rather than a day" she giggles as she snuggles into me more. I never thought I could enjoy cuddling someone as much as I do her.

"It felt like a millennia to me. I don't know how you do it, Lover, but you have entranced me" I grin at her as I kiss her again. Finally, we are back on the correct road. And I do not plan on moving away from it again. I must learn to think before I act. That is my target, and I will achieve it. Especially when my family comes into it, their safety is all I care about.


	35. Exciting Surprise

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, erin1705, rubycherrylips, VAlady, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ljhjalm49, ericsmine, ILoveVikings, vilannh, desireecarbenell and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Eric's POV**

"Lover" I call out as I walk out of our room, after throwing on some jeans. I decide to remain shirtless because the Were should have clocked off by now, anyway, modesty isn't one of my traits. If I could walk around naked permanently, I would.

"Right here" Sookie replies as she steps into the main room, looking as beautiful as ever dressed in her baby pink jumper and a pair of light blue jeans. I grin at her as I walk over to her and pull her into my arms, dipping her to the side before kissing her softly. Her light giggles making all of it worth it when I bring her back up into her original stance.

"Have you had any more ideas for the Halloween party you were planning?" she probes lightly as we walk, hand in hand, into the kitchen where she grabs me a True Blood and puts it into the microwave for me.

"I have had some brief ideas, but I am starting to have second thoughts about the party. I think I would rather stay at home with my beautiful, pregnant bonded" I tell her honestly as the microwave dings, telling me that my True Blood is ready. Sookie jumping straight to it as she retrieves it and shakes it before passing it to me.

"Eric, you don't have to do that. You were so enthused about this party when we talked about it last week" she points out as she sits down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"That was before I knew my bonded was pregnant. I do not wish to have you in Fangtasia where the vampires will feel drawn to you, and if you are not going then I do not go. Simple as"

"Eric, that's just ridiculous. How are you supposed to manage Fangtasia if you always stay at home with me? Anyway, I'm capable of doing my shifts there. It's not like I have a baby bump yet, and I only smell a little bit sweeter, am I wrong?" she demands, I could tell her hormones were going to be making an appearance. Only God knows what she will be like the further on she gets; not to mention that I will be able to feel what she does through the bond. Providing I don't block it off, of course.

"Lover, I know you are capable of working; I am just reluctant to expose you to other vampires while you are pregnant. If they ever get whiff that you are pregnant with my child they will try kidnapping you, hurting you; all for the sakes of research. You would be their main target to get at me" this should defuse her anger, and if not, well, then I need to up my tactics.

"Eric, please don't take that little bit of independence off of me. You do everything for me, you supply everything for me; I'm not used to that. I'm used to working hard for the things I have, and I can't say I'm comfortable with how you treat me like I'm your…your arm candy. I thought I was more than that to you" she sighs as she looks down, how did she work that conclusion out?

"You are more than that, you are my bonded. If you wish, you could be my wife through vampire terms" I assure her. Seeing as there are still laws against vampires and humans marrying, we will have to make do with pledging ourselves to each other. Well, she would be doing the pledging; I would just be accepting.

"Marriage through vampire terms?"

"Yes, it is where you present me with the ceremonial knife; basically it means you are pledging yourself to me. In vampire terms it would make you my wife, as well as my bonded" I inform her as I move around the table to kneel down in front of her, we are almost face to face this way. I lean in and kiss her lightly on the lips before going in for a retake where I deepen our kiss further. My left hand rests on her thigh as my right hand cups her left cheek (my right hand side), her arms wrapping around my neck as our tongues mingle. I knew that I should pull away now otherwise I will end up ravishing her on the kitchen table, but I just couldn't pull away from her. Not to mention that making love to her on the kitchen table sounds like the best thing in the world.

With that thought in mind I pick her up and sit her on the table, her legs wrapping around my waist where she pull my bulge closer to her pussy. I could feel her wetness through my jeans, I growl low in my throat as I start to trail my kisses down her neck.

"Eric, wait" she pants, making me pull away from her so I can look at her.

"What is wrong, Lover?" I probe lightly as I trail my fingertips over her cheek.

"One: we need to talk about the babies. Two: I want to do a shift at Fangtasia, I feel bored just being sat at home all day and three: I have an idea for our sexapades, but I can't tell you it until later. Anyway, I want to surprise you with it" she grins as she places a soft kiss on my jaw before jumping off the table and going into our room where I assume she'll be getting changed into her Fangtasia uniform.

I thought I had put an end to the idea of her working in the bar, maybe I can try tricking her out of working there. But then again she probably won't appreciate that. I sigh as I grab a clean shirt off the pile of clothing before I walk into the main room where I sit on the sofa, waiting for my Lover's return. I know I won't win when it comes to this argument over her working, so I will just have to spend tonight trying to work out a new job title for her. I refuse to have her working in the bar area, although tonight she will have to. And it just about kills me to say that, I will have to get Pam to keep an eye on her.

"Come on, then" Sookie insists as she stands in the doorway with a bag on her shoulder, that's bigger than the usual bags she takes. She's up to something and I cannot tell if it is a good or bad idea.

"I thought you wanted to talk about the babies?" I remind her as I pat my lap for her. She looks remotely offended by the gesture before coming over and sitting right where I want her, my arms wrap around her on impulse. I have become far too accustomed to this beautiful creature, yet I do not seem to care. If anything I am rather enthused about this.

"So then, Lover, what is it you wish to talk about regarding our two precious miracles?" I inquire as I rest one of my hands on her stomach, her's resting over mine.

"Well, I want to discuss when we're doing baby shopping and when we're going to tell people. I'm pretty sure people are going to want to know" she points out as she rests her head on my shoulder. My Lover is full of logic it would seem.

"We could have a formal announcement if you wish, as for the shopping. Well, we have 5 months to prepare for our children; I think we should get Pam to look at the spare room upstairs. She will be able to design a lay out that will be suitable for the twins, and then she will be able to hire the contractors to paint and fulfil the designs we agree to" I tell her, a small smile making its way onto her lips.

"Why don't we ask Alcide to do it? His dad does run one of those types of businesses and Alcide is good at painting and that. He repainted Sam's bar for him a few weeks ago and it looks amazing" she points out, her smile increasing with her ideas. I can only imagine how she is going to act when we start looking at baby clothing.

That's when I realise that the babies are going to look so small compared to me, I wonder if they will take after me for the height? Will they look more like me or Sookie? Will we have boys or girls or even one of each? So many thoughts regarding unborn life forms, I can only think of how many there will be when they are actually born.

"Eric, I don't think we should paint the room until we know exactly what we're having. If we have boys then the room can blue, girls it will be pink" she reminds me, making me nod along with her idea.

"Yes, but, Lover, what if we have one of each?"

"Then half the room can be blue and the other half can be pink. Or we could do red and cream, they're neutral colours either way" ah, now that sounds like a plan.

"So why don't we just paint the room cream and red?" I query, causing her entire aura to lighten up as she kisses me.

"Perfect" she grins before jumping up off of my lap and pulling me to the door. Of course I let her pull me, I am a vampire; I could have stopped her if I wanted to. When we get to Fangtasia I go straight to my throne, after I have made sure Sookie is fine, where I watch over my club. Sookie comes into the club soon after I have perched myself on my throne, she smiles at me lightly before getting straight to work. I make sure to give extra attention to Sookie because I have noticed some of the vampires becoming very drawn to her. If any of them attempt to touch her I will kill them.

The night was going good, no one had dared to touch Sookie and the club was calm as people danced and enjoyed the company of others. Although a lot of people's attentions were drawn to my pole dancers, mostly Arianna. I notice then how Sookie is walking over to the hallway where my office is; I zoom over there so I am stood in front of her.

"What is wrong, Lover?" I ask as I check her over.

"I just feel a bit sick; I just need a little lie down. You go back to your throne, if I'm not out in ten minutes then come and check on me" she orders me before heading into my office. I can't help but sense she is planning something, and I find that I am very excited to find out what this surprise is.

As instructed I go to check on her after ten minutes, but when I walk into my office I did not expect to see what I did. Sookie sprawled out across my desk in a little school girl's outfit, complete with pig tails.


	36. Camera Fun

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, VAlady, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, AlphaSprout, TMart37, Balti K, ericsmine, fi1102, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, melissacl, desireecarbenell and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Sookie's POV**

The look on Eric's face could only be described as being hungry. He eyes me as if I was a plate of steak, that was all for him. I lift one of my legs up where I bend my knee and rest my foot on the desk, my eyebrow raised as I watch him.

"Hmm, have you been a naughty girl, Lover?" he inquires as he walks over to me where he leans over my body, his lips pressing against my neck lightly.

"Very naughty, I didn't do my homework. I think I need punishing" I tell him seductively as I capture his lips with mine.

"I see you have set a camera up. Now what thoughts have you been having in that pretty little head of yours?" he probes as he kisses my cheek, then my jaw and neck.

"I thought we capture this moment forever. Now, what position would you like me in…sir" I purr as I rest my hand on his shoulder. A deep growl leaves his throat as he kisses me hungrily, his tongue forcing its way into my mouth where he kisses me passionately. His hand starts to wonder up my thigh where he caresses my wet folds with his fingers, a soft moan leaving his mouth as his fangs pop out.

"No panties, you have been a naughty school girl" he grins at me before placing a kiss on my lips.

He then gently pulls me to the edge of the desk, my skirt riding up making him growl again as he kisses his way up my thigh. When he comes face to face with my pussy he inhales before taking an experimental lick of my slit. I moan in response as my hands knot themselves in his hair, his tongue licking away at me as his thumb makes contact with my clit. I throw my head back as I moan again, my hands stroking through his hair as his tongue caresses me.

"Look at me, Lover" Eric demands, my head snapping forward so I can catch his eyes. I watch as he leans in again and licks up my slit before taking my clit into his mouth. As his tongue flicks at my sensitive nub, he enters two fingers into me.

"Oh, Eric" I groan as I rock my hips against his hand, I could almost feel the smirk on his lips as he replaces his fingers with his tongue. He thrusts his tongue in and out of me with such precision that I feel tears of pleasure well up in my eyes. His thumb makes contact with my clit again as his two fingers hold open my opening so he can get his tongue into me.

"So wet, so tight, all for me. Am I wrong, Lover?"

"No, no you're not wrong. Ooo, do that again!" I plead as I moan out. He grins again as he pushes his tongue back into me. I look over to the camera for a second to make sure that it's actually filming before I let myself fall over the edge.

"Eric!" I shout out as I come, his tongue lapping up at my juices.

"Delicious" he mumbles as he stands up, his lips crashing down on mine as his fingers carry on to dance around my folds.

"Let me do you" I beg as I climb off of the desk and push Eric up against it. He doesn't object to my need to feel dominant, in fact he grins at me as he motions for me to have my way with him. I place a heated kiss on his mouth before pushing his shirt over his head. When that's discarded I kiss him as I undo his jeans, when they finally undo I push them down so that they are pooled around his ankles.

He obliges by stepping out of his jeans and kicking them across the room, he is stood before me in all his glory. He is as naked as the day he was born, which was obviously a very long time ago. I grin up at him as I kiss my way down his chest until I meet his member, his cock standing out in front of me; just begging me for my attention. I slowly lean in and swirl his pre-come around with my tongue before I take him in inch by inch, his groan and slight thrusts telling me he's enjoying this. But wants me to take all of him in soon. Not one to displease, I finally take all of him into my mouth as my tongue laps around his cock, my hand fondling with his balls.

"Hmm, my naughty school girl is very talented" he compliments as he tugs on my hair lightly. I carry on sucking on him as my tongue licks around him, my hands enjoying the feel of his balls. I smirk up at him as I remove my hands from his scrotum sack and instead move my hand up my thigh where I pull up my skirt so he can see my womanhood. He growls in response when I push two of my fingers into me, my soft moan around his cock spurring on his own moan and groan. After pumping myself a few times I extract my fingers and return them to massaging his balls, but this time I am massaging them with my pussy juices.

"Oh, Lover" he almost whimpers as he starts to thrust into my mouth gently.

I carry on with my actions, occasionally moaning or just going 'Hmm' so I can hear him moan, until he finally meets his end. With my name leaving his lips, he explodes in my mouth. I eagerly swallow everything he has to offer me before placing a kiss on the tip of his magnificent dick. He pulls me back up his body where he kisses me, his tongue pushing my lips apart. His tongue dives into my mouth where he explores the cavern within, his hands our busy undoing the buttons on my white blouse before he pushes it down my arms where he throws it across the room. He unclasps my bra with a flick of his wrist, that being strewn amongst the room as well.

He slides down my skirt where I kick it off as far away from us as possible.

"I love the black fuck me pumps, they suit you" he all but purrs as he spins me around and bends me over his desk. He aligns the head of his cock with my entrance before slamming into me.

"Oh, God" I breathe as he pounds into me, his hands resting possessively on my hips as he moves my hips encouragingly. I follow his lead and push my hips back every time he thrusts forward, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me is over whelming. And the pleasure is all the more intensified with the camera filming every second of our love making.

"We'll have to watch this one day" he murmurs into my ears as he pulls almost all of the way out of me before slamming his cock straight back into me, hitting my G-spot with force.

"Fuck" I moan as his hand slides around the front of my body where his thumb starts to stroke my clit.

"Straighten up and wrap your arms around my neck" he insists. I follow his instruction and straighten my posture so my back is flush against his chest, my arms going behind me as they wrap around his neck. My fingers twiddle with the bottom of his hair as he carries on thrusting into me.

"Come for me, Lover" he begs as I feel his cock swell inside of me, his spare hand kneading my breast. I shout out his name as my orgasm over takes me, him shouting out mine seconds later as he explodes inside of me. Fuck, this has got to be some of the best sex we have ever had together. Before I could even come down from my high he turns me around to face him where his lips crash down on mine, his hands lifting me up where he rests me on the desk. He releases my lips as he gets me to lean back, once I'm comfortable he puts my legs on his shoulders, his cock is at the right height as he pushes into me.

"I hope you can handle a round two" he whispers into my ear as he scrapes his fangs over my neck. I shiver in delight as I meet him thrust for thrust, my flexibility really being put to the test right now. My hip is going to be sore for a few weeks, I can already tell that. But damn! This is all worth it. His thrusts start to become deeper the faster he goes. He only settles at a pace when his thrusts basically look like a blur of motion to me. My moans turning into short shouts and screams as I feel complete and utter ecstasy from his actions. He licks around my nipple before taking it into his mouth, his hand playing with my other nipple as his tongue flicks over the one in his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea!" I scream out when he bites into my breast, sending both of us over the edge as we explode in and around each other. Eric carries on moving lazily inside of me as we come down from our highs, his tongue licking at the wounds on my breast.

"Perfect, so perfect, Lover" he tells me as he captures my lips with his. My legs falling off of his shoulders before he picks me up and rests me on the sofa. He goes over and turns off the camera before joining me on the sofa where we cuddle. Out of everything in our relationship, I will admit that this is one of my favourite parts. Just being held in his arms is all I could ever need; just the feeling of being safe in his strong arms is amazing.

"I love you, you naughty school girl" Eric smirks against my neck where he's kissing me.

"As I love you, my seductive Viking" I grin as I turn my head to collect the kiss I desire so badly from him. Maybe we should do this more often.


	37. Shopping Spree

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, rubycherrylips, TheLadyKT, erin1705, the anonymous reviewer, carnivorous butterfly, fi1102, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, I wish to take you out shopping" I tell her as I walk into the kitchen after just rising. I have spent all week thinking about what we did in Fangtasia, I find that I rather enjoy seeing my Lover dressed up in sexy uniforms as she role plays for me. We could make a weekly habit of it; maybe we could film each one and have our own porno draw. Now that definitely is a thought.

"What are we shopping for?" she inquires as she walks over to me where she passes me a warmed up bottle of True Blood. I notice that she has gained a little bit of weight, but she is just over one month pregnant, which, based on normal human pregnancies, is almost two months pregnant. In less than a month she will have a more visible baby bump, one that I can cherish.

Watching my Lover's stomach get bigger with our children is like a dream come true, one that I will not take for granted. But I still cannot help but wonder how it was even possible for our children to be conceived. That is one mystery that I want solved ASAP, I hate being out of the know.

"I thought we could buy some more of those delicious role playing outfits. I thought that maybe we could make a habit of it, maybe we could role play once a week and film it. Then one day we can watch one of our home made sex video's together" I whisper in her ear seductively before pulling back and downing my True Blood. I find myself more horny than hungry, but the blood should satisfy both needs for now.

"What costumes did you have in mind?" she queries innocently as she grabs her trainers and pulls them on. I follow pursuit and put on my black boots before grabbing my leather jacket that I open up for Sookie to wear. She smiles at me as she accepts my gesture; I enjoy seeing my Lover in my clothing. Anyway, this shows everyone that she is mine; I have allowed her the privilege of wearing my jacket, which is one privilege I want her to have for the rest of our lives.

"I was thinking along the lines of naughty nurse and sexy policewoman" I murmur to her as I guide her out the door.

"Hmm, will I be modelling them for you when we get back home?" she inquires seductively as I help her into the car.

"I would enjoy every second of it if you did" I breathe in her ear before capturing her lips in a kiss. I then pull away and leave her high and dry, she pouts at me but all I do is wink at her as I close her door and walk around to the driver's side. Once I'm settled in I start up the car and start driving towards the shop that Pam tells me sells good quality sexy costumes for bedroom playtimes. I do adore Pam for knowing her shops; although how she knows about this one I will never know. Also, I don't want to know how she knows the owner of the shop so well.

What Sookie doesn't know is that after buying her some costumes, and maybe some sex toys for us to use, I will be taking her to a furniture shop where we will choose the furniture for the babies' room. I will also be taking her to a toy shop so we can choose some teddies and things for our children as well, not to mention blankets and whatever else they may need. Although clothes shopping and diapers for them will have to wait till later on in the pregnancy. When we get to the shop I pull into the parking lot before leading Sookie into the store. When we get inside we are instantly greeted by a woman.

"Ah, you must be Mr Northman! Pam has told me so much about you, now, how can I help you and your wife?" she says wife loosely, obviously not knowing if she has the correct terming or not.

"Me and my bonded are just browsing, if we require your help I will let you know" I inform her as I walk Sookie away from her and over to the clothing rails where I start to look through each costume. Sookie does the same before she brightens up completely.

"What have you found, Lover?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow. She grins at me as she pulls out a sexy red lacy thong and bra set.

"Now what ideas did you have in mind here then?" I probe lightly as I walk over to her and pull her into me, my lips teasing hers; the hand with the lingerie set now lowered.

"I thought I could do something for you, but it will have to be a surprise" she murmurs as she places it into the basket. We spend the next hour just picking out things and placing them into the basket; when we eventually leave we have a car boot full of costumes and sex toys. The toys were obviously chosen by me and approved by Sookie. I will admit that the one I am looking forward to using the most is the PVC bedsheet that will allow us to use oils and lubes. It will also allow us to try any food orientated sex, but I think we will stick to the body oils and lubes for now.

Hmm, I can just imagine us both all oiled up and lube all over my cock; both of us sliding all over each other as we make love. Perfect.

"Where are we going now?" Sookie asks confused as she looks out of the window, blatantly picking up on the fact that we are not going home quite yet.

"I thought we could buy some baby furniture ready for our two miracles. You did say that Alcide was going to be painting the room tomorrow" I remind her.

"He just thinks we're redecorating, he still doesn't know about the babies. We really need to plan a date on telling everyone. We can't just wait until I'm showing before we tell them. Better yet, _how _are we going to explain that you're the father? You are a vampire and everyone will think that you can't have children, and then everyone will think that I'm a cheater. I can't have everyone thinking that, Eric" Sookie starts to panic, my hand moving to hold hers where I bring her hand up to my mouth. I kiss each knuckle before smiling at her.

"I love you, no one will question my paternity, well, as long as they know what's good for them they won't" I assure her.

I keep Sookie's hand in mine for the rest of the drive; when we get to the furniture store I help Sookie out of the car before we head inside the shop. We start to look around all the cribs that are there, but we agree on only getting oak ones. Might as well keep it natural seeing as we don't know the genders of our children and we won't for another 3 and half, maybe more, months. After deciding on two oak cribs we pick up some other much needed furniture such as; baby monitors, a rocking chair (on Sookie's orders), some teddies (which the shop actually sold surprisingly, I guess that's one less trip to the toy store) and some blankets for the cribs.

We also picked up some baby mobiles while we were there, figuring that our children would like something to keep themselves occupied if they turn out to be one of those difficult children to get to sleep.

"Okay, we'll have all of this delivered to your home tomorrow night" the cashier informs us as I pay for everything. I demanded that it be delivered at night time so that I can be there when it arrives. I would quite like to take part in putting the furniture in our babies' room.

"Thank you for all of this, Eric" Sookie smiles as we get back into the car.

"You are welcome, Lover. They are only necessities for our children's lives" I point out, trying to sound modest about it.

"Well, I wouldn't say that the costumes and sex toys were for the children…" she trails off before grinning at me with a wink. She has something up her sleeve. I can tell.

"Is Fangtasia closed now?" she knows perfectly well that it is. Fangtasia has been closed all night today, because there hasn't been enough staff. Most of my human staff have come down with flu.

"Yes"

"How long until the sun is up?" she probes lightly, trying to act natural about the questioning.

"Five, maybe six hours" I inform her after consulting with the time on my phone.

Can we go to Fangtasia then? I want to do that surprise for you now" she tells me, a seductive grin plastered on her face. Oh, now what could my Lover possibly have planned for me?

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter by making the next chapter extra-long. Not to mention I will make the next chapter filled with lemony goodness xx**


	38. Yummy Surprise

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, erin1705,TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, fi1102, vilannh, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, ashmo2000, elliebaby23, rubycherrylips, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah and Balti K for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Eric's POV**

My Lover is being very secretive over her little surprise for me, but I cannot help but believe her sexy lingerie set is involved in this somehow. I really hope it does involve that lingerie set, she would look sexy as hell dressed in that sexy bra and panties set. I also must admit that I love it when my Lover takes charge, the second we walked into Fangtasia she ordered me to sit on my throne and wait patiently, she wouldn't even hint at where she was going or what she was doing. What she doesn't know is that I heard her go downstairs into the basement, so she obviously has something set up down there. Maybe with a camera?

"Eric, close your eyes" Sookie calls out from the corridor that leads to my office. I do as asked and reluctantly close my eyes, I concentrate on my hearing as I listen to Sookie walking into the bar. From the sounds of it I would say she is wearing heels, now what does she have planned for me?

"Okay, you can open them" she assures me. The second I open my eyes I could almost swear my jaw hit the floor, just seeing my Lover stood there is almost orgasmic. She is stood in front of the front pole (the one that my dancers usually dance around. It's a good thing that I had them sterilised today by Ginger), so she is closest to me. She is dressed in red fuck me pumps and the sexy red lacy lingerie set, but only now have I actually realised that the bra that came with the set barely covers her breasts. Her luscious, plentiful breasts.

"Hmm, come here, Lover. Let me get a closer look" I insist as I sit forward on my throne, expecting her to follow my order and walk over to me.

"Nope. No can do" she teases as she pulls a remote out of the side of her panties. She grins at me as she presses a button, some music starts to blast out of the speakers as she throws me the remote. I catch it and place it to the side as I lean back in my chair and watch my Lover as she begins to sway her hips to the music. I recognise the song as '_Maneater_' by _Nelly Furtado_, the only reason I recognised the song is because Pam has played it numerous times before. But I will admit that I do like the song, but I damn right enjoy it now that Sookie is _pole dancing _to it for _me._

My eyes are latched onto her body as she sways this way and that way, turning her hips as she glides around the pole. She locks one leg around the pole as she swings around it, her body coming up close and personal with it. At that moment I was jealous of that pole. I would do anything to be that pole right now; to have Sookie rub herself all over me. To have her climb me and sway those magnificent hips before me. For me to be able to watch this close and be able to _feel _her perform and not just watch it. Sookie locks her gaze with mine as she pushes her back up against the pole before sliding down it, her back arching as if she's in ecstasy.

My hand unconsciously starts to rub the massive bulge building in my jeans as I lick my lips. If she carries this on I will be taking her right here in the middle of the bar, where all my CCTV cameras can catch every second of me ravishing her. Wait, they are capturing every second of her pole dancing for me. Hmm, I better get that tape before Pam looks over them. Don't want her to get off watching my Lover dance for me, nor do I want her to witness me and Sookie making love. Sookie is mine and I will admit that I am selfish when it comes to her. I don't want to share her with anyone.

"Sookie" I practically moan as she rubs her ass all over the pole before she wraps her hand around the pole, surprising me completely when she swings her body around the pole, her feet leaving the ground in the process. Her hair flaring out around her as she does so.

The second the music dies down I rush over to her where I kiss her for all I am worth. She didn't even get a chance to breathe before I was practically attacking her with my lips, holding her mouth hostage as my tongue dives into the cavern of her mouth. My tongue caresses her tongue as they mingle, my hands sliding behind her.

"Eric, wait" she pants as she pulls back from me, a growl of disapproval leaving my throat without me even realising it.

"Yes, Lover?" I inquire as I nibble on her neck.

"Basement" she breathes. Not being one to waste time, I pick her up and rush us down into the basement where my amazement only increases further. She has set up a camera in the corner and she has put that PVC bedsheet on the mattress I keep down here.

"I want you to strap me to those chains in the middle of the room, I then want you to fuck me senseless before we get oiled up and have some…_fun…_on the mattress. I won't ask why you have one down here, because I want this to be pleasurable and I don't really care why it is down here at this second" she tells me as she walks over to the chains she is on about.

She turns to face me as she waits for me to follow her instructions. I quickly rush over there where I attach the chains to each of her wrists; once she is chained up I quickly strip us both until we are completely naked. I could see that Sookie wanted to touch me, but because of the restraints she couldn't. I grin at her as I step forward towards her, my hands resting possessively on her hips as I pull her lower half flush against mine.

"Now, my Lover, you have been very naughty. Not allowing me to touch you like this until _after _your cock hardening dance. But now the tables have turned" I point out to her as my mouth hovers inches away from her ear. She shivers in delight as I trace my tongue down her neck.

"Is the camera on?" I whisper in her ear as my hands slide over her ass where I cup each of her cheeks.

"Yes, I set it on a timer. It started playing about five minutes ago" she murmurs back.

"Perfect" I breathe as I trail my tongue down her neck from just under her ear. I lick over her collar bone before going down the valley between her breasts and over her stomach until I come face to face with her glistening folds. I pick her right leg up and place it on my shoulder so I can look at her wet, hot pussy better. I lick my lips before I trail my tongue up her slit; her soft moans telling me that she's enjoying every second of this.

I move my finger up her slit before thrusting two fingers into her, her gasp telling me she wasn't expecting my fingers to be a part of the equation. As my fingers pump in and out of her, my mouth encircles her clit that I suck on. She carries on moaning as I feel around the inside of her pussy, my tongue slowly making its way down her slit until I replace my fingers with my tongue. She shouts out my name as I lick at the inside of her pussy.

"Fucking hell, Eric!" she screams as she comes, I greedily lap up every ounce of her womanly juices before kissing my way back up her body.

When I get back up to my usual height, I lean down to kiss her tenderly as my hands rest over her hips again. I pull her lower half forward so that my cock slides straight into her.

"Eric" she moans as she moves her hips in time with mine so that she's meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Do you like this, Lover? Do you like that you are restricted? Do you like that I am making love to you but you can't touch me?" I murmur my stream of questions to her as I pull almost all of the way out of her before slamming back into her.

"Yes!" she screams out in ecstasy as the chains rattle. I can tell she wants to touch me, to dig her nails into my back. I actually find that I miss having her nails dig into me.

"Eric, I…I want…" she tries to tell me as she pants, her breaths are becoming more ragged. Notifying me that she is coming closer to her orgasm.

"What do you want, Lover?" I query as I slam into her again, making her breath hitch.

"I…I want you to make me…come, Eric. Please" she begs, making me grin as I slide my hand down her body until I get to her clit that I stroke with my thumb. I scrape my fangs over her breast before diving my fangs into her skin. I take a few greedy pulls as she screams out with her orgasm. After I am finished exploding inside of her I lick at her wounds to help them heal, I then bite into my wrist before offering her my blood. Ludwig said to only take as much as I am willing to give back. But to not take too much otherwise I could cause her to miscarry, something that I do not want to happen again.

After Sookie is finished taking a few gulps of my blood I undo her chains and catch her before she could slump onto the floor.

"My legs feel like jelly" she giggles as I carry her over to the mattress.

"Lover, where are the oils and lubricants?"

**AN: Up next is their slippery sex and maybe a small time skip xx**


	39. Minx

**AN: Thank you to elliebaby, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, vilannh, TheLadyKT, AlphaSprout, bookluver07, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, AudraLeeony, Balti K, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Mmm" Sookie moans as I rub the oil on her skin, her doing the same to me; my Lover has turned into quite the little minx lately. I find that I rather enjoy this side of her; I hope to see much more of this side of her. Maybe this is due to her pregnancy, and if it is, I truly _am _looking forward to her later stages in pregnancy. Especially if she becomes even hornier the further on she gets.

"It's time for the lubricant, Lover. Would you like to apply it?" I murmur into her ear before teasing her lips with mine.

"I think there is plenty of wetness already, but I'm not about to pass up this opportunity" she points out as she takes the lubricant out of my hand.

She quirts some on my cock before slowly wrapping her hand around me, she teasingly strokes up and down my cock before settling to pumping me. If this is how she applies lubricant, well, let's just say that I will happily go along with it.

"Sookie, I need you now" I announce as I push her back onto the mattress gently as I hover over her. I pull her hand away from my dick before sliding her hand down her body and to her dripping centre. She gasps as I push her finger into herself. I start to press light kisses down her neck as I move her finger in and out of her, her moans telling me that she's enjoying this immensely. Before she could become to accustomed to the touch of her fingers, I pull her hand away from her pussy.

Her fingers are glistening with her wetness, despite the fact that only one of them was in her; they are all drenched. Hmm, my Lover is very wet for me. I gently suck on one of her fingers before licking up the wettest finger. I then pop that finger into her mouth, making her moan again as she starts to wriggle under me. I couldn't help but groan when I feel her pussy scrape over my hardened member.

"Sookie" I breathe into her ear as I push myself into her.

"Oh, God, Eric" Sookie pants as I start to move inside of her, her hips following my rhythm as we slide over each other. Sookie easily spins us around so that I am underneath her, her body rocking against mine as she rests her hands on my chest.

But of course the oil causes her to lose her grasp as she slips forward, her breasts pressing against my chest as our lips crash together. I hold her closer as I start to thrust up into her, her hips still rocking against me as best as they can, what with how we're lying.

"Eric" she sighs happily as I roll us over, both us sliding to the edge of the mattress as I lick around her nipple. I kiss her nipple lightly before biting on it; I tug on her nipple lightly before sucking on it like a baby to a mother's teat. That then leads me onto thoughts of our child as I slow down my thrusts into her. Am I hurting the babies when having sex with Sookie? I mean, I do hit her cervix.

"Eric?" Sookie questions as she wiggles her hips, trying to get me to start up again.

"Sookie, am I hurting our children when we have sex? What with how big I am, I must be banging into your cervix on a regular basis" I point out, my worry rising by the second.

"Eric, it's sweet that you're worried about them. But I can guarantee you that you aren't hurting them; I promise. Anyway, we've made love many times before this; so I think it's safe to say that they're fine. Now stop worrying and fuck me" she insists as she spreads her legs even wider for me, her arms resting above her head. She's offering herself to me. Now how can I deny this beauty before me? With that I sit back on my feet before pulling Sookie's hips closer to mine as I start to thrust into her again. She sits herself up so that she has her body flush against mine, her arms wrapping around my neck as she rocks against me.

Our lips crash down together as our tongues mingle, one of my hands is placed on her back so I can hold her close to me, and support her if the oil tries to slide us apart from each other; my spare hand starts to slide down her body where my thumb makes contact with her clit. She moans my names as I try to speed up her orgasm. My own orgasm already balancing on the edge, but I refuse to finish before my Lover. She soon meets her end as she screams out my name, I finally allow myself to meet my end as I howl out her name. When we finally come down from our highs we fall back onto the bed, our bodies cuddled up in an embrace. Our hair has become so mixed together that I am struggling to decide whose hair is whose. Why do we have to have such a close hair colour?

"I love you" Sookie murmurs sleepily, I have worn my Lover out it would seem. I nuzzle her neck as I kiss that special spot on her neck. I didn't take any blood during this round of sex because I have already had some blood from her today, I don't want to take any more than I already have.

"As I love you" I repeat. I allow us a few minutes to relax and just bask in the aftermath of our love making before I climb off the mattress and turn off the camera. I'm surprised the battery lasted as long as it did. We have been at Fangtasia for the last five hours or so. The sun will soon be up. I look over to Sookie to see that she has fallen asleep, it breaks my heart when I realise that I have to wake her up. I would have let her sleep, but I don't want my Lover to stay here. I want her at home where it is safe for the both of us.

"Sookie, wake up. We need to get a shower and then take off back home" I inform her as I pick her up into my arms. She mumbles something about homework as I carry her up the stairs and into Fangtasia's showers where I get us both washed. The shower definitely woke her up seeing as the water turned out to be freezing cold when I turned it on. I didn't realise that until Sookie squealed, making me chuckle as I turned up the temperature of the water until a much warmer spray came out. Once we are both dried off and changed into the spare clothes I keep here at Fangtasia for us, I braid both mine and Sookie's hair before placing her sleeping form in the car, after I have collected our little sex video and the CCTV footage of course. Don't want Pam finding them; these are for my eyes only.

**Sookie's POV**

When I wake up I find that I am completely clean of whatever substances I may have been covered in last night. I don't even remember how I got clean or how I even got home. And I certainly don't remember how my hair got braided. The last thing I can remember involves me and Eric cuddling after the most intense orgasm ever. I decide then that Eric must have gotten me dressed into his Fangtsia shirt and braided my hair. He really can be a sweetie when he wants to be, I turn around in the bed so that I can look at Eric. But the only thing I find is an empty space.

"Eric?" I call out as I rub my eyes, just thinking that maybe he's in the shower, or maybe he put me in one of the other rooms so that I could see where I was going in the morning.

But from what I can see I am definitely in our room, the only reason I can actually see where everything is, is because someone has left the bedside lamp on. Where is Eric?

"Eric!" I shout as I walk out of the room, my eyes scanning across the room frantically. Where is he? Just as my panic was starting to rise to unbearable levels I spot a note taped to the fridge, I quickly snatch it as I read what is written on it.

_Lover,_

_You were still asleep when I woke up and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. So I took this opportunity and popped out for a bit to arrange a surprise for you. I know you will love it, and I promise to be back as soon as possible. _

_Love,_

_Eric _

Aww, he's planning a surprise for _me. _I'm so excited, I wonder what he could possibly have in mind; he's already gave me everything I could possibly ask for. He's given me a safe home, his heart and now children. What more could any woman possibly want? With a huge smile on my face I make myself some dinner as I hum a random tune. After making myself a delicious turkey and potato dinner for one, with a little extra because I am far beyond hungry, not to mention I am eating for three, I settle myself down at the table where I tuck into my meal. As I sit there eating I start to think about what Eric could possibly have planned for me, but my thoughts are abruptly changed when I suddenly need to pee. I quickly rush into the bathroom where I have my sweet relief. I guess my panic over where Eric was when I woke up made me forget about my bladder. And then I had the whole surprise thing to think about, but no harm done.

After getting cleaned up I head back into the kitchen where I find Eric stood at the sink washing my pots for me.

"Eric" I breathe happily as I run over to him, he turns around in time to catch me as I hug him.

"Lover, how did you sleep?" he inquires as he places me back on the floor, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Like a baby" I grin at him, making him cock an eyebrow at me.

"I thought babies had habits of _not _sleeping through the night; but instead choosing to cry most of the night" he points out logically.

"Yes, but when they do sleep they tend to stay asleep for long periods of time" I retort making him change the topic as he kisses me tenderly.

"Lover, I have you bought you a dress I would like you to wear. Why don't you go put it on and then we can leave? Your surprise is waiting" he coaxes me as he passes me a bag. I thank him with a kiss and a hug before taking off towards the bathroom to get ready.

**AN: So, do any of you have any ideas about what Eric's surprise for Sookie could be?**


	40. To My One And Only Lover

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, AudraLeeony, Balti K, rubycherrylips, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, VAlady, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT and fi1102 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty

**Eric's POV**

The second Sookie enters the living room I could have sworn that my jaw hit the floor; I knew she would look gorgeous dressed in the dress I chose, but she looks more than just beautiful. She looks more than just breath taking. The dress is a white dress with a black sachet around the waist and from the waist down the dress flows to just above her knees. The top bit above the waist hugs her like a second skin. She is perfection.

"You look…do you know what? There isn't a word on this planet that could describe just _how _beautiful you look" I tell her honestly as I hold my hand out to her. She accepts the gesture before I spin her around in a circle, her dress flowing outwards before resting back down again as I pull her to me where my lips crash down on hers.

"So, where are you taking me?" Sookie inquires as I press little kisses up and down her throat.

"It's a surprise" I inform her mysteriously as I pull back and take her hand in mine. With a small chaste kiss shared between us, I lead her out of the house before helping her into my Corvette. I plan on taking her to this flower garden that is near here, I have set up a little romantic area within there that the surprise will take place in. I am determined to make this special for her, especially after how much effort I have put into it. She is not aware of this, but I have been planning this night for a few days now. Well, Pam has been planning it; I have just been directing her. But the actual thing that I am going to be presenting Sookie with I had especially made for her. I know she will love it, she is my Lover therefore I know what she likes and dislikes.

I pull into a parking space near the flower garden before helping Sookie out of the car. You could clearly see the excitement on her face as I lead her into the gardens, after locking up my Corvette of course. When we walk into the gardens I hear Sookie gasp next to me, making me grin as we look at the decorations I have set up while she was asleep. I have lights stringed up around a few trees (I made sure to check that they wouldn't start any fires beforehand, so the area is safe) and there is a blanket set out on the grass where there is a picnic basket placed in front of it. There is also a bucket sat next to it where there is some orange juice sat amongst the ice cubes in it. It would have been champagne, but she is pregnant, therefore no alcohol for her.

"Oh, Eric, it's so beautiful" Sookie practically cries as she wipes away a few stray tears. I wrap my arm around her as I pull her closer to me, my hand patting my pocket just to make sure I have not lost the box.

"Surprise, Lover" I murmur in her ear as I walk her over to the picnic. Once she is settled down I sit down behind her so that she is sat between my legs, her back resting against my chest. I dip my hand into the picnic basket where I pull out some crackers that I pass to Sookie.

"According to the internet, if you eat some crackers at night time; it will help you with your morning sickness" I inform her as I pour her some orange juice that I present to her. All the while I am working on my little speech in my head. I need for this to be perfect.

I grab a flask out of the picnic basket, the flask is filled with warmed up blood; perfect for me to drink while Sookie eats. Once she has eaten most of the contents in the basket, and drank most of the orange juice, we lie down together, her head resting on my chest while my arms wrap around her. Both of us just staring up at the big bright moon in the sky.

"You definitely are eating for three, aren't you? You ate practically everything in the picnic basket, and there was enough for five or six people in there" I joke, her entire body tensing in my arms.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she asks, horror evident on her face as she stares up at me in disbelief.

"No, God, no. You are beautiful and you are sexy, I was only pointing out facts. Sookie I apologise if you took it in the wrong way" and then she laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for that" she laughs as she rests her head back on my chest again. But this time I roll on top of her where my lips attack her's, her arms wrapping around my neck in response. Our tongues begin to mingle as our little make out session heats up. We are like two horny teenagers.

"Sookie, wait, I have one, well, actually two, more surprise for you" I inform her as I pull back so that I'm kneeling in front of her. She follows my lead and sits up so that she's looking at me, her face holding an expression of pure curiosity.

"Sookie, when I first met you; I will admit that I saw you as a sexy, feisty blonde who I wanted in my bed. But once I had you, Sookie, I couldn't get enough of you. So I left my number in your phone in the hopes you would phone me so that we could have more sex" I chuckle at the memory as I take Sookie's hand in mine.

"Then you came to my bar, and I cannot tell you how happy I was to see you there. Out of all of the bars in my area, you came to mine; it made me think that maybe we were meant to be together. That we were meant to happen, almost like it was part of a prophecy. And then the feelings came in, they were very unusual to me; I have never experienced love before, well, I did once. But it was not true love like this; it was love that was built over a period of time. Sookie, I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you; but I just never realised it until later on. But now I am confident that I am completely and utterly in love with you, and I think you are with me" at this point I stop, just to see if she will confirm what I have said.

"Of course I'm in love with you!" she tells me exasperated. I grin at her as I lean forward and kiss her gently.

"Lover, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I am willing to risk my life to keep you and our children safe. I'm even willing to give my life up if it means that you will be safe. That you and our children will be able to carry on with your lives happily. All I have ever wanted to do is make you smile. I just want to give you everything you deserve and want in life. So I have been doing some research" I announce as I pull out the box from my pocket and hold it out in between us.

"And I have found out that Sweden, my home land, allows humans and vampires to get married. So, Sookie Stackhouse, will you do me the great honour of being my wife?" I ask as I open up the ring box that is holding the ring I had especially made for her.

It is made out of white gold and has a diamond in the middle with one blue diamond on either side of the normal diamond. And on the inside of the actual ring the words 'To my one and only Lover, I will forever love thee' has been engraved on it. The words go around all of the inside of the ring, but it is still easy to read them; I want this to forever be a reminder of our love. The look on her face is complete shock as she stares at the ring before switching her gaze to meet mine; her eyes are filling up with tears.

"Of course I will marry you!" she squeals as she flings herself in my arms. I hold her for dear life as I sigh in relief. I pull back, but only so I can place the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much, Eric Northman" Sookie sobs as I hold her closer.

"As I love you, and don't you ever forget that" I murmur into her ear as I start planning out the things I wish to do to her the second we get home. Yes, this is definitely going to be a joyous week. Other than the gathering we are having on Wednesday where we will announce her pregnancy, but I guess we will also be announcing our engagement as well. I can only hope that all will go well, but for now Sookie is my one and only concern. She has just agreed to be my wife after all.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it and I promise to make up for this one in the next chapter with lots and lots of lemons :D xx**


	41. Playtime

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TheLadyKT, GothArtiste101, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, annerose06, desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, AlphaSprout, vilannh, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, VAlady and Balti K for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, Eric" I moan as my hands knit into his hair, his tongue tracing the outline of my slit. His fingers our kneading my lower back softly, he says it helps to relax me better. I feel Eric's tongue make contact with my clit just as his lips encircle my sensitive nub. One of his hands starts to slide it's way around my waist (which I noticed was getting a little bigger – probably due to the babies) before sliding down my thigh and right to my wet folds. I feel two of his long fingers slide into me as he trails his tongue up my body so that I'm forced to lie down on the bed with him hovering over me. He teases my lips with his before kissing his way down to my breasts, his tongue licking around my nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"Be…careful. You might…make the other one…jealous" I pant as the pleasure he is providing me starts to heat up.

"Oh, don't worry, Lover. Your other perky nipple will get just as much attention, just after this one has received its pleasure. Not to mention you" he pushes his fingers harder into me making me gasp "too, Lover" he finishes off before going back to sucking on my nipple like a baby to a mothers teat. I smile at the thought that I will soon have two babies to breast feed, I hope Eric doesn't get jealous about having to share the girls with the babies. Actually, would the babies be breast fed, or would they have to have blood? All questions for Dr Ludwig – _later_, not now.

"Lover, I want you to take over" Eric insists as he sits up, completely removing his fingers from inside of me, his mouth abandoning my breasts. I sit up with my legs spread open, he growls somewhere low in his throat before he takes my hand in his. He licks up two of my fingers before bringing my hand down to my pussy, he grins at me as he pushes my two, now wet with his saliva, fingers into me; I moan at the sensation as he helps me to guide my fingers in and out of me.

"Now touch your clit" he demands, I move my other hand forward and start to stroke my clit; my head falling back in pleasure.

"That's it, Lover, keep going" he encourages as he licks both of my nipples in turn. He lets one of his hands tweak with the nipple that didn't get his attention before, I watch as his other hand makes contact with his hardened gracious plenty.

His fingers wrap around himself as he slowly starts to pump his cock, his eyes watching me as I pleasure myself. I notice then that his each stroke is timed perfectly with each thrust of my fingers into my wet pussy. I never thought something like this could be so hot!

"Lover, I need you to come for me" he pleads with me, I look at him then to see that he's trying his hardest not to finish before I do. I start to speed up my actions, wanting him to be in me so desperately, until I finish with a shout. Come covering my fingers and leaving a bit of a wet patch on the bed. Eric follows soon after with a howl as his white seed spurts onto the bedsheets as well.

"The things you do to me, Lover, is unbelievable" he notes as he gently pushes me back onto the bed so that I'm laid down before him and his wandering eyes. His eyes slowly scrape over every inch of my body before he leans down and places a light kiss on my stomach.

"Mina barn" he murmurs against the skin on my stomach, he's talking in his native tongue again.

"Eric" I call him back to me as his eyes slowly move up to meet mine. He grins as he places a kiss on each of my nipples before placing a searing hot kiss on my lips. My arms wrap around his neck as he teases my entrance with the head of his cock.

"Please" I beg him, making him smirk at me just as he pushes into me. I gasp into his mouth as he starts to move in and out of me.

"So wet, Lover" he whispers into my ear before nibbling on that special spot just under my ear. I could feel that his fangs had extended as he slowly trails them down my shoulder. Not penetrating, just scraping. I shiver in response to the light touch of his fangs just as he slams his cock into me.

"Oh, God" I moan as I start to writhe on the bed, my hips meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Would you like to ride me, Lover?" Eric breathes into my ear. Is it hot in here, or is it just him?

"Yes"

"Yes what, Lover?" he's teasing me now.

"Yes, I want to get on top of you and ride you like you're the best God damn horse in the show" I tell him exactly what he wants to hear, with a little bit extra.

"That's better" he grins as he flips us over so that I'm on top of him. I place my hands on his chest, his resting on my hips, as I start to rock against him. I realise then that we're both covered in little bits of each other's come due to the masturbation session beforehand. It probably doesn't help that the bedsheets still have the aftermath staining them.

"You'll have to throw these sheets" I point out as I slide my hands up my body so that I can fondle with my breasts. I know Eric loves it when I take my pleasure into my own hands while we're making love. He loves seeing me play with myself.

"On the contraire, Lover, I find that I enjoy the evidence of our playtime" he smirks at me before leaning up and capturing my lips with his.

His tongue gently pushes my lips apart so that he can gain access into my mouth, where his tongue seeks out mine for their own little _playtime_. I moan into his mouth when I feel him begin to thrust up into me. Oh, God, this man is the _king _of love making!  
>"Touch yourself, Sookie. Let me see you stroke that sensitive little nub of yours as I bring you to your climax so that you can explode all over my sheets again" he murmurs demandingly. I couldn't help but groan at his words as I move one of my hands down to my clit that I start to stroke, applying some pressure as I carry on fondling my breast with my other hand. I hear Eric growl as he grips my hips more possessively, his upward thrusts becoming more frantic and hard as he desperately tries to bring me to my climax.<p>

He succeeds.

I shout out with my orgasm, him following soon after as we explode in and around each other.

"Perfect, so perfect, Lover" Eric compliments before we share one last kiss as he sits up so he can hold me better. I prop my head on his shoulder as my arms wrap around him, holding him for dear life. My body is still twitching with the aftermath of my orgasm, but as soon as I come down from my high he moves us so that we are lying on the bed facing each other. He gently pushes a strand of my damp hair out of my face before placing a kiss on my forehead, then nose, then mouth. After sharing a tender kiss he pulls me into his body where he holds me tightly, his hand stroking though my hair; trying to undo as many of the knots as possible without a brush.

"That was quite the engagement celebration" I smile as I cuddle closer to him.

"Yes, yes it was" he agrees, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Eric, do you have any baby names in mind?" might as well get some ideas done and out of the way. That way we have a list of names we like and can decide on later on when I'm closer to popping.

"I have always been fond of the name Leif" he admits as he looks down at me, our eyes meeting.

"I like that name, too" I agree as I try to think up other names we could use.

"Do you have any names you are fond of, Lover?" Eric probes as he moves us around a bit so that he can pull the bed cover over us. I was getting chilly.

"I've always loved the name Evelance (pronounced EVER-lence) for a girl. I think it's a pretty name" I tell him with a smile as I lean up and kiss him.

"I find that I like that name as well" Eric admits, and that right there meant the world to me. Maybe it's just hormones, but that little sentence made me feel special. And then I started to cry. Yep, definitely the hormones.

"Sookie, please don't cry. You know crying women make me uncomfortable" he reminds me as he rubs my back comfortingly. I look up at his face to see that he looks almost scared and confused. I couldn't help but laugh then, making him look at me as if was crazy.

Just as I start to calm down from my fit of giggles I hear Eric mumble 'pregnant women, I will never know' before shaking his head. And that set me off into a brand new fit of giggles, except these giggles lead me into a very happy and peaceful dream.

**Eric's POV**

As my Lover sleeps in my arms I am left feeling rather confused and frazzled at that. How can a woman exert so many emotions in less than ten minutes? I mean, she was fine and happy, then she bursts out crying and the she was in hysterics! And now she's sleeping. Women confuse me. Or maybe these hormones are more pregnancy related then gender related. But then again only women can get pregnant, so maybe it is gender related. Hmm, I think some research is in order for this particular topic. I shake my head as if to try to rid myself of my bafflement, maybe it is just the pregnancy hormones. We will see tomorrow when I awake; hopefully my Lover won't be feeling as giddy as she was minutes ago. I sigh in happiness before cuddling closer to my Lover. Yes, even 1000 year old Viking Vampires like to cuddle. I close my eyes just as the sun begins to rise.


	42. Morning Sickness And Lots Of Food

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ljhjelm49, fi1102, vilannh, Millarca666, TMart37, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, SoraChan01, ashmo2000 and VAlady for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-two

**Sookie's POV**

Despite the fact that Eric said the crackers would help with my morning sickness, I still ended up throwing up my guts in the toilet. Three times. My stomach was physically aching as I entered the kitchen, by the time I was done being sick I had lost _everything _that may have been left in my stomach. So I was basically throwing up acid by the time I was finished, and that _hurts_. I still had so much to plan today as well; Eric and I are holding that little gathering later so that we can announce the pregnancy and engagement. But while Eric is resting I've got to start on making all the finger foods and drinks. Including alcoholic based drinks, on Eric's insistence; he thinks they will take the news better and will find it more believable if they're intoxicated. Which is actually pretty true.

Everyone coming to this gathering is human, well, just about. There aren't any vampires coming, well, other than Pam, of course. But other than Pam it's all humans, Weres and shifters. Well, I say '_Weres_' and '_shifters_', but there is actually only one Were and one shifter coming. And they would be Alcide and Sam, but to be fair Alcide is already here and luckily he's helping me get everything prepared. Eric didn't want anyone coming to our home, what with this being one of his private homes, _our _home. So he doesn't want anyone to know where we live unless he's approved their knowledge. He's far too over protective, but that's why I love him. So instead we are holding the gathering at my old farm house, that I still haven't sold. I just can't bear to part with it.

"Morning sickness again?" Alcide probes from the stove as he makes what smells like pancakes. Yum, I love pancakes.

"How'd you guess?" I joke as I pick up a piece of already cooked bacon and take a bite out of it. Alcide playfully glares at me for stealing the bacon before it was dished up, but otherwise smiles at me as he turns back to making pancakes.

"You look a little pale, not to mention I could sort of…um…hear you" he mumbles the last bit, my entire face turning bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. Morning sickness isn't a pretty thing, you know?" I try to apologise, he waves his hand in dismissal as he flips the pancake before placing it on top of the already humungous pile of pancakes he already has stood on a plate.

"It's fine. Do you want some coffee?" he queries as he places the plates onto the table. I wanted so desperately to say '_YES!_', but caffeine is bad for the babies. Not to mention the breast milk…but technically that isn't much of a worry until I actually get to the point where I'm about to give birth. But still…I've got to think about my unborn children.

"Sorry, I can't. Pregnant, you know?" I shrug as I help myself to another piece of bacon. Alcide already knows that I'm pregnant because yesterday Eric left Alcide a hand written message, saying that I was pregnant and if anything were to happen to me it would be Alcide's head on the line. Let's just say that Eric and I had a very intense discussion revolving around his wording.

After breakfast, and a glass of orange juice, I head into the bathroom for a shower and to re-brush my teeth. After getting changed into a sundress, which hid the little bump that was starting to form, I head back into the kitchen where me and Alcide make a start on the food and drink preparations. I let Alcide go buy the alcohol and mix them up, with instructions from the internet of course. He isn't exactly a barman, he's a contractor.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, you look beautiful" I compliment as I walk into the living room to find her dressed in a white cotton dress that she has partnered with black tights and black ballet flats. She also has on a black cardigan to top it all off. Her golden hair is flowing over her shoulders in soft waves and she's wearing little make-up. Which I love, I don't like women who wear tons of make-up; it makes them look like a walking Barbie doll.

"Eric, can you see it or is it just me?" she probes as she stands to the side, pushing her cardigan away and running her hand over her stomach.

"Lover, what do you mean? What am I supposed to be looking for?" I inquire as I look over her stomach, trying to decipher what she thinks she can see. And then I saw it.

A small bump. My children. In an instant I'm in front of her, running my own hands over the bump before pressing my ear against her stomach. My children's strong heart beats playing into my ears instantly. I sigh with happiness as I place a soft kiss over the tiny bump before standing. The bump isn't noticeable unless you actually observe it carefully, but if you were only to glance at Sookie you wouldn't be able to spot the baby bump.

"Our children, Lover, they're growing" I point out proudly, making her laugh softly as she places a soft kiss on my lips. I pull her into my arms where I hold her for a few minutes before reluctantly tearing myself away from her. I offer her my arm to which she accepts, before I guide her over to my Corvette.

By the time we get to the old farm house, there are already a dozen people there waiting for us; the Shifter and Were are the first ones I notice. We climb out of the car and I take Sookie's hand in mine as I guide her into her old home, everyone following us inside.

"Lover, why didn't you just stay here after dropping off the food and drink?" I query, not that I'm complaining that she came back home to wait for me.

"The clothes that I wanted to wear at home, not to mention that I wanted to arrive with you. With my bonded, my boyfriend, no, should I say fiancé?" she grins making me reciprocate her expression as I pull my _fiancé _into my arms so that I can kiss her.

"Oh, please. Get a room will you" one of Sookie's friends, a witch I believe, shouts over to us.

"Amelia! I didn't think you could make it" Sookie gasps as she runs over to her friend who she embraces. I send Sookie love over through the bond as I walk into the kitchen where there should be some blood in the fridge for me.

**Sookie's POV**

"I couldn't resist coming to see you. Plus I had some time off of work and Tray was all for me coming back to visit him. You know how we were fuck buddies before?" Amelia reminds me.

"Yeah, I do remember" I nod along as we walk towards the finger food table where I pick up a plate that I pile to the high heavens with food.

"Well, we're a couple now. And, Sook, not to sound horrible, but you're eating a lot there and I did notice how you were a little more…" she trails off as she motions towards my slightly bigger waist.

"You'll soon found out why I'm eating a lot. And congrats to you and Tray, I'm so happy for you!" I tell her as I give her a one armed hug.

Amelia eyes me suspiciously before Tray, who I also didn't expect to come, grabs her away from me; after saying a friendly hello of course. With a happy smile on my face I walk towards the kitchen where I find Eric pinning someone up against the wall. His fangs bared as he snarls at the man. I was about to shout at him to let the man go, but I realised then that I didn't know that man. And he wasn't human if his mind was anything to go on. His thoughts are as blurred and unreadable as most Shifter's and Were's are.

**AN: Sorry for short chapter I have been really busy and have only just managed to get time to write it, but I promise to make the next chapter extra-long to make up for it xx**


	43. The Letter

**An: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, erin1705, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, desireecarbenell, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, vilannh, SoraChan01, VAlady, AudraLeeony, tankaL, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000 and melissacl for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-three

**Eric's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I demand of the Were before me, what is this man doing my Lover's treasured home?

"I only came to give you this letter; it's from a woman named Claudine, she would have gave you it herself but she said she was busy" he quickly tries to explain as he squirms under my grasp around his neck. I'm surprised he can even get a word out, but to be fair I am gripping his neck lightly. Although one quick squeeze and he would be dead, but tonight is one for celebration, not violence. Especially not when my Lover is stood right beside me.

"Give me the letter, then I suggest you leave before I take your intrusion in my own hands" I growl at him, dropping him onto the floor. He hurriedly routes through his pocket before presenting me with a cream envelope, it says _Eric and Sookie _in very clear, fancy swirly sort of writing. Definitely female.

With that he hurries out of the house, after I gave him a warning growl. I will never like Were's, they are annoying at the least. Their blood just smells nasty, as does their usual 'wet dog' smell.

"Eric, what does it say?" Sookie probes as her hand takes mine, her blonde lock appearing in my line of vision as she looks down at the envelope in my hands.

"I don't know, Lover. But I think we should get this announcement under way so I can ravish you" I even offer her a fangy smile to top it off. I watch as she bites her lower lip lightly as a beautiful blush rises on her cheeks. Gorgeous. With a sweet, tender kiss shared between us we walk into the main room where everyone seems to have gathered. They are all enjoying the drinks on offer and the finger foods my Lover spent all morning making. I told her we could just buy them fresh, or hire someone, but she was completely against it.

Sookie said that if we're going to bother to make an effort, we should do things by hand and make sure there are extra special. My Lover is far too independent. A call everyone to attention just as my eyes dart back to the tiny baby bump Sookie sporting, not that anyone can spot it. You would have to get up close and personal with her if you wanted to see it, or just be a vampire. Either way works.

"As you have all probably guessed, there is a reason behind why we have invited you all here today" Sookie starts off as she looks at her family and friends. There a few non-human people here, but even they are here more for Sookie than I. we were contemplating the vampires at the same time, but we agreed they were a separate subject. Vampires are far more dangerous when it comes to surprises such as this; they are more likely to try and attack my Lover and children.

"Eric and I, well, we're getting married" Sookie smiles sweetly at them all as she tries to hide her excitement. I wrap my arm around her so that I can hold her closer to me.

"We are also having twins" I add on, this time we _did _get a reaction. Not that we didn't get one with the first announcement, it's just that this announcement got people gasping and whispering and looking confused. I will just glamour them into believing that I'm the father. I _am _the father after all, it is only right that they actually believe us. Although, they can't really. What with me being a vampire and all. Everyone knows that vampires cannot procreate.

"Sook, he can't be serious! The marriage to a vamp? Yeah, I can believe that and accept it. But you being pregnant with this guy's kids, aint something I'm falling for" a blonde man with blue eyes shouts out. I'm sure I've met him before; I just can't seem to place him…

"Jason Stackhouse! You will watch your mouth. Eric is these babies father's whether you want to believe it or not. And if you don't believe it then get the heck out of my house. Same goes for the rest of you!" Sookie shouts moodily before taking off out of the room. Stupid infuriating brother.

"You heard the woman, I suggest you all move out and when Sookie is in a better mood she will contact you all" I order them out of the house. I watch as they all slowly move out of the house and once all of them have gone, after I gave them a little bit of glamouring; I don't want them spreading shit about Sookie, I head towards Sookie's old room where I find her sat on her bed.

Her knees are pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them as tears flow down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sookie" I sighs as I sit next to her, pulling her into my arms where I hold her. She just needs to feel loved right now, and I have a whole ocean full of love for her; I can provide her with all the love she may need and/or want.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's just the hormones" she sobs as she buries her head in my chest as I stroke her hair lovingly.

"Do your _hormones_ make you _feel _anything else, Sookie?" I probe as I run my hand up her smooth tanned thigh. She moans at my feather touch as she turns her head ever so slightly so she could kiss me. Our tongues start to slowly slide over each other as I lay her back on the bed,

I quickly strip us both of our clothes until we are as naked as the day we were born. I slowly kiss my way down my Lover's magnificent body, her breasts on display to my eyes as I arrive at her wet pussy. My tongue darts out of my mouth to take an experimental lick of her wetness, and the moan that rips itself out of my throat says everything. As does the lour moan that Sookie lets out. I thrust two of my fingers into her folds as my tongue flicks over her clit, her body writhing under my touch.

"So wet, Lover, and you taste so delicious. How do I manage to contain myself around you?" I murmur against her womanhood, the vibrations going straight through her as her hips buck. I place a hand over her lower stomach to hold her still.

Just as she is getting closer to her release I replace my fingers with my tongue, just as she screams out with her orgasm; her delicious come coating my tongue as I lap at all she has to offer to me.

"Oh, Eric. That was…that was amazing. I love your magnificent tongue" she breathes as I place kisses back up her body where I press my lips against hers.

"Are you ready for me?" I inquire as I manoeuvre us so that I'm sat up on the bed with Sookie straddling my waist. My hard, throbbing cock only mere inches away from her dripping pussy. With one quick, smooth movement I have her impaled on my cock, her loud gasp only spurring me on as she starts to rock against me, our lips attaching in a heated haze.

"You feel so good, Lover. So wet, so slick" I groan as I start to thrust up into her as I help her move against me, her nipples rubbing against my chest as we make love. It's almost unbelievable how much this woman drives me crazy. I could already feel myself swelling, alerting me that I'm close to release. I run my hand down her body until my thumb makes contact with her clit where I stroke her bundle of nerves.

"Come for me, Lover. I want you to scream out my name as you explode all over me and these bedsheets" I murmur into her ear, sending her right over the edge as her walls begin to spasm around me, my orgasm hitting me at the same time she gets hers. Together we shout out with our climaxes as we come in and around each other. Once we have come down from our highs, I lower us onto the bed so that we're laid facing each other, Sookie cuddled to me as I hold her. My hand stroking through her damp hair.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me" she whispers in my ear making me smirk against her skin as I kiss her neck. I have not taken blood from my Lover; we agreed that we would only exchange blood two or three times a week, to help avoid any complications with the pregnancy. We do not wish to take any risks when it comes to our children.

"I'll do it more often then" I assure her as I place a searing hot kiss on her lips.

"I love you, my sexy Lover" I whisper into her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips again. She sighs happily as she cuddles closer to me.

"I love you, too, my handsome Viking vampire Lover" she responds with a satisfied smile.

"We still need to open that letter, Sookie, would you like to do it now or later?"` I probe lightly, not wanting to ruin the mood too much.

"Now. We'll forget later on" she points out with a seductive smile. Oh, _that's _why we would forget. We would be making love and it would slip our minds. I grab the envelope before we both sit up on the bed, the duvet sliding down Sookie's body to reveal her mouth-watering breasts. I quickly retain myself before I initiate round two. That can be saved for later. I pass the envelope to Sookie, allowing her the honour of opening it.

When she opens it she holds the letter between us, the information inside surprising the both of us. A fairy? And one that is a descendant of Nial Brigant? And what is this of powers? Hmm…my Lover seems to be nothing but full of surprises, even ones she didn't know about.

**AN: I will write is written on the letter in the next chapter through Sookie's POV. I hope you don't mind but I'm adapting the fairies slightly xx**

**Also, if you can get me to 600 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long and full of lemons and action, or anything else you may want to happen. So, please make suggestions just in case we do succeed in getting up to 600 reviews from 573 reviews! xx**


	44. Death Sentence

**AN: Thank you to Vilannh, erin1705, GothArtiste101, AudraLeeony, AlphabetSoup, Millarca666, fi1102, Lina0504, April4ever, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TheLadyKT, miriama, Lisabud, Tynee23, TeaCupHuman, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000 and bassprincess for reviewing xx**

**We were only 7 reviews off of 600! Oh, well, it was a good try my lovely viewers. But I still want to tell you how wonderful and amazing you all are! I love you all for all your views, stories alerts, favourites and reviews Xx And because I don't have time today this chapter will be normal length, but I promise that the next chapter will be over twice as long because you're all loyal and fantastic xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-four

**Sookie's POV**

_Dear Sookie and Viking,_

_I hate to inform you of this remarkable heritage through a letter, but unfortunately I am being held up in Faerun. There is a chance that I may not ever be able to meet you, Sookie, but I will try to see you at least once before I die. I have recently heard of your pregnancy with the Vampire, I would like to tell you that your Fae heritage has taken part in this miracle. For you see, as a Fae, you have many powers that you could develop. But because you are only an eighth Fae, there is a very slim chance of you being able to develop all of them. However, I am confident enough to tell you that you have developed biokinesis. This is where you can adapt cells, mutate them if you will. I have great beliefs that you have used this power to your advantage. But as to whether you were aware of this though, I am unsure._

_I must go now, but I will try to contact you again soon, great granddaughter. But for now, this is farewell._

_N. Brigant_

To say that I was confused is an understatement. I'm completely gobsmacked. I mean, what does this all mean? What the heck is a Fae, and who is _N. Brigant? _Better yet, how is he my great-grandfather? None of my family are _Fae_, whatever one is, at least, not to my knowledge. And who is this _Claudine _who delivered the letter to the Were supposedly? I feel faint; this is all too much to take in. But from one quick look at Eric, I can see that he understands all of this. But then again, he is a supe; of course he would know about these _Fae_ people.

"Sookie?" Eric's panicked, yet smooth, voice breaks through my inner thought bubble. And from the sounds of it he has said my name numerous times.

I couldn't seem to form any words through my confusion, so for answer I just look at him; his face drops when he looks at me. Did I really look that bad? I didn't even realise I was crying until he wipes away a few of my tears.

"Oh, Lover. I know this is a lot to take in, but it is something that you are entitled to know about yourself" he tells me as he pulls me onto his lap so that my head is resting against his chest, his arms wrapping around my me to hold me closer to him.

"What's a Fae?" I probe, figuring that I should at least start at square one before calling it a night.

"It depends really, there are several types of Fae; but the one that Nial is referring to is Fairy. You're a Fairy, Sookie" he informs me, and that's when I broke out into hysterical laughter.

Eric watches me with worry as I laugh and cry before him. This must be my pregnancy hormones magnifying all of my emotions.

"So, I'm a fairy. And who's Nial? And how do you know him?" I don't even know where he got _Nial _from, that name wasn't even mentioned in the letter!

"Nial is an old business associate. I had heard that he was experiencing problems in Faerun and was planning on shutting off the portals preventing them contact to our world. I wonder how he even managed to get this letter to us; I know that Claudine delivered it. In fact, I believe that Claudine is actually related to Nial as well" Eric starts to think off to himself. For answer all I do is climb off his lap and get myself comfortable under the warm bedsheets.

"Eric, I'm too tired for this. I just want to sleep. We can talk about this more tomorrow" and with that I close my eyes, just waiting for sleep to overtake me. I soon feel a cold, yet somehow warm, body mould itself to me as strong arms wrap around me. With a somewhat happy sigh I fall to sleep. This is one adventure that can wait for a little while longer.

**Eric's POV**

My poor Lover, she is so confused, she probably doesn't know what to believe anymore. But I must admit that this new revelation of her being a Fairy would explain a lot. It would explain why her blood is sweeter and it would also explain why I was first attracted to her. I always knew I was attracted to her for more than just her good looks and sexy body. Just looking at her now I know I made the right decision in choosing my Lover, she is everything I could ever have wanted. Back in my time we never married for love, we married so we could have children. That was all. But I find that I prefer this marrying for love, and this wedding I plan on taking place in the next two to three weeks. It is going to be a surprise for Sookie; Pam and I will organise it then I will make up some excuse to take Sookie on holiday.

Then we will marry, I can't wait to see her face when she finds out that we are to be wed. Although I am considering whether or not a surprise wedding is a good thing. I kiss her lightly on the cheek as I snuggle closer to her, her body heat radiating between us as I hold her for all I am worth. Love is a very strong emotion, one that I never expected to feel, especially not for a human. But then again she isn't a full human, she is part Fairy. And Fairies, to Vampires, are very irresistible. We crave their blood and usually when we get a taste of it we cannot get enough. But Sookie has a perfect mixture in her blood, it is sweet and does make me crave it, but I do not feel the need to drain her dry. That then leads me to thoughts about our babies.

They will be part Fairy, part Vampire and part human. To get technical with it, our babies will be a sixteenth Fairy, a half Vampire, and whatever the human part comes to. I never was good at working these types of fractions out in my head. This then leads me onto other thoughts. Will our children inherit both types of Supe powers? Now that would make them extraordinary creatures, if they were to inherit both Vampire and Fairy powers they would be incredible. My own little warriors. Although maybe making my children into warriors isn't the best idea, at least, not while they are young. I wonder whether they will be boys, girls or one of each. What would we call them? What colour would we paint their room? What will they look like?

These are all such simple and _normal _questions that it surprises me that I am even thinking about them. I'm a vampire, yet I'm thinking about different paint and baby clothing. I am glad no one can read my mind; otherwise people would see me as being weak.

**OxOxOxO**

"Lover" I call out as I trail through the house, trying to locate Sookie. I couldn't hear her walking about the house, but I can feel her through the bond and I can hear her heartbeat. But when I try to probe the bond I cannot get any emotions from her, the bond just feels…_empty_. Why does it feel empty?

"Sookie?" I shout, my panic rising as I follow where the bond tells me to go. But the sight I see makes me feel sick to the stomach. Sookie is laid on the floor, a gash on her head and a pool of blood surrounding her. I know she is still alive, I can hear her heart beat, but I want to know how this happened! The Were should have been here to watch over her.

I rush to her side, already phoning for an ambulance as I kneel down by her side. Normally I would just seal up her wound with my blood, but she could have concussion or even a fractured skull. I cannot bear to think of that when it comes to her. I remember then that I can feed her my blood, but even that holds it's disadvantages. If I try to give her my blood she could choke on it, her throat does look a little bruised. Maybe her gullet is swollen. I am better off letting Doctor's deal with her, that way I know she will be in good care when I am asleep for the day. I refuse to take risks. Not when it comes to the love of my undead life.

"Lover, please hang on. Everything will be fine; I just need you to get through this. Not only for you, but for me and for our children. Please" I beg her as bloody tears roll down my cheeks; all I want to do is hold her. But I cannot risk moving her in case she has broken any bones. The ambulance said they would be here momentarily, but I do not even know how long she has been laid here for. She could have been in this state for hours!

After what had felt like forever, the ambulance finally arrives and the ambulance people instantly start to attend to Sookie. I am thankful the front door was open, despite the fact I usually tell her to lock it. I watch from the side of the kitchen as they call different things to each other, shouting out words I do not understand as they tend to her.

"Sir, we need to take her to hospital straight away. We do not believe this is an everyday accident. We think someone did this to her" and to say that my blood boiling was an understatement. If this is true, the person responsible will not live for long. Especially if the Were is involved.

**AN: I actually didn't plan for this to happen, but my mind and fingers obviously were. So I hope this chapter was okay for you all xx**


	45. Saving Babies

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, Lisabud, AudraLeeony, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, VAlady, desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT and 1122Rose for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-five

**Eric's POV**

"Ludwig, how is she?" I demand as she steps out of Sookie's room to stand by me near the see in window. The blind is the way of me seeing my Lover fully, but I can see that she has many wires and tubes hooked up to her.

"She has a severe head injury, a broken wrist and a bruised knee. We're about to do some scans to see if there is any internal damage, then we will be sending her off for some CT scans. But I am confident to say that she is fine, she should recover well. But I do recommend that you give her small amounts of your blood, I would say that you put a few drops in her drink. It will be more effective with orange juice because it will combine with the Vitamin C. Currently, we are about to do an ultrasound to check the babies, please do join us" she insists as she walks back into the room with me trailing in behind her.

As I sit on the chair beside Sookie's bed I look her over, she has a deep purple bruise with hints of black and blue in it spread across her neck. She has stitches on her head, her wrist is bandaged up, I will assume her knee is too, and she looks pale. I wanted so badly to talk to her, to ask her who did this to her, but unfortunately she is still unconscious. I take her hand in mine where I rub my thumb over the back of her hand before bringing it up to my lips where I kiss each of her knuckles. I will personally kill whoever did this to her, and the death won't be painless or quick either. It will be slow and agonising until they finally _bleed to death_.

"Come on, Sookie. Wake up, please wake up" I beg her as Ludwig applies the cold gel to Sookie's stomach.

I'm so glad I called for the supernatural ambulance, no one knows about the supernatural hospital other than the supe's of course. To anyone who walks past the building it is a private hospital. I watch the screen as our children come into view, they are still blobs, but these blobs are starting to develop features. It is an incredible sight indeed, especially seeing as she is soon to be 2 months pregnant, which, in human pregnancy terms, is equivalent to 3 months pregnant. God, this truly is a miracle. I kiss Sookie's cheek as I grin at the screen. It is a shame that my Lover is not awake to see this. I wonder if Ludwig will print off a couple of scans for us.

"Right, the twins seem to be perfectly fine. I'll just print off a couple of scans for you and then we'll get Sookie sent off for tests and her scans" Ludwig tells me confidently as she wipes the gel off of Sookie's stomach.

"Ludwig, thank you" I call out to her as she walks out of the door. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to my Lover. I love Sookie far too much; I could not bear to lose her.

"Eric" Pam's voice fills the room as she clip claps towards me in her pumps.

"Pamela" I greet her with a sad smile.

"How is she? How did this happen? Is there anything I can do?" she quickly rushes out as she takes in Sookie's unconscious form.

"She's stable and she has sustained some injuries. She is going to be taken for scans and tests soon, the twins are okay and Ludwig is confident that Sookie will be fine. How this happened I do not know, I woke up and went to find her. But I found her on the floor in a pool of her own blood. And yes, you can do something for me; you can investigate the area around the house to see what scents you pick up. This is a job for you, Clancy and the Were. But before you allow the Were back into my home, I suggest you make sure that _he _didn't do this to her first. If he did, lock him up in Fangtasia, and if it wasn't him, then let him help. Also, make sure that if you do find out who did this, you lock them in Fangtasia and phone me ASAP. I want to deal with the culprit myself. I would investigate this myself, but I do not want to leave Sookie" I inform her just as Ludwig comes back in.

Pam nod to me to show me she understands her tasks before taking off out of the door at vampire speed. I trust that Pam will get to the bottom of this while I stay with Sookie, she will need caring for when she gets out of here. And she certainly won't be staying in our home until the person responsible for this has been caught. Until then, we will have to stay in one of my other homes. Just because she will be safer there for now.

"Here you go, Northman. Feel free to go for a little bit, she won't be back down for a few hours" Ludwig tells me as a team of Supe's some in and start to wheel Sookie's bed cart out of the double doors. _Please be okay, Sookie_.

"I don't know what to do" I mumble honestly as sit there dumbfounded. I cannot function properly without Sookie.

"Go home; pack a few things for Sookie. Clean up the kitchen and try to track a scent. I don't know, Northman, you need to pull yourself together. She will be fine, I give my word on that" Ludwig looks at me with sincerity on her face before she, too, disappears out the doors. She is right; I need to pull myself together. I am a 1000 year old Viking Vampire, it's time I started acting like one. I will go home and pack a few things for Sookie, and then I will observe the damage done in the kitchen to see if there is any evidence of a struggle. Then I will phone for the best detectives money can be. I want this solving as soon as possible; my Lover can never feel safe in that home again until the culprit has been terminated.

With that in mind I exit the hospital before speeding home, I have enough time to do the things I have set out in my mind and to get back to the hospital to see Sookie before I need to go to rest. From my knowledge, the hospital has a special area for Vampires; I will sleep there so that I can go straight to Sookie when I wake. Well, after I have fed first. Speaking of feeding, I need a True Blood before my hunger becomes too much. The second I walk through the door to my home I grab a True Blood from the fridge and whack it into the microwave as I lean up against the counter, my eyes being pulled to the dried blood on the floor. Someone harmed Sookie, they _hurt _her. These are the times I detest the fact that I'm a Vampire; if I were human I would have been awake. I would have been able to protect her. But I cannot help but wonder where the Were was, _he_ was supposedto protect Sookie during the day. He has failed in his task and will be punished for it.

Maybe I should hire more than one bodyguard for my Sookie, maybe that Tray Dawson would like the job of helping to protect and care for Sookie when I cannot. I grab my True Blood and chug it down just as Pam enters the kitchen dressed in a completely different outfit to what I saw her in earlier. I then spot that Clancy is following behind her. He offers me a nod of respect before getting to work. This would explain why I arrived here before Pam. She wanted to change into what she deems as _useless _clothes, not to mention that she would have had to have collect Clancy as well. Seeing as it is his day off today.

"Have you closed Fangtasia?" I probe as I watch the two start their work on trying to find a scent that could tell us who did this to Sookie.

"Yes" Pam answers quickly. I do not disturb them further, but instead I walk out of the room and down to mine and Sookie's room where I grab a backpack. I start to route through the draws until I have collected some of Sookie's most warm and comfortable pyjamas and some general clothes for if she needs or wants them. I also pack another blanket for is she ever gets cold, along with her favourite teddy bear that she likes to keep sat on the shelf. I decide then that I will call in to the shop on my way back to grab her a bottle of fresh water and maybe something light to eat. I hear hospital food is disgusting. I throw in a few pairs of panties, bras, socks and jumpers before fastening up the bag. I hope this is enough for my Lover, but I'm sure I can get her anything else she may need tomorrow. Before I forget I grab her favourite shampoo, toothpaste and toothbrush along with a hair brush that I put into the side pocket of the bag. I think that is everything.

Once I am confident I have everything she may need I make my way out of the house, calling out to Pam to phone me with any leads, before making my way to the shops where I purchase the items Sookie may want. When I am happy I have everything that Sookie will want or need I fly to the hospital where I find Sookie still missing from her room. But it has only been a couple of hours. I'm she sure she will be back soon, and when she is I will stay by her side until the sun calls to me. Then I will rest for the day, but I will make sure to leave a scan of our babies on the side for her. Maybe I could get it framed for her. That would be nice. The copy I have for myself I will keep with me until we get back home. But home seems very far away when I think about Sookie. She could be in here for many weeks. I would hate for that to happen, but I'm sure she will be out of the hospital soon enough. Especially if she has some of my blood on a daily basis.

**Sookie's POV**

_Okay, where am I and how did I get here? The last thing I remember is being in the kitchen when the doorbell went. Alcide went to go answer it then suddenly someone pushed me. Who pushed me? It must have been someone who has access to the house, and whoever it is was definitely vampire because they were just a void to me. I couldn't read their thoughts. And that scares me. What if they've hurt my babies? Eric would be heartbroken, not to mention me. I love these babies so much already, to lose them now would kill me. I sigh as I start to look around my surroundings, the objects becoming clearer the more I blink. When everything finally comes into view I see that I'm in some sort of garden. It's filled with flowers, and there is a beautiful river flowing right through it; there is even a little blue bridge going over the river._

_This reminds me of that dream I had of me and Eric in the field, but that was when I told him I was pregnant. In the dream, I mean. That was a strange dream, I wonder if I'm having another strange dream. Wouldn't surprise me to be honest. I start to walk through the field bare foot, my pale yellow sundress dancing in the breeze as I go. My hair becomes slightly ruffled as I approach the bridge. I look over at the other side of the river to see that the area across there looks so glum and dark. Hmm, maybe I'm better off staying here. I would hate to risk anything by going over there. Just as I'm about to turn around and walk away I hear it. A baby crying. No, _two_ babies crying. Without even thinking I run across the bridge at full speed until I approach the babies. They are laid on the grass, daisies surrounding them._

"_Hey there, shhh, it's okay" I soothe them as I sit down in front of them. I rub their tummies, making both of them laugh before their bright blue eyes meet mine. There's a little boy and a little girl, they both look very similar because they both have blonde hair and blue eyes. They both have chubby little cheeks and matching smiles. Funny, they remind of how Eric smiles. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear thunder strike above me, then a few drops of rain start to fall on me and the babies._

"_Oh, dear" I gasp as I quickly gather the babies in my arms before running towards the bridge, ready to head towards the sunny side of the island. But just as I get to the bridge it collapses into the ragged, rushing water. I stand on the edge of the rocks, staring at the monster water below me as I clutch the babies to me as tight as possible._

_What do I do? Oh, God. I bite my lip as I squint my eyes against the blistering wind and rain, trying to locate a safe haven for me and the babies. I soon spot a cave nearby which I run into. I head straight into the back of the cave where it is somewhat warm. The babies are crying again, my heart is pounding and I can't seem to soothe the children anymore. I spot a coat on the floor that I grab and lie in front of me before laying the babies down on the coat. I then wrap the coat around them in an attempt to warm them up. But just as I thought we were getting somewhere the water starts to build up into the cave, I re-garb the babies and try to move to higher ground but I keep slipping on the rocks. I sob as the water quickly rises until it finally takes me and the babies whole…._

"Sookie!" Eric's voice shouts out for what sounds like more than one time as big strong arms wrap around me. I knew I was having a hysterical fit as I cried into his arms. My every sob staining his shirt further.

"Lover, shhh, everything is okay. It was just a dream, you're here and you're okay" Eric soothes me as he strokes through my hair.

"The babies, Eric" I suddenly burst out as I pull away from him so I can lay my hands over my stomach, I could feel the bump there and instantly felt more reassured that they were going to be okay.

"They are fine, Sookie. Here, look for yourself" he tells me as he passes me an ultrasound. I look at the two blobs there, their features starting to develop. I could even see their tiny little developing arms. I felt myself crying again as I fling myself in Eric's arms.


	46. Hospital Made Dirty

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, VAlady, AudraLeeony, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000 and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, please tell me what you remember. I want to…I _need_ to know what happened" I encourage Sookie to talk to me as I sit behind her, her back resting on my chest. She's been in a lot of pain since she woke up and Ludwig has only just applied the pain killer drug to Sookie. The only reason she left it this long was because she needed to check to make sure that it was safe for the babies. And I thank her for that, although I do hate having to watch Sookie suffer. But right now she is a bit dazed as she rests against me, my arms holding her as I gently stroke over her stomach, right over her womb. I think she enjoys the comfort the gesture offers, even if she is being quiet.

"Um…I was in the kitchen when the doorbell went. Alcide went to go get it and almost straight afterwards I felt someone hit me. I don't know who, but their mind was a blank to me. Just a void. I want to say it's a Vampire, but you were all asleep" Sookie sighs before flinching in my arms.

I guess she is still a bit sore.

"Here, drink this" I tell her as I grab the glass of orange juice I brought in for her. I've already put a few drops of my blood in it; Ludwig doesn't recommend me giving her loads, not while she is in such a delicate state. According to Ludwig Sookie's gullet is slightly swollen and me trying to give her my thick-ish blood could make her choke. Or it might not even go down correctly. She says she thinks the person responsible for this poured something down her throat and she's having a bit of an allergic reaction to it. I hold the glass to Sookie's lips where she takes a few sips; hopefully my blood will help to heal her quicker. I can't stand to see her like this, I don't want to see her all injured and bandaged up like this. It breaks my heart.

"You say the mind was like a void to you? And this was during the day, hmm…"I think aloud as my mind starts to work everything out in my mind. Fae. No question about it. But the question is; why do the Fae have something against their own? But Sookie is only _part_ fairy, and as far as I know there are a few people in Faerun who _hate _part fairies. Maybe one of them is after Sookie, but I cannot go accusing them until I have done more research into it. I think I should try to contact Nial; he will be able to tell me if any are after Sookie and I am sure he will punish them greatly for it. Sookie is his kin after all. Family protect family.

"Sookie, you need to sleep. You must be exhausted" I point out as I climb off of the bed and lay her down, she looks at me with hurt in her eyes. What have I done now?

"Oh" was all she said before sighing and turning over so her back is to me. I could tell that she's crying because I can see the light shakes of her body way before I heard the sob exit her mouth.

"Sookie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I probe as I sit on the edge of the bed, stroking her back. She pulls away from my touch making me sigh. I guess this is the pregnancy hormones again.

"Just go, Eric. It's clear you don't want to be with me right now! You probably can't even look at me now, I must look ugly and battered" she cries.

"Oh, Sookie. I want to be here with you, and I think you are beautiful no matter what. I just thought that maybe you may have needed some sleep. In fact, if you feel up to it, I could wear you out a bit" I suggest and when Sookie turns to look at me I waggle my eyebrows at her making her laugh.

"Okay" she agrees as she sits up, a seductive smirk playing on her lips. As much as I want to find and kill the culprit behind this, I just can't resist my Lover. With a grin I go and close the blinds, as well as make sure the doors our properly shut. Unfortunately I cannot lock them because they are push doors, but luckily there are no windows in the door. I'll just have to keep my hearing open for anyone who's making their way towards us. But hopefully we won't be disturbed.

"How would you like to do this, Lover?" I inquire, for answer she slides the straps of her nightdress (she changed into it after I calmed her down earlier) down her arms. The nightdress falls to her hips, her breasts now fully exposed as her nipples harden at the slight breeze in the room. I become instantly hard just looking at them. I quickly strip myself down before walking over to her where I pull the nightdress off of her, once that has gone I rip her panties away. After a few seconds of thinking I get her to lie down, I think she is better being laid still while I make love to her. She is still injured after all, although I can see that my blood has started to heal her wounds and bruises. But they will not fully be healed for a little while longer, at least not until she can have more of my blood, as in bigger amounts and more often.

"I want to be gentle, Sookie, so I ask that you don't do too much fidgeting otherwise I may lose my self-control" I warn her and before she could even utter a word I slam my throbbing cock straight into her, making her gasp as her legs lock around my waist. When she gets out of here we need to try some new sex positions. Not that I don't love this one, I just like some variety. Although I do appreciate this position because I can watch her face as I make love to her, I can see the pleasure I'm giving her and the face she makes when she comes is orgasmic. I start to slowly slide in and out of her as I capture her lips with mine, being careful of how rough I kiss her. I make sure to let her get plenty of breathing in, not risking anything with her as I fuck her. She is so wet, God, she is practically soaking my cock with her womanly juices.

"Eric, I want to ride you. Please. I'm fine, I can do this" she tells me, and not to upset her I manoeuvre us into eth position she wants us in. If she wants to ride me and hump me I am all for it. I get to watch her body move against mine as her breasts bounce and her breaths catch.

"You feel so good, Eric" she moans as I start to thrust up into her as I help her move against me, her nipples rubbing against my chest as we make love. It's almost unbelievable how much this girl drives me crazy. I could already feel myself swelling, alerting me that I'm close to release. I run my hand down her body until my thumb makes contact with her clit where I stroke her bundle of nerves.

"Come for me, Lover. I want you to make this hospital bed dirty with your come. Dirty with _my _come as well. With _our _come" I murmur into her ear, sending her right over the edge as her walls begin to spasm around me, my orgasm hitting me at the same time she gets hers. Together we shout out with our climaxes as we come in and around each other. Once we have come down from our highs, I lower us onto the bed so that I'm laid on my back with Sookie's front pressed against mine. My hand stroking through her soft hair.

"Talking dirty is so sexy" Sookie murmurs through a yawn as her eyes close. I have succeeded in wearing her out, and I didn't even use my best moves. But once we get back home, after she has been released, I will fuck her senseless and show her what _pleasure _really is.

"I love you, Sookie" I whisper in her ear. The last thing I hear from my Lover is her whispering back that she loves me as I climb off of the bed and get changed. I quickly put Sookie in some clothes, not wanting Ludwig to see her naked. That privilege is for my eyes only. Once I am happy she is settled, she must be exhausted seeing as she didn't wake up when I dressed her, I write her a letter that I leave on the bed beside her before taking off out of the hospital.

The sun is going to rise soon, I need to get home and in my safe room. My _other _home that is. My main home seems to currently be unsafe right now. Tomorrow I will contact Nial, well, I will try to contact him. I hope I can, he should answer his phone and if he doesn't I will be royally pissed off. Sookie's life is in danger here; we need this sorting before she leaves the safety of the hospital. I do not trust anyone to look after her other than myself. Speaking of protection, I wonder where that Were is. He has not turned up tonight and Pamela cannot find him…


	47. Cravings

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, fi1102, AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, ashmo200 and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Eric's POV**

I eventually managed to get hold of Nial last night, I explained the situation and how displeased I was with it and he instantly said he would be here today to deal with it. He better know who has done this to my Sookie, she is pregnant; she cannot be at risk. _Ever_. So now I am sat at our agreed destination, in the park, where I am waiting for the Fairy to arrive. Almost right on cue he suddenly appears in front of me through a bright light, his face is grim as he scans the area before taking three steps back away from me. He can mask his Fae scent so that I don't feel like draining or attacking him, but he is smart not to take any risks.

"Northman" he greets me cautiously, obviously making sure that I'm not going to attack him. I wouldn't, for one: he is the prince and for two he is Sookie's relative and he will be the one to tell who is responsible for this.

"Nial, do you have the information I need?" I demand casually, my legs are stretched out in front of me and I have my arms crosses over my chest. I may look calm and relaxed, but inside I am dying to kill someone. Preferably the person who hurt _my _Lover and who may have even kidnapped the Were.

"I cannot stay long, the portal is on a timer and can only remain open temporarily, but I do believe that I know who did this to my great-granddaughter" he informs me, my temper rising as I wait for him to elaborate. And I don't want any of that cryptic shit he likes to dish out to people.

"Please, do go on" I encourage him, I really want to know who's guts I am rippling out and stringing across my basement roof.

"I believe it is my enemy, Brendan. He has been looking for a way to destroy me or make me retaliate against him, he must have found out about Sookie being my kin. He knows that by killing one of my kin, he is risking death. But he plays cruelly and because he is younger, he has a higher advantage if a fight ever were to break out between our two groups" and before I could even ask him anything else he just vanished. _Poof_. Fucking Fairy.

I growl at the thin air before shooting into the sky, how I get to this Brendan person I do not know, but I will find him. And when I do I will slowly kill him, I will make sure he feels every ounce of pain he caused Sookie. From what I could make out he hit Sookie, making her fall and smash her head open, then when she was laid helplessly on the floor he poured something down her throat before choking her. Then when he thought she was dead, he left. That in itself makes him a liable man to torture and kill. Heck, I'll even get Sookie involved in the torturing, you never know, she may enjoy teaching the man who harmed her a lesson. As I fly through the air I try to decide where I'm going, do I go to Fangtasia and deal with some of my Area 5 responsibilities or do I go to the hospital to see Sookie.

I didn't even have to think twice about it; right now Sookie is my one and only concern. Other than that of the Fairy who tried to kill her. But ultimately Sookie is my main concern. She is my bonded, my fiancé, my _pregnant_ mate. She is all I have and all I ever wish to have in my life. Back when I was human I never bothered too much with my family, but now I want to be there for my family every second of the day. They need me as much as I need them.

**Sookie's POV**

My head is pounding and I'm really hungry. But I can't seem to get a decent meal, the hospital food is disgusting and they won't allow me out of the bed to go get something out of the canteen down stairs. Not to mention that no matter what I say the nurses and doctors here just ignore me. They'll check me over every once in a while then they will just walk off ignoring anything I may have or have wanted to say to them. My pregnancy hormones weren't helping either, especially now seeing as I'm crying I'm that hungry.

"Sookie" I hear Eric say out loud before he's at my side, his arms wrapping around me as I cry into his chest. His big warm hand stroking through my hair as his other one rubs my back.

"Shhh, come one now. You know I don't like it when you cry" Eric points out as he pushes me back slightly so he can look at me. His bright blue eyes looking into mine as he wipes away my tears with his thumbs.

"Now tell me what is wrong" he insists.

"I'm really hungry and I can't eat anything here. The hospital food is horrible and they won't listen to me and I'm not allowed out of be-" he silences me there with a soft kiss to my lips.

"Don't cry, I will go buy you something you can eat and I will be having very strict words with the staff here. I want you treated with respect" and with that he was up and out of room. Then the tears began to fall again because he was gone.

"Argh" I scream at absolutely nothing. I hate these hormones! Why does pregnancy have to make your hormones go all crazy? I wait there for a few minutes before suddenly Eric is back in the room and passing me a McDonald's bag. That was quick. I guess vampire speed come in handy.

"Talk about fast food" I giggle randomly as he passes me my milkshake. He chuckles at me before kissing my cheek lightly.

"Pam found your engagement ring on the floor, I've put it in your jewellery box that I have brought over to the house we will be staying in until I have sorted out the person who did this to you" he informs me, making me smile at him. I stuff a couple of the mouth-watering McDonald's french fries into my mouth. Finally, my hunger can be satisfied.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Eric asks as he runs his fingers over my throat, I already know there's bruising there, I just don't want to see how horrible it must look.

"A little, but these pain killers are amazing" I grin as I pull out the chicken nuggets he's bought for me. I guess I'm not allowed their burgers…

"The doctor's said not to let you eat anything too heavy on your stomach. Burgers are extremely heavy on the stomach compared to chicken nuggets" Eric points out making me nod my acceptance. Right about now I am thankful for any type of food. The babies and I are starving.

"I cannot believe they ignored you when you told them about the food. You are pregnant, the babies need nutrition. I have shouted at the staff, but I will be having words with Ludwig as well. did she even come in to check on you today?"

"No, she's been busy with this Were who's just been brought in. he has severe injuries; I think Amelia knows him" I tell him, as I remember back to when Amelia came in to see me earlier today. She was in a right state. She kept saying that she loves him and she is desperate for him to pull through, I think she said his name is Tray.

"Ah, I see. Well, she will not receive quite the full extent of my wrath, but I will still be telling her how rude her staff are. She knows that you are to be one of her main concerns" he tells me, the anger boiling in his eyes as I carry on eating my chips. I always feel so fat eating a McDonald's meal, but it tastes so good…

"She's been busy. It's not her fault. And Eric, thank you for this. I actually craved a McDonald's. In fact, I've been craving grapes a lot lately" and boy is that true. My craving for grapes almost got the better of me, but I managed to block the craving for a little bit.

"I used to love fruit; i ate them all the time when I was human. When we returned from battle we were given a celebration where we would eat chicken and fruit and vegetables, although they were not always fresh, and even grapes. Although the grapes were usually saved for the more wealthy families, they still brought them out for us Vikings. We fought to protect our men, women and children. They repaid us by giving us luxury things such as grapes" Eric tells me that little snippet of his past. I couldn't help but think that over; I wonder what it was like living back then. You know, 1000 years ago, back when the Vikings were on a mission. Eric was one of those Vikings; he could have been killed in battle or anything. But I shouldn't cloud my mind with such negative thoughts, he didn't die, he's here today. I guess I have his maker to thank for that, but I sometimes wonder if I should thank his maker. Eric has a family back then, but he was so abruptly taken from them because of his maker.

How would have I felt if he had just been abruptly taken from me? I would be devastated; I wouldn't be able to function without him. I'm so thankful that I have him now.

"Eric, promise me that you will never leave me and that you will be _extra _careful. I can't bear to lose you. I need you, the babies need you. _We _need you"

"I promise, I could never leave you or our children. You are everything I could ever want or need" he promises me before kissing me softly.


	48. Meekus

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, vilannh, AlphaSprout, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, Flowery Lowry, ncmiss12, AudraLeeony, rubycherrylips and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-eight

**Eric's POV**

"Careful, Lover" I help Sookie walk into the house, watching her every step. There are a couple of steps you have to take to get into the house and I don't want Sookie tripping over them. She is still a bit wobbly, and she has only just got out of hospital after her weeks stay in there. She is still having a few drops of my blood in some orange juice and I've decorated this house ready for her arrival. I fear that my Lover may never feel safe in our old home again, so I plan on us starting a new home together here; I have even decorated the nursery and put in the furniture we had already bought in there. This house is slightly bigger as well, so we will have plenty of room for our little one and any future children we may have. I can already imagine our house being full of little ones, _our _little ones, _our _children. The only thing I do not look forward to is the teenage years.

"Oh, Eric. It's beautiful" Sookie gasps as she looks around the main room I have brought her in to. The room is very modern with all the walls being painted white other than one that is painted black. I have placed a white corner couch in the room with a red armchair and a glass coffee table in the middle of the room where the couch and chair are. There is also a large television and DVD player against the wall in front of the couch and I have placed pictures of Sookie and I around the room. I have even framed our latest baby scan and put that on the shelf near the book case. I even have a work of art hung on the wall; it is a glorious picture that represents the Viking ages. It's always great to see a little reminder of my past in my home. It reminds me of how much times have changed.

"You sit down here and relax. I have a surprise for you" I inform her, feeling very proud of myself. I am not going to be at home as often in the next few days, seeing as I am going to be working with Nial to lure Brendan into a trap. We will capture him and I will get the pleasure of killing him slowly. Nial told me that there is one portal that has remained open and Brendan had found it, apparently Brendan has found out that Sookie is still alive and he is now after her again. I have bought her a super soaker that I will make her keep filled with lemon juice so that she can attack the Fairy. I have also arranged a new body guard for her seeing as we are still looking for the Were. Although I do have suspicions that his girlfriend (the one he got back together with) has dragged him off abroad somewhere.

But that is not the surprise I have for her, I have found her a little companion to keep her company while I am gone. I return back into the room with a puppy in my arms, I can't say I am fond of dogs, but for Sookie's sake I think I can live with it. Anyway, I made sure to choose a loyal and protective dog. I'm sure she will love the fluff ball.

"Oh, God, Eric! He is gorgeous" Sookie gushes as I pass her the Siberian husky. He is a black and white Siberian husky and he has the brightest blue eyes, I couldn't help but grin to myself as I watched that little twinkle in her eyes sparkle as she cuddled the new puppy. The fluff ball is yapping and licking Sookie's face. I wanted nothing more than to hit his nose and tell him off for licking her, he could have all sorts of germs. But Sookie looks so happy I don't think i could ruin the moment for her.

"I've always wanted a dog! And isn't he the cutest the little doggy in the world. Yes he is" Sookie smiles at the dog as she does a funny little voice. Why do people insist on talking to dogs in such ridiculous and patronising voices?

"I think fluff ball here needs a name" I point out making Sookie eye me.

"He isn't a fluff ball; don't be so mean, Eric. He is the perfect edition to our growing family. Everyone needs a family dog. And he needs a sharp name, something that represents how fierce, yet kind, he is" Sookie nods her head as if she has just made a life changing decision. This reminds me of when we were discussing baby names, speaking of which, we still need to decide on them. But I guess that can be done when we know the sexes of our children.

"What about Archie?" I suggest.

"I like it, but I don't think it suits him. What about Comet?" she seems to be getting really excited over this naming the puppy thing. I can only imagine how hyper she will be when we talk about baby names again…

"Oh! I like Meekus. It's cute" Sookie giggles as she kisses the pup on the nose. Meekus. Hmm, it sounds okay I guess. It will grow on me, I'm sure. But I can't help but feel as though I recognise the name…

"Why does the name sound familiar?" I inquire as I sit next to Sookie on the couch where I scruff up the pups hair, making him bark at me as he tries to lick my hand.

"It's what the tall blonde and sexy man from _Zoolander _is called" she winks at me. I glare at her; I hate it when she talks about other men like this.

"Oh, Eric. Don't get jealous, you're all the man I need. If you get what I mean" she winks as her hand caresses over the bulge in my jeans. It would seem that my Lover is becoming frisky. But I cannot indulge her quite yet, I need to go meet with Nial. I hate to leave her on her first night back home, but this is revolving around the man who hurt her. I need to go, but I will make up for this to her when I get back.

"Sookie, I have to go out for a few hours, but I will be back as soon as possible; I promise. You and Meekus bond a little bit while I'm gone" I encourage her as I kiss her softly, her lips are so irresistible.

**Sookie's POV**

He got me a puppy! And the most gorgeous and fluffy one at that! He is so perfect, he has gorgeous blue eyes and his fur is so soft and he has the cutest bark. Eric is so sweet, I'm so happy he bought us a dog. Meekus is the perfect family dog; I hear huskies are very loyal to their owner and will protect them no matter what. He chose the perfect dog; I just hope Meekus will get along with the babies okay. I would hate to have to get rid of him if he didn't. I'll have to do some research about this breed, but I'm pretty sure he is child friendly.

"We'll have some fun, won't we, boy?" I ask rhetorically to Meekus who barks for response. I wonder if Eric has even bought him anything.

You know, dog food, dog toys, a dog basket; things like that. I walk into the kitchen where Meekus follows behind me; I start to search through the cupboards where I luckily find a dog bowl and some dog food for puppies. Thank God, I don't think it would have been good for him if I gave him human food at such a young age. After giving Meekus his dinner I start to make mine, being pregnant really builds up your hunger. It's rather ridiculous really, but I guess this is the only way to get all the nutrients both me and the babies need. Now that I think about it, I wonder what gender the babies will be, I wonder what we will call them, what they will look like. I can just imagine them chasing Meekus around the house when they learn how to walk. Now that is what I would call a perfect camera moment.

I sigh as I sit down at the table with my sandwich, I really like our old home, but I must admit I do prefer this one. But I can't help but wonder if I will ever feel truly at home here, I mean, this home is lovely and probably much safer. But I loved our old home; it felt perfect; we had everything there. Heck, the twins were conceived there. But then there are all the bad memories, like when Eric attacked me and when that person attacked me. I guess I would never feel right back there, so this is going to be my new home. I will just have to make it as homely as possible. I'm sure Eric won't mind me adding a few things here and there, as long as I'm happy Eric's usually happy. He always wants to put me first and I love him so much for that. He's perfect in every sense of the word.

**AN: Here is the link to the picture of the husky pup, they're so adorable!**

**http:/www(dot)husky-petlove(dot)com/win1_portraitdec(dot)jpg**


	49. Baffling Mood Swings

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, vilannh, rubycherrylips, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000, Flowery Lowry, VAlady, ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-nine

**Eric's POV**

My meeting with Nial was both informative, and unfortunately brief. However, I did get all the information I need and I have devised a plan, but it cannot fully take place for another few days. So while I wait for it to happen, I can start to pay Sookie loads of attention. I will provide her with the welcome home she deserves, which means ravishing her senseless. As I walk through the front door of our home, I am greeted by Meekus who barks cheerfully at me. I crouch down to fuss him up, he growls playfully as he starts to pounce back and forth. I chuckle at his antics, I allow myself to temporarily play along with him. I find his enthusiasm great. All I will have to do now is train him up to be a guard dog, his breed is known to not attack humans, but I am determined to make him into a dog who is capable of protecting Sookie and our children. He is a child friendly dog, so there is no problem there.

I want him to be like that dog from _Snow dogs, _Demon, I believe that husky is called. Now that husky is a true role model for our pup here. I grin to myself as I pick up Meekus and carry him into the living room where I place him down on the floor. I set out a fluffy blanket in front of the radiator where Meekus lies down. He will be comfortable here for now, I would have him in our bedroom until I get him a basket, but I want to make love to Sookie, and he would only get in the way. I pat his head before quickly sending Bobby a text telling him what dog items I need him to fetch and deliver tomorrow. Once that deed has been done I head into our bedroom where I find Sookie fast asleep, she's smiling and she's moaning lightly. It would seem that she is thinking about me, well, at least I hope it is about me. If I find out otherwise I will be extraordinarily pissed off.

I strip off my clothing before climbing up and under the covers so that I am face to face with Sookie's wet pussy. She is naked, too; perfect. I grip her hips as my tongue darts out and traces up her slit, her hips bucking slightly as she moans louder, her hands knitting themselves in my hair. Hmm, she tastes delicious. I carry on licking at her dripping pussy as she carries on moaning and wriggling under my grasp.

"Eric, oh, God, Eric right there!" Sookie screams out as my tongue pushes its way inside of her, sending her over the edge as she screams out with her orgasm. I happily lap at her juices, each little lick tasting like heaven. Once I have gotten every single drop, I kiss my way up her body, making sure to show her breasts extra attention on my way, before kissing her on her lips as I push into her, making her gasp at our connection.

She moans as I thrust into her, making her start to writhe under me, I love seeing her like this. It makes me feel powerful and in control, but it also makes me feel happy to see her enjoying herself.

"Eric, I've missed you" Sookie pants as she holds onto my shoulders as I move us so that I'm sat up on the bed with Sookie straddling me. I love watching her rock against me, I love seeing her breasts bounce as we make love to each other.

"I've missed you, too. I am sorry that I had to leave you, but business was calling to me" I apologise to her as I grip her hips. I start to thrust up into her before letting my tongue lick around her erect nipple. God, she is fucking amazing.

"Eric" Sookie pants as she shivers in delight when I run my fingers up her spine. I trail my fingers over her shoulder and down to her breasts where I caress each nipple before pinching them, making her moan at the sensation.

"Come on, Sookie. You can ride me better than that, fuck me like you mean it" I try to encourage her to become rougher. Granted, she is still recovering from her ordeal, but that doesn't seem to stop her as she rocks against me at full speed. I could feel my fangs drop into place, but I cannot take her blood, she is still recovering, therefore she needs all of her blood.

"I love you, Sookie" I murmur in her ear as I thrust up into her at inhuman speed. I am desperate for her to come all over me. It has been a while since I felt her wet walls spasming around my throbbing cock.

"I love you, too. Oh, God, Eric!" she shouts as she meets her end, her walls spasm around my cock as she drags out my orgasm with hers. Together we shout out with our orgasms as I shoot my seed into her, and her come drenching my cock. God, I love this woman more than what should even be possible. I nuzzle her neck where I kiss the sensitive spot there, making her giggle lightly as I lie us both down on the bed. I pull her against my body where I hold on to her for all I am worth, she means so much to me, and I am so thankful to have her back where she belongs. With me, in our home. Although this is a new home, but still our home no matter what. We even have a puppy. What more can I give her? We have a home, a puppy, a nursery, and children on the way and she has my love. Not to mention all the protection I am paying for to make sure that she is safe at home while I am dead to the world. There isn't much more I can give her, is there? If there is, then I will give her it. She deserves to be treated like a princess.

"Sookie, I have arranged for Bobby to bring over some dog things tomorrow; I have also arranged for two people to come and watch over you while I am dead to the world. You can keep one and send the other home, but I recommend you keep both with you. Alcide failed to protect you, and no one can find him, I am not risking it again. I need you safe" I tell her, to my surprise she doesn't even try to argue. Instead she just nods her head as she snuggles closer to me.

"Thank you, Eric. You do everything for me, but I feel as though I do nothing for you. In fact, I don't do anything for you. And that makes me feel so guilty and useless" she shakes her head as she goes to sit up, but I hold her closer, preventing her from moving.

"Sookie, there isn't anything you can do for me. You have given me the world. You have shown me what love truly is, you are giving me children, a _family_. What more could you possibly give me? You give me hope, love, a future. There isn't much more I can ask of you" I assure her. I just want to soothe her; there is no need for her to feel like this, she has given me more than anyone else ever has. She is all I could have ever asked for; I don't understand why she feels the need to give me more than herself.

"Eric, you don't know what it feels like to not be able to give something to the person you love. I can't give you protection, I can't look after you, I can't give you money, I am useless! I don't understand how you can love me when I give you nothing in return for all of your generosity" she shakes her head as she somehow manages to get out of my grasp. She jumps up out of the bed where she throws on the peach coloured robe I got her.

"Lover-"

"Don't you _Lover _me, I am being serious, Eric. I just want you to be honest with me. What do you see in a useless woman like me? I don't have loads of money, and I work hard in life. Well, at least I tried to before you banned me from work. Now I'm just a house woman who's pregnant with twins and I am being so stupid. God, I'm so sorry" she suddenly starts to cry, completely baffling me. This must be the work of her pregnancy hormones. I will never get used to them…

"Oh, Lover, it's okay. Shhh" I try to soothe her as I pull her back onto the bed where I sit up and hold her, just letting her get it all out. I wonder how bad these hormones get. I hope they don't become worse the further on she gets in the pregnancy, you know, I hope they don't become even more…varied in such a short amount of time. I don't think I could cope with such rapid mood changes.

"Seriously though, Eric, what do you see in me? You could date some of the most beautiful, most powerful women in the world, so why me?" and we're right back at the beginning again. I sigh as I pull her onto my lap so that she's straddling me; I wrap my arms around her waist, her arms staying around my neck.

"I do not see why I have to justify why I am with you. But to put your mind at peace I'll tell you why. I'm with you because you have personality, I am with you because you can hold my attention for more than an hour, I am with you because you _are _the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. But most of all, I am with you because _I love you_" I assure her, even more tears streaming out of her eyes as she hugs me with all her strength.

"I love you, too" she sobs as I rub her back. These mood swings are too baffling for me. I think I need some advice; maybe I could do a tally chart to see which emotions make the most frequent appearances. That way I can prepare myself better for them.


	50. Idiots Edition

**AN: Thank you to fi1102, desireecarbenell, VAlady, TheLadyKT, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, vilannh, AlphaSprout, rubycherrylips, ncmiss12 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty **(Oh, wow. 50 chapters!)**

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey" I greet Eric as I walk into the living room after my nap. I was really exhausted, I didn't sleep very well the day before so I needed a quick power nap. I notice then that Eric is trying to hide a book behind the pillow beside me, I raise my eyebrow at him; but he didn't notice the gesture. What is he trying to hide? I decide then to have a little fun as I unbutton the first few buttons on my blouse, making sure that the girls are on perfect display; I make sure to pull the bobble out of my hair as well so that my hair falls over my shoulders. I fluff my hair up a bit as I sway my way towards Eric, his eyes taking all of me in as I come to straddle his lap. His hands resting on my hips as I trail my finger down his chest while I offer him a seductive smile.

"Hello, to you, too, sleeping beauty" Eric murmurs as he starts to kiss my neck softly, while he is distracted I sneak my hand behind the pillow beside him before pulling out the book; I couldn't help but burst out laughing when I read the title.

"Pregnancy for men: _idiots edition_" I laugh as I present the book to him. Eric narrows his eyes at e as he snatched the book from me and shoves it under the sofa, after placing me beside him. He gets up then, obviously annoyed at my reaction, before charging off into the kitchen while I shake with laughter. Oh, God. That is so funny! I can't believe he's reading an _idiots edition_, where did he even get such a book? Better yet, _when _did he get such a book? I don't remember him leaving the house at any point. Unless he left while I was asleep.

Just as I begin to ponder the thought, I hear a playful bark from the floor. I look down at Meekus who is grinning up at me in his own doggy way. I love how happy he looks when he has his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging at a 100 miles per hour.

"Come on, Meekus" I pat the space beside me, giving him permission to join me. He does as encouraged and jumps up onto the sofa beside me where I hug him to me after have gathered the book from under the sofa. I start to flick through it, seeing what type of things Eric was looking at. And then the page fell onto the page Eric was on. I see then that the first page he has marked is about pregnancy hormones; I also find an extra piece of paper in the book. I pull it out (it's one Eric's placed in there) before I observe it. _A pie chart_. He's actually gone out of his way to make a pie chart of my emotions, and which ones are more likely to appear through my pregnancy. According to this, I'm most likely to cry when my emotions flare.

_Huh, good to know, I guess_.

I flick to the next marked page which makes me blush a bright red; oh, my God. He has been looking at how when I get further on in my pregnancy I will become permanently horny. I can place bets right now that he's going to put the wedding during that time, which, according to this, is when I'm about 11 weeks pregnant; actually, it would be when I'm about 8, maybe 7 weeks pregnant seeing as I'm only having a 6 month pregnancy, so my equivalent to 11 weeks should be about 7 or 8 weeks. Apparently from around about that time onwards I will want sex every second of the day practically, oh, Eric is going to love that. But I want sex all day long; I'll need something to help me get through the days when he is dead to the world. Dammit! I shouldn't even be thinking about things like this, but I am. What is wrong with me? I'm actually thinking about masturbation toys for myself, but I guess it is natural. I'm sure loads of women use them when pregnant, from what I've heard most men become scared of their partner because of the constant demand for sex.

For some reason I highly doubt Eric would run scared. Or would he? God I'm so confused. Wait, hang on; apparently there is also a chance that I may not want Eric with me _at all_. It says here that women sometimes push their partners, and others, away from them during pregnancy. Oh, God, what am I going to be going through? I don't want to push Eric away from me! Then again, Eric would never accept that, he would permanently be there beside me no matter what. Something as minor as this wouldn't push him away, not even for a second. Eric is very persistent after all. Meekus barks beside me as he pushes my arm with his nuzzle making me laugh as I place the book to the side, pulling Meekus onto my lap where I hug him. I love him so much!

"Here" Eric's voice sounds out as he snatches Meekus from my arms, he then places a plate on my lap that has what looks like cheese and strawberry jam on it. Yummy! My cravings have been causing me to have quite strange taste buds, but I must admit this is my favourite food.

"Thanks" I smile at him, but he just looks away and sits on the chair away from me as he sips on his blood. He's not even looking at me. Maybe I shouldn't have laughed at him about the book.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one. Maybe I should make a pie chart of your emotions" I joke as I giggle, causing him to shoot me yet another glare. Maybe now isn't the best time to bring up the wedding.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I was trying to have a bit of fun. Please don't be like this, I love you. I would never purposefully go out to hurt you, or in this case, annoy you. Please forgive me" I beg, hating that he is barely looking at me.

He moves his beautiful blue eyes to meet mine as he sighs; he runs his hands over his face before releasing an unnecessary breath.

"I was only trying to learn more about pregnancy, I thought that maybe it would be useful if I actually learned about what you would be going through. I just want to be there for you, Sookie, but when I try you throw it back in my face! How do you expect me to _want _to learn about pregnancy if you put me down by laughing?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything….I…I just…I" and there goes the tears yet again. My tears obviously must have softened Eric's hard ass persona seeing as he quickly moves to my side where he holds me, Meekus is sat watching us with his head tilted to the side.

"I'm sorry, Lover. I did not mean to shout, or make you cry for that matter" he tries to apologise as she kisses my cheek.

"I guess your pie chart is correct" I laugh, making him laugh as well before he places a soft kiss on my lips. I love being close to him, and I really wish I hadn't of laughed at him. That way he wouldn't have gotten angry at me. I hate it when he gets angry at me.

"Eric, can we talk about the wedding? I have some ideas in mind" I tell him, he grins at me as he pulls me onto his lap so that I can rest my head on his chest.

"Okay, Lover, so what do you have in mind?" Eric's probes lightly as he strokes my back soothingly, God, I feel tired again.

"Well, for flowers I thought that we could have alstroemeria flowers. I think they are really beautiful and they mean devotion. Then for the bouquet I would like to have an arrangement of baby's breath flowers. They look pretty and I think they would look amazing. And I think they would work fantastically with the alstroemeria flowers, well, at least I think they will. Oh, God, what if they don't work together? Wait, stay calm. I'll take Pam with me to look at them, if anyone will know whether they work together, it'll be Pam. I also want her to come with me when I go to buy the dress, but first of all we need to decide on a date. I need to know if I need to get a maternity dress or not" I rush out, making Eric chuckle as I feel the low rumble in his chest.

"That sounds lovely, Sookie. And I think we should get married when you are about 11 weeks pregnant. Maybe 12. Actually, if I work this out to how your pregnancy works, what with yours only being 6 months long, I would say that we should have the wedding when you're about 8 weeks pregnant. Which means you will be showing, it also means that we have roughly 3 weeks to get this wedding planned and sorted, as well as booked" he decides, making me laugh as I remember back to the book. He has been doing his research.

"Can we get married at Christmas? It works out perfectly! I would love that, think about all the snow, oh, Eric, it would all be so romantic! But we need to go somewhere where the nights are longer so we can spend more time together. And we only have about _3 weeks_ to plan this wedding and get the show on the road? Eric, it's probably less than that now. Oh, God, how am I supposed to plan and sort out a wedding in such a short amount of time?" I start to panic, Eric still rubbing my back soothingly.

"Sookie, stop stressing. Just tell Pam what you want and when you want it and she will organise everything for us. That way we have time to get our wedding outfits and organise hotel rooms and flights. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I will be gone tomorrow night, but I promise to make up for it the day after. Also, Sam Merlotte and someone from Faerun will be here to watch over and protect you. I will let you know the name of the Fairy tomorrow before I leave, but I promise you that I am leaving you in the best of care" he assures me as he kisses me, his kiss holding so many promises.

"I don't like the idea of being a kept woman, Eric" I point out, making him sigh.

"I know, Sookie, I know. But please, just this once, allow me to have these people look after you. I don't want to risk you being on your own, or with only one protector, while the man who hurt you is still lurking about"

"Okay" I agree before kissing him again, I don't think I could ever get enough of him. I love him so much, and after everything we have been through together; I know just how much I love him and just how much I need him in my life. He's like my air, I can't live without him.


	51. Dazzling Budget

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, ljhjelm49, VAlady, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000, AlphaSprout, ncmiss12, AudraLeeony, ILoveVikings, vilannh, melissacl and cara-tanaka for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-one

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, your protectors are here" I call out to Sookie as I allow in the shifter and Fae. When I say Fae, I mean Fae. There seems to be two of them, I wonder how Nial managed to get two Fairies to us; I'm sure there is only one portal that is open, and even then, according to him, it is still difficult to get through. Maybe these two are living in this world and therefore can get easy access around this place. That would explain a lot, there are still Fairies living amongst us after all. The only thing I can be thankful for here is that they have learned to mask their Fae scent; it will help let me stay in control so I don't drain the little runts.

"Nial has taught you how to mask your scent well" I comment just as Sookie comes into the room where she instantly runs over to the Shifter who she embraces.

"I've missed you, Sam! It's been a long time, especially since I quit my job at _Merlotte's _and moved over here. But enough about that, it really is good to see you" Sookie smiles at him, he smiles straight back as he places a light kiss to her cheek. I felt my fists clench at the display before me, I actually have to control my temper so that I don't rip his testicles off and shove them down his throat. _She. Is. mine_! I instantly chastise myself for my possessiveness over her, she would never cheat on me; she loves me, she is carrying _my _children and we are to be wed. She wouldn't do such a thing and I should learn not to be so jealous and untrusting of her male friends. I know plenty of females; I can only imagine what type of jealousy Sookie goes through. Not to mention the human females who I have fucked and fed form in the past, she would hear and maybe even see their every thought about me. That must destroy her. I note to myself then that I should take Sookie out somewhere nice when this all over, not to mention buy her a present for being such an understanding bonded.

"You must be Sookie, I'm Claudine and this is my twin brother Claude. We're your cousins in a way" the female Fairy announces, Sookie's eyes widening at this new revelation. Interesting. Nial didn't mention anything about sending Fae cousins to help protect Sookie.

"Wow…um…I guess it's good to meet you" Sookie gives them both an awkward hug. This is her first time interacting with Fae, they are very touchy feely, something she will soon find out.

"Lover, I must leave now. But I promise to come back to you as soon as possible" I tell Sookie before kissing her lightly, a little something to remind her of me while I am gone. I cannot guarantee when I will be back home; I could be back tonight, or in a few days or even in a week's time. Not that I have told Sookie that, I don't wish to worry my Lover. But I am hoping that I will be back either tonight or tomorrow night, maybe even very early hours of tomorrow morning.

After all, the fucking Fairy that hurt her has been contained; only after a witch placed a spell in the basement so that he couldn't get out of there and he had been severely drained so that he is weak, but still alive nonetheless. I think I owe Pam some new shoes for all of her hard work. Originally my plan was to ambush the sleazy cunt and then kill him once I had hold of him, but then I figured if I got him in my basement I could have some fun with him first. Then I could drain him some and then fully kill him. No harm done really, plus Pam got out without a scratch; so he obviously isn't that good in combat. Catching and killing him would have been too easy, this way I can actually spend some time finding out why he did this to Sookie and how he even knew about her. I also want to slice off each of his limbs in turn for every lie he tells me.

With that I give Sookie one last kiss and hug before leaving my home and shooting to the sky. It is a good thing I closed Fangtasia tonight, this means I will have no interruptions while I am at work. At least, I hope not. I guess the bright side to this is that my Lover has 3 Supe's watching over her, she has the ultimate amount of protection, although maybe I should send Pam over for good measure. After all, Sookie does need help planning for the wedding, what with it being in about 3 weeks' time. I wonder what dress she will be wearing, better yet; I wonder what under things she will be wearing. No, I should not allow myself to become distracted. Especially not when I am about to confront the man who hurt _my _Sookie.

I whip my phone out and call Pam, knowing that she will be over the moon with the chance to plan our wedding.

"Master" Pam greets, sounding rather distracted. Ah, she is fucking and feeding; well, that's if I go by the pleads in the background. It sounds as if Pam's companion is begging her to come back to bed and lick her out again. Not quite the image I wanted in my head, but I soon push it away before my mind can become distracted. I could just imagine Sookie begging me to come back to bed and lick her out again. My Lover does taste delicious.

"Pamela, thank you for securing my little friend and leaving him at Fangtasia for me. I will be sending you some expensive shoes to make up for your trouble, plus it is kind of a reward for all your hard work" I begin, trying to soften her up a bit.

She definitely won't take being dragged away from her fuck and feed to help plan a wedding as being very good.

"Thank you, Eric; I appreciate the gesture. Now what is the real reason you phoned me on my day off?" ah, she knows me too well. I could never pull the wool over her eyes; actually, I could if I put the effort into it. But right now I could not care to try pulling wool over her eye – whatever that saying is supposed to mean.

"Now that you mention it, I would like you to go over to my new home and assist Sookie in planning the wedding. She is panicking, Pamela. We have decided to get married in about 3 weeks' time, but she is stressing over trying to organise it all in such a short amount of time. As you already know, stress is bad for my unborn children, so if you would like to assist her and earn more shoes or expensive clothing, please do. Plus, I know how skilled you are at organising things in such a short amount of time" I compliment her, trying to lure her into doing it. I think she may be buying it.

"Eric, you actually didn't have to go in to such lovely compliments and guilt trips as well as bribery. I will happily help plan your wedding, after all, it does go all on your credit card" I could hear her smirking over the phone, making me frown.

"No, Pamela, it won't. You will use the cash card I have left with Sookie, that there has the budget for the entire wedding. The hotel room and plane flights I will organise, therefore I have the money for them. Plus there is a small box in the safe in my home where there will be some money for Sookie's dress, and Sookie's dress alone" I warn her, I could hear her getting changed in the background while she jots things down on a piece of paper. Probably ideas for the wedding.

"And what exactly is the budget for this wedding and how much is there for Sookie's dress? Just so I know what I am working with" Pam clarifies. I couldn't help but chuckle at how keen she is.

"There is $50,000 on there for the wedding, but if you do need more please let me know, and if there is anything left, put it towards Sookie's dress. I have plenty of money, as you already know, so I am willing to spend every single cent of it on this wedding; I just want Sookie to be happy and I want her to enjoy her big day. As for the dress, well there is about $3,000 in the safe, but same applies there. If you need more money for the dress Sookie wants, just let me know. And what is left over put towards the Venue. I want everything to be perfect Pam, so don't go overboard with the decorations and make sure that Sookie actually gets a look in on her own wedding. You can't just plan everything, especially if Sookie does not like it" I point out.

"Yes, Eric. I promise not to make your wedding look like something a five year old has designed, and by the way, you have gave us quite enough money to work with, Sookie will not be happy with the amount. You know what she's like. Anyway,there will most likely be plenty left over, and if there is I will pass it back to you so that you can spend it all on Sookie; buy her a beautiful wedding ring, Eric. Like you said, she deserves everything. I have never seen you so happy, Master. And if she is what makes you like this, then I think I need to work my magic so that you can have a romantic wedding day. Just spare me the details about your wedding night and honeymoon; that is, if you have decided where your honeymoon is going to take place" Pam notes as she thinks thoughtfully.

"We will spend a week in a country that has the darkest and longest nights, and then I will take her to several other countries. I want everything to be perfect for her, if I could give her the world, I would"

"You sound like a pussy whipped bastard. God, she has you wrapped around her little finger" and with that Pam hangs up, leaving me there baffled. She is right though, Sookie does have me '_pussy whipped_' as Pam likes to say and she does have me wrapped around her little finger. As to whether that is a good thing or not, I am still indecisive. But that is a thought for later; right now it is time I went to go pay a little visit to my hostage.


	52. Bad Fairy

**AN: Thank you to ncmiss12, cara-tanaka, TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, desireecarbenell, AlphaSprout, SoraChan01, TheLadyKT, pk22477, fi1102, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, Chipndalegal and AudraLeeony for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-two

**Sookie's POV**

"Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea! How much money?" I exclaim when Pam tells me the amount I can spend on the wedding. _$50,000! _Is he mental? That is far too much for this wedding, who does he think I am? The Queen? We don't need that much money to have a perfect and happy wedding, so why has he gave me this much? Is he trying to make me a kept woman when he knows I hate it when he makes me feel like one? Do you know what? No, I'm not going to think like that. I am _not_ a kept woman, Eric loves me, we are engaged, and I am having his children; he just wants to make sure I am provided for, and this is his way of making sure I am. I need to stop being so stubborn about it, but still. _$50,000_, really?

"Oh, there is also $3000 in the safe for you dress" Pam informs me, my mouth hanging open.

"Like I'm going to spend that much on a dress!" I shake my head just as Pam throws a bridal magazine onto my lap.

"Give over; he just wants you to have the best day of your life. Now choose a maternity wedding dress; I can get straight on the line and we can have you down at the shop and trying on the dress before morning" Pam insists as she starts to flick through another magazine. Oh, God, I have to choose my wedding dress now? Jesus Christ, this just makes it all real how soon we will be married…

I shake my head again before flipping through the magazine, trying to find a lovely maternity wedding dress, one that will make me feel like a princess while still being at a reasonable price. I refuse to spend that much on a wedding dress, unless I am actually having it hand made in a completely different country, there is no reason for it to be that price. As I go through the magazine I find several very beautiful wedding dresses, but none that quiet made me think _'that's the one'_, plus I didn't technically need a huge maternity dress. Just one that would cover my two month baby bump (3 month in a normal pregnancy), in fact, my baby bump will most likely be slightly bigger than an average woman's. I remember Ludwig saying that once I hit 8 weeks my babies would increase in growth very fast. Joys. At least I'll be horny and getting plenty of sex off of Eric, that's just about the only bonus I can see here. Other than having two very gorgeous babies once it's all over, of course.

**Eric's POV**

"Hello there, my little Fairy. Care to explain yourself?" I probe as I circle him, how Pam managed to secure this Brendan I will never know; but she did, and for that I am thankful. This way I did not have to waste time tracking him down, but instead I got to spend that time with my pregnant fiancé. Who is much more important to me than anything in this world. But this Fairy has pushed his luck; he opted to hurt my Lover, my bonded, my fiancé, and potentially my children. He could have killed my children, he would have paid big time for that, especially if he had killed Sookie as well. He wouldn't even be here right if he had succeeded in killing my family.

"And why should I answer to a no good Vampire" he hisses as he rattles the chains he's strapped to. Pam was cleaver for spraying Lemon juice on the chains, watching him squirm is hilarious. If only I could film it. Actually…

No, no I shouldn't film it; I may enjoy it greatly, but if Sookie or, God forbid, the twins, when they're old enough, ever found it, I would be screwed. I would be killed on the spot. Sookie's wrath is something I very much want to avoid.

"Because I am the man who has you held hostage. I am the man who can kill you with the flick of my wrist. I am the man who will rip you into pieces if you do not tell me why you tried to kill my Lover and where Alcide Herveaux is" I snap at him, my fists clenching at my side. I walk over to my weapon cabinet where I start to pull out certain weapons, my favourite ones, where I place them on the table in front of the Fairy. I grab the lemon juice on the side and squirt it on all of the weapons. There you go; he will feel twice the amount of pain. Plus, I could technically instantly kill him, one of these weapons are made of iron.

He stares at the table before him with both distaste and horror before looking at me, but avoiding my eyes of course.

"Sookie. She is only part Fairy, part Fairies are vile creatures who should have been killed at birth. Pure Fairies are the only ones who should be honoured and protected, vile creatures like Sookie Stackhouse should not!" with that I grab his throat with my hand, just one squeeze. Just on squeeze will end this worthless piece of shit.

"Sookie is not a vile creature. She is beautiful and amazing, she deserves the world. You, on the other hand, deserve to be 6 foot under the ground. You. Are. Nothing" I spit in his face before slamming his head against the wall behind him. Thank God for my wall chains.

I only ever use the chains in the middle of the room when I am fucking someone, that someone only being Sookie, of course.

"She is a descendant of Nial, he is my enemy. He is a bastard who needs killing, just like anyone he is related to. Sookie being among them. I have already destroyed Fintan and Dermot. Sookie and her sleazy brother, Jason, are all that are left now. Well, other than Nial. But once I am gone from here I will destroy him to"

"Fine. be like this, you have made your motives clear. Now tell me the fucking Were who was supposed to be looking after my Sookie is" I order the God damn Fairy, what I would do to just kill him right now.

"Oh, the man, yes. I sent him on a holiday with his girlfriend. I met him a couple weeks prior to my attempt at killing the vile creature, he told me how he wished him and his girlfriend, who he had only just gotten back together with, could go away for a while. I told him I had two spare tickets to Spain, he agreed to accept them from me. I told him that I was Sookie's cousin and that I would drop them at your home for him. When I got there, I gave him the tickets, told him that he had to leave immediately if he wanted to catch his plane in time. Once he was gone, I attacked your Sookie. Thought I had killed her too. But no, it seems that I had failed. Oh, well. Maybe next time" I could have sworn that he would have shrugged his shoulders if he had not been chained up.

"For how long is the Were away for?"

"The tickets allowed him a 3 week holiday in Spain with his beloved" he informs me as I observe my chosen weapon of torture.

"Interesting. I will be having very serious words with him, actually, no, I will be beating the shit out of him. He should not have left her like that; I was paying him to look after my Lover. But, no, he failed me. He failed _Sookie_. You could have killed our unborn children you fucking asshole! You could have killed _my _family" I roar as I sling my arm in his direction, slashing all the way across his face with my lemon soaked iron knife. Fucking Fairies. I will destroy him until he is nothing but blood, gut, bones and skin on my floor. I want to see him suffer; I want to watch his guts drip out of his useless body. I am going to fucking drain this bastard.

**Sookie's POV**

"Anything? Come on, Sookie; there must be something in there that has caught your attention" Pam sighs. It has been just over two hours since we started going through wedding things, we have planned quite a bit. But the dress isn't one of them. All we have decided on so far is the wedding cake, a bottle of royal blood for Eric as an alternative for the cake (what with him being a Vampire) and we have also decided on decorations. But the Venue, wedding dress, bridesmaid dresses and several other things haven't been decided on.

"No, I haven't spotted anything. Do you have any more magazines?" I probe as I watch Meekus play fighting with Sam. Sam has turned himself into a husky puppy as well and they are having a fantastic time together. I giggle when I Meekus takes Sam down, Meekus letting off a howl of victory.

I look over to Claudine and Claude who are gushing over some hunky guy in their magazines. Jesus Christ. I feel something heavy smashing down on my lap; I look down to see a pile of thick magazines on my lap.

"How many, Pam?" I exclaim when I look to find about ten different bridal magazines on my lap. Why does planning a wedding have to be so stressful?

"Have you at least decided on a date, so that I can book the venue in the country Eric has chosen as a surprise for you?" Oh, so now she is teasing me. I can't believe Eric chose the country without me, but I guess I can let him off. I do love these type of surprises, these are nice surprises.

"The 25th of December" I inform her, feeling over joyed at the date we decided on. A Christmas wedding; I have always wanted to get married on Christmas when it is snowing. I hope it snows.

Think how romantic that would be… I sigh just thinking about it. But that sigh then leads on to me thinking about Eric making love to me under the moon while the snowflakes full around us. The only thing keeping us, well, me warm is our bodies rubbing up against each other. Great, now I'm aroused. Thank you pregnancy hormones, I do love you very much. I can only imagine how horny I will be when I'm about 7 or 8 weeks pregnant and onwards.

**AN: Which dress would you prefer for Sookie's wedding dress?**

**http:/img(dot)alibaba(dotcom/wsphoto/379272318/Wholesale-Custom-Made-bridal-dress-Wedding-Dresses-Formal-Gown-2011-Maternity-wedding-dress-41-Free-shipping(dot)jpg**

**OR **

**http:/www(dot)beach-wedding-venues(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/04/short-pregnant-wedding-dresses-6(dot)jpg**

**Or if you have any wedding dresses in mind, just send me the link and I will think about it :D xx**


	53. Crazy For You

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanka, AudraLeeony, fi1102, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, ncmiss12, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, midnightstar0603, AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings, jbnorthman and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Beg. Go on, beg for your fucking worthless life" I snarl at the deceitful Fairy before me. He has just about had it; he is bleeding to death just about. I have slashed him many times; he is practically severed, not to mention I have had a sneaky few pulls of his intoxicating blood. I'm surprised I could even control myself that long, his blood is delicious. But he is not quite as tasty as my Lover. My Lover, God, now she is something to behold; her blood is intoxicating, I could never get enough of her blood. But due to the lack of blood sharing between us, due to her attack, I have been deprived of that gorgeous taste. So I made do with this worthless piece of shit for now.

"Fuck. You" he coughs as he spit out some more blood, his body is limp in the chains and I wonder if I should just kill him right now. At least, if I did that I could back home to my lover so that I can help her plan our wedding. I wonder if she has found a dress yet. But she obviously won't tell me. I guess I need to start finding a tux, unless Pam has gone out and got me one. Which is a great possibility.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you now" I hiss in his face as I punch him in the stomach just for the fun of it. It has been a while since I took part in such a beautiful torture session. Not since Compton, if I am thinking correctly. For answer Brendan just spits at me, pushing me completely over the edge as I punch him hard enough to break his neck, then just to finish this off I stab him straight through the heart with the lemon soaked iron knife. That will show him, the fucking bastard. I spit on his dead corpse as he starts to deteriorate, the iron truly working its magic. I leave it nestled in his chest as I make my way up the basement stairs and into my office to put on some clean clothes. I don't think Sookie would appreciate me coming home in blood stained clothing.

After getting changed into some dark blue jeans and a black wife beater, I pull on my boots before shoving on my leather jacket. All of that after I have washed the blood out of my hair and cleaned my teeth up a bit. They were covered with blood after all, and when I kiss Sookie I don't want her to taste blood. I quickly check myself out in the mirror before heading towards the door to leave, but just as I am about to go I spot something on my desk. It looks like a teddy bear. I pick it up to find a tag on it.

_To: Northman and Sookie_

_From: Nial Brigant_

_Message: Northman, I entrust you with this bear for my new nieces or nephews (or one of each, depending). I hope you will take this home so that you can place it in the nursery I am sure you are already building, tell Sookie that if she would like to talk to me. Or just generally meet me, she can contact me through you. You have my number, Northman. Use it wisely" _

The message was written on a separate piece of paper and I couldn't but laugh as I screw up the paper and throw it in the bin. I pick up the bear figuring that Sookie will love the teddy for our children when they are born, she will also love the gift from her great-grandfather, even if she has never met him before. The drive back home was luckily uneventful; I will admit that my mind never left the thought of Sookie. The adrenalin from killing that Fairy is still running through me, making me extremely horny. Fae blood tends to do that to you. The second I get home I will be kicking everyone out so I can make love to Sookie all night long. As soon as my car is parked up I jump out of my Corvette and quickly lock it up before heading towards my home where the door is swung open. Sookie suddenly bolts out of the door dressed in the peach coloured silk nightgown I bought for her, and some Christmas style socks. She throws her arms around me as I hold onto her, her legs wrapped around my waist as she connects her lips with mine.

Looks like someone has missed me.

"Hello, Lover. Where are your guards?" I demand, my anger flaring at the thought that they have left her unprotected like that fucking Were.

"I felt that you were on your way through the bond, so I got rid of them all. I just want it to be me and you" she taps my nose like you would a puppy. I pretend to go and bite her finger that she pulls back as she giggles. She is just like a little child at times.

"I have missed you, Sookie" I announce before kissing her again, this time softly and sweetly while making sure to leave that lingering taste on her lips that hold so many promises.

"I missed you, too. Now get me in that house and make love to me" she demands. I chuckle at her trying to be the dominant one, but I do not argue as I secure my grip on her before speeding into the house and straight to our bedroom where I place her down on the bed. I could see that her nipples were already hard as they showed up through the think silk fabric of her nightgown. Sookie sits up so that she can pull off my shirt before undoing my jeans. I follow pursuit and depose of my clothes until I am completely naked before her, her eyes skimming down my body until they come to rest on my gracious plenty.

"I don't think this is fair, do you, Lover?" I probe as I slide my hands up her nightgown so that I can fondle with her breasts. She moans lightly, but I didn't miss that slight flinch when I made contact with her breasts.

I quickly remove my hands from her breasts and from under her nightgown, my worry for her overriding my lust.

"Lover?" I probe as she sits up, allowing me to gently remove the nightgown. Once that has gone I look at her breasts, not really seeing a difference between how they are now to how they usually are. So why did she flinch? I raise my eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain.

"When a woman is pregnant, her breasts become quite tender and sensitive" she informs me, making me nod at the realisation. _So much for that idiot's edition pregnancy book_.

"Are you sure you still want me to make love to you?" I probe as I rub her thigh; she isn't wearing any panties, so she has obviously been anticipating this all night.

For answer she just lets her legs fall open for me, I couldn't help it when my eyes dart to her pussy. Which, just to note, is glistening with her wetness. She is definitely ready for me. But before I fuck her senseless, I want her to touch herself first.

"Sit up" I order her, she does exactly that, pressing her back against the head board as she props her feet on the bed, making sure to leave her legs wide open still. I grab Sookie's hand silently as I place it over her wet centre; I gently push two of her fingers inside of her as I wrap my other hand around my shaft. She follows my drift quickly as she starts to move her fingers in and out of herself in time to my every stroke of my cock.

With my thumb I start to trail light circles over her clit while her fingers make work of her pussy, I couldn't help but enjoy the sight before me. My Lover is masturbating for me. I love it, just like I love her. I will have to make her do this for me more often; it is a huge turn on.

"Eric, you…you know…God…Eric" she moans, obviously trying to communicate to me but cannot seem to find the words through the pleasure she is feeling.

"Come for me first, Lover. Then speak" I tell her as I lean forward and kiss her lightly, sending her over the edge as she comes to her end. I follow soon after as I shout out her name, my come shooting out to land on the bedding between us.

"Now, Lover, what is it you wanted to say?" I probe as I push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I was just going to say that when I get really horny due to the pregnancy, what am I going to do about needing to pleasure myself during the daytime? I mean, I know I can…do that" at this point her cheeks flush a red colour "but it could get boring after a while if you know what I mean" she quickly finishes, obviously feeling embarrassed by what she is communicating.

"Are you asking me to buy you some toys to help pleasure yourself with?" I grin at her, enjoying the thought of my Lover using some of the many sex toys they have on offer for women.

"If…if you don't mind. I'll even film some of the sessions for you to watch when you go to work" oh, now she is being seductive.

For answer I attach my lips to hers as I move her so that she is laid down underneath me, her legs wrapping around my waist as I push inside of her. I start to move in and out of her, she is still soaking wet. Fuck, I can never get enough of her.

"I love you, Sookie" I murmur in her ear as I scrape my fangs over her neck, just to stimulate that spot. I don't want to bite her yet, she is still recovering, but she loves the feeling of my fangs on her skin. I kiss her neck lightly before sucking on her neck lightly, wanting to leave her a love bite.

"Eric, yes, Eric" she starts to pant as I thrust deeper and faster into her. I love the fucking feeling of being inside of her. I have been craving this ever since the first day I met her. Sex is amazing when it is with the one you love. Damn, that sounds so fucking cheesy, but it is so true.

"Oh, oh, God, yes. I…God…I love…you" Sookie pants as she starts to meet me thrust for thrust. I keep moving in and out of her at a pace we can both enjoy until we both meet our end. Shouting out each other's names as we explode in and around each other. I keep moving in and out of her as we come down from our highs, allowing myself to go soft inside of her. Once we have caught our breaths I lie down beside her, gathering her into my arms where I kiss her cheek before kissing over the love bite on her neck. That is the only type of bite she will be receiving while she is recovering.

"Thank you, Eric" Sookie yawns as she closes her eyes, her head resting on my chest. I remember then that I have left the teddy bear in my Corvette, but I will bring it into the house tomorrow. The sun is almost up and it is time I became dead to the world for a little while.

"Lover, did you ever find a dress that you loved?" I probe as I stroke through her hair, almost in an attempt to soothe her into sleep.

"No, but Pam is going to take me to this shop she knows where they specialise in wedding dresses" she informs me just before she drifts into a peaceful sleep. I smile to myself as I close my eyes, having a very good feeling about the next few weeks.

**AN: Also, if anyone has any suggestions for wedding dresses for Sookie or for a tux for Eric, please let me know. All ideas are greatly appreciated. I also have some other dress ideas and so far I could do with some more opinions on them, so if you would like to take part in this please let me know :D xx **

**P.s. Thank you to those of you who have taken part in this so far xx**


	54. Babies and Wedding Talk

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, cara-tanaka, Millarca666, AudraLeeony, fi1102, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, ncmiss12, The Lady KT, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell and ashmo200 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**Also a very big thank you to Katherine-Rose –Rulz for helping me out by giving me her opinions on dresses and things like that, she also chose Eric's suit that you will all get to see next chapter! xx**

**Another thank you to Millarca666 for suggesting the wedding dress (there is another thanks right at the bottom in my other authors note) xx**

**And another thank you to all of those of you who offered your thoughts on dresses that I had picked out xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-four

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, I have booked the hotel and the venue for the wedding. Just one more week and I will be able to officially call you Mrs Northman" Eric grins as he wraps his arms around my waist, his lips attaching to mine where they linger for a few seconds extra before he pulls away, making me pout at him. My sex drive has really been up there this week, I'm 7 weeks pregnant, which is equivalent to about 12 weeks in a normal pregnancy, and I have been horny none stop. Eric has been enjoying every second of it – when he's awake. When he's dead to the world I have to please myself. I wonder if I will be this horny throughout the rest of my pregnancy, all I can say is that I am going to be very sore by the end of this pregnancy if so.

"When do we leave and where are we actually going? You still haven't told me" I glare at him, my mood swiftly changing.

"It's a surprise, and we are leaving on Wednesday, that gives us Thursday to Saturday to take full advantage of your sex drive. Not to mention look at the sights if you want" he grins as he leans down to try and kiss me but I turn my head to the side so that he only kisses my cheek.

"No, no kissing me. No touching me. Not until _you _tell me _where_ we are going to get married. I have a right to know" I huff as I throw his hands off of me and step away from him.

"Sookie, don't be like this. You love it when I surprise you" he points out, only making me narrow my eyes at him. I really want to know, but he is right. I do like his _some_ of his surprises. Not all.

"I still want to know" I whine, giving him my puppy dog eyes. Speaking of puppies, Meekus has just pranced into the room. I bend down and pick him up, he has gotten bigger in the last week, but you can still pick him up. But that won't be for long. I'll take advantage of it for now.

"Eric, what are we going to do with Meekus when we go? Who'll look after him?" I start to panic; I really don't want to leave him. But I know that I probably won't be able to take him with us.

"I have arranged for him to come with us, I figured you wanted him at the wedding; so I have made sure that the hotel allows pets. It took me quite a while to find a 5 star hotel that allows pets, but I found one nonetheless" Eric looks very proud of himself. I squeal at the news as I cuddle Meekus, his playful bark sounding through the room.

"Yay! Thank you, Eric. I love you" I smile at him, I really want to jump up and down, but it might hurt the baby. And seeing as I have a baby bump (roughly the same size as a 3 month pregnant woman's baby bump) I don't want to risk it.

"You are very welcome, my Lover. And I love you, too. Have you got your wedding dress sorted yet? What about bridesmaids? Do you have any?" he probes lightly as he takes Meekus off of me with one of his hand, before passing me a glass of orange juice with the other. He pats Meekus on the nose, Meekus trying to bite him for it.

"Good boy" Eric praises Meekus, making me gawk at him.

"Eric! No, you do not praise him for that! What if one of the babies tapped his nose and he bit one of them? It would be your fault!" I chide Eric angrily as I place the orange juice down before taking Meekus off of him.

"If you teach him wrong again I swear to God" I shout at Eric before walking of the room in a right mood. I cannot believe him! He is teaching our dog to be aggressive, what if Meekus bit one of the twins because of Eric teaching him to be aggressive? We would have to get rid of Meekus and that would just break my heart. I love that dog to bits; he's a part of our family.

"Sookie, Sookie please don't be angry. I did not think, I thought I was teaching him to be a guard dog; to protect us" Eric tries to justify himself.

"That's all good and fine, Eric, but what happens when he attacks our children, or even me, because of how _you _taught him. Could you live with that? His breed aren't supposed to bite people, in fact, they very rarely bite other people unless they are aggravated to a high extent. You are teaching him to act like a vicious Rottweiler, not a gentle and beautiful Husky" I scold him as I sit down on the sofa, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I'm sorry, Lover. I wasn't thinking, I promise not to teach him to be nasty. But I will be teaching him to protect you and our children. He can do it, and he will. But maybe I was tackling this the wrong way" Eric apologises as he comes to sit down next to me with a sigh.

I couldn't help but giggle, my mood changing yet again, as I cuddle up under his arm, placing a light kiss on his neck.

"Thank you" I smile up at him, his charming smile making an appearance as he pushes strand of my hair behind my ear lovingly.

"You didn't answer my previous question about your wedding dress and bridesmaids" Eric notes.

"Woops, sorry. It must have slipped my mind when I saw you teaching Meekus wrong. You know how my hormones go everywhere. Anyway, yes, I do have a wedding dress. It is absolutely beautiful, Eric, you will love it!" I assure him as a huge smile spreads across my face while I think about my wedding dress.

It is a maternity one, and it's long and in an ivory colour. It has a long veil that attaches to my hair and travels all the way down my back, it touches the floor, just like my dress, although it does trail behind me when I walk and it has an intricate design of flowers, all though they do look similar to snowflakes as well, on it. The dress itself is much simpler, it is slightly fitted around my breasts, but form there downwards it is loose so it will help give room for my baby bump, as well as help cover it up a little bit so that I look thinner. Not that I acre about that, I'm proud of my baby bump. There are fluffy, layered straps on the dress and the top but around my dress has little flower scrunches on it. It is very beautiful and I love it. To go with the dress I am going to wear some white heels, not too big though, I would like to be able to walk in them. Plus I don't want to risk falling over in them, so they are little heels. I am also going to wear the white gold necklace with the dragon pendant on, the one which is encrusted with pink sapphires, that Eric gave me a while back. He got me it for our very first date. We have come a long way since then.

Underneath the wedding dress I am going to were a blue garter band, as my something blue, and I am also going to wear lacy white pantie and bra set. Eric is going to love it! But I can't help but let my mind wonder to when Eric will pull my blue garter band off with his teeth. Will he do it when we get into our private hotel room, or will he do it at the reception where everyone will be watching? I'm getting hot and bothered just thinking about it. Stupid horny pregnancy hormones.

"As for the bridesmaids they are going to be wearing a really pretty dress that pam picked out. It goes with our colour scheme of black, white and purple. More purple than the other two. And I have choose my friends Amelia and Tara to be my bridesmaids" I inform him with a grin.

For the bridesmaids dress me and Pam have chosen a simple purple strapless dress that will come to their knees and it has a black sachet around the waist. They will also be wearing black heels, ones that are slightly bigger than mine. It will all be perfect, well, hopefully.

"What about Pam? Why have you not chosen her as well?" Eric practically demands as he gives me strange look.

"I did ask her, but she decided against it. She said that you needed groomsmen but you don't trust many people and she couldn't think of a single man who you trust fully. So she decided to be your grooms woman. Which means _you _need to take her shopping for her outfit because she has to match your suit" I tell him, he sighs and groans at the thought of taking Pam shopping.

I giggle at his obvious dislike of the idea, before climbing onto his lap where I kiss him softly.

"Grow some balls, Eric. She isn't that bad" I point out, making him smirk at me. I wonder why.

"I do have balls, Sookie, I even have a cock to go with them. You should know, especially after this last week" he grins as he gently trails his fingers over my breasts, obviously trying to seduce me again.

"No, Eric. I actually want us to talk for a little bit first. Let's talk about the babies!" I insist, getting excited over the idea. We haven't had a proper talk about our growing children in a while. And I think it's time we did talk about them.

"Well Dr Ludwig will be giving you your scan a few hours before we leave to fetch our flight. She will also be giving you a check over to make sure that you're safe to fly. I know that you most likely are, but there is no harm in making sure. She will also be doing some tests on the babies and I have also arranged an antenatal class for us to go to this week, as well as yoga class for you. Relaxation is the key to an efficient and healthy pregnancy. Also, I learnt from my book that by the end of this week our children will have completed the task of growing their new body structures. They have also even developed their sex organs, although we won't be able to find out their genders until later on in the pregnancy. Our children will also be doing a lot of moving inside of you, you may even feel like a slight flutter, but only if you pay close attention. I can hear them moving sometimes if I put my ear against your baby bump, and Ludwig will also be showing us their heartbeat. You will finally be able to hear it yourself" Eric woos me with his knowledge.

"Wow" I breathe as I wrap my arms around his neck, my joy only increasing. He knows so much about what's happening with our baby, but I don't. I'm such a bad mother! I should be reading pregnancy books, but my mind keeps wanting me to read steamy romance novels. What is wrong with me? I should be learning stuff about our babies just like Eric is. And there goes the tear works yet _again_. Eric must be getting fed up of this by now.

"Oh, Lover. Shhh" Eric rubs my back as I bury my tear soaked face in his chest.

"I'm sorry" I sob as I try to calm myself down. Wow, Eric's hormone chart is really living up to its name right now. It's so accurate. Of course only Eric could predict my mood swings.

**AN: Here is the link to the wedding dress (Thank you to ****Millarca666**** for suggesting it, it is absolutely beautiful):**

**http:/www(dot)bigweddingdress(dot)com/images/uploads/Wedding-dresses/Maternity-wedding-dresses/Wedding-dresses-Maternity-wedding-dresses-BW11280(dot)jpg**

**Here is the link to the bridesmaid dress:**

**http:/weddingfortuna(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/short-bridesmaid-dresses-2011(dot)jpg**

**And here is a quick reminder of the dragon pendant necklace from their first date:**

**http:/www(dot)gemologica(dot)com/images/h171_pink_sapphire_white_gold_dragonfly_pendant_1(dot)jpg**


	55. Tromsø

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanaka, ncmiss12, AudraLeeony, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, Millarca666, AlphaSprout, vilannh and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**Now that my PM is finally working I can give a thank you to everyone who has helped me with the wedding so far. So a big thank you to:**

**AlphaSprout,**

**Katherine-Rose-Rulz,**

**Millarca666,**

**fi1102,**

**midnightstar0603,**

**and ncmiss12 for all of your thoughts, opinions and suggestions for the wedding xx**

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what on earth are you doing?" Sookie grumbles as she begins to slowly wake up. I will admit that it is my fault she has slept in all day, I kept her up most of the night and to my knowledge she did not fall asleep until about three in the morning, don't get me wrong, she could have gotten up and then come back to bed. But I have a slight feeling that she hasn't.

"Listening to our babies" I inform her, pressing my ear against the middle of her stomach rather than the side, I can hear them much better from this angle. While I am listening to their heartbeats, and their slight movements, I rub the sides of Sookie's baby bump gently, almost as if to soothe my active children. I actually cannot wait to be able to hold them in my arms.

"When's Doctor Ludwig coming around?" Sookie probes as she starts to stretch a little bit, making my cock twitch as I watch her. I must say that she looks very sexy, and this pregnancy is really boosting her libido, much to my joy.

"In just over an hour. Maybe you should shower while I make you something to eat. You haven't eaten all day, due to you sleeping, so I will make sure to make plenty of food to satisfy both you and our children's appetites" I nod my head like I have just decided on something. After that I place a soft kiss on Sookie's lips before speeding off into the kitchen to make Sookie some dinner. I cannot believe that we leave for our flight to Tromsø in just 4 hours. We have spent all week packing and the only information I gave Sookie about where we are going, is that it is colder than it is here. Much colder. So she has packed warmly, much to my relief, and I cannot wait to get her there. Tromsø is in Norway, which is practically right next door to my home land, and the only reason I chose this place is because currently it is polar nights over there. Which means that there is practically no sun at all. More time for me and my Lover to spend together is how I see it; I am also hoping that we will get to see the Northern lights while we are there. It has been many a year since I last saw them.

Other than booking flight tickets to Norway, and booking our hotel, I have also been shopping for my tux, which I have chosen. After Pam told me which colour I had to specifically get. So now I have a grey tux that I will wear with my white shirt. Pamela says that it makes me look very fetching. Which means that I can use this to my advantage, if Pam thinks I look fetching in it, Sookie will think I look very sexy and irresistible in it, therefore I will be having a very sex filled wedding night and honeymoon. Now that is definitely something to look forward to. Pam, similarly, has chosen a grey outfit, but hers is a dress. She said that she wasn't going to wear a female suit just because she was my grooms-woman, so now she is going to be wearing a grey dress. All I can say is that she is lucky that she does not feel the cold anymore.

Just as I finish preparing a meal for Sookie, she appears in the kitchen dressed in some blue jeans and the baby pink jumper I bought her a very long time ago. I'm surprised she still wears it to be honest, but to be fair it is winter.

"You're glowing" I grin at her as I take her in, she is not physically glowing like we vampires do, but she does have that famous pregnancy glow about her. I guess this must be the burst of energy the book was on about.

"Thank you for making me something to eat" she smiles as she sits at the table, I place the plate full of food down in front of her, I even made extra just in case she is still hungry.

"8 weeks pregnant, Lover. You are in your second trimester" I murmur in her ear before kissing her cheek.

I leave that with her to think about as I go to fetch our luggage to put near the door ready for us to leave. Ludwig will be here in ten minutes, she will hopefully be done in about 30 minutes, so that should give us plenty of time to get to the airport and on the plane. Luckily I will be able to spend the entire flight with Sookie, which is an added bonus really. I know that Sookie doesn't like flying, and seeing as she is pregnant as well, she'll need that extra support. Maybe I can persuade her to have sex with me in the airplane bathroom; I hear that it is very exciting and very enjoyable due to the adrenalin. But my only problem with that is that the toilets are known to be small, and what with my height and Sookie's baby bump, I don't think it could work. I may just have to settle for fingering her a little bit under the blankets. Let's just hope she can muffle her moans enough not to be noticed.

Before I leave with the luggage, I go into my draw where I pull out the wedding bands that Sookie and I picked out together, they are simple wedding bands; they are gold rings, but they have a strip of white gold around the middle. We have matching ones. I put the ring boxes inside my bag, knowing that I am least likely to lose them, before picking up all our suitcases and hand luggage. I carry them all outside into the hallways where I place them down next to the door, just in time for Ludwig to ring the doorbell. With a small grin on my face I open the door, not even Ludwig's grim face could deteriorate my happy mood.

"Ludwig, so good to see you. Please come inside" I insist, she wobbles in as I open the door wider for her; she goes straight into the living room just as Sookie comes out the kitchen eating a chocolate biscuit. She has really developed quite a craving for them since the pregnancy.

"Is Ludwig here?" Sookie asks excitedly, the second I nod she heads into the living room where no doubt Ludwig will be setting up the ultrasound scanner. My suspicions are confirmed when I walk in to find the machine already set up; Sookie is laid down on the sofa with her shirt pulled up to just below her breasts. Her wondrous baby bump on display as Ludwig begins to spread some sort of gel on Sookie's belly. It must have been cold if Sookie's facial expression is anything to go on. I go to sit near Sookie so that I can hold her hand, both of our eyes glued to the screen as we await the image of our children, almost right on cue they come onto the screen.

"As you can see here they are both in two different placenta's, and you can also see that baby two has caught up to baby 1 in the size department. That is always a good thing. After looking at this I would agree with what I last said; you are due on the 6th March and you are currently…8 weeks pregnant, which is roughly 13 weeks in a normal pregnancy" Ludwig even manages to crack a smile as she presses a random button. I can only assume she is printing the image for us.

Before Ludwig finishes up, she takes a blood sample from Sookie, as well as performs several other tests before she finally declares the children are healthy and don't seem to have any problems to what she can see. She also announces that Sookie is fit and healthy as well, so she is absolutely fine to fly. I help Ludwig pack away while Sookie goes and uses the toilet; the pregnancy has really increased her need to urinate.

"I expect my payment through the post as per usual. And here are your ultrasound photos" with that she passes us both a photo each before taking off out the front door. That must have been record timing; it took her exactly 27 minutes to complete all of that for us. She is very talented; I will make sure to include a tip for her in her payment.

"These are our children, Lover. _Our _children" I grin as I pull Sookie into my arms, my lips crashing down on hers as I kiss her passionately.

"A family, Eric, we're going to have a family. Wow…" she sighs happily as she rests her head against my chest, my hand running through her hair.

"Who is actually coming to the wedding from who we invited?" I probe as I push a strand of her hair behind her ear, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Well, there's Amelia, Tara, Tray, Pam, Jason, – we finally made up and he agreed to give me away – Sam and I did invite Alcide, but he never responded" she informs me, a small grin forming on my face. He didn't respond because I beat the shit out of him before sending him back home to his _girlfriend_. From what I know, they have gone back to Spain for a few more weeks. Just until I have calmed down.

"So we have them, and then a few people I invited. Perfect. I like the idea of only having friends and family there" I admit as I open the door for Sookie to walk out of.

"Yeah, so do I. Now come on, let me help with the luggage" Sookie tries to pick one up, but I halt her immediately.

"No, I think I can handle it. After all, I am a vampire. So you can go get your very sexy ass in that car, I have plans for us on that plane" I wink at her, making her cheeks turn that delicious red colour. I love it when she blushes. Just like she loves it when I talk dirty to her. Although that may just be the hormones making her enjoy that, but then again, what woman doesn't enjoy a bit of dirty talk?

**AN: Okay, the next chapter will be their plane ride and possibly part of their first day in Norway. Then there will be one chapter after that about one of their spare days there, and then it is the wedding! :D xx**

**Here is the link to Eric's tux:**

**http:/www(dot)my-tuxedo(dot)com/images/CK-Legend-Grey-Tuxedo(dot)jpg**

**Here is the link to their wedding rings:**

**http:/www(dot)1weddingday(dot)com/wedding-day-rings-gold-wedding-ring(dot)jpg**

**I currently don't have anything for Pam's dress other than the fact it's grey. So if anyone has any suggestions please let me know :D I would appreciate it greatly xx**


	56. Airplane Fun

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, cara-tanaka, ljhjelm49, Millarca666. ILoveVikings, ncmiss12, AudraLeeony, ashmo2000, desireecarbenell and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**Also another big thank you to AudraLeeony for suggesting Pam's dress. I have decided to use your suggestion, thank you very much xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-six

**Eric's POV**

"What are you doing, Lover?" I probe as she pulls out a big book type thing from her hand luggage; she sits the book on her knees as she fastens up the bag before sitting it in between her legs. It's a good thing this plane is lenient when it comes to people getting things out just as they are about to take off. But then again, we are in first class, plus I have paid them all a little tip to keep out of our way unless I want them to come over. This will allow me to touch my Lover intimately under the blankets if I please.

"This is a scrap book I started a couple of weeks ago" she informs me, her wonderful smile distracting me for a brief second before I shake myself out of my trance.

"What is it for?" I wanted so desperately to take it from her and look, but that would be rude. Plus her hormones have been everywhere, more than what they should be, but I will assume that is due to her having twins instead of one child, and I do not wish to send her mood swinging towards anger; especially not while she is so happy.

I must admit that I am very proud of my Lover, I was expecting her to panic about the plane; but she is being incredibly calm. I can't help wonder how long this calmness will last.

"It's a scrap book about my pregnancy. Some women say that making a little scrap book to keep pictures, or information or even your birth plan in can help you through your pregnancy. Pus it makes a great keep sake. So I thought I would try one" she smiles as she opens it up; on the first page there are pictures of me and Sookie together, one of them from the week we found out about the pregnancy. We look very happy. This picture was obviously taken after we had dealt with our little problem; I was very aggressive towards Sookie when I first found out. I regret that now, but at the time I was not thinking clearly. Luckily she forgave me, although I still do not believe I deserved it.

"That sounds wonderful, Lover. What do you have in there so far?" I inquire just as the man over the intercom announces that we are about to take off.

"I have put in just normal photos of us together, some cut out pieces of pregnant information and now I have also put in the baby scan. There's even a picture of me and yo-" she freezes there as she grips my hand in a death grip, her other hand gripping the book as she squeezes her eyes shut. The plane has literally just started moving, and it would seem that it has completely freaked my Lover out. If she wasn't pregnant, I would give her pills that would help relax her. However, she is pregnant and I do not wish to give her any type of drug. Would my blood help calm her down?

"Calm down, Lover, I am here for you. There is no need to be scared" I try to soothe her as I pull out the blanket from her bag and drape it over us so that she is at least warm. Phase one of my plan is now in play.

"Eric…I don-" I kiss her cheek lightly as I rub her thigh, then with my spare hand I move the book off of her lap and onto mine, her hand gripping my arm now. If I was human I could almost guarantee that my arm would bruise, maybe even fracture under how much pressure she is putting there. If this is the amount of pressure she is putting on now, I can only imagine how strong it will be when she's actually giving birth.

"Look at me, Sookie" I coo to her, her eyes slowly opening to focus on me as I move my hand up her skirt. I knew I had made a good decision getting her to wear one. I play with her panties before I stroke over her covered pussy, a slight moan leaving her lips. My plan seems to be working.

"How does that feel?" I query as I kiss her lips lightly, trying my hardest to distract her mind away from the plane that is still in the middle of the sky, they have not yet levelled out; they are still shooting up into the sky. But they will be stable and levelled out soon enough.

"It feels…oh" she gasps just as I hit her G-spot. She moans again, catching a few people's attentions; I couldn't help but grin to myself as I kiss her, trying to smother any other groans, moans or even whimpers she may want to release.

"You need to be quiet, Lover, you do not want people to know what we are doing now, do you?" I murmur in her ear as I twist my fingers in her before pulling out, just to thrust my fingers right back into her. She had to actually bite her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming out my name. I love having my Lover in this position. The second the man on the intercom announces that we are stable in the air and that we are free to move about, I unbuckle mine and Sookie's belts before placing the book in the bag before getting up and pulling Sookie with me. I drag her into the toilet bathroom; I inspected it earlier on and found that it was indeed big enough for us to have sex in.

Once inside I lock the door before getting her to sit on the edge of the toilet, I make sure that the toilet is clean first, of course, before I pull her to the end and rip off her panties. Once they are gone I start to lick at her pussy. Her allowing herself to moan as loud as she pleases. If everyone hears us now, I really couldn't care; I am going to make love to my horny Lover whether people care or not.

"Would you like me to carry on licking you or would you like me to just shove my cock into you right now?" and just to finish off my statement I lick her clit, ultimately sending her over the edge just as I pump my fingers into her. Well, I guess that answers my question.

"Oh, Eric!" Sookie shouts as she comes, my tongue eagerly lapping up all of her juices. Before she can even come down form her high, I have my jeans around my ankles – I went commando as per usual – and I have my cock nestled in her wet warmth, sending her over the edge yet again.

By the end of this flight my Lover won't be able to walk at this rate.

"Are you ready for your third orgasm?" I whisper in her ear as I start to slowly move in and out of her, her legs wrapping around my waist so that I can pick her up and press her against the wall, being careful of her baby bump. While I'm thrusting in and out of her, I lick around her neck, preparing her for when I take a little nip at her neck. She has fully recovered and I can finally take some of her blood again, but of course, I will still need to give her blood. As Ludwig said before, I can only take what I am willing to give.

"Can I bite you, Lover?" I probe as I stroke over her stomach, when she had the ultrasound done, we saw how very acrobatic they are. They were jumping around like a rabbit on drugs.

"Yes" she moans as she starts to move her hips with mine.

With that I plunge my fangs into her neck, just as I plunge my cock deep within her depths, my thumb stroking over her clit as I take a few pulls of her delicious blood. It is like heaven in my mouth; this is almost as good as when I got to lick her out when she was on her period. Now that was an experience to remember. After I feel I have taken enough, I pull away from her neck after I have licked at the wounds; I then offer Sookie my neck. To which she accepts as she bites on my skin, breaking it easily. That little bit of pure biting sending me over the edge, as well as Sookie, as we shout out each other's names as we come in and around each other. I must say that I enjoy plane sex very much.

"Lover, I know that you are recovering from your latest orgasm, but you need to drink some more. You haven't taken enough to replenish the amount I took from you" I tell her as I bite into my wrist, the wound on my neck has already healed, before pressing my wrist against Sookie's lips.

To my relief she takes some pulls of my blood, I allow her to have a few more than I had form her, just from the simple fact that I want to make sure she has enough. I would rather her have too much than too little.

"I love you, Lover. But I think we should be making our way back to our seats" I point out as I place her down temporarily so that I can pull my jeans back up and shove Sookie's ripped up panties into my pocket. Don't want to leave them here now, do I?

"Are you okay to walk?" I probe, keeping my hands near her in case she happens to fall. I know how I always make her legs feel like jelly after we have made love.

"I think I'm quite capable of walking, although I do feel very tired" she yawns. I smile as I give her one last lingering kiss before helping her back to our seats. Once we seated back down, Sookie rests her head on my shoulder, the blanket I pulled out earlier wrapped around her.

While she is sleeping I flick through this scrap book she has started. I wonder what people would put in these. The first page is filled with pictures of me and Sookie, one of them including a photo of me with my ear pressed up against her belly. I couldn't help but grin at that photo.

"Hello there is anything I can get or _do _for _you_?" a woman purrs. Ah, she is one of the flight attendants. I must have missed tipping her. Oh well, I can deal with her know while my Lover is asleep. I put on my best smouldering look as I pretend to check her out, but instead I was thinking about Sookie. My beautiful Sookie.

"Actually there is one thing…" I let the sentence drop as I look her dead on in the eyes.

"Oh, I am willing to do _anything_ for you" she informs me seductively as she runs her hand up my leg, instantly making my anger flare as I push her hand off of my leg.

"I have been well cared for in that area by my _Lover_, whom is asleep beside me. What I actually wanted you to do was fetch me a bottle of water and some crackers. Then I would like you to fuck off and not try to talk to me again" I shoo her off as I wrap my arm around Sookie. Showing her that my Lover is all I want. I hate it when women like this try to throw themselves at me. I shake my head as I start to think about Fangtasia, I can't say Pam or Chow will have any problems with the vermin throwing themselves at them. However, Pam will be joining us for the wedding, obviously, but for now she is caring for Fangtasia. But only for a day or two, then she will be flying out to Norway as well. The woman returns minutes later with the items I requested, I thank her for them before ushering her away, just as Sookie begins to stir.

"We are about to land. Please can everyone aboard fasten their seat belts" I woman's voice comes over the speakers.

I fasten mine and Sookie's belts before placing the book between us. This way I can distract her with pictures and notes in her scrap book.

"Look at this, Lover, I did not know you had such dirty pictures in this scrap book" I chuckles as I turn to the back page to find a picture of Sookie and me in bed together. She must have frozen one of the images from when we had our sex filmed, then printed it out as a picture. For answer Sookie goes bright red, making me laugh a full hearted laugh before I kiss her gently. I do love my Lover.

"Is it just me, or has this flight gone very fast?" Sookie probes, making me nod in agreement.

"It has, but that may have something to do with the fact we spent a lot of time in the bathroom. I got you some water and crackers" I smile at her as I pass them to her, just as the plane has landed. Perfect timing.

Sookie thanks me as she starts to pack everything back into her bag as everyone gets off of the plane, I would rather us be last anyway. What with Sookie's baby bump and all. I do not wish to risk anybody banging into her. Once everyone is off, I get up and help Sookie up and off of the plane as well, our hand luggage swung on my shoulder. I must admit I do love these backpacks; they are very useful. You can keep plenty in them. Once we have all of our luggage I pull Sookie towards the girls toilets, apparently she really needed to pee.

"Lover, here, put this on. It is going to be fairly cold once we get out of this building" I tell her as I pass her a bag that has jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt, her baby blue jumper, a coat and some furry boots I bought for her in it. I have a hat, scarf and gloves for her as well, but I think I can keep hold of them for now. I will give her them when she comes back out. Don't want to over load her with items of clothing.

**AN: The next chapter will be about their very first day…well, night…in Norway. So, what would we all like them to do? Romantic walk? Lots of sex? Dinner? Dancing? Or a combination of some of these? Or maybe some of you have ideas of your own? I would love to hear them along with your opinion xx**

**Oh, here is the link to Pam's dress (suggested by AudraLeeony) and the accessories she is going to wear are down the left hand side:**

**http:/www(dot)courtesan-boutique(dot)co(dot)uk/shop/nopcart/bunny_girl(dot)html**


	57. Essentials

**AN: Thank you to AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, ncmiss12, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"You weren't kidding when you said it would be cold" I shiver, the cold breeze whipping at me. I pull my woolly hat further down on my head so that it's covering up my ears and as much of my head as possible; I cannot believe how cold it is here, but when I look around I see that everyone else is fine. No one seems to be cold or shivering, even those who got on the same flight as us aren't cold here. My resistance to the cold is obviously a hell of a lot lower than everyone else's.

"You will warm up, do not worry about that. Once you have been here for a couple of days you will not even notice the cold. I promise" he assures me, making me sigh in relief. I hope he's right, because our wedding is taking place outside. Eric told me that he had arranged for it to happen in the park nearby to our hotel, he even managed to find a priest over here who speaks English for my benefit.

"I'll have to make sure that Amelia brings a coat along with her in case I start to freeze when we're stood getting married. Oh, did you manage to bring the ceremonial knife?" I probe, making him nod.

"Yes, it is in my luggage. I explained everything to the people doing the x-rays of the bags, he understood completely. He said that his sister got turned into a Vampire a couple of years ago and she used the ceremonial knife so that she could completely bind her and her boyfriend together. Sookie, I would just like to thank you for this. You didn't have to mix the two traditions together; we could have done the giving of the ceremonial knife at a different time; but you have been so understanding and you have allowed my way of marrying you to mix in with your way of marrying someone" he thanks me, his handsome smile warming my heart.

"Eric, we're going to be together for a long time. We're going to become one, if we're not already there, so it's only right that we do both traditions. I accept your ways, just like you accept mine" I assure him before leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him, Eric leaning down to meet me half way.

"You taste like sunshine, despite the fact that we are in the cold" he murmurs against my lips, making me blush as I bury my face in his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"So, what did you have planned for us?" I query, my excitement growing. This is my first time in this country and I can't wait to explore this place. It's so beautiful here.

"I do have some plans, but they are reserved for when we go on our honeymoon. So for now we can go to our hotel, drop off our things and get booked in. Maybe I can help you to…_warm up_. Then I will take you out exploring if you wish" he tells me with a grin.

"Oh, I definitely like that idea" I wink at him. My horniness has really upped a few notches since I hit about 6 and half weeks of my pregnancy, which is roughly 11 weeks in a normal pregnancy.

"Shall we fly, or would you rather walk to warm up a little bit? No, I think we'll walk. It will be freezing up there for you if we fly. And I don't want you getting ill, especially not while you are carrying our children" he nods his head as his decision becomes final.

"Okay" I yawn, feeling rather tired. I knew I shouldn't have slept on the plane, I always feel tired after sleeping like that.

"I think someone is tired. Maybe after we have made love you can go to sleep for an hour or two before we go exploring. After all, it is dark 24/7 here for all of December, which means more time for us to spend together" he smiles at me, making me nod. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, mine going around his waist as we walk along the stress, our suitcases being pulled behind us. My hand luggage is slung over my shoulder; Eric doesn't have any so he decided to take one of my bags off of me so that it's more even.

When we get to the hotel we go straight up to the reception desk where there is a woman sat there. She looks between us, her smile is bright and inviting; but her eyes are on Eric. It's like I don't even exist. I can hardly blame her, can I? He is like a pure God; a sex God at that.

"Hei, kjekken. Hva kan jeg hjelpe deg med?" the woman asks, she is practically eye fucking Eric. Why is it wherever I go everyone eye fucks my soon to be husband? I know he is a sex God, and very handsome, but why do none of these girls ever notice me stood beside him? Is it not obvious that he loves me and is with me?

"Snakker du engelsk?"

"Yes, I do speak English. I will assume this is for the benefit of your…" the woman trails off, obviously not knowing what to refer to me as.

"My fiancée, and yes, it is for her benefit. I hope it is not too much trouble for you. Now we would like to book in, I reserved our room a couple of weeks ago. It's under the name Northman" Eric informs her, she sighs as she starts to tip tap at her keyboard, looking as bored as ever as she tries to look for our room.

"Ah, yes, the _love room_. I hope you enjoy it" she grumbles as she practically throws the keys at Eric who catches it without even flinching.

"I suggest you watch how you treat your guests. Otherwise you could end up with no job" Eric warns her before taking my hand and guiding me over to the elevator, the bell boy taking our bags for us. I hate it when they have to carry our luggage, it makes me feel useless.

"Was that Swedish you were speaking?" I probe, figuring that I might as well learn something out of all of this. I love all the languages Eric can speak, but I will admit that I find Swedish to be the hottest. I don't know why, I just do. It's just his accent; it makes me all hot and bothered. Not that I would ever tell him that… He has a big enough ego as it is.

"No, it was Norwegian. But some people around these parts do speak Swedish, but Norwegian is their first language. English is their second and usually their third language is either Spanish or French. But some do like to take on Swedish as their third instead" he tells me.

"Eric, can you teach me some more Swedish? And can you speak Swedish more when we make love?" there is no chance in hell I am going to tell him _why_ I want him to speak more Swedish while we have sex. I will not stroke his ego, unless his ego is his cock; then I will stroke away till he shouts out my name and comes in my hand.

Oh, God. What is wrong with me? I never think things like that! But I am pregnant, which means I am hornier, so maybe I can blame that. But there is a very small part of me that knows that is a lie. I think I may be a kinky person. Oh, well that can't be too bad. Can it? Well, when you're married to a Vampire who is very big on sex, then no, it definitely can't be bad.

"Of course I can. It is nice to know that you like the language. Oh, before I forget, I also packed a few…_essentials_" he murmurs the last bit in my ear, making me shiver all over.

"What _essentials_?" I probe as I bite my lower lip, trying to be seductive. I must have succeeded because he eyes me up hungrily, his hands gripping my waist where he pulls me flush against his body; his lips attacking mine as he rubs his hard cock against my centre. It's a good thing we're in an elevator, and it's a good thing that the bell boy went in the staff elevator.

"You drive me crazy, Sookie Stackhouse. Or should I say soon to be Sookie Northman?" he grins as he kisses my cheek, his hands suddenly feeling as though they are everywhere at once. Then the elevator door had to open to announce that we had reached our floor. I sigh, felling pretty pissed off at that fact. If I could have sex with Eric in this elevator right now, I would.

"Don't worry, Lover. I have some props we can use while I make love to you" he assures me as he guides me down the corridor to our hotel room where the bell boy is already stood waiting. Eric thanks him before tipping him; once he's gone Eric undoes the door. I couldn't control the gasp that left my mouth when I got to see the room. The walls are painted a lovely red colour and the carpet is cream. Then right there in the middle of the room is a big king sized bed with cream and red bed covers and pillows. There's even a couple of heart shaped pillows on the bed and there is also rose petals, both red and white, scattered on the bed. In the next room there is a bathroom and there is even a little living area on the other side of the room.

But this bed area has my full attention.

"I have handcuffs, body oil, lubricants, a video camera and costumes. As well as whips and a few other items. What do you say we try some of these out right now?" Eric breathes in my ear, his hot breath sending me other the edge as I grab his head and pull him down for a searing kiss. I think it's a good thing that I have some sexy red lingerie on under these clothes. Eric is going to go crazy with lust when he sees them. At least I hope he will.

**AN: I think we all know what the next chapter is going to be about ;) xx**


	58. Baby names

**AN: Thank you to fi1102, ncmiss12, AudraLeeony, TheLadyKT, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ericsookieforever, desireecarbenell, Judith77, AlphaSprout and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-eight

**Eric's POV**

"Hmm, you look so…" I couldn't quite find the right words to describe her. I have got her to dress up in a saucy nurse outfit, she has on fish net stockings, a nurse hat and she has on a very short dress with layered ruffles; it has on the medical plus sign as well. She has nothing on underneath it, so I can see her bare ass and her erect nipples, not to mention her bare pussy. That amazing pussy that nestles my cock inside it perfectly.

"I look horrible. The baby bump is as blatant as a drunk dog. I look so huge!" Sookie stares down at her belly, where she does have quite the baby bump. She is eight weeks pregnant, which is roughly 3 months in a normal pregnancy, so she does have quite a big bump. But I think it's more because she has twins that she is larger than most women who are as far along as she is.

"Sookie, you look beautiful, sexy and irresistible. I find it very sexy that you're carrying our children, I also find what your about to do for me very sexy" I assure her as I finish strapping the dildo to the pillow.

After having a talk with her, we decided that we would masturbate for each other; so she is going to ride this pillow while the dildo is inside of her. And while she is humping away, I am going to be using the new REV1000. All I have to do is lubricate the inside of the machinery, then flick it on. It has 7 speeds and 7 different functions, plus it is rechargeable. It has a 5 star review and I have read that it will give you one of the best orgasms you could imagine. Although I do not quite believe that part; Sookie gives me the best orgasms anyone could ever imagine.

"Are you ready?" I probe her as she positions the dildo at her entrance, my cock sliding into the Rev1000, after I have put the lube in and started the video camera.

"Yes" she breaths as she slides onto the dildo, instantly turning me on as I start up the machine and fuck me. This thing feels fucking amazing.

All I have to do is lie here holding the Rev1000, letting that wank me off as I watch my Sookie ride the pillow, the dildo providing her with the sensation my cock would. I even put on one of those ribbed condoms on the dildo for her. That way she can experience the maximum pleasure.

"Oh, God, yes!" she moans as we stare into each other's eyes. Both of us are moaning and groaning at the feeling of our sex toys in and on us. Hmm, we should do this more often.

"Lover, I think we may need to establish a naughty draw. What with us having all these sex videos" I wink at her, making her whimper as she lifts herself up before slamming back down on her dildo. Fuck am I glad I bought her that dildo as part of her sexy toys. That's right, I have bought her loads of different sex toys; I figured that she may be very horny while I am dead to the world, therefore she needs to be able to get the pleasure she so desperately desires. That's where the sex toys come in.

"Do you like that, Lover? Do you like humping that pillow as that dildo fucks you? Do you like watching me masturbate as you _fuck that pillow_?"

"Oh, Eric. God, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me!" she shouts out, her orgasm obviously nearing very soon. While we carry on like this I start to think about what position I wish to fuck her in; oh, I think I know the perfect position.

"Come, Sookie. Come for me right now so that I can fuck you senseless" I demand her, sending her over the edge as she shouts out my name, causing me to meet my end as I come into the machine. It's a good thing this thing is easy to clean. I pull my cock out of the Rev1000 and before Sookie can even blink I'm on the bed, the dildo and soaked pillow on the floor, and I have Sookie on her knees in front of me.

She's not on all fours, she's just on her knees, her back straight and my arms wrapped around her so that I can stroke her baby bump and massage her breasts. I place my cock at her entrance, just teasing her lightly as she lets off some of those gorgeous light moans of hers that I love.

"Eric, please. Please slide your huge cock into me and fuck me into oblivion" she begs, spurring me on instantly as I slam into her from behind, ripping off her costume so I have access to her naked body, my lips grazing over the skin on her neck as my hand massages her baby bump, almost as if I am trying to soothe my children.

"Eric, I…I...God, yes. Hmmm" she moans as she starts to move backwards against me, making me groan at the feeling. Fucking hell, she feels so good around my cock.

"We need to do this more often, Lover. I love being nestled in your wet warmth" I whisper in her ear as I start to move in and out of her at an inhuman speed.

I scrape my fangs along Sookie's skin, desperately wanting to penetrate that soft skin of hers, but resisting the urge momentarily. I do not want to bite her until I want her to scream out my name; she usually always meets her orgasm when I bite her. She loves it. But she is not a fangbanger, she loves it because when I bite her, she bites me and together we share blood. It is an intimate process that Vampires do not do with simple fuck and feed fangbangers.

"Please, God, please, Eric. I want to scream your name as I come all over your cock" well fuck me; I must admit I do enjoy it when she screams out my name. It drives me fucking crazy.

"Only if you bite me, too" I reason as I present my wrist to her, she nods silently, her face contorting into one of pleasure as she places her lips near my wrist. Together we bite into each other's skin, sending each other over the edge as we shout out each other's names, my hand carrying on to rub my Lover's belly as the twins start to move around frantically with her orgasm; I can hear it. I couldn't help but grin as I try to decide if they are cheering or protesting.

"The babies are happy, at least, I think they are. They are moving very fast if my hearing is serving me correctly, here, let me listen" within a second I have her laid down on the bed, my ear pressed against her baby bump. She can calm down from her orgasm as I listen to our children move. I wonder what gender they will be.

"Rue" Sookie suddenly bursts out, confusing me instantly as I look up at her.

"What?"

"Rue. I like it, for girl" she smiles at me, completely throwing me. How the heck did we go from coming down from our orgasms, to talking about baby names?

"Rue. Yes, it does have a very nice ring to it, I will admit" I grin at her as I kiss my way back up her body until I'm laid next to her. I pull her into my arms so that I can hold her, her head resting on my chest over my unbeating heart.

I stroke through her hair as I kiss her forehead.

"Rue. It does have a ring to it, what do you think to Swayn for a boy?" I probe, putting my two cents forward on the matter of naming our children.

"I like that; we should really make a list to write all these names on. Do you have any more? Any Swedish names?"

"Swayn is Swedish. It means gatherer of swine's"

"As in pigs?" Sookie looks up at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know it isn't a meaning in name you like, but I thought the name itself had a ring to it" I try to explain as I try to think up another name.

"Um, I think I like Rurik, that's Swedish isn't it?" Sookie probes, looking at me with the most beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

"Yes, it is Swedish. It is a very nice name as well" I assure her before peering over at the clock to see that it is very late at night. Maybe I should postpone our exploring until later on, she needs sleep right now. I hear that pregnancy makes you very tired.

"I need to pee" and pee a lot if this is anything to go by on.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next chapter extra-long to make up for this xx I am also accepting baby name suggestions from here onwards xx**

**Here is link to Sookie's outfit:**

**http:/www(dot)sparklingstrawberry(dot)com/products/Saucy-Nurse-Outfit(dot)html**

**Here is link to the REV1000 for those of you who may be intrigued by it:**

**http:/www(dot)sextoys(dot)co(dot)uk/Masturbators/REV1000(dot)asp**


	59. Hours Before The Wedding

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, ncmiss12, vilannh, AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, Dani Kae, GloomDusk, AudraLeeony and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to lexi-myrnin for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, you have a face like a slapped arse" Pam puts it mildly as she walks into her hotel room; unfortunately I have to stay here with her until the wedding. It is supposedly '_bad luck_' to see the bride before the wedding, why this is the case I do not know. And how come it only applied to the actual day and not every day after you got engaged? This tradition is ridiculous, but Sookie insisted on it. And I can hardly deny my Lover now, can I? I am also hoping that during this time the babies will calm down, they have been preventing us from having sex these last two days. It has been a real pain in the ass; whenever Sookie and I get intimate, they make her sprint to the toilet so that she can be sick. It has been a complete nuisance to both me and Sookie. We are both hoping that they will give it a break for today, and hopefully for every day after today. We are, after all, getting married tonight which means that it will be our wedding night.

I have lots planned for us after we have been married, but Sookie is currently unaware of this. It will be a great surprise for her.

"How would you feel if you were not allowed to see the one _you_ love because of some idiotic tradition that _humans_ insist on following" I growl at Pam, not regretting it one bit. She has done nothing but tease me about falling in love, and no doubt she will carry on teasing me now that I am getting married and can no longer see my beloved.

"Yeah, but as you already know _I _wasn't the one to fall in love with a _human_. You were, now you suffer the consequences. Anyway, who is this priest you hired?"

"He is a good man, I had a brief talk with him a few weeks ago when we were planning the wedding and I met him yesterday. He is a Vampire friendly human, he is actually currently dating a female Vampire, not that his church know. You know how picky those Christians can be" I shake my head, feeling very thankful that Sookie is one of the good Christians who accept us Vampires.

"Humans, why they insist on believing in a God I will never know"

"Pamela, you believed in a God at one point. As did I. It is human nature; you cannot live a full life if you do not believe in something. Some humans believe in Ghosts, some believe in Santa, some even believe in UFO's and then there are those who believe in something that you can understand; in other words, God" I tell her, feeling very proud of my little speech. I remember the day Sookie told me that little speech about people believing in something; she is very wise and I love her dearly. I am glad to be able to soon call her Mrs Northman. My wife. A wife that I truly love; right from the start, even if I did not realise it until later on in our relationship.

"What are your plans for tonight and your honeymoon? If I know you, you will not want to stay here for an entire week. You'll want to be moving about and around the place. As per usual"

"Tonight I will be taking Sookie to see the Northern lights; I have prepared a bag with blankets, food, water and later on I will warm up some blood and pour that in a flask before putting it into the bag as well. That way we will be sorted. After watching the Northern lights I plan on taking Sookie back to our hotel room where I will ravish her senseless. It is only tradition that we make love after all" I grin at Pam, not feeling at all embarrassed about talking to her about me making love to Sookie.

After all, once upon a time Pam and I had sex. It wasn't love, just a fuck buddy thing that most Maters have with their child. It is only Vampire terms and how we work. Anyway, Pam is very crude minded and we have often shared stories of what we have done with a fuck and feed. It gives us both ideas of what to do with our next fangbanger. But I have never told Pam about the type of things I have done with Sookie, that is private. I do not mind her hearing us having sex, or her even knowing that we have, but never will I describe the sensations Sookie and I have shared throughout the duration of our relationship together. Normally I would share my partners with Pam, but Sookie is off limits. She is mine. Pam knows that very well.

"Hmm, sounds exciting. Now tell me about the honeymoon. I am not a big fan of these things, but it would be nice to know where your adventures lead. Plus it means I get to run Fangtasia for longer while you're gone. You never know, the staff may refer to me as being the boss instead of you" she grins at me, making me narrow my eyes at her. Little does she know, I plan on putting her in charge of Fangtasia one day; only because I want to be able to be there with Sookie and be able to help her with our children. I do not want her to feel alone through the experience. You never know, maybe one day we will move to a place where the nights are longer so we can have more time together as a family. But that will not be until our children are older. Maybe we will move here or back to my home land. We will just have to see where life will lead us.

"We will spend the next 4 days here in Norway, then the day after that we will be flying over to Germany. Sookie told me how she had always wanted to visit there, she has even been learning some German while I have been dead to the world, according to her, Swedish and German are very similar. She says that they both come from the Germanic side of the languages. We will spend three days in Germany, and then we will be flying to Paris. The city of Love. We will spend three more days there, to which we will visit many places while there, and then we will fly to Sweden where we will spend four days there. I hope to show her many thing while there" things that I don't want to tell Pam. While we are in Sweden I will be showing Sookie the land I grew up on, the land I was trained on. It has probably all changed by now, but it is still worth looking at; it is always a good thing to try and relive my old memories. I will relive those memories, before I start new memories with my Sookie and our children.

"Sounds great. So after today I will not be seeing you for two weeks? Lovely, I can break in a few new dancers" she winks at me, making me smirk.

"Good, I do not want to have to deal with those dancers. I had enough trouble with that Arianna girl. You can have the fun of dealing with them whores, I do not want any of them near me. I have my Sookie and I cannot lose her. She means more to me then they do"

"I understand. I have never seen you so happy, Eric, and to see you like this; it is fantastic. It is about time you were truly happy" she smiles at me.

"Right, it's time we get ready. You are getting married in about three hours after all" Pam announces, my nerve suddenly spiking. Nervous? No chance, I never get nervous.

**Sookie's POV**

"You look beautiful" Amelia grins at me as she finishes curling my hair. She has spent that last hour or so curling my hair into loose curls, not tight ones, just nice loose ones that look amazing. I hope it will look okay with my wedding dress.

"I'm not even dressed properly yet. I've only got on my dressing gown; I should really go put my wedding dress on, are you still okay to help me?" I probe; Amelia has agreed ages ago to help me get changed it. It would be too difficult for me to try and get that dress on by myself, especially while I'm pregnant and my baby bump is right out there. Ludwig wasn't joking when she said that the twins' growth rate would increase. If they carry on like this I'll be as big as a house and I probably won't be able to move!

"Well Tara has done your make-up, so we need to be very careful of that, bit other than that yep I should be able to help you still. How big are your heels and what does your lingerie look like?" Amelia demands, her eyes scanning around the room, trying to find my underwear and most likely my blue garter I'll be wearing around my thigh, ready for Eric to remove with his teeth after the wedding. Oh, I cannot wait for that! I just hope that the twins actually let us have sex, it's our wedding night, I really want us to make love. It's traditional! Plus I'm craving sex thanks to my horniness due to my pregnancy. It is just evil that our children make me horny, but won't let me have sex. I wonder if they prefer the toys…no chance. Eric's cock is far better than any toy. God damn it! Even my way of thinking has changed, my mind _always_ reverts back to sex.

Whether that's due to the pregnancy or me spending too much time with Eric, I do not know.

"So, had the sexy Viking told you were he is taking you for your honeymoon? Or are you remaining here?" Amelia probes, and I swear I almost hit her.

"Hey! That sexy Viking is _mine_. You have Tray" I warn her, making her laugh as she hugs me.

"Oh, Sook. You know I'm only joking. I love Tray with all my heart; it would kill me if anything were to happen to him. Anyway, we have a lot planned" Amelia grins at me, obviously hiding something.

"Amelia…" I probe her, waiting for her to crack and tell me. She's hiding something, I know she is.

"I'll tell you after the wedding. Today is all about you, and no one else. Plus you still haven't answered my last question"

"No, he has not told me. He says it's all a big secret. He planned our wedding here without telling me, he likes to keep me guessing" I giggle; my mood lightening up as I think about our wedding. I'm going to be married in less than three hours.

I'm going to be Mrs Northman.

Just then my phone starts ringing, and when I look at the screen I see that it's Eric. I couldn't help but smile as I answer the phone.

"Hey" I greet him with a slightly seductive tone. Might as well tease him, he won't tell me about our honeymoon, so I will tease him.

"Lover, just hearing your voice is like heaven. Why can we talk, but not see each other?" he probes, his wonderment obvious.

"You should be thankful, we're not supposed to talk either, but I'm making an exception. I need some form of Eric, and those videos of us on that IPod you bought me; well, they don't quite fill in my need to see you. But I guess just hearing your voice is great" I smile into the phone, Amelia making a _'you so did not'_ face as she points to the IPod on the side. I cannot believe I let that little bit slip; I guess I forgot she was here when I heard his voice. Oh, well. I wonder if we will be making any more videos while we're away from home. That would be great. especially while my libido is up.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will be their wedding, so it will be **_**extra-**_**long as you can imagine. So do bear with me if it is a few days late; but hopefully it won't be :D xx**

**I am also still accepting any ideas for baby names you would like to put forward xx**


	60. The Wedding

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, rubycherrylips, ncmiss12 and Baronessjai for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty

**Eric's POV**

"Are you _nervous_?" Pam laughs as we stand under the trellis, the priest is stood next to me and Pam stood to the other side of me, this is our make shift alter seeing as Sookie didn't want to get married in a church; I couldn't help but glare at her as I readjust my tie again. I can hardly be mad at her can I? She is telling the truth, I am nervous; but what sane man, or Vampire for that matter, wouldn't be nervous when stood here, only minutes away from seeing his bride walk down that aisle. To be only a short amount of time away from marrying the girl of his dreams. The woman who he will spend eternity with; the woman who is carrying his children. Specifically, I am marrying the woman of my dreams, who I will be with for the rest of eternity and she is carrying _my _children. I breathe out a long held breath, despite me not having to breathe, as I stare down the aisle.

"Eric, she'll turn up. Stop worrying yourself, she loves you" Pam assures me quite literally just as the wedding music begins. It's the traditional bride walking down the aisle music, and me, along with the rest of the audience, watch impatiently as we wait for Sookie to appear. But my long nervous wait is soon rewarded when I see the most stunning woman appear at the bottom of the make shift aisle Pam made for Sookie to walk down. I swear to God my jaw was on the ground as I watch my Lover slowly step towards me up the aisle, she's holding onto her brother's arm and behind them are Sookie's bridesmaids. But my eyes were not on them, no, my eyes were on the beautiful woman dressed in the most gorgeous wedding dress as she walked towards me; a huge smile on her face as we lock eyes. It was almost like that one smile demolished all the nervousness that had built up in me. And her dress, God that dress, it made her look so sexy, so irresistible and the little patterns on her dress looked like snowflakes. I wonder if she is hoping it will snow.

When Sookie gets to me I pull her into my arms for a quick hug where I kiss her neck tenderly, just wanting to taste her skin and feel her against me to make sure that this is indeed real.

"You look breath taking, Lover" I murmur as I slide my hands down her arms so I can hold her hands, her baby bump I showing and I can't help but lay my hand there for a brief period before taking her hand again, my eyes meeting hers as she blushes.

"You look good, too" she giggles, making me grin at her as the priest begins the ceremony. We have arranged it so that after we have said our vows, the ones we created, Sookie will present me with the ceremonial knife to which I will accept. We will share blood, not that the audience will see if my shifty ways work correctly, then we will present the rings to each other. We will then be pronounced Vampire and wife, which means that we will officially be married in both Vampire and human terms.

Then it will be our wedding night and honeymoon. I must admit that I think we will be spending most of that time indoors, if you get what I mean. I came fully prepared so that we could try different methods and ways. It will be a jolly honeymoon.

"The couple will now say their vows, to which they have prepared. Eric, would you like to begin" the priest nods to me, making me nod my acceptance as I look Sookie dead on in the eyes, I squeeze her hands briefly to which she returns the gesture as she smiles at me. Waiting for me to start.

"Sookie, I will admit that I never thought I would marry again. I was married in my human years, as you know, and with that wife I had 3 living children to which I had to leave when I was turned. I have spent the last 1000 years pitying any and every man who has fallen in love with a woman; I personally never believed in love, I always thought that it was a feeling you had to force to develop. But when I met you, it all changed for me. I think I may have fallen for you the second I met you, that would certainly explain why I left my phone number in your phone, that was very unlike me. But there was this part of me that wanted to see you again. And surprisingly enough, it wasn't my manhood" Sookie laughed at that, as did Pam and some of our guests. Her brother Jason, however, did not look pleased.

"You have made me a better man, Sookie, you have shown me so many things in the amount of time we have been together. You have shown me _how _to love; you have shown me _what_ love feels like. But most of all, you have made me feel almost…human. With you I do not feel uncomfortable or hated, I feel loved and accepted. Something that I have not felt in a very long time. You are my Lover, the mother of my child, my soon to be wife; but most all, you are my friend. You are the one person I can always rely on, because, Sookie Stackhouse, I love you" I murmur that last part so only my Lover, and some Vampires in the audience, can hear. She has tears streaming down her cheeks by the end of my vows; I quickly wipe them away with my thumbs, my hands cupping her cheeks as she rests her hands over mine. Her smile never faltering throughout this.

"Sookie, would you like to say your vows now?" the priest insists, Sookie nodding enthusiastically as she takes a deep breath, probably to calm herself and shoo away the tears.

"I have only had a minimal amount of relationships in my life; what am I saying? I've had two including you. The last one I had, he treated me okay but there was no love there, I realise that now. I was just a play thing for him and when he cheated on me, boy, did it hurt. But after leaving him, I realised that I was better off without him, that I didn't care about him in that way. So that night when I met you, I didn't think we were going to escalate to anything; but now that we have, I'm so glad we did. I am thankful to God that we met again, I am thankful to God that we got together. I am also thankful that you saw me worthy of being your wife" she has to stop there to take a deep breath as she wipes away her tears, if she keeps this up I fear that I may begin to cry. Only my Lover could reduce me to tears.

"Anyone who has met you would think that you're a heartless unlovable man. But you're not, you're the sweetest, most handsome, most caring man I have ever met. You have always protected me, always been there for me. I love you, and together, me and you, we can raise these babies. We _are_ a family, no matter what anyone says. I love you, always and forever" she sobs, her emotions overwhelming her. I instantly pull her into my arms so that I can soothe her, I am breaking the tradition a bit here, but I cannot stand to see her cry; even if they are happy tears.

"There, there, Lover" I comfort her as I stroke through her hair, the babies are moving again. I can hear them. I couldn't help but grin to myself as we move away from each other, our eyes meeting again before Sookie turns around to collect the ceremonial knife from one of her bridesmaids, Amelia I believe, before she turns back to me.

"I want to give you this, to symbolise our love and to make this official in Vampire terms as well as human" she informs me as she passes me the knife. I accept the knife before leaning down to kiss her, breaking the tradition again, but who cares. While we are kissing I make sure to cut my tongue and Sookie's tongue; she gasps a little bit at the slight pain but she soon forgets about it as our blood mixes together. I said we would share blood without anyone seeing. When I pull away from her I see that she is in a day dream like state before she shakes herself out of it, giggling a little bit as a young boy, Sookie's second cousin Hunter I think, gives us the rings. I take the thinner one out of the box; it is gold with a white gold strip around the middle, where I place it on Sookie's fingers. Her marriage finger. She collects the thicker one that matches hers as she places it on my finger. That's it, I am forever marked hers. I will make sure to never take this off unless absolutely necessary.

"You may kiss the bride" the priest announces, making me grin as I grab Sookie and dunk her, our lips attaching in a heated, passionate and loving kiss. And that's when it happened; it began to lightly snow; but not enough to ruin my plans for our wedding night. Just enough to make this night even more romantic.

"I love you, Mrs Northman" I whisper in her ear as I pull her back up to a standing position, my arms wrapped safely around her to make sure she is supported.

"As I love you, Mr Northman" she smiles as she leans up and kisses me again.

"I have a lot planned for our wedding night; I think I should get you back to our _love room_ so that you can get changed into something warmer. Leave the garter on as well; I plan on removing that later on" I smirk at her, her cheeks flaring red again as I pick her up bridal style and carry her down the aisle, everyone cheering for us as Sookie throws her bouquet to which Amelia catches. Hmm, interesting. I wonder if that tradition is accurate. We'll just have to wait and see.

For now I am taking Sookie to see the northern lights, not that she knows, and I will make love to her there and I will also remove her garter there. I even have plenty of blankets to make sure we are warm, plus some food, hot drinks and warm blood for us. We are having our reception tomorrow evening, going against tradition again, and after that is done our honeymoon shall begin. That means two weeks of pure love making and spending time with my Lover. A dream come true. _Sookie_ is my dream, and that has come true.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this wedding and the next chapter will be about their wedding night, as well as Sookie's view on the actual wedding, and then I think you can guess the rest of the chapters ;)**

**Here are a list of names for boys and girls, please let me know your favourite boy and girl names it would be a great help for me xx**

**Boy Names**

**Jayden**

**Carson**

**Landon**

**Michael**

**Gwaine**

**Kayden**

**Mylo**

**Hayden**

**Sigrun**

**Axel**

**Nikolaus**

**Girl Names**

**Rue**

**Evelance**

**Taylor-Mae**

**Kallie-Anne**

**Madelyn**

**Elisabet**

**Sibylla**

**Signay**

**Rowan**

**Sky**

**Lillian Grace**

**Roweena**

**Schyler (pronounced Skyler)**

**Tayah**

**Or if you have any other suggestions, please do put them forward, I always struggle with deciding on names xx**


	61. Northern Lights

**AN: Thank you to GothArtiste101, bookworm2009, opalsfire, AshleyDelVecs, desireecarbenell, TheLadyKT, GloomDusk, Rubycherrylips, ljhjelm49, AudraLeeony, ILoveVikings, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, Judith77, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, VampSexual, pk22477, ashmo2000 and Tynee23 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-one

**Sookie's POV**

Growing up I never thought I would meet a lovely man who would treat me right, find a man who could accept me for me. Then again, I never expected to meet a Vampire when I was younger. I grew up with my disability, which I am starting to think of as a gift, thinking that I could never be with any man because I would be able to hear his thoughts. I never expected to marry or to have children; but here I am. I'm marrying the man, well, Vampire, of my dreams and I am carrying his children. _Our_ children. Everything that I have always wanted to happen is happening. I realised that when I walked down that aisle, when I saw Eric stood there grinning like a fool in his grey suit, matching Pam who was admiring my dress. I realised that everything I could ever want or need was right there in front of me.

The wedding, in my opinion, was sweet and lovely. Eric hugged and kissed me with no shame, he held me when I cried, and he said the most heart-warming things in his vows. We kissed like love struck teenagers when we shared blood and after we were announced husband and wife. It was the best day of my life; I love him with all my heart. I really do. He's planned out so many surprises for me for both our wedding and our honeymoon. Heck, he's even taken me back to the hotel and told me to get dressed warmly. Luckily for me, and him, I did buy a winter red and white dress that does look similar to a wedding dress. I thought it would be a good idea, I had this feeling that Eric would take me outside for our wedding night. After pulling on the long sleeved off shoulder red dress that has white material around the top and the bottom as well as around the bottom of my sleeves, I look myself over in the mirror. Debating as to whether I should wear the white hat that comes with it or not. I already look dressed up enough for winter, not to mention that I look very Christmassy.

"Definitely no" I shake my head as I grab a jacket that I put in a bag just in case I get cold. I take one final look in the mirror before emerging out of the hotel room where Eric is stood in the hallway waiting for me; his eyes light up the second he spots me.

"You look…beautiful. I hope you still have that garter on"

"Of course I do. I look forward to you pulling it off with your teeth" I wink at him as he picks me up bridal style. Throwing my bag over his shoulder as he goes.

"We shall fly, Lover" Eric announces as we get outside just before he shoots into the sky. I hold onto him for dear life as the cold breeze and light snow flakes whip at my face.

"I'm sorry, Lover" Eric murmurs in my ear as he turns his back to the wind so that he is getting the pummelling and not me. I close my eyes until we land, and when I open my eyes I find that we are near a cliff, a stable cliff at that, and in the sky is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The northern lights.

"Eric, it's…just wow" I smile, and when I go to look at him I see that he's used his Vampire speed to set us up a little picnic on the ground. I can feel tears run down my cheeks as Eric takes my hand in his as he pulls me down gently to sit in front of him between his legs, my back leant against his chest. The next thing I know he's produced a cup of hot chocolate that he passes to me before I feel his hands rest over my baby bump.

"Today has been wonderful, Sookie. I got to marry you, the woman of my dreams, today and now we are watching the northern lights as we cuddle" he breathes in my ear; is it bad that he is actually really turning me on right now?

"You are driving me crazy, Lover" Eric tells me as his hand slides up my dress, dragging the material up with him, until his hand makes it to my panties where he feels around them.

"A _thong_? My, my, Lover" I could hear the excitement in his voice as he buries his hand deep inside of my panties; his fingers massaging my clit and folds.

"Oh, God" I moan as I start to rock my hips against his hand.

"That's it, Lover, fuck my fingers" Eric encourages me as he slides two of his fingers into me, making me whimper. He feels so good! I love it when he touches me like this.

"Eric, if we're going to make love. I want to be in the hotel room. I want us to be naked" I groan as he pushes his fingers deeper into me. The northern lights now becoming a distant memory as my mind takes hold of this experience. I wish Eric did this more often, I love it when he fingers me. What is wrong with me? That is such crude thinking for me…

"Do not worry, Sookie, I will make you come right here; then we will head back so that I can fuck. You. Senseless" he pumps his fingers into me hard with each of those last three words. Making me moan at the feeling.

"Yes, right there, Eric!" I shout as he hits my G-spot. Boy, do I love it when he finds that special spot, because once he has it found out, he persists to push it to make me feel the most pleasure possible. I could feel Eric's fingers feeling around my walls, only stimulating me further before I finally come with a shout.

"Damn…" I trail off in a daze as Eric places kisses up my neck, at some point he moved the hot drink from my hands, and the next thing I know he's on top of me, his handsome face only mere inches away from mine.

"Would you like to stay here a little bit longer, Lover? Or would you like to go back to the hotel so that we," he rubs his bulge against my soaked panties "can have some fun?" he grins before leaning down and kissing me, his tongue soon entering the equation.

"Definitely back to the hotel. I need you right now, Eric, but I want a photo of us right here first" I tell him. I know that Amelia, Tara, Jason and a professional photographer were taking photos at the wedding, but they aren't here to take photos of this. Eric smirks at me as he repositions us so that the northern lights are behind us, he extends his arm out as far as he can before he snaps a picture of us on his IPhone.

"How does this look, Sookie?" he probes as he shows me the picture, you can see us all happy, smiley and cuddled up together and right there behind us you can see the northern lights.

"Perfect" I whisper, then in the next second he has us both shot up in the air again, our little picnic setting left behind along with my bag that has my jacket in it.

"Do not worry about that, my Lover. Pam will come and clean it up, all I have to do is send her a quick text" he informs me as he zooms through the air. Within seconds of touching the ground, Eric has us up in our hotel room, both of us in nothing more than our underwear. I even still have my garter on.

"Hold on, Lover. I want to set this camera up. I have set it so that all I have to do is click this button and it will take a picture. Just in case we wish to capture any moment that may happen tonight" he breathes in my ear before disappearing for what seems like only a second as he sets up the camera. Soon enough he is back and knelt between my legs. His lips placing kisses down my thigh until he gets to my light blue garter. He grips it between his teeth, his eyes locking with mine, before he slowly pulls it down my leg, the camera snapping a picture.

I lift my leg up so that he can pull it all the way off; once it has been disposed of he kisses his way back up my body.

"Stand up, Lover. I want the camera to take a picture of you in this sexy lingerie" Eric orders as he gets up, pulling me up to stand in front of him, my back to the camera. He dunks me slightly so that the camera captures my breasts as well as my ass. Eric must really like this thong. The second the flash has gone off, Eric has me back on the bed; his lips everywhere as he kisses the swell of my breasts, his fingers hooking around the straps of my thong that he snaps so that he can throw my underwear away. He soon has my bra gone, and his boxers; his erect cock is rubbing all over my pussy. He is such a big tease.

"Lover, I have many other toys with me. Would you like to use any of them? I have lubricants, body oils, handcuffs, blindfolds, a whips, a portable pole; I even have a sex swing with me. Do any of those catch your fancy? Or would you rather us make love in the good ole fashioned way with no props, just man and wife?"

"Oh, deffinitely the good old fashion way. Your cock is enough for me, it always will be" I grin at him before pulling him down for a searing hot kiss.

**AN: I would like to note that no matter what, the next chapter will be very steamy and dirty ;) xx**

**Here is the link to Sookie's dress:**

**http:/wedding-splendor(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/04/1273431(dot)jpg**


	62. Wedding Night Fun

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, ashmo2000, AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, rubycherrylips, AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings, VAlady, Baronessjai and TheLadyKT for reviewing xx**

**I would just like to apologise now for any mistakes you may find in this chapter, but I promise to sort it out ASAP xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Just relax, Lover" I murmur to her as I kiss my way down her body, making sure to let my fangs scrape over her skin lightly; she loves the stimulation it provides to her. I make sure to stop when I get to her breasts, letting my lips encircle her hard nipple so that I can suck on her breast like a baby to their mother's teat. Hmm, I wonder if I baby will breast feed…

"Oh" Sookie gasps when I bite down lightly on her nipple, my thumb and index finger pinching her other nipple, making sure that both are receiving the same amount of attention. I run my tongue all around her nipple before swapping over to her other nipple and repeating the process. By the time I leave her breasts, which have become larger with her pregnancy, her nipple are erect and standing. I couldn't help but smirk to myself as I kiss down her belly towards her pussy.

My hand has already made its way there and I can feel through the thin fabric just how wet she already is for me. I hook my fingers on either side of her thong before snapping the thing straps and discarding her thong onto the floor. Her pussy now bare to my gaze, mouth and fingers.

"Tell me what you want, Lover" I demand, wanting to hear those dirty words she knows I love roll off of that lovely tongue of hers.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to lick me, suck me and fuck me with your fingers until I scream out your name and come all over this bed" wow, my Lover really has outdone herself here. She even swore, which is very rare for me Lover considering how her Gran brought her up with manners. But right now, manners are the last thing on our mind. Pleasure should be the only thing filling my Sookie's mind.

"Your wish is my command" I wink at her as I bring my head down so that I am face to face with her dripping wet pussy. She is so fucking wet. I lean forward and lick up her slit, two of my fingers pushing into her for now. I want to stretch her a little bit more and then I will try three fingers, then four and if she can take it, I will try to fist her a little. Slowly I move my fingers in and out of her, her moans only increasing with every pump into her.

"Eric" she whimpers as she knits her hands in my hair. I grin against her pussy as I lick her clit, adding another finger into her pussy. We're up to three now.

"Do you like this, Lover?" I whisper as I push my three fingers deeper into her.

"Yes, God, yes" she shouts out as she moves her hips against my hand; I take that opportunity to delve another finger into her. Her gasp sounding like heaven to my ears.

"Would you like me to fit my fist into your tight little pussy?"

"Yes, please. Please, Eric" she begs, giving me all the encouragement I need as I pull my fingers out of her. Only so I can lube my hand up with lubricant, I don't want to hurt her.

"Are you ready, Lover?" I inquire; her only response is to whimper while nodding her head in permission. I grin to myself as I slowly slide each finger into her one by one, hooking my thumb behind my fingers as I push into her pussy until I get to my knuckles, this is the part where all my concentration is required.

After a few minutes of twisting my hand I finally have my entire hand inside of her.

"Oh, God!" Sookie screams out as I stroke her walls, she is very tight. I keep twisting my hand inside of her, my fingers tickling her walls as I try to find her G-spot. Once I have it located I press against it several times as I move my hand in and out of her until she finally comes with a shout.

"Eric!" she screams as she comes all around my hand. Before she can come down from her high, I have all her womanly juices licked up, after I have removed my hand obviously, and I have my cock nestled inside her wet warmth; sending her over into another orgasm as she comes again, shouting out my name before she is reduced to whimpering again.

"Do you like this, Lover?" I murmur in her ear as I start to slowly move in and out of her, her walls starting to clamp down on my cock already, her wet pussy driving me crazy. I fear that I may come soon at this rate. But I plan on her getting at least _one_ more orgasm before I meet my end. I crash my lips down onto hers where I kiss her passionately, my tongue barging its way into her mouth – not that she minded.

"Eric, please let me ride you" she begs, her body writhing under me. Within seconds I have her straddling my waist as I lay on my back on the bed. I grip Sookie's hips as she starts to rock against me with full force, her hands sliding down her body to land on top of mine.

"Your hands are in the wrong place" Sookie pants as she slowly slides my hands up her body until they land on her breasts. Boy do I love my Lover's upped libido thanks to our wonderful unborn children. I will make sure they are spoiled when they are born as a reward for giving me this minx I have right now.

"Eric, Eric, Eric!" she shouts as she has her third orgasm, throughout her high she carries on to rock against me as I thrust up into her, my hand stroking , pinching and massaging her breasts.

"That's it, Sookie, keep going. Fuck me, ride me, make me shout your name, Lover, as I come inside of you" I encourage her as I thrust up into her with twice as much force, making her scream out with pleasure.

I watch as my lover goes into overdrive as she humps me at full speed, this is extraordinarily hot, especially with her enlarged breasts bouncing and the sight of her baby bump on show. But I am more focused on the breasts. Sookie lifts up off of me before slamming back down, sending me over the edge as I roar with my orgasm. But that doesn't stop my Sookie, no, she keeps on going, making our wedding night even better. She has a layer of sweat covering her body and her breaths have been reduced to short little pants. I quickly move us around on the bed so that I have Sookie on all fours on the bed, me behind her as I start to slam into her with force.

"Fuck, Lover, you feel so God damn good" I growl in her ear as I slam into her hard, making her scream out with another orgasm. What are we on now? Four? Let's see if I can get this up to five.

"Yes, yes, keep going. Right there" she cries out as she moves backwards onto my cock. This has got to be some of the best sex we have ever had. If not _the_ best.

"That's it, Sookie. Take my cock and let me fuck you into oblivion" I yell as I slam into her one more time, sending myself over the edge with my second orgasm, but I don't stop there. I quickly move us so that I am laid on my back, Sookie straddling my waist but this time she is facing away from me. I can see her back and she is facing the wall. She quickly clicks onto the idea as she starts to fuck me. Her hips moving with speed, my cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy with ease. I don't think I have ever met a woman who has been this wet before. She will probably soak the bed and me at this rate. But my fucking God is this hot!

Sookie carries on to pant and moan, as well as whimper and groan as she rocks against me while I thrust up into her with every opportunity. This is fucking amazing.

"That's it, Sookie. Keep going, I'm so close" I beg her, surprising myself but she seems unfazed as she quickly speeds up, adding some roughness to her moves before we finally both meet our end. Both of us screaming, shouting, whimpering, moaning and just plain coming.

"Jesus, Lover. You do know how to please a man" I compliment her as I pull her beside me so that she is cuddled into my side, Sookie still trying to catch her breath.

"Is this coming from the man who just gave me five orgasms? I only gave you a measly two" she pouts, making me chuckle.

"Actually, Lover, you gave me three extraordinary orgasms. You were amazing" I assure her as I kiss her gently, loving the feeling of her lips against mine.

"I want to up your orgasms up to four" and before I can ask how she starts to kiss her way down my body, under the bedsheet where I feel her tongue lick my cock, immediately making me hard again. I could almost feel her grinning as she takes my cock into her hot wet mouth. She keeps up this routine, her tongue licking at me, her teeth grazing and nipping at my cock, her hands fondling my balls until I finally roar with my _fourth_ orgasm.

"You drive me crazy, Lover" I tell her as she comes back out from under the covers, her eyes holding that mischievous spark to them.

"I love you" she whispers.

"As I love you, my Lover"

"Can we use that swing tomorrow?" it would seem that my Lover is all up for kink. I will make sure her experience with this swing is the best, she will be begging me to use that swing with her every day if I have my way. And that is a thought I like the sound of.

"Only if you'll dress up as a sexy Nurse" I reason with a smirk, making her nod eagerly as she cuddles to me. She releases a small yawn, informing me that I have worn my Sookie out.

"Today has been amazing, Sookie. Or should I say _Mrs Northman_?" I grin as I give her one last kiss.

"I like the sound of that" she yawns before she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

**AN: How was that for you all? Was it a good wedding night in your opinion? And I would like to apologise again for any mistakes, I don't have time to proofread it and I can't find any available beat readers right now, but I promise to sort any mistakes out ASAP xx**

**Happy Christmas everyone, hope you all have a good one :D xx**


	63. Morning After

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, desireecarbenell, VAlady, rubycherrylips, ILoveVikings, Millarca666, ashmo2000, CHEEKY-HERMONIE, TeaCupHuman, Judith77, pugsmom13, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-three

**Sookie's POV**

Why can't I just sleep forever? Or at least wake up without that horrid soreness between my legs. I think Eric worked my pussy too hard last night, in fact, thinking back to it he put his _whole_ hand inside of me. His hand his huge and it was all the way inside of me. Just the thought makes me close my legs instantly. I must have been in a world of pleasure if I didn't think like this last night, but then again, I got five orgasms last night. My mind was probably in lala land. As I stretch I feel around the bed, trying to find the solid body of my Eric that was there last night when I fell asleep, but all I can find is an empty space and some ruffled up covers. With a groan I roll out of bed, quite literally role, I feel so drained. I was careful of my baby bump of course. Once that deed is done I get up, looking around the dark room, trying to find which way it is to the door. Where the heck is the light switch in here anyway?

After some exploring around the walls I eventually do find the door, which I yank open to the bathroom. Oh sweet toilet. Why does being pregnant have to make you pee so much? It's a nightmare really, if you think about it. You will be completely fine one minute while you're walking around town. Then _BAM!_ You need to pee and you have no clue where the hell the toilets are. It can be really inconvenient sometimes. After my sweet release I go through my whole clean up routine, I even jump into the shower where I give myself a good scrub. I'm all sticky down below from last night. And considering Eric had three orgasms, and he is a very large man with, as most likely, large sperm count, you can imagine just _how_ much of his come got on me. While I'm in the shower I make sure to give my hair a thorough wash, considering that we are holding our reception today; I couldn't help but be thankful that I shaved yesterday. I just have no energy to be stood up for ages while I remove hair.

I switch off the water before climbing out of the shower where I wrap the towel around my body. I grab a smaller towel off of the hook; I throw my hair over my head where I wrap it up in the towel so that it can dry sat upon my head wrapped in the towel. No doubt the towel will fall off. It always does. Walking out of the bathroom I do a double take of the room, just to see if Eric is anywhere in sight. But, nope, he isn't here. Where is he then? With a sigh I go over to my suitcase where I hunt through my bag, trying to find the dress that I had chosen to where for the reception, I don't want to wear my wedding dress again considering that we will be dancing. I would only end up falling over the length of my dress if I did where it. And while I'm pregnant, that is a risk I don't want to take.

"Here it is!" I cheer as I pull it out of my suitcase, and it isn't even creased. Thank you, Amelia, for giving me that foil sheet thing that you put between your clothes when you fold them. It has saved me from doing ironing.

Luckily Pam won't be able to have a hissy fit at me, seeing as this dress is still white anyway. It's a short strapless dress that comes to about mid-thigh, it's fitted around my breasts and on the back of the dress there is some ruffled satin hanging down and it goes to my ankles, roughly. Over all, it's a very elegant white dress that I love, but I will admit that I love my wedding dress more, but then again, what woman wouldn't love their wedding dress more? I lay out my outfit on the bed, putting the silvery white open toed heels I'm going to wear in front of the bed, before I dig through my suitcase again to grab my hair dryer. I quickly blow dry my hair until it is in soft _dry_ waves over my shoulder, and when I am satisfied with that I put it all away and grab a pair of black hip jeans (so that it fastens under my baby bump) and a light blue long-sleeved top that I pull on. If the clock in our room is correct, our reception doesn't start for another three hours or so; which means I can go get something to eat. I am starving after all.

Plus there is the little task of finding Eric…

It shouldn't be too hard to find a 6ft4; blonde, well-built Vampire Viking should it? Nah, of course it won't be. With a groan on my face, and my determination to find my husband, I make my way out of the room and towards the elevator, after I have pulled on my Nike trainers of course. I certainly don't want to be walking around here barefooted.

"Excuse me, have you seen my husband anywhere?" I probe the lady on the reception desk; it's the same woman who was practically stripping Eric while she humped at the table. I hate it when women like her try to hit on men who are taken, especially when the men's better halves are stood right next to them.

"Tall, blonde and handsome? Yeah, he went that way," she motions towards the café area of the hotel "but he was with another woman" she smiles at me.

The only other woman I could think it could be is Pam, Amelia or Tara. Speaking of Amelia, she never did get round to telling me what she wanted to tell me. I'll have to get that out of her tonight at the reception. What's the bet that she's knocked up as well?

"What did this woman look like?" I probe, needing to hear the description before I go into that café with all guns blazing.

"She's taller than you, has curly dark hair; she also has bright eyes that hold so much adventure, unlike yours. And she's very skinny, a man magnet if you will" she grins, obviously realising that every time she compares that women to me she is making me more self-conscious of my appearance. Evil cow.

"Thanks" I mutter as I take off towards the café. I'm not going to start screaming and shouting or throwing accusations around, at least, not yet. I'm sure Eric has an explanation. He wouldn't even dream of cheating on me, I mean, we're married. He loves me. I'm the mother of his children. He wouldn't hurt me like this would he?

_No, he wouldn't, stop doubting yourself._ My mind chastises me.

When I walk into the café I spot Eric instantly, he's sat at a cosy little round table – which looks tiny compared to him – with the woman the receptionist described. Do I go over to him? Or do I just turn around and walk away. I don't really get to make that decision considering that my feet are already moving me in that direction, my mind already building up millions of nasty comments.

"Sookie" Eric smiles at me as he stands up, opening his arms for me to go hug him, but I wasn't going to fall for his deploy.

"Eric, who is she? And why weren't you in bed when I woke up?" I demand. I have no idea if this is actually _my_ emotions or whether this is _my_ emotions _emphasised_ by the pregnancy.

"Sookie, this is Maria-Star. She was our photographer for our wedding; she has developed all of our photos for us and wanted us to have them. I didn't want to wake you so I decided to come and collect them myself, plus I went to the store to buy you these" he grins as he grabs something from under the table before presenting me with a bouquet of yellow and red tulips.

"Oh, Eric" I sigh as I accept the flower, my anger and crazy wife act dropping. I knew that he would never cheat on me.

"Sookie, I love you. I would never cheat on you, and you know that. I have a feeling that someone gave you the impression that I may have been off escorting girls behind your back?" he trails off, obviously able to read me like a book.

"The receptionist. It's just how she described Maria-Star. She also kept comparing her to me and by the end I felt ugly and unloved. I shouldn't have let her manipulate me like that, I'm very sorry" I apologise to the both of them. Eric pulls me into his arms where he hugs me, Maria-Star telling me that it's okay and that she'll see me at the reception. I smile at her and wave her off as she walks out of the café; she said something about needing to meet up with a man.

"Lover, do not ever listen to anyone who tries to put you down. You are beautiful, breath taking, magnificent. I will always love and cherish _you_, not anyone else, _you_. Now, how hungry are you and our children? You can eat anything your heart desires" he assures me as he rubs up and down my arms, a small smile on his face. I love how he can show me so much affection in public and not care. Most men, even human men, can't do this without feeling embarrassed, especially if their friends or a business associate is in their presence.

"I really fancy some eggs on toast, and pancakes, and cherries. Oh, and maybe a chocolate milkshake too" yep, the babies are very hungry. Eric gives off a light chuckle as he kisses me gently before pulling out my chair for me.

"If that is what my Lover desires, then that is what my Lover shall have. Have you sorted out your reception party dress yet? I cannot wait to see you in it" he grins as he motions for a waiter to come over to us.

"Yes, I have it laid out on the bed; I think you will enjoy it greatly. Oh, I need to talk to you about tonight as well" I inform him, he nods his head in acceptance of that as he gives the waiter my order and his order for some blood. It's strange being able to spend practically all day with Eric. I must admit I love these polar nights here. It's always dark, which means that Eric can stay up longer. But he does have to sleep for a few hours in the morning, well, that's what he told me. I'm usually asleep anyway, so I don't think I've really noticed that yet.

"So, what about tonight would you like to talk about?" Eric probes after the waiter has disappeared.

"About that costume. I've already dressed up like a sexy nurse for you, and a school girl. So I thought we could try something else tonight" I grin at him, knowing full well what costume I want to try. I even have it in my suitcase.

"Oh, really, and what would that be, Lover?" now I have his complete and utter attention, not that I didn't have it before. Just to tease him further I grab the pile of pictures Maria-Star left for us, I start to slowly flick through them, just to wind Eric up. I love to see him get impatient.

"I have a Viking vixen costume. It's probably not as sexy as the nurse's one, but I thought you might appreciate the imagery" I tell him, hoping that he does indeed like the idea otherwise I am making a huge fool of myself.

"Can I dress up as my Viking self then? It will be fun to be able to pillage your village on that swing in these costumes" he grins, his innuendo going straight to my lady bits, my soreness being forgotten about almost instantly. Tonight is going to be _very_ fun, indeed.

**AN: Here is the link to Sookie's dress and the shoes she will be wearing; it's in the same image:**

**http:/www(dot)dressespro(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/white-short-prom-cocktail-dresses(dot)jpg**

**Also, which Sexy Viking costume do you prefer:**

**http:/costume-discount(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2010/09/(dot)jpg**

**http:/img(dot)costumecraze(dot)com/images/vendors/california/01014-Adult-Deluxe-Sexy-Viking-Vixen-Costume-large(dot)jpg**

**http:/img(dot)costumecraze(dot)com/images/vendors/funworld/121434-large(dot)jpg**

**http:/www(dot)mrcostumes(dot)com/images/pz/2673/plus-size-viking-vixen-sexy-costume-6421X(dot)jpg**

**http:/www(dot)sparklingstrawberry(dot)com/product_images/g/879/coM6080_36516_zoom(dot)jpg**


	64. Without You

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, TheLadyKT, ashomo2000, AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, truebloodfan7 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for prood reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-four

**Eric's POV**

Why did I ever agree to this reception? I think I would have preferred us to have started our honeymoon right now rather than going out just to mingle; think about it. I could be fucking my Lover senseless right now, but, no, I have to get all dressed up just to hold a useless event. What is a reception even supposed to be for? All you do is waste money giving people a free meal. It is ridiculous. But whatever makes my Lover happy can only put me in a better position for our honeymoon, right? Anyway, you do not want to argue with a pregnant woman. It is not fun.

"Lover, are you ready?" I call as I undo a couple of buttons on my shirt. I have gone for the casual, but smart looking, look. I think I work it pretty well.

"Yes" I turn my head, my jaw dropping instantly. She is beautiful.

"Sookie, you look…wow" I smile as I walk over to her, my arms open in both astonishment and as encouragement for Sookie to hug me. She grins as he walks into my embrace where I hold her. I can't help but play with the material at the back, making her giggle as she pulls away from me where she kisses me lightly.

"We better get down there" I couldn't help but groan at that.

"Why can we not just stay up here and make love? I would much rather prefer that" I grumble, her light laughter sounding through my ears.

"Here's a sneak preview of what I have install" she smirk at me as she lifts up her dress a little, to reveal to me that she is wearing a G-string.

"Why must you torture me, Lover?" I groan as she takes my hand in hers, pulling me along with her as we walk to the door. I really do not want to go, I just want to strip her naked, push her up against a wall and fuck her into a coma. Now that is how the day after the wedding (as well as for the next week or two) should be spent. We shouldn't even be leaving the hotel room.

When we get into the reception area I spot that evil receptionist glaring at Sookie, making my anger flare as I look at her.

"Sookie, can you wait for me over there. I need to have a word with the receptionist" I tell her as I motion towards the couch in the lobby area. She gives me a curious look before walking over to the area I pointed to, with that I walk over to the reception desk.

"Lucy" I read off of her name tag, making her look up at me; her eyes dancing as she takes me in.

"Yes?" she purrs at me, I almost cringed at how desperate she looks. I catch her eyes with mine, my glamour coming into play now.

"You will be nice to my Lover from now on; you will do anything she asks of you. Tomorrow, when she comes down for her breakfast in the morning, you will give her a smile and a pleasant wave. I will also be leaving flowers and chocolates here for my Lover; you will give them to her straight away. Oh, and you will forget about this crush you have on me" and with that I slowly ease her out of the glamouring before turning away and walking back to my Sookie, leaving _Lucy_ in a daze.

"Shall we, Lover?" I offer Sookie her arm, which she accepts gratefully as I lead her out of the hotel; our reception is not too far away from here, so I think a lovely stroll will be nice. I just hope my Lover does not get cold; she hasn't brought a coat after all. It is probably a good thing that we decided on an inside reception.

"I love the night, it always so beautiful and peaceful" Sookie sighs happily, my heart swelling with even more love for her. I wonder how I can express my love for her; I want to do it in more than just those three little words. Maybe I could write her a song. No, that would never work. I would never sing. Maybe I can do something else. Oh, I could write her poem and then recite it to her. How hard can it be? I just better make sure that Pam never finds out…

"You look even more beautiful under the rays of the moon" I compliment her as I pull her closer to my side; we are very close to the reception now. I wonder who has actually bothered to turn up. Probably everyone if a free drink and meal is involved.

"Eric, I can feel your reluctance. Come on, talk to me. Why don't you like receptions that much?"

"I just don't find it useful, what is the point in a reception when you have already gotten married? I know that it is supposed to be so that you can announce your marriage and flaunt it off to people, but I would rather us be sat in our hotel room, in privacy, making love all night long for the next two weeks" and that was all completely sincere. That is exactly how I feel about this reception.

"Eric, I'll tell you what. We will spend one hour there, and then we will make up an excuse and leave. _After_ we have done the speeches" damn, my Lover drives a hard bargain.

"Fine" I grumble her entire face lighting up as we walk into the reception, everyone cheering for us as I guide Sookie through the crowd of people congratulating us. Maybe I can write that poem now while she is mingling, that way I can perform it to as part of my speech. It will be very romantic if I have my way. I watch as Sookie practically skips away from me to go talk to her brother and friends, while she is busy I sit down at the head table with a piece of paper and pen where I begin to write my poem. This is a one time, and one time only, thing for my Sookie to celebrate our love and our marriage.

**Sookie's POV**

While I was mingling and socialising I couldn't help but wonder what Eric was doing. He has been sat at that table, a complete look of concentration on his face, as he scribbles on a piece of paper. Just as I get over to him, so that I can spend some time with my husband, my brother jumped up onto the stage and announced it was time for speeches. Great timing, Jase. Great timing.

"My sis has always meant the world to me. Sure, I have made many mistakes in my life with her, and I regret most of them. But, Sook, I love ya and I hope you live a long happy life with your new man" short and sweet, that's just how Jason rolls. He could melt a girl's heart with one word and he's melted mine in those two small sentences. He really is a great brother, despite the amount of mistakes he has made in life.

"Now I think it is time for my new brother-in-law to get his ass up here and tell us all how much he loves my sis" I think I might have even seen Eric cringe at being called Jason's brother-in-law. I almost laughed but managed to control myself before I could release my giggles.

"Unfortunately I am not very good at expressing my love for my Lover in public like this. Those three words are usually preserved for our _private time_" he winks at me, causing me to blush a bright red.

"Marrying Sookie has been the best decision I ever made; I will always cherish her and I will always protect her. She is my Lover, my wife, the love of my life, but most of all she is my friend. She will always be the one person who I can go to, I trust her with my life. And that is a lot to say considering I am a Vampire" he remarks, making me cry as tears begin to well up in my eyes. Stupid pregnancy hormones making me all emotional.

"To try and emphasise just how much you mean to me, Sookie, I have wrote you a small poem that I have decided to call _Without You_" he announces as he takes a deep unnecessary breath.

"The sun, the moon, the stars;

These are only some of the many things that would not exist,

If it wasn't for you.

Your smile is bright, like the sun;

Your eyes twinkle, just like the stars;

Your personality is the light I search for within the dark,

Just like the moon in the night sky.

You are all I want, all I can think of.

I have spent day after day,

Hour after hour,

Minute after minute,

Thinking of you.

I cannot function without you,

Without your smile,

Without your love,

You are my everything.

Without you, I am incomplete"

I was in tears by the end of his poem, he was so sweet and that poem went straight to my heart.

"Shh, Lover" Eric soothes me as he sits next to me, pulling me onto his lap where he holds me as I cry. He is so sweet, I love him so much. I really don't deserve him. He is perfect beyond belief. I can tell this honeymoon is going to be perfect. I need him so much, I love him.

"I love you, Eric. And don't you ever forget that" I tell him as I pull his face to mine where I kiss him deeply, not caring that everyone is watching us. This is _our_ moment.

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all. As for that poem, because no doubt some of you are wondering, was a poem that I wrote. I write many different poems and if anyone would like to read any of them just let me know :D xx**


	65. 20 or So

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, VAlady, GothArtiste, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell and BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-five

**Eric's POV**

"I can't seem to keep my hands off of you, Lover" I note thoughtfully as I place feathery kisses along her soft, slender neck; my well-built body hovering over her smaller one. Her rose coloured lips are slightly parted as my hand finds its way up her dress and to her G-string. It's a shame I won't be able to get to said G-string until she has gotten ready and changed into her Viking Vixen costume.

"I know, I know" she sighs, the tips of her smooth finger stroking along my cheek bone.

"Why don't you go get ready while I set this swing up?" I reason as I roll off of her and out of the bed. I watch as Sookie nods her head before making her way into the bathroom, she purposefully adds an extra sway to her hips as she does so. I really did luck out with her. With a small, slightly goofy, smile on my face I grab the swing kit where I start to pull out the metal rods and fabric straps out.

While I am building the swing I can't help but think about those beautiful words Sookie said to me in her speech. I was almost reduced to bloody tears, but I managed to contain myself. It would be very bad if I got tearful in public, I am a powerful Viking Vampire sheriff after all. My reputation would be ruined. But no matter how hard I try, Sookie always brings out these new emotions in me. She causes me to be emotionally open with her. And that I cannot control.

"_I don't think I could ever top that beautiful poem Eric read out to me. Poetry was never my forte in life; so I think I will stick to simple words. But words that have been carefully been selected and chosen for this special occasion. I hope these words will move you, and prove to you just how much I love you, Eric" Sookie takes a deep breath, everyone's eyes on her, including my own. She is all I can see or focus on right now._

"_Love is an emotion that many people don't get to feel in their life, but I am fortunate enough to find love and I plan on cherishing it for the rest of my life. Eric has done so much for me since we first met, he has always cared for me, and he only wants the best for me. I never really thought I would make it to where I am today, growing up I was always labelled as being 'crazy'. I always thought that no man would want me, but then Eric found me. He showed me that it's good to be different, that there is absolutely nothing wrong with me, and he showed me that I am unique. But not only that, he showed me how to love. He has given me the world, and so much more. We have a life together; I can't go a second without you by my side, Eric. You are the oxygen I need to breathe, the ground to which I stand on; you are the beam of sunlight that brightens my day. You are my world, my life, my everything – never forget that" she smiles at me, tears streaming down her cheeks._

That little speech will always remain with me; she is too good to be true. She really is. I love her with all my heart, and I always will, right up until the day I die. Which I plan on never happening, I will never want to meet the true death unless Sookie was not to be in my life. As long as she is with me, I will happily live forever and a day.

"Perfect" I grin to myself as I stand back to admire my handy work with the swing. All I have to do now is get changed into my Viking costume and then we will be ready for action. Quite literally. Unfortunately my outfit has been manipulated a bit, so it does not look like the sort of thing we wore back when I was a Viking. But I will hand it to the people who made this outfit, it is very sexy, courageous, cunning and it will blow Sookie away.

The man in the picture on the website I bought it off was wearing jeans, but I decided I could one up that, so instead I have partnered it with some leather trousers that fit perfectly around my ass and crotch. I know how Sookie loves those areas, especially my ass, she finds them to be one of my best assets. Other than the leather trousers, the outfit also has a faux fur hooded vest with toggle closures and attached horns. The website described it as being a ferocious looking vest, but in my opinion it makes me look anything _but_ ferocious. Sookie will most likely gush at me and start saying how cute I look. I hate it when she describes me as being cute. I am _not_ cute; I am handsome, intelligent, sexy, gorgeous, anything _but_ cute. The last item to complete my outfit is some black loafers. I take one last look at myself in the mirror as I wait for Sookie, but the second she enters the room I feel my jaw hit the ground. Stunning.

"Sookie…just wow" I smile as I take in her _very_ sexy form. Her outfit consists of a micro suede dress with gold trim and studded faux vinyl empire waist and shoulder straps. The outfit also includes two gold foil armbands, faux fur trimmed tie front cape, faux fur boot toppers, gold studded faux vinyl headband and to top it all off she is even holding a faux dagger. The only reason I know what every item is called is because I saw that exact costume on the internet, I memorised every detail of the outfit because I wanted to buy it for Sookie. But it would seem she beat me to it, I thought she would look good in it, but seeing her in person dressed in it. She looks fucking sexy and irresistible. To be honest, I thought she had bought a different costume seeing as the website I found on the history on my laptop was to a completely different one to this one. I think she did that on purpose, just to throw me off the scent I believe.

"Älska med mig, min Viking älskaren" my Lover never ceases to amaze me.

"You have been doing your homework haven't you, Lover?" I note as I step towards her, sweeping her into my arms where I kiss down her neck.

"I'm not a school girl, my Love. I am a grown woman, who only lives to please her man" hmm, she is even getting into the role. Perfect.

"I apologise, my dear lady. Please, do lead the way" I murmur in her ear before nibbling on her ear lobe. An instant moan leaving her lips as I feel her hands undo each toggle on my vest one by one. I place my hands on her hips as I attach my lips to hers, her hands splaying out across my chest once she has my vest undone. I even have the hood up.

"How do we work the swing?" she pants as I trail my kisses off of her lips and down her neck, my hands trying to decide where they want to start. Should they start at her enlarged breasts, which are being emphasised by the dress she's wearing, or do they start on her ass and come round to snap that barely there G-string she has on?

"Let's get rid of these clothes first, Lover. I do not want anything separating me from that wet pussy of yours when we're on the swing" if my sinuses are correct, I believe that my words went straight to her lady bits. After all, a whole new load of arousal hit my nostrils.

"Then strip me naked" she demands as she takes a step back, her arms open in challenge. That's one challenge I am _always_ willing to take.

It only took me a few seconds to have her down to her lacy G-string and barely there bra. Quite literally, the material was just like tiny triangles on her massive breasts. They barely covered her nipples, let along her entire breasts.

"How many other sexy lingerie sets do you have for this honeymoon?" I whisper in her ear huskily as I slide my hand down to her G-string where I snap it off, my fingers instantly diving into her wet folds. Making Sookie gasp as she grasps my shoulders.

"Enough" she breathes as my thumb makes contact with her clit. I just want to tease her a little before I fuck her senseless on that swing.

"You're such a tease. I better get to see every single one of those outfits, lingerie and whatever else you may have hidden up your sleeve" I tell her as I add another finger into her, pushing up hard; Sookie shouting out in pleasure.

"Oh, God" she whispers as she starts to hump my hand. There is something hot about watching my Lover actually physically _humping_ my hand.

"You must have plenty of masturbation techniques after all the fingering I have given you since we first met" I point out, Sookie whimpering as she nods her head in response.

"Yes. I use those toys you got me all the time" she pants, my arousal getting even harder, if that is even possible, at her words.

"You will have to show me soon. But right now I know what position I want you in on that swing" I murmur to her as I pull my fingers out of her, making her groan in protest as I pick her up. She will soon find that my cock is a nicer fit in her pussy than my fingers. Plus my cock can get further into her.

I quickly take off Sookie's bra before stripping myself naked, I leave it a few seconds so that we can admire each other's bodies, I can't help but let my eyes wonder over Sookie's baby bump. To think that in about 3 months' time our babies will be here. In our arms. My family. _Our _family. I give Sookie one quick, tender kiss before helping her onto the swing, putting her in a position where her back is supported by one strap, the bottom of her thighs with another then her feet in the stirrups. I place her hands on the bar above her head, her luscious enlarged breasts pressed out as I pull her closer so that her legs are on either side of my body. My hands gripping my Lover's thighs as I slowly tease her clit with the tip of my cock.

"It just takes one word, Lover" I inform her with a smirk, my thumb stroking over the soft skin on her thigh.

"Please" she begs, making me grin in victory as I push into her with force, hitting her G-spot straight away, causing her to whimper at the contact.

Sookie starts to slowly move against me as I move in and out of her; causing my beautiful Lover to moan with my every pump into her.

"Lover, you're so wet. So fucking wet" I compliment her as I slam back into her, making back arch as she whimpers with pleasure.

"Eric…I….Eric" she pants, trying to find the correct words she wants to , but the amount of intense pleasure she is feeling is preventing her from forming a coherent sentence.

"If you can find a position on here so that I can ride you, please let me. I need to ride you, Eric. I need to ride that huge cock of yours" I love it when she talks dirty to me, I must admit it is a huge turn on. I know this is what you would class as a random thought, but I have the urge to use a ribbed condom next time we make love. Just for the extra pleasure, but it would soon come off, of course. There is no need for them after all, seeing as I am a Vampire. Plus Sookie is pregnant.

But back on topic, Sookie is absolutely astonishing. She is truly amazing. I can't believe she suggested that she ride me whilst still on the swing. Why didn't I think of it before her? It doesn't take too long to rearrange us so that I am laid down on the floor, a pillow under my head, with my Lover sat on my cock; her legs spread out on either side of me.

"Sookie" I groan as she starts to slowly rock against me, my hands resting on her hips to help her move, but she soon pushes my hands away before gripping the bar above her more tightly. I watch her with pure curiosity as she starts to bounce on my cock, her breasts bouncing along, too. And that is a distracting sight as you can imagine.

"God, Lover" I close my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Sookie's hot wet pussy sliding on and off my cock, I don't think I can actually watch her as she bounces on me. To see her wet pussy dripping on me, I can certainly feel it, and to watch her breasts bounce as she moans and writhes. It's too much for me to even imagine, I would blow my load straight away with just one quick glance at her.

"I'm going to come!" she screams, making me open my eyes so I can watch her fuck me; I love seeing her come. I love seeing her face as she explodes all over me, but most of all I love the feeling of her come on me. And pretty sure she enjoys feeling my come shooting into her.

"Come for me, Lover. I'm so close, if you explode all over me right now, I swear I will shoot my come straight into you" I assure her, wanting so desperately for us both to meet our ends at the same time. I have to admit I enjoy us coming down from our highs together, it has a sort of intimate edge to it.

"Eric!" she screams as her walls clamp down on my cock, her body tightening as she releases all over me, me doing the same as I shoot my seed into her.

"Fuck me" I whisper in a daze. My Lover really knows how to pleasure a man into oblivion.

"Just did" she grins down at me as she begins to get out of the swing. I quickly jump up off of the floor to catch her, knowing full well that her legs will be like jelly after that.

"I love you, Sookie. You are amazing in every sense of the word" I murmur in her ear before kissing her passionately as I carry her over to the bed. The second I have her down on the soft mattress of our _love room_ she yawns. I seem to always tire my Lover out through sex.

"I love you, too" she whispers as she cuddles into me, me pulling the covers further over us. I do not wish for my Lover to get cold.

"Sookie, exactly how many more outfits do you have?" I probe, already working out that we only have 14 days until we are back in Louisiana.

"About 20, maybe more. Pam and Amelia helped me choose them" she admits sheepishly, my cock twitching at the thought. She has another _twenty_ costumes.

"I fear that I may not get to see them all before our honeymoon is finished" I even pouted.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can fit two or three costumes in a day. Plus before we go I could get dressed in them and do a little fashion show for you, or we can use the ones I haven't shown you yet when we get home. We could even book a hotel room and roleplay, you know, I can be the innocent woman and you can be the fireman I have a thing for. It would be so much for" she winks at me. If she doesn't stop now I am going to be as hard as a rock at this rate. And she is too tired for a round two. That reception really took it out of her. I can control myself, surely.

**AN: I think we can all guess what the rest of the honeymoon will consist of ;) Don't worry, there will be sightseeing and romance as well :D xx**

**"Älska med mig, min Viking älskaren" means "Make love to me, my Viking lover"**

**Here is the link to Eric's Viking costume:**

**http:/www(dot)buycostumes(dot)com/Viking-Victor-Adult-Costume/61985/ProductDetail(dot)aspx**

**And here is the link to Sookie's Viking costume and her lingerie:**

**http:/dream-girl-lingerie(dot)co(dot)uk/store/Plus-Size-Range/Costumes/Plus-Size-Viking-Vixen-Costumes-/prod_678(dot)html**

**http:/www(dot)dear-lover(dot)com/Sexy-Lingerie/Bra-Bikini-Sets/White-Lace-G-String-Bikini(dot)html**


	66. Vampires Best Friend

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, EricsGaGirl and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-six

**Sookie's POV**

So much sex. I'm so sore, but I'm still so horny. How is that even possible? But I guess I can't really expect any less seeing as I am pregnant, therefore my libido is up through the roof. Pregnancy is most definitely a Vampire's best friend. Well, it's at least Eric's; he seems to be taking full advantage of my upped libido, the draw full of sex toys he's brought with us and my draw full of sexy outfits should tell you as much. Speaking of sexy costumes, I'm puttying one on right now. It took me ages to decide on one, actually, I didn't even decide on one. I did a lucky dip and may I say it worked like a charm. The outfit that I have chosen is a mesh open front babydoll with underwire and it has satin ties at the bodice and bottom. But I only have the bodice one tied, and the best part of this outfit is that it came with a matching G-string. The outfit is black, but I think it looks really good on me if I am to be honest. I just hope that Eric loves it.

I take a deep breath as I walk out of the bathroom, all I need to do now is sprinkle red and white rose petals on the bed, light some candles, dim the lighting and lie down on that bed in the most sexiest position I can think of. When I have everything done I throw a quick glance at the clock to see that Eric will be back any minute now, he said that he was going to say goodbye to Pam before she left to go back to Shreveport. I rush to the bed where I lie in the sexiest position possible, my arms stretched up above my head in the classic 'I surrender' pose. Almost right on cue Eric opens the door; stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes land on me sprawled out on the bed.

"My, my, Lover. You have been a busy girl" he murmurs with a fangy grin as he slowly makes his way over to me, my eyes locked with his as he kneels down on the bed before crawling his way up my body, his lips pressing soft feathery kisses along my baby bump and up my neck before I feel his lips connect to mine.

I knit one hand in his hair, allowing the other one to rest on his shoulder as our tongues collide; but I soon divert mine away from his, but only so that I can wrap it around one of his now extended fangs. A low growl leaving Eric's throat as he opens his mouth a little more for me so that I can lick up his fang. I can only imagine how people must be portraying me right now.

"Only you can make licking my fang sexy and intimate, yet still so caring" he smiles before kissing me again, but this time I take him by surprise as I roll us over, my body now straddling his; his hands resting on my hips as I slowly push the fabric of his black wife beater up his well-sculptured body. I can't help but run my fingertips over his defined stomach and down to his jeans where I easily pop open his button with one hand.

I slowly pull his zip down, just to tease him further, before scuttling backwards on the bed, pulling his jeans with me; with his help of course. When his lower half is fully exposed to me I look up to see that Eric has gotten rid of his shirt and jacket, his smirk shining down at me; he even offers me a cheeky wink. I wink straight back at him before slowly kissing my way up his leg, letting my tongue flick across the skin on his thigh slightly. I look back up at Eric, my eyes locking with his as I slowly take him in inch by inch.

"Fuck" Eric groans as my tongue wraps around his cock. As my head bobs up and down on his huge cock, I start to play with his balls, Eric lightly thrusting up into my mouth as his hands grip my hair. I couldn't help but let out a groan in protest at how hard he is pulling.

"Sorry, Lover" Eric apologises as he grips the covers on the bed instead of my hair, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, my warm breath tickling his cock making him moan. His moans only making me grin to myself as I gently graze my teeth over his cock, all the way until I get to the tip before I make my way back down again.

"I'm so close, Sookie. Just a little faster" he tells me, I obediently take his orders on board and suck him faster, one of my hand sliding up his chest until I come to pinch his nipples; making him hiss out in pleasure as I give him one last final suck with a flick of my tongue, sending him over the edge as he comes into my mouth. I eagerly swallow everything he has to offer until I have swallowed every last drop.

Within no time Eric has us swapped around, me under him as he hovers over my body, his fingers stroking along all the exposed skin as well as over the slightly covered areas. He even slides his hand down my body until he comes to stroke my pussy over the material of the barely there G-string. Maybe I should try crotchless, or one of those V-strings. Actually, I think Amelia packed me one of those. I'll have to think about it.

**Eric's POV**

"So wet for me, Lover" I mumble as I stroke her wet pussy, her tiny G-string is practically soaking through; I'm surprised it the material isn't leaking out with her womanly juices.

"Only for you" she whimpers straight back. With a grin on my face I slide her panties down her perfect legs until the wet material comes into contact with the floor – just where I like it. Slowly, I begin to kiss my way up her right leg before switching to her left at the knee. When I get back to her wet folds I gently kiss and nip at the skin on the inside of her thigh, allowing my fangs to scrape on the soft skin there, before turning my attention back to her dripping pussy. I experimentally lick her, making sure to avoid entering her as well as making sure to avoid her most sensitive part.

"Vänligen" I hear her groan, making me smile against her folds, knowing that the Swedish has stuck to her fantastically. My Lover is really making an effort to try and learn my native language, I appreciate her thinking of me; this proves to me just how much she cares about me and loves me. I grin to myself when I realise that my teasing is working; just to add to her pleasure I encircle her clit with my lips as I gently suck on her, occasionally letting my tongue dart out to lick her sensitive area. Her moans only encourage me further and I soon have two fingers pumping in and out of her. I don't think I will be fisting her again for a few days, a week tops.

"Oh, God, I'm going to come" she warns me, only making me speed up my actions. Her moaning is sending me over the edge, putting me at the point of being desperate to be in her. Within moments I have her screaming out my name as she releases her delicious come, her womanly juices flowing into my mouth. After greedily lapping up everything she has to offer I kiss my way up her body, making sure to take each nipple into my mouth where I nip at her erect nipples lightly with my fangs, only spurring on her whimpering, before I kiss her passionately.

"I want to fuck you doggy style using that strap we bought a while ago. Can I, please?" I probe her as I strip off her open mesh top, she nods her head in agreement to my suggestion as she sits up and allows me to put her in the best position for the strap to work.

I get her to kneel in front of me with her back straight and her back to me, with her legs opened enough for me to enter her, before I put the position strap over her lower abdomen, making sure to be careful of her baby bump. I'm now supporting her through the black strap, the hands in my hands, so that my Lover doesn't get too tired out; usually most guys would make the woman get on all fours but I prefer it this way. Not to mention that the strap only works in this position really, there isn't much point to the strap if she's on all fours, seeing as she would be supporting herself anyway, all the strap would do is make it easier for me to pull her back against my cock.

"Ready?" I query her to make sure she is prepared for me to slam into her.

"Just make love to me already" she pleads and I have always been one to do as I was told, but only from Sookie of course, you wouldn't catch me obeying orders from Pam.

I thrust into her, revelling in the wetness and warmth of her dripping pussy. After enjoying the sensation for a few moments I begin to pump in and out of her until we both find a speed that we can enjoy. My cock is definitely enjoying itself as it slides into her wet folds and prods her G-spot every time. I can even hear the children moving around. I am glad that our children are one of those types of children that don't make mommy sick and unable to have sex due to the sickness becoming a nuisance every time they try to make love. I'm just glad they upped her libido instead.

Her libido is my new best friend. And so is this pregnancy.

"Oh, God, Eric. Yes!" Sookie moans out as she starts to move back against me, making me groan in response, I fucking love Sookie with all my heart. She knows exactly what I like.

"I love you" I whisper into her ear but before she can reply I thrust into her with some force making her shout out in pleasure. Just as I feel as though she is beginning to get close to her release; I stop moving in her but before she can protest I have her lying on her back on the bed, the position strap thrown on the floor somewhere. All that before I plunge my throbbing cock back into her.

"Sorry, I want to see you climax. I want to see your sexy face when you go over the edge with that fucking amazing orgasm I'm about to give you" I murmur in her ear before nipping at her neck, my cock sliding in and out of her wet, dripping folds easily. She quickly adjusts to the new position as she begins to meet me thrust for thrust, as well as rocking against me.

"I love you, to" she finally gets out in a pant, my every thrust going deeper and deeper into her until we both meet our end as I roar with my release, Sookie screaming out my name. I keep moving in and out of her until we have both come down from our highs, once that has happened I move us so that I'm laid down next to her on my side so that I am facing my beautiful Lover. I start to softly draw random patterns on her stomach as we both catch our breaths back from that orgasmic experience.

"I'm glad that we finally got to use that strap" I murmur to her as she cuddles closer to my body, her amazing figure fitting perfectly against my larger built body, despite her baby bump.

"I'm glad we did, too" she whispers as she places light kisses along my chest, my fingers running through her damp hair. I love getting my Lover into this state. And we have an entire two weeks as of today to do this every single day if we want to. But I do have some plans made, romantic plans at that. I have all the right intentions to spoil my Lover rotten, beginning with the wedding present I got her.

"Lover, I know that usually you are supposed to give your wife this before the wedding, but I thought it would be more romantic if I gave it you now whilst we are in private away from prying eyes" I tell her as I lean over the bed, grabbing hold of my travel bag where I pull out the blue jewellery box with her present in it. I pass it over to her, watching her as she opens it up slowly where she sees the present I have gotten her, her gasp only making me grin.

"Do you like it, Lover?" I probe as I pull out the rhinestone heart anklet that I bought for her. The second I saw it in the jewellery shop window I knew I had to get it for Sookie, it suits her perfectly. I sit at the foot of the bed where I clasp it around her slender ankle, the heart dangling around her ankle perfectly.

"I love it, Eric…Eric, you didn't have to get me anything"

"I know I didn't _have_ to, Sookie, I _wanted _to" I soothe her as I kiss the corner of her mouth, slowly moving my lips until I kiss her properly, her arms wrapping around my neck.

"It's definitely a good thing that I got you something, too"

**AN: Sorry to leave that there, but you shall find out what Eric got off Sookie in the next chapter, there is also going to be a romantic evening in the next chapter as well :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would like to announce now that when I get to 1000 reviews (I only need 51 more reviews) I will be writing a very special, extra-long (as in _extra_-long) chapter for you all; I am hoping to get that special chapter over 6000 words long xx**

**"Vänligen" means "Please"**

**Here is link to Sookie present:**

**http:/www(dot)lingeriediva(dot)com/lingerie-accessories/sexy-jewelry/rhinestone-heart-anklet**

**Here is link to the position strap:**

**http:/www(dot)bettersex(dot)com/sp-doggie-style-position-sex-strap-2209(dot)aspx**

**Here is Sookie's outfit:**

**http:/www(dot)lingeriediva(dot)com/plus-size-lingerie/plus-size-lingerie-sets/mesh-open-front-babydoll_2**


	67. Goddess and Gladiator

**AN: Thank you to ncmiss12, EricsGaGirl, Lina0504, Millarca666, GothArtiste101, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, ashmo2000 and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**Also a very big thank you to ashmo2000 and ILoveVikings for helping me with Sookie's presents to Eric. After much debating I have decided to use both ideas with one of my own ;) xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-seven

**Eric's POV**

The look on my Lover's face when I presented her with her wedding gift is all I could have ever asked for. Her eyes lit up, her smile brightened; it was almost as if her entire aura had shifted up a good few notches; that really made my day. But what surprised me was when she turned around and mentioned that she had gotten me a present as well, of course my curiosity instantly spiked. It isn't every day when someone tells me they have gotten me a present.

"What did you get me, Lover?" I probe as I brush a few stray pieces of her blonde locks behind her ear, her eyes connected with mine as my hand slides into hers. Our matching wedding rings are in my peripheral vision. She is mine; it is official, in all meanings of the word. In both Vampire terms and Human terms. I never thought I would marry again after turning into a Vampire, but everything I had ever assumed would never happened once I was turned has happened. All thanks to my beautiful Lover.

"There is actually three parts to your present, but I don't know whether you should have one of them now or later" she tells me teasingly, my eyes narrowing at her playfully.

"Please" I cannot believe I practically just pleaded with my Lover, but she is a seductive tease, I have my reasons because I can almost sense that it is something for us to use when we make love; hopefully when we get back from this costume night down at this bar I know of down here in Norway. Sookie knows nothing of it, of course, she just thinks I'm taking her out for a random walk, but she will soon realise otherwise when I present her with her costume.

"Well, we'll see if you're a good boy or not. Here, you can have this one right now though" she grins as she climbs off the bed and onto the floor where she reaches under the bed, and I am not ashamed to admit that I stared at her ass while she did it. I mean, who wouldn't? She has a wonderful buttocks and it was up in the air for my wondering eyes.

I watch as she climbs back onto the bed where she sits cross legged, her ankle bracelet on show, as she places what I believe to be a sword on her thighs. Of course the sword is in its case, but the fact that it is a sword is blatant.

"When I was in town buying some of those outfits I have brought with me, I spotted this in a shop window. It caught my eye instantly and when I read the description it said that it was an exact replica of an old sword that they had dug up in Scandinavia. They believe it was a Viking sword. I had a long look at this and the patterns were so complicated, yet so beautiful. It reminded of you. You're so beautiful, but under all that beauty lays a complicated design that you have to work out for yourself before you can fully connect to you. I unravelled that design a while ago, when I first met you I never thought we would be where we are today, but thinking about it, I sort of did know that we would get here. I think I fell in love with you the second I saw you, but never truly realised it until I managed to solve that complicated design of yours. It was your beauty that attracted me, but it was your fascinating design that kept me here. I love you" she smiles, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as she passes me the gift.

I get off of the bed so that I am stood up straight, the sword case with the sword in it in one hand and with my other hand I grab the handle and pull the sword out, Sookie bursting out into laughter.

"What is so funny?" I demand, confusion bubbling up inside of me. Is this her pregnancy hormones again? Or is there genuinely something funny about me pulling a sword out?

"It's just that I never imagined I would see the day when you pull a sword out of its case, looking so serious and powerful, whilst butt naked in front of me" she giggles, but despite her giggles I can see her eyes secretly raking over my body. And just to confirm my already growing suspicion, I smell her new arousal. She is finding this attractive, and it is making her very horny. Perfect.

"You know you like this, Lover, I can smell it on your pussy from all the way over here" I smirk at her as I observe the designing on the sword. It is a very well made sword. Just like Sookie said the designing is slightly complicated, but in my opinion it isn't too complicated, but I did grow up with these types of swords, so of course it wouldn't be too complicated to me. But that little speech Sookie made about the design and beauty, and how she compared it to me, it melted my heart I must admit. She is so sweet and so thoughtful. I don't know what I would do without her. Most of the designing is on the swords handle, but there is a small design running down the sword. It is perfect; I don't think I could have asked for anything better other than my Lover. Ideally, she is all I need.

"I also got you this as well, seeing as you can't really carry that sword around with you" she points out, but I could argue otherwise. But for the sake of this romantic moment, I won't. She passes me a small black box that I open; inside the box there is a necklace with a Viking sword pendant on it. It is almost an exact replica of the sword Sookie has just given me, just in a smaller model. There is only one thing I can say to this.

"You are spoiling me, Sookie. I feel like a kept man" I grin at her, mocking her for every time she has accused me of treating her like a kept woman. She instantly glares at me, only making my grin bigger.

"Do not worry, Lover, I did not mean it. After all, I have bought you one more gift and then I have a surprise for you" her attention peaks up there, but despite my curiosity of what her last present for me is, I go ahead and grab the second jewellery box I got for her. This one is one that she can wear for any event, even for just general life. I kneel down in front of her where I open up the jewellery box to show her the beautiful white gold necklace that I have gotten her. It has a tear shaped blue topaz on the pendant and around the pendant there is a few diamonds. The blue topaz reminded me of Sookie's gorgeous eyes when I first saw it, it still does now.

"Eric! What are you doing spending this much money on me?" she demands, making me roll my eyes at her. What an overreaction.

"Give over, Lover. We have just been wed, we are on our honeymoon. I am your new _husband_, spoiling you is within my job description. Anyway, it's not like I don't have any money. I have more money than I can count" I remind her, only making her narrow her eyes at me before she smiles as she throws her arms around me.

"Thank you so much" she gushes before placing loads of sweet little kisses around my face until I get bored of that game. So instead of that I pull her lips to mine where I kiss her deeply, enjoying the taste of my Lover.

"Sookie, we should go shower before we get dressed into our costumes"

"Costumes?" she probes, pulling back to look me in the eyes.

"There is a costume party taking place at this bar not too far away from here. They are holding a dance competition, I thought we could enter it" I know how much my Lover loves to dance; she is fantastic at it as well. I want to show her off to the world.

"That sounds wonderful, but what costumes would we wear? I have only brought a couple, but they're only for your eyes" she points out, my grin only increasing further as I get up and head to the small wardrobe within the room where I pull out her costume and the shoes I have chosen for her.

"You will be a beautiful Goddess, and I will be a Gladiator" I tell her as I pass her the short white dress I got for her to wear. The dress is low-cut and I believe it will come to above mid-thigh on her. So she will look very hot and sexy, even with her baby bump. Then to go with her outfit I have gotten her a pair of 4" faux leather platform sandals that should go up to her knees or just below, and I have also gotten her the little leaf crown Greek Goddesses wear. She can even wear the necklace I have gotten her with it, but unfortunately her ankle bracelet will have to be left here. But I guess she can put it back on if, or shall I say _when_, we make love later on.

For my costume I will be wearing the Gladiator costume I bought from the internet (I had it specially made) and the costume has the gladiator pleated skirt with it. I will also be wearing the gladiator sandals I bought and the accessories that the costume came with, including the necklace Sookie has just given me. I don't care if the necklace revolves around the Viking era, I love it and I shall wear it. It was a present from my Lover after all. And under my costume I will also be wearing some leather boxer shorts that cling to me. Of course they will only be for Sookie's sight later on, I know how much she loves to see my ass encased, but she does prefer me bare and naked.

"Shall we go get showered?" I probe as I offer Sookie my hand that she accepts after she has taken off her ankle bracelet. This is going to be fun indeed.

**AN: I hope you will all be looking forward to their dance competition and costume fun later on.**

**Here are all the links to the presents Sookie got Eric (you will find out his last present, suggested by ILoveVikings, in the next chapter):**

**http:/www(dot)artemar(dot)es/tienda/images/swordespada4172l(dot)jpg**

**http:/www(dot)vikingcelticjewellery(dot)co(dot)uk/images/products/AVP003(dot)jpg**

**Here are the links to Eric's costume:**

**http:/www(dot)malltop1(dot)com/Products/2011/3/Men-Barbarian-Gladiator-Costume-N3212(dot)htm**

**http:/images(dot)asos(dot)com/inv/Y/75/746/893931/Brown/image1xl(dot)jpg**

**https:/bodyaware(dot)com/product/view/K518**

**Here is the link to the present Eric got Sookie:**

**http:/www(dot)basylservices(dot)com/yahoo_site_admin/assets/images/necklessdiamantopaz.283180009_std(dot)jpg**

**And finally, here is the link to Sookie's costume:**

**http:/www(dot)halloweenplayground(dot)com/images/legavenue/greek-goddess-costume(dot)jpg**

**But with these shoes:**

**http:/www(dot)lingeriediva(dot)com/lingerie-accessories/specialty/4-faux-leather-platform-sandal**


	68. I love the way you lie

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, TeaCupHuman, Baronessjai, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, TMack25, fi1102, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Do you have anything sexy under that dress that I should know of? Or do I need to do a _strip search_?" Eric murmurs in my ear, his hands are on my hips, making sure that I am as close to him as humanely possible considering the baby bump. I swear to God I am the size of a house.

"Hmm, as much as I would love to be stripped search, I think we should wait until later. I really want to go dancing; it has been so long…" I trail off, trying to figure out when the last time I danced actually was. It must have been a year ago now, give or take a month or two.

"Then we shall dance the night away" the first thought that popped into mind with that was _clichéd_. But I love him and let's face it, I love clichés. They are always so romantic. I smile at him as he takes my hand, leading me out of our room and out of the hotel. The second we get outside the wind whistles and howls as it whips across my face and bare legs. Why did I agree to this costume?

"Here, Lover" Eric smiles at me as he pulls off his jacket, which he was wearing to cover his bare chest due to his costume, before placing it over my shoulders.

"I love you" I whisper as I wrap my arm around his waist, his arm draping over my shoulders.

"As I love you, and do not fear, my Lover. The bar is not too far away from here" he informs me as we carry on walking through the chilly breeze and light trickles of snow. To say that it is probably like minus two degrees Celsius out here, I'm feeling pretty warm. Maybe it's my love for Eric swelling within me, creating warmth from my heart that heats up my whole body. Now I know that is ridiculous thinking, but it's a thought I like the sound of. The bar Eric has brought me to has definitely been here a while, but it isn't exactly worse for wear.

We walk on inside, my eyes instantly scanning over the entire bar. Everyone is dressed up in costume, but I can't help but notice that the most common one is _Alice in Wonderland_. It's kind of funny if you think about it.

"I wish you had dressed up as Pinocchio" I tell Eric as we walk through the crowd.

"And why is that, Lover?" Eric raises an eyebrow at me as he shoos people out of the way, probably to make sure no one bangs into my baby bump. The baby book Eric has been reading said that I shouldn't be putting pressure on my baby bump, which means that when we have sex I either need to be on top, or Eric needs to make love to me doggy style. You certainly won't hear any complaints from me on that matter.

"Because when we make love tonight I would be able to shout out _'I love the way you lie'_" I wink at him before skipping ahead of him, and I swear I heard a low growl leave his throat. I get the feeling that we will be having sex miles before we get home. I wonder if they have an empty storage room somewhere. Or at least one with minimal things in it.

"Do not tempt me, Lover. I am struggling to maintain myself as it is with you dressed in that little number"

"You're lucky you're wearing that warrior skirt; let's just hope that it doesn't happen to suddenly develop a tent structure. That would be embarrassing. For you" I laugh, feeling very giddy as we sit at the bar.

"You would know a lot about that, wouldn't you, Lover?" he whispers in my ear, his hand taking mine and sliding it up his bare thigh until my hand lands on something that feels smooth and rubbery. A bit like latex. Then I felt a zip. Oh, he's wearing seductive tight latex boxers. Damn, I can't wait to see them around his amazing cock and his sexy ass. Stupid libido. But I will admit that I love my libido right now, I might be so sore from all the sex, but when I do have sex with him its heaven. Plus I have all my costumes….

"Hva kan jeg få deg?" the bartender probes as he comes to stand in front of us, his eyes flickering between me and Eric.

"En appelsinjuice og en blod vennligst" Eric orders for us, I really wish I knew Norwegian. But I only know American English and some Swedish. I also know a little German, but nothing solid. It's probably all wrong anyway.

"I got you an orange juice, I hope that is okay?" Eric queries, I think he's so cute doubting himself a little like that. It makes him look adorable, not that I would ever tell him that. He hates it when I call him cute or adorable.

"That's perfect, but, Eric, I know this is slightly off topic but everyone is staring at me. I feel so fat" I sigh, wrapping my arms around my baby bump almost as if that would hide the evidence of my pregnancy. I feel like I'm being scrutinised by everyone in the room. I wish we had Meekus with us, but Sam is looking after him, he thought that Eric and I could do with some alone time for the first few days of our new married life; luckily we get him back tomorrow. I just hope he doesn't interfere with our sexapades.

"No one is looking, Sookie. You are just being paranoid" Eric assures me just as the bartender presents us with our drinks which I drain instantly. Eric follows suit as he drains his drink before guiding me onto the dance floor ready for the beginning of the song. Together we sway across the room, Eric spinning me occasionally before pulling me close against his body, but as soon as the song's beat increases I move so that my back is against Eric's chest. His hands on my hips as I grind against his crotch, my hands on his as I slide my way down, making sure his hands gently caress my breasts, before sliding back up where Eric spins me around. His lips crashing down on mine as his hands move down to my ass. I must admit that this foreplay show is really making me horny, despite the fact that there are probably people watching us.

"Sookie, I really need you. My cock is straining here and these boxers aren't doing me any justice" he murmurs in my ear, making me shiver in delight as I caress his back before stroking over his ass lightly, just to tease him further.

"Maybe I could I help you take them off?" I smile at him seductively. What has gotten into me?

"I would like that very much, Lover" and before I can say anything Eric is dragging me off towards this door that we walk through. It brings us into a corridor where Eric pulls me down it until we got to an oak coloured door that he opens before pulling me inside. A bathroom. Really? Albeit, it is a very clean and spotless one. But a bathroom? Not very romantic in my opinion.

"I know this isn't anyone's idea of romance, but God, Sookie, you drive me so fucking crazy" he murmurs as his hands creep up my dress where he snaps off my thong. I guess I'm going panty-less for the rest of the night.

Before I even register what I'm doing I have my hands on those tight black latex boxers Eric has on, I pull down his zip before tugging them down his legs. As soon as they get to his ankles, Eric grabs me and pulls me up to sit on his lap so that I'm straddling him. He's sat down on the toilet. So not romantic, but my poor womanhood is weeping for the contact. How can I deny my poor vagina?

Before I can dwell on that thought for much longer, Eric moves me forward until his manhood is nicely nestled within in my slippery folds.

**Eric's POV**

"Oh, God, Eric" Sookie moans as she begins to rock against me, the feeling of her wet pussy around my swollen cock is like heaven. I have missed that tight, wet, little pussy of hers, despite the fact that I was in her pussy not too long ago. But I miss that wonderful wet womanhood, that can take all of me in, of hers every second I'm not in it, just like I miss her every second I'm not with her. I love her so much.

"Oh, God. Please… harder… please" she begs me just as I start to nibble on her neck. I do as she pleads, and start to fuck her harder, which ultimately means I'm going deeper into her, especially seeing as I'm thrusting up into her the same time she is rocking forward on me. And my, what a feeling that is. I carry on making love to her, my mind memorising her every moan, pant, head movement; heck, I even memorised how her lips would separate slightly when she's close to her end, and how her legs would twitch as her pussy tightens around me. But alongside her every moan, I meet her there with a groan or moan, or even grow, of my own.

"Hey, are you okay in there?" someone probes as they knock on the door, making me groan in response. Great fucking timing.

"Eric" Sookie stares at me like a deer caught in the headlights, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth as panic flashes through her eyes. The last thing we need right now is to be caught making love in the bar bathroom.

"Shhh, just let me finish giving you the orgasm you need, not to mention I need, then we can get changed and sneak out, I'm sure I can provide a distraction so that we can get away without being spotted" and before she can even respond I capture her lips with mine, silencing any protests she may have had. I start to speed up my pace until she finally meets her end, ultimately ripping mine out of me as we shout out each other's names. I could feel myself exploding inside of her, not to mention I could feel her coming around me. She feels so fucking good. I would have bit her, but that is something I wish to save for when we are in private in more of a romantic place. I.e. our hotel room.

With a quick tender kiss shared between us we pull apart reluctantly, as Sookie straightens out her dress I grab her ripped thong off of the floor where I pass it to Sookie. I pull up and fasten my boxers as I try to think up a way of how we can get out of here without being spotted.

"Sookie, come here and hold on tight" I order her as I pick her up bridal style before undoing the lock on the door and zooming out of the bathroom and passed the stunned person. At least he didn't see us. We should have just been a blur to him. Just then I hear someone announce that the dance contest is about to begin, plus the best costume contest, is about to begin. I couldn't help grinning as I look at Sookie to see her cheeks are a bright red colour.

"Shall we dance?" I spin her on the spot before pulling her to me, my lips gently touching hers as she nods her head as she licks her lips. I guess that quickie will have to satisfy my Vampire needs until we get back to the hotel.

**AN: Sorry to leave it there, but I promise to make the next chapter twice as long just for the simple fact that you all deserve it, but if you all can get me to 1000 reviews (I only need 23 more!) I will make the next chapter three times as long xx **

"**Hva kan jeg få deg?" means "What can I get you?"**

"**En appelsinjuice og en blod vennligst" means "An orange juice and a blood please"**


	69. Winners

**AN: Thank you to fi1102, svatoca, TeaCupHuman, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, njg1rl, TMack25, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000, ericsgirl1, ncmiss12, desireecarbenell, ariesgirl1982 and loretta57 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-nine

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you ready, Lover?" Eric murmurs in my ear, one of his hands is resting on my waist and his other one is clasped in my hand. The man said it would be ballroom dancing first.

"Eric, if you spin me be _very_ careful" I mumble, his eyebrows shooting up in question.

"Why?" he probes, his lips grazing along my cheek. How can this be turning me on?

"Because I have no panties on and unless you want me to flash people, and have _other_ men see my naked lower half I suggest you be careful and make sure my dress doesn't come up. After all, it barely makes it to mid-thigh" just as I finish my little speech I hear Eric growl at the thought of another man admiring me, but luckily he doesn't have long to dwell on that thought seeing as the music is starting up.

Slowly we begin to glide across the dance floor, Eric's eyes locked with mine as we step in time to the music, all of my concentration going into this dance. To say that Eric is a huge man, he dances very gracefully, and he keeps perfect balance. Dancing is about the only thing I'm good at, other than waitressing tables, and to see that Eric is great at the same thing too and to see that he enjoys it, it melts my heart.

"Careful, Lover, I'm about to dunk you" he admits, but I have no time to react before he dips me, one of my legs bending while the other one straighten out, the hand that Eric was holding is now released as I hold my arm straight above my head in a graceful position. I always did like being dunked.

"Do you know that's not part of the usual ballroom dance" I inform him as he pulls me back up, me stepping slightly to the right so that we can step in between each other and so that our knees don't bash together.

"I know, but we are going a little more advanced than those around us" he grins as we carry on with our circular box step movement. Ballroom has to be one of the easiest dancers known to mankind.

"You know, when you told me there would be a dance contest, I thought it would be something with a bit of a beat to it where I could show off my sexy dance moves, but no. Ballroom, I always thought ballroom was more for weddings or something like that. It just seems too formal" I sigh, wishing that we could do tango, or something sassy and sexy. Lord knows I need to do _something_ to make me feel sexy because this baby bump certainly _doesn't_ make me feel sexy at all. To be honest it makes me feel fat.

"Do not fear, Sookie, you can always show me your _sexy moves_ to a song that has a _beat_ to it while we make love. While I _fuck you senseless_" and that right there went straight to my lady bits, causing a while new wave of womanly juices to flow down there. Not good, I do not have any panties on to soak up my wetness. It'll be dripping down my leg if he keeps that up.

"Don't tease me, Eric. My poor soaking wet, dripping pussy can't take your seductive words" my words blatantly going straight to Eric's cock as he growls somewhere deep in his chest, his body pressing slightly harder against mine where I can feel his bulge.

"Your poor cock must be in agony being restrained by those tight latex boxers of yours" I whisper in his ear, making sure to give him the best view of the girls possible. After all, they are on show. And I don't even have Eric's jacket to cover myself with, he hung it up near the door when we entered. He also threatened the staff that if they lost it or anything happened to it he would, and I quote, 'rip theirs throats out and shove it where the sun don't shine'.

Boy does my wonderful husband have a colourful language.

"You are killing me, Lover" Eric groans as he spins me so that my back is against his chest, the music switching to something with a little more beat and sexiness to it.

"I'm killing you?" I giggle, grinding my ass into his crotch before slowly lowering myself into a squat, my arms above me before I shimmy my way back up his body. His hands gripping my hips possessively as we sway together, his lips kissing along my neck. _Yep, I think I may be dripping down my leg_. I could hear Eric growl behind me miles before he spun my around so that I'm facing him, his lips claiming mine as his hand finds its way into my hair. His other arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me as close to his body as possible considering the baby bump sat between us.

"I love you" he murmurs, resting his forehead against mine, which is very funny considering how he has a good 9 inches on me, maybe even 10.

"I love you, too" I smile at him as the music dies down, all the couples around us breaking apart whereas Eric just moves me in front of him, my back against his chest where I lean against him, his arms wrapping around my waist, his hands placed on my belly where his thumbs draw light circles around my bump.

**Eric's POV**

"We need to pack tonight, Lover. Our flight for our next destination leaves tomorrow afternoon" I know that Sookie only has warm clothing with her, but I have also bought her some clothes for her to wear while we are in Germany, the weather is said to be hot during the day time and considering how I will be dead to the world, Sookie will be free to explore. Or to work on her tan. But she will not receive her clothing until we are in Germany, and it is the first morning there. It will be a great surprise for her. Hopefully it will make up for the fact that we will not have all day with each other like we did here in Norway, maybe I should cancel the trip to Paris and swap for a trip to Greenland or to the North Pole or somewhere like that where there is more night time. We'll see how our trip in Germany goes first, you never know, we may not be able to stand the time away from each other, therefore giving me the perfect excuse to swap around our locations.

"Where are we going?" she probes as we all gather around ready for the results of the winners of the dance contest and the costume competition.

"It's a surprise" I murmur in her ear, loving the fact I can tease her.

"Tell me or you won't get any tonight" she grins, obviously thinking she has won but I have something up my sleeve that will drop that smile right off of her face.

"Do you really think you can go without my touch?" I probe, my hand sliding up her thigh slightly where I can already feel her wetness skimming down the inside of her thigh. Wow, she is very wet for me.

"I hate you" she groans, only making me chuckle at her.

"No you don't" I laugh, only making her huff as the man in charge of the competitions takes a stand at the front of the small gathering.

"We have several awards for both categories tonight, and I am very pleased to say that the judges and I all agree on the selected winners" the man informs the crowd, his accent is very strong but he speaks English properly. Before he announces the winners he repeats what he has said in Norwegian for those who cannot speak English.

"Our first prize is for the best Woman's costume, and that prize goes to the young lady stood at the side there dressed as a sexy angel" the man announces, motioning to said woman, everyone clapping.

"But there is one more prize for the woman's section and that is the best _pregnant_ woman costume and I know there are a few mom's to be in here, but I have to tell you that this prize goes to the blonde Goddess stood in front of the tall man at the back" I start clapping as I push Sookie forward lightly, her throwing me a startled look before making her way to the front with the other woman who won.

The woman won a bottle of expensive wine, whereas Sookie won some baby bibs, some baby body warmers and a couple of pairs of baby footie pyjamas. All of them in neutral colours of course.

"Looks like some of our baby shopping has already been done" I note thoughtfully as she walks back over to me, her arms full of baby clothing. They should ideally have given her a bag.

"Oh, no. _One_ baby goes through hundreds of clothes a week; just imagine how many _two_ will go through. You'll be lucky if these clothes last our babies an _hour_ let alone a day" she shakes her head. Why did I not know this fact? _Stupid pregnancy book. Not once did it mention this little fact._

"Onto our next prize. The man with the best costume goes to the black haired man stood right at the front here" he announces, pulling said man to come stand next to him.

"But there is also a prize for the sexiest man dressed up in the best costume and that goes to the tall blonde man stood behind the pregnant woman who won before" I couldn't help grinning as I place a light kiss on Sookie's cheek before walking up to the front, my ego getting a huge boost up. The man got given a watch whereas I was presented with a range of sexy underwear for men, as well as some handcuffs and a blindfold. Now this is a much better prize than the other man, I can use these with Sookie throughout our honeymoon. I do not think we will be leaving the hotel room at this rate.

"You'll have to model them for me" Sookie whispers as I place all of the baby items in the bag along with my prizes.

"I'm sure you will enjoy every second of it. Maybe you can model some of your sexy outfits for me" I really want her to agree to that, but she shoots me down. Saying that she wants me to be surprised by her outfits, therefore I cannot see them until she wears them. _Damn. I thought I had her._

"Now for the dance competition winners, and I cannot believe I am saying this but the tall blonde man and the pregnant lady are the winners of that, too!" he laughs in disbelief, me and Sookie stepping forward to accept our prize. Which is actually two teddy bears, a Mr and Mrs. How convenient.

"Oh, Eric! Look how cute they are" Sookie grins, me just nodding along as I smile at her, feeling very happy that she is happy. I love seeing that smile on her face.

"Here is a token, just take it to any photo store within Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Germany and Paris and you can have a free photo session containing 50 shots for you and the Mrs" he whispers to me, passing me the slip of paper. I thank him before placing my hand on my Lover's lower back, guiding her through the crowd and out of the bar, after collecting my jacket, while the man announces the runner up.

"I need to be in you, Sookie, right now. These boxers are really tight and my cock wants to be released" I murmur to her, picking her up before running at Vampire speed back to our hotel, right passed the receptionist and up to our room where we place the bag full of prizes on the floor near the door. I place Sookie down on the bed, my lips against hers as my hand slides up her thigh and towards her bare folds. I don't think we will have time to strip down naked, I need her _right now_.

"So wet" I groan before pulling back, stripping away my tight boxers and that armour skirt before picking Sookie up, her legs wrapping around my waist as her arms go around my neck. I hurriedly shove my cock into her as I press her back against the wall, but leaving plenty of room for her baby bump so there is no pressure on her belly.

I begin to pound in and out of her, my cock weeping with happiness now that it has been freed from its confinement; I think I may just stick to going commando from now on with the _very_ rare occasion of me actually wearing sexy underwear again. I think I will leave that department to Sookie.

"Oh, God, Eric" Sookie moans, her hips moving against mine as I carry on to slide in and out of her, my lips meeting hers where my tongue invades her mouth, my tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth with every thrust I make into that tight pussy of hers. She feels so fucking amazing.

"Oh, Sookie" I moan into her mouth, one of my hands sliding up her dress where I fondle with one of her breasts, my other arm supporting her as she tightens her legs around my waist.

"Yes, yes, God, yes!" Sookie whimpers, her actions becoming more frantic as I carry her to the bed, placing her down where I yank off her dress, giving me full access to her enlarged breasts as I start to fuck her again, my mouth taking in one of her nipples. I wonder what other positions we could try.

"Ride me, Sookie" I order her, flipping us over so that I am sat up with my back against the head board, Sookie rocking against me as I carry on to suck on her nipple. I really don't want to share these wonderful breasts with our children if they do need breast feeding. They most likely will, we will have to ask Ludwig when we next see her.

"Wait, one second" Sookie halts our sexapades as she leans over to the side, pulling the draw open where she grabs something.

"I had these especially made for us. Its edible body dust, but I got them made with some Fairy blood and my blood, but they had to add a little synthetic as well to make sure you didn't go whappy on them and flip out and drain me. Edible blood body dust if you will" she smiles, opening the packet before sprinkling it on her body and over her breasts and baby bump. My horniness shooting through the roof as I swap us over again, pulling me cock out of her temporarily as I begin to lick every inch of her body, the smell of Fairy blood sending me crazy, but not enough to want to drain her thankfully. I lick over every inch of her baby bump before licking, sucking and nipping at her breasts and neck. The second I have all of it licked up I slam my cock straight back into her where I fuck her at full speed, my thrusts are at inhuman speed as I try to be rough with our love making, but still maintaining my awareness of her baby bump and her cervix.

Don't want to apply too much pressure to her stomach now.

"Oh, my, God"! Yes, Eric, right there. That's it!" she encourages me, meeting me thrust for thrust, well, almost thrust for thrust considering how fast I'm going. That God damn blood has driven up my own libido. I wonder if this is how pregnant women feel…

"Holy shit" I groan, slamming into her as hard as possible until I finally meet my end with a roar, Sookie screaming out my name as she comes all around me. I carry on to lightly pump my cock in and out of her as we come down from our highs before I collapse next to Sookie, her body is covered in a thin layer of sweat and she is still panting.

"I'm so sorry" I apologise as I pull her against me; there is still some blood dust on her neck that I lick at like a hungry kitten at a bowl of warm milk.

"For what?" she breathes, my fangs pressing against her skin. I really want to drink from her.

"For if I hurt you with my frantic thrusts" I tell her, stroking over her back. I will drink from Sookie tomorrow when the small amount of Fairy blood is out of my system.

"You didn't hurt me, I promise you that. I love you" she assures me, that last bit making me smile as I kiss her forehead.

"I love you, too, Lover. Now go to sleep, you can sleep in tomorrow while I pack"

"You're too sweet" even I didn't miss that beautiful smile on her face as she closes her eyes and cuddles closer to me. I will have to make slow, sweet love to her tomorrow before we leave for the airport to make up for my frantic and rough movements tonight.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all and a big thank you to ILoveVikings for suggesting the edible body dust :D**


	70. Life Begins At Night

**AN: Thank you to MsCathywilson, TeaCupHuman, TMack21, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT, loretta57, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony and Elliiee for reviewing xx**

**Whoop whoop! Finally hit that 1000 review mark! Thank you all for reviewing I appreciate this greatly, I have always dreamed of hitting that review mark and now that my dream has come true I owe you all a **_**huge**_ **thank you for reviewing the chapters as they've gone up and for just spending your time reading my story. You are all amazing and I hope you enjoy the future chapters that are to come xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy

**Eric's POV**

I slowly kiss my way down Sookie's gorgeous body, making sure to spend extra time on her breasts where I flick my tongue over her already erect nipples. I take the hard nub into my mouth where I suck on it lightly, Sookie moaning in her sleep before as I switch breasts, giving the other one a repeat performance. All that before I carry on with my journey south towards her wet waters. My not so little sailor stirring as I lick around her clit before trailing my tongue down her slit and towards her opening. I lick at her labia, Sookie's legs trapping my head in place; her hips slowly moving against my mouth. I trap her clit in my mouth, two of my fingers entering her. Do you know what? I would love to watch her masturbate for me; I watch her finger herself as I stroke my gracious plenty. Maybe I can persuade her into trying to fist _herself_. Now that would be sexy, not to mention fucking hot. Her hand inside that tight pussy of hers…

Practice for childbirth is how I see it.

But first of all she needs pleasure, it was a long flight and she has been sleeping all day. It is night time now; after all, _life begins at night_.

"Do you like it when I touch you here?" I murmur to my Lover as my thumb makes contact with her clit, my two fingers pumping in and out of her as I kiss my way up her stomach. Her breasts look lonely. Thinking about it, this takes me back to when I fisted her, she loved it. I really wish we had mirrors in this hotel room, I can just imagine that now. Sookie watching herself in the mirror as she touches herself, both of us being able to watch each other as I make love to her. Or maybe she will ride me. No, she will definitely ride me. Maybe anal is an option as well, that is a discussion that I must have with Sookie _ASAP. _And as for the mirror, well, I think I will have one stalled along the wall in our bedroom, and then maybe I will move a body length mirror in front of the bed for when we masturbate in front of each other, because it _will_ happen again. I plan on it.

"Yes…oh, God…yes" she whimpers as she swivels her hips slightly, trying to force my fingers deeper into her.

"I want you to touch yourself and let me watch" I order Sookie once she is fully awake, thanks to my talented fingers, but unfortunately I have to remove my fingers from her folds before reorganising us so that Sookie and I are sat in front of each other, her legs spread wide open for me. Her pussy is fucking beautiful.

"Touch yourself. Put those sweet little fingers of yours in that tight pussy right now" I demand, sitting back on the bed as she rests her back against the head board facing me. She slides her hand over her breast before going further down, over her stomach, then down to that sweet dripping pussy of hers. She's practically dripping onto the bedsheets.

"That's it" I encourage her, watching her as she slides two fingers into herself with one hand and with her other hand she strokes her clit.

"Sookie, spread your legs wider, I want to actually _see_ your fingers sliding in and out of your tight cunt" she does as told with a small moan, spreading her legs as wide as possible, giving me a perfect view of that pussy. If only I could take a picture of that fucking pussy, but if I did I would permanently be staring at it, but then again, I do spend most of my time down there. Plus Jr enjoys his _visits_ down there, too. I watch as she pumps herself slowly, her fingers pinching at her clit as she twists her fingers in her cunt around a little, she's feeling her walls._ So sexy_. Once my poor straining cock can't take it anymore, and it's crying for attention, I wrap my hand around my shaft, slowly trailing my hand down to my balls before slowly stroking my way back up to my tip where my pre-come is weeping out. Sookie even licks her lips when she spots it. I kink an eyebrow at her, motioning towards my cock, only for her to whimper.

But she soon recovers from her whimpering as she takes on this sexy, seductive look.

"Do you like it when I spread my legs wide open for you? Do you like it when I finger myself like this?" she probes, only making me groan at her words as I speed up my pumping.

"Yes, Lover. I love seeing you touch yourself like this, but can you add another finger?" she does as suggested, adding a third finger into her masturbation equation. Her movements are becoming frantic as she hurries up her actions, only making me bite my lip as I try my hardest not to blow my load.

"I want to see you fist yourself, Sookie. Show me how that lovely hand on yours fits into that pussy" I growl at her, Sookie whimpering at my words as she adds a fourth finger, giving herself a few pumps before she pulls her fingers out and hooks her thumb behind them. I watch as she coats her hand in her pussy juices before slowly twisting her hand into her pussy, the hand that doesn't have her wedding ring on, until it's finally all the way in after minutes of twisting her hand and moaning from both of us.

"Holy fuck!" she screams out in ecstasy at the feel of her own hand inside of her. If only she could see what I was seeing. _So fucking sexy_.

"Oh, shit" I groan, stroking myself at full speed as my other hand comes in to fondle with my balls. This has got to be one of the best highlights of my life, our marriage being firs of course. Then when we accepted the fact she was pregnant. Plus the day when I first met her.

"That's it, Lover, fuck your hand like the little whore you are" I encourage her, knowing full well that she enjoys dirty talk, watching her as she starts to hump at her hand.

"Yes, God, yes I'm a dirty little whore who loves to finger herself" she announces, bringing myself closer to my release. _She is perfect for me_.

"I'm so close, Sookie, where do you want me to come?" I inquire, praying to God that she will play along with our little dirty talk play. Dirty talking has got to be one of the best inventions known to the world.

"I want it all over me. Cover me with it" she breathes, only making me stare at her pussy harder as I try to imagine my cock sliding into that tight pussy that her fist is currently taking up.

"Your pussy drives me crazy, Lover" and just as I finish speaking, Sookie shouts out my name as she releases her womanly juices all over the bedsheets, only causing me to jump over the edge as I shout out her name, spraying my come not only on the bed but also on my Lover's stomach as well as slightly on my own. It is ridiculous how much come this woman makes me produce.

Just to tease me further I watch Sookie as she picks up some of my come from her stomach with her finger, the one she had previously been masturbating with, before popping it into her mouth, moaning at what she tastes.

"Your come mixed with mine tastes so nice" she winks at me, only making me groan in response as I try to resist the urge to pounce on her.

"Get over here and ride me right now!" I order her with complete seriousness as I pull her over the bed to my side where she straddles my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck as I rest my hands on her hips possessively, her small baby bump sat between us.

"I want you. I want to make love with you. I want to enjoy sex with you. I want to fuck you into a coma" I murmur in her ear as I slide her onto my cock, causing her to gasp as she claws at my shoulders. She feels so good. Finally, my manhood can settle in between her thighs in that beautiful soaking wet pussy of hers. Slowly she begins to rock against me as I begin to thrust into her lightly, not wanting her to be doing all of the work. It's only fair that I help her. We carry on to make love, her nipples rubbing against my chest, my cock sliding in and out of her wet folds, until we both finally meet our end, shouting out as we come in and around each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't last as long as I usually do, Lover, but you drive me so crazy that I cannot control myself. But I promise to make up for this tonight, after our date, the one that I have planned for our first night in Germany" I assure her with a small smile before kissing her. We are definitely going to have to have separate showers otherwise we will never leave for this date…

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this hot lemony chapter. I plan on making the next chapter twice as long, maybe three times as long, because the story has finally hit the 1000 review mark! I would have made this chapter longer, but unfortunately I do not have time, but I promise that when I update on Saturday the chapter will be extra-long and if any of you have any requests as to what you want to happen just let me know and I'm sure I can fit them in somewhere :D xx**


	71. Take Over

**AN: Thank you to Elliiee, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, TeaCupHuman, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah and VAlady for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARALINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-one

**Eric's POV**

"You look beautiful" I compliment Sookie as she comes out of the bathroom. She has on a gorgeous knee length dress that has a rhinestone embellishment under the bust with netting, and from the looks of it I would say that it has a built in bra to support her lovely breasts. The same breasts that have gotten larger since her pregnancy. I can't say I have any problems with that. I don't think any man would. With her dress she has one some light coloured purple sandals that match the colour of her dress. She has on light make-up and her hair has been done to fall over her shoulders in soft waves. She is the perfect image of beauty.

"You don't look to bad yourself" She smiles, stepping in front of me where she undoes another button on my shirt, her fingers skimming over the exposed skin.

"We better get going" she notes, my hand engulfing hers as we head out of our hotel room and through the lobby out of the door into the fresh night air. I guide her over down the street, the weather is perfect for a night stroll, and the restaurant is only about fifteen minutes away.

"Hallo" Sookie greets the man standing at the podium where you have to wait for your table.

"Hallo" he greets her straight back.

"Du spreche sie Englisch?" Sookie probes, the man nodding his head.

"Of course" he smiles, his accent is heavy and it is hard to understand any of the English he is speaking. I tell the man that we have a reservation under the name _Northman_; he checks the books before leading us over to a table in the corner away from prying eyes.

"Order whatever you like, Lover" I assure Sookie as she begins to look through the menu.

"What can I get you?" the waiter queries, looking between me and Sookie, his accent is heavy as well.

"Can I have the salmon, please?" Sookie smiles as she passes him the menu.

"And can I have a blood, please? O-negative" I order, my phone ringing in my pocket just as the waiter walks off. _I knew I should have left it at home_.

"Excuse me, Lover" I pardon myself as I get up and head towards the hall way that leads to the toilets. I stand in the hallway as I answer the phone.

"Mr Northman?" why does that voice sound so familiar.

"Yes" I confirm suspiciously.

"I thought you would like to know that Sophie-Anne is about to be taken over, Louisiana is destined to have a new ruler, but in order for the takeover to take place the enemy must get rid of the areas sheriffs. One by one. They have already killed two of them" the man tells me, my alarm rising.

"How do you know this information and who are you?" I demand; needing to know what the heck is going on. I leave my area for less than a week and there is going to be a take over?

"You know who I am, Northman. It's Victor Madden, and while we are talking your wife is being abducted. Goodbye, Mr Northman" with that the phone gets down, my anger and worry overruling me as I zoom back into the restaurant area where I find Sookie gone, some people in the room are dead whereas the rest are seriously injured bar a few people who are on the phone. I will assume they are calling for ambulances and the police. But I cannot focus on that now. They have just taken my bonded, that right there is an offense. They will pay for this, however I see fit.

I growl as I rush out of the restraunt, smelling the air for the scent of my Lover, once I have locked down on her scent I feel around the bond to get a definite location of her before I rush in that direction. I can feel Sookie's fear and alarm rising, only spurring my fury on further as I yank out my phone and call Pamela.

"Maser"

"They took her, Pam! Why did you not call me and tell me there was a take over? Or that sheriffs are being killed? If you had told me I could have protected her, I would not have gone out with her i would have stayed in Norway with her where I am able to protect all day practically" I roar into the phone, needing to blame someone for what has happened.

"I did not think they would go for you master, I didn't believe they would even be able to track you down" she tries to tell me, but I am having none of it.

**Sookie's POV**

"What the heck are you doing?" I scream as I punch, slap, scratch and do everything I can to get this man – this _Vampire_ – to let me go.

"Shut up" he growls before throwing me into the back of the van; the doors being slammed in my face before I can even react. God damn Vampires.

"Eric will kill you all for this!" I yell kicking at the part of the van that separates me from whoever the driver is.

"Shush, woman. I will personal kill you myself if you do not _shut the fuck up_" a man who looks vicious snarls at me as he slides open the panel on the van so that I can see him and him me.

"Why have you taken me?" I demand, trying to remain as calm as possible. I will not satisfy them with my fear, Eric will find me. He's coming after me, I can sense it.

"By using you we can lure Northman to where we want him, to his final death" another man, the driver, tells me with a grin.

"Wh-what?" I stutter falling back. _No. No, they cannot hurt Eric. I need him, our children need him. We need him_. I sit down on the floor, thinking has hard as possible, concentrating on Eric in my mind. Please let this work, the chances are slim, but I need this to work.

"Where are you taking me? You own me at least that much" I point out, the two men whispering to each other. Contemplating the thought.

"Well, seeing as we have you phone, I see no harm in telling you. We are heading to the airport near here, from there we shall be taking the plane back to Louisiana where Filipe and Victor are waiting for us. For you specifically. As the bonded of the Vampire sheriff you give us great leeway" the vicious looking man tells me. My heart pounding as I squeeze my eyes shut.

Here goes nothing.

**Eric's POV**

I throw my phone against the wall where it smashes, I have lost the scent of my Lover and the bond has become somewhat fuzzy. I concentrate as hard as I can, trying to work my way through the bond, I need to find her.

_Eric…airport…Louisiana…Filipe…Victor. _I hear those words run through my head, causing me to lift my head up. That sounded like my Lover, but it is impossible, how did she…she communicated to me, but how is that possible? I shake my head, not bothering to dwell on that thought as I head towards the airport near here, hoping to get there before Sookie and her kidnappers do. But even if I don't, I know where they are taking her.

_Be careful_. Her voice runs through my head, soothing me slightly as I meet my maximum speed.

I will get to her. I am determined to.

**Sookie's POV**

"Get off of m-"my words are muffled as one of the Vampires clamp their hand over my mouth, his other arm holding me against him.

"Shut the fuck up otherwise I will drain you" he warns me making me bites his hand, but all he does is throw me onto the floor and kick me in the ribs, just missing my baby bump.

"I told you to fucking behave" he yells at me going down to punch me in the face. I cough before pitting up some blood, resting my head back on the ground as I struggle to breathe.

"You said…not to talk…not to be behave myself" I contradict him, earning myself another kick until there is a sudden blur that takes down the other Vampire. I try to move my head in the direction the blur went, by the time eyes land on the two Vampire's I witness Eric ripping off the other Vampire's head.

Just then the other Vampire who kidnapped me rushes out of the van, going to take down Eric but before he can even blink Eric's shoved his hand through the Vampire's chest, grabbing something out of his pocket before shoving what looked to be a pencil into the Vampires heart. That Vampire perishing along with the other one.

"Sookie" Eric whispers, rushing to my side where he pulls me onto his lap.

"Eric…" I murmur, closing my eyes as I cough again. Resting my head on Eric's chest as I hear him phone for an ambulance.

"Don't worry, Sookie, the ambulance is coming. We'll get you to the supernatural hospital, I'll protect you. I shouldn't have left you unattended. I'm so sorry" he apologises, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"Not your fault, did you…did you hear me?" I probe, needing to know the answer.

"Yes, I heard you. I do not know how it was possible; Sookie, but you did it. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have you in my arms right now"

"So much for an undisturbed honeymoon" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood, but all that happens is that my giggles turn into coughs as I spit up a bit more blood.

"Oh, Sookie" Eric shakes his head, biting into his wrist where he presses it against my lips, allowing me to drink his blood to heal myself.

"That should heal the worst of the injuries, but I still want you to go to the hospital. That way they can check you over and check our children, did he kick you in the stomach? Was he rough with you?"

"No kick…very rough" I whisper, taking a deep breath. The sound of the ambulance coming closer.

**AN: Sorry if that chap was a bit rubbish and I am very sorry that this chapter isn't twice as long promised. I have ran out of time but I triple promise to make the next chapter three times as long and if it isn't you can all scream at me xx**


	72. Hormonal Experience

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, Elliiee, charhamblin, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, desireecarbenell, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ashmo2000, nicky901n, ILoveVikings, Tynee23, VAlady, AudraLeeony, Baronessjai, EternityLoveHope and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-two

**Eric's POV**

"Oh, Sookie" I murmur when I enter the room, she is laid on her left hand side, the doctor is checking her blood pressure and charts. I have only just been allowed in, apparently I was getting too aggravated to be around Sookie at the time she was brought in. But what did they expect? My wife had just been abducted and beaten by some fucking sick Vampire that I destroyed. No one messed with my bonded. It was a blood debt, one that I dealt with within Vampire terms.

"How is she?" I probe, sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to Sookie's bed, my eyes only on her. She's fast asleep.

"She is better than she was when you brought her in; you did the right thing giving her your blood as soon as you got to her. By you doing that you have dealt with most of the damage, however she does still have some minor injuries that need to be dealt with. Unfortunately we cannot get her in for any x-rays due to her pregnancy, so we are seeing if we can get some other equipment to check her ribcage. Currently we have her in this position because lying on you left side when pregnant help to improve blood flow to the placenta. Therefore the placenta is getting more nutrients. I have booked an ultrasound machine so that we can check on the babies when Sookie wakes up. In the mean time I will leave you in here while I check on my other patients" the woman informs me before taking off out of the door, leaving me with my Lover.

I brush a few strands of Sookie's hair behind her ear, placing a light kiss on her cheek in the process. I cannot believe Pamela, my own child, didn't phone me to tell me about this take over. If she had phoned me I would have been able to protect Sookie better, I wouldn't have fallen for such trickery. In fact, we would never have left Norway; we would have stayed there in the hotel. We could have had a romantic night in instead of a romantic evening out. There are so many people to blame for this, but I cannot help but feel that I am the main cause for this. If I hadn't of left her at dinner to answer my phone, they wouldn't have grabbed her. If I had been quicker, they wouldn't have hurt her. There are many things I could have done to prevent this, but unfortunately I did none of them. I didn't anticipate that this would ever happen.

"Eric…" Sookie murmurs, her eyelids slowly opening to reveal her blue orbs.

"Lover" I smile at her weakly, taking her hand in mine where I kiss the skin of the back of said hand.

"I feel sore" she moans, moving to sit up on the bed; I instantly help her, seeing that she is still tired and out of it.

"I know, I'm sorry, Lover. I fear that my blood didn't heal all of your injuries, and the ones it did heal are now a little sore. Your ribs probably being the main one" I note, running my hand over her ribs gently before trailing my finger up over her neck where I skim my fingertips over her cheekbone. The one that was bruising and swollen by the time I got to her. _I cannot believe they hit her_.

"Eric, what are you going to do? They told me about how they wanted to lure you, they told me about the takeover. They want you dead, Eric, it killed me to hear that and I must admit I almost cried when they told me. But I remained strong, for you. I want to be there for you every step of the way, Eric, I'm willing to fight an-"

"No, no you will not fight! You are my _bonded_, my _wife_, my _everything_; I refuse to risk losing you. You are carrying our children, Lover, do you really think I would allow you to jump into the field of battle for my sakes when you have so much to look forward to? I may be manipulative, Lover, and I may enjoy getting people to do my dirty work if I have to. But no way in hell am I letting you anywhere near the war ground that is happening" I growl, Sookie glaring at me.

"You cannot control me, Eric! I am my own woman, I may be in love with you, and I may be your wife and bonded, but that gives you no right to control me. I can help, why won't you let me?" she demands, her own antagonism and defensiveness rising by the second. _Don't get me wrong, she was feisty before she got pregnant, but now she is three times as worse due to these God damn pregnancy hormones. It will be difficult to acquire my way at this rate._

"Because I love you and will not risk putting your life, as well as the babies, in danger" I tell her, not allowing her to get her own way. She is to be protected, not put in the line of fire. She is already a prop to our enemy as it is; they know that if they obtain her, they will obtain me because I will go to hell and back to save her from them. So putting her into battle would only be putting them at a higher advantage.

"Eric" she warns me, her hard heartless tone kicking in.

"Sookie, look at what they have put you through already. Do you really think I will put you at risk of it happening again? Sookie, I need you safe, not just for your sakes or mine, but for our babies. Do you really want to put not only your life at risk, but that of our unborn children?" I know it is cruel of me to guilt trip her, but if it is the only way then I will do it.

"And you think it's any better if you go into battle? Eric, if anything happens to you, how will I cope? I can't be a single mother, I need you, our children need you, will you risk all that for your own pride?" touché.

"There is a difference, Lover, by you going into the battlefield I am risking not just one life, but three lives. If anything happens to me you will always have someone there to look after you and the children, you have many friends and you have your brother. You will never be on your own"

"But, Eric, if you go into battle, you are risking four lives. You are risking your own, but then you are risking mine and the babies. If anything happens to you it would destroy me, I wouldn't be able to look after our children knowing that every time I look at them I would cry because they reminded me of you. I wouldn't be able to cope, and no end of support could change that. You need to take all factors into account, Eric, before you go bombarding off like this" she points out, tears welling up in her eyes before she suddenly bursts out into tears.

"Oh, Sookie" I sigh, moving over to the bed where I sit down beside her, pulling her close to my body so that I can hold her.

"I…I am not sure as to what to say, Lover. You are right, I am not taking all factors into account, but I am taking the main factor into account. The one that protects my family" I counter, Sookie still crying into my shirt, her every sob sending a stabbing pain into my heart. I am hurting her by telling her all this, maybe I shouldn't fight. Maybe I should allow the take over and pray for the best. If I pledge my allegiance to the new King, no matter how ego blowing that will be, I may be able to keep all of my family safe, including me. Or maybe I can improvise, I have alliances throughout several countries, maybe I can acquire their help. That way I am lowering the risk of anything happening to me, therefore I am helping to prevent wrecking my family.

"Oh, God, Eric! What about Meekus? They won't hurt him will they? In fact, can we phone Sam? I need to know he's okay. He's part of this family as well…I…I..." now I am confused. She went from being angry to being tearful to panicking and now back to tears again. _No end of pregnancy books can help me understand these sudden mood swings_.

"I will phone, Sam, don't you worry about that, Lover. I will phone him after you have had your ultrasound to check on the babies" I insist, Sookie nodding weakly as her sobs slow down. _Thank God_. I don't think I could stand any more sobs from my love.

"Right, I've finally been able to get an ultrasound machine" the woman tells us as enters the room, a nurse pushing the machine in behind her.

"Would you like me to move off of the bed? Also, you are aware of Sookie's pregnancy aren't you?" I double check. I know that this is a supernatural hospital, but I like to make sure that they are fully aware about everything that has taken place through Sookie's pregnancy as well as the conditions that her pregnancy is based on. After all, her pregnancy is only 6 months long.

"Yes, I am very aware. As I understand she is currently 9 weeks pregnant, therefore she is equivalent to about 15 weeks pregnant in a normal pregnancy" the doctor informs me with a look that basically said not to question her knowledge again. She is lucky I have not roared at her and expressed the power I have over the little bitch. I could kill her in the blink of an eye if I pleased.

"You can remain on the bed, as long as we can get to Sookie's baby bump we're fine" the nurse, who is much kinder, assures me with a smile as she sets up the machine. I carry on to soothe Sookie as her tears and sobs calm down to small hiccups, the maternity nurse putting the gel on Sookie's stomach once she has gotten Sookie to lift up the hospital gown, that I know she hates. We watch the screen as the image of our babies come into view, you can see their little arms and legs and their heads. You can see their bodies. Little humans. Well, part humans.

"They seem to be the perfect size for how far along you are. Their growth is also very steady, they are growing much better then what your records suggest" the nurse notes, my eyebrows shooting into my hair line.

"What do her records suggest?" now this I really want to know, Ludwig never said anything about the growth of our babies being compromised.

"Oh, no. It is nothing to worry about, it's just that when you had your scan at 8 weeks your doctor has wrote down that they were slightly smaller than expected" she informs us, making me and Sookie nod as we listen.

"Well, at least they're back on track and at perfect size" Sookie points out, a smile brightening up her face as the nurse prints out some copies of the ultrasound. I love seeing my Lover happy; it makes up for her recent tears.

"Here are your copies, and I suggest you get some rest, Sookie. You will not be going anywhere for at least another 24 hours" the evil woman tells her, Sookie nodding her acceptance of that as the doctor and maternity nurse walk out of the room with the ultrasound machine.

"Sookie, I am just going to go outside and call Sam to check on Meekus. I will report straight back to you as soon as I have made a few calls. I promise" I give her one soft kiss before pulling away, my hand cupping her cheek as I look into her eyes; Sookie licking her lower lip, almost as if to savour the taste of me.

"Be quick, please. I'm not feeling tired….but I am feeling very, _very_…" she trails off, her hand sliding over my chest, heading south.

"Horny" she whispers, her hand colliding with the now hard bulge in my trousers.

"Oh, I will be quick. After all, this hospital _does_ need christening" I grin at her, giving her one last kiss before I jump off of the bed and head out of the room, not trusting myself to stay any longer.

One more minute in there and I would be ramming my cock into that pussy of hers.

**Sookie's POV**

_My babies_. Right here in this scan, in my hands, is the image of mine and Eric's babies, our growing children; two little beings growing in my belly. I'm going to be a mother, I am actually going to be a mother and I'm going to have children who will refer to me as _mommy_. I cannot express to you how much this inflates my heart. In about 15 weeks our children are going to be here, we are going to be able to hold them in our arms and love them with all out might. Wait. _15 weeks_. We have only _15 weeks_ to actually sort out the entire nursery and buy everything that we will need. That is definitely not enough time, oh, God, how are we going to sort all of this out in time for their arrival? In fact, what happens if they're early? What will we do then? But what happens if they are born incredibly premature, like when I'm 14 weeks gone, which is the equivalent to 23 weeks in a normal pregnancy, will our baby survive?

But if that was the case, then technically we would only have _6 weeks_ to get everything ready. Oh, God, what am I supposed to do? How are we going to get all of this ready? Suddenly I didn't feel quite as horny as I did, but instead my panic was overruling my every other emotion. _I need one of those baby catalogues so I can start ordering baby furniture_. In fact…

"Excuse me, but do you by any chance have any baby furniture catalogues or something like that?" I probe the nurse who has just walked in, probably to check on me.

"Umm…sure, I think we may have one or two. If not there is a woman down the hall who has about 50 of them, I'm sure she can spare one" and with that she walks out, leaving me with a sense of relief. _I should really have asked about how early my babies can be born and still survive. I will have to ask when she comes back in_.

"Lover, Meekus is doing very well, Sam even sent me a pho-" Eric begins as he steps into the room with a grin on his face, but I instantly butt in.

"We need to start looking at baby furniture and ordering otherwise the nursery won't be done in time" I blurt out, figuring that I should just get straight to the point.

"Oh" I definitely threw him off there, I think he came into the room expecting some good loving, as well as to tell me about Meekus, but instead I have dropped that on him. Well, at least we know Meekus is okay; I cannot wait to see him!

"A nurse has just gone to fetch us some baby furniture catalogues and that. I thought we could get a head start"

"Um…Okay?" Eric confirms confused, manoeuvring around the room until he comes to sit next to me on the bed. I can always go to sleep later.

"Sookie, are you sure you want to do this now? After everything that has just happened and is about to happen?"

"If we don't get it done now it'll just be put off longer and then we'll…we'll" I begin to sob, my tears being released as I bury my head in my hands, my shoulders shaking lightly as I cry.

"Oh, Sookie, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. We will get it sorted, Sookie, don't worry about that. But right now I do feel as though we have bigger fish to fry. For one, we need to decide what we're going to do. Are we heading back home and dealing with the matter, because I want revenged for what Victor and Felipe have put you through, and there is the small matter of protecting my protégé, even if she is in the wrong, plus those within my area; or are we staying here and letting it play out on its own?" I couldn't help but feel as though he was hiding a small detail away from me.

But he has a point. What should we do?

**AN: I hope this extra-long chapter made up for the last one, and I know it's not exactly twice as long and I am so sorry for that. I haven't really been on the ball lately, I've been so exhausted, sleep hasn't really been easy. But the next few chapters are going to be extra-long in an attempt to make up for all of my shorter ones. Thank you so much for putting up with me over this, I know I'm annoying xx**

**Also, sorry for the casual chapter, but I promise to add some more action and lemons in the next one xx**


	73. Water Fountain

**AN: Thank you to Tynee23, TeaCupHuman, Elliiee, VAlady, Baronessjai, charhamblin, AudraLeeony, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, Honulvr, Tmack25 and 1dreamkeeper for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-three

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, are you sure this is what you want? It is very unsafe for us to return, you especially. I cannot risk anything happening to you again, Lover"

"Eric, we're in as much danger staying here as we are if we went back. They probably have someone tracking us twenty-four-seven. We're probably safer going back because we will surprise them, what they are trying to do, Eric, is scare you off so that they can take over swiftly without you getting in the way. By them taking me, it wasn't to anger you so that they could lure you into a trap where they will kill you like those Vampires suggested, in fact, I believe they did that to distract you" ah, my Lover does have some very good logic here. But there is one part of the story missing here.

"If that is true, then why take you? When they took you all they did was alert me to this takeover" I reason, figuring that we need to cover all sides of this conversation, including the for and against sides.

"Like I said, Eric, it was to scare you. You believe that they wanted to take me back to Louisiana in the hopes of pulling you there after me, that way you would fall into whatever trap they had set so that they could destroy you. When in actual fact I think it was a ploy, one that would make you feel threatened and me frightened. I don't believe they ever had any intentions of taking me to Louisiana, like I said, I think they were trying to warn you. You know, like, '_if you come and try to stop us, your wife gets it_' or some sort of punk threat like that" Sookie tells me, a smile on my face. She is wonderful, that beautiful head of hers is very logical, she is very smart and she is beginning to think very similarly to how I would think.

"You're right, Lover. There are many options in what they could have wanted to do, but we shall never know unless we find out. But, Sookie, if we go back to Shreveport, you will be staying at our home where Sam will protect you along with some other people who I will hire to stay with you. I am taking no risks. And do not argue with me, otherwise I will be locking you into an indestructible house where no one other than me can get to you" I give her a levelled look.

I could tell that she wanted to argue, but for the sakes of not arguing she just sighs and nods her head.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" she probes, her eyes meeting mine.

"As soon as they discharge you" I grin at her, getting up from the lumpy chair I had to sit on, just so that I can stretch, Sookie's eyes watching my every movement. Even I caught how she caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"Do you like this, Lover? Does it _turn you on_?" I murmur, throwing her a seductive look, Sookie blushing a deep red.

"Yes" she whispers, moving around on the hospital bed uncomfortably. It would seem my Lover is aroused, I can smell it.

"Are you all wet for me, Lover? Do I need to check?" I breathe, moving quickly across the room so that I can say it in her ear. My breath tickling her skin.

I slide my hand down her body until I get to her thigh where I slowly start to slide my hand up towards her centre, Sookie whimpering already.

"Please" she begs, only causing my smirk to increase as I rip her panties away to find that she is indeed very wet for me.

"Hmm, a few measly stretches from me and you become a water fountain down there?" I raise my eyebrow at her, my finger trailing up and down her slit, purposefully missing her clit while I try not to let my fingers enter her.

"Eric" she moans, my thumb flickering across her sensitive nub.

"You didn't answer me, Lover" I note, Sookie throwing me a pleading look as she moves her hips, trying to guide my fingers into her.

"Yes, when you stretch you look so hot and you make me so wet. Now please shove your fingers in me" she pleads, a huge smirk on my face as I plunge two of my fingers into her wet core.

"Eric" she breaths, moving her hips against my hand, my fingers just sat in her pussy. She is humping my hand, and that is actually very sexy and hot to watch.

"We are about to head back to a war zone, and all we can think about is sex and pleasure?" I tease, Sookie biting her lower lip as I begin to slowly move my fingers in and out of her, carefully slotting in a third finger causing her to moan out. Thank God that I locked the door to this room when we talked, we did not want anyone hearing our plans in case there was a spy around, but now that locked door is proving to be even more useful. This way I can pleasure my Sookie with my fingers, then, if we have time, I can make love to her before we head back home. At least we are still somewhat taking advantage of our honeymoon, not to mention that we are still enjoying ourselves and not losing our way because of some crisis.

As my fingers dance around inside of her, I bring my other hand into play by moving it up her hospital gown where I fondle with one of her breasts. _Thank God she is braless_. I lean forward and slowly, teasingly kiss her as I sit on the side of the bed, pushing my fingers deeper into her. I know how much she loves deep penetration.

"I need more, please, Eric" I love it when she begs me for sex and pleasure. There is just something very hot about that, not to mention that it turns me on as well. My poor cock probably can't stand any taller, it's already a strain against my jeans. I trail my kisses along her neck as I add a fourth finger, I am not going to fist her or do anything like that, I just want to please her before we have to head back home where we will most likely be separated for a few days or so. That alone will be heavy on our hearts.

"Do you like this, Lover? Do you like it when I fuck that pussy of yours with my fingers in the middle of a hospital?" I talk dirty to her, knowing that she finds it a huge turn on as well.

"Yes, God, yes!" she screams, jumping over the edge as she meets her release, her womanly juices covering my hand. _My Lover has produced plenty of come this time around._ I lock eyes with Sookie, her chest rising and falling as she pants in an attempt to calm down from her high, as I slowly suck her juices off of each of my fingers bar one.

"Taste yourself" I demand, placing my finger at her mouth where she takes it in, her eyes still locked with mine. She closes her eyes as she moans, my grin increasing.

"Do you taste nice, Lover?" I query, standing up where I strip away my shirt before dropping my jeans to the floor, Sookie's eyes darting straight to my erect member.

"Yes" she breathes as I make my way back to the bed where I pull Sookie's gown over her head, throwing it onto the floor before pulling down the covers so that her entire body is on show to me. There is even a wet patch on the bedding beneath her. _Very wet indeed_.

"That pregnancy book I bought suggested many ways to have pregnant sex. This is one that I thought we should try" and with that I move her into the position I want. I move her so that she is on all fours, except her arms and head are on the mattress, the book said that this position stops her having to support her belly weight with her arms, before I align my cock up with her entrance, resting one of my hands on her hip and the other one on her back. I kneel on one leg, but allow the other one to stay propped up before I slam into her. This position allowing us deep penetration for the ultimate orgasm.

I quickly trust in and out of her, moving at almost in human speed, Sookie doing a mixture of whimpering, moaning and small shouts as I hit her G-spot every time.

"So much wetness, Lover, who needs lubricant when I have your dripping pussy to work with?" I joke, Sookie only moaning as she begins to move her hips back against my cock, sending me deeper into her until she screams out my name; but I do not stop there, instead I carry on to fuck her, needing to give her a third orgasm before I can allow myself to have one of my own.

"Your such a whore, aren't you Sookie? Such a fucking dirty whore" I groan, Sookie whimpering as I slap her ass, slamming into her at full speed.

"That feels so good, Eric, please, please keep going" she whimpers, my cock sliding in and out of her pussy with complete ease. So much wetness, she feels so good around me cock.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you okay? Can you open the door for me, please? I need to give you one last check over before we can release you" a young woman asks through the door, me speeding up my pace as I stroke Sookie's clit, needing us to end very soon.

"Can you come back in about fifteen minutes, please? My wife and I are discussing important matters" I shout back, the woman saying that she will come back then, but even I could hear the suspicion in her voice.

"Sookie, I need you to come for me right now" I order, Sookie following through with my orders as she shouts our my name, squirting her womanly juices all over my cock as I meet my own end, spraying my come into her. I carry on to lazily pump in and out of her as we come down from our highs, but as soon as that happens I move us around so that we are laid on the bed together.

"You are wonderful, Lover" I compliment her, placing soft feathery kisses along her face, neck and lips.

"I'm sticky" she notes, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Hold on, I will get you cleaned up and then we need to get dressed. After two days of you staying here we can finally leave" I grin at her, zooming into the bathroom attached to Sookie's private hospital room where I grab a clean cloth and wet it, I quickly go back into the room and get Sookie to spread her legs for me. Once she has done that I clean around her pussy and on her inner thighs, I really did spray her everywhere down there, but from the smell of it, it isn't just my come clinging to Sookie's skin. After I have cleaned Sookie up, I clean myself before slinging the cloth back into the room, snatching up the bag I brought with me where I pass it to Sookie so that she can get changed into her normal clothing.

Just as we both finish getting changed there is a knock on the door again, I head over to unlock the door while Sookie brushes through her hair, getting rid of all the knots there.

"Thank you for allowing us some extra time" I smile charmingly at the young nurse. She blushes as she walks into the room.

"I hope you two managed to discuss everything" she looks at us both as she goes about checking Sookie's blood pressure and making sure Sookie is okay, but little to her knowledge my dear Sookie is still in a daze.

"Yes, we certainly did get to _talk_ about everything we wanted to" I grin at Sookie, offering her a cheeky wink as she blushes, the nurse completely missing that adorable blush.

"Right, well, everything seems to be in order here. Your blood pressure is stable, your results are back and there doesn't seem to be any damage on any of the x-rays. Your blood healed her up very nicely, Northman" she smiles at me, I nod my head at her in acceptance of her compliment as she produces a form that Sookie signs.

"Oh, and by the way, I can smell that more than talking went off here. But do not worry, I'm not the one who has to deal with the bedding" the nurse snickers, walking out of the door. Sookie turning a bright red colour in response to what she had said.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Lover. Love making is natural, there is no need for this blush, no matter how cute it makes you look" I give her my signature smile, Sookie sighing happily as I help her out of the bed, my hands resting on her baby bump for a moment before I kiss her.

"Shall we leave, Lover? Our flight takes off in about twenty minutes, all of our stiff is in the car waiting" I inform her. We decided that we would head back home yesterday, and resume our honeymoon after this mess has been dealt with, but tonight I had some doubts but they have been dealt with now.

"Can we get something to eat on the way? I'm absolutely starving and hospital food tastes horrid" Sookie tells me, making me chuckle.

"Of course, Lover. We can have whatever you desire" I assure her, taking her hand in mine as I lead her out of the hospital. I don't plan her ever coming back to one of these places, she has spent far too much time here since she became pregnant.

* * *

><p>"Lover, we're here. Sookie" I gently shake her, she fell asleep on the drive back home from the airport. She is worn out, my poor Sookie. She didn't really sleep much at the hospital and she didn't sleep on the plane because she was eating. This must be another pregnancy thing, one minute you are wide awake and scoffing down food, and the next she is absolutely zonked out.<p>

"No, ten more minutes" she grumbles, shifting in the car seat. I couldn't help bit chuckle as I jump out of the car and head round to her side where I open the door and pick her up, her head resting on my chest as I carry her towards our home. I will have Sam, along with her Fairy cousins, Tray and Amelia, come and stay here with her while I go deal with this supposed takeover. I cannot see any fighting going off, but then again they could be planning and going about this sneakily rather than publicly. It would cause an uproar if they did it that way, the humans would go ballistic and it would cause a new phenomenon.

"Sookie, Lover, come on. Meekus will be here soon" I tell her, she cracks open an eyes to look at me before stretching, a yawn escaping her mouth.

"I've missed Meekus" she smiles at me tiredly while she rubs her eyes.

"I know, but you can see him soon. How do you feel?" I probe, pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before kissing her lightly.

"Much better" she assures me, tucking herself under my arm as soon as I sit down next to her. I hold her close, basking in our intimacy.

"I love you, Sookie. Do not ever forget that"

"I love you, too. And you be careful, I can tell that you're going to try and sort this, Eric. I just need you to be safe and careful, I need you back here with me. Our babies need you as much as I do" she smiles at me weakly, her fear for my safety rising, I can feel through our bond.

"I will be very careful and if at any point I feel as though my life is in danger, I promise I will pull out and come back to you. If worst comes to worst I will swear my allegiance to Felipe" but there was this part of me that knew that I would already be doing that anyway. But nothing is certain until it happens. Just as long as my Sookie is safe, I know everything will be okay.

**AN: There you go, one of many extra-long chapters to come and it has not only plot, but lemons too! :D You can certainly tell I am in a good mood today :D xx**


	74. Proposition

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, ncmiss12, Baronessjai, GothArtiste101, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, 1dreamkeeper, Tynee23, hsp3x3, Tmack25 and desireecarbenell for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-four

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, are you okay?" Amelia probes, sitting next to me. I'm sat on the couch cross legged with Meekus sat on my lap, Eric left about two hours ago. He has been dead to the world all day, but as soon as the night came, Eric had to leave. It killed me to see him leave, and it hurt him to see me cry, but we did not want to leave each other. However, what we want is not important; he needed to go, even if I didn't want him to go. I just wish I could be of some help to him in this war.

"Amelia, my husband, my bonded, the love of life, has just left to risk his life in a battle to help protect this area, and me, from a violent war due to this take over. Do you really _think_ I am okay? There is a chance my husband may die, a chance that my children will grow up without a father. I just want to be able to help him but I can't" I begin to cry again, my upset really taking over me. _I need him so much but he isn't here._

"You know, there is a way you can help" Claudine notes, walking over to me and Amelia, looking as beautiful as ever. I wish I felt and looked as good as Claudine does. Right now I am just so fat and self-conscious. But as Eric keeps telling me, I am not fat, I'm pregnant.

"How?" I cry, tears scraping down my cheeks, Meekus licking my cheek in an attempt to cheer me up. Sam is in the kitchen cooking from the smell of it and Claude and Tray are talking while patrolling the house for absolutely no reason. Why they need to patrol the house I will never know.

"You can use your powers, Sookie. You have them, they just need to be activated" Claudine tells me, causing me to lift my watery eyes up to meet her clear ones.

"How?" maybe I should just make that my motto, I seem to be saying it a lot lately.

"Quite easily, come with me" she tells me, motioning towards the stairs.

**Eric's POV**

"You have not only disappointed me, Pamela, but you also almost caused the successful kidnap, and possible death, of my bonded and children. I specifically told you to phone me if anything came up, you neglected to do so. You have not only angered me, Pam, but you have hurt me as well. I trusted you, and it pains me to do this. But I need to punish you for disobeying my requests" I specifically made them requests and not demands because I hate having such control over Pamela, I am all for her being a free woman and letting her do whatever she pleases as long as she follows through with what I have asked of her. But she has just proven to me that she is not ready for such independence, it looks like I may have to revert back to when I was first her Maker. Of course there would be no sex this time around. I am in a monogamous marriage after all, plus Sookie is all the woman I could ever need or want.

"Eric-"

"You will address me as Master" I snap at her. She has lost her right at addressing me by my first name, she must gain my trust again before she can be allowed that pleasure. I thought I had taught her well, but it would appear not. It pains me to know that my own child did not warn me of this take over, I could have protected Sookie if she had told me.

"Mater... I did not want to disturb your honeymoon, you deserved some peace and quiet with Sookie, I thought I could handle this on my own-"

"But you did not once suspect that they would try and locate me then take and maybe even kill my pregnant Lover?" I demand, Pam sighing as she looks down at the floor. I have her chained up on the wall in silver chains, I cannot bring myself to allow my child to go through any more pain that this. She may have disappointed me, but that doesn't mean I can stand to see her in pain.

"No, I did not expect that to happen. I was unaware that they even knew that you were not present here in Shreveport" she informs me, but this measly excuse she is trying to feed me does not make up for anything.

"Pamela," I sigh, shaking my head "you have never done this to me before, you have always followed my orders and requests. What has changed?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I could take care of things without you. I thought that if I could prove to you I did not permanently need you around you may allow me more leniency" now this isn't my Pamela, this is not my child. Impossible. Pam would not think or say things like this.

"You already have so much leniency and responsibility as it is, Pamela, you chose to come back and help me. I did not force you or command you. _You _chose to, and now you ask me to allow you more leniency?" I roar at her, I couldn't help but notice how she didn't once flinch.

She always flinches when I raise my voice at her. I walk towards her, gripping her cheeks in my hand, forcing her to look at me. _Empty_. Her eyes are empty, there is nothing there. I narrow my eyes at her, releasing her cheeks as I take a step back. _Someone is controlling her_. Before I can dwell on that thought any longer I hear someone come into Fangtasia, causing me to rush out of the basement into the main bar area where I find several Vampires walking around the place. Observing everything in sight. _Guards_.

"May I help you gentlemen?" I probe, walking into the room as though I do not have a care in the world. But right now I have many cares, Pam, my child, is being controlled by an unknown force and I can feel the upset and frustration building in my Lover. She is becoming aggravated. I send her a rush of comfort and love as I walk towards these guards, my worst nightmare stepping into the room. _Madden_.

"I thought I would find you here, Northman" Victor grins at me, stepping into the bar, his criticising eyes scrutinizing everything in the room, including me.

"Of course I would be here, this is my bar" I note through gritted teeth, I have not forgot what he told me when Sookie was taken. He was behind it all in the first place.

"How is your bonded?" he throws me a smug glance, but I just smirk at him.

"She is very well" I tell him, my hands turning into fists at my side. I must bide my time and not kill him ruthlessly now. If I am to kill him it will be slow and very, _very_ painful.

"Oh" he states. I cannot tell if he is faking his surprise or whether it is a genuine emotion.

"I do apologise for anything your bonded went through, I meant no harm you must understand" he grins at me, my blood only boiling further.

"Of course not" _damn the__se guards, if they were not here he would be ripped up all over the floor._

"Now, down to business, I am sure you are aware that Felipe is looking for more land, and Sophie-Anne is wide open after all. She is barely able to fight against us; we are a much more powerful force. And you, Eric Northman, are a great fighter. But not only can you fight; you also make the most profit for Louisiana out of all the areas. That puts you very high up on our list, Northman. We want to propose a deal"

"_We?_" I repeat with disbelief, I highly doubt Felipe would allow Victor in on such a decision.

"That is not the point, Northman. Are you interested in this offer or not? Because if you are not I should just eliminate you now" he narrows his eyes at me, I suppress a growl as I motion towards my booth.

_I wonder if he has anything to do with my Pamela' strange behaviour. Maybe he is the one who sent someone to control my child, but if that was the case, then surely he would have had her kill me the second she saw me. Or maybe he is saving that for is I deny this offer. I will have to watch my step._

"What proposition do you speak of?" I ask, two of his guards coming to surround the escape routes from our booth. This is probably to stop me from running off.

"We want you to join us. If we can have someone as well respected and as powerful as you on board, we know that the rest will follow soon after and swear their allegiance to Felipe"

"What is in it for me?" now this should be interesting.

"Lots, Northman. If you join us you will be saving not only yourself from harm, but that of your bonded. You think she is safe, but she is not. As we are speaking right now she is being taken to our hideout for safe keeping" with that my alarm rises, causing me to poke around the bond.

"You are lying" I accuse instantly, I can feel her. She is feeling very satisfied and proud of herself, it is good to feel her feeling something other than distress or upset, and I can tell that she is still at home.

"She may seem happy, Northman, but she is not at your home. Felipe has sent out two men to collect her, they are under strict instructions to drug her, hence her feeling joyful and floaty"

"Really? Now tell me, Victor, are these men Vampires?"

"No, they are Weres" he watches me carefully; I could not help the grin that formed on my face.

"Then I believe my Lover is safe at home where I left her. Not only does she not feel _floaty _but I can tell that she is still at home safe. Your men have no chance of getting to her, I have made sure of that" most people would believe that I have made a mistake in telling him this, but she is being very well taken care of and she has more protection than you would think.

I got that witch to place up several wards to shoo away people who may wish to cause harm to my Lover, but not only that but she also has 6 body guards. Two of them are Weres, two of them fairies, one of them a shifter and the last one a witch. There is no chance these _two_ Weres could defeat all of that and grab Sookie. But to keep her safe I may have to move her to a different location, one where people are less likely to find or even get to her. Maybe my old hideout could work.

"Is that so? Well, that is probably for the best. How can we get you to join us if you cannot even trust us? It just won't do and I will make sure Felipe knows how I feel towards this. Do not worry, Northman, your wife will go unharmed for now. You can have a day or two to think on this, but, Eric, if you decide against us then prepare for war" he warns me, getting up and heading to the door with his guards.

"Also, if you go against us, prepare for the death of your bonded" and with that he left, my fury blazing. He did not just threaten me or my Lover. I must get home to her soon, I need to be able to hold her to know that she is safe. As for Pam, well, I will have to bring that witch down here to observe her. Maybe I can call Ludwig as well, she is very up to date on matter such as this, I am sure she can diagnose the problem, even if it is a magical problem. She is knowledgeable in more than just medicine, not that many people know that. She likes to keep things low profile after all.

**Sookie's POV**

"Concentrate, Sookie, concentrate" Claudine pushes me, but I just can't do it.

"No, no, Claudine, I can't. I'm too tired" I tell her, my eyes fluttering between open and closed.

"You can, one last time" she encourages me, making me take a deep breath as I try to form that light on my hands again, but just as it begin to flicker I fall onto my knees, exhaustion taking over me.

"Okay, I think that is enough, Claudine" Sam tells her, coming to my side where he wraps his arm around me, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I'm so tired and I want Eric, but he isn't here is gone off and...and..." my sobs begin to take over, Sam rubbing my arm reassuringly to try and calm me down.

"If she cannot push herself she will never be able to succeed" Claudine states.

"She is pregnant, Claudine. She can't just push herself like we can. She has less energy to spare" Claude pipes in as he comes over to join our group.

I feel so stupid sat on this floor crying like a baby.

"I need Eric" I sob, as much as I love Sam, as a friend, I need Eric here. I need him to hold me in his arms and tell me everything is going to be okay. But he isn't here to that, for all I know he could be out there fighting somewhere and I can't even concentrate enough to check the bond.

"Come on, Sook. Let's get you to the couch, I think you need to have a little bit of a nap, or a long sleep preferably. You can even cuddle up to Meekus" and almost as if Sam had said some magic words Meekus comes prancing into the room where he comes up to me, nudging my arm with his nuzzle before resting his head on my thigh.

"I think your right" I sigh, Sam helping me up before guiding me over to the sofa. Almost right on cue the door slings open, Eric running over to me where he wraps me up in his arms.

"I could feel that you missed me, and I can feel that you are tired but we need to make a quick move, Sookie. I do not feel that you are safe here anymore, even with all these wards and guards" he murmurs to me, only making me sigh. Why does everything have to be so complicated? And why am I always the one in danger? _Just my luck..._

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this extra-long hopefully exciting instal****ment xx**


	75. Let's Get This Party Started

**AN: Thank you to desireecarbenell, Millarca666, Elliiee, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, AudraLeeony, ncmiss12, midnightmoon0603, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, Honulvr, isis. Mama, Baronessjai and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-five

**Eric's POV**

This has all become too much, in coming back here I have not only put myself and my child in danger, but I have put my pregnant Lover in danger as well. What type of husband am I? Husbands are supposed to protect their loved ones from danger, not drop them right in the middle of danger.

"Eric" Sookie murmurs, tossing around on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks; I quickly rush to her side where I pull her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her. _Bad dream_.

"Hey, shhh, Lover. I am here. Nothing will happen to you, I promise" I assure her, stroking through her hair. After a couple of hours of discussion with Sookie last night, Sookie managed to persuade me that she was safer where she already was. She gave many logical reasons that cancelled out my concerns, so in the end she won. Despite all my protests.

"Lover, I cannot stay long. I must leave soon" I murmur softly, knowing full well that Victor will be sat in Fangtasia waiting for me to arrive. I have spent the day resting, as has Sookie, and now I must make a decision. Do I deny his proposal and risk there being a war and a chance of them attacking my Lover, or do I accept that proposal for the sakes of peace and avoiding conflict? But since when did I ever choose the easier route. I love a good fight, but when I have my Lover and children to think about, maybe a war is something I should truly have a think about. Do I risk putting my entire area and family at risk for the sakes of my own pride?

"Eric, don't leave me. Please don't leave me, if you saw what I had just saw in that dream...it...it was horrible. Please, please don't go or if you really have to go let me go with you. I can help. Just give me a chance" she tries to influence me into accepting her offer, but I just can't risk it.

"Sookie, you mean the world to me. You and our children," I rest my hands on her baby bump "you mean the world to me, and that's why I can't take you with me. I cannot risk it, if anything happens to you I don't know what I would do. I would never forgive myself and sure enough I would meet the sun soon after, I would rather have you here where I know that you are safe. I need you to be strong" I tell her, going to push a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear but she turns her head away from my hand.

"No, Eric, we are married. That means it's not _your_ decision what happens, it's _our _decision, we should be doing this together as one, not separately. I trained to the point of exhaustion yesterday, just so I could help you out even remotely in this situation" she informs me, her decision made. I sigh, already figuring out that I am not very likely to win this argument, Sookie always finds a way of getting her way; it must be a woman thing.

"If you are to come with me, Lover, I want you fully prepared. I have many weapons that I want you to hide, I don't care where, just have them on you. That way if any attacks start you have protection" while I am speaking I get up and head to my draw that I unlock to reveal all the anti-vampire weapons I own.

"What would I wear to hide them all?"

"We're going to be meeting with Victor and possibly even Felipe; dress smartly, that way we may be able to fool them. If we can find a good enough time I may be able to dispose of them both before any wars actually occur. But they will no doubt have body guards, I need them out of the way" I mumble off to myself, picking up a silver knife (the handle has leather around it making it safe for me to hold) and a gun loaded up with silver bullets.

"I can distract them" she assures me, bouncing off of the bed where she heads to the wardrobe to search for an outfit, I place the weapons on the bed along with a stake before pulling out a weapon holder that has been designed to hold many different weapons. Sookie takes my hint as she grabs it, attaching it just under her baby bump.

"Sookie, I don't think it's safe for you to distract them. I still don't think it is safe for you to come with me"

"We're in this together, Eric. It's no longer _you_ on _your own_, it's _us_ working _together_ to solve a shared problem" she reminds me, her logic cancelling out all protests I may have had. _Damn woman_. I watch her carefully as she places each weapon into the selected pocket, the gun going in the gun holder part on her right hip, the silver knife going in the knife holder on her left hip and she places the stake in her purse. _Ah, she is wise_.

After she has all the weapons in place she pulls on a short dark blue dress that comes to mid-thigh but still gives way for her baby bump. It is fitted around her bust but flows out after that, hiding the weapon holder perfectly. She slides on some black ballet pumps and a black cardigan before grabbing her black purse that she puts on her shoulder.

"You look stunning" I compliment Sookie after she has finished grooming herself, her hand sliding into mine. I got dressed ready for this meeting the second I woke up. But of course I didn't go all out, I just put on my usual attire. I am not going to make a huge effort for them assholes. Sookie only dressed up like this because it was the only way to hide the weapons. I even have a weapon on me, but mine is hidden in my leather jacket in the inside pocket.

"Lets go and kick some butt" Sookie giggles, making me shake my head with a small smile on my face as I guide her out of the house and over to my Corvette after I have locked up; Meekus is fats asleep in his cage. He should be fine for a few hours, he has food and drink in there with him and I will let him out to do his business the second we get back home. I made sure to send her protectors a text telling them to meet me at Fangtasia, we are going to need all the help we can get if we plan on taking them down then and there. We just have to time it perfectly otherwise we stand no chance of succeeding. They need dealing with, but with very little blood shed...from our side. I do not care if they bleed, just as long as they do not spill any of our blood. Especially not Sookie's otherwise that is just a death sentence in itself. When we get to Fangtasia I find Sookie's protectors stood outside waiting for us, we head over there where I unlock Fangtasia, feeling very joyful that Victor and Felipe aren't here yet.

"Witch, I need you to go into the basement and diagnose my child. I believe she has been bewitched" I inform her, the Were – Tray I believe he is called – offering to go down with her for protection reasons. I allow it seeing as I am not entirely sure of what state my child may be in, the person who bewitched her may be able to command her into attacking.

"Fairies, I do not believe it is safe for you two to remain here, but do remain close by in case we need you. Just don't get eaten, some Vampires do not have quite as good self control as I do" I point out, Sookie's cousins nodding the consent of that before blipping off somewhere.

"Would you like me to tend the bar and bring bloods over to your table? As well as pass Sook her normal human drinks as well" Sam probes.

"That would be perfect, thank you" at least he knows how to use his brain and work without having to wait for my orders. Maybe he would be good to have on my bar staff team, but he has his own business. I highly doubt he would give up his own business to come work for me. Oh, well. Maybe one day when he is bored of being a boss he may consider it. Just as Sam takes his place behind the bar the door swings open, Victor entering the room where his nostrils flare.

"Do I smell a Fairy?" he grins, strolling into the room where his eyes dart to Sookie; I can almost swear that he tried to smell her.

"There was, they have gone now" I tell him, watching him warily around Sookie.

"She smells of Fairy" he tells me, looking over at me. I look over at Sookie who looks nervous, I wrap my arm around her, pulling her against me.

"She hugged one of them. You know how they are all touchy feely" I point out. I thought Sookie's blood smelled sweeter, but I put it down to her trainer. Not once did I ever consider that it may be the smell of Fae blood. But if it is, then what has caused this spark to ignite in her?

"Please, do take a seat. Would you like a blood?" I ask Victor as he slides into my booth.

"B positive would be lovely please"

"Where is Felipe?" I probe casually, taking my seat opposite him, Sookie sitting beside me as Sam deals with the drinks. He knows that I enjoy a good O positive, plus he knows Sookie wants an orange juice, it has been the only thing she has been drinking during this pregnancy, other than chocolate milkshakes.

"He is dealing with a minor problem, but he shall be joining us any moment know" even I noticed how Sookie stiffened up beside me.

"Are you okay, Lover?" I murmur, my hand taking hold of hers under the table where our fingers interlace.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just a bit of a headache" which means that she is hearing something. Not physically with her ears, but instead with her telepathy.

"Oh, Sookie, before I forget I do apologise for that little...misunderstanding that took place when my men took you. I meant no harm" Victor apologises.

"Oh, it's fine, really" she smiles at him, even I could hear the lie in her voice and I could tell she was pissed off considering that she grips my hand tighter. _It is a good thing that I am a Vampire..._

"Where are you guards?" I query just as Sam places down our drinks, Victor attacking his immediately, whereas I just nurse mine, Sookie staring at hers like it's a bottomless pit.

"They are just checking around the area for any danger. You never know what may be lurking around" is he on to us? Impossible, we only decided this attack on him not too long ago, unless he is anticipating us to attack him. That would explain why he has his guards patrolling the area.

"Ah, here they are right now, and look who they have with them" he points out, my head turning to see about 6 guards walking in with Felipe. _Let's get this party started_.


	76. Messy Murders

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, Millarca666, nordiclover, ncmiss12, TeaCupHuman, vilannh, VAlady, EternityLoveHope, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000 and Violent Profanity for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-six

**Eric's POV**

"Felipe, it is very good to see you. How have things been?" I probe, feigning interest in his life. At least this way he will believe I will swear fealty to him which means that I will be able to trick him easier. I need these two fuckers out of the way, I will not have them controlling my life, they will not rule me. I never thought I would say, or in this case think, this but I actually prefer Sophie-Anne as the Queen more then Felipe being the king. Felipe will purposefully throw shit my way, whereas Sophie-Anne only uses me as a last resort. She knows I am stronger than her, and she knows that she cannot push me the wrong way otherwise I will turn around and destroy her despite the consequences that may soon follow afterwards.

"Very good indeed, we have managed to eliminate two of the area Sheriffs, we are currently targeting the third one. Your time is running out, Northman, you need to decide now if you will swear fealty to me or if you will take us to war. Just remember that we are stronger than you" he grins at me, my anger rising slightly but I make sure to hide it from them. I am not about to give myself or my game away, especially not when my lovely Sookie is involved. I will never risk her life.

"If I were to swear fealty to you what would I have to do and what benefits is there for me and my family?" I query, Sookie's grip on my hand tightening. I look down at her to see that she is desperate to say something, but blatantly cannot considering our company.

"Felipe, not to sound rude but I suggest you _think_ about what you want to say before you say it. If I am such a good asset to you, then surely it is wise to make me an offer I cannot refuse. One that doesn't involve you threatening my bonded" I dead pan, hoping that Sookie got the hidden message in there. I am trying to get her to use that power of hers so that she can send her thoughts to me like she did when she was kidnapped. I have no idea how this communication came about between us, but when this is all over we will find out.

"But of course, how can we gain your trust if we threaten those you care for, that is not how we work, Northman. We want you to join us as an equal, with your help we can run one of the most efficient areas within the world, you are known amongst most, if not all, Vampires and if we can have you swear fealty to us, soon enough they will all follow. You have a great influence on people, Eric, you just haven't truly realised it yet" Felipe tells me, making me smile at him in mock interest.

_Amelia says Pam is under a spell, one that she cannot break. Apparently they need a special word that will deactivate the shields thus releasing Pam from that person's power._

Sookie thinks to me, my fury rising just that little bit further. They are controlling my Pam, but how did they get the spell on her in the first place, Pam is very cautious, they must have sent someone they know she trusts in order to do it. But who would betray not only Pam, but me as well?

"I want to offer you the deal of a life time, Eric. If you swear me fealty you will have everything you could ever want, I will give you a portion off all profits made within this region as long as you help me out by taking on a few tasks here and there. I can also swear to you that your children and bonded will forever be protected, I will make sure of it. I will also allow you some leniency, meaning that you may kill whom you like as long as you run it by me first. That way I can handle any accusations that may be thrown at you"

"You are making a fair deal here, Felipe. But I expect more than just that" I tell him, trying to stall for some time as I try to think of the correct moment to make my move.

"Would you like a blood, your majesty?" Sookie asks sweetly, Felipe nodding as he tells her to surprise him with what type the blood is. Sookie smiles as she climbs out of the booth and heads over to the bar where Sam is stood. Why do I get the feeling that Sookie is about to make the decision of when we attack?

"Ow!" Sookie screeches, falling to her knees, her hands gripping her stomach. In an instant I am beside her, frantically trying to find out what is wrong, but to my relief Sookie winks at me, but I make sure to not deter in my performance. All I have to do is keep up this charade.

"Sookie, Lover, are you okay?" I inquire, massaging her baby bump slowly, making sure to keep my acting skills up in order to fool these monsters.

"Northman, is your bonded okay? Does she need something?" Felipe asks, Sam staring at us with concern but I wink at him, realisation flooding his eyes before he heads out to the back.

"Sam has gone to fetch her a blanket, but she needs a hot water bottle and a glass of water" I tell him as I help Sookie up where I pick her up into my arms.

"What is wrong with her?" Victor demands as he follows us into my office, Felipe ordering his guards to fetch everything we need. _That's two down. _

"I do not know, can you send one of your guards to get Dr Ludwig, I need my Lover seen by her ASAP" I inform Victor, Sookie whimpering as she fake cries.

"Niko head off and fetch this Doctor he speaks of" Victor waves his hand in dismissal of this Niko person. _That's three down_. Once Niko is gone Victor shuts the office door so it is just us and him. I stroke through Sookie's hair, tears trailing down her face as she grips my hand tightly.

"Hold on, she is fa-" before he can finish his accusation I am behind him, my hand over his mouth, Sookie jumping off of the sofa where she snatches up the silver knife I gave her earlier. I watch as she plunges it into his chest, Victor screeching against my hand before he disintegrates into a pile of blood and goo.

"Oh, God" Sookie gasps, dropping the knife.

"You did good, Lover. Please do not cry" I try to soothe her as I pull her into my arms where I hold her, Sookie sobbing into my chest. Thank God I got this room sound proofed a couple of months back.

"Sookie, I know this is difficult and I know you have never had to be this ruthless before, but you are doing it to protect yourself and our children. Just remember that I am very proud of you. Now we just need to deal with Felipe and we will be done, okay?" I assure her, Sookie nodding as she wipes at her eyes, Sam coming into the room with Amelia and Tray. All three of them panting.

"They've got control of Pam, she went ballistic and suddenly she had the chains ripped from the wall. She hurt Amelia on the way out" Tray tells us, Amelia gripping her arm where blood is seeping through her fingers. _No. No, they cannot have Pam!_

"It's time we attacked, there should roughly be between three and five Vampire guards out there, depending if two of them have returned, one of them is currently out of the building fetching Dr Ludwig. We only have one chance at this, if we fail it becomes war which could cost us more lives than we can count. Most of them will be of innocent beings. Sookie and I both have weapons, I also have some more hidden within this room, you will each take one and attack at your own will. But leave Felipe for me" I order them all, rushing to my desk where I pull out some sliver bullet filled guns and a silver knife. They were hidden in a draw that requires a key to open it, I always keep the key around my neck.

"Each of you take one, and go out there and fight for your lives. Amelia, come here. I need to heal that wound of yours otherwise you will become the main target for the Vampires. You are very lucky that I have good self-control" I tell her, snatching her arm out, I bite into my wrists where I then rub my open wound along her wound, my blood healing up her wound quickly.

"You will most likely still need some stitches or a bandage, but I have stopped most of the bleeding"

"Thank you" she smiles, but for response all I do is throw her a silver knife that she catches easily. She didn't even fumble for it. _Impressive._

"Tray, I want you and Sam to take these guns. You both have good aim; Sookie, you use whatever you feel most comfortable with. You have three weapons of choose after all" as I recall she still has the gun I gave her as well as the stake alongside her knife.

"Okay" she breathes, worry crossing her face as she stares at the goo pile on the floor.

"Now" I call out, slinging the door open where I rush into the room with my Vampire speed, but something hits me from the side, knocking me to the floor. When I look up I find Felipe stood there, his fangs fully erect. An evil glint in his eyes.

"I knew you would try to attack me, I see that you already destroyed Victor. But oh well, he was a pain anyway" he smiles going in to attack me but I throw him over my shoulder.

**Sookie's POV**

By the time me, Tray, Amelia and Sam make it into the bar area, Eric is already battling with Felipe, his guards surrounding them ready to attack; but they are soon distracted when Sam shoots one straight through the chest, that guard falling to the floor in a pile of goo and blood. There is going to be a lot of cleaning up after this.

"Sookie, watch out!" Sam shouts, one of the guards going to jump on me but before they can get to me this bright light shoots out of my hands, sending the Vampire flying across the room. Tray shooting him while he is still in mid-air, leaving even more mess on the floor.

"Damn, that was some good target practice. Nice one, Sookie" Tray smiles over at me, Amelia coming over to my side to calm me down. The shock of my power really getting to me.

"That was great, Sook" Amelia compliments me as we hear another gun shot. _That's three down_. I quickly push Amelia out of the way and onto the floor as I stab the Vampire who was about to attack her in the chest. His gooey remains landing all over me and Amelia.

"Are you okay?" I probe Amelia as I help her up, the last guard being taken care of by Eric who rips his head off when he tries to attack him. Felipe is the only one left, but there is still Niko, but God knows when he will get back.

"You can do it, Eric!" I encourage him, Sam and Tray coming to stand next to me and Amelia as we watch the battle before us.

**Eric's POV**

"Come on, Felipe. Give up, you have no protection" I growl at him, Felipe laughing as we circle each other like hungry lions waiting to pounce on each other for dominance.

"Try me, Northman" and with that Felipe leaps at me, I grab him by the arms, ready to sling him around but instead he moves around, kicking me in the chest, throwing me into the bar.

"Eric!" Sookie yells, my eyes briefly flickering over to her where I can see Sam holding her back. I take a deep breath before jumping across the bar and landing on Victor, but he sneakily throws me over his head where he then kneels on my chest, a stake in his hands.

"This is the end, Northman" he growls, pulling the stake back.

"No!" Sookie screams, her entire body bursting out into light practically, blinding us all as I shield my eyes, the force of her power making it's way around the room. When I open my eyes I find the room is pitch black, but of course I can still see. Felipe is against the wall, Sookie is on the floor on her side, Sam and Tray trying to get a response out of her as Amelia tries desperately to get make sort of light with her magic.

"Sookie" I whisper, going towards her but someone jumps on my back, my first assumption being that it's Felipe, so I grab him and throw him into the floor, grabbing the silver knife from the floor but just as it is about to penetrate his chest I realise that it isn't him. It's Pam. Her blank eyes stare into mine, my heart wrenching, I cannot bring myself to kill my own child. So instead I turn around and throw the knife across the room where it embeds itself in Felipe's chest. With that he releases one last howl before he, too, dies along with the rest of them. Blood and goo covering practically every inch of my floor. I look over at Pam who shakes her head as she sits up, her hand going to her head.

"What the fuck just happened?" she demands, her eyes scanning the room.

"Witch, I thought you said a word had to be said to break the spell"

"The death of the person in control of the spell can also break it. A witch or wiccan would have set the spell then passed the control of it over to Felipe making him the main controller" Amelia explains, making me nod until I hear Sookie groaning. My mind being pulled back into the here and now.


	77. Horrible Nightmare

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, nicky901n, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, iris, TMack25, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, MsCathywilson and EternityLoveHope for reviewing xx**

**Someone asked if the story was coming to an end and the answer to that is yes, I do believe it may be coming to an end, but lets just see where this goes first :D xx Also, I apologise for any mistakes, I have gave it a quick proof read but I need to head off to bed now, I have to get up early tomorrow and I don't want to be walking around like a Zombie tomorrow due to lack of sleep, now, do I? Haha, anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-seven

**Eric's POV**

I look around the room as Ludwig tends to Sookie, my mind chanting at me how this is starting to become quite a habit. Lately my Lover has been spending a lot of time with Doctors due to one reason or another, and I am fed up of it; I have not truly been doing my job if this is how my Lover always ends up. My job as her Lover, husband and bonded is to protect her and love her for eternity. I have the love thing down to a T but no matter how hard I try to protect her she always gets hurt, and it breaks my heart. From now on I think I will need to be a hell of a lot more protective of her, I cannot allow his to happen again, I refuse to let it happen again.

"She is lucky this time, Northman. She has only worn herself out, it would seem that whatever powers she used, it took up all of her energy, completely tiring her out and sending her body into sleep mode in order to refuel its stocks. But as soon as she wakes up I recommend you give her some pasta or rice, something along those lines, along with a glass of orange juice. That should make her feel better, but right now her body is just in desperate need of sleep" Ludwig informs me as she pulls a blanket over Sookie.

The second Ludwig got to Fangtasia she told me that we had to take Sookie home, which we did. Sookie is laid in bed resting, thankfully back in the safety of our home, and I have left Pam along with Sookie's friends/protectors to clean up Fangtasia ready for business as usual tomorrow. Although I have a feeling that I shall not be turning up for work as my Lover is my main concern now. That and the small fact that I am now technically King of Arkansas. A position I never really wanted, if I wanted to be King I would have killed Sophie-Anne and just ruled over Louisiana, that way I would be able to remain in my area. But now I am left with a dilemma that will need dealing with as soon as possible.

"Thank you, Ludwig. I will take care of her every need. Your payment will be sent to you as usual" I call after her as she disappears from the room, letting herself out before she slams the door behind herself.

"Oh, Sookie, what am I going to do with you?" I whisper, brushing her hair behind her ears with my fingers before I lean down and kiss her temple.

Ludwig got me to lay her on her left side, so that the blood flow to the baby is better. I give my Lover one last look before getting up and heading into the kitchen. I will make my Sookie a banquet ready for when she wakes up, no doubt she will be hungry. But what should I make her? I wonder if she has a cook book in here somewhere, I am sure she does, but as to where she keeps it, I have no clue.

**Sookie's POV**

"_Eric?" I call out as I walk along the dry, crisp grass; the air is fresh and the breeze is light – just right. The sun is shining and the flowers are blooming, there is even little rabbits jumping along the fields. And then there is Eric. He's stood in front of a shady tree, smiling over at me, my heart fluttering as I start my journey towards him, my eyes never leaving his until I come within inches of him. But as soon as that happens the whole scene turns upside down, the sky becomes grim, rain pelting down at us, the tree disintegrating in front of me, the rabbits fleeing for cover as the wing lashes out at us; but what really effects me is when Eric falls to the floor in front of me, blood drizzling out of several wounds on his body._

"_Eric!" I shout, trying to shake him lightly in order to get some sort of response out of him. It was almost as if he was...human. His wounds aren't healing and when I press my hand to his chest I can _feel_ his heart beating against my palm, tears streaking down my cheeks._

"_Please, no" I cry resting my head on his chest as I cry, the feel of his heart beat dying down until there was just...nothing. Not even a flutter. I stay there, sobbing silently to myself as I beg and plead him to come back to me. I need him back right now, I need him so much... But before I could dwell on that thought any further the scenes suddenly change and I am sat in a graveyard, a huge pain tearing through my stomach causing me to cry out, my eyes catching glimpse of the gravestone in front of me._

'Eric Northman' _was written at the top of the gravestone, my grievance being overtaken with a deeper more closer series of stabbing pains._ What's happening?_ I look down at my white dress, blood staining the bottom bit, my baby bump shining through like mad. I pull my dress up slightly to find that I have blood staining all of my pants, another stifling pain jumping through me._ Are these contractions? Am I in labour?

"_Oh, God" I sob, resting my head against the gravestone as the pain tears through me again. I quickly rip away my panties just in time for another contraction to over take me, causing me to push. The feeling becoming unbearable. I keep pushing on every contraction until finally my baby is here, but there is no crying. Why isn't he crying? I bring him to my chest, rubbing his back as I try to get his heart to beat, I read somewhere that holding a baby close to your body like this can help their heart start because they would be able to connect to the rhythm of your heartbeat. When that doesn't work I lay him down on the grass, grabbing a shoelace from my wrist – why it was there I have no idea – where I use it to cut the umbilical cord._

_Once that is done I try to do light compressions on his chest, but only with my two fingers like they recommend, but still nothing. Just as I begin to break down into uncontrollable sobs, more contractions attack me, notifying me there is still one more little one to arrive. But I can't do it. I'm on my own, in a graveyard in front of my dead husbands gravestone and one of my children is dead. Still birthed. Tears leap along my face as I push out my next child, no crying coming from her little lungs either. I place her next to her brother, using the other shoe lace around my wrist to do the same thing to her umbilical cord before I try to revive her, tears streaming all over my face, blinding my vision as I pray to God for a miracle_.

I spring up into a sitting position on the bed, a load scream leaving my throat as I feel a wetness all over my face, tears still running out of my tear ducts.

"Sookie" Eric calls, rushing into the room and onto the bed where he holds me close to his body as he tries to soothe me, but I cannot be soothed. Not after that dream.

"Sookie, what is wrong?" Eric murmurs, wiping away as many of the tears as possible with his thumbs. My face is probably bright red from all the leaking from my eyes.

"I...it was...horrible...I...Oh, God, Eric" I whimper, throwing my arms around him and holding him as close to me as humanely possible. My breathing is erratic and my heart is pounding, the feel of Eric next to me being the only thing to even remotely soothe the upset I am feeling.

"Hey, shhh, come on. You are safe now, Lover"

"Eric...it was terrible...you were dead...you died in my arms...you were human; I felt your heartbeat as it died away...and then I was in the graveyard in front of your gravestone...I was having contractions. I gave birth to our children. One girl and one boy..." I trail off, fighting away the negative emotions threatening to engulf me.

"Then what happened?" he asks softly, taking my hand in his where he kisses the back of my hand.

"They were still born. Both of them"

"Oh, God, Sookie. I can only imagine how that felt...but you are here now. I am not dead, the twins are perfect and are doing well. It was just a dream" he assures me, pulling me onto his lap where he holds me close, nuzzling my neck as he goes. The feel of his arms around me, the smell of him and the feeling of being safe cancelling out all of the feelings I once had from that dream. _But my God, that dream was horrendous_.

"More like a nightmare" I mumble, closing my eyes as I take deep breaths.

"I love you, Sookie. And as long as I am here you will always be safe, you and the children. You are both fighters, warriors. Just remember that"

"We can't all be fearless Vikings" I giggle, Eric chuckling next to me.

"You do a good job impersonating one, then" he laughs, my confidence rising with his words.

"I have you as an example" I look at him, my eyes meeting his, Eric leaning forward where he kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I know this is a very abrupt change of topics, but I'm horny" I admit sheepishly, not really understanding myself how I went from being a tear-fest to being horny. _Must be the pregnancy hormones_.

"Hmm, I'm sure I can help you with that. Especially if it will help you cheer you up after that nightmare, but aren't you exhausted? Ludwig said you had used all your energy up" he whispers, making me nod as I suppress a moan. _How am I this horny after that dream?_

"I'll be fine, I have enough energy for this, and then as long as I get something to eat and drink afterwards I should be fine" I giggle, Eric grinning at me as he kisses me slowly.

"Your dinner is in the oven, so I have a feeling that we may only have time for either a quickie, or I can spend some loving time down their with my tongue and fingers"

"Hmm, I guess we can have a quickie. I need _you_ Eric, I need to be able to feel you against my skin, I need to be able to hold you as we make love" I whisper, his lips connecting to mine as he quickly makes work of our clothing, probably ripping half of mine to shreds. He has a habit of wrecking all of my clothing.

"Are you sure you want this, Sookie?"

"Yes" I breathe as I straddle his waist, Eric's hands sitting on my hips where he pulls me forward onto his cock, both of us moaning at the connection.

"How are you this wet?" he groans, thrusting up into me, hitting my G-spot instantly.

"Oh, God, Eric, yes! Harder, Eric, harder!" I beg him, Eric obliging as he thrusts even harder into me, causing him to go deeper and to hit my G-spot everytime. He kisses his way along my upper body until his tongue meets my erect nipple where he takes it into his mouth, sucking at my breast like a baby to a mother's teat. Speaking of which, I really need to ask him something regarding his nipple sucking ways. I mean, come on, what is he going to do when I'm breast feeding and I'm leaking out milk.

"Eric...I...mmm" I moan, lifting myself off of him before slamming back down on him, all elements of my nightmare now disappearing as I celebrate and enjoy the here and now.

"I love you, Sookie Northman" Eric breathes, sensing how close I am to my climax as he begins thrusting into me one last time before I meet my end, my womanly juices flowing out of me as Eric shoots his seed into me.

"I love you, too. And I didn't even realise I was so close" I murmur, Eric pulling me down beside me where he holds me close to him.

"I did say we only had time for a quickie, but I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. I will make love again to you tomorrow and I promise to give you many orgasms. We can even use that _fetish love lounger_ we bought a while back. Can you remember?"

"Yes, I remember" I sigh happily, snuggling closer to him.

"Your dinner is burning" Eric notes just as we catch a whiff of some burning, Eric zooming out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving me there giggling to myself.


	78. One Long Night

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, EternityLoveHope, Tynee23, AudraLeeony, ashmo2000 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-eight

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, are you sure you want to come with me? You don't have to, you can stay here and rest, I do not want to rush you around everywhere, Ludwig did say that you needed lots of bed rest" I give her a pointed look, Sookie rolling her eyes at me.

"You're going to go see Sophie-Anne, who I believe is the Vampire Queen of Louisiana, and she will be expecting you to turn up with your bonded who is actually your wife now. I think she would be very shocked if you were to turn up on your own, plus I'm fed up of being sat in the house. I have been in here for the last three days, I want out of here, even if it is only for a couple of hours"

"Then you can come, but dress smartly. And what should we do with fluff ball?"

"He has a name, it's Meekus. And _Meekus_ will be fine on his own for a little while. Just make sure you let him out so he can go about his business then put him in his basket with a blanket over him and make sure he has access to food and water. As long as he has all that he should be fine" Sookie tells me sternly.

"Why can I not just put him in the cage for a while? Better yet, why can I not lock him outside and tie him to a tree? That is what most dog owners do"

"You can't do that because it is cruel. Meekus is a part of this family as well, he deserves as much respect as anyone else. He has feelings, and my, God, that dog loves you. It would break his heart if you were to do something like that to him, he looks up to you like a son would his father" now that struck a nerve. She knows that I want to be a good father, and I guess this is her way of preparing me for fatherhood. She is right, Meekus is family and I guess you could call him our child, albeit, a very fluffy and slobbery one. But he will do until our actual children arrive. After all, I do somewhat have an attachment to the mutt, not that I would tell Sookie, or anyone else for that matter, about that.

"What if he wrecks the furniture?"

"He won't wreck the furniture, Eric. Meekus is a good puppy, we've left him on his own in the house before and everytime we return he hasn't destroyed anything. In fact, he's usually just fast asleep on the sofa and if you are that worried you can get Sam to come check on him. He does have a key to the house after all" Sookie reminds me as she picks up Meekus, giving him a quick fuss before she passes him to me.

"I'm going to go get ready" Sookie grins at me as she gives Meekus one last fuss before heading upstairs. Why do humans feel it necessary to show love towards an animal? But then again, right at the beginning when I met her I wondered why humans bothered to show love to each other, and now I know the answer to that; so I am sure I will know the answer to this one day as well. Love is unconditional, you do not choose how or when it happens, it just does. I know that now.

"Come on, let's let you out for a few minutes" I talk to Meekus, almost as if I believed he could actually understand me. I walk over to the back-door that I open, placing Meekus on the ground where he rushes out onto the garden, his nose attacking everything. He is trying to find the best place to go about his business.

By the time I have Meekus back inside and settled down in his basket, with food an water placed out for him, Sookie is coming downstairs, my eyes flickering to her. Once they land on her my jaw drops open as my eyes widen, her beauty truly astounding me. She never ceases to amaze me.

"You look...breath taking" I murmur as I make my way towards her, I take her hand in mine where I give her a quick spin, my eyes taking in every single inch of her. She has on a purple dress that really compliments her figure, the dress itself is very stylish and consists of three different shades of purple that when combined really creates this magical image. She looks so beautiful. The dress has three-quarter length sleeves and with the dress she has put on some black tights with black heels. I am surprised she is wearing heels, she did complain yesterday that her feet were hurting her, but I read in that pregnancy book that the feet are most likely to ache and swell up more during pregnancy. So surely it is very risky her wearing heels now.

"I thought I would make the effort" she smiles at me, her smile only rattling up many more emotions inside of me.

"You look wonderful I assure her as I place my hands on her waist, my eyes landing on her baby bump that you can clearly see through the dress. To think that what I am witnessing happening to her body is due to the development of our children, the children I helped to create.

"Eric, you still haven't told me why it is you are going to talk to Sophie-Anne, are you in trouble for the deaths of Felipe and Victor?" my Lover panics, her eyes meeting mine with a worried look building up within them.

"I am going to discuss matters with her, and yes, that topic may be brought up. But I highly doubt I would be in any trouble, after all, they were planning on a take over and therefore by killing them I did my duty of protecting both my area and my Queen. I cannot be faltered for that" I guarantee her, trying to soothe any concerns that she may have regarding my safety. The actual reason I am going is to not to just discuss general matters, but I need to figure out what to do about my situation. After all, I am technically the king of Arkansas now...

"Okay" she smiles at me, her hands smoothing out any creases on my shirt. I have decided to dress somewhat smartly for this meeting, I need to make the best impression possible. So I have decided to wear a pair of black jeans and a dark blue button down t-shirt. I have decided to leave it untucked though, I do not need to look _that_ presentable.

"Shall we go, Lover? Meekus is comfy in his basket and there is food and water laid out for him near his basket" I tell her, offering her my arm that she accepts.

**Sookie's POV**

"Okay, Sookie, this is Sophie-Anne's home, or castle if you want to think of it like that. She has many guests who stay here, most of which are actually her fuck and feeds, but she does have the odd Vampire there as well. All I can say Sookie is that I need you to be careful whilst we are in there, be aware that she may try separating us, and if that does happen do not be fooled by anything that is told to you. I do not believe she would try to play such trickery, but to my knowledge she is still interested in your power. So she may blackmail us, or me, or even you, so that she can have you on her side. Your power is a great asset, Sookie, all we have to do now is make sure that she doesn't realise that your Fae powers have come through. If she knew that she would definitely attempt to take you from me" Eric informs me. I thought this was supposed to just be like a little visit to say '_yeah, I killed them. What should we do?_', not a meeting where she will decide to blackmail us so that she can have control of my telepathy.

"Eric, you told me this was a simple meeting, you didn't mention anything about her possibly wanting to separate us" I hiss at him as we climb out of the car, my worry rising slowly.

"It is just a simple meeting, I was only putting forward a scenario that could take place; it most likely won't because it would look bad on her if she was to take you from me. After all, she cannot legally take you from me in Vampire terms, you are my wife, my bonded and you are carrying my children, she would lose respect from all Vampires within this region if she was to be so cruel and separate us. It is against our rules to take a Vampire's bonded. That bond represents my claim over you, for no better way of describing it. And, no, Sookie, before you say it; I do not see you as something that should be claimed, I see you as a beautiful woman who should be cherished, I am only informing you of what the bond will show to those around us" he soothes me, his hand sliding into mine. It always feels so intimate when he holds my hand in public, it always makes me feel as though he wants to show me off to the world because he loves me. He _does_ love me. He married me. The thought alone bringing a bright smile to my face.

"Name" the guard at the door demands, his gun on clear display.

"Eric Northman, and this is my bonded and wife, Sookie Northman" he tells the guard, the guard throwing me a look.

"Her majesty is waiting for you" he tells us, moving out of the way so that we can enter into the house. Walking into the house I felt as though I had suddenly entered a whole new world, the hallway is huge and there is stairs on both sides of the room, both of the stairs meeting up on the upper landing. To the side there is a small table with two fashionable armchairs there and there is a fancy chandelier hanging down from the roof. Around the place there is several doorways as well as a vase of white flowers, which works as the centrepiece, in the middle of the room. I look over to the staircase on the right hand side where I spot Sophie-Anne herself sat on the stairs in a long black dress that is low cut, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders elegantly.

"I see you have finally arrived. Follow me" she orders as she gets up before tottering her way through the house with Eric and I following her. I couldn't help how my eyes darted to everything I saw, this place is enormous. It is a very beautiful place, but it just isn't somewhere that I would like to live in; it doesn't quite have that homey feel to it, it just feels...big...and empty, really. There is no sense of pride, love, or cosiness in this mansion.

"Please, do take a seat" she motions to the couch across from the one she sits down on, a variety of people, both male and female, coming into the room.

"Would you like one to feed from, Northman? Laurentino, here, tastes like liquid gold. He is delicious" she winks at him as she caresses the ass of the Italian man she just introduced to Eric. Well, I wouldn't quite say introduced...more like offered...

"I have already fed" Eric grins at her, his hand still wrapped tightly around mine.

"Have it your way, Leona, be a doll and fetch Miss Stack-"

"Mrs Northman" Eric quickly corrects her, Sophie-Anne's face contorting into surprise.

"Oh, you actually went through with it? I had heard rumours that you were planning to marry her, I thought it was all nonsense, but I see otherwise now...Leona, orange juice" Sophie-Anne snaps her fingers at the woman, her eyes assessing me as the woman rushes out of the room. I have the feeling that tonight is going to be a long night indeed...

**AN: If I can get 15 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long, and it will be full of action, mystery, arguments and lemons...we cannot live without our lemons now, can we? Haha xx**

**Here is the dress I attempted to describe for Sookie:**

**http:/www(dot)tiffanyrose(dot)com/maternity/clothing/CBDP(dot)html**

**and here is what I imagined Sophie-Anne's mansion to look like just as you walk inside:**

**http:/img2(dot)timeinc(dot)net/people/i/2009/galleries/candyspelling/candy_spelling(dot)jpg**


	79. Attention Seeking

**AN: Thank you to **_**DPrincess**_**, ncmiss12, **_**Sueaczel**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**Katherine-Rose-Rulz**_**, AlphaSprout, **_**Baronessjai**_**, TMack25, **_**TheLadyKT**_**, , **_**ljhjelm49**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**Goldblossom**_**, njg1rl, **_**erin1705**_**, Tynee23, **_**EternityLoveHope**_**, VAlady, **_**ashmo2000**_**, orchocolatecovrd and **_**Nicholer1209**_** for reviewing xx**

**As promised, here is a twice as long chapter; I will also be writing extra-long chapters whenever I can from now on because you are all awesome xx**

**Also, a very big thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proofreading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-nine

**Sookie's POV**

I couldn't help the worry that was building up within me, nor could I help feeling nervous. Sophie-Anne's eyes keep darting to my belly, she can blatantly hear the babies heart beats, I know she can. She is Vampire. But she doesn't know that I'm pregnant with Eric's babies, she may have already guessed that I am pregnant, but she'll probably assume that it's someone else's. Which means she will try to persuade Eric that I cheated on him. But I haven't, I could never do that, in fact, Ludwig gave Eric evidence that he was the father. He_ knows_ he is the father. He would never doubt that information or me, would he? No, of course he wouldn't. He trusts me, he loves me, he _married_ me and marriage is based around love but most of all trust. Trust is a huge factor in our relationship, what with him being a Vampire he struggles to trust very few people, I am just very fortunate that I am one of the very few that he would, and can, trust.

"Now, Northman, I believe that we have matters to discuss. Am I correct?" she probes, but she knows God damn well that they have things to talk about. As I recall, she was the one to set up this meeting. Well, at least that is what Eric told me…

"Yes" Eric confirms as that Leona woman returns with a glass of orange juice for me. I thank her for it, but I don't take a sip of it. I am debating in my head as to whether they have put anything in the drink; I don't want to drink it if it will affect the process in which my body works. Even if all it does is make me tired. I don't want to risk it.

"Where should we begin? Ah, I know, you can begin with telling me why you married a human without telling me. And then you can tell me why your human is pregnant with what sounds like twins. Who's the father of those children? Because you cannot have children, Vampires are infertile" she states plain and simple, her suspicious gaze flickering between me and Eric.

"Not to sound rude, your majesty, but I did not find it to be any of your business as to what me and my Lover do. My relationship with Sookie does not affect your income from my area, nor does it affect any other factors. I still perform my tasks to the highest of my abilities, and you get twice as much income from my area than the average target you set for me monthly. If anything, I am one of your more efficient areas, how many of your areas bring you in a profit and don't question you motives on any decisions you make?" Eric challenges her, making me feel very proud of him. There is just something incredibly hot about him standing up for not only himself, but me too. But that might just be my libido talking…

"You are the only one. The other areas struggle to meet their quotas. Fair enough, I will accept that answer. But in the future I would like to be informed, you work for me and it is my duty to know the activity of all of the Vampires within my region"

"Now as for the children growing inside of the womb of my bonded; I am their father. I have evidence of that. We are unaware of how it happened currently, but we are trying to find out and if we ever do we will make sure to tell you personally" I cannot believe he just lied to her. We both know how our children came about, my Fae power; I think it is called biokinesis, allowed us to conceive because it changed Eric's sperm cells so that he became fertile. Therefore leading to the creation of our children.

"Sookie, you can drink it you know. It's not poisoned" Sophie-Anne tries to assure me, but it doesn't soothe my concerns at all. I don't trust her.

"I'm not thirsty right now" hopefully that will deter her away from me now and back to the original reason as to why we are here.

**Eric's POV**

"I hear you killed Felipe and his right hand man" Sophie-Anne notes thoughtfully.

"I did it in the best interest of my Queen and my area. I only fulfilled my duties of protecting you, your majesty"

"And you did well. They were close to attacking me, but you got to them before they could. You have done me proud, Eric, what reward can I give you for your efforts?" did she really just offer me a reward? But then again, I did just eliminate her enemies and competition. It is the least she could do, but what reward would I want? There is not much more she could possibly give me, I already have my Lover and I have children on the way. I have everything I could possibly ever want or need.

"Can I have time to think on your offer?" I probe, my thumb stroking over the skin on the back of Sookie's hand, I can feel through the bond how nervous she is. I just want to soothe her. There is nothing for her to worry about.

"You can have the rest of the night, but I expect an answer by tomorrow evening when I wake. You can stay here for the day; your bonded will be well taken care of during the day. I will make sure she is well tended to; just remember that you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want. I am sure your child can deal with your area in your absence; after all, we have so much catching up to do regarding your area. Plus I would like to get to know your bonded more, she seems like a very interesting woman" she eyes Sookie up with what could only be described as lust. She must be able to smell Sookie's sweetened blood due to her Fae side coming through. I will have to watch all the Vampires around her; I cannot risk them hurting her, even if they cannot control themselves. However, I can trust the older one, just not the younger, more new ones. They have no self-control whatsoever.

"Thank you, your majesty, but your hospitality is unnecessary. We will stay the night, but I am unsure if we can do more than tonight. I have been away from my area for a long time as it is, I was on my honeymoon before all this hassle began to take place" I note, Sophie-Anne waving her hand in dismissal.

"That does not matter; you can fulfil the rest of your honeymoon here. After all, we have a lot of activities to offer, especially for new couples. If you would like to, you can join me in the right wing tomorrow, that is where all the fun happens" she winks at us before slowly getting up where she motions for someone to come over to us. I will assume she is referring to her sex wing, from what I have heard she has many room in which orgy's or coupled sex happens, there is different toys and scenarios in each room to my knowledge. I believe she also has a swimming pool in one of the rooms, I do not believe me and Sookie have ever tried pool sex. We must try that if we do stay here, but I must run all this by with Sookie first. I only want to do what is in her best interest, and if she decides going home would be better for us, then we will go home. She is my first priority and her decision and opinion is very important to me.

"Gaston, show Mr and Mrs Northman to their room" she orders him before walking out of the room, shouting over to us that she will see us downstairs later on. Apparently she will send for us. She also mentioned something about dressing smartly, but we only have general clothing. I knew that we would end up staying here for tonight and tomorrow, so I packed us both and overnight bag, however, I did not anticipate us joining her for any fancy evenings. Nor did I anticipate her offering us a place in her home for a week so that we can fulfil our honeymoon, that was so abruptly disrupted thanks to the nonsense of that ridiculous take over. But at least I put an end to that. However, there is still the small mystery of who was controlling Pam. I will just have to find that out later on, right now I just need to deal with this. Plus I need to decide what I will do regarding my new position as King of Arkansas, but I get the feeling Sophie-Anne already has a plan in her mind. A plan that is already worrying me and I do not even know for certain if what I am thinking is true.

But it would explain this fancy evening she wants Sookie and I to join her in. She will most likely drop the bombshell tonight when we join her.

"Come on, Lover" I get up, my hand still wrapped around hers as we follow the man to our room.

"Oh, my, God, this bedroom is huge!" Sookie gushes once Gaston is gone; her eyes are scanning the entire room, disbelief written all over her face. The room is, just like Sookie said, huge and within the room there is a large king sized bed, a couch, an armchair, a nightstand and lamp, two large windows that have been blocked off with black out blinds and there are even a couple of plants in the room among other less significant items. The main colour scheme in the room is cream, brown and light blue. But to my surprise they all work very well together and the colours make the room look larger than it already is. Not to mention that Sookie is very impressed with the room. Maybe we could take her up on that week's stay…

"I know something else that is huge, Lover, and he is waiting for your attention" I murmur in her ear as I come to stand behind her, my arms wrapping around her waist where I press my erection into her lower back. _Jr really is waiting for her attention…_

"Mmm, I'm sure I can give him the attention he needs. Although, he is becoming very attention seeking" she points out as her hand comes round to play with my belt buckle. Once she has that obstacle out of the way, her hand dives into my jeans where she wraps her small warm hand around my hardened cock.

"Oh, Sookie" I groan as I begin to kiss her neck, my hands sliding up and under her dress and over her baby bump where I stroke her erect nipples with my thumbs through the thin fabric of her lacy bra. These bras are no good for my Lover; they do not support her ever enlarging breasts very well. I will have to go out and buy her a proper nursing bra.

"Eric, I need you" Sookie whispers, only spurring me on to move us around the room until I have her on the bed. I gently tug her dress over her head before throwing it on the floor, my lips attacking hers as my hand massages the skin on display.

"I need you now" Sookie tells me as she tugs at my shirt, I allow her to take it off before she starts to work on my jeans, my hands going round to discard her bra. My Lover's breasts bouncing free of their prison, my eyes darting to them as I drop the bra onto the floor.

"Your breasts are…marvellous" I breathe, my lips attacking her breasts soon after. How could I resist them? Her hands dive into my hair, her moans being elicited from her mouth.

"Eric" Sookie whimpers, tugging at my hair in a clear sign for me to stop. I pull back away from her, my eyes searching hers.

"I'm a little tender, be careful" she warns me. _I remember reading in that pregnancy book that her breasts would become tender as her pregnancy progresses, after all, she is probably producing milk ready for the birth of our children. Or would it be blood? This is all very confusing…_

"Well, I guess we'll just have to move forward to the next step. Getting naked" I smirk at her, my fingers easily pulling down her tights down her smooth legs before I tear her panties away from her lower half, her bare pussy on show to me. I love her pussy; she is always glistening for me. Ready for my touch, my tongue but most all, my cock. I stand up in front of the bed, Sookie's eyes only on me as I undo and drop my trousers, my cock bursting out of my trousers ready to play. _Jr loves playing_.

"Lover, I want to try something different from our usual foreplay" before she can even say anything I have us moved around on the bed so that she is laid on her back and I am on top of her in the classic '69' position. However, with me on the top it allows me to manoeuvre myself around her baby bump so no pressure goes on her stomach.

I don't want to risk hurting our children after all. It is probably a very good thing that I am both flexible and have great stamina, otherwise this plan would never work.

"Oh, I get your drift" she notes instantly, her lips touching my erect cock, causing me to howl out in pleasure before I attack her dripping pussy before me. _Two can play at this game_.

**Sookie's POV  
><strong>

Oh, wow. I have never felt something so…wow. His tongue lapping at me as I suck his cock, all the sensations combined together is overpowering but my God do I love it. He tastes so nice, and his tongue feels so good…

"Eric" I whimper around his cock, causing him to groan as he plunges his cock deeper into my mouth; he knows that I can deep throat him with no problems; otherwise he wouldn't even attempt it. In answer to his movement I swivel my hips lightly, causing his tongue to go deeper into me. His thumb is stroking my clit as he pumps his two fingers in and out of me. I wrap my tongue around his cock, sucking ever so lightly, before I graze my teeth along his shaft, my hands getting to work on fondling with his balls.

"Such a good fucking girl, Lover" Eric grumbles, his tongue licking from my clit then along my slit, him letting his tongue delve into me ever so slightly before he pulls his tongue back out of me again. Completely teasing me.

"Mmm" I moan, knowing full well that the vibrations of my voice will go straight through him. My logic working perfectly as he growls, his fingers plunging into me where he pumps me at in human speeds, his tongue flicking at my clit at full speed. Blatantly trying to get me to meet my end. Him getting his way as I shake with my orgasm, my scream being halted in my throat as Eric howls out with his ending, his come shooting into my mouth. He always tastes so nice.

"I think it's time for the main course" he murmurs in my ear once he has us rearranged on the bed so that we are in the spooning position.

"In this position?" I question him, my head turning to look at him the best I can considering how he is behind me, his arms wrapped around me.

"This is a relaxing position that requires little effort, but supplies lots of pleasure. It is recommended for pregnant sex" he inform me, one of his hands moving from around me where he aligns himself with my entrance, gently pushing his way into me.

"Oh" I gasp. This feels better than I anticipated. He begins to slowly move against me, me moving back against him. He's right, it is very little effort but wow, it actually feels really good.

"Eric" I moan, his lips pressing light feathery kisses along my neck. His affection being conveyed to me perfectly

"I love you, Sookie" he whispers, one of his hands cupping one of my breasts while the other one moves down to play with my clit.

"I…mmm…I love you, too" I smile, knowing full well that he will be able to feel my joyfulness through the bond. We carry on just gently rocking against each other until we both finally meet another end, but with our end my horniness doesn't die down. If anything, it increases.

"Are you still hungry for my cock, Lover?" Eric probes, his lips kissing and nipping at that sensitive spot behind my ear.

"Yes"

"Good, because I am still hungry for that tight wet pussy of yours" he growls in my ear, his words causing me to moan. Don't ask me why, they just do. Within seconds he has our position swapped.

"So fucking beautiful" he murmurs as he kisses me passionately, his cock sliding into me, causing me to gasp out before I moan. He then begins to slide in and out of me, being very careful of my small baby bump, as my legs wrap around his waist, encouraging him to move deeper into me as we carry on kissing; our tongues fighting for dominancy as my hands weave themselves into his hair. _I know this will only be a quickie, considering that we are both so close to another release, but my God it is a quickie that I really want. But I can't help but wonder how Eric manages to get his cock so hard within seconds. It is beyond me…_

"Jesus" I moan as I begin to meet him thrust for thrust, my eyes temporarily travelling down his body until my gaze comes to land on where we are joined. But I did have to twist my neck a little bit to see, after all, I did have a small baby bump obscuring my view. Once I have a good view, I watch him pump in and out of me, only causes me to whimper. I love watching him make love to me; there is just something so hot and dirty about it that it only brings me that tiny bit closer to my release. And speaking of bringing myself closer to my release, I bring my hand down my body where I begin to rub my sensitive clit, Eric growling when he catches a glance of what I am doing. I moan as I watch him work himself along with me, his thrusts becoming timed to every flick of my finger against my clit, my hand then leaving my clit temporarily as I move onto fondling with his balls; the wetness I had picked up from my womanhood now being massaged into his balls. Eric letting out an animalistic growl in response.

"Please come for me" he begs me, causing me to smirk at him. _The great Eric Northman just begged me. I love it when I reduce him to begging me, it gives me this sense of achievement, after all, I did just get a badass Vampire to plead with me_. Just then our third orgasm rips through us both, both of us letting out a load shout, or in my case scream, as we release in and around each other; just in time for there to be a knock at the door as well. _Well, it's probably a good thing, it's not good for me to remain laid on my back for so long, I better make sure to lie down on my left hand side after this so that our babies get a better blood flow to them._

"You stay here, Lover. Relax. I'll go answer it" Eric tells me as he climbs out of the bed, pulling the covers over me before he heads over to the door, after he has pulled on his jeans.

I sit up on the bed, my curiosity over taking me, as I hold the covers over my body, my eyes lingering at the door where I can hear Eric talking to someone.

"Sophie-Anne has had a change of plan, so instead of sending for us, she has had to send someone to tell us this new information. The gathering she original wanted has now been postponed until tomorrow night. That out there was Gaston, he came to drop these outfits for tomorrow off for us" Eric notes once he has shut the door, him walking across the room where he places said clothing down onto the bed for us to look at.

"Oh, wow" I breathe when I get a good look at the dress Sophie-Anne wants me to wear tomorrow. The dress is strapless and it has a solid black bust with a gorgeous pink floral print bodice that is in an asymmetrical cut. It is beautiful.

"This will look wonderful on you; she has even gone as far as getting it in a maternity size. But you can model it tomorrow evening; right now I think it is time you rested. I will go get some food for you; you have not eaten in a while. You must be hungry" Eric points out, making me nod eagerly.

"I am" I admit shyly. Since becoming pregnant my hunger has increased dramatically.

"I will go down to the kitchen and fetch you something to eat, you just rest until I get back. You are tired, I can feel it" he kisses my forehead softly before leaving out of the room, after pulling on his shirt (he knows I wouldn't appreciate him walking around the place half naked). Well, all I can say is that tomorrow should be fun. But for some reason the thing I am looking forward to the most is some good old fashioned fun under the sheets. I really fancy some sex in which Eric takes me from behind. But I guess you can blame those thoughts on my libido.

**AN: I hope that chapter satisfied you all and the next chapter will be this meeting and lemons. We all need lemons. Plus there will be many decisions made as well as some propositions xx**

**Here is the link to the dress Sookie will be wearing in the next chapter:**

**http:/cn1(dot)kaboodle(dot)com/hi/img/2/0/0/f9/9/AAAAAsvFvxYAAAAAAPmQkg(dot)jpg?v=1209372401000**


	80. Beat In Time

**AN: Thank you to fi1102, isipare, TeaCupHuman, charhamblin, nicholer1209, TheLadyKT, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, ashmo2000 and Tynee23 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what are you doing?" Sookie probes as she comes out of the bathroom dressed in the dress Sophie-Anne sent up for her to wear yesterday. She looks beautiful.

"Looking for video cameras and/or microphones" I inform her casually as I get up from the floor, I was just looking under the bed.

"Why didn't you do that when we came into the room yesterday? Do you think she would do that?"

"I wouldn't put it passed her to insert cameras and microphones around the room. And I didn't look when we first arrived because I figured we could give her quite the show" I wink at her, Sookie turning a red colour at my reference to our love making last night.

"But why would you do that? It's so embarrassing"

"I'm so sorry, Lover. I did not mean to embarrass you; I just thought that we would show her that all we'll be doing in this room is making sweet love. I cannot find any devices, but if there were some in the room she probably would have been listening out for key information from conversations, not moans and groans from sex" I grin at her, Sookie whacking my arm.

"You're evil" she glares at me as she sits down on the bed, waiting for me to get changed into my smart clothing. Sophie-Anne sent me up some black trousers and a black long sleeved button down shirt that I will assume she will want me to wear open collard.

"Lover, please do not be mad at me" I beg, Sookie just scowling at me even more.

"I cannot believe you. When we make love, it is a private matter, something that only _we, _as the participants, should hear and experience. Not some perverted Vampire lesbian Queen" Sookie hisses, causing me to chuckle at her reference towards Sophie-Anne.

"Will you grow up, Eric!" she snaps, her anger flaring through. _I prefer crying pregnant Sookie to this ratty pregnant Sookie_.

"Sookie, calm down" I tell her as I finish getting dressed.

"I just…I just don't like our…_our_…business to be broadcasted to…to" she chokes up, tears falling down her cheeks as she breaks down crying. _Be careful what you wish for_.

"Oh, Lover, I'm sorry. I really am, please do not cry" I try to soothe her as I sit down next to her on the bed, I wrap her up in my arms where I kiss her cheek lightly. I rest my chin on the top of her head as she comes down from her sobs, her sobs changing into small hiccups.

"I'm being stupid" she whispers, wiping away the loose tears from her eyes. It's definitely a good thing she isn't wearing any make-up yet.

"No, you're not, Lover. You are being completely reasonable; I am the one who is being unreasonable. You were right, it is a private matter and I should have checked for the devices straight away, but there are none. So no one heard us, but I am still sorry nonetheless" I assure her, Sookie nodding as she sniffles before getting up.

"Did you phone Sam last night to ask him to look after Meekus?" she probes. I have never met a human who loves an animal as much as she loves Meekus. But even I am rather found of the mutt.

"Yes, I did. He said he will take Meekus back to his and will return him to us upon our return" I inform her, Sookie nodding as she yawns lightly. Pregnancy truly has exhausted her.

"We better get going, we don't want to be late for the _Vampire Queen_" Sookie says the last bit mockingly, causing me to burst out laughing as I stand up and take her hand in mine. I bring her hand up to my mouth where I kiss the back of her hand, my eyes attached to hers.

"I love you, Sookie. Just remember that. Now, do you not want to apply any make-up? You look beautiful to me, but I am just asking to be safe" I tell her, Sookie thinking on it before shaking her head.

"I'm not in the mood for make-up, especially not after I've been crying. It always irritates my eyes" she notes. I give her one quick spin before pulling her into my arms where I kiss her.

"You look breath taking without make-up, but then again, you look breath taking without clothing" I growl in her ear, Sookie shivering in delight in my arms. With that I lead Sookie out of our room and down the stairs towards the designated area Sophie-Anne has arranged for this gathering to meet in.

"Northman, you finally made it. Sookie, darling, you look wonderful" Sophie-Anne compliments her, Sookie thanking her. My Lover always did have great manners, even towards those she dislikes.

"We have exactly an hour before my guests begin to arrive. So let's get down to business, shall we?" she probes as she motions towards the couch for me and Sookie to sit on. Once we have taken our seat, she takes her seat across from us.

Today her dress is a light blue colour and it is incredibly short and is very low cut. I wonder who she is trying to impress.

"So, Northman, as I understand you are now technically the new King of Arkansas and Nevada" Nevada? Ah, that is right. I forgot that Felipe was the King of Nevada as well as Arkansas. I remember the day when he took Arkansas off of Sophie-Anne. But I guess Nevada escaped my mind because he usually spent all his time in Arkansas rather than Nevada, which is probably why I forgot that he ran it before I killed him. So I am technically the Kind of two states. Now this is very interesting, I would love to see how Sophie-Anne is going to try taking them from me.

"Yes" I confirm, watching her carefully.

"I should really make you an offer, but what is the point? No matter what I come up with you will have a protest against it. So this is my offer, you come up with what you want for those two states. I want them, Northman, and if you won't give them to me for a reasonable price, then I will take them from you. And when I have taken them I will hang your fangs up on my fireplace. They would make a lovely trophy" she smiles at me innocently, my fangs popping into place. I do not take well to threats at all.

"I would like to see you try" I growl at her, Sophie-Anne laughing at me. She is seriously pushing it here; if she carries this on I will end up ripping her apart right here and now. Then I will be King of three states. But I cannot subject my Lover to the violence and battle it will cause, nor can I subject her to the stress that will no doubt come with it. I need to be a family man now, which means cutting out as much violence as possible and showing my family that I can be civil without having to start a war.

"You are funny, Eric. Just let me know right now what your demands are. You can have whatever you desire" she waves her hand at me, obviously not bothered by me anymore. I wonder if she would accept one of my demands as me being able to kill her.

"I would like time to be able to talk to my Lover privately about the matter before I decide on anything" I reason, Sophie-Anne rolling her eyes.

"This is why I do not bother with humans, they control your life, Northman. Even you can see that. One day you will regret getting involved with a human woman" she better keep her assumptions to herself. Sookie is my everything and I would be lost without her, I will never regret meeting Sookie or becoming involved with her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And she will carry on to be the best thing to ever happen to me for eternity. I love her with all my heart, even if said heart does not beat.

But if my heart did beat, it would beat in time with Sookie's for we are one together.

"I will never regret getting involved with my Lover" I tell her firmly as I look at Sookie so I can meet her eyes, making sure that she can see how sincere I am. The smile she graces me with at my words is dazzling and I swear to God I fell just that little bit more in love with her.

"Love – it sickens me" Sophie-Anne pulls a face at the thought before she gets up, smooths her dress down just in time for one of her staff members to enter the room.

"Your guests are beginning to arrive, ma'am" he notifies her, Sophie-Anne nodding before looking at me and Sookie expectantly.

"Before you two join us you may want to dress a little more…sexily. We are gathering in my right wing after all. There should be some costumes in your room, I have made sure to take into account Sookie's baby bump, so hers should fit her. And if not, just call for one of my employees, they will deal with the matter" and with that we were dismissed as she walks off out of the room.

"Eric, I'm not sure about this right wing thing. In fact, why do we have to dress sexily?" ah, I forgot that my Lover does not know much about Sophie-Anne and her _gatherings_. Nor does she know that most Vampires have some form of sexual room, or rooms in this case.

"The right wing is made up of several rooms. Each room has its own theme. All the themes are sexually related and by joining her we must engage in sex in at least one of the rooms. But do not fear, Lover, there are rooms in which only couples can have sex in. There is one room for several couples to have sex at once, and then there is a room with sections for those couples who wish to have private sex without being seen or heard by those around them. Orgies take place in a different room so you will not have to get involved in anything you do not want to take part in. There are also many other rooms with different themes" I inform her of the main details, Sookie scrunching her nose up at me in distaste.

"Do we have to attend?"

"It is expected of us, but we do not have to if you do not want. I am a King of two states, after all, therefore I have more power than she does" I grin at Sookie, making her laugh.

"Maybe we should go, just to show her up" Sookie smirks over at me with a wink, making me chuckle. My Lover is very devious, but in the sexiest way possible.

"Hmm, I would enjoy that greatly. So, shall we go find out what our costumes are? I hope they are rather revealing, you have a splendid body to show off" I lick my lips just imagining her in very little clothing. But what really makes my cock hard is the thought of her in no clothing whatsoever.

"Down boy. You may find me sexy, but they won't; after all, I am pregnant with twins so I won't be too appealing physically"

"Sookie, everyone finds you sexy, and if they do not, then they are crazy" I assure her as I get up and help her up as well. I place a light kiss on her lips before we head back to our room, the costumes laid out on the bed surprising us both. _This is going to be one very yummy night indeed_.


	81. Does My Ass Look Big In This?

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, Honulvr, vilannh, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, ashmo2000 and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise now for any mistakes, I have gave it a quick proofread but unfortunately I have run out of time so there may be a few mistakes here and there xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, I feel too revealed in this outfit, but most of all, I feel really unsexy. My fat belly is showing and I barely have a waistline, then there is the darkening of my nipples. They stand out for God's sake!" I shout, my eyes taking in my appearance in the mirror. The outfit Sophie-Anne left up here for me to wear is _very _revealing. It consists of a rhinestone web top that really shows off all my skin, but adds pizazz to my appearance, then I also have on some rhinestone net panties; there is a bit that covers my private part and then a part that hangs down to cover my ass, but overall the panties are technically crotchless. I can't help but compare them to that cloth _Tarzan _wears, except mine are fancier. But the outfit doesn't stop there, no, I also have on some silver heels which help to make my legs look remarkably long.

"Sookie, you are not fat. You are pregnant, and that outfit makes you look delicious and _extremely _sexy. I am already getting turned on just looking at you. Now, as for your darkening nipples, I would not fret about that. You know as well as I do that it is only due to our children, and I like to think that pregnancy is natural and beautiful. Just like you" Eric murmurs in my ear as he comes up behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist before he kisses my neck. I look at us in the mirror, my smile only increasing when I take in our matching hair colour before I move my eyes to what looks to be a very naked Eric behind me. But disappointment soon follows after as he steps to the side, revealing to me that he is wearing some tight pants that barely hold in his member, the pants are designed to look similar to the shirt of what a groom would wear. I would label his pants as being a black and white lycra dickie bow tie thong – which I love because Eric has a marvellous ass – and then he also has on some cuffs that a groom would wear. Then to finish off his outfit he has on a red and black bow tie around his neck. Yummy.

"I take it shoes aren't on your agenda for this outfit?" I raise my eyebrow at him, my libido rising with every second I look at him.

"This outfit does not require shoes. I look sexy enough without them, plus they wouldn't quite work with the image I am trying to portray. What do you think, does my ass look big in this?" he mocks as he turns around, revealing his sexy ass to me – that he knows I love – while throwing me a cheeky smirk over his shoulder. _Tease._

"You know your ass looks good. You always look good. Your entire body screams _Sex God_" I point out, my hands motioning towards his entire body as he comes to stand in front of me, his eyes meeting mine.

"That may be true, Sookie, but the main question is; do _you_ scream out _Sex God_?" he murmurs in my ear, his words going straight to my lady bits. I love it when he makes euphemisms and subtle hints towards sex. It's so hot_._

"Hmm, I guess you'll just have to find out" I whisper as I wrap my arms around his neck before he leans down to give me a sweet tender kiss.

"We better get a move on then. My _cock_ is _straining_ to be inside of your sweet, dripping wet _pussy_" he emphasises all the right words, making me shiver in delight. _He certainly knows how to press all the right buttons. He must love pregnancy, seeing as my libido is always up there for him_.

"But, Eric, I still feel uncomfortable about the whole situation"

"Lover, we shall not be making love in front of any of them. There are sections in which _private_ couple sex can take place. We will go to that room where we will be designated a room within that room. It is private and no one will be able to see or hear us – all the rooms are soundproofed. The only thing they will see of you Lover is you in this outfit"

"But you can see my nipples and breasts through this flimsy web top" I don't mean to sound so whiny, but I can't help it. I'm not like Eric, I'm not relaxed enough to just wonder out into a crowd dressed like this. In fact, Eric is so comfortable he could walk out in front of the President and the entire world naked if he wanted to. He doesn't care, he's just so chilled and laid back, in fact, he would enjoy people checking him out. Whereas I am more frigid, I don't think I would feel that comfortable having all those eyes on me.

"Lover, if you do not want to go then we won't. We can stay here; I am not going to force you to go down there if you don't want to. After all, we can recreate what was going to happen down there, up here. But, Sookie, just listen to me. You look beautiful and sexy, and everyone's jaws will drop when they see you. In fact, people's necks will break when they see you dressed in that, they would have strained their necks that much just to get a glance of that wonderful body of yours. But like I said, if it makes you feel too uncomfortable, we can stay up here" he assures me, his hand cupping my cheek before he leans down and kisses me softly. That kiss holding so much love and sincerity.

"No, let's go down there. After all, they are only getting an eyeful of the goods; you get to experience what said goods are like and how they please you. Not to mention you get to touch _all_ of the goods on offer" I grin at him, Eric growling somewhere deep in his chest. I love teasing him. With that Eric's hand wraps around mine where he guides me out of the room and towards this right wing; when we get there we spot Sophie-Anne stood in the main room (where there is no sexual things happening). The second she spots us she grins before swaying her way over towards us; she is still dressed in her very low cut dress that barley covers her ass. When I say low cut, I mean _very_ low cut, it goes all the way down her body, stopping at just above where her pubic bone would begin. But no matter how whorish she may seem, she still looks stunning. _So unfair_.

"Eric, Sookie, it is good to see that you could join us. I feared that you had changed your mind" and at that point she throws me a look. Almost as if she knows that it would be me who would stop us from going.

"Now, we are currently deciding on which rooms we will all be heading off to. There is the orgy room, which I enjoy greatly, then there is swing room, an indoor swimming pool room, a pole dancing room; God, there are so much to choose from. Which one interests you two? I know that you are aware of every room in this wing" Sophie-Anne looks at Eric, Eric nodding in confirmation.

"We have discussed it and we would prefer to start off in the private couples room" he informs her, Sophie-Anne rolling her eyes.

"Where is the excitement in that? You can do that any night! Why not experiment? Try out a threesome, or foursome, or join in a proper orgy. Go into the public couples room and let everyone else watch you while you watch them. Or go into the swing room or swimming pool room. Live it up a bit" she tries to persuade us, giving her breasts a little jiggle in front of us.

"My Lover would rather start off from the beginning, let her grow in confidence and then we will see where we go. But I cannot guarantee you anything. My Lover has to be comfortable, I will not put her through stress nor will I allow her to be uncomfortable just so she can please you or me. Her needs and wants come first. Always" Eric tells her, making me blush as well as smile at his words. I really appreciate him putting me first in all of this.

"Fine. Go down that corridor there, you'll know which door it is, they are all labelled. Sebastian will designate you to a private room there" she waves us off, causing Eric to nod before he guides me down the hall and to the room she was talking about.

**Eric's POV**

After we have been given our designated area, we head down to the room where we walk inside. As Sookie observes the room I lock the door before checking the room for any hidden devices. You never know, Sophie-Anne may film people having sex and then sell the tapes as porn. I wouldn't put it passed her. But luckily there doesn't seem to be any devices in here, at least, one of which I can find. And I am a very thorough person. Once that has been done I take in the room myself, my eyes scanning over all of the furniture. There is a huge king sized bed against the wall, the walls are a light red colour and there is a chandelier hanging down. But what attracts my eyes the most is the _Fetish Fantasy Love Lounger _which is actually an inflatable sex machine_. Quite literally. _It has wrist and ankle straps that help you get into position and stay in that position; it also comes with three different types of vibrators to my knowledge. If my memory serves me correctly, there should be one 6 inch classic one, an 8.5 inch G-spot and then there is an 8 inch realistic. They're all for my darling Lover of course. It comes with a remote control to activate it and then away you go.

But no sex machine could replace the feel of my large cock in her, she loves my gracious plenty far too much. Plus, what would she rather have? An 8 inch dildo in her, or my almost 10 inch _real_ cock in her? My cock of course. I can explore her pussy very well with my little trouser weapon.

"How does this work?" Sookie probes, a huge grin forming on my face. I saw this very item on the internet a few weeks back, I was going to buy it for us but I was unsure of whether Sookie would enjoy it or not. But if she does enjoy it this time around, then I will buy us one of our very own.

"You sit down on it, I strap you in, press this button and then the dildo, that you get to choose, will start pumping in and out of you. I can watch you be fucked by this machine while I masturbate. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful, but can't I just suck on your little friend while this machine pleasures me?" Sookie suggests with a cheeky smirk, my cock hardening even more. These stupid lycra pants will not be able to hold my poor straining cock for much longer.

"I want you in this position" I quickly move her around so that she has her legs parted, my eyes catching sight of that wonderful pussy of hers (whoever invented crotchless panties is a genius), the vibrator set up near her pussy as I grab the remote and come to stand near her head. My cock near her face. She decided on the 8 inch one, her excuse was that she wanted something similar to my cock, so basically she wanted the biggest one on offer. I lean down and kiss her lightly before pressing the button on the remote, the machine starting up and thrusting the vibrator into her.

"Holy mother of God" my Lover shouts as I begin to fondle with her breasts as the machine fucks her. She may find this pleasurable, but she will never find it as pleasurable as when my cock is nestled in her wet warmth. I watch as she slowly takes my cock in her hand and pumps me a few times until she sits up a little but more so that she can take my hardened dick into her wet mouth.

"Oh, Sookie" I moan, her tongue wrapping around my length; her head bobbing slightly as she sucks on me. I love the feeling of her mouth on my cock, but nowhere near as much as I enjoy the feeling of her tight, wet, dripping pussy around my cock. Only I can make her wet like that.

I carry on to massage her breasts, her sucking, nipping and licking at my shaft and tip as she begins to move her hips slightly in time to the machine.

"I have to admit that watching that machine thrust in and out of you is very hot" I murmur in my Lover's ear as I begin to thrust into her mouth lightly, I can already see some of Sookie's come on the vibrator.

"I'm so close" I inform her with a groan as I feel myself swell in her mouth until finally I come into her mouth just as she meets her end. I'm surprised she didn't choke on my come when she screamed out with her orgasm.

"That…was…amazing" Sookie pants as I switch the machine off, the dildo/vibrator covered in her womanly juices. In one quick swift movement I have Sookie moved off of the machine and onto the bed where I kiss her passionately, my hand rubbing along her baby bump.

"Mmm, Eric, I think I'm ready for you. That machine was satisfying, but nowhere near as satisfying as your wonderful cock" she breathes in my ear, my little soldier standing to attention at her words.

"I think Jr is ready for you, too" I kiss along her neck as I press my erection against her thigh.

"Please" she begs as she willingly opens her legs wider for me, allowing me perfect access into her, but even I know this basic missionary position is dangerous for the baby.

"Doggy, Lover" within seconds she is moved so that she is on her hand and knees, my cock being pushed into her. I begin to move in and out of her as though I was on a mission, my cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy with complete ease. I love it when my Lover is so wet like this for me.

"You feel so good" I whisper in her ear as I push further into her, hitting one of her many magical spots, causing her to shout out in pleasure.

"You're so filling…so good" she compliments as her hips begin to move back against me, but in time to my every thrust into her. I bring one of my hands forward to stroke her clit as I move myself into a better position to fuck her in. Once I am in the perfect position to reach prime penetration, I wham my cock straight back into her, Sookie screaming out with ecstasy as I rub her clit as fast as I can, my cock thrusting in and out of her at inhuman speeds. I am so close to meeting my end already, it must have been that God damn blow job. Every time she gives me one I never last as long as I usually would. But this only means we can try something new and exotic, maybe I could persuade her into anal sex, or maybe we can head into that swing room. But it all depends on how my Lover feels, I do not want her to feel uncomfortable. She is my main priority.

"Slap my ass, please" Sookie begs, my cock twitching inside of her as I smirk, I do as she wishes, giving her butt a nice slap. Not one that would hurt her, but one that is hard enough for her to feel. I do not wish to injure her. She has a lovely ass, the last thing I want to do is leave a red mark on her perfect ass. Even if I cannot see it properly.

"I need you to come, Sookie, I need you to squirt those wonderful juices of yours all over the place" I murmur to her, my hands now gripping her hips so that I can keep her still, my cock working like a fucked to make sure to hit her G-spot every time. I need her to orgasm right now. Almost right on target she meets her end, screaming out my name as I roar out hers. I shoot my seed into her, her come soaking my dick. Once we have both come down from our highs, I sit down on the bed, pulling Sookie onto my lap so that she is straddling me, her facing me. I run my fingers through her slightly damp hair.

"I love you, Sookie" I murmur, Sookie smiling at me as she hugs me.

"I love you, too" she whispers, her head resting on my shoulder. A small yawn escaping her mouth. I think I have tired my Lover out already.

"Are you tired, Lover?"

"A little" she admits, her arms tightening around me a little more.

"Would you like to go bed? Or maybe we can talk about this offer Sophie-Anne would like to make?"

"I think we should talk. I would like to leave this place soon, I would rather us carry on our honeymoon at home. I feel more comfortable there, plus I miss Meekus" she grins at me. She truly does love that mutt. But right now that is not my main focus; my main focus is the outcome of this conversation. It is a very serious matter, after all, I am about to give up a state or two to Sophie-Anne in exchange for some demands from my part. But there are so many possibilities that need to be explored before we come to any decision whatsoever.

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all xx So, what type of demands do you think Eric and Sookie will come up with? Xx**

**Here is the link to Sookie's outfit:**

**http:/www(dot)giftag(dot)com/clip/jack-larry/rhinestone-web-top-clothing-sexy-bikinis-zaphoncom-clip(dot)jpg**

**Here is the link to Eric's outfit:**

**https:/ssl4(dot)lon(dot)gb(dot)securedata(dot)/merchantmanager/images/uploads/best%20man%20costume%2070046(dot)JPG**

**And here is the link to the **_**fetish fantasy love lounger:**_

**http:/www(dot)temptationsdirect(dot)co(dot)uk/x/12601/Buy/Louisiana-Lounger(dot)html**


	82. Scheming Whilst Being Turned On

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, Millarca666,vilannh, Nicholer1209, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, charhamblin, VixensLair and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-two

**Sookie's POV**

"Before we come to any decisions, Lover, we must explore all the options and possible endings. For example, if we were to give Sophie-Anne only one state, which one would it be? What would we ask for in exchange for it and who would handle the other state? Would we go down there and rule it? Or would we give it to Pam?" Eric gives me an example of a situation we could be left in. To be honest, I genuinely don't know how this actually works. I am not a Vampire, I do not know the rules, nor do I know how this would work in our favour, or against us. The only thing I can think of is that if we gave Sophie-Anne the states, then surely we would only be giving her more power, which could ultimately put us in danger unless we compromise with her. So maybe we demand that she never bother us and if she does, Eric gets to have the states back straight away. It only seems logical to me, but I could be wrong. I am only basing this on what I know of Vampires and their ways.

"Eric, why don't we start from the beginning, let's say we are going to give her one state. Which state is the least powerful, which one has less population of Vampires?"

"I would say Nevada has less Vampires, it is also the smaller state out of the two. Arkansas has roughly 2,830,557 living there whereas Nevada only has a population of 2,723,322. Also, from my visits there, I would say that at least 35% of the people of Arkansas are Vampires, whereas in Nevada the percentage of Vampires is roughly about 29%" he informs me, the calculations blatantly going off in his head as he tells me.

"That doesn't sound like much" it probably only sounds like that to me because I am rubbish at maths, I'm not like Eric, I cannot work that out in my head that easily.

"On the contrary, Sookie, it is actually a lot. If I work this out roughly, I would say that there are about 990,695 Vampires in Arkansas, whereas there are only about 816,997 Vampires in Nevada. It may not seem like a lot, but you do have to remember that this is still a human run world. Just because Vampires exist, it doesn't mean that we overrun the earth like those vermin pigeons, or rats with wings as you humans call them these days, do" he has a point there, but still, I did expect more Vampires in a population of over 2,000,000.

"But isn't Louisiana one of the bigger states? I mean, the population for Louisiana is over 4,500,000 isn't it?"

"It is"

"So, do we really risk giving her even one state? If we were to do that we would be increasing her power over everyone. God knows what she could be capable of if we gave her even the smaller state. She would have far too many Vampires at her disposal. Do we risk that?" I reason, feeling very proud of myself for coming up with such intelligent answers. And looking at Eric I can tell that those thoughts had never crossed his mind. So, basically, I came up with ideas that the great Vampire Viking Eric Northman hadn't even contemplated.

"You may be on to something there, Sookie. I never really thought about that" he notes, his eyes meeting mine briefly, I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"Eric, maybe we can trick her. Maybe we can promise her Nevada, but ask that we run half of Louisiana in exchange. That way, the Vampires will slowly migrate towards you, because, let's face it, they will most likely trust and respect you more. So eventually you will be able to fully take over Louisiana and she will not be able to do anything about it because the Vampires, well, at least most of them, will be on your side and not hers. They will not obey her, but they will obey you" okay, now I feel like a genius. Not only have I put a logical suggestion forward, but I have also thought of a way in which we can push Sophie-Anne out of Louisiana, therefore out of our lives. If she loses Louisiana, then she will only have Nevada which is a much smaller state. So that ultimately means that she will be pushed over there out of our way, and will never be able to Louisiana away from us because Eric and the Vampires of Louisiana would eat her alive. And that's without the added Vampires from Arkansas.

"But if we were to do that, Lover, what would we do with Arkansas?"

"Give it to Pam. She will appreciate the offer and no doubt enjoy taking charge, you can also offer her some help when needed considering that she is a younger Vampire. And if you don't think Pam could cope with Arkansas on her own, you could split it between you. You run half of it, and Pam runs the other half. That way everyone wins other that Sophie-Anne" I smile at him, Eric grinning at me as he pulls me back onto his lap where he kisses me hard and fast.

"You are a marvel, Sookie, you really are. You are so intelligent and beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a much better partner than you" he murmurs against my lips before kissing me again, this time much softer and meaningful.

"Maybe you could throw in a few more demands in there if you feel like testing your luck" I suggest, Eric chuckling as he holds me against his body, being careful of my baby bump. Only a couple of months left before our two terrors are here, but I still can't help but wonder if they will need blood, or breast milk. But they must need some breast milk; after all, my breasts are getting larger and tenderer, meaning that my milk ducts are producing the milk needed.

"Eric, on a completely random note, what are you going to do when my milk comes in? I mean, you do like to suck my nipples, so what are you going to do when milk suddenly comes out of them?" I ask, Eric raising his eyebrows at me.

"Honestly, I do not know. We will cross that bridge when we approach it, but maybe we should get some information from Ludwig to be on the safe side. That way we can prepare" he nods, storing away that information for later.

"We better go tell her"

"If we succeed, Lover, we need to celebrate. And when I say celebrate, I mean _celebrate_" he winks at me, a blush rising on my cheeks as a fresh new wave of arousal hits me.

"We certainly can"

"Maybe we can try out the room with the sex swings in it, or we can go have pool sex. We have never had pool sex" he notes thoughtfully, my suspicion rising. I had a small suspicion earlier, but I didn't know if I was being stupid or whether it was actually what I thought it was.

"Eric, have you been in all of these rooms before?"

"Yes, as a Sheriff within this state it was my duty to attend any sexual parties Sophie-Anne held. It was all of the Sheriff's duties to partake; it was even some humans' duties to take part"

"Have you and Sophie-Anne ever had sex?"

"No, we have engaged in other things, but sex is not one of them"

"So, basically, you two have done lots of sexual things together _other _than sex?" I demand, my anger flaring. I know I shouldn't be mad at him; it was most likely well before he met me, but it still makes me feel angry. But I guess that anger is spurred on due to me feeling self-conscious now, after all, Sophie-Anne is very beautiful and she is also very attractive. I can't help but compare myself to her somewhat. I just can't help it.

"Yes, but, Sookie, this was well before you ever entered my life. I didn't even know you existed when I took part in these parties, if I knew that you had existed and that we were destined, I would have avoided those parties. But I couldn't, it was either we took part, or were punished for not participating. I love _you_, Sookie. You and only you. I could never do such things with anyone else ever again, you are everything I could ever want, Sookie. I am completely faithful to you; you know that as much as I do"

"I don't doubt your faithfulness, Eric, I doubt myself. Compared to Sophie-Anne, I'm not exactly that much of a catch. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as she is, and I'm certainly nowhere near as attractive or experienced" I sigh.

"Sookie, you are worth a million of that bitch. You are sexy, the sexiest woman I have ever met if I may say so, and you are breath taking. You are far more beautiful than she is, and I have gained more pleasure from you then I ever did from her" he assures me, his hand cupping my cheek, making me smile at him. I love how he can always soothe all my fears and worries. That's one of the main things I really love about him. Bill never bothered to try to soothe my fears about myself, if anything, he encouraged them. He didn't like me to feel good about myself; I guess he feared that if I felt confident, I would leave him for someone better. But I still left him in the end anyway, he was such an asshole, I really wish I had seen it from the start. That way I wouldn't have wasted my time, nor would I have gave him my virginity.

I would have saved it for Mr Right– Eric, Eric is my Mr Right. He always will be.

"Come, Lover, let's go compromise with her" he grins at me, I nod as I stand up, Eric standing up next to me where he takes my hand in his. He kisses my cheek affectionately. With that he leads me out of our private room where we hand our key to the man who gave it to us – we made sure to get sorted out, cleaned up and dressed before we started our conversation – before we head out of that room.

"Rooms within a room. That is so strange" I mutter, Eric chuckling as we head towards a room that is labelled 'orgy'.

"I know you do not want to go in here, Sookie, but unfortunately we have to. Sophie-Anne is in here, this is her favourite room. I would be surprised if she was not in here" he notes before opening the door, presenting me with the not so pleasant site of threesomes and even a proper orgy containing about 7 people. And I bet you can guess which one Sophie-Anne is in…

I scrunch my face up at the sight before me. She is on all fours, completely naked, her mouth busy on a woman's privates, a man stood behind her giving her anal as another man lays underneath her and licks at her privates. Then the woman she is licking is sucking on a man's penis, that man licking at a girl he is holding upside down, that girl is facing away from the man who is going down on her and she is sucking on another man's dick. This is all so gross and weird, I feel so uncomfortable being here, Eric, on the other hand, is blatantly being turned on as his fangs slide into place. They only ever come out when he is aroused, or extremely angry.

"Your majesty" Eric calls to her as he walks forward towards their orgy, leaving me stood where I am. Whether that is a good thing or not; I do not know.

"Northman, you have such bad timing. Unless you feel like joining, can it wait?" she probes as she settles for using her fingers on the woman seeing as she is talking to Eric. I really shouldn't look, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of the action happening in front of me. What is wrong with me?

"It is about those states you wanted"

"Oh, goody" she grins as she tells everyone to stop. The second they stop she gets up, everyone standing up as well. She goes around and kisses them all, adding tongue to each kiss. This is wrong, but it seems to be turning me on? How is that even possible? I feel ashamed of myself.

"Right then, shall we get down to business?" she probes as she sways her way towards the door near me, not even bothering to put her clothes back on. Eric quickly comes to my side, a smirk on his face as we walk out of the room.

"To say you are against orgies, Lover, it seems to be turning you on. I can smell your arousal from a mile away" he breathes in my ear, making me blush. _Busted…_

"So, what have you decided on?" Sophie-Anne asks as she sits down on a chair, making sure to sit in the most compromising position possible. Is she trying to seduce Eric? Or me for that matter? Eric gives my hand a light squeeze as he sits down on the couch across from her; he pulls me down onto his lap where he wraps his arms around me tightly.

"We will offer you one state. Nevada to be precise, and in exchange we would like to run half of Louisiana" now the reaction we got out of her then is priceless. She is succumbed to being intrigued, shocked, furious and many more emotions. But it all depends on what she has to say to this now. Let's just hope lady luck is on our side.

**AN: So what do you all reckon to this plan? Do you think it would succeed if the Queen Bitch was to agree to the demand? xx**


	83. Deal Or No Deal?

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, AlphaSprout, Vilannh, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, charhamblin, ljhjelm49, Baronessjai, EternityLoveHope, caroswan89, TheLadyKT and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Have we struck a deal?" I cock an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to deliver her verdict. The sooner she answers, the sooner my Lover and I can go. We have decided that we would much rather enjoy the rest of our honeymoon at home, after all. It would feel much more intimate at home in our own privacy, like Sookie has attempted to say, we only need each other to enjoy our honeymoon. We do not need fancy hotels and sexy clothing. We only need her hole and my pole.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to give up half of this state, in exchange for one of the most profitable states out of the two you have?" ah, I seem to have neglected that fact. I did not realise that Nevada would be so profitable, but, overall, if the money contribution from there gets this whore away from us, then I guess it is a sacrifice I am willing to make. The money no longer means much to me, my Lover and our children mean more to me now. As long as I have them, I do not need anything else.

However, there is the tiny fact that more money could equal more power for her. After all, she could use said money to bribe people, or use it for evil. More money could mean more minions on her part. Do we risk that?

"Yes" I reply hesitantly, my eyes flickering to Sookie briefly. Are we making the right decision here?

"Louisiana is a large state, Northman. There is a great population of Vampires around here; do you really believe that you could cope with even half of the responsibility?" Sophie-Anne probes casually, one of her legs coming to lay over the arm of the chair she is sat on, her lady bits on clear display to not only me, but to my Lover as well. I watch as Sookie shifts uncomfortable on my lap, her ass rubbing up against my cock, causing it to begin to become erect, my fangs dropping into place in response.

Sophie-Anne needs to watch herself; if she carries on like this I am going to just rip her head off right here and now. I do not even care if it leaves me the king of three states, I can always pawn them off to someone else for a great price, of course. I give nothing away for free, unless the person I am giving them to is close to me.

"I could run it more efficiently then you could, after all, you will not be able to handle both Louisiana and Nevada, they are too far away from each other" I have her there.

"I have another suggestion" Sophie-Anne grins over at me, her eyes holding this mischievous glint as she stretches slightly, making sure to push her breasts out so that they bounce slightly. I think she is attempting to seduce me, or maybe Sookie, possibly both of us. But Sookie is not going for it, if anything it is making her uncomfortable. And I just hold no interest for her, she offers a nice package, but she is nothing compared to my Sookie. She never will be.

"Please, go on, share your ideas" I insist.

"I want you to marry me. If we wed we can both control all three of the states together, we can work together to create three of the most efficient states known to America, if we play our cards right, we could rule even more states together. I have the intelligence, you have the battling skills; we would make a great pair" she throws me a look, one that tries to force me to admit that she is right. But she is not.

"I do not want to rule more states, nor do I want to be married to you. I am already married to Sookie, and I plan on maintaining a monogamous relationship with her. I have no intentions of marrying you, so get that idea out of your head right now" I growl, Sookie becoming very stiff in my arms. She is practically buzzing with anger at the prospect of me marrying Sophie-Anne. But she knows I would never do that to her. I could never marry Sophie-Anne. I wouldn't even touch her with a barge pole.

To try and soothe my Lover, I lean forward and kiss her neck softly, running my extended fang along her neck gently. Showing her in my own way that I care only for her, plus the ending result of her arousal is just a bonus.

"Northman, I am not an easy woman. I am trying to work it out so that we both get something out of this deal, and you do not have to terminate your marriage to Sookie. After all, very few people know of your marriage, correct?"

"Correct" I nod, despite the fury building up in me.

"Then no one has to know. Bigamy is expected in Vampires, we are sexual creatures, Eric, and we need to have sex. To have our aroused area pressed together as we fuck each other senseless. But along with the sex you get this whole place to yourself. Sookie will have to stay at home, or wherever it is you keep her, and you cannot be seen with her. You will only be seen with me, and those Vampires who know you two are together need to be silenced. You accept this offer, Eric, or leave now"

"Then I chose to leave now. Come on, Sookie" I nudge her lightly, Sookie nodding as she jumps off of my lap as I get up, I take her hand in mine before I begin to pull her along towards the exit out of this room. We will go get packed and we will can go stay at a Vampire friendly hotel near here, for now. We will travel the rest of the way home tomorrow.

"Wait" Sophie-Anne halts us as she appears before us, her naked body on complete display now.

"What?" I growl, my patience growing thin.

"Fine, no marriage. But we need to come up with a better deal; I do not want to give up half of my state just for one measly state that is half the size of this"

"Then no deal. I have had many offers for these states, and I think I will give them to the Vampire who has offered us the best deal" I smirk at her, pushing her out of the way. I hate it when people block my path.

"You did not just push me"

"Attack me then. Go on, let's see who wins; the pathetic whore for a Queen, or the strong fighter who is the King of two states. Not to mention that I am respected by more Vampires than you, you would only be blackening your name if you even attempted to kill me. The Vampires around here hate you enough as it is, kill me and they will retaliate. I have not crossed any laws" I bellow at her as I go to take a menacing step towards her, but Sookie grabs my arm, causing me to stare at her. Worry plastered all over her face.

"Eric, let's just go. Don't start a battle" she pleads, making me sigh.

"You are lucky this time" I snap at her warningly, I give her one last snarl before heading towards the door where I open it for Sookie.

"You can have two days to think on it, when you come to a decision, call me" I tell her before leaving. I know I shouldn't even let her have that option anymore, but we need her out of the way, so she either takes the deal we have put forward, or she goes and fucks herself. I am not playing games. And she knows that. She is lucky I even left that offer on the table. But with me telling her that I have had other offers, maybe she will reconsider and decide that our offer is the best offer. She will accept the deal if she is desperate for at least one of our states. But in the mean time I will be phoning around and visiting all the states I am in charge of, just so I can find out who is willing to swear fealty to me. I need to know how many Vampires I have on my side, if Sophie-Anne thinks to attack me for those states, she has another thing coming.

"You acted more calmly than I expected you to. I sort of had it drilled in my head that you were going to go bonkers and rip her head off" Sookie notes thoughtfully as we walk down the corridor towards the stairs, I want us out of here as soon as possible. I want my Lover and our children out of here; I need to get them to safety. I don't want to risk their safety, I know my children are not even here yet, but I still feel protective over them. I am their father; it is my duty to protect them both in and out of the womb.

"I have great self-control, Lover. You know I do"

"But you don't around me" she throws me a seductive look, my cock twitching in response.

"Do not tempt me, Lover" I growl as I chase her up the stairs, at human speed of course. It is only fair. Plus there would be no fun if I used my Vampire speed, by using human speed I can watch her ass as she runs away from me. That only spurs on many fantasies in my mind.

"Lover, get your bag packed quickly. We need to be going; I will book us a night at a hotel. There is no chance of us ever being able to get back home before the sun rises, so we can spend one night there and then we will head back tomorrow" I inform her as I throw her the sundress she had packed in her overnight bag. She catches it before heading into the bathroom. While she is in there I begin to pack our bags up; once they are out of the way I quickly get changed into my usual attire before I pull out my phone and phone Pam.

"Master"

"Pamela, we will be back tomorrow. We are staying at a hotel tonight. Sophie-Anne is considering our offer, I will give you more details when I return. Do me a favour and get the house done up romantically for me. I want to surprise Sookie when we return, but I want to do it in the comfort of our own home. Also, make sure Meekus is there when we return. My Lover has missed the dog very much"

"I'll get right on that, I already have an idea in my mind"

"Thank you, Pam. I will see you tomorrow" I quickly get off the phone just as Sookie comes out of the bathroom dressed in her light yellow sundress. Her baby bump showing very nicely. To think that our children are growing in there means the world to me.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear as I take her in my arms.

"I love you, too. What are you up to, Mr Northman? You seem far too happy" Sookie notes, only causing me to grin at her.

"You will just have to wait and see, Lover. Now, come on, let's get a move on" I pat her ass lightly before I guide her towards the door. Things seem to be going to plan; now all I can do is hope that Sophie-Anne accepts our offer.

**AN: So, I was thinking I might add in Sophie-Anne's POV in the next chapter, what do you all think? Would you like a bit of the Queen Bitch's POV? xx**


	84. Seduction

**AN: Thank you to Regina, cara-tanaka, ashmo2000, charhamblin, AlphaSprout, erin1705, ljhjelm49, EternityLoveHope, ncmiss12, TeaCupHuman, vilannh, Nicholer1209, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, Tynee23 and Breathesgirl for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAIN HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-four

**Sophie-Anne's POV**

Northman. One name I never thought I could detest so much, I want to puke just thinking of his vile name. It's like poison on my tongue, not to mention my brain cells. I may be a Vampire, but even I cannot resist the gag that arises in my throat when I think of him. He may be tall and handsome, he may have a large member, but that does not excuse him to treat me as he did. I am his superior, he would be no one if it wasn't for me; I am the person who built him to be the Sheriff he is today. Now look how I get repaid, he defeats _my_ enemies and then _steals_ the states that should belong to _me_. He is a thief. A scoundrel. A man who needs his testicles chopping off and shoving where the sun doesn't shine. Let's see how he gets through life with no fucking cock. I'm sure his _wife_ wouldn't be too pleased. But I couldn't give a flying fuck about her. I need her gone and out of the way. I want those states. Both of them. And I want it _my_ way, not _his_.

I need to break him down; I need to tear him away from that whore of his so that he will accept my offer. I do not plan on giving up as easily as that. He may think he is at an advantage, but he isn't. I know his game. He wants me out. He wants to seemingly destroy me and remove me from my own state! I have far more experience than him, I have lead armies, what has he done? Fought in a few measly wars as a human. Hardly anything to be proud of. He has no experience in this area, he is an imbecile. He does not deserve everything he gets; he gets showered with power and respect, whereas I get pelted with anger and misfortune. It's time I put a stop to this right now. It's time I took over. It is time I took what is mine, and that means Eric Northman. He may think he is the God, he may think he has everything and no one can stop him, but I am going to. I am going to destroy that little marriage of his; I will tear him away from everything he believes in. I will even slaughter his children if I have to. Now that is enough to show you how ruthless I am willing to be.

"What are you scheming?" Andre probes as he walks into the room, he is completely naked before me. He often enjoys my sex parties.

"Nothing you need to worry about, I am about to claim two new states. And I am thinking of putting you in charge of one of them" I grin at him as we walk through the corridor, our eyes flickering to each door. We can hear all the screams, shouts, moans, groans and even the squishy noises between the people having sex. I think it is safe to say it turns us both on. We both enjoy the sounds of sex around us, it brings excitement.

"Shall we?" he motions towards the door that holds the orgies in. I smirk at him as I nod. I may prefer the women, but Andre knows just how to use his tongue to please me. It always feels so good having it in my pussy.

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, what are you doing?" I probe as I step out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my naked wet body. I just had a warm shower to refresh myself, get myself ready to head home. I spent most of the day asleep, just like Eric, but obviously I wasn't asleep because I was a Vampire. And I certainly wasn't dead to the world. I was just exhausted and staying in bed, wrapped up in Eric's arms, just seemed like a better option than going around the hotel bored stiff.

"I was just checking to see if your dress had arrived yet"

"My dress? Eric, what are you up to?"

"You will see"

"Can't you just tell me now because you love me?" I grin at him, Eric sighing as she shakes his head, a small chuckle erupting from him.

"That will not work, Lover. I may love you, but I refuse to spoil a surprise"

"Fine. Have it your way. All it means is that you can't have this" and with that I drop the towel to the floor, Eric's eyes taking me in. His tongue licking across his lips, his fangs sliding into place as a low growl leaves his chest. I have never thought I could be so thankful for pregnancy. Eric loves my baby bump, he loves the glow that my skin supposedly has, but most of all, he loves my enlarged breasts. The same breasts he will not be able to fondle unless he tells me what he is up to. I don't want to ruin the surprise, I'm just curious as to why I need a dress.

"You play dirty" he growls at me, making me wink at him.

"Oh, I can definitely _play_ dirty" I murmur as I sway across the room, knowing full well that Eric will click on to my euphemism faster than a jackrabbit.

"Do not play with fire, Lover"

"I like playing with fire; it's a burning _passion_ of mine. I love to _perish_ in the midst of a passionate flame" I wink at him as I sit down on the bed, supporting myself on my arms as I lean back, pushing my breasts up in an attempt at seducing him.

"You are cruel"

"You love it" I counter, Eric sighing, but even I can see the small grin on his face. He truly is loving my attempt at seduction. I love trying to be sexy for him; I enjoy gouging out his reaction.

"What am I to do with you, Lover?" Eric breathes as he comes to lean down in front of me, his face mere inches away from mine, him supporting himself on his arms that are on either side of mine. I couldn't help how my breathing deepened and sped up when his lips were only centimetres away from caressing my neck.

But before he can kiss me, or I can grab him and drag his lips to mine, there is a knock at the door and Eric is gone from in front of me. My heart pounding in my chest as I lick across my lips. _Tease_.

"Thank you" Eric tells whoever is at the door; I turn to look at him as he shuts the door, a garment bag draped over his arm. I wonder what's in there.

"This is for you, Lover" he smiles as he passes me the bag. I look at him curiously as I undo the zip, a gasp leaving my mouth when I get a good look at the dress he has gotten for me. It's a red Lola dress. From what I have read on this particular dress – it was one I was looking at not too long ago – it is supposed to feel beautiful against your skin as it drapes and flatters your body in a superb quality swing-style stretch jersey. This dress is perfect for chillier days as it has long, sheer sleeves that slim and flatter as they cascade over your wrists. It is fully lined for a cosy feel, its opulent shades and gathered sash are amazing, making the dress perfect for most occasions. It is truly breath taking.

"Here are the red heels to go with it" he passes me a shoe box where I open it to find a magnificent pair of beautiful red jimmy choo heels that have straps on them. They match the dress perfectly.

"Oh, Eric, you didn't need to do all this" I breathe as I run my fingers along the sleek fabric of the dress, my excitement rising. He must have something special planned for us if he has bought me such gorgeous things to wear, not to mention expensive. Ideally, I should really shout at him for spending so much money, but how can I? He is only showing his affections for me, he wants to spoil me. How can I take that from him? I think it's time I learned how to be spoiled, but the problem with Eric is that he tends to spoil you too much. I shouldn't complain, but when you ideally only need him to make your life complete, you can't help but have some sort of nag in your head. He does not need to spend lots of money on me to show me he loves me, he can do it in much more intimate ways such as taking me to the park for a midnight picnic, or just pushing me on the swings. Something romantic but carefree like that would be perfect. But I guess whatever plan he has in his head right now will be just as special.

"I also got you some new underwear, I had all of these delivered here whilst you were in the shower. It was only the dress I was waiting for by the time you got out" he informs me as he passes me another box. I open the box to reveal a two piece sexy red strappy lingerie set. It has a stretch lace halter neck bra top and matching strappy lace shorts. Of course Eric would have me dressed in full red. He loves me in red. It's his favourite colour, and I'm his favourite girl.

"Sookie, what are your views on Tic Tac Toe?"

"Um…I like it, I guess"

"Good, because me and you will be playing a lot of _Tic Tac Toe_ later. Just not the kind you are thinking of, we will be playing a new version in which everyone screams in victory. If you catch my drift" he murmurs in my ear as he zooms up behind me.

I have heard many interpretations regarding Tic Tac Toe, but never have I ever heard it being interpreted as a game of sex. But it is a game I want to play either way. I'm getting excited just thinking about it.

"But first of all, we need to drop by Fangtasia, then I will take you home where I will be treating you to a romantic night. But first of all, I promised Pam I would take you to Fangtasia first"

"Why?"

"It's a surprise" he grins. I hate it when he knows something I don't. However, I'm excited either way. I want to know what this surprise is and I am desperate to get home for a romantic evening with Eric. I love being in his arms as he makes love to me, it's so intimate and so wonderful. But what I really want is for us to actually have that romantic evening first. But that is a thought for later, right now I need to try and work out what Pam could possibly want with me….

**AN: What do you all think Pam has in store? And here are the links to Sookie's outfit:**

**http:/www(dot)sparklingstrawberry(dot)com/products/Sexy-Red-Strappy-Lingerie-Set-(dot)html**

**http:/2(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_dvmhKW9nfzw/SrwKLRYOS1I/AAAAAAAAAHQ/M9h5tZ1ba40/s400/jimmy+choo+h&m+red+heels(dot)jpg**

**http:/www(dot)tiffanyrose(dot)com/maternity/clothing/LLDC(dot)html**


	85. Pleasant Surprise

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, cara-tanaka, TeaCupHuman, vilannh, Millarca666, erin1705, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, Rossi's Lil Devil, Baronessjai and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHRALAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-five

**Eric's POV**

After Pam had deliberated her idea to me, I decided it would be perfect; plus it would be a pleasant surprise for Sookie. She has been through so much lately, which is why I believe this is just what she needs. Then right after that surprise she will be wandering straight into another one, one that will be from me, but designed by Pam. I ordered her to design the house to the specification I texted her, and it is very unlike Pam to not follow through with my orders. However, speaking of Pam, I still need to figure out who it was that got her under that spell. Not only that, but I need to figure out how they managed to place it on her, and then pass control over to our enemies. That is the only logical way I can think that would work, that Amelia girl informed us that the controller of the spell must be slaughtered in order for the spell to be broken. But we killed Felipe and Victor, and they are far from being witches. They are Vampires. So they must have had a witch on their side.

All I need to do is find out which witch; what their motives for it were, and why they partook in such a horrific plot. After all, the plan our enemies had in their head could have destroyed us all, and if not destroyed us, then definitely fuck us over life wise. They would have made everyone's lives a living hell, both Humans and Vampires. Not to mention any other type of Supe that may have wanted to intervene. The only problem is that I believe Sookie and I were their main targets, which I am still trying to understand considering it was Sophie-Anne that they should have been targeting. They wanted her state, not my area. I can understand why they would want me on their side, but surely they would have already initiated war by that point, leaving me with a free decision of whom I wished to be loyal to. That is usually how most take overs happen. But then again, each take over is planned and undertaken differently.

"Eric, please tell me what you two have planned" Sookie pleads, making me grin at her. I love surprising her, but every time she wants to spoil the surprise. She obviously is not that patient when it comes to things she is not in the knowledge of.

"Lover, trust me. You will love it; I would not lead you into danger. Nor would I lead you into anything you would not enjoy" I smirk at her, Sookie narrowing her eyes at me. She is suspicious of me now.

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Pam"

"I would not allow for us to take part in that. I do not plan on sharing you, Lover. Anyway, we are in a monogamous relationship, which means we are loyal to only each other. We can, and will, only make love to each other"

"Hmmm" she mutters, her eyes moving to looking out of the window. But before she looked away I could see that small smile on her face; it would seem I said the right words.

The second we get to Fangtasia I pull the Corvette up into my chosen parking space, the one that is reserved for only me.

"Oh, Lover, before we get out I just thought you would like to know we are going car shopping tomorrow"

"Why?"

"To get a family car" I grin at her. This Corvette is no good if we are having children, for one, it only has two seats and for two, it is far too dangerous to drive this car when you have any kiddies with you. I would not risk any of my children's lives with this car, I am wary enough allowing my _pregnant_ Lover to join me in this car. The sooner we get that family car, the better. It would soothe my worries instantly. Now, all I need to do is make sure I get the strongest model they have; one that has not only class, but acts like a tank so if any of my family were in a crash, they would be fine with no, or very little, injuries.

The second I am out of the car I zoom round to my Lover's side where I help her out, her hand gently laying in mine. I will never get over how small her hands our compared to mine. I can only imagine what I will feel when one of our children's hands rests in mine, their hands would be minute compared to mine.

"Are you ready, Lover?"

"Yes" she smiles at me excitedly, with an inward grin I guide her over to Fangtasia, where I open the door; the lights flickering on as every shouts surprise.

"Baby shower" Pam yells with a huge smirk, Sookie looking at me with wary in her eyes.

"What is wrong?" I probe, turning her round to face me; I give Pam a look that tells her to give us a few minutes on our own. Pam nod before heading off to mingle with the other guests in the room, all of which should be Sookie's friends. I can even see the Shifter in here with Meekus. My Sookie will be happy.

"I just…I wasn't…I wasn't expecting this and it's so thoughtful. But I'm worried…I don't like being somewhere so open…what with – you know. Everything" Sookie begins to sob, tears welling up in her eyes. I quickly gather her into my arms where I stroke through her hair softly, trying my hardest to comfort her the best way I can.

"Lover, you are safe here. We have CCTV all over the building, both inside and outside; there are plenty of Vampires in here who will do anything to keep you safe. They know what you mean to me, and they know what it will do to me if I lost you. If I lost you I would meet the sun soon after, something that no Vampire around here wants me to do. All my area Vampires respect me too much, I am their leader. They would be lost without me, so they would protect you just like I would. If it makes you feel better Pam can lock every single door in the place"

"Okay" Sookie nods as she gently dabs at her eyes with the tissue I present to her.

It is definitely a good thing I started carrying a packet of tissues in my pocket. Pregnant Sookie is always teary.

"Better?"

"Yes" she sighs, taking a deep breath to calm her unsteady breathing. Once she has fully calmed down I gently lead her over to her friends where she goes to hug them all.

"You have done a wonderful job with the place" I compliment Pam as I look around the room. She has decorated the place with blue and red streamers, she has put on some music that has a beat to it in the background, but there isn't too much of a beat to it that it would give you a headache, and she has also decorated the place to look suitable for a baby shower rather than a night of business. She has even hired Vampire security guards that are stood all around the room. I recognise them all.

"I always try my hardest. The present table is over there. Everyone has come baring something for the two new Northman's in her womb" Pam looks up at me with only what I could describe as content. I may even risk saying that I can even see a hint of proudness in her eyes. She is proud of me? I guess she is just pleased that I have taken control of my life. I no longer fuck and feed on random women; I have only one woman for me. I do not whore myself around, I am in love with a wonderful woman who is carrying my children. I will soon be a father. _I will soon be a father_. I repeat to myself slowly under my breath, my panic and worry suddenly rising. I have never felt worried about it before, but now that I think about it, what type of father would I be? I am a Vampire; I would never get to see my children that often. I would not get to take them to the park on a pleasant day, nor could I take them swimming when the sun is blaring.

I am useless. I am good for nothing when it comes to our children. They will grow up believing that I don't love them, but that is not the case. I am just restricted to what I can do with them. The best I can do is take them somewhere at night time. But what type of life is that for a child? How will they feel knowing that they can only see their father at night?

"Eric?"

"No, Pam. Leave me be. I will be in my office" and with that I walk out of the room and into my office where I begin to wreck the place.

**Sookie's POV**

"Amelia, you never did tell me what you wanted to tell me at the wedding. We never got round to it" I gush when the memory suddenly comes flying back to me. How did I manage to neglect that for so long? I must have been in a world of my own to forget that.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that, too, so don't worry. Right, basically, Tray and I are going to be getting married as well! We want to get married in about one year, and we want to go to the Lake District for our wedding. We have already got everything in motion, all I need to do now is see if you will be my maid of honour?" she asks subtly, my eyes widening.

"Oh, my, God, Amelia! Of course I will!" I squeal as I hug her. To say that Amelia used to be a girl who never took to a commitment, but instead like to walk along the wild side where she went to crazy parties and slept with every guy she found, she has really come a long way.

Just like my Eric.

"This is the best part, though; by the time we get married you'll have your little ones. So they'll be about, what, nine months old right?"

"Yeah"

"So we can dress them up in cute little outfits!" she gushes, I could feel the excitement bubbling in me. This will be perfect. I am so happy for her.

"That sounds amazing, but the best part is, I'll have my figure back by then as well. I won't be as large as a house"

"Sookie, you will always look sexy. You're pregnant with twins now, and you look smoking hot, to say that you are almost half way through you're pregnancy. I just hope I'll look as good as you when I have Tray's kids"

"You and him are really happening aren't you?"

"Yeah, Sook, I love him so much. He is always on my mind and he is so sweet" and just to push her point further, he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist where he gently kisses her neck.

"I love you" he murmurs, Amelia blushing before she turns her head to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too" watching their affectionate display makes me think of Eric. Where is he? I look around the room, trying to spot the hardly missable six foot four Vampire. But he is nowhere to be seen.

"Pam, where's Eric?"

"Sulking" she rolls her eyes before heading to the bar. I sigh as I head towards his office. I wonder why he is hiding away in there for. And why would he be sulking?

I gently knock on Eric's office door, a grumble coming from the other side; I shake my head before pushing the door open to find Eric's office in a complete mess. The couch has been over turned, there are papers strew across the room, his laptop is laid broken on the floor, the screen smashed on it. There is glass shattered along the floor as well.

"Eric?" I whisper as I step into the room, shutting the door behind me. With that I carefully walk my way across the room to where Eric is stood, his body shaking with anger as he grips his office table.

"Sookie"

"Eric, what is all this? Why did you do this?"

"Because I am fucking useless, Sookie. I am useless to you and these children, what can I even do to be a proper father? I am dead during the day and usually busy at night. And now that I am stuck with these fucking states and this area, how am I supposed to spend time with you all? These children will grow up wondering who the fuck I am, I cannot take them to the park during the day, I can't teach them how to swim on a hot day. I can't even take them for ice creams during summer. What use am I? You are better off without me"

"Now you are just being ridiculous. These babies know who their father is, whenever you stroke my belly, or hold me close. They move. I can feel when they move, it's like a little flutter inside of me. And I know for a fact that you know they move whenever you are nearby, you can hear them. I see that glint of happiness run through your eyes every time. They know you. They will always know you and love you. _You _are their father, you are the man who helped to create them and you are the man who will help me to raise them. Just because they might not see you all the time, doesn't mean they won't love you any less. You will always be their father, there is no need for all this" I motion around the room to emphasis my point, Eric sighing before he comes over to me where he gathers me up in his arms in a tight embrace. I rest my head on his chest as my arms wrap around his waist.

"Only you can soothe me quickly and efficiently like that" I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Now, come on, let's go back out there. Pam says everyone has bought a present for us for the babies" I tell him, my hands sliding into his. Eric nods with a small grin; he leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips before we make our way out of the room and back to the party.

"There you two are! Now get your asses over here and open up these presents" Amelia demands us, making both Eric and I laugh as we head over to the present table.

"Open ours first" Amelia and Tray insists as they pass us a present each. Both of the presents are exactly the same size. We both open them to find that they have brought us two matching red baby bouncers. The one's that you can put your new-borns in to keep them occupied, or just so that they can have a quick nap.

"Thank you" I thank them both as I place the present down before hugging them both. They really are very thoughtful friends.

"Here you go, it's not much but I thought it would help" Sam tells us as he passes me a bag full of baby clothing. I pull each piece out one by one; the shirts making me laugh. He has bought clothing specially designed for twins. There are two white shirts; one that says 'Whammy' and then the second one says 'Double Whammy'. There are also two black shirts, one that says 'Be afraid' and the other one says 'Be very afraid'. I loved the humour in them, and the fact that they were designed specifically for babies makes me smile. To think that Eric and I will be having babies' small enough to fit in these small clothes is unbelievable. They are so small.

"We truly will be having small humans. Teacup Humans" Eric mutter behind me, causing me to burst out laughing as he observes the small little booties Sam has bought us as well. _Teacup Humans. I love it_. I can only imagine Eric's face when he comes face to face with our two little Angel's when they are born. They will be absolutely tiny compared to him.

"I've actually got you a few presents. First off, this one is specifically for Sookie" Pam passes me her present to me, I give her a curious look before I undo the box where I am greeted with a white gold bracelet that has two plain white gold heart charms dangling down for the chain. They are big enough to have something engraved on them.

"I figured that you might want to get your babies names done on them when you have them" Pam shrugs like it was an everyday gesture.

I stare at her for a second before I hug her, surprising her completely. she gives me a quick hug back before letting go. I let her go as well, offering her a smile as I pull away.

"Thank you" I tell her, feeling overwhelmed with such a thoughtful gift.

"Now this one I got for Eric. Just for the comic streak" I watch as Eric undoes his present, his present being a black shirt with white writing on. The text says: 'Real men make twins'. I wasn't even going to mention that technically he made triplets, but I lost one. That was something I didn't want to go back to, I know that I would only end up crying if I do. The other present Eric got was a tie that says 'You don't scare me, I have twins'.

"How thoughtful, Pamela" Eric rolls his eyes, but I can see the appreciative smile on his face.

"Now I have ordered the presents for the twins. They'll be delivered to your house tomorrow. It's a pushchair that carries twins and a baby monitor. Just so that I can be sure our first time mom Sookie here doesn't panic too much when putting them to bed" I don't think I could have asked for better presents. These are all amazing.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even Eric's moment of madness over being a father. The next chapter will be their surprise romantic date at home that Eric had planned for her xx**


	86. Joyful Evening

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanaka, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, Baronessjai, Rossi's Lil Devil and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**I would like to say sorry now for any mistakes xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-six

**Sookie's POV**

The second we walk through the door I am greeted with the most amazing romantic scene I have ever seen. The living room's lights have been dimmed, there are petals strewn along all over the floor and there is a table for two set up in the middle of the room. All the usual furniture has either been moved out of the way, or moved out of the room. It looks so romantic. I slowly walk over towards the table, my eyes taking in the clean white cloth that is covering the table top, as well as the sparkling cutlery Eric has set out for me. There is even a candle sat in the middle of the table. Almost right on cue, Eric appears beside me where he lights the candle with a match, the red glow only adding to the romance.

"Oh, Eric. This looks wonderful, it look so…amazing" I whisper, Eric grinning over at me as he throws the used up match to the side, out of the way.

"It is all for you, Lover. Go look at the chair you will be sitting on" I give him and odd look before walking around the table where I spot the little present sat on my chair. It is an adorable little light brown coloured teddy bear, and sown to the teddy bears hands is a huge heart that sits on its lap. The text on the heart saying '_I love you_'. It is so simple, yet so intimate and it certainly means a lot more than any piece of jewellery ever would.

"Eric, this is so beautiful, and this teddy bear – God – this teddy bear is so cute!" I gush as I pick it up and cuddle it like a little girl would her teddy. It is so thoughtful of Eric to have got me this little guy.

"There is another part to this surprise, but for now, sit down. I want you to eat and enjoy a relaxing evening with your husband. Your other surprise can wait" he murmurs in my ear as his wrap around my barely there waist where he pulls me against his body, his lips pressing light kisses to my cheeks, chin, forehead, nose and lips. I nod before wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Just so I could say a proper thank you. Soon enough Eric is out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving me to sit down and wait excitedly. I wonder what he has planned for this dinner. When he returns, he is carrying a plate that he places down in front of me, my eyes widening as I grin up at him.

"Macaroni, cheese, cucumber, tomato and pickles. Eric, you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted to. I remember you mentioning the other day how you fancied that combination, so I thought I would satisfy that gnawing craving. Enjoy it, Lover, but do not fill yourself up too much. I do have _other_ plans for us" he whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

Eric sits down across from me with his bottle of blood, after he has poured me out a glass of cherry juice. I did have a peculiar craving for it, I wonder how Eric kne- oh, the bond. I should have guessed that. Well, at least I know he pays attention to what I feel and I love to know that he is doing things to try and soothe my feelings. He watches me tentatively as I eat my delicious meal and sip at my drink while he nurses his drink. The second I am finished he is picking me up and kissing me, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. His tongue sliding its way into my mouth as he rubs his bulge against my throbbing pussy. But being careful of the baby bump between us, of course.

"I love you, Sookie, and right now I a desperate to be inside of you"

"I love you, too and I need you in me. So badly"

"Tell me what you want, Sookie. What do you want me to do to you?"

"I want you to strip me naked, to fondle my breasts and ram your huge cock into me. To make me moan, groan and whimper before I screech out with my orgasm as I squirt everywhere" I breathe, Eric grinning as he kisses me again before rushing us upstairs into the bedroom.

**Eric's POV  
><strong>

"You feel so good" I whisper in her ear as I push further into her, making sure to hit that magical spot of hers, the one that makes her scream out in response.

"You feel so good, you fill me up. You make me feel so full…I love it" she compliments as her hips begin to move back against mine, we're doing it doggy style, but in time to my every thrust into her. I bring one of my hands forward to stroke her clit, making sure to massage her pussy lips with my spare fingers, causing Sookie to moan with delight as I caress her clit as fast as I can, my cock thrusting in and out of her at inhuman speeds. I know how much she loves it when I fuck her as fast as possible, she loves it when I bash her G-spot and tease her walls with my length.

"Hit my butt, Eric, please spank me" Sookie begs, my cock throbbing with joyfulness inside of her as I smirk, I do as she wishes, giving her sexy ass a nice spank; I remember her begging me to slap her ass before whilst we had sex. I know how much she loves it, and to be fair I do find it very hot, I love this slight kink. It's a huge turn on, in my opinion. But I did make sure not to slap her ass too hard, I don't want to hurt her. She has a lovely ass, the last thing I want to do is leave a red mark on her perfect ass.

"I need you to come right now, Sookie, I need you to explode all over the place, I need to see you wet all of this bed with your delicious come" I murmur to her, my hands now gripping her hips possessively so that I can keep her still, my cock working like mad as I fuck her, just so I can make sure to hit her G-spot every time. I need her to orgasm right now. Almost right on target she meets her end, screaming out my name as I roar out hers. I shoot my seed into her, her come soaking my dick.

Once we have both come down from our highs, I sit down on the bed, Sookie panting slowly to herself. I watch as she returns to her normal breathing pattern, once that has happened she comes over and crawls onto my lap so that she is straddling me. I run my fingers through her slightly damp hair as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I may not have liked to have admitted this when I just met Sookie, but I will admit it now. This cuddling part of our relationship, I love it to bits. It is so intimate and close, that it allows me and Sookie to bask in our love without anyone questioning us. We love each other, our children and our marriage is proof of that. Speaking of our children…

"Are you ready for your last surprise of the day?" I probe her, my fingers stroking over her soft cheek, before I run my index finger over her soft lower lip.

"Yes" she smiles at me before kissing me, that kiss feels so sensual and just…perfect.

"You may want to put on a robe, I do not want you to get cold, Lover" I tell her, Sookie nodding as she reluctantly climbs off of my lap and heads into the bathroom. While she is in there I get up and pull on some clean boxers, this will have to do. Once Sookie has come out of the room I spin her around on the spot, my eyes raking in her delectable pregnant body that is sporting a sexy peach coloured robe. She always looks so sexy. She would look magnificent in a trash bag.

"Gorgeous" I grin at her as I pull her to me, my lips kissing hers again.

We have already been through so much over these last couple of days, and to know that we already have so much shit coming our way, this little slice of heaven today is exactly what we need. Just something to relax and enjoy our time together as husband and wife. This is all technically still part of our honeymoon. I will have to plan some more fun and romantic surprises for her. I want my wife to experience the best things in life whilst we are on our honeymoon, as well as for the rest of her life, of course, but especially during this intimate time after a wedding.

"Come on, you will love it, I promise" I couldn't help the excitement bubbling inside of me. I had this surprise under way while we were staying at the Queens palace; I wanted it finished ready for when we got back. I just hope they have finished it and done it to the highest of quality. If it is shoddy or my Lover does not like it, then I will have them back in there and refurbishing it all over again. They will do it as many times as I order them to. I want it perfect.

I lead Sookie down the hall where I guide her into what was once an empty room, Sookie's eye widening as she takes in the scene before her. I have had this room changed into a nursery for our babies. It is not long before they are here, and I want all the stressful things to be done and out of the way; just so that Sookie is not stressed out thinking that she has to do it all by herself. The wall to the side has been painted so that there is a tree painted there; the branches coming just above where the cots are that are pressed against the wall in front of the mural. The cots are black and there are blue and black mobiles attached to the beds, ones that will hopefully keep our little ones occupied on those nights they do not wish to sleep. The bedding is neutral coloured seeing as we do not know the genders of them, and the rest of the furniture is black as well.

In the room, there is, alongside the cots, a toy box, a set of shelves, a changing unit, a rocking horse, several toys and even a little toy kitchen. I know our children will not be able to use some of these items for a couple of years, but there is no harm in getting them now. It is just early preparation.

"Eric, I cannot believe you did this" Sookie breathes as she walks further into the room, her hands on her baby bump as she takes in the entire room.

"Do you like it?"

"No, I don't like it" I couldn't help how my heart sank. I was sure she would like it.

"I love it" she grins over at me before coming over to me where she hugs me, placing a light kiss on my cheek. I have just made my Lover very happy, and that is enough for me. But I cannot help but allow my mind to wonder to what Sophie-Anne has up her sleeves, we all know she has to make every deal difficult.

**AN: Once again, I am so sorry for any mistakes. Here is the link to the nursery idea I had in my head:**

**http:/cutebabypictures(dot)org/d/25062-1/Boy+twins+nursery+with+big+tree+mural_001(dot)PNG**


	87. Going Too Far

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanaka, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, erin1705, TheLadyKT, Rossi's Lil Devil, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, IkeaGoddess and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

I stand in the middle of the nursery, my eyes filling up with tears as I take in the room. I love Eric for doing this little surprise for me, but I really wanted to help decorate it as well. It was the part of my pregnancy I was looking forward to the most; I was looking forward to choosing all the baby things and decorating the room for our children. But he did it without me. He didn't even ask me how I wanted it, he could have sneakily found out what I wanted to have done to it, and then he could have incorporated it with his ideas and created the perfect nursery. But no, he did all this without any input from me at all. I sob silently as my tears break free and roll down my face. Eric has gone out to go buy me some food, I felt really hungry and he offered to go buy me some food. Something greasy and tasty. My pregnancy cravings really have been acting up lately, but luckily it is nothing outrageous, just unhealthy.

I sit down on the floor, my lower lip quivering as I sob lightly; I genuinely cannot believe how much I am overreacting here, but I was looking forward to all of that. Any first time mother would feel this way, surely. You are preparing the room in which your children, _a new life, _or _lives_ in this case, will be living in, sleeping in. You want to make it special but you cannot do that when someone else has done everything without consulting you!

"Lover?" Eric calls as he comes upstairs and into the room. He showed me this nursery yesterday, and I have been crying on the inside since. But now I am showing him how I feel about this, and it makes me feel bad. He went through all this effort to do this for me, but I can't help how I feel. I can't help the pure fury running through my body that he would do this without me, the pure sadness in me knowing that I didn't help to do our children's nursery. It's a good thing I could hide the emotions before from him, I replaced them with happier ones, but now I am allowing my feelings to attack him all at once.

"Sookie, I felt your upset, what is wrong, Lover?" he probes as he comes into the room, stepping slowly over to me as a sudden rush of anger flashes through me, my glare darting at Eric who actually steps back a step, he looks frazzled. Bewildered. He can't understand why I'm feeling like this, I can tell by just looking into his eyes. I quickly get up from the floor, with some difficulty, where I stand up facing Eric, my eyes locked with his.

"You did the nursery without me" I murmur, my anger dying down again. These hormones are killing me. I cannot stand how abruptly they change.

"Sookie, I don't understand why you're acting like this. You said to me yesterday that you liked it, that you appreciated what I had done for you"

"I do appreciate it, but you don't know how much this hurts me, Eric! I know it sounds goofy and selfish of me, but I am a first time mother, I want to help design the nursery. I want to choose all the baby clothes and furniture. I want to do all of that with _you_. _Us – _together. Not _you_ on your own"

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"Why did you not at least _ask _me what I had in mind for the nursery?" I counter, knowing I have caught him out there. Let's face it; it should have been obvious that I wanted to take part in decorating the room.

"I think you are overreacting"

"And I think you're being a meanie!" I shout, hating how childish I sound. Why am I being such a nasty person? He was only trying to make me happy, so why am I scolding him for it? I feel so bad…

"Sookie, you are being unreasonable. I did this to make you happy, to make you feel less stressed about the upcoming birth of our children. I just wanted to take some of the weight off of your shoulders" he tells me, causing me to burst out into tears as I collapse back onto the floor, my head landing into my hands where I sob lightly. Eric swiftly moving to my side where he embraces me, his lips pressing a soft kiss to my neck.

"I'm sorry"

"There is no need to be sorry, Lover. You have every right to be upset, that thought never crossed my mind, I should have thought of that before I did this. I am a bad husband" he sighs, making me shake my head vigorously as my sobs tone down to just gentle hiccups.

"I overreacted"

"No, it was your pregnancy hormones enhancing everything. It is fine, Lover. I promise. Come on now, you can eat your meal and then we can go to Fangtasia" he rubs my arm soothingly, making me nod slowly as he helps me up.

"We will redecorate the nursery, Sookie, we will sit and down and talk and change the nursery to however you wa-"

"No, how _we_ want it" I correct him quickly, Eric nodding with a small chuckle as he kisses me softly. I am so glad we sorted that out.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, I don't know about this" she tells me as we sit at the bar, my barman serving us some drinks, of course Sookie had to have an orange juice. Sookie is dressed in a beautiful strapless silver dress that really brings out her curves, not to mention her baby bump. And her breasts. My God, it really brings out her breasts.

"Lover, we are going to go sit on the stage, not dancing with psychopaths" I reason, Sookie shaking her head, but even I caught the small smile hovering on her face.

"Eric…" she giggles lightly as I pull her onto my lap, my lips pressing feathery soft kisses all along her neck, but our giddy time is soon disrupted when the doors to Fangtasia slings open. My eyes quickly dart over there as Sookie's giggles slowly die down, her body going frigid in my arms.

Sophie-Anne.

"Sophie, how nice to see you" I note sarcastically as I place Sookie back down on her seat before I stand up, showing Sophie-Anne that she does not intimidate me. Even with her bodyguards and mass of Vampires following her.

"Everybody, get out of here. Your _Sheriff_ and I have things we need to discuss. Shoo" Queen Bitch waves off all of my patrons, all of them grumbling as they leave, a few of the Vampires meeting my eyes briefly, nodding to me. Ah, it would seem I have some Vamps who will be remaining nearby in case I am in need of assistance.

"Sookie, go wait in the off-"

"That will not be necessary, she is required here" and just to prove her point two of her guards zoom over and grab Sookie, holding her hostage. My fangs instantly pop into place as I go to attack them, but one of them pulls a gun out and presses it to Sookie's temple. That is too far.

"How is you threatening my _pregnant_ wife and bonded going to make me want to entrust you with _my_ states?"

"Easy. You will give me the states, or she'll die. Her and those God damn Devil children she is carrying. They are better off away from this world, let's face it" she smirks at me, my anger flaring dramatically as my blood lust rises, my fists clenching at my sides.

"You will release her now; otherwise I will be left with no choice but to rip you apart. _Limb by fucking limb_" I hiss at her as my Vampires begin to form to the side, ready to fight in any wars that may occur. Of course, I have the smaller army, but it would seem her army is more frightened of mine than mine are of hers.

"Like your threats scare me, Northman. We need to come to a deal, and Sookie is my pawn. She will help me get my way" she notes thoughtfully as the two guards yank Sookie over to stand beside Sophie-Anne, I can see and feel the fear run through Sookie. Her eyes meeting mine. I hate to see her so frightened, so scared. She was never put into such risks before she met me, since meeting me she has been put into no end of danger. It is my fault she has suffered so much, but it is my responsibility to protect her. To protect her and our children. To protect my family.

"If you do not let her go I sw-"

"Swear what, Eric? Is the big bad ass Vampire going to try and attack me and my Vampires? They could rip you apart in seconds, in fact, I could rip you apart. I might just do that if you can't agree to a deal. I want those states, Northman; you will give them to me now, or prepare to watch your _wife_ be killed. Shot right in the head. Or maybe I'll get my Vampires to rip her head off. Or maybe they can shoot her stomach. Two dead children and a crippled bonded. Yeah, it appeals to me. But I want all three dead, that way you'll be too heartbroken to fight back" she is truly wicked. She is truly a fucking evil bitch. A psychotic bitch that is.

**AN: So, I hope you are all now very excited for a very action packed chapter that will be coming up very soon. Sophie-Anne is about to get what she deserves ;) Also, to make up for this shorter chapter, the next one will be extra-long , so I hope you will all look forward to that :D xx**


	88. Blood Shed

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanaka, TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, IkeaGoddess, erin1705, ncmiss12, nordiclover, ILoveVikings, Baronessjai, TheLadyKT, AlphaSprout, desireecarbenell and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**I am really sorry for any mistakes, it's late at night where I am and I really need to get some sleep. But I will deal with any mistakes tomorrow, I promise xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-eight

**Eric's POV**

"I demand you release my Lover right now, I do not want to announce war on you. And you know I will win. You have a handful of Vampires; I have two states worth of Vampires plus half of your states Vampires. Just because you rule the Vampires, doesn't mean they respect you. They respect me more than you; they are more willing to fight for me than they are for you. You have ruined this states, Sophie-Anne, you have dragged this state to hell and back. You have caused us to become bankrupt so many times I have lost count, the Vampires no longer trust your judgement" I tell her, hoping that if I can lower her confidence I may be able to wangle my Lover free without waging a war on Sophie-Anne. A war is the last thing I need. There has been too much blood shed as there is, the last thing I wish to do is subject Sookie to any more.

"Eric…" Sookie whispers fear scolding her eyes as tears well up in those bright blue orbs of hers. I hate to see her like this, I just want to rip Queen Bitch's head off and then slaughter all of her guard, and I just want my Sookie back in my arms. I want to be able to hold her, to know that she is safe because I have her in my arms.

"It's okay, Sookie, you'll be okay. I promise" I murmur, my eyes attached to hers before I force myself to look away from her and back to the enemy before me.

"You do not know what you are talking about, Eric" Sophie-Anne notes thoughtfully as she starts to take a light stroll towards me; she is taking a huge risk here. She knows that I could easily kill her if she comes into reach.

"If he touches me, kill her" she tells her guards as she comes into reach of me. She is pushing her luck here, but I must refrain myself, I need to stay calm for Sookie's sake. I watch as she comes up right in front of me, my lips slightly open so I can present my fangs to her, showing her that I am willing to attack if she even dares to touch me. She gets the message, but instead of walking away she has the guts to instead come up to me, grab my face and pull me down where she kisses me, causing to throw her across the room in response, and before the guards can act, I use my Vampire speed to knock them out of the way where I grab Sookie into my arms; my Vampires attacking Sophie-Anne's as I rush Sookie to my office.

"You will be safe here, Lover, just please stay here. Lock the door behind me when I go, here is the key. Do not let anyone in, you will know when I am back at the door, you will feel it through the bond"

"Eric, no! I want to fight alongside you, we are in this together, it isn't just you on your own. I can be useful, please, let me help"

"No, Sookie" I bark at her, her small wince telling me I was too aggressive in my manner of speaking. I take a deep breath before trying again.

"Sookie, no, I do not want to risk you in this battle. It will only take a second to destroy her and once that is done, I will be straight back. I cannot risk you or our children becoming injured in this battle, I am surprised even you are willing to risk our children's lives" I hate to pull the guilt car on her, but if this is the only way to keep her here, then I will take it. As long as she is safe and out of harm's way.

"That's unfair, Eric. You know I would never do anything to harm our children, I love them" Sookie whispers as she rests her hands on her baby bump.

"Then use your head, Sookie" I growl at her before rushing out of the door, making sure to hit the button on the wall on my out. I had this new system installed so that when I press that button, three locks will activate on my office door once it has been shut. It can only be opened through voice recognition, my voice to be specific. Plus, you have to use a magic word while you press your fingerprint to the pad next to the door on the outside where I currently am. So far, only I am programmed into the system, I plan on having Pam and Sookie put on as well, but for now I am very satisfied with myself just having it. This way I know Sookie is safe and that she won't come wandering into the battle thinking she can help.

"Pam to your right" I bark as I rush into the room to see one of Sophie-Anne's guards about to jump my child. No one messes with my child. I zoom over there and rip the guards head off, Pam throwing me a look, blatantly telling me that she could have handled it.

"I love a good fight" I grin at her before rushing to the side where I grab one of her other Vampires; I sling him up against the wall. This one couldn't have been more than about 17 when he was turned, but even his childlike appearance won't stop me. I plunge my hand into his chest where I pull out his heart and hold it in front of him; I then ram it down his throat before ripping his head off. I really should not enjoy murder like this, but I am a Vampire. The thrill is addictive.

Just as I finish basking in the blood covering my body, I spin around just in time to catch Sophie-Anne as she went to lunge at me, a stake in her hand. But not just any type of stake, the end bit of the stake has silver on it. It's such a shame she didn't get to use it, but I will. I slam her against the wall, the stake falling to the floor where I quickly gather it up with my spare hand, my other one still holding her in place. I am rather surprised that she is not bothering to fight back. I may be stronger than her, but even she has a very high chance of defeating me if she chose to. Who am I kidding? I could destroy her with my little finger.

"You need to work on your surprise attacks" I note thoughtfully as I smirk at her, Sophie-Anne cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I think you need to work on your alertness" she grins, causing my eyebrows to shoot into my hairline, but before I can register what has happened, I have been slung across the room, a pencil shoved into my chest. But whoever shoved it there has very bad aim; they are at least a good 3 inches off of my heart. Maybe it was an unlucky shot. But I want about to find out. I quickly roll to the side out of the way as one of my Vampires gets thrown at the wall, his body just missing me. I sigh as I yank the pencil out of me where I then go on to throw it across the room where it embeds itself in one of Queen Bitch's Vampires. _Now who has bad alertness_? I quickly rush across the room where I grab the Sophie before she can get to Pam; like I have said before, no one messes with my child. Nor do they mess with my bonded.

"That was a cheap and dirty trick, but it failed either way. You should train your Vampires how to aim correctly, a few inches to the left and you could have at least crippled me for a few minutes" I murmur in her ear as I feel my rural side come through me. I love this side of me; it is very rare I embrace it, especially with Sookie being around. But now is my chance to embrace it, to have my final thrill before I through this side of me away. The only reason I am throwing it away is because I do not want my children subjected to it, nor do I want to be returning home after a bloody fight. This is part of my life I need to usher away, although if the need to fight in the future arises, I will have to fight. There is nothing I can do about that.

"Now, now, now. Should I hold you captive? Should I rip your head off right here and right now? Or should I lock you away and slowly _torture_ you, rip you apart limb by limb, cover you in silver and stab you multiple times. It all sounds so…delicious and appetising" I whisper in her ear, Sophie-Anne's face scrunching up in distaste. It would seem that even the Queen does not like my version of violence, and this is coming from the woman who wanted to shoot my Lover in the stomach, ultimately murdering our two children and leaving her crippled, if not dead. That is reason enough to want to her dead. I cannot believe she would even _think_ about hurting my Sookie, better yet, I cannot believe she would be willing to murder unborn children. I knew she was ruthless, but that is sick. No one, not even a Vampire, should kill an unborn child. It is wrong, and that realisation is even stronger to me now, now that I am the father to the targeted unborn children.

"You don't have the guts" she hisses at me as she goes to thrash, but I just hold her up against my body closely, my fangs dying to rip at her. Not to drink from her, but to instead hurt her. _Tear _at her.

"I killed Victor, didn't I? I destroyed Felipe, what is there stopping me from killing you, too? All your Vampires are either dead, or have sworn fealty to me. Look around the room, half of your supposed _army_ is now on my side. How does that make you feel?" I sling her about a bit, just to ruffle her feathers a bit more.

"You are a cruel man"

"This is coming from the woman who wanted to _murder_ two unborn children?" I yank her head back by her hair, her letting out a squeak in surprise. I grin to myself.

"You are nothing. _Nothing_. You hear me? _Nothing_" I yell in her ear before slinging her to the floor, my Vampires, including the new ones, crowding around us. Preventing Sophie-Anne from escaping. Now this is my time. It is time I destroyed her, ripped her apart, shed her blood all over the floor and my God, I will enjoy every second of it. I take one step towards, her scuttling back one step. But before I can go in for the kill, quite literally, I feel this agonising shooting pain cross over my chest, sending me to my knees as my hand clutches at my chest. _What is this feeling?_

**AN: So, this shall be continued, and Sophie-Anne will get what she wants, but for now, what could this pain in his chest be?**


	89. Challenge Accepted

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, Millarca666, nordiclover, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, kel2kol, ILoveVikings, erin1705, Baronessjai, TeaCupHuman, desireecarbenell, IkeaGoddess, Rossi's Lil Devil and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-nine

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, Eric…" I murmur through a pant as I lean against the wall. The second the pain struck me I fell to the floor, scuttling back against the wall where I am now gripping my knees fiercely. I have never felt anything like this, I feel as though someone is stabbing me in the stomach several times over. I don't know if there is something wrong with the babies or if this is something else. All I know is that I am sat sobbing on the floor, gripping my knees so hard that it will probably leave bruises, I am sweating like mad and I am in agonising pain. This is more than just a little bit of abdomen pain – which is normal to experience during pregnancy because it is a sign that my womb is stretching to accommodate the babies – this feels so much worse. It must be something more serious than that, something regarding my babies but what?

"Eric!" I yell a little more loudly as the pain strikes me again. It will attack me one second then die away the next; it will stay away for a few minutes and then hit me again without warning. This sounds like labour, but I can't be in labour. Can I? No, surely not. I am barely half way through my pregnancy, in fact, I'm at least another week away from being half way through. This is impossible. It's far too early, our babies would die if they were born now, I mean, the youngest baby to ever survive premature birth was only about 21 weeks, maybe 22 if I am thinking correctly. I'm only about 11 weeks into my pregnancy, so about 18 weeks in a normal pregnancy. I whimper softly as tears pour down my cheeks, words no longer a part of my vocabulary, I can't handle this. I can't even call for help anymore, I can't talk, the pain is preventing me. All I can do is sob and cry and pray to God Eric will come back very soon.

I hear screaming and shouting, a vibe of screeching penetrating my ear drums from beyond the door. The clear sound of banging and cracking evident. Something is happening out there. God, please, let Eric be okay. Please let him be okay, I need him. I need him so badly…

"Sookie!" I hear Eric roar, my hope rising slightly as I cry loudly, the pain becoming more constant now. I grip my knees tighter as my water breaks, notifying me that I am indeed in labour. But that only causes me to feel worried and stressed. What if the babies don't survive? They are being born far too early, they could die, there is no chance they could survive in this world at this point. There isn't a chance. But I can't think like that, I need to think positive. These are my children we are talking about, after all; I need them to pull through. They _will_ pull through.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie!" I bellow as I rush towards the hallway, but before I can reach there I am ambushed by several Vampires. Sophie-Anne has been playing dirty, once the pain had died away, I got back up and cornered her, I was ready to rip her apart. But then an army of Vampires infiltrated my bar and now I have yet another battle on my hands. At this rate my bar is going to become a battle arena, not a Vampire friendly bar in which Vampires can meet other Vampires as well as find new fuck and feeds. Not to mention those desperate fangbangers.

"I am fed up of this shit!" I grit out as I sling one of the Vampires over my shoulder, I then smash two of their heads together before I sling them out of the way. I know that it would not have much effect on them, but at least this will disable them long enough for me to get to my office and to Sookie.

That pain I have been feeling is from her, I can feel it, and it keeps attacking me. It is becoming very close now, I fear the worst as you would expect.

"Not so fast, Northman" Sophie-Anne comes up behind me just as I finish disposing of the Vampires that thought they could take me.

"As much as I would love to slaughter you right now, I have better things to do right now. So I suggest you get the fuck out of my bar otherwise I will rip you the fuck apart, you evil manipulative little bitch" I hiss at her, my fangs are lowered down and my anger has reached that dangerous level. One bad word from her, and I will kill her. No questions asked.

I wish I could hear Sookie, at least then I would know she is okay, but my office is sound proofed, so the only thing I have that allows me to know how Sookie is, is the bond we share. That is the only thing allowing me to know she is still alive and well. I need to get to her and even this Queen Bitch can't stop me. My Lover needs me; she is in pain and I can feel her need for me to be there with her.

"Go on then, kill me" she whispers the last two words with a grin, almost as if she believed I wouldn't do it. Well, all I can say is –

"Challenge accepted" I grin straight back at her before I leap at her, effectively taking her into my grip as Pam comes over to help.

"Eric, go to her. I'll lock this one up in the basement" Pam tells me as she wraps silver around Sophie-Anne, she is wearing gloves obviously. The silver instantly draining Sophie-Anne slightly so she is not as capable of violence as she was.

"You lock her down there; you can do what you like to her, just leave her alive for now. I want the privilege of killing her" I grant Pam permission before I rush off towards my office where I quickly go through all the security systems in order to unlock the door. Once the door is open I spot Sookie sat on the floor, tears running down her face, she is sweating and panting but the pain coursing through her is blatant. I can even feel her pain, so even I know how excruciating this pain is for her.

"Lover, Lover what is wrong?" I probe as I drop down onto the floor beside her, there is a huge wet patch under and around her, and she is sobbing lightly.

"My waters broke" she cries out as she screams with another, what I will assume to be, contraction.

"I need to call an ambulance" I note as I go to grab my phone, but Sookie shakes her head frantically as her hand takes mine; her grip is practically crushing my bones. It is probably a good thing I am a Vampire, otherwise this could leave permanent damage.

"No, these babies are coming now. But…but the pain…it's so bad. Eric, it's permanent, it won't fade. It's just one long pain" she sobs, I throw her a worried look as I catch a whiff of blood. I frown as I lift her dress up a little bit to see that her panties are covered in blood. That cannot be a good sign.

"Pam" I roar as I slide Sookie's blood soaked panties down her slender legs, Sookie throwing her head back as she cries out.

"She is locked up in the basem- What is happening?" Pam demands as she rushes to my side.

"Phone an ambulance and while you are talking to them, ask them about bleeding during labour. Make sure to tell them it is an early labour" she already knows to phone the Supe ambulance, Sookie and our children would never pass for human anyway. All three of them are unique. Pam gets straight on the job as I try to soothe my Lover, to soothe her fears and worries as well as to try and keep her calm. She is freaking out, but I don't blame her. Even I am freaking out slightly. I mean, my wife is in labour with our children and she isn't even half way through her pregnancy yet. The chances of our children surviving are next to nothing. But I will not give up hope, they have the Vampire gene, that gene will help them to survive, I know it will. It should encourage them to grow faster and develop more quickly, meaning that their survival rate is larger.

While Pam is talking to them I stroke Sookie's knee, trying to comfort her as I wait desperately for Pam to give me instructions. I have no idea how to deliver a baby, let alone two premature babies.

"They want to know how much bleeding has occurred"

"A lot, it has soaked through her panties and she's still bleeding slightly now"

"They say they are on their way, they will be here within minutes, they said not to do anything and that Sookie and the babies are at risk here" because that completely calms my nerves to know that my Lover and children are at risk.

"Is there anything I can do until they arrive?"

"Keep her calm and make sure she does not push" Pam tells me, making me take a deep breath as I move around to Sookie's side where I take her into my arms.

Why now? Why does this have to happen now and why does it have to happen to my Lover and our children? If my memory serves correctly, there is only very few babies in the entire world who have actually survived being born as early as this, but they have now suffered many problems in their life because of it and they have all probably died young. I don't know how I would be able to cope if our children had to go through so many health problems because of this, but what sent Sookie into labour this early? Something must have caused it; otherwise it wouldn't have happened, surely.

"Did they say what is causing the bleeding?" I ask, Pam giving me a worried look before she looks at Sookie with concern, Sookie screaming with pain as she clutches at my hand.

"They said that they believe she has a placenta abruption and that they need to get to her soon or she could lose the babies. As well as her own life if not treated soon" _this is all too much…_

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all and about the being born so early thing, I know that the chances of them surviving is less than 10%, but remember, these are Vampire babies, so their chances of survival is much higher :D xx**


	90. Tiny

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, Rossi's Lil Devil, ljhjelm49, orchocolatecovrd, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000, desireecarbenell and Chipndalegal for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety

**Sookie's POV**

"We need to rush her in for an emergency caesarean right now, she has a placenta abruption and the babies are premature. This is very serious, she is only 11 weeks into her 24 week pregnancy, the chances are slim but with the vampire trait in the children, we stand a good chance" I hear Ludwig shout out as they rush the cart I'm laid on through another double door, the only thing I could hear above Ludwig was my own screaming. I have never felt something so painful before. I knew labour would be painful, but this is excruciating, however, I do believe this placenta problem I have is causing most of the pain. _God, please save my babies. Please._

"What are the chances of the mother surviving?" that made me whip my head towards the nurse who asked, but she was completely ignoring me. She must be concentrating on the task at hand.

"Half decent, but still not too good. She is going to need emergency surgery and intensive care after we have extracted the babies from the womb. The second the babies are out they need to be hooked up in the incubator and rushed off to NICU while we stitch up and tend to Sookie" Ludwig informs her as they finally get me to the room. They quickly park the cart up before getting down to action where they put a small curtain between me and my stomach. They don't want me to see this. I cry out with pain, my eyes frantically scanning the area. I need him, where is he?

"Eric" I sob as my fists grip the hospital gown I am wearing.

"He's on his way, he had to go put on sterile clothing" Ludwig assures me as the nurses sit me up, one of them placing a needle into my spine causing me to hiss out.

"Sorry, we needed to do that epidural otherwise we can't do the C-section without knocking you out" the younger nurse apologises as they lay me back down, the double doors slinging open as Eric rushes into the room and to my side where he takes my hand in his.

"It is okay, Lover. I am here" he kisses my forehead lightly as Ludwig starts on the C-section, after checking to see if I could feel her tapping my leg. I couldn't.

"Northman, keep talking to her. Soothe her" Ludwig demands, tears streaming down my cheeks as I bite my tongue, sending a silent prayer up to God. I need for our babies to survive, I don't know how I would cope if they didn't survive.

"Everything will be okay, Lover, just stay calm. Our babies will be fine, and so will you. We'll be a family, a _healthy_ family. I promise you this" Eric murmurs, his hand stroking through my hair, but even I didn't miss the worried look on his face.

"I've got the first one" Ludwig calls out triumphantly, but I couldn't see anything she was doing. But Eric could.

"So small" Eric mutters as the nurses start shouting things out to each other. I try to sit up but Eric prevents me, telling me to stay still. I couldn't help bursting into tears as I sob uncontrollably. I can't even see my baby, I can't see anything. I just want to see if my first born child is okay, is _alive_, but I can't. They won't let me.

"Here comes the next one!" by this point I was just crying to myself, my energy draining away by the second until I just didn't have the energy to even cry. To even let out a tiny sob. The sound of the door slamming shut notified me that they had rushed my children away. Rushed them away before I even got to see them; to greet them into this world. I didn't even get to find out their genders before they were rushed off.

"We need to slow this bleeding; someone get an IV drip on her. Nurse Indigo, escort Northman to his children" Ludwig shouts out her commands, I couldn't help the frown on my face. I want to go see my children as well.

"Sookie-"

"No, Eric. Go to them, they need at least one parent with them" I smile weakly at him; he nods his head, this worried look burning in his eyes. With one last worried glance back at me, he rushes out of the room, leaving me to be attacked by nurses with needles and other health care equipment.

**Eric's POV**

It killed me to leave Sookie, I didn't want to leave her, but our children needed me. Our tiny little babies. They are so small; they couldn't have been any bigger than half of my hand. I could probably fit both of them onto _one_ of my hands and still have room left over. They looked so fragile, so pure, they looked so innocent but they were in deep danger. The only bright side to this is that their chance at survival must be higher than that of the average baby, what with them having Vampire traits. They are 50% Vampire, so their Vampire genes should overtake them in order to help them develop quicker. When I get to the NICU ward, I spot a couple of maternity nurses tending to my children, they were both in two separate incubators, but they looked tiny. They looked so small compared to the incubator; they were like ants in a forest. So tiny.

As I approach the incubators I see that they both have thin skin, their veins are very visible, and their skin looks so fragile. _They_ look so fragile. From what I can see they have sticky, gelatinous skin. But that isn't what caught my attention, what caught my attention was the tubes coming out of their mouths; the tubes are connected to a ventilator. So that machine is breathing for them. They can't even breathe on their own! My children even have CPAP masks strapped firmly over their noses. Their tiny little button noses. Alongside all of that there are also IV lines attached to them, there is even one on their umbilical cord stumps. I couldn't help the blood red tears that built up in my eyes. I cannot stand to see my children like this. It breaks my heart. God knows how Sookie will react when she sees them.

"Would you like to know their genders?" the nurse probes as she approaches me. I look at her, not even attempting to hide my pain, as I take a deep breath.

"Yes" I murmur as I step towards my children where I shake my head. Why do they have to suffer?

"This little one here, he's a boy" she smiles at me as she motions to my child, the one in the right-hand side incubator. I smiled just a little. A son. I have a son.

"And this little fighter right here is a girl" a daughter. I have a son and a daughter. Wait until I tell Sookie; she will have something to smile about when I tell her. She needs something to make her smile; this is a painful time for us both. Our children are looking at a long stay in the hospital, a year at the least I would think.

"What are the chances of their survival?"

"Normally, it would be around about 10%, maybe 15% if the baby seemed much stronger than expected. But in this case the chances are about 30%, what with your children having the Vampire gene. That gene should help to speed up their development, which means that they could be off of the ventilator by the time they reach anywhere between two and four months of age. Could be sooner" she assures me with a smile. That made me feel just that little bit better. They have a higher chance of survival, but seeing as they are mine and Sookie's children, they will no doubt have an even higher chance. Sookie and I are born fighters, and so are our children.

"What problems could arise due to them being this premature?"

"They could develop a range of health problems, if you would like, I could fetch you an information leaflet regarding this? That way you will have all the information you need"

"I would like that, thank you" I sigh, my eyes taking in the two little babies before me "how much do they weigh? They are very small" I note thoughtfully as I sit in the chair between the two incubators. I never want to leave their side. Never.

"The little boy weighs 6.8 ounces and the little girl weighs 6.7 ounces"

"That is only half a pound, not even that! They are not even 1 pound in weight yet!" I shout, my anger boiling over. They barley weigh more than a feather.

"I know this must all be a shock to you, having a premature baby is a big shock to the system. My own daughter was born very early"

"Not as early as mine, I bet" I grumble, my mind wandering back to Sookie. I wonder how she is getting on; are they treating her well? Does she need me? Is she exhausted? Even the bond is a tad fuzzy, she must be sleeping.

"No, you're right. She wasn't born this early, but I still went through the same thing you did. This hospital, it offers support to those parents who have to go through this ordeal. We have a special person who you can talk to, they are there to support you both during and after this time" she informs me before collecting up her clipboards and walking out of the room.

I look back at my children where I see little tags wrapped around their ankles. _Baby boy Northman_ and _Baby girl Northman_. I couldn't help the blood red tears that began to fall down my cheeks. _They will survive, I am certain of it. I will do everything in my power to make sure they survive_.

**AN: So, there are the two little Northman miracles, what shall we call them? Also, everyone who reviews will receive a teaser, if they wish to have one that is xx**


	91. Mommy and Daddy Northman

**AN: Thank you to cara-tanaka, njg1rl, loretta57, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, rebecca t.p. wrecker, TeaCupHuman, RKandee13, ljhjelm49, vilannh, erin1705, GothArtiste101, charhamblin, orchocolatecovrd, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, janiaco, Baronessjai, ncmiss12, Chipndalegal, desireecarbenell, Rossi's Lil Devil, ashmo2000 and Tynee23 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-one

**Sookie's POV**

_26 hours, twenty-four minutes and thirty-three seconds_. That is how long it has been since my children had entered this world. That is how long I have been prevented from meeting my babies. They keep saying that I need to relax, that my blood pressure is through the roof, that I will get an infection in my stitches if I carry on because I keep fidgeting and trying to get out of bed. They say I will split my stitches. They're worried about me getting this infection because if I gain any infections in the wound, then I risk the chance of it spreading to my womb. Apparently if I get an infection in my womb, I risk gaining an infection that will most likely not respond to antibiotics, meaning that I will have to have a hysterectomy. That is something I don't want, but I can't help stressing and fighting back. They won't let me see my children for God's sake!

"Mrs Northman, you need to relax an-"

"No! What I need is to be able to see my own children! How do you think I feel being trapped in here away from my children? Away from the babies _I_ carried. I haven't even seen them yet!" I screech at the nurse, my anger completely bursting out of me. I am not having this anymore. They have kept me away from my children ever since they were born, I haven't even seen them. Nor have I heard any word about them. All I know is that I have a son and a daughter and that they are both under one pound in weight. Not exactly much to go on considering that I am their mother! I haven't seen any pictures of them, I have not been told how they are progressing, I have not been told their survival chance, I have not been told of any complications and the worst part is that Eric has been spending so much time down there, that I haven't even be able to see him. I know I asked him to stay with our children rather than me, but I am still so hormonal and I don't know what I need or want anymore…

"Your children are in the best of care, they are being attended to and they are being cared fo-"

"I don't care! _I _am their _mother_; _I _should be the one to _care_ for them. Do I not have any rights to see my children? Do I not have the right to even hear about how they are doing or about what problems could arise? Why won't anyone let me near my children?" I cry, tears streaking down my cheeks. Just then the door slams open where Eric rushes to my side; he sweeps me into his arms, his lips pressing a small kiss to my cheek.

"What is wrong, Lover? I felt your upset and fury"

"They won't let me see our children, they won't even tell me how they are doing" I sob; I could almost feel the glare Eric is shooting at them. I think he is about to rant at them.

"Lover, I will deal with this. I promise. But for now, just relax, stay calm. Rest if you can, then when you wake up I will take you down there myself. The maternity nurse had told me she was going to talk to you about our children's condition, but it would seem I was misinformed" he grumbles, annoyance and anger blatant in his tone of voice. Since our babies were born he has been down there with them when he has been awake, and when he has needed to rest during the day they allowed for him to sleep in the special room they have. Apparently they get many Vampires coming here to visit people, so they now have like a Vampire nursery. I know that sounds absurd, but the name makes me laugh. I can't help it.

But then that thought leads me onto thoughts about my poor babies, my poor premature babies who are all alone in that nursery. They haven't even met their mother yet. That only sent me into a fit of tears, Eric desperately trying to soothe me as he rubs my back. I didn't even register the small pain stabbing at me where my wound is.

"Oh, Sookie, come on. Please don't cry; you need to be strong right now. We both do. Not only for ourselves, or for each other, but for our little miracles. We need to be strong for them" he murmurs in my ear, making me nod as I try to calm my sobs down to just gentle hiccups.

"Okay" I whisper as I wipe at my eyes, Eric kissing my cheek softly before climbing off of the bed.

"Rest, Lover, I will talk to Ludwig and the maternity staff, then I will come and collect you. With or without their permission. You have every right to see our children" he assures me as he runs his fingers through my hair gently. With that he motions for the nurse to follow him outside, I could even hear him shouting for Ludwig to go and join him. While he is out there I lay down on the bed, silent tears running down my cheeks as I think about my two defenceless babies. Just laid there. On their own. They need me. I need them.

**Eric's POV**

"Why have you kept my Lover in the dark for?" I demand once I have all the staff I need stood in front of me, Ludwig is the brave one to step out to answer me. She knows how to deal with me no matter what mood I am in.

"Eric, my department deals with adult health. Therefore, Sookie's health. The maternity staff deal with the health of your children. As you can see your children have progressed well since their birth, they are still far from being healthy babies, but so far there are no health problems arising. You must remember, Northman, that those babies are half Vampire with some human and some Fairy in them. They are very mixed in their genes, so we do not know for sure what problems could arise. Our fears so far are that we worry that the genes will begin to battle each other, but so far, we believe that won't be the case" she is avoiding answering my question.

"You believe that my children's genes will go into war?"

"We did at first, but we are starting to think otherwise now. That is not the poin-"

"How is it not the point? You are talking about my children!" I yell, some of the nurses flinching as they take a step backwards. I am striking fear into the people who are caring for my family. _Family_. What a strange concept that is to me. I am a Vampire, and yet I have a family.

"The maternity nurses will explain that to you later, right now you are questioning me over Sookie. The only reason she has not been informed or allowed out of the room, is because she is in a critical condition herself. She has lost lots of blood, so we cannot risk increased blood pressure. Therefore, stress must be avoided and explaining to her that her children are helpless is only going to stress her out! The only reason you were informed is because we thought you could handle the knowledge without any sugar coating" she snaps at me.

"What do you mean Sookie is in a critical condition? She seemed fine to me"

"The placenta abruption caused severe bleeding that has barley been contained. It took us just under two hours to calm the bleeding, meaning she lost a large amount of blood. She was very dizzy and disorientated after the birth. She is in desperate need of fluids – which we have been providing to her since the birth – and she needs to rest. If she does not rest, but instead carries on to fight back and fidget, she risks breaking her stitching. Meaning she will be open to infection, and if that infection spreads to her womb, we may end up performing a hysterectomy" I did not think it was that serious. I thought it was just a complicated birth, but it would seem it is escalating to be so much more than just that.

Two micro-preemies, whose lives are at risk, and a sick Lover. This is all going downhill. I was hoping Sookie and I could just have a simple life, just us together with no problems. Then one day we could move away from here, live in peace with our two healthy children after they had been born _on time_ and with no complications. But instead we are still stuck here in Shreveport; I have Sophie-Anne to deal with, two states and area 5 on my shoulders, Fangtasia and now this.

"I know she is in need of care and rest, but I beg of you that you allow her to see our children. It may only be for a few minutes, but at least then she will be able to see them. She just wants to see our babies and be told how they are progressing, what dangers they are in, and things like that. It is a natural motherly instinct. Surely you cannot deny that?" playing the guilt card is a dirty trick, but it is one I am willing to play if it means my Lover can have what she needs. All she needs is to be able to see our two miracles, she isn't exactly asking for the whole world.

"She may leave the room with an attendant; you are to keep her calm. Do not let her get over stressed. You already know all the information regarding your children, so if there are any bits you feel would be too much for her to handle, you inform the maternity staff before they tell her. Either that or you run through the facts with her. She is to go in a wheelchair and she is to remain in the wheelchair, that way the chances of her stitches splitting are reduced and there will be no strain put on her wound or her blood pressure" I nod my head in consent before she leads me back into Sookie's room where I go to her side. She instantly wraps her arms around me, causing me to automatically wrap mine around her waist.

"Can I go see them?" she probes as she pulls back, her eyes meeting mine. I can see every ounce of pain, worry, concern, love, just…_everything_ pouring through those beautiful blue orbs of hers.

"Yes, you can come see them. Would you prefer me to tell you the facts regarding our children? Or would you prefer to hear it from one of the maternity nurses caring for our children?"

"You. Definitely you" she smiles at me weakly as one of the nurses comes into the room with the wheelchair. Just then a thought pops into my head, causing me to mentally scold myself for not thinking up such a simple solution before.

"Can I not just give Sookie my blood? Surely it would heal all her wounds and problems"

"Normally, yes, you could give her your blood. However, in this case, we recommend against it. You can give her the odd drop in a drink if you wish, but your blood will not be able to do much in this case. The birth of the twins has caused her Fae side to shine more, meaning it will repel anything that is not Fae related. So there is really no point in you trying as the Fae gene will only repel your attempts at trying to heal her" Ludwig informs me, Sookie isn't paying much attention to this conversation as she is talking to one of the nurses. That is probably for the best.

"But _why_ will it repel my attempts at trying to make her well again?"

"Because the Fae side of her is trying to do it itself using the small amount of magic wandering around her body" her Fae blood is attempting to heal her? Surely that would not work. She is only one eighth Fae, so her magic is rather low as it is and the Fae magic is not strong enough to heal her completely. Whereas my Vampire blood would heal every single thing and leave no evidence of it. If the Fae blood actually did heal her, it would leave visible scars. It is not strong enough to leave a flawless finish.

"If I cannot heal her, then what of our children? Will they accept my blood? They are half Vampire after all" I note thoughtfully, Ludwig shaking her head again. What use is being a Vampire if I cannot even use my talents to help those I care for?

"They already have your blood inside of them; so once again, your blood would be pretty useless. Difference is, with them, they already have your blood, it is running around in their veins. So it is already healing them and helping them develop" she explains as we follow the nurse out of the room, the one pushing Sookie's wheelchair. I can tell by the look on Sookie's face that she isn't happy with the situation; Sookie never has liked people doing things for her. She is far too independent for her own good. It is one habit I am yet to break her out of. I remain in silence as we walk to the NICU ward where our babies are, the second we get into the room I take over the wheelchair, telling the staff to leave us alone. They give Ludwig a reluctant look, but after her consent they walk off, leaving Sookie and I alone.

The second Sookie goes to stand up out of the chair, despite my protests; I support her as I guide her between the two incubator cots. Tears instantly welling in Sookie's eyes as her hands clap over her mouth, a small sob escaping her mouth.

"They are so small, so fragile. I can see their veins. Their eyelids are still fused shut!" Sookie cries out as she spins around in my arms, her face burying in my chest as I rub her back soothingly, my chin resting on the top of her head.

"They will be okay, Lover, I promise you. I promise you our babies will be okay, the Vampire blood in them is already taking place. They should excel in their growth and development, so hopefully they should be able to come home with us in just under a yea-"

"A year! Our babies are going to be in hospital for an entire _year_?" maybe I should have waited to tell her that part.

"They are premature, Sookie, very premature" I point out, Sookie crying again. This really is not going well, she has the strain of her own health on her, the stress of our children's health on her and all of her hormones attacking her still; she must feel like the whole world is against her right now.

"They barely weigh one pound between them. It isn't fair, Eric, it isn't fair that we have been put through so much; it isn't fair that they are left here like this. So fragile and defenceless. It just isn't fair!" she sobs, her voice barely above a whisper despite the harsh sound to her voice. I think I should wait to tell her about the situation regarding our children; she needs to calm down before her blood pressure shoots through the roof. But how can I calm her down? Ah, I know.

"Why don't we choose a name for them? That way we won't have to refer to them as _baby boy Northman and baby girl Northman_" I chuckle softly, Sookie laughing lightly as I sit down on the chair in the room, the one near the incubators, where I pull Sookie onto my lap, my arms still wrapped around her lightly.

"Can we give them names that mean something to not only us, but to them as well? You know, like to represent what great fighters they are, what miracles they are, about how much hope we have. The hope that will pull them through this" she murmurs lightly, making me smile as I nuzzle her neck lightly, my lips pressing a tender kiss to her soft skin.

"What about Hope for the girl then?" I suggest as I rub Sookie's back soothingly; I could almost feel the grin on her face at the thought.

"I love it. Hope Northman"

"Do you not want a middle name for her?"

"I…I don't know right now. We can decide later on, I just want her to have a name for now. I want them both to have a name" she yawns lightly. She is already exhausted. I will have to explain everything to her when she is more awake. I hate to put it off, but after everything Ludwig has told me, I realise that I am doing this for Sookie's sake. For the sakes of her health.

"What about our son? What shall we call him?" I probe as I push a few of her stray strands of hair behind her ear, Sookie smiling as she looks at our son. He looks so small, you can barely tell he is breathing, you can barely tell he is alive. He's so still. So tiny. So fragile. They both are. But I know they are well, I know they are alive and breathing. They will get through this because they are mine and Sookie's little fighters. They have been right from the beginning. Thinking about it, I wonder which one was originally the identical twin…

"I'm not sure, but I think he should have a name that represents him. Just like Hope"

"How about Evander? It means 'good man'. It is a Greek name and it comes from Greek mythology" I note thoughtfully, Sookie thinking about it silently to herself.

"How about Nikolaus Evander Northman? Nikolaus is Swedish as I recall and it means 'people of victory'. His victory will be surviving this. He will exceed everyone's expectations and will grow into a 6ft4 warrior, just like his daddy. That will be his victory" she grins at me before kissing me.

"Daddy, such a foreign word" I mutter to myself, Sookie kissing my chin softly at my words.

"Get used to it; from now on we are mommy and daddy Northman. To think that one day they will be calling us that. It feels…amazing" she sighs happily, her head resting on my chest as she looks between our two children.

"For our little girl, can her middle name be Eva? That is Swedish as well and it means 'life'. So her name all together could be translated as 'hope for life'. And that is what we have, hope for her life to continue and prosper"

"Eric, that is perfect!" Sookie gushes as she cuddles me, a small smile on my face as I kiss the top of Sookie's head, my eyes looking at our two miracles. _Nikolaus Evander Northman and Hope Eva Northman. Our children._


	92. Exciting News

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, erin1705, cara-tanaka, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, vilannh, Tynee23, Rossi's Lil Devil, TeaCupHuman, alice1239, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000, IkeaGoddess and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-two

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, thank God you are here. How is she?" Pam probes the second I walk into Fangtasia. From the looks of it Pam has closed the club down for today; it was a wise choice. I plan on finally tearing apart that evil bitch in my dungeon. That fucking little bitch caused my Lover's premature labour; she could have caused the deaths of my children and my Lover. If it wasn't for the stress she put on my poor Sookie, through that futile fight, she wouldn't be in hospital right now. She wouldn't be stuck in that bed away from our children, our babies would not be so weak and fragile… Sookie can't stand being away from them; she misses them and just wants to help them. But, like me, she cannot help. She cannot do anything. Our children can only recuperate through the help of the NICU unit and the Vampire healing gene in their blood. They are the only things that can help our babies now.

"Recovering" I answer her simply as I storm passed her where I sling open the basement door, my blood boiling as my blood thirst rises. I cannot wait to slash her open and spread her blood across the floor. It will be like fucking heaven. Killing her ass and ripping her guts out, showing her the evil heart that could have killed everything worth living for in my eyes.

"Eric, you stop acting like this right now! Tell me what is wrong with Sookie and what of the ba-"

"The babies were born prematurely, they are in the NICU ward fighting for their lives and Sookie is recovering in intensive care. She is at risk herself. She has only been allowed to see our children once since they were born and she has spent every day crying because of that. So I will let you draw your own conclusions. All I know is that I have a fucking evil slut to rip apart" and with that I storm down the steps, Pam shouting to me that she is heading to the hospital to see Sookie.

I don't even acknowledge her departure as I finally get to the bottom of the stairs, my eyes darting to the whore chained up in silver. She has been chained up against the wall, a gag in her mouth and silver draped around her neck, wrists, stomach, thighs and ankles. Pam even went as far as stripping her down so that she is naked. This is going to be fun. The second she sees me, she tries to bellow around her gag, but all her cries and screams are just coming out muffled. I grin at her as I walk over to her; I rip the gag out of her mouth with such force that I pull one of her teeth out with it. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of her fangs. I will have to tear them out myself.

"You will regret this! They will be looking for me right now, and when they realise you have me and that you have tortured me, they will slaughter you"

"They won't kill the King of two states. Soon to be three" I smirk at her as I stroll over to my weapons cabinet. This takes me back to all the other Vampires and people I have tortured and murdered down here. I do believe Bill Compton was among some of the victims pulled down here for torturing and more. I took great pleasure in tearing him to shreds, breaking down all his soul and squashing him like a bug. It was one of the most exhilarating things I have ever felt.

"You will never have my state. I won't allow it! Andre won't allow it. He would sooner kill you then let you near my throne"

"Andre will do as he is commanded if he wishes to remain alive" I snarl at her, Sophie-Anne glaring at me as she tries to struggle against the chains.

"I do love the smell of searing flesh first thing at night" just to emphasise my point I take a deep breath, Sophie-Anne scrunching her face up in disgust at me. I love winding her up; I want to repulse her so badly that she will hate me more, and then she will die in what she will consider to be hell.

"You caused many a heartbreak within my family" I inform her as I pick up my butchers knife where I test the sharpness against the wall.

"I take it those demon children died" even I didn't miss that evil, satisfied grin on her face.

"No, they are alive" I wasn't going to tell her about their critical state, that is none of her business; they are my children and she is the one who shoved them into NICU in the first place.

She deserves punishment for what she did. She deserves to die and be torn apart.

"Shame" she sighs as she tries to pull against the chains again. There is so much I could do to her, to not only torture her, but torment her. Make her feel the pain and torment I'm feeling right now.

"Why do you think you are so important?" I probe as I throw a dagger at her, the silver blade digging into her shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain.

"I…fuck!" she screams as I walk up to her, I get right in her face, my fangs lowered in a predatory manner, her fangs are out as well. But hers seem so small compared to mine; she is like a baby in my eyes. She is nowhere near as strong as I am. I will always dominate her.

"Answer. My. Question" I twist the dagger in her shoulder, the sound of her ligaments tearing apart sounds like music to my ears, I could even hear her shoulder blade dislocating.

"You fucking bastard" she spits at me as she goes to head-butt me, but before she can I smash her head back against the wall. If she were human, she would be dead by now. I could never be this rough with a human; they would not last two seconds. But Vampires, they can go for weeks with this type of thing and still be ready for more.

"I'm waiting" I raise my eyebrow at her as a cruel smile makes its way onto my face; it is about time I watched her squirm under my power.

Years I have spent stuck under her supervision, under her power; having to do her dirty work and raise money for her because she is incapable of controlling her finances. All those years, and I can finally get some justice. I can finally be the bigger person and destroy her. I will be doing everyone a favour, not one Vampire who has met her likes her. There only about three Vampires who actually care for her, and they are her children. They are _forced_ to care for her. It is mostly due to that bond that radiates between Maker and Child.

"I have been a Queen, a well-known figure that many have respected, for many years now. I was a Queen before you even came to this area; I was the Queen who guided you through wars and poverty. Several times over for God's sake! I am your Queen; you are still one of my area Sheriffs. You are still under my command!" she yells at me as she thrashes, the chains jangling with her movement.

"You can keep trying to escape, but you will never succeed. The silver has weakened and burned you, you are powerless" I grin at her as I walk over to the side where I pick up a pair of pliers.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Well, I was going to whack you around the head with it" I lie as I run the cold silver metal down the skin of her breast towards her nipple "but I have had a change of heart" and with that I clamp down on one of her nipples, the pliers breaking into her skin slightly, Sophie-Anne screaming out.

"I know you, Sophie, I know you enjoy this really" I twist the pliers around, giving her a '_nipple twister_' as I have heard Pam refer to them before.

Yet another screech leaving her throat. I smirk at her as I yank back with force, pulling her nipple clean off. Now that is what I call foreplay. Except this foreplay won't be leading to sex, no, it will be leading to her fortunate death.

"Now, let's get rid of these dear old fangs of yours" I couldn't help grinning at her as she stares at me in horror. I may be a horrible person, but my God I am enjoying every second of this. Maybe I should keep her alive and going for a few more days. I can use her as my toy; I can take all of my frustration out on her. She caused it in the first place, anyway.

**Sookie's POV**

"How are the babies doing?" I probe Ludwig as she walks into the hospital room, a clipboard in her hand. She looks up at me where she offers me a small smile.

"They are doing very well; the maternity staff are very pleased with their progress. They took this photo for you today" she tells me as she passes me the photo. In the photo the twins have been placed together, both of them looking so small and delicate compared to the huge incubator they are stuck in. My babies.

"Why are they in together?" I can't help but wonder. I thought it wold be dangerous moving them around like that.

"The nurses were weighing them again today, just to see what their current weight is and how much further they need to go until they get to healthy weight. So they thought they would just take this photo for you before they were put back into separate incubators"

"What weight are they at now?"

"They both now weigh about 7.1 ounces. So that is a huge improvement for them both considering they have only been here for about a week now. They have gained roughly around 0.4 ounces which is a huge improvement" she assures me, my heart inflating. They're getting there. They are so close to hitting that one pound mark, they will hit it. I am sure they will. I am determined they will. I will just have to keep sending them all of my love until they are fully developed and ready to come home.

"What weight do they need to be before we can take them home?"

"We would prefer them to be of at least 7 pounds before they leave the hospital; they will get the best of care here, and we feel they would be better off here until they are of, what we consider to be, healthy weight"

"And how long do you think it will take for them to reach that weight?"

"Most likely about a year, but it could be less considering that they are half Vampire with Fae traits" she smiles at me before asking me a round of questions about my own health. But throughout all of this, I couldn't help how my mind wandered to thoughts of the twins.

It kills me to have them away from me, they are spending days at a time away from their mother, all I have to feel close to them is this photo now. I have nothing. I can't hold them, feed them, hug them; I can't even see them due to my situation. I have had woman after woman tell me how special and magical it is holding your baby for the first time within those first few hours of their life; apparently a special bond appears then. A bond that will last forever. I didn't get that. I couldn't hold them in their first few hours of life, I couldn't see them. I couldn't do anything. They were rushed off and I didn't get to see them for the first time until days after their birth. The only thing I have managed to do so far is name them. That is all I have connecting me to my babies. I haven't even had a chance to bond with them yet.

"Look, Sookie, I have been discussing things with the maternity staff, and we have agreed that you are feeling lonely. Left out. So we have arranged for you to spend the whole day with the twins tomorrow, you will be moved down there at nine in the morning where you will spend the day there in the NICU ward. You will be able to help the nurses when they come to check on your babies. You may even be able to hold their hands, but that is still debatable due to their thin skin" now that really made my day, I couldn't help gasping in excitement as I practically vibrate in enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much! You really don't know how much this means to m-"

"Slow down, girl. There is one condition. You have to stay in the wheelchair, and you are to only leave it when someone is there to support you, and has given you permission to stand up out of it" she warns me, making me nod.

I am willing to do anything if it means I can spend even just an hour with my children. But the chance to spend the whole day with them…God…I would give up everything.

"Where is Northman?" she inquires as she checks my vital signs before moving over to me to check on my blood pressure.

"I don't actually know…I haven't seen him yet. I thought he was with the babies…"

"He might be, but if he is, he is a great hider because I was just down there and there was no sign of him" where could he be then? Why would he just leave without telling anyone, especially me? I need him and our children need him…where is he?

**AN: I have an exciting idea in my head, one involving some peculiar Fairies, which will be coming very soon. There will also be some lemons coming up, even if they are only minor ones, considering Sookie's situation. We will all just have to see ;)**


	93. Blood And Goo

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, orchocolatecovrd, ljhjelm49, nordiclover, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, alice1239, Baronessjai, IkeaGoddess, charhamblin and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-three

**Sookie's POV**

"Right, I have done you a great favour here. I have gone to the shop and bought you these new fashionable pyjamas, just to help you feel more comfortable whilst still making all the guys stop and stare" Pam winks as she wanders into the room with about twenty bags; she has been a busy bee.

"You didn't have t-"

"I know I didn't have to, Sookie. I wanted to. I thought I would make your hospital stay better, anyway, as I was saying; I got you these pyjamas, some chocolate, this card signed by me and all of your friends and family. I have also called one of my clothes designers who is going to design some small clothing for your babies, and to finish it all off" she steps back, throwing her arm out dramatically as the door opens, Meekus running in where he jumps on the bed and straight into my arms, Sam trailing in afterwards with a grin on his face.

"Oh, God, Pam. Thank you so much!" I cannot believe she did all this for me; this really means a lot to me. As I fuss Meekus up, Sam comes to sit on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"It's good to see you are well, _Cher_. When Pam told me about you going into labour a few days back, I couldn't believe it, you had me scared. But I'm glad to see you're okay, how are the babies?"

"They're fine, Sam. They're really small and fragile, they barley weigh one pound together. But they're doing better, in this last week they have gained 0.4 ounces each" I smile at him as I pass him the picture of the babies, the one the nurses took for me. Sam has been a great help, when I got rushed into hospital and got told I had to stay here for observations for a couple of weeks, Eric phoned Sam up. Sam took it upon himself to take care of Meekus again for us, Eric wouldn't be able to care for him during the daytime seeing as he is dead to the world, and during the night time he has been here with either me or the babies.

Speaking of Eric…I still don't know where he is….

"Um…well…" Sam tilts his head slightly as he looks at the photo. I know exactly what he's thinking because I had the same thought at one point as well, plus I kind of heard it run through his mind.

"They don't look very baby like, I know. They're both super skinny and small, their skin is thin so you can see all their veins, their noses are barely there, their eyes are still fused shut and they have tiny little mouths and the most tiniest fingers and toes you have ever seen" I whisper, Sam looking at me.

"I didn't want to say it out loud and I didn't mean to think it either, sorry, Sook"

"It's fine, I had the same thought as well when I first saw them" I assure him with a sad smile, Sam getting up and giving me a gentle hug as Pam starts to unload all of her bags.

"Where's Eric, Pam?" I probe once Sam has sat back down again, Meekus now laid across my legs as I gently stroke his back; he has grown loads since I last saw him. It really hurts my feelings to know that I have barely been there caring for him since we got him, if I wasn't on my honeymoon, I was in hospital. Poor Meekus has had to spend most of his time with Sam, not that there is anything wrong with Sam; it's just that when you are supposed to be the owner and your friend is always having your dog. You start to feel like you are trying to pawn your pet off to someone else. I would never do that though, I love Meekus and he makes the perfect family pet. I wouldn't trade him in for any dog in the world. He is both sweet and protective, why would I want to get rid of him? I don't.

"He's…dealing with some business that couldn't wait. He needed to let some steam off, so he decided that doing this _business_ was the best option" she tells me, but through the bond I can feel Eric's complete contempt and I can even feel the pride and pleasure he is feeling. He is either enjoying the _business_ he is doing, or he's up to something else. I know he would never cheat on me, we're married and in love after all, and we have two babies together! But I can't help this small ounce of doubt that crawls into my mind, the only reason I'm thinking it is because Eric hasn't exactly touched me since I've been in hospital. He has only kissed my forehead, he hasn't tried groping me, he has very rarely kissed me on the lips, and he hasn't even been doing any dirty talk or making hints towards sex. The worst part is he's barely hugged me either.

It doesn't help that I don't feel very sexy, what with the stitches and my afterbirth belly, and then my milk ducts are starting to speed up their development of the breast milk, so I'm starting to get some leakage. It all just makes me feel like crap. So Eric not really paying me much sexual attention is only making me feel even worse, and ultimately it has left this small pea sized doubt in my mind. And even I know that the size of a pea for this doubt is too big, especially when you are married. I should trust him straight down to the core; I should never doubt him like this. But I am. Why am I? I love him, and I do trust him. I swear! I just don't know why I am thinking this…maybe it's my hormones, they are still raging around after all.

"Oh" I mutter as I look down at Meekus, trying to wrack through my brain and sieve away all the bad thoughts. Eric would never cheat on me. And that is final.

**Eric's POV**

The second I feel doubt pour through the bond between me and my Lover, I halt my torture on Sophie-Anne. I step back away from her for a second, just so I can observe and study the bond. I poke around a little to find that my Lover is feeling lonely, upset, doubtful and I also got a sense of her feeling unsexy. I wonder why she is feeling all of that, Pam should be with her by now, so she shouldn't feel lonely; as for the other emotions…it is beyond me. I have no idea why she is feeling what she is feeling. I should hurry this up and get back to her, that way I can find out what is wrong. I don't want her to be upset. The only thing that is stopping me from dropping everything and going back to her right now is the fact that despite those negative feelings, I can feel that she is happy. So she is obviously occupied and somewhat contempt for now.

"Something wrong with the wicked witch of the west?" Sophie-Anne hisses as she thrashes against the chains, my eyes lifting up to look at her as I cock an eyebrow at her. She is now missing both nipples, one of her fangs and she has a dagger stabbed in her shoulder blade and another one has been stabbed into the back of her knee, meaning that I have dislocated that joint as well.

"You know, I do take great pleasure in torturing you; you just make things even better with your snide comments. I thought a woman in your position would be _begging_ for me to stop, and trying to _offer_ me some sort of deal. But you…you just keep adding to the fire burning inside of me" I growl at her as I pick up the pliers again, my eyes meeting Sophie-Anne's.

"Like I would ever want to make a _deal_ with you, I would sooner die" she spits at me, making me smirk at her as I put the pliers back down, instead opting to pull on my black leather gloves. I am about to handle silver after all.

"Good, because that's exactly what my plan is. I have wished for your death for many years, and now you are giving me permission. Joyous days" I pick up a silver coated stake, a grin on my face as I walk back in front of Sophie-Anne, I smirk at her as I drop to my knees in front of her. I gently stroke along her inner thigh, Sophie-Anne moaning lightly. Even the Queen can't resist my touch, but unfortunately she is not going to be enjoying it.

The second her eyes close, I push her legs open slightly more before I ram the silver coated stake up into her pussy, her screaming out in pain as the silver begins to burn her from the inside. This is the most fun I have had in a long time. I stand up and quickly snatch up my pliers where I pinch her clit with them, Sophie-Anne's horrified eyes meeting mine as I yank with all my strength, yanking her clit clear off. Her ear penetrating screams only sounding like beautiful music to my ears. If only I was filming all of this…but unfortunately I am not. After all, I can't have any evidence of this lying around, especially if anyone comes looking for her. I don't want to be found guilty of murdering the whore; after all, I have a wife and children to care for. The last thing I need is banishment or to be sentenced to death for murdering the Queen. Then again, I could just say I was battling her for her state and then it would be dismissed…hmm…

"You are a fucking evil man! I should have slaughtered you when I had the chance" she tries to lunge for me, but the chains only pull her back against the wall.

"Now, how should I end you? Do I slice your head off, stake your sour heart, do I burn you or shoot you in the heart with a wooden or even a silver bullet?" I wonder aloud. Either way she will burst into a pile of goo and blood. But I won't be dealing with that, I will have one of my staff come and clean up the mess.

"Do you have any final words?" I probe as I pick up my sword, it's the sword Sookie got me as a wedding present; I can finally put it to good use before it is hung on my wall as decoration.

"You may think you are powerful now, you may think you can handle being a King of all these states, but you won't. You'll soon break down and quiver, you'll cry for help but no one will come. You will suffer in self-pity over your mistake, and one day all your supposed Vampires will turn against you. They will attack you and kill you. Then tell me how your family will cope. How will poor little Sookie cope with two children when her _husband_ is dead? Because you will die, I'll personally make sure of it. My children will avenge my death" I couldn't help chuckling at that as I swing my sword around, the blade slicing through her neck cleanly; her head flying through the air before it smashes into the floor, her body exploding into blood and goo. Finally. Finally she is dead and gone.

I stand there, her blood covering me as I take in a deep breath of what smells like sweet victory. I couldn't help releasing my primal Viking cry, the one we would always shout when we won a war. This takes me back to the old days. To my human days when I could freely kill and there be no consequences. This is the life I was born to live. But that must change now, this was the last slaughter I can ever do. I have a wife and children now; I need to be a good father and a good example for them. And murdering people, even if they are dangerous and criminals themselves, is wrong in the human eyes. I must raise my children correctly. I _will_ raise them correctly.

**AN: I think the next chapter shall be about Sookie's day with her children, of course there will be a little surprise, but isn't there always at least one?**


	94. Needs

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, alice1239, ncmiss12, nordiclover, ljhjelm49, IkeaGoddess, erin1705, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000, Baronessjai and Rossi's Lil Devil for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-four

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you ready to spend the day with your children, Miss Stackhouse?" the nurse probes, making me nod eagerly as she opens the door, the other nurse wheeling me inside. I still think it is ridiculous that they insist on me staying in this wheelchair, I am perfectly capable of walking; they could be using this wheelchair for someone who actually needs it. The only reason I'm being lumbered with it is because they have a small fear that I may break my stitches; I'm almost healed up and they are due to come out any day now, so surely I would be fine without this contraption. When we get into the room I stand up, one of the nurses throwing me a look but I wave her scowl away. She can go blab to Dr Ludwig about me not following her orders, I genuinely don't care. All I care about right now is seeing my two children.

I sit down in the chair in-between the two incubators, my eyes jumping between them both. It is so strange to think that these two fragile beings are my children. I'm scared that I will hurt them if I even breathe on them, let alone hold their hand or even touch them.

"Hey, babies, mommy is here" I whisper, a small smile on my face as I look at the maternity nurse. She offers me a sweet smile; she walks over to me, a clipboard in hand as she flicks through her notes. They are probably the twins' notes.

"Hello, Miss Stackhouse, it's great to finally meet you. My name is Nurse Wendy and I've been taking care of your two little miracles. They have been making wonderful progress since they joined the NICU ward; in fact, I am rather surprised at how well they have been doing. I never actually expected them to be doing this well, but I guess that is what you get when your father is a Vampire" she grins at me, I get the feeling she would have chuckled, but didn't want to risk it considering the situation I'm kind of in.

Having your children in critical condition, having them trapped in this NICU ward as you wait at the side helplessly. You know there is nothing you can do; you know that no matter how much you want to help, want to make them healthy and perfect, you can't. You can't make them healthy, but you certainly can't sit around cursing God for their early arrival. The best you can do is stay beside them, support them and pray to God that they will pull through. I look out the window where I can see there is a nursery across from this room; it's a premature baby nursery. There are incubators all over the place, small babies laid in them, fighting for their lives just like my children. So many parents must go through this every day, me and Eric; we're no different to them. We all worry and some of us tend to think the worst will happen, whereas others will be optimistic, they'll look at the negative, but find the positive in it somewhere. They are the ones who know their child or children will be fine. I really want to be one of those parents. I _am_ one of those parents. Mine and Eric's children will make it through this.

I let out a small sigh, my eyes being pulled to the side where there are a pile of blankets. Hand knit blankets from the looks of it. Each one has its own unique design and colouring.

"What are they for?" I probe, my eyes moving back to the maternity nurse who offers me a sad smile, her eyes moving towards the room across from here. I can see two people, a man and woman, stood around one of the incubators. Presumably the child's parents.

"When a child is born, and there is very little hope for them, or we know they aren't going to make it; we allow the parents to choose a knitted blanket that will remain with the child until they die. Then once they have passed, the parents can then keep the blanket as a keep sake, a reminder of their own little miracle that unfortunately could not make"

"Oh" I mutter, tears welling in my eyes. I could have been one of those parents. The only bright side I can see to this is that the nurses obviously didn't think my children had little chance at survival, what with the fact they haven't asked Eric and I to choose one for them. So surely they have high hopes for our babies.

"Everyday people knit these blankets and then donate them to us, some of the people who knit them will also knit personalised ones, based on what the parents want" she informs me; I nod my head, my eyes darting between my children. Maybe I should knit some blankets, except mine won't be in memory of my children when they die, mine will be in celebration of their life. If I knit blankets, my children will be able to keep them for the rest of their lives, they, along with Eric and I, can look back at the blankets and remember just how lucky they are to have survived.

I'll have to learn how to knit. It'll be a nice gesture to my children, and I'm sure Eric will support my idea. He loves these babies just as much as I do. He'll enjoy the sentimental meaning behind them.

"Um…what care will Hope and Nikolaus go through? You know, as they develop and become stronger" I want to know what treatments and tests they will go through, I want to know everything that they will go through on their journey to health and coming home.

"Your children will be assigned many different doctors and nurses throughout their care here, the main staff that will be attending to them are Neonatologists, Nurses, Respiratory Therapists, Occupational and Physical therapists and Ancillary staff. Each staff member will be part of the pediatric unit and they are all fully aware when it comes to newborn babies. They will receive the best of care, don't you worry about that" she assures me, I noticed she didn't mention anything about tests or about risks that could arise. I guess she doesn't want to stress me.

"Would you like to hold your babies hands? We'll have to show you how to do it though, what with their fragile skin" the nurse tells me, making me nod enthusiastically. Once she has shown me, I reach into the incubator, my finger gently touching Hope's hand, her small hand flexing slightly at the touch. If she were more co-ordinated I bet she would have wrapped her little hand around my finger. This just feels…God, this is my little girl. I can finally bond with them. I can finally bond with my children after days of not being able to see them. Eric has been able to bond with them every day, he has been down here every night, he has been able to see and bond with them whenever he wanted to. This is my chance, they need their father, don't get me wrong, but they need their mother as well.

**Eric's POV**

The second I awake, I sling open the coffin lid; I sit up and stretch, allowing my muscles to reorientate themselves after yesterday's wonderful exercise. Killing a vicious Queen brutally is always a way to over stretch the muscles, not to mention it works up quite an appetite. Not only that, but I am feeling rather…horny. I guess yesterday's escapades really did run up an appetite, except this one isn't for blood. This one is for Sookie's come. Specifically all over my cock. Or maybe my fingers…or maybe my tongue. I would prefer my cock, but considering she is still recovering and she does still have her stitches, I will have to accommodate for that. So finger or tongue it is. Or maybe I can use both. I will give her the option later.

I rush towards the kitchen of Fangtasia where I grab a blood, throwing it into the microwave before I shoot off to my office. I quickly throw my clothes to the side before I route through my walk in closet; I grab the usual attire, my black wife beater and dark blue jeans. I pull on my boots before heading back to the kitchen area where I pick up my now warmed up blood. I down it quickly, the liquid feeling like heaven as it runs down my throat. Now that is one hunger fed, I need to go satisfy the other. I grin to myself before rushing out of Fangtasia, locking it up behind me, before I take to the sky. I am in the mood for a casual flight through the sky. The fresh air will do me good. But as I head closer to the hospital my adrenaline begins to die down, my logical side taking over as I think everything over in my head.

Here I am, gloating over murdering Sophie-Anne, feeling like no one could hold a candle to me, but in reality all of my family is in hospital. I have not seen them in over 24 hours, Sookie especially. I have not spent much time with her at all; I have not paid her much attention. I have been spending most of my time with the twins; I know that is what Sookie wanted me to do, but I never truly thought about how she must feel about not having me there with her. That would explain her negative emotions yesterday. It would explain why she felt lonely; it would explain why she felt so neglected. She missed me. She needed me. But I did not bother to care for her. I have been a poor husband. I have not been there to care for her; instead I have been too busy caring for my children. I know that isn't a bad thing, and she knows that too, but neglecting my wife, my _bonded_, it is unforgivable. She needs me just like the twins need me. They are my family. I should take better care of them. _All _of them.

I mentally scold myself as I land in front of the hospital; I take a deep unnecessary breath before walking inside where I head to Sookie's room. When I get there I find her sat there, a huge grin on her face as she stares down at a photo in her hands.

"What are you grinning at?" I probe as I walk over and sit down next to her, my eyes darting to the picture. It's a picture of her and our children, they are still in their incubators, but she is sat in the chair in-between them.

"I spent the day with them. I got to help the nurses tend to them; they explained to me what their treatment would entail during their time in the NICU unit. It was amazing, I got to bond with them" she smiles at me, my arm wrapping around her as I kiss her temple lightly.

"Sookie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Sorry for what?" she looks at me curiously, a sigh leaving my lips as I hold her closer to me.

"I've been neglecting you. I have not been spending much time with you and I have certainly not been showing you any love or attention. I haven't even cared for you. I have failed you as a husband, as your bonded, and for that I apologise. I plan on making all of this up to you" I kiss her softly, Sookie licking her lips after I have pulled away.

"Thank you" she cuddles closer to me.

"For what?"

"For telling me that. You haven't failed as a husband or bonded, you did what I asked; you stayed with our children. It's my fault really, I should have told you that I needed you, too, but I was so concerned for the babies, I thought they needed you more than me" she admits. It feels like it has been forever since we talked properly like this.

I kiss her again, showing her just how much I have missed her and how much I love her. I should have been here with my Lover, not killing Sophie-Anne. I should have got Pam to do that. Sookie needed me more than anything. I really need to learn to put my priorities right. Sookie and our children, they are my main priority. That is certain right now.

"Eric, I need you" she murmurs against my lips, my cock jumping up at her words.

"Sookie…"

"Don't Sookie me, I need you. Please" she kisses my chin lightly. I slowly kiss her again, my tongue sliding into her mouth as I kiss her deeply.

Her hand begins to pull at the button on my jeans, my hand resting on top of hers to prevent her.

"No, I want to warm you up first" I whisper before kissing her lightly as I lay her down; I place the photo out of the way before my hand slides up her thigh and under her nightie. I gently tug at her panties before they slide down her legs, my hand dancing straight back up where I run my finger up her slit, Sookie arching her back in response to my touch.

"Eric" she breathes, my lips pressing to hers, muffling any other sounds she may have wanted to make.

**AN: There you go the beginning of lemons. I know I am evil leaving it there, but I promise the next chapter will be twice as long to make up for my teasing. And there will be lemons! xx**


	95. Hot and Steamy

**AN: Thank you to isipare, IkeaGoddess, erin1705, ljhjelm49, Tynee23, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, orchocolatecovrd, alice1239, VAlady, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, ashmo2000, ncmiss12 and Millarca666 for reviewing xx**

**I am sorry this update is late, I have been so busy lately, but this chapter is finally here! Enjoy xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-five

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, wait" I pull back from her; Sookie is now panting as she stares up at me, her chest rising and falling with her every breath. Her enlarged breasts practically being thrust up towards me…_ why do women have these things? They are far too distracting_.

"What is it?" she probes as she goes to sit up, but she winces and lays back down.

"Exactly. You hurt when you move even slightly due to those stitches, so how can I make love to you without you hurting?"

"Can't you just heal the wounds?" she raises an eyebrow at me, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth.

"Unfortunately my blood would have no effect. According to Ludwig, due to the birth of the twins, your Fae side has aroused more, meaning that the Fae magic in you is healing you. I cannot interfere; Ludwig doesn't think giving you my blood would disturb your recovery, but on the other hand, she also doesn't think that my blood can get into your system to heal you. Even running it along your wound won't do anything" I shake my head, hating that I am helpless. I want to pleasure her; I want to do everything to her. I want to _show_ her that I love her more than anything. I have neglected her lately, and now I need to make up for lost time.

"But I need you, we can still make love. The stitches are only on my abdomen, just be careful. Soft and sweet. Please, for me" she even goes as far as giving me the puppy dog eyes, her hips rubbing against mine causing me to groan.

I lick my lips lightly, trying to think of what I should do. I take a deep breath before climbing off of the bed and heading towards the door, I notice how Sookie sits up tears welling up in her eyes as she watches me. I shake my head before locking the door, closing the blinds afterwards.

"You did not really think I would leave after such a proposition, would you?" I smirk at her as I head back to her, Sookie wrapping her arms around my neck as I pick her up, moving us around so that I am the one sat on the bed, Sookie now sat on my lap straddling me as she kisses me deeply. I run my tongue along her lower lip, Sookie moaning softly against my lips as she gently moves her hips, rubbing up against my bulge causing me to growl against her mouth. I begin to kiss her more roughly, my hands sliding up and under her nightie where I trace her figure with my hands.

Sookie instantly lifts her arms up, allowing me to pull her nightie off and throw it to the side, my eyes trailing down her almost naked body. She only has on a pair of red panties.

"Why aren't you wearing a bar?" I look into her eyes as I cup her breasts, my thumbs stroking over her hardened nipples, making her whimper in response. I love hearing the affect I have on my Lover, I love the amount of control I have over her; I just love being able to touch her like this. Being able to feel close to her. Being able to give her what she wants, and what I want for that matter. But she is my main reasoning behind this, we need to reconnect; this is just step one. I have many more ideas in my mind over how I can help us rekindle our love. I will treat her like the princess she is.

"My breasts were too big for the bra that I brought with me, plus I was getting too uncomfortable. Then Ludwig recommended I left it off so that there wasn't too much pressure on the girls, according to Ludwig my milk should start coming in, in fact, I'm already leaking a little bit" she notes thoughtfully, making me frown at her.

"Does that mean I can't suck on them?" I cock an eyebrow at her as I lick across my fangs, Sookie whimpering lightly as she tugs at my shirt. I allow her to take it off before I begin to kiss down her neck, Sookie gripping my shoulder lightly.

"It doesn't seem so, unless you want to be drinking milk" she giggles as I slide my hands down her body; I notice that my fingers – the ones I used to rub her nipples – are a little wet. She definitely is leaking.

Now that brought on the thought that I will soon have to share these wonderful breasts with my children, but not right now. They are not developed enough to be able to digest the breast milk, instead they have to have some sort of substance through a tube. It contains all the nutrition they will need to be able to grow and develop into the healthy babies they should have been.

"I love you, Sookie. I promise to never leave you alone again; I will be there for you and the babies. I love you all" I murmur in her ear, Sookie holding me close as I rip her panties from her body; quite literally rip. She won't be able to wear them again.

"Eric, I need you. I love you" she rubs my chest with one hand, her lips touching mine in a heated kiss as her spare hand begins to undo my jeans.

Once she has undone them I move her slightly where I quickly discard my jeans and boxers before I pull Sookie back onto my lap. My lips pressing light feathery kisses down her neck as I pull her forward lightly until she is nestled on my cock; Sookie gasping at finally having me inside of her. We have gone over a week without sex or any type of intimacy really.

"It feels so good to be inside of you" I murmur against her lips as she begins to slowly rock against me. The only reason I am letting her be in control, is because this way she can control the speed, the angle and she can stop if any pain arises. If I was to fuck her in missionary, I don't think I would be able to stop myself. Plus there is the small fact that I don't want to hurt her. That is the last thing I wish to do.

"Eric, I…oh, God" Sookie moans, her arms wrapping tighter against me as she rests her head on my shoulder, her hips moving faster. It took all my will power to not flip us over and fuck her senseless, I don't want to hurt her, and I know I will if I take control. I gently scrape my fangs down her neck, Sookie's back arching as she whimpers, revealing her neck more to me. Almost as if she was presenting herself to me.

"I can't, you need your blood" I mutter, my blood thirst rising as I begin to thrust up into her. Sex always makes my hunger shoot through the roof, which is why I usually feed off of my Lover when we make love. But lately I have not been able to indulge in her blood, and I am patiently waiting for the day when I can finally sink my fangs into her soft skin. I just want to penetrate her, in so many different ways.

"Eric, Eric, Eric!" Sookie chants as she halts her rocking, instead opting to move up and down on my cock, causing her luscious breasts to bounce in front of my face. I rest my hands on her hips as I carry on thrusting up into her, this obviously isn't hurting her otherwise she would have said something. Either that or she would have winced or let out a cry. The only strangled cry I have heard leave her lips is one of pleasure, not pain.

"I'm so close, Lover. So close" I lick around her nipple; I do not care if she is leaking. I want to suck on her breasts, and I will do so. As long as I don't swallow any of the liquid that may enter my mouth, I should be perfectly fine.

"Oh!" she arches her back as I hit her G-spot, her breasts being thrust into my mouth. I take advantage of this as I pull her closer, my cock carrying on to move in and out of her as she goes back to just rocking against me. I gently suck on her nipple, Sookie's hands entwining in my hair in pure encouragement; she always has loved me doing this to her. I carry on thrusting up into her lovingly and passionately, but careful nonetheless.

"I'm coming!" Sookie screams as she shakes with her orgasm, her womanly releases being released all over my cock. Before she can even come down from her high, I abruptly flip us around, Sookie crying out at the sudden movement. Her cries causing me to halt my movements as my eyes scan her, trying to find out if she is okay. I look down at her stitches, my finger running over the wound lightly; luckily she hasn't popped a stitch. I hate this, I hate seeing her in pain and I hate having to treat her like she is a delicate flower. I have always thought of her as being delicate before, but even then she enjoyed a rough ride, unfortunately I cannot do that. I must be soft, slow, sweet and tender. Meaningful. Our love making is always meaningful, but today there is extra meaning; I am showing her how much I love her. Something I have not done in a long time.

"Did I hurt you?" I whisper as I cup her cheek, pressing a light kiss to her lips. I rest my forehead against hers, Sookie's arms wrapping back around my neck as she moves her hips, trying to get me to move inside of her.

"I'm fine, just turned a bit funny when you moved me. It's okay now. I promise" she assures me with a small smile; she presses a kiss to my jaw before swivelling her hips, causing me to groan as I begin to move in and out of her softly and slowly. I need to keep control of myself, I cannot risk hurting her.

"Eric, I'm so close" Sookie pants, her legs locking around my waist as she moves her hips against mine, but she is being very careful, I can tell. I begin to gently push deeper into her, my eyes attached to Sookie's breasts as they rise and bounce with her every hurried breath, her every moan; the best part is when she arches her back, causing her breasts to be thrust up.

"I love your breasts" I moan as I kiss across her soft skin, my tongue flicking at her nipple, causing her to whimper, moan and breathe out my name. All at the exact same time. God, my Lover is hot and sexy, even with stitches and in a hospital bed.

"Eric, oh, God!" she screams as her back arches violently, her orgasm striking her as she shakes with her release, her sweet juices flowing out of her as I roar out her name and explode inside of her. Fuck me, that felt good.

When we have come down from our highs, I lay down beside her, gathering her up into my arms where I kiss her lightly.

"Sweet and slow may be intimate and perfect, but you can't tell me you don't prefer rough and wild" I smirk at her, knowing full well that is the case.

Sookie may look sweet and innocent, she may be an Angel, but she likes it just like how the devil does. Hot and steamy.

"Maybe" she giggles as she kisses my chest lightly, her swollen breasts pressing into my side. Why does she have to torment me so?

"Was that okay for you, Lover? I didn't hurt you, did I?" I probe lightly as I trail the outline of her cheekbone with my finger, Sookie smiling at me lightly as she cuddles closer.

"No," she shakes her head, her eyes looking up to meet mine "you didn't hurt me. I couldn't have asked for a more satisfying session, I know we can't get too frisky, what with my state, but soon. Soon we'll be back to normal" it felt as though she was trying to assure herself of that more than she was trying to assure me.

"I had a thought, something that I could do for the babies"

"And what is that, Lover?" I look at her as I run my fingers through her hair; I'm ignoring all the sounds I can hear outside of this room. I can hear Ludwig coming towards the room, but when she sees the closed blinds she will only turn around and walk away; she will know instantly what we have been up to.

"I thought that maybe I could learn how to knit, and then I could knit two blankets, one for each of our children, in order to celebrate their life. A reminder to us and them how lucky they are to get through all of this. They _will_ get through this" she looks at me seriously; I think my Lover is having doubts about our children's survival, or at least their abilities after they have fully developed. It is known for premature babies to develop long term difficulties. Maybe she is worrying over that. While we are here, I should mention this and try to soothe her fears.

She has no need to worry about our children; they will develop normally and will hopefully avoid any health problems. They are both fighters, just like Sookie and I.

"I could teach you"

"Wait; you're telling me that the great 1000 year old Viking Vampire, Eric Northman, can _knit_?"

"Why does that surprise you? Knitting was very popular at one stage or another, so I thought I would blend in well if I could knit" I tell her, Sookie scrunching her face up.

"It's just _you_, though. I actually cannot think of you knitting. It just seems so weird. And how come I have only just found out about this?"

"I guess I never found it of relevance until now, I promise you though, Sookie, that you know everything there is to know about me. I did not see this as anything interesting, and it has been a long time since I last knitted, but you never forget how to knit" I grin at her, Sookie giggling uncontrollably.

I couldn't help but feign hurt as I climb out of bed and pull on my clothes, Sookie staring at me as her giggles abruptly stop.

"Don't go, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to laugh" she apologises, making me bark out a loud belly rumbling laugh as I pull on my jeans.

"Lover, I am not going anywhere. I thought that maybe we should get dressed, the nurses will begin to become suspicious if we do not unlock the doors soon" I point out, Sookie releasing a sigh of relief as I sit back down next to her, after I have unlocked the door. I only have on my jeans. I grab her nightie and gently help her back into it before I move her so that she is sat on my lap, my arms wrapped around her as she rests her head on my chest.

"I love you, Eric" she whispers, her body snuggling closer to me. I gently rub her side, being careful of where her stitches are, as I kiss her cheek. We have been through a lot lately, so just hearing those words leave her lips, it means the world to me. I know we say it to each other about twenty million times a day, but no matter how many times we say it; I never get bored of it.

"I love you, too, Sookie" I kiss her softly, Sookie sighing against my mouth before a small smile takes place on her irresistible lips.

"You are worried, Lover, I can sense it" I note, my eyes moving to look at her; Sookie biting on her lower lip nervously.

"I guess I am a little bit" but unfortunately she doesn't get a chance to explain anything because the door opens, Pam strolling in with a grin on her face as she takes us in. I couldn't help my fangs sliding into place out of pure anger, she knew that we were talking, she knew that I was trying to reconnect to my lover emotionally, so what does she do? She just fucking wanders into the room.

"Pam" I growl at her, my fury filled eyes meeting her smug ones as she collapses into the chair beside the bed; she leans down and picks up Sookie's panties, making my Lover blush a deep red as she hides her face in my chest.

"My, my, my, you two have been busy. You recovered quickly, Sookie, one week after a C-section and you're ready for sex? And with stitches? Now you deserve an award for that, did it hurt?" she raises her eyebrow at my Lover, Sookie blushing even more.

_I wonder if that blush has gone all over her body…_

"Not really" Sookie whispers, her eyes looking up at me desperately. She is embarrassed; she looks very cute and sexy when she is embarrassed.

"I'm not staying; I just came down to tell you that Fangtasia is having a few _visitors_ come down tomorrow. You will understand what I mean" she directs that last part towards me, making my entire body stiffen. These people work fast.

"Lover, I must go plan for their visit. I will see you tomorrow, I promise. I love you" I kiss her softly before climbing out of the bed and hurriedly pulling on my shirt and boots, Pam standing up casually as she straightens out her skirt.

Just before I head out of the door I hear a small "I love you, too" come from behind me. Leaving her right now felt like the biggest regret in my life. I was supposed to rekindle and reconnect to her; instead I am abandoning her again. All for fucking ridiculous Vamp business. Serious Vamp business at that.


	96. Unfortunate Events

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, ncmiss12, Lady Doughnuts, IkeaGoddess, Millarca666, orchocolatecovrd, Rossi's Lil Devil, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, Tynee23, alice1239, Astrid and MrsASkarsgard for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-six

**Eric's POV**

"When are they due to arrive?" I probe Pam, I'm busy looking through some paperwork, and I plan on getting this finished and out of the way before I head to the hospital. That is, if I have time. I am in high hopes that I will have a few hours spare before my visitors arrive, I told Sookie I would come back to see her, and I will. I feel terrible about how abruptly I left her, I tried to show her how much I loved her, and I tried to reconnect to her emotionally during our love making. But I feel as though I failed at that, I am beginning to feel as though all I did was reconnect to her _physically_. It did bring us closer, just not emotionally closer. I think the only way we can improve our bond together is by sitting down and talking. Discussing everything that has happened, and that is to happen. It is time we began changing things within not only ourselves, but within the things around us, and especially with our relationship.

We are not a couple anymore, we are a family. The responsibilities in our lives have increased dramatically, it is time we sat down and talked about them.

"They will be here within the next three hours or so, however, you can go off to see Sookie if you want to. When they arrive I will explain the situation to them, I am sure they will understand. If they want you back instantly, rather than at the agreed time we set, I will call you" she assures me, making me nod as I thank her. I stand up, taking a deep unnecessary breath before I rush out of Fangtasia where I climb into my Corvette. Hmm, I still need to invest in a proper family car; then again, we haven't had enough time to go car shopping. There has been so much drama and events going on lately, that we just haven't been able to find the time.

I quickly park my car in the parking lot of the hospital, making sure to park it somewhere safe so that the chances of vandalism or it being stolen are next to nothing. Once I am satisfied where I have parked, I head into the hospital and to the room that Sookie is in. The second I walk in I can see that she must be ill, her skin is paler and she has black bags under her eyes, plus she is cuddling a water bottle to her chest while she is lying down on her left hand side.

"What is wrong, Lover?" I murmur as I sit down on the chair beside her bed, right where she can see me properly. If she is ill I don't want her to move. She needs to rest.

"Just not feeling too great. The doctors have been keeping an eye on me all day because of this; they've also been giving me his peppermint water. They said it would help with any trapped wind, they said it's common to get that after surgery" she informs me, making me frown at her.

I reach over and gently press the back of my hand to her forehead, where I find that she is absolutely boiling to touch. What virus could possibly have made her this ill in such a short amount of time? She was fine when I left yesterday, how come she is suddenly ill?

"You are boiling" I whisper, my eyes moving to the door. No wonder the doctors have been keeping an eye on her, I wonder if they have been providing her with any medicine.

"I feel like I'm living in the North Pole" she cuddles closer under the covers, pulling them tighter around her. She is very ill.

"Have the doctors seen to you? What did they have to say about this?"

"They think it is just a virus that I'll get over in a couple of days, but they are being very livid of it. They have been checking my wound every three seconds, asking me questions, they were even considering giving me an ultrasound in case there is something wrong with my uterus"

"How come they have not done that then?"

"Eric, calm down. They are waiting to see how I progress, they said if my temperature got any higher, or if I got even an ounce worse than I already am, they would go ahead with that. At least they are keeping an eye on me, it isn't like they said that and then haven't checked on me all day" she points out, making me sigh.

I cannot help but worry about my Lover. She has been through so much lately, in fact, she has been through loads since I first met her. If she hadn't met me she wouldn't have been through half of the shit she has been put through, but even now I don't want to admit that. I may _think_ it at the second, but I will never admit it. Meeting Sookie was the best thing that has ever happened to me, I would never regret that, and neither would she. We were meant to be together.

"I do not enjoy seeing you like this" I stroke through her hair lightly before I kiss her forehead, showing her that I do care for her. She knows I care for her.

"The bond feels weak" she mutters as she closes her eyes for a brief moment.

"I know, Lover, unfortunately we cannot strengthen it until you are better. I do not want to risk us sharing blood while you are recovering, especially not while you are ill. But I will talk to Ludwig, she may agree to let us strengthen the bond if you are better" I promise her, Sookie smiling lightly at me as she opens her eyes. She stretches her arm out, allowing me to take hold of her hand, my thumb gently rubbing soothing circles on the skin on the back of her hand.

"I love you, Eric" she suddenly begins to cry, my heart breaking seeing her in this state. I move off of the chair and sit on the bed beside Sookie, I stroke through her hair as I whisper sweet nothings to her. Trying to calm her down. Her hormones must be everywhere; I have never seen her jump between emotions so quickly; even when she was carrying our twins she never jumped between them all this quickly. Each one was always spurred on by something, but this one just attacked her out of nowhere.

"I love you, too, Sookie. I always will. I love you and our children, I love every aspect of you; all of you. We are a family now" I point out, Sookie nodding as she begins to calm down to just gentle hiccups. Just then I notice patches of red spots along her skin, there aren't loads, but odd ones. I gently run my finger over one of the areas where I find that they aren't spots, but just red dots on her skin. They are completely flat. This is strange indeed. I look towards the heart monitor where I see that her heart rate is slightly above normal. This isn't a type of virus I have ever seen.

"Sookie, I need to go get Ludwig. You are very ill"

"No" she shakes her head, making me throw her a serious look.

"We need a doctor to look at you; no virus should be causing you this type of reaction" I go to stand up, Sookie grabbing my hand as she shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"I'm fine, I just need a cuddle and you" she tries to assure me, making me stare at the door longingly. I do not want to leave her, but I need to get a doctor. This could be incredibly serious. Wait, Sookie did say they have been checking on her on a regular basis today, which means that if she won't let me leave to fetch a nurse, they will come here anyway. I bite my lip, debating whether that is a good plan or not, but before I can come to a conclusion she gently tugs at my hand, making me sigh as I sit back down beside her, my hand gently rubbing her side. Showing her that I am here and don't plan on leaving at all.

"I hate having you and the children here in hospital"

"I know; I don't like being here either. I hate it, I just want to go home, I want us all to go home. I feel like we are all separated right now, I barely get to see our children; you are always torn between whom you should spend time with. Don't get me wrong, I am thankful they are alive, I couldn't be happier that they survived, but I feel like to be a proper family, we all need to bond. _Together_" Sookie tells me, making me nod. I see her point and I agree with her perfectly.

"I will talk to the nurses and Ludwig, I am sure we can arrange a time when we can all be together. Even if it is only for an hour" I assure her, Sookie smiling lightly just as the door opens, making me sigh in relief. It isn't because I am in a rush to leave, I am far from in a rush, but instead I am worrying so much over Sookie. This is no normal virus.

I jump up and head straight to Ludwig as she toddles inside the hospital room.

"She needs seeing to immediately, she has red dots on her skin, her skin is on fire, but she says she feels cold. And her heart rate is slightly above normal, I was going to get you, but she wouldn't let me leave" I tell her, Ludwig nodding as she presses a button next to Sookie's bed, Sookie looking at Ludwig and me in confusion.

"It seems these red dots are a cause of petechiae, which is when there is bleeding under the skin due to broken blood vessels, those broken blood vessels forming the tiny pinpoint red dots. It is a form of bruising, really" Ludwig explains, a huge frown making its way onto my face.

"What could be causing it?"

"There are a number of things that can be causing it; it could be due to an injury, such as her just banging that area-"

"Have you banged your arm, or your neck, Lover?"

"No" she whispers as she shakes her head, Ludwig gaining a frown of her own as this hint of worry forms in her eyes.

"The symptoms arising are pointing towards a life threatening infection" she tells me just as a herd of nurses rush into the room, Sookie looking very alarmed as those tears begin to rise in her eyes again. I sit down on the chair beside her bed where I take her hand in mine; I try to assure her that everything is okay. Everything will be okay, it always is.

"Have you been feeling confused at all, Sookie?" Ludwig queries as she checks Sookie's blood pressure, my worry and concern rising even more. _Please let this be nothing, I don't think I could bear for anymore crap to happen, I just want my family back home healthy and happy. Not stuck in hospital recovering._

"Umm…I…I don't think so" she shakes her head, I kiss her hand softly, showing her that I am here for her; I do not plan on leaving her now. I am staying by her side no matter what; my visitors will just have to wait. My bonded comes first; always.

"Her blood pressure is low and she is beginning to become faint; Eric you need to keep her awake" Ludwig orders me, my heart racing as I grip her hand.

"Sookie, Lover, you need to keep your eyes open; just look at me, think about our children. You're not going anywhere, everything will be fine. But I need you to stay awake" I just felt like crying bloody tears myself, but I have to remain strong. Not just for myself, but for Sookie as well. For my family. They need me more than anything; even though Sookie seems to have taken this sudden turn, at least our children are well. They are developing perfectly. I can gently ease them to the back of my mind for now; I just need to make sure Sookie gets through this.

"If I give her my blood, will it cure her? Or at least help her?" I ask, Ludwig thinking about it for a second; she is actually contemplating it.

"Actually, getting your blood into her might do her some good. I think she has septicemia, which is an infection that has run into her blood stream. But her wound isn't showing any signs of an infection, so I think it may be coming from her inner stitch. The one that is on her uterus from when we did the C-section" she informs us, the nurses nodding as one of them rushes out of the room, the other one listening to Ludwig as she calls out a load of things she requires.

"What's happening? Ludwig, tell me" I growl at her.

"You keep calm; otherwise you are out of here. We are trying to save her life; I have seen serious cases of this happen. I have seen people die within _hours_ of developing the full on symptoms" she snaps at me, that statement not helping to calm me whatsoever.

Why is it always us? Why are we the ones to suffer all these problems? Is it because we are going against God's will? Vampire and human in love, defying the laws of the world as we have children. I feel like we are being punished. I hate this; I just want us to live a normal life where nothing bad happens to us. Times have been hard and heart wrenching lately, if it wasn't Sookie almost being kidnapped, it was Sophie-Anne making appearance, or it was war, or early labour and now this. I don't think we can possibly take much more of this; it is tearing at us like a Demon at a Saint. It feels like the whole world just wants to pull us down. But we will fight, we are Northman's, and Northman's can get through anything and everything.

"Okay, we need to get her down to ICU immediately" Ludwig calls out as two nurses come into the room with a gurney. I watch as they move Sookie onto the gurney before rushing her out of the room, me following after them like a lost puppy. The second they get her to an ICU room they move her onto a bed there, an IV drip being attached to her as one of them places an oxygen mask over her face. Sookie taking deep breaths as I join her again, my hand taking hold of hers.

"How long will it take for her to recover?"

"It depends, it can take anywhere between 16 and 30 days, give or take a few days. Everyone is different. But from the looks of it we spotted it early, meaning that she should be fine if we get the antibiotics into her system soon. We may need to give her some of your blood, but we will inject it straight into her vein, your blood should help to increase the white blood cells that are fighting against the infection. And, if we are having any luck lately, her Fae magic should have receded, meaning that your blood could potentially help to heal her wounds, as well as help her through this" Ludwig tells me, making me sigh in relief. Thank God, some good news. Finally.

"You hear that, Sookie, everything will be okay" I tell her, Sookie nodding lightly, but that is soon turned into her throwing her oxygen mask off as she throws up all over the bed, Ludwig quickly placing one of those dishes, the ones the hospitals have for people to be sick in, in the line of Sookie's vomit. I rub her back gently as she coughs up the last of it.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Sookie chants, making me assure her that it wasn't her fault.

"Do not worry about it, Sookie, we can clean this up. Just as long as you are okay. Eric, can I speak to you outside while the nurses deal with this mess?" Ludwig asks, making me nod as I follow her outside. If she gives me anymore bad news I swear to God…

"I know this is going to be hard on both you and Sookie, but while she has this infection, she cannot go near your children. You can go see them, but you must sterilise yourself thoroughly first, especially after you have seen Sookie. We cannot risk the twins getting this, it would kill them if they were to get it" she tells me, my heart breaking. Sookie is already upset that she cannot spend much time with them; she will be devastated when I tell her this. I will have to take a photo of our precious miracles every single day, just so I can show Sookie how well they are doing. I will even pass a video camera over to one of the nurses one day; Sookie may enjoy watching Hope's and Nikolaus' daily routine as the nurses go about caring for them. That will have to do for now, I am trying to make a bad situation better.

The second Ludwig is gone; I rush outside of the hospital where I pull out my phone, dialling Pam's phone number.

"Yes, Master?"

"Call my visitors, tell them I won't be arriving, but they are welcome to stay in the spare coffins in Fangtasia. Sookie needs me right now, she is in a critical condition again; I can't leave her, Pam. So I need you to call each of the states I am King of, check how things are going and deal with any problems that may have arouse. Text me the problems so I can offer advice if needed"

"Jesus, it's like the whole world is against you" she sighs.

"You're telling me. But she'll get through this, just like she has gotten through everything else, my Sookie is a fighter, she can fight away anything. She'll be well again soon enough. But I still hate the idea of her being so ill, it tears at me. I love her, Pam, and seeing like this…it kills me" I admit just as one stray bloody tear rolls down my cheek.

"I can feel your pain" she tells me, making me sigh. My child can feel every emotion I feel thanks to our Maker/Child bond, but I can block it off from her if I want to. But I don't. I need someone to support me. I am supporting Sookie and the children, and in the end I need someone to be there for me. I know Sookie is there for me, but currently she cannot be there for me as much as either of us wants her to be, so I need Pam. I need to know that my Child will be there for me, just while I am supporting and caring for my Lover and for my children. Hope and Nikolaus mean the world to me; I will take care of them for eternity, them and their wonderful mother. Everything will be fine, I know it will be. It _has_ to be.

**AN: I think I am far too dramatic with my plots, but I enjoy writing about them. And before anyone asks, I decided to add this in because I thought it would fit into the plot I want to bring in perfectly. It is nothing but excitement in the Northman's lives lately, unfortunately it isn't positive excitement, but I promise you the plot will calm down a little bit and there are some sweet and tender scenes to come. Ones that are more talking between Eric and Sookie, their emotional reconnecting if you will :D Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay for you all and I tried to make the scene as real as possible, I have literally spent hours researching for all the information I needed to describe the septicemia xx**


	97. Tough As Nails

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, IkeaGoddess, Rossi's Lil Devil, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, ljhjelm49, Meryl, VixensLair, Tynee23, ILoveVikings, Kim, TheLadyKT, Pink42, ashmo2000, alice1239 and cherrypie for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"How are you feeling today, Lover?" Eric probes as he wanders into the hospital room where he passes me a bottle of water, the peppermint flavoured stuff.

"Terrible" I sniffle as I pull the covers closer around me; it feels absolutely freezing to me, but apparently that's due to this stupid illness I have. Doctor Ludwig has explained how it can be dangerous, and that there have been many people to die of it, she has also explained to me all the symptoms that are bound to pop up at some point. And all of this is happening thanks to some stupid infection that has happened. Apparently there is an infection on my inside stitching, the one on my uterus.

"You will be better soon, Lover, I have just been talking to Ludwig, she has told me that she has been running tests on you. She gave me some very good news, in fact"

"Good news sounds good right about now" I mutter.

I really do feel horrible, my body aches, I can almost hear my heart pounding rapidly in my head, my skin is apparently too hot to even touch, I have been sick a few times since Eric had to leave yesterday; I have attempted to sleep on many occasions, but I kept being woken up for tests. They have been running all sorts of tests on me, they haven't told me what they are for, but I didn't really ask. I was a bit dazed and confused, unsure of where I was at one point.

"The Fae magic in your blood is beginning to die down, meaning that my blood may be able to help you recover. It will have to be inserted straight into your blood stream for the best of outcomes, but even if it does help you, it may not heal your wounds just yet" he informs me, him dropping into the chair beside my bed where he leans forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Okay" I want to get better, I need to get better, I don't want to be like other cases, I don't want to gain any more problems from this septicemia and I certainly don't want to die; I want to fully recover and be there for Hope and Nikolaus. For Eric. For _my family_. They are the ones who will get me through this, they are the ones I will rely on and they rely on me. I don't plan on leaving them any time soon. I plan on healing and getting back home where I will start preparation for the twins. They may be in the hospital for a long time, but that doesn't mean I can't start preparing for them to come home.

"How are the twins?" I look at him. He explained yesterday that I wouldn't be able to see them, not while I've got this, and I agreed. I don't want to risk them getting this; they would most likely die if they ever caught this.

"They are doing extremely well, Lover. Better than any of us would have thought" he assures me, but even with that assurance I can see that there is something on his mind, something pestering and tormenting those beautiful blue eyes of his. His blonde hair is all ruffled and scruffy, telling me that he is frustrated. His hair only ever goes like that when he has repeatedly ran his hand through it, there are even little strands that are stuck up.

"What's wrong, Eric? And don't even try and tell me there isn't anything wrong, I know for a fact that there is. I can see it in your eyes" I note as I sit up a little bit, Eric helping me when he sees I'm struggling.

Once I'm sat up I take a sip of the peppermint water, it has been helping me to remain hydrated; after all, being sick tends to dehydrate you, but I'm not allowing it to conquer me just yet. Like I said, I am determined to get better, the twins need me.

"Just a few minor things, nothing for you to worry about. You have enough to deal with as it is, I can deal with this, do not fret about that; I just need to get back to Fangtasia and talk to Pam and my…visitors. After you became ill last night, I cancelled my meeting with them. They were not best pleased as you can imagine, they spent the night in the spare coffins in Fangtasia, I have promised to make an appearance tonight. So unfortunately I must go soon, but I will try to return as soon as I can"

"I know you don't think I can handle the stress, I know Ludwig said to avoid stress, but please tell me, Eric. I won't go ballistic; I won't fret or shout, I just want to know. Maybe I can offer advice or help in some way?"

"There isn't much you can do, Sookie, especially not while you are in hospital. You are in a critical condition yourself; the nurses are watching you like a hawk. And I truly don't want to stress you out, I need you to relax and just concentrate on getting better. I promise you it isn't anything to worry about, it is just a small meeting regarding the recent events" he tries to tell me again, making me nod and sigh. I don't want to push him into telling me, and I genuinely don't have the energy to peruse it any further. I will just have to trust him, like I usually do. He is always right in the end, anyway.

"Just promise me that you will be careful, and remember that I do want to help, Eric. I'm here if you need me, I may be ill, but I still want to be there for you. I have caused you more bad than good since we met, I have caused you no end of trouble. I have made loads of problems come your way, but throughout it all, you have always been there for me. You have always been there to hold me and take care of me; I want to do the same for you. I want to turn all those negatives that have happened, into positives. I just want to help and be there for you" I smile at him lightly, Eric taking my hand in his where he rubs the skin on the back of my hand gently with his thumb.

"I love you, too. I promise you I will be careful, and I promise I will be back to see you later. I will tell you everything you want to know, but right now I think you should rest, you look exhausted"

"The nurses did keep me up most of the day thanks to all the tests they needed to run" I agree, Eric apologising for the inconvenience, he even offers to talk to Ludwig about it, but I tell him its fine. They are only doing their job, they just want to make sure nothing is wrong and I can't really fault them for that.

"Eric, is this meeting about the three states? About the deaths of the previous rulers?" I probe, Eric sighing as he nods. We both knew it was going to come up eventually, I knew straight from the beginning when we killed Victor that we would have problems. Someone was bound to come and investigate.

"I won't be punished, Sookie, I promise. They will probably just tell me that I need to hand over some of the states, and then pay out some money towards the Vampires affected by the deaths of the other Vampires. So their children and Makers will be getting a form of insurance really" he explains, making me nod as I take it all in. The Vampire world really is complicated, but as long as Eric comes out of it all okay, I don't care. Our family needs him here with us, the twins need him and I need him. He is my world, and no one can deny that.

"How much would they charge you?"

"It depends on the situation and the severity of the death. It also depends on their status amongst Vampires, you know, whether they were important and respected. There are some rulers out there who are not respected by their followers, and are not classed as being too valuable to our world. I am classed as being valuable as I gain more than enough profit from within my area, I am also a strong fighter and clever leader. I am too valuable for them to risk discarding, that and the fact I have many Vampires who follow me, respect me" he smiles at me; that smile giving me all the assurance I could ever want.

"Okay, but like I said, be careful" he nods before leaning forward and kissing me lightly.

"Ludwig will be coming in eventually to explain your treatment to you, including the part about injecting my blood into your blood stream. If what we think proves to be correct, and my blood does help to heal you, you should be fully healed within only a week or two if we give you my blood every day. But the chances are you will be out of hospital sooner than you originally thought with the help of my blood. Also, if you are okay with the process, we will start the treatment tomorrow"

"That sounds great" I yawn, Eric kissing my forehead lightly as I feel his love cascade through the bond. I send it straight back at him as he helps me to lay down where he pulls the covers around me closer, making sure that I'm warm.

"I'll see you later, Sookie. Sleep well" he kisses my forehead lightly, but before he leaves he tells me to switch to channel six on the hospital television when he's gone. He's done something special for me, I can just tell.

I can't help smiling to myself as I turn the channel on once he has gone, the channel presenting a live feed of our children who are in the NICU section of the hospital. I cannot believe he has done this for me. I think I need to plan a huge surprise for him, one to thank him for _everything_ he has ever done for me, I don't know what that will be yet, but it will be something just as special as all the things he has done for me put together.

**Eric's POV**

When I get back to Fangtasia I take a deep unnecessary breath, needing to calm myself before I stroll inside. I need to maintain a calm persona for when I approach the Vampires inside, the Vampires who will decide on my outcome based on the things I have done. The only thing that is keeping my spirits and hopes high is the feelings of joy I am receiving through the bond from Sookie; I think she likes the live feed. I thought it was the least I could do for her, I can only imagine how she must feel. She has barely been able to be around our children, which must be tough on a mother considering that she carried them. I feel heartbroken when I am away from them for even a day, let alone how long Sookie has gone. No wonder she has been grumpy, and even I know it has nothing to do with her hormones. She is just in a fragile state of mind, I think things have become too much for her to cope with, which is why I tried to avoid telling her about this meeting.

I am trying to help Sookie get back into her correct state of mind, which means that I must eliminate all the stresses and problems from around her. Like I have mentioned, I believe she is in a fragile state of mind, which is why she has been grumpy and doubting herself and me. It is nothing to do with hormones; it is all to do with her mental state. I am tempted to ask Ludwig to have someone evaluate her, but I do believe it is just an overload on the brain. Once she has recovered and all of this has been done and dealt with, I believe she will be as right as rain again. With that I step into my club where I causally stroll over to the bar area, where Pam instantly shoves a blood in front of me. Already warmed up for me as well.

"Mr Northman, we're glad you could _finally_ join us" one of the Vampires hatred smiles comes into my eye line as he sits next to me at the bar, his partner sitting on the other side of me. I don't dare look behind me in case they have more reinforcements, the last thing I need to do is make myself look more suspicious.

"I'm sorry I could not make yesterday's meeting, unfortunately my bonded became very ill, putting her back into critical condition. I did not want to leave her, as you can imagine" I explain myself, both of them nodding as they throw each other a look. I look at Pam, her throwing me a worried look; she is just as bad as Sookie for coming up with the worst scenarios.

"Mr Northman, you must realise that we come before your Lover. We decide on your fate, what is she to you? A play thing. You can replace play things, but you cannot replace your own life" I couldn't help the small growl that left my throat; how dare he call my Lover a _play thing_. She is the _love of my life_. But I managed to hold that rant in; the last thing I need to do is make matters worse.

"I know, I have experienced that problem once already" I remind them calmly. These people disregard their old human lives; they just pretend that they have always been vampires. That may be the best option after you have only just been changed, but as time grows, you need to be able to open yourself back up to the memories. It's the feelings we were taught to supress, not the memories. The memories were the only things that kept most Vampires going after they had been turned.

"We are here on serious business, Mr Northman; you have been a very busy boy, murdering and slaughtering a number of Vampires. You and your bonded we hea-"

"Sookie has nothing to do with this" I snap at them, my anger boiling over. She never set out to hurt anyone, she set out to protect those who she loved and cared for, she did the world a favour by eliminating Victor. She is a true woman, a true Christian, she cried after killing him, despite all the shit he threw at her. She still wept for him. If that is not a representation of an innocent soul, I do not know what is.

"You are willing to take _all_ of the blame for all of the deaths that have occurred on this premises?"

"I own Fangtasia; therefore the shame is on me. I am the one who should take the punishment, but before you do this, you must realise that I only killed Felipe in order to protect my own Queen. He declared war, he was trying to take over Louisiana, did you expect me to just sit back and let him?"

"No, we didn't expect you to sit back and watch; we expected you to remain on guard until your _Queen_ gave you your orders. Instead you acted impulsively and ended the lives of more than just one Vampire life" I see there is a pattern arising here; only one of them is talking, throwing the big words and threats around, the other one is just sat there. Trying to look menacing. They want me to lie on my back and just take whatever they throw at me; I personally cannot see that happening.

Both of the Vampires are very similar in their features, both are a similar height with brown eyes and brown hair, but one of them is older. Plus the older one – the one doing all the talking – has a rather large and noticeable scar lining all the way down the left side of his face.

"My _Queen_ would have been dead if I had not acted then; I acted in her best interest"

"Only to kill her as well. What a pity…" the older one trails off, I could feel Pam's outrage jumping through the bond. She is definitely not happy with this verbal attack they are pursuing on her Maker.

"I do not need to justify my reasoning, just accept that there is a valid one behind it"

"There are so many punishments we could put you through. We could deliver the final death, banish you from the state, we could just simply charge you the penalty of their deaths meaning you pay out to each of their makers and children. But I think it would be more appropriate to make you suffer a little more. Let's face it, it is hardly a dent in your bank account if we charge you, and you would not learn anything from just being banished. You would only start again. Killing you won't benefit us. So we were thinking we could take you away for a few months"

"What do you mean take me away?"

"I mean, we are going to take you away from all of your family and your Child. We are isolating you for three months, and charging you the price of their deaths"

"_No_!" I roar as I jump up, my hands slamming on the bar counter "You cannot do that to me, my family needs me. They are in hospital, all three of them are in critical condition; you would destroy them if you took me. You cannot do this. Please. I am begging you" and that is something I never do. But right now, I am willing to give up my dignity if it means that they do not go through with that. I cannot be removed from my family, it will break me, kill me. Not to mention, Sookie…God, Sookie wouldn't be able to cope with the twins on her own, especially not in the state they are all in right now. There must be another way.

"Well, you could always give us two of your states…" he trails off, making me raise an eyebrow at him as I try to fight the emerging grin that is threatening to take over my face.

"You should have just asked for them from the beginning, I have no need for them all. You can take Nevada and Arkansas away. I would much rather give them up then the other option" I tell them, the old one watching me carefully, almost as if he does not believe me.

"You are a peculiar Vampire indeed, Mr Northman, not many Vampires would put humans before their own reputation"

"Not many Vampires have ever felt love" I retort. At one point I was ashamed that I had fallen for a human, I was annoyed and damn right embarrassed that I had fallen for Sookie, a mere human in other Vampires eyes, but now I could not care. I have finally learnt that love conquers everything; I would rather be penniless and have everyone disrespect me and hate me, than give up the love I share with Sookie.

"Right, well…we do ask that you pay out a little bit of money out to Sophie-Anne's children as they will not be getting anything out of this deal, plus you did kill the woman who was guiding them. We will send you the fine within the week. For now, goodbye, Mr Northman, try to stay out of trouble" he smiles at me, but I could see an ounce of annoyance in his eye as he stands up and walks out of the door, his younger colleague following him, after he has snarled at me.

"That couldn't have gone better" I grin over at Pam, Pam grinning straight back at me.

"It certainly couldn't have, I am glad that you got through that alive. When they said they wanted to isolate you, I must admit I was alarmed. Sookie, in my opinion, does not seem like she would be able to cope without you, especially considering there are now two children involved. And I don't babysit" she points out, making me sigh in relief.

"I may have escaped punishment that time, but next time I may not be so lucky. We should probably stick to killing people who are _not_ Vampires. No one cares about them" I bark out a laugh, Pam laughing along with me.

"How's Sookie doing, by the way? Better I would hope"

"Still critical, but she seemed fine when I went to see her earlier, she didn't seem confused or dazed and she was wide awake. The only things that kind of presented that idea of her being ill was the fact that she has pale skin and she felt boiling hot to touch, but she felt freezing cold. She really does worry me sometimes, Pam" I admit, Pam reaching over as she rubs my arm lightly.

"She's strong, Eric, she will be fine. She can get through anything; tough as nails that girl is" she assures me, making me chuckle.

That sounds just about right. _Tough as nails_. Just like the rest of the Northman's. We are going to be one strong family when all of this has passed; we are all going to be as _tough as nails_. Because that is just what Northman's do. We're strong. I couldn't help grinning to myself at the thought.


	98. Water

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, AlphaSprout, desireecarbenell, ncmiss12, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, 88spike, Rossi's Lil Devil, cherrypie, IkeaGoddess and bethelove for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-eight

**Sookie's POV**

Waking up I felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around me; his arms holding me tight against his body. I couldn't help but wonder how long he had been there for.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well, no horrifying dreams this time"

"Horrifying dreams? When did you have a nightmare?"

"After you left yesterday. I feel asleep and...it was horrible. It took me hours to fall back asleep after it woke me up, I was in panic mode. The only thing that soothed my rising fear was that live feed of the twins you had set up for me" I tell him, Eric relaxing remotely behind me as he kisses my neck softly, blatantly trying to soothe me further.

"What was it about? A problem shared is a problem halved; like you have always told me" he points out, a sigh leaving my lips before I bite my lower lip lightly.

"I dreamt…they…I can't...it…" I stutter, just the thought of the nightmare bringing tears to my eyes; I don't want to remember it. I can't. It scares me and it pains me to think about it. The nightmare was horrible; it was about the twins, they were in a Moses basket together, just floating down a river towards a waterfall. I remember screaming, I remember racing down the river bank on the dirty path, trying to catch up to them. The flow of the river was vicious and frantic, it was sputtering everywhere I could hear them screaming and crying for me. They needed me. But I couldn't get to them. I needed to get to them, but I couldn't. I couldn't get to them in time.

Just thinking about it causes me to burst out into full blown tears, sobs erupting out of me as I cling to Eric for dear life.

"Oh, Lover" Eric murmurs while he rubs my back softly, trying to calm me down from my heightened state, tears still trailing down my cheeks.

"I…can we please talk about this later?" I beg him, my eyes meeting his. He gently wipes away my tears with his thumb, his lips pressing to my cheek lightly.

"I think we should, Ludwig told me to try and keep you calm. We're going to go through with injecting my blood into you, as long as you are still okay with it"

"Yeah" I whisper, nodding as I cuddle closer into Eric's body. He is the only one soothing me right now; just his presence gives off this calming atmosphere. But that may be him pushing calm through the bond. Either way, it's working.

"Sookie, can I at least know the main theme of your dream? You don't have to explain it, I just feel as though I cannot truly comfort you, if I do not know what I am comforting in you"

"Water. And the twins. They…went over the waterfall, I woke up screaming at that point" it kind of feels good telling him this, but it only stirs up that torment and horror within me again, even though it was barely even a brief description; I just want to forget about that dream. It was horrible, despicable. I can't stand to think about it.

"The last time you had a nightmare similar to that was just before you were pregnant; you had a dream about saving two children, then water coming in and almost drowning you all. I am rather worried about this connection with death and water that seems to accompany your nightmares" he notes thoughtfully, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

He's right. Now that I think about it, water is a main element in any nightmares I have.

"Right, Sookie, we're ready to start whenever you and Eric are ready" Dr Ludwig announces as she strolls into the room, a nurse trailing in after her. The nurse is pushing a small trolley that holds several needles, and what looks like a bag you would put fluid in so that it can be transferred into the bodily system.

"I'm ready, what about you, Lover?" Eric probes, making me nod as I reluctantly move away from him, but I can't help but close my eyes as a wave of sickness rises up in me. The nurse quickly placing a sick dish in front of me just in time.

While I throw up, Eric rubs my back, Ludwig going about getting everything set up while the nurse stays with me, ready to clean up when I'm done. I hate being sick. This is horrible.

"Why is she vomiting so much? I didn't know septicemia included nausea" Eric pipes up, the nurse throwing Dr Ludwig a worried look.

"Sickness isn't usually a part of septicemia; we think she may have caught something else which is causing the sickness. While she has this infection, her immune system isn't going to be working very high as it is mainly focused on cleaning up that mess, so whatever bug is making itself at home in Sookie, is causing this nausea" the nurse explains, not soothing me at all as I throw her a scandalous look. I am fed up of being ill and in this stupid hospital; I just want to be well again. I want to be at home, or at least with my children. With my family.

"Do we know what kind of bug it is?" of course Eric would know the exact questions he wants to ask. I love how concerned and caring he is for me, he just wants to help. And he finally can.

"We think it may just be a general stomach bug, it should pass. Now, Sookie, have you been urinating? And if so, has it been a normal amount?" Ludwig jumps in as she motions for the nurse to clean away the sick dish in front of me. I don't think I'm going to be sick now, I feel more like sleeping right now.

"I've not been peeing as often as I normal would, and when I do, it's only very little" I inform her, Ludwig frowning as she checks over my skin.

"It's definitely a good thing we are getting this blood into you now, those red patches are spreading and increasing. Which means you are bleeding into your skin more, so after putting this blood into you, the next hour will be crucial to your development. If it doesn't appear to be working, we will have to do a proper blood transfusion, or at least try and see if your blood is actually clotting. If it isn't then we are left in a very serious matter" she tells me as she quickly gets Eric to sit up, one of his hands sliding into mine as Ludwig pushes a needle into Eric's arm, Eric shifting slightly as she attaches a tube onto the cylinder part of the needle. She does something; I didn't see what, causing Eric's blood to begin to fill up in the bag. My eyes widening at what I am seeing.

"Isn't it dangerous to Eric to fill that whole bag up with his blood?" I raise my eyebrow at her, Ludwig throwing me a quick judgemental look.

"It's just like donating blood; we take some blood, provide the person with some water and allow them to relax as their blood tops itself up again. However, with Eric we don't need to do that. Instead, we take some of his blood, and then when we are done we will send him into a room with a lady who is willing to volunteer her blood to him. That blood will help Eric to regain his lost blood, although he doesn't need it too much, but just to be safe" she tells me, making me scrunch my face up in distaste at just the thought of Eric feeding from someone else.

"I will just be drinking synthetic blood"

"No you won't, it will do you no good. You need to drink actual blood, which means you will have to feed straight from the vein"

"No, how about you put that woman's blood in a glass for me then? I am bonded to my Sookie, and I refuse to drink from someone else. I vowed to Sookie I would only drink from her, and I plan on holding that promise"

"Eric, if you have to, it's okay. I just want you healthy as well, so if you need to feed from the vein, then feed from the vein. I know that's all it is, sure, it bothers me a little bit, but there are more important things to life than this. I know you are faithful to me, I know you will carry on being faithful to me. And in the end, the twins and I need you, which means you need to be well for us" I meet his gaze, Eric smiling lightly at me as he squeezes my hand gently.

"Thank you, Lover, but it just wouldn't feel right. You have been the only woman I have fed off of since we met, and I don't plan on changing that. If I must have real blood, it can still come straight from the vein, but instead of me collecting it by biting them, it can be put into a glass. You are the only woman I will ever feed off of; I know we haven't done that in a long time due to everything that has happened, but soon. Soon we will be able to share blood again, and we will be able to do…_other _things as well" he smirks at me, making me blush lightly as Ludwig finally pulls the needle out of Eric's arm, the wound already beginning to heal on its own.

"Thank you for your generation donation, Mr Northman. If you would just like to follow Nurse Tate out, she will show you to a room where you can relax. We will follow your wishes and get the blood into a glass for you" Ludwig tells him, Eric thanking her before he kisses my cheek.

"I will be back real soon, Lover. I will be keeping an eye on our bond, so if there are any problems I will know" he assures me, making me nod as I give him a quick hug. Eric holds me closer before reluctantly letting me go, leaving me in the caring hands of Dr Ludwig while the nurse escorts him out. Eric throwing me one last love filled gaze before he disappears. I really do love that man.

"This won't hurt one bit" I take a deep breath, preparing myself for the prick. This is just like having the IV drip, just with Eric's blood this time. Soon enough the blood is beginning to flow into my blood stream, I can almost already feel the blood working through my body, fixing up every leak and crack as it goes. Thank God this is working; I'm fed up of being stuck in this hospital room.

"If this heals me up, how long will it take until I can finally leave this hospital?" I ask Dr Ludwig as she monitors the flow of Eric's blood into me, her eyes occasionally scanning the rest of my body to see if it is working.

"If this heals you even remotely, I would say you would be out in the next week or so. I have high hopes that his blood will heal the worst of the damage, then any minor things like the sickness bug should clear up on its own hopefully. And even then it will clear up quicker because Eric's blood will speed up the recovery time" that sounds like great news to my ears.

Just as I begin to smile to myself lightly, I feel this secretive, yet extremely happy, emotion poor through the bond. Eric is up to something, and he is very pleased with himself over it. But what is he up to?


	99. Thoughtful Idea

**AN: Thank you to IkeaGoddess, TheLadyKT, Millarca666, Tynee23, AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, ncmiss12 and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Mr Northman, Ludwig tells me you have some questions you wish to ask me?" the twins' maternity nurse probes as she walks into the room, a clipboard in hand. I swear to God all the nurses in this hospital seem to be carrying a clipboard for some reason or another, I don't think I have ever seen a nurse who has not been carrying one. It is either nurse fashion, or they genuinely have a large workload on. I wonder how many babies this nurse treats a day, it must be a fair few I would imagine. Looking around the NICU I can see that there are many premature babies.

"Yes, I was wondering how a parent can bond with their child when the child is in the NICU in a critical state like my children"

"There are many things you can do, unfortunately anything involving touch is not the main one you can do considering the sensitivity of their skin, but in saying that, I have told Sookie that you are quite welcome to hold their hand if you wish to, but that is as far as you can go with touch" she tells me, making me raise my eyebrow at her.

"I was already familiar with that, I was hoping you could give me examples of what we, as parents, can do to bond to our child without touch?"

"First of all, you should visit your children often. Getting to know your baby or babies in this case, is an important step to bonding in the NICU, so spend as much time at your babies' bedside as you can. Become the expert on your babies; learn what makes them cry and feel comforted, what kinds of touch your babies like. This will all help you to feel more connected to your new family members. Other than that, the only other things you can do involve touch. But if you would like, I actually have to check over your children and make sure they are progressing well, you can observe if you like. In fact, I also have to weigh them so you may be able to help me there" the nurse informs me as she begins setting up the area ready for the twins' daily care.

"I would enjoy that" I smile at her lightly from my position on the chair near the incubators, I have been observing Nikolaus and Hope closely, I have noticed that they have increased in size, but they are still both very small. I could still fit them both in my hand if I wanted to.

"Do you have any ideas when they might be able to come home for real?" it would be great to be able to know this answer; I know it has pestered Sookie's mind for a long time. I know they said the chances were it would be within the next year, but that was only due to all the risks that could arise within that time due to their prematurity, so they were only being cautious and did not want to raise our hopes if they were only to be dashed.

"At the rate they are developing, I think they could be out of the hospital in the next six months, maybe seven depending. But that is based on the idea that they don't take any sudden turns, or develop any health complications. You have two very strong little fighters here"

"They take after their mother" I murmur quietly, my mind turning back to Sookie. I hate that she is trapped in this hospital; I also hate how my children are trapped here. If I could just get them all back home where they would be safe, be with me, I would. I would do anything for that to happen. My family need to be at home, where they belong, not in this plain, old and depressing building.

"Would it be difficult to set up a NICU in your own home?"

"Well, it wouldn't be impossible, but it would cost you a lot of money. Not only do you have to pay for all of the equipment, you have to make sure the room it is in remains sterile at all times, you would need to hire a maternity nurse to come and care for your children; not only that, but you would also need to have daily visits off of a midwife. Then there is the issue of security…"

"What if I was to tell you that money was not the object, and that this person had more than enough to buy all the necessary equipment and staff? Would it be possible then?"

"Like I said before, it is possible, but you must take all pros and cons into account before you make this decision. What if they were to suddenly take a turn for the worse? They would need a doctor to attend to them immediately" she counters back at me, she is not very keen on my idea it would seem.

I thought it was a decent idea in my head, that way not only mine, but my Lover's dream can come true too. All we both want is to be able to take our children home, be the family we were supposed to be. No parent should be subjected to this; it is painful for everyone involved. Seeing your children, two innocent souls, laid there in those incubators, looking so small and fragile, it's heart-breaking. It kills me on the inside, it really does.

"I will talk to Ludwig about it" I deadpan, not even leaving any room for her to argue or try to put me off of my idea. I look at my children, both of them looking so helpless as they lay there, they can't even open their eyes yet.

"Mina barn, kommer du hem snart. Mycket snart" I assure them, Hope moving a little, making me sit up instantly, my attention on her. She reacts to my Swedish. I have just learnt something new about my child. Now for the other one, I wonder why Nikolaus did not react. Maybe he is asleep, or maybe he just didn't hear me, or maybe he just doesn't care. I will find something that makes him react; I need to know how to communicate with my child, just some sign that he is paying attention. Just something that shows me he is okay.

"I wish my Lover could be here to see this" I mutter to myself, the nurse throwing me a sympathetic look as she begins to check the twins' stats and all the tubes attached to them.

The main thing I am focused on right here though, is their heartbeat, their heartbeat is the only assurance I have right now that they are developing correctly. But just looking at Nikolaus' heart monitor, I can see he has a slight off beat to him. There is no need for me to listen in, but even then I can hear how his heart is almost skipping a beat, or making a very fast jump between the odd beat every here and there. It is…irregular.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, it should clear up on its own as Nikolaus gets bigger. Many babies have an irregular heartbeat, and most of the time it settles into a normal rhythm by the time they are about 6 month old. So I wouldn't worry about that, if at any point we thought it was serious I can guarantee you now he would have been rushed off for scans and all sorts of tests" well, at least that is one worry off of my shoulders.

However, I have a theory myself as to why he has an irregular heartbeat, I believe he is more Vampire than his sister; therefore his heart does not have to beat at the full capacity to keep the body alive. It would make sense, but my theory is just that; a theory. I have no evidence to back this up. At least, not yet I don't.

**Sookie's POV**

"You're not feeling nauseas at all are you, Sookie?" Dr Ludwig queries as she monitors my stats, Eric's blood is still slowly feeding into my blood stream, but from what I have already had so far, it has made me feel a hundred times better.

"No" I assure her, Ludwig nodding just as the door opens, Eric strolling in with his hands behind his back. I can only imagine what he has got; he's probably hiding a hamster or another puppy. Speaking of puppies, I want my Meekus. I'll have to ask Eric to get Sam to bring him down again, I miss my Meekus; he's the best dog in the world. So loving, so cute, but I feel like I have pawned him off on Sam, he probably considers Sam his owner with how much he looks after him. I couldn't help sighing at the thought as tears begin to well in my eyes, I hate crying, but I can't help but feel upset.

"Oh, Lover, what is wrong?" Eric quickly rushes to my side where he sits beside me on the bed, one of his arms wrapping around me tightly, pulling me against his body where he kisses my cheek, whilst being careful of the IV drip and the drip filled with his blood.

"Just thinking about Meekus" I sob lightly as the tears spill over, I know I shouldn't cry, I have done enough of that, but I just miss him so much. I know he is a dog, but he's _our_ dog, he's a part of our family and I love him.

"I will have a word with Sam, I'm sure he will be more than happy to bring Meekus in, as long as Ludwig is okay with it, of course" he looks at her, Dr Ludwig rolling her eyes before nodding while she heads out of the room.

"What are you grinning at? And what do you have behind your back?"

"Well, I remembered you talking about how you wanted to knit blankets for our children, so I got these" he moves his hand from behind his back where he presents me with two wool balls with a pair of knitting needles that are stuck inside the wool balls. One ball is pink and the other is blue.

"Oh, Eric" I sigh happily as I collect them from him, this huge smile making its way onto my face. He actually went out of his way to get these, he remembered me saying that I wanted to make them blankets. Blankets that celebrate their life, blankets that will remind us all of how lucky they truly are. They are going to pull through this; I know they are I can feel it.

"Eric, I know you have something else up your sleeve" I accuse, my gaze meeting his.

Eric gives me an innocent look, almost as if he couldn't believe I just accused him of hiding something else. I know he is, I can feel the smugness and excitement through the bond. He's contemplating something, and I get the feeling he isn't going to tell me what.

"It's a surprise" knew it.

**AN: I know this is just a casual quite laid back chapter, but I have a very exciting chapter in my mind ready for you all, so I will try to get that one to you all ASAP xx **

**Translations:**

"**Mina barn, kommer du hem snart. mycket snart" means "My children, you will be home soon. Very soon"**


	100. By Your Side

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, charhamblin, Millarca666, IkeaGoddess, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, janiaco, B-Rock525, desireecarbenell, ncmiss12 and erin1705 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred

**Eric's POV**

"Pam, do you have everything sorted?" I call out to her from my office, she is in the bar area setting up ready for tonight, we have a big party planned out. Business has been fairly slow lately what with all the sudden closing we have had to do, but today we are getting back on track, so in order for us to get that extra push we need, I have organised a huge party where I have invited plenty of Vampires and humans. Even a few other Supes on the promise that they behave, and as long as the other Vampires were happy with that deal – they were in the end. I managed to twist their arm a bit by offering them a free drink on arrival each, and it would be the more expensive blood. They all seemed very keen. I am not struggling for money; I have more money that the royal family, I am sure. I have been saving and gaining money for a very long time now. So I have more money than I could count, but my bar needs business in order for me to pay for any repairs that need doing, or staff hire.

I don't want to have to fork out my own money for it all; my money is for my family now, not for my bar. The clubs income covers all the business costs and that, it used to also go towards paying Sophie tax from my area, but I no longer have to do that considering there is no Sophie anymore. Plus I am the King of Louisiana now, so everyone must now pay me tax to which I will then use when I attend any meetings with the other Kings and Queens. I have discusses it with a few of them, they said that we would all meet up every so often to discuss business, talk about any concerns we have and if there was ever to be a war, which side we would be on. But I plan on trying to avoid wars and battles, I can't risk myself getting killed, plus if I was to partake, my enemies would target my family. I cannot have that.

"Yes, Eric, everything is fine. The decorations are set up based on what you told me you wanted, I have made sure to stock up on all of our bloods and other alcohol beverages for those none Vamps, I even went out to buy you and Sookie outfits. She is still coming right?"

"The doctor said she would be able to leave the hospital tonight, so hopefully, if she is up for it, she will be" it has been a week since Sookie had my blood, and let's just say that she has been doing extremely well since then. Each day I could see her getting stronger, her skin gained it's perky pink colour again, her bright blue eyes got their twinkle back and she was soon up and walking around with no problems. The sepsis and bug had passed, the only reason she has stayed in the hospital for the last couple of days is for observational reasons. Ludwig wanted to make absolute certain that she had recovered fully, and that she was stable enough to go with no risks of her developing anything else.

It obviously came up clean as she should hopefully be leaving that hospital today, something I am very excited about. I have my own little surprise lined up for her at home; it is nothing huge, just something that will show her how much she means to me. How much I care and love her.

"What outfit did you have lined up for her?"

"It's in your walk in closet; it's separated out into a number of boxes. Yours is in there as well" Pam informs me as she walks into my office, my eyes looking up at her. She has gone for a sweeter and more innocent look today, but even she can make that look sexy and irresistible. It is very interesting how she can pull that off. She is dressed in a flowing blue dress that comes to just above her knees, there is a white ribbon going around her waist where it has been tied in a bow at the side on her hip. She even has on blue heels. If she had worn knee high white socks with that outfit, she would have been a spitting image of Alice, you know, that girl from Wonderland that everyone talks about. I don't think I have ever seen that film, but I have heard brief descriptions of the girl, and so far Pam matches them.

I get up from my place at my desk where I walk into my walk-in closet, heading right to the back where I can see three white boxes; all three are of different sizes, the largest one at the bottom and the smallest one at the top. There are also two black boxes sat next to the white ones, I will assume those black ones are mine.

"Pam, come pick up these black ones and help me carry them to my car, Sookie and I can get changed while we are at the hospital, or we will make a quick trip home first" I look at her, Pam nodding as she picks up the black boxes, me picking up the white boxes where we carry them out the back door and place them in the boot of my Corvette. Sookie and I still need to go shopping for a family car; I think we will have to do that one day soon.

"The party starts in two hours, the DJ will be here in one hour. I have the list of songs and I will assist him in setting up his station ready for him to perform; do not rush back, Eric. Take your time, it is Sookie's first day out of the hospital in just over two weeks, spend a little bit of time with her first"

"Thank you for that relationship advice, Pamela, but I already planned on doing that anyway, I am not even sure if Sookie will want to go to this party, I have not asked her yet. For all I know she could be feeling too tired or just not be in the mood for it, then there is the little fact of the twins. She may not want to leave them, and I would not blame her for that, it is hard for me to leave them at times as well"

"Why don't you two just go see them before you get ready, spend a little bit of time with the twins, you and Sookie together. Spend time as a family" I wish I had thought of that first, but she does have a good idea. I think that will work splendidly in our favour. After all, we will be able to see our children before leaving, so she will know they are fine and safe before we leave, which means she will have nothing to worry about.

"I will do just that, I will see you later, if our guests ask where we are, tell them that I will be along momentarily" I grin at her before climbing into the car where I start up the engine and shoot off onto the road. It feels like forever since I was driving at full speed in this car, lately I have just settled for flying to and from the hospital. But today is different, today my Lover can finally leave the hospital, something we have both been anticipating for a while now.

**Sookie's POV**

"Okay, final question, have you been experiencing any pain?" Ludwig has been asking me a wide range of questions for the last ten minutes; she is just giving me all of the final check-ups before I can finally leave this hospital. I feel over joyed that I can go, that I can finally go home with Eric, but I also feel very upset because I won't be in the same place as my children. I know I couldn't see them before, but knowing they were under the same roof as me kind of soothed me. But now…I don't know. I guess I'm just scared about leaving them, even though I know they are in safe and capable hands.

"No, no pain" I smile at her, Ludwig smiling back lightly before she tells me she's just going to go fetch the discharge papers. The second she's gone I let my mind wonder over this last week, Eric's blood truly has worked wonders in me, it has helped me to get over my sepsis quickly and easily, it helped to soothe the infection that had caused all of that. It has even helped to heal my skin up where my stitches were; I'm almost fully healed now.

Just then the doors open, Eric strolling inside with five boxes in hand, three of them white and two of them black.

"What are you up to?" I giggle as I see his head peak around the side of the boxes where he grins at me before he places the boxes down on the bed beside me.

"Pam got these for us to wear"

"Why, where are we going?" I frown at him; he has not mentioned anything about us going anywhere, so he has kept this under his hat.

"I have arranged for a party to happen at Fangtasia, just to increase my business a little bit considering it has been closed quite a lot lately. I thought that you may like to come and relax, enjoy yourself. Sam will be there with Meekus as well" I have seen Meekus numerous times this week, but just the thought that I will be able to see him outside of this hospital, that I will finally be able to have him back, it makes me feel extremely joyous.

I couldn't help the smile that illuminated my face at the thought.

"Wait, what about the twins?" my smile fades as that realisation comes to mind. I feel like I am failing them as a mother because I am leaving to go to a party. I should stay here and be their mother, not go off partying.

"Lover, the twins are in good hands, I know you must feel like you are abandoning them, but you aren't. You deserve a night to yourself where you can just relax and enjoy yourself, God knows you have been through hell lately and you have worked yourself up into a right state because of it all. It's just one night, you are not leaving them, you are still their mother and you will be back to see them tomorrow. In fact, we can go see them now for a little but before we go if you like" he suggests; I allow his little suggestion to settle in my mind as I think about it.

He is right, I have done nothing but fret since they were born, but they have been improving considerably since then as well. In fact, I am sure that Ludwig said they would be weighed tonight, so maybe Eric and I can go watch. Maybe we can help out.

"Yes, I want to go see them first" I tell him, Eric smiling lightly as he crouches down in front of me, his eyes meeting mine. He opens his arms up for me, allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck as I hug him, Eric's arms wrapping around my waist as he kisses me softly.

"You are so beautiful, Sookie, so precious. I am very lucky to have you in my life, and I plan on cherishing you for eternity" he says I am beautiful now, but what about in ten years' time when I start to get wrinkles and lose my way, will he still love me then?

"Why do you look so sad?" he gently lifts my chin up so that he can look at me, his eyes scanning me as a deep frown takes over his face.

"Will you still love me when I'm old and wrinkled, losing my way and my mind? When I'm a grandma will you still love me and think I am beautiful?"

"Sookie…I will always love you, no matter how you look, but there is something that I have wanted to talk to you about for a long time, I think we have had a small chat about it before, but we didn't take it seriously if we did"

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Turning you into a Vampire, Sookie. I want to make you a Vampire so that we can be together for eternity, I will never love another woman like I love you, I will never be able to get over you if I was to ever lose you. I want you to be my Lover forever, Sookie. Can I make you into a Vampire, please?"

"Oh, Eric, I…wow. I wasn't expecting that…I want to be with you forever, but I don't know if I want to be a Vampire…I…can I think about it? This is a big decision, Eric"

"I know it is, Lover, I am sorry that I have sprung it on you so abruptly like this, but it was something that I needed to tell you. You wouldn't have to be changed right now, we can wait as long as you want, in fact, we can wait until the twins are older, much older. We can even wait until they are eighteen if it makes you feel better" he tries to assure me, but that just leaves us with even more complications.

Sure, they would be eighteen and adults, and I would be fine to become a Vampire, but then there is the small fact that I wold be in my late forties by then, which means I will no doubt have grey hairs beginning to show and then I will have wrinkles as well. Will he still love me even then when I have started to lose my looks and body?

"I can feel that you are indecisive, look, Sookie, just think about it. You do not have to make a decision right at this very second. We do not need to rush anything" he cups my cheek softly, causing me to lean into his hand as I meet his gaze.

"I love you, Eric" I whisper, him offering me a sweet smile before he kisses me again.

"And I love you, no matter what. I will stay by your side no matter what decision you make, I will stay by your side until the day the world ends and we are all slaughtered in the process" a gruesome thought, but what did I expect from a Viking Vampire warrior? Plus the sentimental message behind it is very sweet and thoughtful.

"Thank you" I gush as I hold him closer, his lips pressing light kisses to my neck just before Ludwig wanders into the room. I quickly sign all the papers necessary before Eric and I head to the reception ready for us to pay for my hospital stay. The overall price was incredibly expensive as you can imagine, but Eric waved it off as though it was only the price of a cent.

"Your health comes first, Lover, it always will do; I practically have infinite money anyway, so it is hardly a dent in my bank account" he points out; I couldn't help frowning at him. I still hate how he spends so much money on me, but I have learned not to complain or whine about it; after all, he does it for a reason, he likes to show me how much he cares. Eric has always been a doer rather than a speaker. Act now, talk later. That's Eric's motto.

"Are you ready to go see our little Angels?" Eric queries as his hand slides around mine while we walk towards the NICU, this little spark shining in Eric's eyes. He has an idea, he always gets that little spark when he comes up with a great plan in his mind; no need for any metaphors about a light switching on when Eric practically _does_ switch on when something either sinks in, or arises in his mind.

"They should be weighing them today"

"They have grown considerably since they were born; I think they will be within the pound area by now, maybe near the two pound mark if we're very lucky" he notes thoughtfully, that thought alone brought a huge smile to my face.

**AN: The next chapter is going to be filled with goodness, there is going to be family time, party time, surprise time and maybe some lemons ;) I think they are due for some after all, plus Sookie is finally out of the hospital! Now that just leaves us with the twins to get out :D **

**Please show some love as we have just reached chapter 100! Thank you all for helping me get to this stage and I hope you will all enjoy all the upcoming chapters I am going to be bringing to you :D**

**Now, I am going to be very cheeky here and ask that if any of you get any spare time, please can you look into my new E/S story – if you are interested – it is called "Professor Sinful". I would appreciate it greatly, thank you all so much! xx**


	101. Miraculous

**AN: Thank you to casper22, pk22477, erin1705, AlphaSprout, loretta57, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, Heather, Ira77, desireecarbenell, IkeaGoddess, ashmo2000, ncmiss12, njg1rl, TheLadyKT and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and one

**Sookie's POV**

"Mina barn du har både vuxit mycket. Snart kommer du att kunna komma hem med mamma och jag" Eric murmurs to the twins, our little girl moving lightly at Eric's native tongue, my excitement rising as I watch them.

"She responded" I whisper, tears of joy rising in my eyes as I look between Eric and Hope.

"She seems to respond more to Swedish than English, however, it would seem Nikolaus does not share the same enthusiasm. I sometimes wonder if he can even hear me or whether he is just being blissfully ignorant"

"I am sure he can hear, but maybe he doesn't want to respond" I note thoughtfully as I walk over to his incubator, we're just waiting for the maternity nurse to come back with all the equipment she needs.

"Hey there, little man. Daddy tells me you aren't listening to him; don't you think he is being silly?" I giggle lightly, Nikolaus not really moving or responding to it at all. I think for a second, trying to come up with some idea of what I can say or do, just something that will make him respond. I just want to show Eric that he is listening, that he fine and does care.

"Gumman ville vagga och inga barn hade hon; då tog hon in fölungen sin, och lade den i vaggan sin. Vyssa, vyssa, långskånken min, långa ben har du; lefver du till sommaren, blir du lik far din." I sing softly, albeit, probably out of tune, but still sung softly no matter what. Almost as if the God's themselves could see our desperation, Nikolaus flexes one of his hands as he tries to move his little arms, this huge grin appearing on my face as Eric stares at me in amazement.

"You are a marvel, Sookie, not only can you remember a Swedish nursery rhyme and sing it in tune, but you can get a reaction out of our child. You are perfect, Lover. I love you" Eric spins me towards him, his lips pressing to mine lightly in a tender kiss. The nurse walking in just then where she clears her throat lightly, making me blush a bright red colour as we pull away from each other, but not far. Both of our gazes move towards the nurse who smiles at us lightly, I can never remember what her name is, but if I go by on her name tag, I will assume she is called Nurse Lila.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs Northman, I understand that you two will be taking part in helping me and my colleague tend to your children, am I correct?" I prefer our usual maternity nurse; she is so much more casual and has a better friendly atmosphere about her than this woman does.

"Yes" Eric and I announce simultaneously, the nurse just nodding lightly just in time for the twins' usual nurse to walk in. I smile at her, her smiling back at me as she orders Nurse Lila to go and fetch an item that our usual nurse supposedly 'forgot'.

"Right, I will take you through everything we will do. At the second I want to get them weighed up so I can record their weight, I have a feeling that they have gained a lot more weight these last couple of weeks" she grins at us as she goes over to calibrate the scales.

"How much do you think they have gained?" I probe lightly, a smile on my face as I look down at my little boy, I cannot believe he reacted to my singing. I wonder if he would react the same if I sung in English; I guess that is one thing I will have to try at one point. I want to know every little thing that makes my little miracles' respond.

"I would say that they are getting pretty close to 1 pound, if not already within that section, and if they carry on to grow and develop like this, they could be out of this incubator soon. I can already tell their breathing system is getting better, I have tried getting them to breathe on their own, they haven't quite got it, but they've both tried, and that is all that matters. We have been monitoring their heart rates as well, each day they seem to get stronger. We have been keeping a close eye out for any problems that could be long term, as you already know, preemies are very susceptible to developing health problems" she tells us, my heart deflating, I guess Eric and I were wrong in our assumption that they would be near two pounds by now, but what really got to me was the last part. I hate hearing about how our children could develop a health problem; it scares me to no end. I worry every day about whether they will or not. But no matter what happens, I will still love them and I will always care for them no matter what.

"How do you usually get them over to the scales? What with them needing the constant breathing support" I look up at her, I have never witnessed them weighting the twins before, so this is a whole new experience for me and I want to learn everything about it. Maybe one day I will be allowed to weigh them myself, I know it won't be for a while, but you never know.

"It is rather difficult, we need to be careful of how we move them due to their thin skin, and we have to make sure that the tube supplying them with the oxygen stays in place; we also need to be able to deduct any of the unnecessary weight due to the tubes, blankets, things like that, away from the weight that comes up in order for us to get an accurate measurement of them" she notes thoughtfully, making me nod as I look at Eric, his eyes meeting mine.

"Stop worrying, Lover, the twins are going to be fine, they are perfect. They are developing faster than most children like them would. They are growing even more every day, they will be big and strong soon, just you watch. That Vampire gene is really helping them progress" he assures me as he pulls me into his arms, his lips pressing a light kiss to my forehead. I smile up at him before resting my head on his chest as I watch the nurse go about weighing our children, it is a very interesting process, and at one point I saw Hope move her arm lightly, almost as if she was startled over the sudden movement. I couldn't help but wonder why neither of them was crying, but almost as if the nurse could sense this she looks at me.

"They can't cry at this age, they are only at about the equivalent of twenty weeks gestation; so they won't be able to produce any sounds until around about the 28 week mark, maybe more. So give them between six to twelve weeks" she tells me, Eric's arms wrapping around me from behind, his hands resting on my stomach automatically. I look down at my belly to see that I am incredibly out of shape, I mean, I know I was curvy before I got pregnant, but now I have lots of baby fat that I need to work off. I'll have to get Pam to design me an exercise routine and a healthy eating plan, I need to lose this extra weight as soon as possible, especially if I am going to be doing a lot of running around to make sure everything is set up and ready for when the twins are home.

"Well, it seems that they have gained more weight than what we thought they had, they have gained a miraculous amount of weight. Nikolaus is now at one pound two ounces and Hope has only just reach one pound. So Nikolaus, according to my records, has gained another 11.9 ounces – which is absolutely incredible. I have never seen a baby gain such a large amount of weight in just under two weeks, it is truly a miracle. I know you two were hoping for them to be around two pounds each by now, but one step at a time, yeah? On a good note, Hope has gained 9.9 ounces, so they are both on their way to becoming fully developed and able to go home. They are doing far better than most children are who are in a similar situation to them, but I guess we can all thank that Vampire gene for this" she notes, making me and Eric grin at each other.

I feel over the moon to hear how well our children are doing, I mean, 11.9 ounces is outstanding, I cannot believe how well that is. In two weeks he has gained 11.9 ounces, which is like, what, 5.9 ounces a week roughly? Then there is my little girl who has gained 9.9 ounces, I couldn't help feeling really proud of her – of them both really. They are both doing amazingly. These are the times when I am thankful for Eric being a Vampire, if he wasn't a Vampire then our children wouldn't have stood half the chance they did at surviving at such an early gestation age. Thanks to Eric's Vampire gene, and maybe even my Fae gene, they have made wonderful progress. I'm just so overjoyed about it I genuinely feel like crying, but happy tears. Always happy tears. They're doing so well.

"Oh, Lover" Eric holds me close as I begin to sob lightly, I can't help it, I'm just so happy that they are doing great. At this rate they'll be home sooner than anyone expected.

"They're happy tears" I assure him with a smile as I look up at him, Eric giving me a smile back before he leans down and kisses me softly, that Nurse Lila finally returning, although, what has taken her so long is beyond me.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long, I couldn't find this anywhere" she apologises, our nurse just giving us a look that tells us everything we need to know. It was her plan all along. That new nurse must annoy her to no end as well.

"Lover, we should probably get ready to go; visiting hours are about to come to an end as well, but we can come back tomorrow night, or, if you cannot wait that long, I can have Sam bring you down in the morning"

"No, I can wait until you wake up, anyway," I take his hand in mine "I have a lot of things I need to be doing, I'll probably need to go shopping, clean through the house, make plans ready for when the twins are ready to come home. It shouldn't be too long at this rate" I grin at him, Eric agreeing before he looks at the boxes placed on the side, the ones containing mine and his outfits. I cannot wait for this party, it will be nice to have a little social gathering and have a good time. That will be the perfect ending to what seems to be a very positive day. It all just seems so perfect to me. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Bye, bye, mommy's little Angels. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you" I whisper to my children as I smile down at them, Eric's arm wrapping around my shoulders where he kisses my cheek softly.

"Come on, we better get going before you break down crying again" he tugs me along towards the exit where he picks up the boxes, me taking a couple off of him before he drops them all. I know the chances of him dropping any are next to nothing – considering he is a Vampire – but I still feel better if I help to carry them. He leads me down the hall and into an empty room.

"The hospital said we could use this room to get changed in" he informs me as we place the boxes down on the bed in the room. I open the lid on one of my boxes to find the most beautiful dress in there.

The dress is a high quality elegant beaded blue dress with spaghetti straps. I gently pull the dress further out of the box where I can see that the torso area is fitted and body hugging, I can also feel that the dress is made out of tulle material and there is no train.

"Can I try it on?" I look at Eric excitedly, him grinning at me as he nods, him sitting on the bed. I can see someone is excited to see me try on this dress, but I think he just wants to watch me get changed. Eric always has been a horny man, something I have always admired about him. He always makes me feel so beautiful and sexy, even when I do feel fat and unattractive. I really do love him.

**AN: Okay, so I didn't quite get the party in this chapter, but I will definitely get it in the next chapter, that much I do know. Also, for those of you who are interested in seeing what Sookie's dress looks like before the next chapter, here is the link to it:**

**http:/www(dot)dressokay(dot)com/high-quality-onepiece-elegant-discount-beaded-spaghetti-straps-natural-waist-green-evening-gowns-nv005-p-7056(dot)html**

**Translations:**

"Mina barn du har både vuxit mycket. Snart kommer du att kunna komma hem med mamma och jag" means "My children, you have both grown very much. Soon you will be able to come home with mommy and I"

**And here is the link to both the Swedish song Sookie sung and the lyrics of it in English:**

**http:/www(dot)mamalisa(dot)com/?t=es&p=3082&c=86**


	102. Caring

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, ljhjelm49, mindy781, TheLadyKT, IkeaGoddess, desireecarbenell and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and two

**Eric's POV**

"You look stunning, Lover" I murmur honestly as I take in her form after she has finished getting ready; she truly does look beautiful. I have never seen anything so beautiful and amazing in my life. She looks so sexy and gorgeous.

"I don't feel very stunning, I feel a bit fat in this. It hugs my body and I still have the baby fat…" she trails off, I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I stand up and stride over to her. I pull her into my arms where I kiss her deeply, showing her how sexy I think she is dressed in that outfit.

"You are sexy no matter what size you are, Sookie, a bit of baby fat is nothing to be ashamed of. Every woman who has a child, or children, has it; it is natural and you have always been natural" I run my fingers through her hair as I kiss her lightly again.

"Are you ready to leave, Lover?" I got dressed at the same time as Sookie did; I watched her strip down, but in order to prevent myself from pouncing on her I had to distract my hands, which meant that I got myself changed while she got dressed. I have chosen to go with a pair of my best black jeans and a dark blue open collar shirt. I am dressed both casual and smart.

"Yes, thank you for this, Eric" she smiles at me sweetly as I wrap my hand around hers before leading her out of the room and down the corridor, heading towards the exit of the hospital. I cannot wait to get her to the party; there is more to the party than I originally let on. It is a party to help restart business, but it is also partially for Sookie. I want to welcome her back home; she has been stuck in this hospital for far too long, so having her back home again has brought this elated feeling out within me.

I help her into my Corvette where I plug her seatbelt in for her; just as I am pulling back I kiss her softly, my hand cupping her cheek lightly.

"Are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Eric, really" she assures me with a small, sweet smile. I nod before kissing her cheek and pulling out of the car where I shut her door and head around to my side of the car. I cannot wait to get her to this party, Pam has informed me that she, along with a couple of others, have gotten Sookie some welcome home gifts. I have one, well, more than one for her, but she will not be receiving them until we get back home. They are personal gifts that should not be shared in front of people.

After taking off from the hospital I drive at a reasonable speed, I am not going as fast as I usually would, but I am not going slow either. I am going at just the right speed in my opinion, I am going fast enough that I am still feeling some exhilaration from the ride, but I am going slowly enough that it doesn't freak, stress or scare Sookie. The last thing we need is for her to stress out over the speed I am driving, she already has enough to worry about. My driving abilities and driving preferences shouldn't be one of them. The second we get to Fangtasia I park in my usual parking place around the back of the club, where I climb out of my car and rush round to Sookie's side of the car where I help her out. She graces me with a beautiful smile before she steps into my arms, wrapping her own arms around me in a tight hug. I smile to myself as I hold her with one arm, my spare hand locking the car.

I kiss her soft lips, a small grin on my face. Just as we pull apart from each other I place a light kiss on her nose, causing her to giggle as my hand wraps around hers.

"Come on, beautiful, let's go inside and have a good time. God knows you deserve a night of fun" I stroke her cheek softly before guiding her inside of Fangtasia and into the bar area where Pam instantly zeros in on her.

"About time you got here, the games were about to begin"

"What games?" Sookie stares at Pam with confusion; I give Pam a look, one that tells her that Sookie is still unaware of our plans for her.

Pam gives me a simple nod before hooking her arm through Sookie's where she guides her off, leaving me there chuckling as I watch Pam bombard Sookie with gossip. I shake my head, a smile on my lips, as I head over to the bar where I get a blood for me and some cherry juice for Sookie. She has recently expressed her opinion that orange juice and water have become boring to her taste sense, so I thought this would lighten things up a bit. I would get her some form of alcohol, but according to Ludwig Sookie will be breastfeeding the twins when they are big enough, or at least pumping the milk out and giving it to them in a bottle, so alcohol is a big no-no.

Apparently if the mother consumes alcohol, a certain percentage of that alcohol goes into the breast milk. So when the baby takes in the breast milk, they take in some of the alcohol as well and because they still have a barely there immune system, they could easily damage their liver because the liver wouldn't be able to process the alcohol. I have also read somewhere that it causes the baby to also have short periods of sleep as well. It would seem if the mother even drinks an ounce of alcohol, it could have great effects on the child. I don't want us to take that risk, even if she won't be breast feeding for a few weeks, maybe months. After collecting the drinks I head over to Sookie and Pam. I pass Sookie her drink, her thanking me as she smiles at me sweetly.

"What mischief are you drilling into my Lover's mind?" I cock an eyebrow at Pam, causing her to grin at me mischievously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Pam, stop it. She was just filling me in on everything I have missed. It seems I've really missed a lot while being in the hospital" Sookie frowns, I hate seeing her so upset over this, but I plan on helping her by making up for lost time. I will take her out on dates, we will finish off the baby shopping and we will buy that family car, then we will soon have our children home with us. In fact, we still need to talk about where we would like our family home to be. I know we are happy in our current house, but I have had the odd stray thought about us living in Sweden, but of course I need to talk to Sookie about it. If she thinks it is a bad idea, then I will just buy a holiday home over there.

But hopefully she will think it is a great idea and we will be able to move over there and be a family in my home land, the land in which I grew up in. I have not been to my actual home since I was turned, the actual site it was on probably no longer exists anymore. It is probably filled with houses by now, which isn't too much of a problem, but I wish I could have preserved the land on which my family was based around. It would have been nice to live in the same area in which I used to live as a human; it sometimes makes me wonder about my past family and how they lived after I left. I was not allowed to see them or check up on them, I was not even allowed to know anything about them. Back then it was a painful experience, I loved my children dearly, it was just unfortunate that I could not spend much time with them. I had grown to care for my wife, but love was never a factor, not really. Plus my wife had died before I was turned; I had left my children to fend for themselves, and that thought alone destroys me.

But with Sookie it is all different, I am in love with her, I could not imagine my life without her. Then there are our two beautiful children, they mean the world to me. I plan on giving them the life they deserve, the love and attention they need and I plan on making sure they never go without anything they need. Especially me. I will be there for them every step of the way. This is my true family, the family that means the world to me. The family that I would die trying to save; the family that I would happily die caring for, they are my everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Sookie probes as she looks at me carefully, she can sense my feelings and can probably tell what I am thinking.

In fact, I wonder whether she can hear my thoughts or not, we were able to communicate through our thoughts when she was almost kidnapped, it feels like eternity since that happened. But since that day I have seen no signs of that skill taking place again, I wonder what the key was to making it happen. I want that communication back, not only does it help me to remain in contact with my Lover, but it also works so that she can contact me if she is in danger and we can also have private chats. So if we were to ever be in a discussion with someone over something important, we would be able to contemplate our decision based on what we discuss through our thoughts. It would be a very useful skill to have if we can rekindle it again.

"Just about our family" I assure her, Sookie giving me a look that tells me she doesn't quite believe me, but she does not push the subject.

"Eric, are you sure you're okay?" all I do is smile at her as I pull her into my arms where I place a light kiss on the top of her head.

"I am fine, Lover, I am just thinking about us, like I said. You mean the world to me, Sookie, and just the thought that I could have lost you…it haunts me every day. I should have done more to protect you; I should never have left you alone. I will never do that again, Sookie, I promise to be by your side no matter what; my job is to love and protect you, something I will cherish and fulfil every single day for the rest of our lives. You and our children, even Meekus" I chuckle, Sookie giggling lightly just as we hear a playful bark.

Sookie gasps excitedly as she spins around, her eyes meeting Meekus' as he sprints over to her where he jumps at her, Sookie having to stumble back a step due to how big he has gotten. He really has grown; I would say he is almost fully grown now.

"Meekus! You didn't tell me he was going to be here" Sookie looks up at me with a glint of happiness in her eyes, it has been a long time since I saw that glint, but my God now that I do see it, I realise how much I have missed it and how glad I am to finally see it back in her eyes again. I am just glad she is finally happy again.

"That's because this is a surprise welcome home party as well" I inform her just as all of her friends and what is left of her family, appear out of the crowds to come over and see her.

"Thank you" she throws her arms around me in a tight hug, all I do is smile at her as I lean down and kiss her softly.

"You're very welcome, Lover" I think I will save all these thoughts and questions in my mind for tomorrow; we can spend tomorrow discussing all the little details like that. But right now, I want to celebrate my Lover leaving the hospital, and one day soon I will hopefully be able to do this for our children.

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter is so late, but you finally got it and I hope it has filled your cravings for now. I promise I will try to get back on the ball with my updates and I will make the next chapter extra-long to make up for my lack of updating. I hope you all enjoyed this pretty laidback chapter; you have to admit it is a nice way to calm the plot down for now. However, I do promise that the next chapter will be extra exciting with dancing, surprises, sweet chats and lemons! So I hope you will all look forward to that xx**


	103. Surprise

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, orchocolatecovrd, VixensLair, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, mindy781, ashmo2000, AlphaSprout, TheLadyKT, IkeaGoddess and Rossi's Lil Devil for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and three

**Sookie's POV**

Eric and I have spent the last hour at Fangtasia, just enjoying ourselves as we watch everyone enjoy themselves, many people coming up to see how I am and how the twins are doing. Normally I would be up there dancing and having fun with them, but I still feel a little too tired to be up and active like that. Not to mention I am still a little bit sore where I had those stitches. I know my wound has almost healed, but that doesn't mean the soreness or tenderness is gone. Unfortunately Eric's blood doesn't heal the pain, just the evidence. Currently Eric and I are just sat in his booth, my head resting on his shoulder with his arm around me, his hand gently rubbing my arm soothingly. I look up at him to find him deep in thought; I can almost see his mind racing as it tries to process the thoughts.

"Hey" I nudge his arm, causing him to casually turn his head to look at me where he cocks an eyebrow at me, his hand moving to rest around my waist and on my stomach.

"Yes?" he probes as he leans down and kisses my cheek softly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I offer, Eric shaking his head.

"Thank you, Lover, but really, I am fine. I was just thinking"

"If you're sure…" I trail off, knowing full well there is more to this story than he is trying to let on. I know he is hiding something, but I don't know what and I don't want to go all out and accuse him. It would just be unfair, and, anyway, I could be wrong.

"How are you feeling, Lover?" Eric whispers in my ear, his lips caressing my neck softly, causing me to moan lightly. I love it when he is intimate like this, that kiss tells me many things. The softness and tenderness of it shows me how much he loves me and cares for me, then on the flip side it hints to me that my big badass Vampire is ready for a bit of canoodling.

"Tired, sore, tender…but alongside that I am feeling very…very…very…" I kiss his neck each time I say 'very' in order to emphasise my point "horny" I murmur in his ear, causing him to growl as he forcefully brings his lips to mine where his kiss turns hungry. His lips turning against mine like a machine. I love how he kisses me.

"You are too much sometimes, Sookie" he breathes against my lips before kissing me again, just for us to be interrupted by Pam clearing her throat. I couldn't help groaning aloud as I pull away from Eric; feeling rather annoyed myself that she would interrupt our intimate moment.

"We've all gotten you something special, Sookie, you know, as part of your home coming" Pam informs me, making me give her an odd look. She knows I hate it when people buy me presents; it always makes me feel so bad. I don't know why, it just does.

"Eric, do you want to give her your present?" Pam pushes Eric, making him nod slowly.

"Lover, I have gotten you more than just one present. But you shall only receive one here, the others I believe you need to receive in a private place, just you and me" Eric tells me, making me blush a light red colour. Of course my mind would go straight to love making, or something along those lines, but let's face it, it is Eric. Love making is just something we both enjoy, it isn't the only thing we do together, in fact, the majority of the time we just cuddle and talk, but when we do make love…My God, it rocks my world to no end. I watch as he nods to Pam who passes him a box over, the box is about a median size, it's about the average size of a box you would buy a toy in.

I gently take it out of his hands where I sit it on my thigh, my hands tugging the lid off where I smile like the Cheshire cat to myself when I spot the items within the box. He remembered. I lift up the pure white knitting needle where I place them on the table, my eyes admiring the many different colours of wool within the box. There are several different colours in the box; the main ones that caught my attention were blue, pink, cream and red. There is even a multi-coloured ball of wool, like the ones you would use if you were making a colourful scarf. There is even a spare set of knitting needles, except these ones are a sleek black colour.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to knit a blanket for our children, I was unsure of what colours you would want, so I got one of everything they had in stock. I even ordered a couple of other colours that will be delivered to our home" I couldn't help grinning like a mad woman as I try to suppress the tears, I don't know why I feel like crying, but I get the feeling these are years of happiness. He remembered, he bought me them, and because I'm making these for our children just adds so much more emotional meaning to it all.

"Oh, Lover, please don't cry" Eric tries to soothe me as he holds me closer, only causing my tears to be released. If he hadn't of said that I might have been able to avoid them.

"I love you" I smile up at him, Eric smiling back as he kisses me softly.

"I love you, too" he assures me, his hand cupping my cheek where he wipes away my few stray tears with his thumb.

"Oh, God, why is there so much emotion in this room? I swear to God you are always crying lately, now stop it, I got you a great surprise" Pam announces, making me giggle lightly as my tears begin to recede. Trust Pam to casually move the topics along, but then again Pam has never felt comfortable with crying people, especially when the crying person is me.

"Oh, Pam, you didn't have to"

"I know I didn't _have_ to, Sookie" Pam rolls her eyes as she passes me a small box. I give her a peculiar look before tearing the lid off of the box, my eyes widening at what is inside. I pull out all of the receipts that are placed within the little present, my eyes scanning through all of them. Pam has literally just gone out and bought every single thing we could possibly ever need for the twins. She has bought us a twin buggy, a changing unit, loads of clothes for both genders for our twins; she has bought diapers, baby wipes, baby soap and shampoo, Johnson baby oil, several photo frames, a bottle steriliser, bottles, a breast pump and so much more. I couldn't help placing my hand over my mouth as I try to hide back the gasp and tears; I cannot believe she went through all of this to provide Eric and me with everything we could possibly need for the twins.

"Thank you, Pam. I know they won't be able to use _any_ of these until they are much bigger, but the thought behind all of this means the world to me. Thank you so much" I get up and hug her tight, Pam patting my back awkwardly before I pull away and smile at her, my cheerful smile meeting Eric's small smile. He is filled with mixed emotions from what I can see. I feel around the bond where I can feel that he feels disappointed in himself.

"Thank you again, Pam. But can you excuse me please?" I thank her again before I grab Eric's hand and guide him towards his office. The second we get in there I shut the door and stare at him, waiting for him to answer my unspoken question. I know he knows what my question is.

"I just feel like I should have been the one to buy everything we need for the twins, I was going to as well. But it would seem Pamela beat me to it" he sighs as he wanders over to his office chair where he collapses down onto it. I walk back over to him where I climb onto his lap so that I am straddling him; I press my lips to his in a soft, tender kiss.

"Eric, it doesn't matter who bought what. All that matters is that we are prepared for them to come home with us one day soon, anyway, the only thing I could want from you is your undying love for both me and our children, and I already know I have that from you" I assure him, Eric smiling lightly before he pulls me in for a deep kiss, his tongue sliding across my lower lip as he pulls me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss deepens, our tongues locking together as I feel his large member begin to poke me. I think someone needs a little attention.

"Let's go home" I kiss down his neck as I rock twice against his bulge to emphasise my need for us to go home and have him in me right now. He hurriedly nods as we stand up and head out of his office and into the bar area where we say goodbye to everyone, after all, it would only be rude to not say goodbye after all the effort they have been through to organise this party. Not to mention attend it. After saying goodbye to them all, Eric and I rush out of Fangtasia with my presents from everyone where we jump into the car and rush back home at full speed.

I usually hate it when Eric drives fast, but when I am feeling all flustered and horny, I kind of need him right now so I am happy to tolerate the speed. The only thing we didn't have to worry about was Meekus, Sam offered to take care of him for one more night and drop him round tomorrow morning for me. I was happy for that to happen because the last thing Eric and I need is Meekus being a cock block. I need Eric, so anything that could distract us must be removed for tonight. When we get home Eric quickly jumps out of the car and rushes to my side of the car to help me out, once I am out he picks me up into his arms, his lips pressing to mine before he uses his Vampire speed to run us inside of the house, after he has locked the car, of course.

The second we get into the bedroom Eric lays me down on the bed, his lips still pressing light feathery kisses all over my face and neck.

"I love you" he murmurs against my lips as his hand makes work of the zip on my dress.

"I love you, too" I pant, my fingers working at overdrive as I try to undo every single button on his shirt, needing to get him naked as soon as I can. I really need him inside of me. It feels like forever since we were last intimate in such a close way like this. Soon enough we are both naked and Eric is on top of me, him supporting his weight on his forearms as he carries on kissing me, our tongues in a heated battle for dominancy as Eric rubs his cock up and down my pussy, making sure not to enter me at any point.

"Please" I whimper in a begging tone, my hands gripping his shoulders as I lock my legs around his waist, trying to guide him into me. He soon gives in to my needs as he pushes into me, causing me to gasp and moan out in victory; his thick, long cock feeling like heaven inside of me. He is so filling; he makes me feel so complete in so many different ways.

"Fuck, Sookie, you are so wet" Eric groans as he begins to move in and out of me slowly, it has been so long since we made love in the missionary position. Due to the pregnancy I had to be on top, or Eric had to take me from behind, but now…now we can just go back to the general ways of making love. Sure, I enjoyed the new sex positions, but I prefer the classic ones like this. It allows me to hold Eric, kiss him, lock my legs around his waist; it also allows him more control of how he thrusts into me. Not to mention he has better access to my breasts.

Speaking of more access, he kisses his way down my neck and over my collarbone all the way down towards my breast where he kisses each one in turn. His mouth finally settling for sucking on my right nipple, causing me to hiss out. My breasts still feel very tender, plus they are full of milk that has been developing. I can only imagine what Eric will do with any breast milk that comes out. I shove that thought to the side when I feel Eric push all the way into me, making me yelp out his name; he has not been that deep into me in a long time. He halts his thrusting so that he can give me a worried look, making me shake my head at him as I swivel my hips, trying to get him to move again. My attempts are futile as all Eric does is cock an eyebrow at me.

"You haven't been that deep in me for a long time, it was just a shock" I assure him, Eric frowning before he nods, his lips pressing to mine softly as he begins to move in and out of me again, this time his actions are much gentler. He is still going deep into me, his cock moving in and out of me fast, but he is doing it in a much gentler manner which helps to avoid any more pains or shocks for me. He moves his hand down my body where he rubs my clit in firm circles using his thumb, the contact causing me to arch my back as I cry out his name.

"Eric, harder, please" I beg him, Eric nodding as he begins to thrust harder into me, the roughness finally re-entering our love making.

I abruptly roll us over so that I am on top, my hips rocking against his at full speed, I know I said I enjoyed missionary, but when you get to the point of where you are balancing on the edge and you are all flustered, you need to be able to go at a speed and roughness you want to be at. Right now I want to be humping Eric super-fast with a lot of roughness; it just helps to add to the excitement of our love making session. Eric fondles with my breasts his thumbs rubbing my nipples as I ride him, his cock sliding in and out of my wet pussy with complete ease. He feels so good, so right.

"I'm so close" I moan, causing Eric to abandon my breasts and grip my hips fearfully as he begins to thrust up into me at inhuman speeds, each thrust becoming harder and more rough than the last until I finally reach my end where I scream out Eric's name, him roaring out mine as he explodes inside of me.

I carry on to just gently rock against him until we have both come down from our highs, once that has happened I collapse down beside him, Eric pulling me into his arms where I curl into his side. He brushes a few damp stray hair strands from my face before he leans down and kisses me softly.

"You cease to amaze me, Sookie. You are perfect for me; I am so thankful I found you, bonded to you and made you my wife and mother of my children. I promise to never let you go" he promises me, this elated feeling rising inside of me.

"Good, because I don't plan on ever letting you let me go. I will cling on to you for dear life if I have to" I giggle, Eric chuckling lightly as he rubs soothing circles on my lower back.

You would think I would feel reluctant to show Eric my body, what with my swollen breasts, my stretch marks and my left over baby fat. But I don't care. Eric loves me for me, no matter how I look. The stretch marks from carrying the twins around will fade away, I will lose the baby fat easily and my breasts will eventually go back to their normal size. But for now I think Eric is very happy with their current new size.

"I had a surprise for you, but I think I may leave it for tomorrow now"

"What? Why?" I demand, my gaze meeting his teasing one.

"Because I love to leave you thinking about what my surprise is. I promise to show you the main surprise tomorrow, but if you truly want one of the other presents I bought you, it is under the bed in a box. We are a bit late using it, but I guess we could save it for next time" he smirks, making me blush as I roll to the side of the bed where I reach under it and feel for a box.

The second I find it I grab it with both hands and pull it up so that it is sat on the bed with us; I give Eric a questioning look before I take the lid off of the box, my hand pushing away the light purple tissue purple where I was greeted by the sight of a silky red night gown. I gently pull it out where I see that it is a short and sexy one with netting that is placed only on the waist. I look back into the box to see that there is also a red G-string that matches the night gown. I couldn't help blushing a deep red colour.

"You told me you felt unsexy and insecure with your current figure, I thought this would help to soothe your fears. Just remember that you will always be sexy to me" he kisses me again, that kiss holding so much emotion. I cannot wait to see what his other surprise is. I love Eric's surprises.

**AN: So, what do we all think this little surprise will be? I hope this chapter will suffice until my next update – which should hopefully be soon – and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter xx**


	104. Conflicting Feelings

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, mindy781, Tynee23, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, IkeaGoddess and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and four

**Sookie's POV**

When I wake up I am greeted by the shining sun rays seeping through the wooden shutter blinds in the room, the birds are chirping away like they would in some fairy tale. But of course my life is far from a fairy tale. I am married to a Vampire, have children with a Vampire and I have suffered more than any character in a fairy tale ever has. The only bit about my world that even resembles a fairy tale is the fact that I am actually part Fairy. Something that still seems foreign even to my own ears, I always knew I was different, but a Fairy? I never could have thought of that. Sure, when I was a little girl I wanted to be a Fairy, I used to pretend to be, little did I know I was actually a Fairy Princess…

But along with that, I have always wondered about my great grandfather, the one who left me that letter telling me I was a Fairy Princess, I couldn't help but wonder. I would love to meet him, get to know my secret side of the family. I don't have much family left, Jason is my only direct family and now I have Eric and the twins, but still…It would be nice to get to know the man who fathered my grandfather. I would love to meet my real grandfather in fact, I grew up with the man who I believed to be my grandfather, but turns out he isn't. I guess I just want to learn more about my heritage. In fact, I wonder if Jason knows anything about our heritage. I would love to tell him, but I don't want to just in case it angers my great grandfather, he may not want Jason to know for all I know.

Just then there is a knock at the door, causing me to shake that thought from my mind as I climb out of the bed, my eyes looking to the empty space beside where I was sleeping. Eric obviously had to abandon me during the night, considering that we were in the light room rather than his dark room. I sigh as I quickly pull on some clean panties and fasten a bra on before pulling on one of Eric's oversized Fangtasia shirts and my pyjama shorts. With that I hurriedly head downstairs and towards the door, just in time for another loud knock to go off. I open the door where I am suddenly pounced on by Meekus who tackles me to the floor, the next thing I know I am on the floor on my back with Meekus on top of me as he licks all over my face. All I can do is giggle as I fuss him up.

"Come here you daft thing" Sam grabs Meekus' collar where he pulls him off of me, leaving me laughing as I sit back up again, Sam shaking his head as he helps me back up.

"You okay, Sook?" he double checks, making me nod as I carry on giggling.

"I've missed you, too, big guy" I crouch down and ruffle his fur, Meekus wagging his tail like mad as he tries to get back to me again. All I do is kiss his nuzzle before standing up, giving Sam the okay to let him go.

"There's din dins and water in the kitchen" I point towards the kitchen, Meekus carrying on to wag his tail as he sprints to the kitchen, leaving me and Sam laughing after him.

"Do you have time for a drink?"

"I always have time for a drink" Sam assures me as he steps inside the house, with my permission of course, making me shake my head with a small laugh as I shut the door. I have missed Sam.

"Thank you for taking care of Meekus for so long for us, I feel really bad. It's like we just dumped Meekus on you, I feel like we took advantage of you and neglected Meekus" I scruff Meekus' head up as I walk passed him in the kitchen, Sam following in behind me.

"Nah, no worries about it. I enjoyed it, it's been nice being able to play around with another dog" I get what he meant by that.

On full moons he had to turn into a dog as part of his shape shifter gene, well, he didn't _have_ to be a dog but he always seemed to prefer that form. A border collie dog form if I was to be specific. It must have been lonely for him not really having a pack or friend he could hang around with, but having Meekus must have gave him some sense of friendship and not being alone. I am glad I asked Sam to care for Meekus; it seems the two are almost like inseparable brothers.

"You can care for him whenever you want, or when you have to transform you can come stay over here. I don't mind" I assure him with a smile as I head to the fridge, after putting the kettle on. Of course I am not allowed any caffeine, so I will be enjoying some apple and blackberry juice while Sam gets to have the delicious thickness of a warm coffee. I must admit I am fairly jealous of him. I do miss my caffeine.

When I open the fridge I am greeted with a four pack of Fosters beer with a note sat on the top of it; I pick it up cautiously, but the second I see it is written in Eric's scrawled handwriting I calm down.

_To my beloved Sookie,_

_ I see you have found the beer hidden within the depths of our fridge. I bought this beer for you to offer to Sam as a thank you gift, I know he has worked hard on caring for our dear Meekus. I hope this helps to suffice for now, but if you feel he deserves more, then please just tell me or feel free to go about and sort it out yourself. After all, you do know the man better than I._

_Lots of love from your beloved Viking Vampire, Eric x_

I couldn't help grinning to myself at his sweet words as I pull the Fosters out of the fridge, I must admit I giggled a bit at the '_depths of our fridge_' bit of Eric's sweet note; our fridge isn't exactly full, it is rather empty right now. However, there is enough to fix up a couple of sandwiches if I so chose to.

"Sam, Eric and I thought you deserved a little something for all the hard work you put in for caring for our Meekus, he isn't your responsibility and we both feel bad that we dropped him on you like that. So to say thank you we bought you some beer" I pass him the Fosters, Sam shaking his head as he tries to pass it back, telling me that it isn't necessary to reward him.

"Really, Sook, it's fine. I don't mind. I enjoyed it; you don't need to reward me for it. It was my pleasure, really" he tries to assure me, but all I do is pass it to him before I step back so that he can't pass it back to me. He is going to that beer whether he wants to or not.

"Now you listen here, Sam, you will take that beer home with you and enjoy it. It's just a little something; it isn't like I am giving you something huge. But, along with that, I would enjoy it if you would join Eric and me for dinner one day this week. In fact, you can bring anyone you want along, as well" I tell him with a nod of my head, almost as if I had made some grand decision that would change the future of the world.

"Sook, really, you and Eric don't have to do any of this for me. It was nothing"

"It was everything. Sam, you have been like a saviour to Eric and I, when we weren't there to care for our little guy you were there to pick up the reins and keep things running. Without you and Pam we would have struggled to no end. You offered to care for Meekus during our honeymoon, and then took over looking after him when we had to go off to New Orleans, and then there was the whole hospital situation. You have been amazing, Sam, it is the least you deserve. Now stop being so modest" I warn him, Sam chuckling as he agrees to my offer. About time he saw it my way.

**Eric's POV**

"Lover?" I call out as I come up into the living room, I am rather alarmed as to where she could possibly be, I can hear slight hints of her in the house, but I cannot locate her, nor can I really feel her through the bond. I am getting slight drifts every here and there, but overall I am feeling very alarmed. But there is no chance she could have left the house, she knows she needs to rest for the next week or so, not only that but she knows I have a surprise to show her. She would never disappear without saying something, or leaving some hint as to where she could have gone; she never wants to upset or disappoint me. Just then I hear crying, my concern and alarm increasing intensely as I use my Vampire speed to rush up the stairs and into one of the rooms where I find Sookie sat in the middle of the room crying.

I quickly rush to her, not really noticing which room we were in, where I sit down beside her and pull her onto my lap, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I kiss her cheek softly.

"Hey, shhh, what is wrong, Lover? Why are you crying?" I wipe at her tears, feeling absolutely flabbergasted at how upset and worked up she has gotten herself. I don't even know what could have possibly got her into such a state like this.

"The…the room" she sobs, this mixed emotion pouring through the expression on her face. Maybe they are happy tears, not sad ones. I look up where I allow my eyes to take in the room, this huge grin breaking out on my face. It is the room containing the surprise I had done for my Sookie.

"Do you like it?" I murmur, my eyes taking in the room that I had sorted out and built up ready for when Sookie returned home from the hospital. Seeing how much it pained Sookie to leave our children at the hospital broke my heart, so I set out to build this NICU room ready for when she finally arrived home. This way we can transport the twins over here and have them within the house with us, our family all under the same roof.

"Eric…I…I don't know what to feel!" she bursts out, even more tears escalading out of her as she curls into my chest, each of her sobs feeling like a stab to my heart as my grin falls off of my face. It would seem that my Lover doesn't like the room I worked so hard on, I thought she would love it; I did this for not only her, but for us as a family. I didn't want her to hurt any more than she had to.

"What do you mean you don't know what to feel?" I keep my voice low and soft; the last thing my Sookie needs is to have me yelling at her. I need to try to calm and soothe her, not work her up even more. I detest seeing her so upset as it is.

"I mean exactly that; I don't know what to feel. I feel happy, but then there are all these horrible nasty evil negative feelings attacking me as well. I feel concerned, unsure, upset, worried, guilty, I feel like I am not ready for any of this. I'm not ready" she shakes her head, this feeling of disappointment rising in me.

My Lover is having many conflicting feelings; I think this is the time for a calm and soothing conversation. Maybe she will feel better about the situation after we have talked about it, I genuinely cannot get my head around why she is feeling more negative feelings than positive. Then there is this about her not being ready. What is she not ready for? Being a mother? Having the children with us? Being a full time carer? Being a family? Those are the only reasons I can think of because that is all this room is doing, it is helping us become a full family, it is allowing us to come together as a family and be there for each other. Does she not want that? Surely that cannot be the case; she is always talking about how she wants that. Then what? What is conflicting her so much?

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So, Sookie is having some negative thoughts, she is obviously very over whelmed wouldn't you agree? But luckily Eric is there to calm her. I am sure you can all guess that the next chapter will be a nice calm talk and maybe a trip to see the twins. The next chapter is definitely going to be serious with their talks. I think the parenthood fears may be setting in…we shall have to see. Thank you all for reading and I will try and get the next chapter to you as soon as I can :D xx**


	105. Soothing

**AN: Thank you to Everly, mindy781, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, ashmo2000 and IkeaGoddess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and five

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, I know you are feeling conflicted right now, but I need you to think about this and explain it to me. I cannot help or support you if I do not understand what is wrong. I know you are feeling very…muddled about all of this, I can feel your emotions radiating through the bond." I murmur to her, my arms are wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to my body as she sobs quietly to herself. I can tell that she hates herself for how she feels; the bond is telling me just how much she dislikes these feelings she has. She wants to feel positive about this, but she can't. She is struggling.

"I…I don't know where to start." she mumbles, her emotions over whelming her. I rub her back soothingly, trying to show her that she can take her time, we are in no rush.

"From the beginning is always the best way, I believe." I note thoughtfully, Sookie's head resting against my chest as her sobs die down to just soft hiccups and small sniffles.

"I appreciate the gesture, I love it. I want our children to be home with us, it would be a dream come true, I would love to have them here where I can see and care for them all day every day. It would make my life complete to have them with us, so that we can be a proper family…"

"But?" I probe her, knowing there is a hell of a lot more to this than she is making out.

"I'm worried I'm not ready, I'm still getting used to the whole _mother_ title. I mean, not too long ago we were on our honeymoon not expecting the arrival of the twins for a few months yet, then here they are. Miles too early, they are preemies and both require a lot of care. I worry I won't be able to give them that. I know you will be with me every step of the way and I know you will help and love them as well, but that doesn't soothe my fears for some reason…"

"Lover, it is natural for all mothers to feel like this at one stage or another. Having a child, or in our case, children, is a huge responsibility and we hardly planned them. We didn't even realise having a child was even possible until it happened, at the second you are behind in your emotions. Most mothers have that fear between the middle and the end of their pregnancy, but there are the rare few that do have fears after giving birth. Those mothers tend to develop postnatal depression, or the 'baby blues' as it is also referred to as."

"Are you saying I have depression?" Sookie pulls back from me, her accusation sending a shiver down my spine almost. I do not enjoy such a penetrating and demanding stare from my Lover, but then again I have provoked her, I did insinuate the depression.

"No, Sookie, I am not saying you have it, I am saying you _could_ develop it which is why you are feeling so down and upset about our children coming home to us"

"But…I…" the tears begin to well back in her eyes, a sigh leaving my lips. I genuinely cannot cope with such rapid mood changes; I do not even understand why her hormones are still raging. She is no longer pregnant and it has been a while since the twins were born. But I am sure I read somewhere that it could take up to year after birth for her hormones to settles back down into place, I don't know if either of us can last that long…

"Do not cry, Lover. It is okay, what you feel is natural. The twins were not due to join us until next week anyway, so you can have the week to calm down and think about. We will talk more of it next week before I give the final arrangement for them to be moved here, I need you to be with me on this one hundred percent. If there is anything you need or want to sort out, just ask me and we can deal with it together. I promise." I run my thumb across her cheek, wiping away the stray few silent tears that had escaped. I really do hate seeing my Lover so confused and conflicted.

"Okay, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just threw all your hard work back in your face, all because I'm scared of being a mom to our little miracles…" she sighs, disappointment filling our bond. I don't like her being disappointed in herself, she has done nothing _to be_ disappointed in herself.

"Lover, you have thrown nothing back at me. You have been very brave and positive throughout this experience, it is only natural for you to have some fears…I had my own share of fears through your pregnancy." I inform her, Sookie nodding lightly as she cuddles closer to me, her head resting back on my chest as I hold her.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being so supportive of me, holding me as I sob, assuring me I'm not destroying your idea. I am sorry you know; it is a great idea. I want the twins home with us and what you have done here has allowed us that chance" she looks up at me, her innocent gaze meeting mine.

"They will be home with us soon, I promise" I lean forward and kiss her softly, Sookie's arms wrapping around my neck as she turns around so that she is straddling my lap full on, her pussy rubbing up against my crotch. She is only dressed in her pyjamas, and my god I could rip them off of her very easily. I think I may if she feels up to making love after all of that chat we just had.

I gently lick at her lower lip, almost begging her for access as she rocks demandingly against my crotch, making me groan against her mouth. The second she grants access my tongue dives into the cavern of her mouth where it meets her tongue, our tongues caressing each other's as I pull her closer, allowing her to feel the bulge building in my pants.

"Eric…" she breathes against me lips, her hands running through my hair as she deepens our kiss even more, her legs wrapping tightly around me. God I love this woman.

"Sookie, please tell me I can make love to you. My cock is desperate for your wet pussy" I nibble on her ear lobe, my fangs down and ready to bite into her neck. I need to feed from her this time, I will give her some of my blood in return, but I need her blood. My fangs are aching for her blood.

"I…how can I say no?" she kisses me again, my hands making quick work of the oversized Fangtasia t-shirt she's wearing; the second I have it off and thrown out of the way I go about unclasping her bra. As soon as her bra is gone I attach my mouth to her nipple, Sookie moaning as she holds my head there, my tongue flicking at her nipple as my fangs gently nip at the skin there. Her soft breaths and whimpers only encouraging me further until I can no longer take it anymore, causing me to flip us over so that she is laid on the floor under me, my hands pulling down her pyjama shorts and panties, the material sliding along her smooth legs until I throw them to the side. My gaze travelling down her naked body hungrily.

"Do you want me, Sookie? Would you like me to make love to you?" I kiss her thigh softly, my eyes meeting hers, all she does for answer is splay her legs open as whimpers lightly. I grin to myself as I quickly strip myself naked, my clothes strewed across the floor with Sookie's clothing.

"Tell me what you want, Lover." I kiss my way down her neck, along her collarbone and then down towards her breasts, Sookie moaning as she shifts under me, almost as if she was desperately trying to get me inside of her.

"I don't want anything, Eric," I lift my head up to give her a curious look. How can she not want me? "I _need_ to have your thick cock in my wet pussy. I _need_ you to make love to me. Please." she begs, her legs locking around my waist as she wraps her arms around my neck, her lips attaching to mine in a sweet kiss.

I tease her entrance with my tip before I slowly push into her, giving her plenty of time to adjust to my size. We have barely made love lately, the only other time we had sex was last night, so her pussy needs to get used to me again before I can speed up and just pound her wet pussy like I used to. As I move in and out of her I kiss at her neck, my fangs scraping along her neck lightly.

"Eric, Eric, Eric…" Sookie chants my name to every thrust I make into her, with each pump I go deeper into her, allowing her pussy to get used to my cock again.

"Can I…can I please drink from you?" I almost beg as I slam into her harder, my thrusts increasing in speed and force; it would seem I am approaching my end faster than I expected.

"Yes, please!" she shouts out as she flips us around, surprising me completely as she rides me, her hips moving against mine at full speed. I lift myself up so that I am practically sat up, my hands resting on her hips as I help her move against me, Sookie tilting her head to the side so that she can offer me her neck. My fangs gently press against her skin as she hugs me tight, her pussy moving to just sliding up and down on my hard cock, her nipples rubbing against my chest. I bite into her neck, her sweet warm blood rushing into my mouth. I couldn't help but moan against her neck as I suck on her blood hungrily, it has been so long since I had proper blood straight from the vein, but my God I love this. I have missed this. My Lover's blood has always tasted so nice.

"Oh, god, Eric! I'm so close!" Sookie hisses as she goes back to humping me, it is almost as if she cannot find the right pace for her as she speeds up to the point where I wonder if she is Vampire herself. She is moving against me that fast. I finish up drinking from her, my tongue licking at her wounds before I pull back from her neck where I use my nail to cut my own neck. I offer Sookie my wound, her lips attaching to the cut straight away. The second she begins to drink my blood she meets her end, her screaming out my name as she comes all over my cock, causing me to roar out her name as I come inside of her. My arms holding her closer as we come down from our highs, my wound healing up until it is fully healed, Sookie's head just resting on my chest as she pants. The smell of sex very fresh and strong in the air.

"Thank you." she murmurs through a small yawn. It would seem I have tired my Lover out.

"For what?"

"For making love to me, for soothing me, just for loving me." she pulls back to look at me, her fingertips trailing along my lower lip, causing me to kiss her fingertips lightly.

"I will always love you."

"And I you." she smiles at me softly, her lips pressing to mine in a tender kiss. Her mood changes still baffling me. Not too long ago she was sat here crying, and now we are sat here, after making love, basking in our love for each other. Women do confuse me, but I genuinely could not go about another day without this particular woman being in my life.


	106. Bond Block and Surprises

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, mindy781, ILoveVikings and TheLadyKT for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and five

**Sookie's POV**

"How are they?" I probe the nurse as she walks passed us on her way out of the room, my eyes remaining on the twins despite the fact I am talking to her.

"They are progressing very well; they have, unbelievably, gained another 0.2 ounces in the last three days. I have never seen anything quite like this, it is very remarkable."

"It must be that Vampire trait they have then." I note thoughtfully, my eyes taking in their tiny forms. They are still so small, they still look so fragile. They look as though they would break if I even breathed on them, let alone held them. I guess this is one of the reasons why I am freaking out so much about this. I guess I'm scared I'm going to end up hurting them because of how small and fragile they are.

Just then I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind, Eric's lips pressing a light kiss to my cheek before he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"Sookie, they are doing fine. I know it scares you, worries you, but you will be great to them no matter what; there is nothing to fear, Sookie." Eric tries to assure me as he pulls me closer to his body, the nurse walking out of the room. My attention going back to the tiny children before me. I cannot believe how delicate Nikolaus and Hope look. My poor babies.

"Have you asked Doctor Ludwig about us taking them home?"

"Yes, I have inquired about it. She is not too happy with the decision, but she will semi-support us on it. She is currently drawing up a plan of action that we will need regarding care and prices for nurses, after all, they will need care twenty-four seven." Eric points out, making me nod as I yawn lightly. I really do feel exhausted; Eric has completely worn me out after our love making session earlier.

"When will they get to come home with us though?" I couldn't help how my voice didn't sound as excited about this as what it should have done, I know I should be jumping up and down and screaming for joy that my little angels will be coming home, but I just can't find the enthusiasm. I guess I'm worried that if we brought them home, it would be the wrong decision. After all, they would be better cared for here because the nurses have all the equipment they need, especially if there was ever an emergency with our little babies.

"She said that if they carry on gaining weight at such a rapid pace as they are doing, then we would be able to take them home in the next week or so. She would like them to be about two and a half ounces before they officially leave, she would like them to be of a stable state in her opinion before we take them home. Even though they would be receiving the same care they would gain here."

"One week?" I practically squeak, not quite believing what I am hearing.

"Give or take a few days. Probably give." He informs me, this ounce of worry and panic rising up inside of me. I don't like feeling like this, but I need to hide it. I'm sure this is nothing, I am sure I will feel differently when they are home with us.

I love them so much, I really do; I would die protecting my babies. I just…I just…I don't know…

"Sookie, what are you hiding?" Eric spins me around, his eyes meeting mine as this stern look comes on his face. He seems to be portraying a mixture of emotions, he looks angry, but worried at the same time.

"What do you mean?"

"The bond. That is what I mean. You have blocked it, Sookie, why have you blocked it?" he cocks an eyebrow at me; he seems very frantic right now.

"I…I didn't even realise I had blocked it..." which I hadn't. I didn't realise I had blocked it, I wasn't even thinking about it, yet I have? I quickly get my emotions in check before I slowly unblock the bond, Eric's entire body and expression relaxing as the flow of my feelings rush back to him.

"How did you not realise?"

"I…I don't know." I trail off, Eric's arms wrapping tightly around me as he holds me. I hate having to hide things from him, but I don't want to upset him. For all I know maybe the twins are better off at home with us.

"That is very unusual for the bond to shut off like that without you realising, the only way your feelings can be blocked from me is if you were the one to block off the bond. Maybe…maybe these emotions that are inside of you were so over powering that it caused the bond to shut off. It seems legit." He notes thoughtfully, making me just nod slowly as I go back to looking at our growing children.

**Eric's POV**

"What has gotten you looking so grim?" Pam queries as she saunters into my office, her gaze casually meeting mine as she sits down on the chair opposite my desk. It has been a few days since Sookie and I talked about the children coming home. In these last few days the bond has been fine, there have been no unplanned bond blocks nor have I felt anything worrying from Sookie's side. So she must be feeling much calmer and more assured about the situation at hand. At least, I hope so. But even though the bond is telling me this, I still think she is hiding something from me.

"I am not grim, Pamela, I am thinking about serious business right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it. If I wanted to talk about it I would talk to my bonded." I growl at her, Pamela giving me a look which basically told me she couldn't believe how I had just spoke to her. She always has expected to be treated like a Queen. What she still hasn't realised is that I am her Maker, her _ruler_, she is supposed to listen to me and I will talk to her as and how I want to.

"Fine, you be a jackass. I only came here to tell you that you got a letter, here. Jesus." She rolls her eyes as she stands up, throwing a white envelope at me before she struts out of the room. I shake my head at her as I tear into the envelope, surely this cannot be anything bad, if it was bad they would have contacted me personally, not send a letter.

The second I have released the letter I yank it out, my eyes doing a quick scan of the scrawled writing written across the page. I couldn't help how my eyes widened as I did a double take of the letter. It cannot be. I place the letter down, my mind thinking through everything. I do not think Sookie would be able to cope with this, she is already over whelmed due to the state of our children, and then there is the stress that the twins will be joining us at home where they belong soon. She is already too stressed out and over emotional as it is, I do not think she could cope with this added on top of it all. With a quick shake of my head I get up, folding the paper up where I slide it into my pocket before I head into my bar. I do a quick scan of the club as I make my way to my throne, my eyes taking in everyone.

Sookie mentioned last night that she was spending today with her brother and was not sure when she would return, so I was in high hopes she may have been back by now and just waiting in the bar area for me. But unfortunately she is not here. With a sigh I sit down on my throne, my legs stretched out in front of me as I fiddle with my phone, trying to see if Sookie has left me any messages. At this point in time I am happy for any form of communication from her, I know she is safe and happy, I can feel it in the bond, but I cannot help how much I miss her. A strange and ridiculous concept considering that I will be seeing her soon, it isn't like she has gone away for weeks, but I just cannot help these emotions.

Even until this day I cannot understand how this one woman can make me feel so many emotions, Sookie makes me feel all sorts of things that I have never felt before. But every single day I thank the lord that I met Sookie, she has changed my life for the better. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Eric, phone call for you." Pam tells me as she walks onto the stage, her tossing the phone at me before she drags some desperate fangbanger away that was knelt at the bottom of the stage.

"Yes?" I answer the phone in a bored tone, expecting the call to be something business related.

"Eric, I just got back home and there is someone sat on the couch. I don't know who he is, he looks pretty old, he's dressed weird as well. I'm scared." Sookie whispers in a hushed voice, my hand diving into my pocket where I pull the letter back out again.

He said in this letter that he would not make an appearance until I gave the all clear, and I have certainly not provided any permission for him to just turn up out of nowhere like this.

"Sookie, get out of the house, I will be there soon." I quickly put the phone down, I know there was no point in telling her to leave the house; Niall probably already knows she's there, but if he is at least somewhat true to his word, he will not approach her until I arrive. Sookie is not ready for this to be piled on her plate, and I will make sure that gets through his thick skull. I refuse to allow Sookie to become anymore stressed than she is, the doctor prescribed relaxation for a week, but Sookie has done no relaxing since she came out of the hospital. So as you can imagine this would only distress her further, which means it could be risking her health. Something I am not willing to allow. I need my Lover healthy, not only for me or the twins, but for herself as well.

**AN: Ooo, so one Niall has turned up. Where do we all think that will go? :D**


	107. Intruding

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Sueaczel, VixensLair, nedbella, midy781, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT and IkeaGoddess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and seven

**Sookie's POV**

The second Eric arrives I jog straight over to him, Eric rushing to me where he wraps his arms around me, but even I could feel how tense his body was; I could almost sense his eyes penetrating the window of our living room. I couldn't help turning around myself to see that man stood there, staring out at us. I look up at Eric who is still fixated on the window, on that man.

"Eric?" I whisper, his gaze suddenly moving to mine where his body relaxes slightly.

"Lover, how are your stress levels?"

"They're okay, but my worry levels are at their absolute maximum, so whatever bad news you are going to tell me, tell me now." I demand.

I have been a tad stressed out lately, what with all this news about our babies coming home, getting used to the idea that I will be a proper mom to them; just the pure fear and stress that I will fail them has had a large knock on me. Then there is the fact I am struggling to console in Eric about my worries about having them home, and it certainly doesn't help that our bond keeps shutting off because of me. I don't even know how I am doing it! But it's not just our children that have been the centre of my stress, there is also the fact Eric has gone back to doing full time work, he is the new Vampire King of Louisiana so it was to be expected. But seeing him working has really annoyed me, it's not because I hate the fact he's working, it's because I envy him. I want to be working. I have always worked and I want to carry on working, but Eric is persistent in making me rest. Then when the babies come home all hopes of me ever being able to work again will be shot.

After all, I will be their main carer seeing as Eric is dead to the world throughout the day and when he is awake, he will be working or ruling the entire of Louisiana. Knowing my luck he will permanently be away on work for meetings with other Kings and Queens, that alone has caused me even more worry and stress. But, hey, what's one more little bit of stress going to do to me? Sure, I know I am being very selfish here, but surely people will be able to see where I am coming from. Being a new mom is a scary thought, especially when you know you won't be getting that much help from your partner, their father. I know it isn't Eric's fault, he can't help it, and I don't blame him for it. As long as he supports me, I'll be fine. I know I will, otherwise I will die trying to be fine with it.

"That man there," he nods at the old man stood in the window of our living room. "he is your great-grandfather. The Fae."

"Why's he here?" I look at Eric. Of course I am interested in meeting him, he is my relative, but then I'm kind of nervous and worried as to why he would be here now. The last thing I heard from him he was locked in his own world and wasn't able to come into this world, so how did he get here?

"To see you presumably, but shall we find out just in case? Knowing our luck he is here to tell us about some grave danger we are in like a fortune teller." Eric chuckles, trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably in my opinion. I do not see any humour in this situation, especially if he is here to tell us we are in danger. That is the last thing I need to hear.

"Come on, I will introduce the two of you." Eric takes my hand in his before walking me over to the door where he opens it cautiously, his head popping into the house before he steps inside, only allowing me inside once he is sure it is safe. Which I think is ridiculous. My great-grandfather, who is God knows how old, is the only person in there, he is hardly going to go kung-Fu on our butts. With that Eric shuts the door before retaking my hand where he walks us into the living room, my great-grandfather has moved from being stood in front of the window to instead being stood in front of our fireplace. Good thing I didn't start up a fire.

"Niall." Eric practically growls his name as we step into the room, Niall nodding in acknowledgement of Eric's _greeting_, if you could even call it that.

"Northman." Niall greets Eric straight back in the same bored and cold tone.

"Sookie, this is your great-grandfather, Niall."

"Sookie, my dear great-granddaughter, how have things been?" His voice is soft and warm; he is talking to me as though he has known me for years. He is greeting me as though we just haven't seen each other for a week due to one of us being on holiday, when in actual fact we have never met each other before.

"Stressed to say the least." I mumble with a sad smile, Niall nodding as he motions to the couch for me to sit down on. He is acting like this is his house and he is the host, when in actual fact this house is mine and Eric's and we are the hosts.

"I have heard of the premature birth, but I am sure they are doing well, no?"

"Yeah, they're doing good." I nod as I sit down, but even I didn't miss the huge grin on Eric's face at the mention of our children as I sat down.

"They are doing extremely well; they will be home with us soon. A week at the most." Eric grins, making me sigh lightly as I nod, trying to show some enthusiasm. I hate how selfish I am being, I hate that I feel like this, but I can't help it and it is making me feel horrible. I want my children home, but I don't want them home this soon. I'm not ready yet. It is all so stressful and confusing for me. It is all too much for me to handle. I am starting to wonder if Eric is right, do I have the postnatal depression?

"You seem very pleased and enthusiastic, Northman, but have you checked to see how Sookie feels on the matter?" I look up to see Niall staring at me contently; he can sense my conflicted feelings. But how come he can sense and notice it, but Eric can't? We have a bond and yet lately the bond never seems to give him any of the emotions I really feel.

"Sookie is pleased with the news as well, the bond is filled with happiness, it always is when we talk about our children."

"Then I think your bond may be faulty, you only have to look at her to see the poor girl is scared out of her mind. Has there been any problems with the bond lately?"

"No." Eric is quick to answer, not leaving time for anyone to contradict him, but I know I am going to have to, maybe Niall knows why our bond is strange.

"Yes, the bond has shut off at one point without me noticing, it was from my side, I stopped Eric from feeling my emotions, but I didn't realise I had done it. I didn't even notice I had until Eric pointed it out. Plus I have been doing a lot of panicking about our children, I don't feel like I am ready for them to be home, the first time I talked to Eric about it he said I may have depression. Which I am starting to think is the case, it really is getting me down because I love my children so much, but I can't bring myself to _want_ them with me. It's hurting me so much." I cannot believe I just blurted all of that out to a stranger! I do not even care that he is my relative; he is still a stranger who I have only just met, and if I go anything by the bond, I can tell Eric is not happy about my little reveal.

Within a split second I have Eric sat beside me, his arm wrapping around me as he rubs my arm soothingly, obviously trying to comfort me; I think he is preparing himself for if I tell Niall anything else without intention. I don't even know what came over me. I would normally never do that. I like our privacy, why would I tell a stranger about our private life like that?

"I see. Sookie, have you been feeling very over whelmed at all?"

"A little, I guess."

"Why haven't you talked to me about this before?" Eric looks at me, making me look down at my hands shamefully. I don't want him to be mad at me.

"I was scared you would hate me, you were so happy and I didn't want to bring you down with my stupid thoughts. So instead of opening myself up, I kept it all bottled up and I guess it has just sort of built up until it got to that point where I couldn't handle it anymore. So instead of letting out steam, I got over whelmed with everything I felt. I just didn't want you to be annoyed at me."

"Sookie, you know you can talk to me about anything." Eric reaches out and takes my hand in his, his sincere gaze meeting mine as he reaches out and gently pushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Have you two been making time for each other?" Niall pipes up, causing both Eric and I to switch our gazes to him.

"We have been trying our hardest." Eric growls.

"Sookie, what do you think?"

"Eric has gone back to work, so time has been a little more restricted."

"Have you two talked about what you both truly feel?" Niall probes, Eric growling and becoming tense beside me, I don't think he is happy with all these questions.

"You are not our fucking therapist or counsellor, our relationship is fine. We talk, we spend time together and we make good fucking love. So but your fucking nose out."

"Eric!" I scold him. I cannot believe him, he should never talk to anyone like that, it is just plain rude, especially when said person is my great-grandfather and is of royalty.

"Northman, I ask that you control your temper. The only reason I am here is to help you, I have been keeping a close eye on Sookie and I have noticed how stressed she is, I could see you were not detecting it so I assumed something was wrong with the bond. I am only here to get answers and sort things out; I will not stand by and watch my great-granddaughter break down like this."

"If Sookie has a problem she would talk to me about it, with or without the bond prompting me of her emotions."

"Obviously not if she has kept all of that from you. You need to learn to not rely on the bond, as it has already proven your bond is faltering, therefore you need to be able to keep track of Sookie's emotions through her body language and the way she acts while the bond repairs itself." I couldn't help but feel annoyed at how they are talking about me as though I am not even here.

"Our bond is not faulty." Eric protests.

"Well, there is obviously something affecting it. I believe it may have something to do with Sookie's high emotions; the bond cannot cope with the pressure her emotions put on it. Like she said, she has been bottling them up. I am here to make sure you guys talk it out. I do not mean to intrude, but unless you two actually sit down and have a long talk nothing will be sorted and the bond will carry on to be strained. Eric, if you two talk I don't want you to try and make up excuses for her, just let her talk and express everything she is feeling. Talk. If you do this I believe the pressure will be removed from the bond."

"You came all of this way just to tell us that?" Eric cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Sookie was distressed, you were anxious over the bond and I had noticed you two had become a tad…distant within these last few days. It was affecting Sookie, so I came here to help."

"Break the news, Niall; you are obviously here for another reason as well." Eric accuses, Niall nodding as he smiles slowly at us.

"Yes, I do have other business I wish to approach you both with, but do this first and then I will tell you the real reason I am here. The business I wish to discuss will not go down well while you are both in the dark of each other's emotions and feelings." He really isn't making much sense to me, but from what I can gather, he is right. Eric and I should have a long talk about all of this.

"Okay, but do you mind going out for an hour or two while we do so? I don't want an audience…" I trail off, Niall nodding.

"As you wish, great-granddaughter, I will return in an hour." He stands up and just _blips_ off into thin air, surprising me completely. I have never seen anyone do that before…

"Sookie, I believe you have something you need to talk to me about." Eric turns around slightly on the couch so that he is facing me more, my lower lip becoming trapped between my teeth as I nod. I have already voiced some of my fears during the time of this conversation, but I guess I will need to go into more detail now. It's time I actually put my big girl panties on and talked to my husband and bonded about my fears. I love him and I trust him, Eric will support me and love me no matter what I am sure. He will help me through this; all I have to do is tell him, I just wish I had done this sooner rather than hiding it all. Well, this is my chance to make amends and talk to him; here goes nothing…


	108. Realising the Unfortunate

**AN: Thank you to Everly, ljhjelm49, mindy781, Millarca666, ashmo2000, VixensLair, ILoveVikings, IkeaGoddess, TheLadyKT, Katie-loves-lemons and the anonymous reviewer for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and eight

**Eric's POV**

"I was so scared, Eric, do you know how horrible this feels for me? I'm a mother, Eric, as a mother I should feel the need to want my children with me every second of the day, but I can barely bring myself round to want them _with_ me, let alone with me for every second of the day. I love them, I really do, and I don't know why I feel like this, but it kills me. I hate myself for it, and if I hate myself, what hope do I have of you not hating me over it?"

"I could never hate you, Sookie; I just wish you had talked to me about this before. So instead of you faking your happiness about them coming home to us, you should have told me all of your worries, how you felt, I could have offered you support from day one. I could have gotten you help if you needed it."

"I don't need any help!"

"Sookie, you hate our children!" I roar at her, Sookie staring at me with a broken heart, her expression is one of sadness and shock.

"I don't hate them; I love them with all my heart. I would die for them."

"And yet you would not live with them?" I cock an eyebrow at her. I do not care if I am being hard on her, I do not care if she runs off crying; all I care about right now is getting to the bottom of this.

Our children are due to come home with us in about a week, and they will come home with us, whether Sookie wants that or not. I can see she is suffering, I can see she is scared and I can see the hatred she has against herself over this. But if she truly wants to get over this, she will let me get her the help she needs. I do seriously believe she has postnatal depression, all I need to do is get her diagnosed with it and then we can start to build from there. So by being hard on her like this, I am helping her to realise what she is doing, what she is thinking. It will make her realise that she needs help.

"I'm sorry…I just…I want to want them home with us, in fact, I _need_ to want them home with us, but I just can't bring myself to feel it and I hate myself for it."

"Sookie, you have spent the majority of our relationship yelling at me from withholding things from you, so how come this does not apply to you?"

"I couldn't bring myself to tell you!"

"And that makes it all okay? You need to learn to practice what you preach. The things I withheld from you were for your own safety the majority of the time, but what you were holding away from me was very serious. It involved our children, our _lives_. It involved our _future_. So why hold that from me? If you had kept this away from me for any longer, you could have spiralled into deep depression, you could have set out to _harm _one of our children."

"I would never harm our children!" Sookie protests as she jumps up, making me shake my head at her.

"You feel like you wouldn't harm them now, but if your depression got any worse, you could potentially harm them. There are mothers out there who hide their postnatal depression away like you, who don't tell anyone, and then when it all becomes too much for them, they take it out on their child. On the news the other day there was a woman, she suffered from this same depression, and do you know what she did?"

"What did she do?" Sookie whispers, I can see the pain and horror in her eyes as the realisation of how serious this is finally sinks into her mind.

"She pushed the pram into the road just as a car was coming," at that point Sookie gasps as she claps her hand over her mouth "the car swerved and missed the pram. The baby survived. Do you want to end up like that woman?" I demand, Sookie shaking her head violently.

"That's what you would have ended up like if you had kept this bottled up. I am glad you have told me now though, so, if you will let me, I want to help you, Sookie. I love you, I really do, and I know it is hard for you to see what is happening, but now that you can see it, you surely know you need help." I talk to her more softly now, I have scared her enough as it is, she is already very over whelmed by all of this, so right now I need to comfort her and help her through this, then hopefully by the time our children do officially join us at home, she will be in a more positive mind frame. Hopefully she will have almost recovered from this. I am hoping very much that she will want, better yet, _need_ our children home with us like I do by the time they are home with us.

"You're right." Sookie whispers in defeat as she collapses back onto the couch, small tears welling in her eyes as she stares at the floor. But instead of just crying, she pushes her tears away before looking back up at me.

"How can you love such a horrible mother like me? I don't even deserve to be called a mom." She shakes her head, and, for the first time tonight, I actually feel very sorry for her. I hate to see her looking so broken and confused, I hate being so harsh on my Lover, but in this situation being harsh was the only thing I could do to make her see what she was saying. But now that I have drilled the fact she needs help into her head, I can start to calm myself down and be kind to her. I just want to care for her and support her through this. She needs me, and God knows I need her as well.

"You are not a horrible mother, Lover, you are just going through a rough patch. I know this is hard for you, but don't you ever think you are a horrible mother. You love the twins, I have seen how happy you are when you are with them; I can see the excitement in your eyes whenever the nurses tell you how well they are doing. You care and love them more than anything, which in my books is not a bad mother." I try to assure her as I sit down beside her, my arm wrapping around her as I kiss her temple. Don't get me wrong, I do not condole her not telling me straight from the beginning, but even I cannot stand to see her so destroyed.

"I don't deserve you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was just so scared and I know that isn't an excuse, but it's the truth. I love you and I'm so sorry." She cuddles closer under my arm where she buries her head in my chest as I hold her properly.

"I love you, too, but we both need to learn to talk to each other. Hiding things is not good for either of us. Hiding stuff from each other does not make for a healthy relationship." I point out, Sookie agreeing as she apologises again, causing me to tell her it is okay. Of course I am still pissed at her for withholding such vital information from me, but I cannot remain furious with her for so long. Like I have pointed out before, she needs me by her side. She needs me to help her get through this, and that is exactly what I plan on doing. I plan on helping her. I will help her get better in time for our children to return, she will be a spectacular mother; she just needs to get over all these fears and this depression. That is all that is holding her back.

"Sookie, what we can do is talk to doctor Ludwig, get her to assess you and then we can take it from there. Everything will be okay." I assure her, Sookie nodding lightly as she relaxes in my arms. Thank God that little moment is over, I hate arguing with her, it breaks my heart when we argue. My heart may not beat, it may not be of any use to me, but it still feels. _I _still feel.

"Lover, I think we should try and rebuild our bond. Like Niall said it is very frail and cannot cope with the overload of emotions we flood it with, we must reconcile and fix the bond before it breaks."

"I would really love that, I don't want to lose our bond. Why has it gotten so weak for though?"

"Because we have not been sharing blood, Sookie, without our blood being shared between each other, the bond cannot live. You need oxygen to live, so the blood is like oxygen to the bond, it needs it to survive." I explain, Sookie nodding lightly before she climbs onto my lap so that she is straddling me, her lips connecting to mine, surprising me immediately. I was not expecting that.

"Sookie, what do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing my husband?" she pulls back from me, this look of confusion and uncertainty radiating off of her face.

"It feels strange to kiss after such a heated argument."

"I know, and I am so sorry for that. I know it will take you a while to forgive me fully for being such an idiot, but please, I beg you, don't cut me off. I need to be able to not only emotionally connect to you, but physically as well, even if it is just a peck on the lips or the holding of hands." I go one step further than that by wrapping my arms tightly around her as I kiss her deeply, showing her that no matter what, there will always be physical contact. I need this physical contact more than Sookie does, by using touch it allows me to truly connect with my Lover.

"I really want to exchange blood with you now, Lover, but I fear things may become more…sexual, if we were to attempt it. Not that I object to that, but Niall will be returning soon and I do not fancy having your great-grandfather walking in to us making love."

"We don't have to have full on love making, Eric, just a kiss and a cuddle while we exchange is enough for me. I just…I want us to move passed this and get things back on track. This is something we need to do." Sookie gently cups my cheek, making me smile softly at her as I kiss her again.

"I am sorry for shouting at you before."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it's me who should be grovelling for your forgiveness, I've been a selfish, horrible woman. What kind of mom doesn't want their children with them? I'm ashamed of myself, but I hate myself even more knowing that I upset you along the way."

"Sookie, there is a reason behind why you feel that way, and I am here to help you through that. Sometimes new moms develop that feeling, you can't blame yourself for it, I just wished you had told me earlier, and you have already apologised for holding it back from me. So now it is time we moved passed this, we need to stick together and help each other through this time. We will get back on track and be the best family possible."

"Promise?" she whispers as she cuddles closer to me, her head resting on my shoulder as I run my fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her.

"I promise. I love you." she pulls back then to kiss me deeply, making me smile against her lips.

"I love you, too, more than anything." she kisses me again and again, showing me just how much she truly does love me.

"Shall we exchange now before Niall returns?" I probe as I kiss down Sookie's neck, her nodding her head lightly, causing me to quickly move us around so that I am sat with my back against the arm of the couch, Sookie now sat between my legs. I gently bite into my wrist before putting it to Sookie's mouth, Sookie latching on quickly while I bite into her neck, both of us moaning at the sensation. It has been a long time indeed since we did this. When we have finished exchanging blood I lick at the wounds on Sookie's neck, making sure that they heal properly. Sookie sighs softly as she leans back against my chest, my arms wrapping tightly around her. This is more like it. But of course our peaceful moment has to be ruined when Niall appears out of nowhere, stood at the other end of the couch looking at us, causing Sookie to jump slightly out of surprise, her ass rubbing against my crotch causing me to groan.

"Sorry." She apologises, but I wave it off as I indulge myself in her emotions as they flood through the bond. It feels much more secure now; I can feel our bond building back up again.

"Are you ready to hear what I have to say?" Niall probes as he crosses his arms expectantly, causing me to growl lowly before nodding. We are going to have to hear this at some point. Better now than later.


	109. Dilemma

**AN: Thank you to iphone4, Sueaczel, TheLadyKT, charhamblin, B-Rock525, ILoveVikings, VixensLair, ashmo2000, mindy781, lalasunshine12, huindngirl, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman and IkeaGoddess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and nine

**Eric's POV**

Before Niall could speak I pulled Sookie onto my lap where I wrapped my arms around her while I nuzzled her neck. I feel awful about how I treated her, but it was the only way I saw fit to make her see sense, she is stubborn to no end so she would not accept it without that harsh push I put on her. I do regret it now that I look back on it, but at least she now sees sense and we can move on from here, we can take that next step together, the next step being that of getting her officially diagnosed with what I expect to be postnatal depression. When I pull back from Sookie, she gently rests her head against my chest near my shoulder, she looks exhausted. I hope Niall makes this quick, I think it is time my Lover got to bed; it has been a long and very rough day for her.

"Niall, whatever news it is you wish to grace us with, please can you make it quick, as you can plainly see my Lover is tired. She needs her sleep."

"Eric, I'm fine." Sookie whisper hisses at me, Niall gaining a small amused grin, only making me frown. The truth is I just want him gone. For one, he is a Fairy and the only reason I am able to resist him now is because he is hiding his scent, and for two, his presence is just a nuisance. The God damn fairies are very cryptic, so he will only leave us on edge anyway, he may as well get it over and done with now, that way we can get on with our lives without his presence.

"I know of a way we can help the development of your children. In fact, their growth and development would double in speed if we were to do what I have in mind."

"Elaborate." I practically demand, Niall giving me a sceptical look, he obviously doesn't like being ordered around. Something we both have in common it would seem. You would think I would be more enthusiastic about meeting and talking to my wife's family members, but honestly I cannot stand any of them. I can barely stand any human or Supe that I come across, Sookie is the first and only person who I have ever really took to without complaint. Well, her and our children.

"The children, they have part Fae blood, and Fae blood is very magical if subjected to the correct environment. I would like to take both Sookie and the children to Faery where they will be able to become in contact with their Fairy side, by doing this it will help Sookie bond with them. Fae relationships are very strong, so if both she and the twins are subjected to it _together_ they will both reach that much needed connection. Plus along the way, the magic in the children's blood will activate and help them develop into the two healthy babies you desire, and that will happen much faster in Faery than here."

"But what about Eric?" Sookie probes, her hand wrapping around mine.

"Unfortunately he cannot join us, he is a Vampire; he would be far too over whelmed over in Faery due to our scent."

"But Eric deserves to be a part of this, they're his children as well, and if by going there it means we'll be separated from him for God knows how long, then no, I don't want that to happen. Hope and Nikolaus need Eric just as much as they need me, the process may be slower in this world, but at least here they will get all the support they need." Sookie quickly protests against Niall's idea, I couldn't help how happy I felt then, she was willing to turn down this offer just to make sure I am part of our children's development. But despite how much I prefer that option, Niall has given us a chance; he has offered us a branch in which will help our children to develop faster. Which means they would be home with us sooner. This is all so…strange and rather…confusing to say the least.

"Anyway, Eric has already built a little NICU for our children; they'll be home with us soon anyway, even while they are still developing."

"Great-granddaughter, I ask that you at least think about this. I am offering you a once in a life time offer, one that will help your children, my great-great-grandchildren, and if you were to take my offer you would be helping them more than leaving them here. We can offer them much more care back in Faery."

"But we can offer them more love here, it's the love that will help them through this." Sookie whispers, making me kiss her head lightly. I can feel how emotional she is over this, she is conflicted over it all, but she is doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

"We will have a think about it and get back to you." I tell Niall, who, in return, gives me a rather surprised expression; I do not believe he was expecting me to answer.

"You must decide soon, and if you do decide that my offer is indeed the right option, we could do with using those NICU items you have. We would move them to Faery and use them during their stay there, and then when they are able to breathe on their own and are big enough, you will be able to have them back here with you." Niall informs us before passing Sookie a business card, and then within a blink of an eye he disappears, leaving us both on our own with our thoughts. What a sudden turn of events. Again.

"Sookie?" I murmur her name as I run my fingers through her hair, trying to get a reaction out of her; I really want to know what is running through her head now. I need to know if she wants this to happen or not, there are pros and cons no matter what we choose.

"This is all too much for me, Eric, I just want to sleep." She tells me in a hushed voice before getting up off of my lap and walking out of the room, leaving me there to ponder over my own thoughts.

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey, Sook, how are ya?" Sam probes as he walks into the room, passing me a bottle of orange juice. After I had finished at my appointment with Dr Ludwig, I decided to come down to the NICU. I may have just been diagnosed with postnatal depression, but that doesn't mean I don't love and want to see my children. I care for them deeply and I will overcome this, for them I will do anything. But sitting here looking at their fragile forms, it makes me think about what Niall said. Would they be better off going to Faery for a little bit? Just to help them develop more of course, we wouldn't stay there. We would be guests there until they were big enough to come home, and then we would return back to Eric. But I don't want to leave Eric; I need him to help me get through this.

"I don't know." I whisper as he sits down beside me. The only reason I am here with Sam is because it is still daytime, so Eric is dead to the world currently, however, he will be awake in a couple of hours, so he may join me later on. But right now I needed support, and Sam was my only option. Sam is one of my closest friends, so having him here with me has really put me at ease.

"I know this must be difficult for ya, Sook, I mean, you haven't exactly had an easy few months considering it all, but things can only get better from here. Soon enough you will be back to normal, the twins will be healthy and ready to come home, and then you and Eric will be able to have that family you have always wanted. Don't get yourself down over any of this; it isn't your fault, _Cher_."

"I…I just feel so helpless, Sam. I've…I've never felt like this before, I feel vulnerable, I feel like I can't do anything. I'm a mother who can't bring herself to want her children, I'm a wife who always cries and complains; I'm just an overall train wreck, Sam." I mutter quietly, tears welling in my eyes, but I don't let them fall.

"You're not a train wreck, Sookie, your emotions are just everywhere right now, you've become far too over whelmed by everything and it has taken its toll on you. Just give it some time, you'll heal, you'll recover and you will soon be back to your none crying stubborn self." Sam smiles at me, making me laugh lightly as I wipe at my eyes, getting rid of the wetness rising there. I refuse to cry anymore, I have done far too much of that lately; crying will get me nowhere.

"Sam, I've got a bit of a dilemma."

"No change there then, but tell me. I can offer you some advice if ya like."

"That would be nice." I agree, Sam nodding in indication for me to elaborate on said dilemma, I quickly go about explaining Niall's offer to Eric and I, and I even tell him all the pros and cons to it.

"It is quite a hard choice, but, Sookie; you need to make a decision here. I can't make that decision for you, the only thing I can do is give you pros and cons, but other than that, this decision is down to you and Eric."

"What do you think the pros and cons are to us staying here?"

"Staying here you will get plenty of support from your friends, family and Eric. Eric will be able to remain in contact with the twins and you will be able to attend any support groups you may feel you need here, whereas if you go you probably won't get those support groups offered to you. In fact, they probably don't have any. Plus if you go you leave Eric and your friends behind, but Eric will be the one who is the most affected by this. He will have to go for at least a few months without you, Hope or Nikolaus. Do you think he could cope with that?"

"Not that Eric would ever to admit to this, but no, he wouldn't be able to cope. He loves the twins and me so much, he wouldn't know what to do with himself without us and to be honest, I don't know what I would do without him. He offers me so much support, he keeps me on track, he protects me; he's the best husband I could ever have asked for." I tell him, Sam nodding slowly as we watch Hope flex her hand before scrunching it back up into a fist again. Nikolaus just carries on lying there, but I can tell he is asleep, so I am not too worried about the fact he hasn't flexed a muscle or moved. He has always been very still and inactive, but he's alive and that is all that matters to me.

"It's up to you and Eric, Sook, about what you do, but a word of advice, make sure you take _all_ factors into account before you make a decision. You don't want to make a decision that you will later on regret."


	110. I Can Help you

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, lunjul, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, jwarden, mindy781, TeaCupHuman, vilannh, the first anonymous reviewer, the second anonymous reviewer, the third anonymous reviewer, the fourth anonymous reviewer, ashmo2000, Tynee23, VixensLair and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and ten

**Eric's POV**

"I thought you would be here." I call our softly as I walk into the NICU room where our twins are, Sookie is sat on the chair between them, I can tell she is deep in thought and only truly registers my presence when I sit down beside her. She looks up at me then, sadness building in her eyes. I can feel how confused and upset she is about our situation; like me, she just wants what is best for our children, she wants them healthy and well again, but then there is the side that no matter what we do, someone is going to suffer or be hurt in the process.

"I love them, Eric, I really do." She murmurs to me, almost as if she believed that I didn't believe her, as if she almost _doubted_ that I didn't think she loved them. I know she loves them and just because she has this depression doesn't change that.

I can see the love she has for them in her eyes. No one can deny that connection and fondness burning there inside of her. I just wish she could want our twins as well as love them, but that will soon happen, once she has recovered from her situation.

"I know, Lover, I know you love them and I know you want the best for them." I wrap my arm around her, her head resting on my shoulder as she indulges herself in my half cuddle. I kiss the top of her head, trying to grasp what I should say next.

"How did your appointment with Ludwig go?"

"She's prescribed me with some anti-depressant pills and will be arranging counselling sessions for me." Sookie mutters, her eyes attached to our children, I can tell her mind is still stuck in the gutter about our options.

"Everything will be okay, Sookie, I promise."

"Eric, I've been talking to Sam about all of thi-"

"Wait, you _talked_ to _Sam_ about our problems?"

"Well, yeah, kind of…" With that I unwrap my arm from around her where I stand up and pace the room, my hand running through my hair. I cannot believe this.

"You hide things from me and don't tell me things, yet you will easily pour your heart out to Sam!"

"He's my best friend!"

"And I'm your husband!" I roar at her, Sookie flinching at my harsh tone, but I cannot help the anger that is burning through me right now.

"I am your husband," I remind her more softly this time "you should be able to talk to me without concern, you shouldn't hide things from me and I shouldn't hide things form you. We have been riding through a pretty rough patch lately in our relationship, and I want that to change. I want us to get back on track, but how are we supposed to do that when you cannot even bring yourself to confine in me? Instead you go off and confine in your friend, and that hurts me, Sookie. I do not enjoy admitting that, but it is the truth." I look at her with a look of sincerity and pain, even I know the two do not mix well, but Sookie needs to learn what she is putting me through. She needs to see what she is doing to _us_ as a couple.

"Eric, I'm sorry. I just…" Sookie struggles to find the words she wants to use, but she soon gives up as she sighs. I hate making her so distraught but I am fed up of how things have been between us, it is time we both grew up and actually sorted this out. No married couple should be like us, it is almost like marriage has destroyed us.

"Sookie, as a married couple we should be able to trust each other, love each other, and tell each other anything and everything, but lately that hasn't been happening. We are both guilty of not sharing things with each other, but at least I do not go around telling everyone else _but_ my partner about the problems we harbour." I couldn't help how harsh that last bit came out.

"What's happened to us, Eric? We used to be so close, so intimate; we couldn't bear to leave each other's sights. We used to talk about everything, sure, we had problems but that wasn't our fault, but at the end of the day we always solved those problems. But now I feel like we have separated from each other so much, I hate this. I even contemplated the idea that we may need marriage counselling…" Sookie trails off, making me spin around on her faster than a Jackrabbit.

"We do not need counselling, what we need is to sit down together in a quiet room and talk to each other. No interruptions, no excuses, we just need to lay everything flat on the table and deal with each problem one at a time. Sookie, we have been through so much worse than this, so I am very confident in saying we can get over this, we just need to try. There has been so many problems happening around us such as me becoming King, the murders of the other Vampires, the early birth of our children and now your depression; we have let all of that negativity affect us. We just need to overcome it all. We _can_ overcome it all, but in order for us to do that we need to be able to talk to each other. Communication is vital in a relationship such as ours." I crouch down in front of her, my hands resting on her knees as I meet and hold her gaze.

"I love you, Eric, I really do and I'm so sorry for letting us get to this stage." Sookie whispers as she cups my cheek with one hand, my hand resting over that hand as I lean more into her touch.

"It is my fault as much as it is yours, if not more so. I should have been here for you, talking to you, not running around hiding things from you. I should have been a better husband, better yet; I should not have yelled at you as much as I have done, that has done neither of us any favours." I point out, Sookie nodding as she instead ops for wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, my arms automatically going around her. It feels like forever since we held each other in such an intimate way like this.

"Jag älskar dig." I murmur in her ear, Sookie shivering in delight as she holds me closer.

"We have a lot we should talk about."

"We do, but how about we do it over dinner? I can cook you something delectable if you would like, or we can order in or I can book us in at a restaurant. It is up to you, Lover, whatever you feel is best." I kiss her nose softly.

"Can we order in? I would rather us talk in private, and maybe, if we sort out all of these problems, we can share blood again later? Among other things if we feel like it…" Sookie trails off, leaving me to imagine what '_other things_' entails.

"Eric, do you think they'll be okay?" Sookie asks as she gets up and heads towards the incubators our children are in, I follow pursuit where I stand behind her, my arms wrapping around her waist as we look at the twins. Both of them are just laid there helplessly. It still pains us both to see them looking so fragile with tubes and wires attached to them.

"They will be fine, Lover, they just need time to grow and develop, just like you need time to recover. This situation has taken a large toll on us all."

"What do you think about Niall's offer?"

"What do _you _think about his offer?" I challenge her. I want to hear what she thinks about this first, I want to stand by her decision, even if it is different to what I believe is the right choice.

"I personally don't now, I want them to heal quickly and efficiently, but I don't want them to go without you. Nor do I want to go without you, even if it is only for a little bit. We're a family, so we should stick together, and if that means they have to develop and grow at a slower rate, then so be it."

"I want what is best for them as well, Sookie, but like you I don't think I would be able to…I would miss you all." I quickly divert my opinion. What I wanted to say is that I wouldn't be able to cope without them, which is true, but I do not want to look weak. I am supposed to be the solid stone here, I am the support that my children and Lover need, therefore I need to avoid being all sappy and weak. I need to be the strong one here, especially seeing as no one in my family is in the right position or mind set to be strong.

"Why is everything always so complicated and screwed up with us? Why are we always the ones to get the wrong end of the stick, why can't we ever have any luck?"

"We have had luck, finding you was luck, getting you to bond with me was luck, getting you to love me as I love you was luck, you getting pregnant with our children….it is all luck. Fate I guess you would call it, but in my eyes it is luck. We _are_ lucky in what we have, Sookie, we are just _unlucky_ in the way we receive them."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe you're right." Sookie nods as she leans back against me, her head looking up, allowing me to lean down and kiss her softly. A soft sigh leaving both of our lips.

"We should probably head home, I haven't eaten all day." I couldn't help but frown at that.

"Why not?" I cock an eyebrow at her, I do not enjoy the thought that my Lover has been starving herself, it worries me.

"Haven't really felt like eating, going to an appointment about your depression does that. But on the bright side I guess the lack of food will help me lose this excess baby weight." Sookie giggles jokingly, but even though she meant it as a light joke, I still don't enjoy that idea.

"You do not need to lose weight. You are beautiful and sexy as you are." I assure her before spinning her around to face me, allowing me to pull her close and kiss her properly. I do not like my Lover thinking she is fat and needs to lose weight – she is perfect as she is.

"Thank you, but really, I want to get rid of this baby fat. I wasn't exactly skinny before, so having even more extra weight really does get me down. It makes me feel so unsexy, especially when I am around you."

"Maybe I can help you _feel_ sexy." I murmur in her ear, Sookie bushing as she buries her head in my chest, I couldn't help but smirk. I think some good loving would be great for us both, it will allow us both to relax and reconnect ourselves with each other, then after we are all calm and feeling close again, we will be able to have a _gentle_ conversation about the problems we have. Yes, that does indeed sound like a good plan to me.

"Food first or later?" I look down at her, Sookie chewing on her lower lip as she thinks about it.

"I think later." She grins up at me, making me smile down at her before I kiss her deeply. I better get her home then.


	111. How Do We Do That?

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, erin1705, B-Rock525, Guest, desireecarbenell, Millarca666, jbnorthman, The other Guest, ILoveVikings, VixensLair, IkeaGoddess, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and eleven

**Eric's POV**

The second we get home I rush Sookie upstairs into our bedroom where I lay her on the bed, my lips connecting to hers in a soft kiss. She sighs happily against my mouth as her arms wrap around my neck, her going in to deepen the kiss between us. Not that I object.

"Are you sure you want this, Lover?" I murmur, my eyes attaching to her's where we share a serious, yet extremely intimate, gaze.

"I don't want it, Eric, I _need_ it. _We _need it. We both need to feel reconnected, we both need to feel close to each other again, we have driven ourselves so far apart that it's tearing at us. We need this. Just like I need you."

"And I need you." I whisper straight back before kissing her deeply again, my hands tearing at her clothes as she frantically claws at mine until we are both free from the confinement of them. The second we are both naked our eyes take in each other's bodies longingly. It has been a while. I see Sookie bite her lower nervously as she wraps her arms around her breasts and closes herself up, making me frown at her as I tug her arms open, forcing her to relax.

"Do not hide from me, you are beautiful. Every ounce of you is stunning." I assure her, Sookie giving me a very unbelieving look. I cannot believe she would even doubt that she is anything but stunning.

Just to help assure her even more, I run my fingers along her waist and hips, the places where she believes she has the worse stretch marks.

"Sookie, if it is these marks that you are worried about, I just want to inform you that you shouldn't worry about them. They do not affect the love or attraction I have for you. These are the results of carrying our children and believe me, they will fade." I smile at her before kissing each of her breasts, right over the small very faint stretch marks on them.

"They make me feel so self-conscious." She admits with a sad smile.

"Then let me make love to you, show you that you have nothing to be self-conscious about. You are sexy, Sookie. You always have been." I murmur, my lips attaching to hers, her body relaxing under mine.

I gently push her legs apart, my eyes holding hers after I have pulled back from our kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready for you." She smiles up at me softly, her arms wrapping around my neck as her legs wrap around my waist, encouraging me to enter her. I gently reattach my lips back to hers as I do as she wishes, my cock pushing into her swiftly, making us both gasp with pleasure, the feel of her warm, moist pussy around my hard cock feeling like heaven.

"Shit, Sookie, you're so tight." I groan as I begin to move in and out of her, her walls clamping down on my cock as if it was a prisoner trying to escape.

If I were not a Vampire I probably would have struggled to pull my cock out of her pussy, let alone putting it back in again. But on the plus side, I am a Vampire and I am able to fuck my Lover just like I have been craving to for a long time. Sookie is right, we have grown apart, and now it is time for us to reconnect and come back together again, and this time I will not let her go.

"Oh, God, Eric!" Sookie whimpers, her legs tightening around my waist, signalling she wants me to go slower. I don't think she even realises she does that.

"You're so tight, Lover." I murmur in her ear, Sookie moaning again as she holds me closer, our hips pressed against each other as I hold still inside of her, my occupation being on our kiss. I want this to be perfect for her.

"I love you, Sookie, I have always loved you and I am sorry I let you down."

"You did no such thing, I let you down." She breathes, making me shake my head as I push deeper into her. I cannot get enough of her.

"We both screwed up, but we are fixing it now."

"I love you, too, by the way." She grins at me before taking me by surprise where she rolls us over, her now being on top where she starts to rock against me, making me growl as I take in her large bouncy breasts. Since the pregnancy they have increased in size by at least one, maybe two cup sizes. They look so delicious.

I cheekily wink at Sookie before sitting up a bit on the bed where my lips attack to her right nipple, Sookie moaning as she grips my hair tightly. Her hands holding me in place. I love that my Lover knows what she wants, and that she is very willing to get it and keep hold of it.

"Eric, Jesus…" She closes her eyes, the sensations obviously overpowering her as I begin to thrust up into her, I can feel my release nearing rapidly, but alongside that I can also feel Sookie's orgasm approaching. I plan on us both coming at the same time.

"Sookie, bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me!" I roar at her, Sookie giving me an odd look but getting to it as she bites into my neck hard, making me hiss out in both pain and pleasure before I bite into her breast, Sookie moaning against my neck as we both meet our end, each of our bloods flowing into the other's mouth as my come sprays into her as she releases her juices all over my cock. Once our orgasms are over I pull back from her breast where I lick at her wounds before kissing over the puncture wounds as they heal, Sookie is just lazily licking at the broken skin on my neck, but I find the gesture both arousing and tender.

"That was amazing." She whispers as her body collapses against mine, leaving me to move us and rearrange us on the bed so we are cuddled together; Sookie's sweaty hot body pressed up against my cool one. I press my lips to her forehead tenderly.

"It was indeed, Lover, your pussy has always been very alluring to me."

"You alone have always been alluring to me." Sookie one ups me, making me chuckle as I gather her closer to my body. Like I have mentioned before, I don't plan on letting her go again.

"Have you calmed down yet, Lover?"

"About as much as I'm going to." She smirks at me, but despite her teasing tone, her body is very relaxed against mine, meaning that she has just about calmed down from our sex session.

"We better get you fed then. Come on." I stand up and pick her up, Sookie giggling as she hits at my chest playfully.

"Put me down, I want to go to the bathroom first." I roll my eyes at her, but do as she has requested before I head downstairs and get started on preparing my Lover a meal she will enjoy. We have a lot to talk about between us, but I do not even want to tackle any of those topics until Sookie has eaten. That way she will be in an undeniably good mood.

"Something smells good." Sookie notes thoughtfully as she wanders into the kitchen.

"I am making you a cheese omelette." I grin over at her, but I see that her mind is elsewhere, as are her eyes as she stares at me. Well, stares at my ass.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Honey, I have always enjoyed this view." I couldn't help but chuckle at her as I shake my head just as I flip the omelette over. Maybe I should cook naked for my Lover more often, she is definitely very appreciative of the view before her.

"Lover, we have much to discuss."

"I know."

"Where do we begin?" I throw her a look as I place the omelette on a plate for her.

"I find the beginning to always be a good place to start."

"But what is the beginning of our problems?" I cock an eyebrow at her while I place the plate down in front of her with a knife and fork before sitting on the chair beside her. Sookie's eyes briefly wandering down to my manhood before she blushes. I love sitting here in all my glory and making Sookie like this, I enjoy teasing her.

"Well, it's the hiding things from each other. We've both done it, you've kept things from me and I've kept things from you. But why did we hide them?" Sookie raises an eyebrow at me as she cuts into her omelette.

"The only reason I hide things from you is because it is for your own safety, or if I believe it will overwhelm you. The last thing I need on my hands is a distraught Lover, I have seen you distraught before and I do not ever plan on seeing you like that again." I take her hand in mine, after she has placed her knife and fork down.

"You have hidden many things from me throughout our relationship, Eric, and every single one of those has had some form of effect on us. Whether it is on our closeness, our emotional state, or even just adding that little bit more stress. You didn't hide them because you wanted me safe, or because you didn't want me stressed, you hid them because you didn't want me to be a part of them. You didn't want my help." I hate how her hurt poured into me through the bond, making me sigh as I shake my head.

"That is not it, Sookie. I want you to be a part of every aspect of my life, but sometimes I fear it will destroy you, destroy us. It is not that I did not want your help or your support, it was that I did not want you involved in case it caused you harm, whether it be emotional or physical. I love and care for you, so therefore I would sooner die myself than see you broken in any form." I meet her gaze, making sure to send all my sincerity through the bond.

I must admit I feel rather hurt myself that she would even think that, but to be honest I also feel hurt because I sometimes feel that Sookie hides things from me because she does not want my help.

"What about you, Lover? You have hidden more from me than I ever have from you. You hid your depression, your hid how you felt; you hid the fact that you were not ready to have our children with us. The things I hid would not have left a dent on us, but the things you hid could have had catastrophic consequences, such as the safety of our children."

"Are you trying to say that I would _harm_ my own children?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it." She growls at me, fury pouring through the bond as she pushes the plate away from her.

"You already know what postnatal depression can do to a person, I told you that story."

"So you think I really would try to kill them?" That's when the tears began to build in her eyes. I know my Lover could never harm our own flesh and blood, Sookie is a very calming creature; she would not hurt a fly. Sookie tries to avoid all combat, the only time I have ever truly witnessed Sookie be violent was when she killed Victor, and even then she broke down into tears. Sookie is very sensitive, and I know she would never be able to bring harm to our children, she loves them too much. She may not feel the need to _want_ them, but she does feel the love that keeps her there, that encourages her to try. Sookie wants to be their mother, she loves them; she is just petrified of having them with us while they are so fragile. Seeing Sookie so vulnerable like that only emphasises the fact she could never hurt them. If anything happened to them I am sure it would destroy her.

"I know you would never do that, Lover, you love them, I can see that. I was just worried that it may be a scenario, I have heard that depression can affect the stability of the mind."

"So you think I'm crazy now?" This is not going to plan; she is twisting everything I say.

"Look, Sookie, the main point here is that we are both in the wrong. We have both hidden things from each other; we have both made our relationship fall apart. It is both of our faults and now is our chance to reconnect and remove that mistake from our lives."

"How do we do that?" She whispers softly, making me smile at her weakly as I take her hand in mine where I pull her onto my lap, my arms wrapping around her lightly.

"We make sure to share everything with each other; we make an official vow to each other, one that states we will never hide things from each other."

"So how do we do that? Do we just assure each other with words?"

"We do it the Vampire way. The same way you would make an oath. Plus a little bit extra."


	112. Together

**AN: Thank you to Sueaczel, B-Rock525, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, mindy781, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, Guest, VixensLair, ashmo2000, IkeaGoddess and The Vikings Succubus for reviewing xx**

**As we have probably all guessed, I am back! And look what I have brought you all back; I have brought you all a lovely extra-long chapter of Exciting Night! Enjoy xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twelve

**Sookie's POV**

After Eric announced that we would be making a Vampire oath to each other last night, he ran through the basics of it before telling me that I should go to bed. He had come to the decision that I had had far too much excitement for one night. Of course I woke up during the morning time, although it may have been going on noon at the time. I spent the morning attempting to relax, trying to take my mind off of the events that will take place tonight between Eric and I. We still had a lot to talk about, after all, so that would be accompanying this foreign oath I don't know much about. But the main thought on my mind at the moment is not that of what we have left to discuss, but instead it is about the one thing I am scared of the most, the one which revolves around this oath. It is not the oath itself that frighten me; it is the Vampire part.

However, despite my worried thoughts, I did try to keep a clear mind about it all. I trust Eric, and I know he does everything for a reason; he would never lead me into trouble. So, to keep myself occupied, I did the usual routine, which included cleaning the house, doing the washing, I ate some breakfast and then I went to see the twins. My children. Both Ludwig and I agreed that seeing the twins at least once a day would help with my recovery. I spent a fair few hours sat with my children, just watching them struggle with their breathing as I took in all the wires and tubes attached to them. It is still heart-breaking to see, even now after all of their progress. I don't think it will ever get easy, not until they are finally able to breathe on their own. I glance towards the clock, a small sigh leaving my lips. Eric will be awake soon, and he'll expect and want me in the house when he does come around from the dead.

"They are doing extremely well, if you and Eric come by later then you can watch us check them over, it will be very informative and most like necessary for you both, seeing as you two are planning on having their care and them transferred to your home." The nurse reminds me, making me nod as I remember that small fact. I still can't, even now, hide the fear rising in me at that thought. I love them to bits, don't get me wrong, but I just worry I will fail them as a full time carer. As a mother. Especially in their fragile state.

"I know how scared you must be feeling, especially with your current…condition. But believe me when I tell you this; everything will feel better when they are finally with you at home."

"How do you know that?"

"When I gave birth to my daughter, I suffered from postnatal depression as well. I know how scared you must feel, how lonely and constricting the condition can be. But in the end I overcame it, and it was all thanks to Kallie, my daughter, and the support of my husband, Dave." She assures me, leaving me with a lot to think about as I thank her and make my way out of the room, ready to go home to my husband, to the man I love. I feel better now, I will admit, I feel less frightened and I feel a little bit more ready for this, as well. I feel more…prepared to say the least.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Lover?" Eric calls out.

"Kitchen." I call back while I collect the bottle of now warmed up blood out of the microwave, ready for me to pass to Eric for his meal of the night. He's going to need this blood with everything we have planned tonight, and unfortunately none of that involves any fun for ourselves. I think we are long overdue for some proper long hard fun, which is not interrupted or dampened by all the events happening around us or to us. I just want an hour or two where it is just Eric and I, laid peacefully in bed doing things married couple should do without us having to worry or stress over little thing. Or majorly huge things like we have been having lately.

The second Eric enters the kitchen I am left with no time to even pass him his blood as he wraps me up in his arms tightly, his lips pressing to mine in a desperate kiss, my arm held up in the air in order to stop him from crushing the blood between us.

"I am so sorry, Sookie." He murmurs quietly, his soft breath ticking my skin as he rests his forehead against mine; I can feel his anger and sorrow drowning our bond. I could tell something was wrong when he kissed me, he did not kiss me with sweet loving passion like usual, it wasn't even tender. It was hard and desperate; almost as if he was afraid I was going to vanish from his grasp at any second. It felt like I was kissing a frightened man, a man who was worried I would run from him, or push him away. But even he knows I would never do that.

"What are you sorry for, Eric? You haven't done anything." I try to soothe him, my eyebrow rising slightly in question as I pull back from him slightly, just enough for me to pass him his warm blood. That may calm him down a bit. Eric thanks me quietly before draining the blood in one long gulp. He seems – do I dare say – distraught?

"I have been very hard on you lately. I have done nothing but shout at you. I must have made you feel…like you were nothing. But, Sookie, I want you to know that you are _everything_ and so much more. I…I was out of line, I have hurt you."

"You haven't hurt m-"

"Do not deny it, Sookie, I have felt your pain when I have yelled at you, I have seen how much it has affected you."

"Well, I don't like it when you shout," I agree "but you don't make me feel like nothing. Sure, you do upset me sometimes with your words and how harsh they can be, like last night when you suggested I was capable of killing our children, something which I would never do," I remind him softly, not trying to be too hard on him. He only had his family's best interests at heart after all. I watch as Eric hangs his head in shame, obviously lost for words. But despite his lack of words, I can feel through the bond exactly how he feels about all of this. I can feel that he is ashamed of what he said, he is angry at himself for even saying it, but the one emotion that caught my attention the most was the one that I could only identify as…distraught. He's distraught over the fact he has upset me. That right there just proves to me how much he cares about me, and my God it is a lot.

"I…I do sometimes wonder what you see in me." Eric finally manages to choke out, his gaze barely meeting mine through all the grief building up in them. I have never seen him so…emotional like this before. It is new, but I love it. I know Eric hates looking weak, he hates feeling it too, but to see him so connected to that human part of himself, to see him connecting with his emotions and expressing them with me, it fills my heart with love and joy.

"I see the man I love; no matter how stubborn, ruthless and untactful he can be," I smile at him softly in a joking manner before I kiss him, making sure to show him just how much he means to me in that kiss. I want us to get back on track and my God we are getting back on that track. This rollercoaster may not be over yet, but I want the ride to continue, I'm fed up of it being broken down.

"Untactful?"

"Yes, untactful. You don't exactly tackle difficult situations subtly." I remind him, Eric sighing in realisation, but I get the feeling he already knew that before I even mentioned it. Even Eric knows that he can sometimes be…off the mark to say the least when it comes to him sorting situations out.

"I am sorry for that, Sookie. I did not mean to upset you like I have been doing. I regret my actions and my words. I regret ever making you feel this big," He holds his forefinger and thumb close together, only leaving a small gap between them to resemble how he believes I feel. He's pretty much on the mark this time, which makes a nice change. He's tackling this situation very well and I am proud of him for it, I have seen him develop from an emotionless and rather heartless Vampire into a caring, loving and very sensitive man. One who loves and cares for me no matter what, one who will protect me even if it means putting his own life on the line.

He really is perfect in some ways. Not all ways, but to me someone who is purely perfect is boring. I like my excitement, even if it can be overwhelming.

"It's okay." I wrap my arms around him, my head resting on his chest as I hold him close, letting the bond convey my love and assurance to him.

"You didn't mean it. I know that. I still love you and as long as you will always be there for me, I will always be happy."

"Sookie, we will always be there for each other." He assures me with a small grin before he dips his head, letting his lips brush against mine, almost as if he wanted to entice me into the kiss. I soon oblige as I pull him closer, my lips turning against his as I deepen it, his body relaxing against mine.

This must be a huge relief for him to finally get this off of his chest; God knows it is a relief on me.

"Eric, when will we actually be doing this Vampire oath?" I whisper just as I reluctantly pull back from our kiss.

"Very soon, in fact, you should go get dressed in something comfortable. We need to go soon if we wish to get there in time."

"Wait, we aren't doing it here?"

"No." Eric shakes his head before suddenly disappearing from in front of me, leaving me staring around the room, feeling very frazzled by his sudden disappearance. But he soon returns moments later with a small pile of clothing in his arms which he passes to me.

"I almost forgot about these. They are new clothes. I noticed that you have recently been struggling to find something to wear, what with your maternity clothes being too big and your original clothes still being too small. I hope those fit." I thank him before heading out of the room, my mind running over all of this. Eric is being extraordinarily sweet to me, not that he usually isn't, but it is not often I get to encounter sensitive Eric and I must admit I love this side of him. But I cannot help but wonder if these clothes are his way of apologising even more, even though there is no need to. Maybe I'm just being stupid and this is a sweet gesture from my husband. Or maybe it's a mixture of both. Either way, I'm not going to complain.

**Eric's POV**

While my Lover is getting ready, and no doubt preparing herself both mentally and emotionally, maybe even physically, for tonight, I make myself busy by packing a small rucksack full of all the items that I deem to be necessary for tonight. I have only informed Sookie of the basics in which this process entails, but in actual fact there is more to it that what she is currently aware of. I did not go into too much detail last night with her for many reasons. Reasons such as she was too exhausted and was not taking in the majority of what I explained to her, and then there as the small fact she was under a lot of pressure last night due to me. She was stressed out too much as well and it would have been unfair on her if I piled any more onto her plate.

I figured a night's sleep and a relaxing day to herself may have reduced her stress levels, meaning that I am now free to fill her in on all the details now, seeing as she will be more alert and less grumpy about it. The last thing either of us need is a snippy Sookie.

"Eric, what is wrapped up in that cloth?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Lover. It is all a part of the process; this is actually part of the process I still need to explain to you." I inform her, not going into much more detail. I do not want to tell her anything more about this oath until we are there and set up.

"Surely I should know now then, seeing as I am part of this process."

"It is just a knife, similar to the ceremonial one we used at our wedding, you remember, the one that bound us together in Vampire terms."

"Knife?" Sookie gives me a cautious look; she can obviously tell that this knife is different to the one we used at our wedding. I watch her carefully as she takes a few steps forward, her hands gathering up the velvet cloth. The same velvet cloth that is wrapped around the knife. That cloth is there for a reason. I observe her every move calmly as she opens the cloth, a small gasp leaving her lips.

"It is beautiful, but it's-"

"Silver? Yes, I am aware. It is all a part of the oath." I assure her as she runs her fingers along the jagged, yet somehow graceful, looking design that is engraved into the knife. The pure silver knife.

"Hurting yourself severely is a part of the oath?"

"No, the whole point to this oath is that it makes us stronger – ties us together in a way. The silver blade will break my skin, it will prove my dedication to you. If I am able to sustain the pain in honour of you, it proves that I am willing to remain by you; it proves that I am willing to endure everything with you. It resembles the strength of our relationship to put it in simple terms."

"In that case, what do I need to do to prove the same thing to you?" Ah, my Sookie is clever; she is not oblivious when it comes to Vampire ways.

"You must be sliced by the blade as well." I tell her all too calmly; I even make sure to wear a passive look.

I do not want to reveal that the thought of hurting my Lover is killing me. I do not wish to inflict pain on her. I love her too much for that.

"Then what happens?"

"We press our wounds together in order to let our blood bind together. The binding of our blood will resemble the new reconnected trust and promise we have made to each other."

"Kind of like how blood brothers do it,"

"Blood brothers?" I counter as I cock an eyebrow at her. "I have never heard of them. Are they well known?" That earned me a small, light-hearted laugh. I couldn't help but shoot her a grin. It is very pleasant to see her smiling again.

"So it's basically like us sharing blood?"

"Yes, but this way it strengthens more than just our bond. It is also more dangerous over all."

"How is it?"

"This form of bonding acts differently to the one we have already established. This one is also much more difficult to break; to sever this bond would cause severe harm too us both."

"Okay…but how does it act differently?"

"This bond detects and locks the actual promise – the oath – to us. If we try to break the oath, it will-" I quickly halt my words, my mind racing and running through all the facts at hand. Maybe this type of bond is not wise for us. Probably not suitable either.

"Eric, spit it out."

"It affects us personally. It affects our body, our emotions and even our state of mind. If we do not stick to our oath after we have made it, it could potentially destroy us, kill us at that. But the worst part of it is that it does not affect the person breaking the oath. It affects and begins to slowly destroy the other person, so in this case if I attempt to break our oath, it could, and most likely will, kill you or even affect you so much that you wish you were dead, unless I come clean." I admit, dread falling over me as I watch Sookie, waiting to reel in her reaction.

But she does not release one.

"So…if, metaphorically, you were to break this oath, I would begin to slowly deteriorate. I could become mentally unstable, my organs could be affected and even my emotions could run in all directions, it could even potentially kill me; unless you tell the truth and reveal everything?" She confirms in a rather empty and passive voice. Even the bond is remaining rather neutral at the moment. She is doing a very good job of controlling her emotions.

"Basically, yes."

"And when you do tell the truth, would I be healed back to how I was before, or would I remain ill and affected?"

"I am…I am slightly unsure of that if I am to be honest. I have personally never done an oath such as this, not many Vampires have. In fact, I believe next to no Vampires have actually ever done this type of oath with a human."

"We're risking a lot by doing this."

"We are." I agree, not really sure how else I could respond to that.

"I guess it just gives us that kick up the butt we need to talk to each other. Neither of us wish to inflict pain upon the other, do we?"

"No, we do not. I would sooner die before I see you hurt in such a way."

"I have one question about this."

"Go ahead." I tell her, my interest spiking.

There isn't much she could possibly want to ask, after all, I have practically covered all the necessities and details with her now.

"What activates the affects? I know it starts to happen if we hide it away from each other, but what if you find something out and you can't tell me until you see me next which is in like five days. What then?" Ah, now that is a very intelligent question indeed.

"As long as you hold that intention to tell that person as soon as possible it should not cause the process to start. So as long as we hold the initial plans of telling each other, we should be fine. It will, however, be activated if we keep postponing it, decide not to tell them or set out with the purpose of keeping whatever information or feelings hidden."

"This all sounds so complicated, Eric, are you sure it's safe for us to do? In fact, is it wise?" That is a good question indeed. Do I even believe this is wise? Is it safe?

"Yes, it is the only way I can think of which will ensure that we confide in each other."

"Then let's go and take this step. Together." Sookie reaches her hand out, allowing me to take her soft hand in mine as I repeat what she said.

"Together."


	113. Bonding

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, ashmo2000, vilannh, ljhjelm49, mindy781, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, The Vikings Succubus, Guest and IkeaGoddess for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and thirteen

**Eric's POV**

"Have you got everything?" Is the first thing Pam probes me with as Sookie and I step through the doors to Fangtasia, I level her with a look before nodding as I toss the rucksack to her. I look down at Sookie who is stood beside me, her hand gripping mine tightly, I can see the pure fear radiating through her body.

"Lover, are you okay?" I murmur as I tug her to me so that she is wrapped up firmly in my arms, her smaller frame enveloped in my larger one. All she does is nod as she cuddles closer to me. I can tell there is something wrong here, I can sense it in the bond, in the way she holds herself. Just in the pure way she is acting. But how do I approach the subject?

"Sook-"

"What's Pam's role in this?" Sookie cuts me off, but whether it was so she could avoid the subject I was about to put forward, or whether she actually genuinely was interested in Pam's part in this, I am not sure. I kind of have the feeling it is a bit of both, but that will soon be dealt with.

"We must have at least one witness to this process, Pam will oversee us perform the oath and she will also take part within the ritual. She must make sure it is all done correctly, one slip up and we risk everything,"

"Really?" Sookie looks up at me, that pang of fear bursting through her aura again.

"Sookie, I need you to talk to me right now, I need to know this is what you want," I cup her cheek, my gaze holding hers steadily, trying to show her all my affection. I need her to see that she can trust me; she knows she can trust me. I can see it in her eyes.

"I…I'm just scared, Eric. I mean, this oath is dangerous. If we really want to open up to each other, then surely we should do it on our own accord, not because some strange oath bond has _forced_ us to," Sookie explains; I contemplate that for a moment, my mind running it over. She does hold some very good points here.

"We have already planned this though, Sookie, we agreed this is what we both wanted. You said yourself it was the push we needed,"

"Maybe it is, but from what you have told me, I'm starting to think it's a bit _too_ hard of a push. Isn't there a much softer form of this bond, one that doesn't put our lives in jeopardy if we…find the need to hide something? Isn't there a bond that can just… I don't know,"

"Encourage us to tell the other person, give us that push we need without risking the other's life?" I finish off her thought, Sookie nodding as she looks down, obviously hating herself for this.

I hurriedly gather her face in my hands where I lift her head up, my eyes locking on hers as I lean down and kiss her softly.

"Sookie, I agree with you now that I think about it," I stroke her cheek, my lips still brushing over hers with my every word. "I think I know of a bond that matches that description. Just let me talk to Pam." I assure her as I kiss her before pulling back reluctantly and walking over to Pam who is setting up the table with the silver knife and the book holding the oath. In fact, that book holds many different forms of oaths, bonding, legends, myths and other things; that book is very sacred to Vampires, I was lucky to have even managed to get a copy of it myself.

I briefly mention the situation to Pam, Pam nodding as I explain the alternative oath we wish to perform; Pam thinks about it for a moment before picking up the book which she begins to flip through. She obviously has that same feeling I have, that one where we know there is an oath similar to what we want, but we just do not know the process of it. She soon stops on a page, her eyes scanning down the page before she grins triumphantly. She passes me the book, pointing to the passage at hand. I skim through it, picking up words such as _knife_ and _blood_, but the main word that caught my attention the most was _bond_. I grin to myself.

"This is the one," I point to the page gleefully. It would seem we have found a much simpler, softer form of what we wanted and this one does not risk our lives. This one is described as being a soother bond, it helps to soothe us and help us build that trust we need. Sookie and I do trust each other, do not get me wrong, but we do struggle to confine in each other, which means there must be some form of lack of trust in that section of our relationship. This bond will aid us in rebuilding on it, it will allow us to confine in the other one with no struggles, and the best part is the overall outcome is the same as the original one except with this one we don't risk our lives.

But in case we do try to hide anything from each other, this bond allows the person they are hiding things from to feel that…resistance, to put it simply. They will be able to detect that the person is hiding things; even the most talented people at hiding things cannot escape the power of what this oath/bond has. Even Vampires cannot escape it. This bond also connects us in ways that the bond we currently has cannot, but I cannot guarantee what those connections will be until we do it.

"Lover," I call over to her, Sookie walking over to me awkwardly where she comes to stand beside me, I pass her the book where I point to the passage, Sookie's eyebrows scrunching together as she reads through it, obviously taking every word she reads to heart.

"There are no dangerous effects with this one," Sookie notes thoughtfully, this huge smile making its way onto her face. I think she prefers this bond.

"It does all the same things that the original one we were going to do does, but this one holds no risks. I should have done more research before approaching you with that larger oath, I did not realise there was this one…"

"Eric, it's okay, better late than never." Sookie passes Pam the book before he practically jumps into my arms, her lips connecting onto mine in a deep kiss.

"I love you, Sookie Northman."

"And I love you, Eric Northman. That's why we are doing this, for us," Sookie whispers as she trails my jawline with her fingertip.

"For us," I murmur straight back before kissing her again, my arms encircling his waist where I pull her closer to me, never wanting to let her go.

"Are you two love birds ready? Because I would quite like to get this over and done with before I throw up over this sappy scene," Pam frowns at us, Sookie giggling while I roll my eyes, my annoyed look meeting Pam's impatient one.

**Sookie's POV**

After Eric had discovered that new oath which seemed more appropriate for us, he explained that the process was exactly the same as the oath we were going take; except for the fact this one includes a different style to how it is done. We still need to use the knife and combine our blood together by pressing the wounds together, but we have to use a different ritual for it to work and this one actually also includes a new bit. When we slice ourselves with the knife, we have to allow a few drops or so of our blood to be gathered in a small dish, our combined blood there will then be placed into some sort of liquid. After that it will be mixed together and then Eric and I have to drink the concoction.

To me it all just sounds like some sort of odd spell which witches would use. According to Eric Vampire oaths and Witch oaths are very similar, except theirs include a lot more magic whereas this one includes a lot more blood and wounds. Very stereotypical in my opinion.

"Lover," Eric's rough voice brings me around; I can see the worry in his eyes, despite the contentment in his face.

"I'm ready," I assure him with a gentle smile, I watch as relief pours off of his face. He soon smiles back at me as he outstretches his hands, palms up; I place my hands in his where he envelopes my rather small looking hands in his rather large ones.

"We're just waiting on Sam," Pam calls over as she shuffles through some pages in her magazine, obviously trying to locate down a specific article.

"Why do we need Sam?" I blurt out, confusion rippling through me. I really do not understand why we need Sam here, I thought this oath was about Eric and I, no one else.

"You need at least two witnesses for this particular oath, one from each person who can verify themselves that the two involved are doing this oath for the right reasons. I am Eric's witness, Sam will be yours." Pam leaves no room for questions or arguments as she pulls out a small dish.

The dish looks to be pure gold with delicate swirls and patterns engraved on it. It is a stunning bowl; it reminds me of the beauty of the designs on the knife. Almost as if Sam could sense we were thinking about him, he strolls through the door, a very puzzled look on his face when he takes in the dim lighting and the table in front of us that has a blood red cloth on it. His confusion only growing when he spots the velvet cloth, the one that the knife is hidden under, and the bowl as well as what I would describe as being the Vampire bible. Or spell book. Or whatever they want to label it as. Maybe an encyclopaedia?

"Do I even want to know what the hell is happening?" He raises an eyebrow, an exasperated look on his face. I wanted to explain to him, I knew I should be the one to tell him, but I just couldn't find the words. So instead I stare at him helplessly, my helpless gaze moving to Eric, understanding dawning in his eyes immediately.

"Sookie and I are performing an oath, the reasoning behind it is private; you are here to be a witness." Eric hurriedly explains, relief washing over me. Thank God Eric got my underlying request, the one that was deep under the surface of my expression that I bared to Eric.

"And what does a witness do?"

"They witness the proceedings. You also have to take part in a certain bit of the ritual. One which you will probably find odd considering that you are not a Vampire or an open minded human, like Sookie."

"Can't be much odder than some of the things I've seen and taken part in,"

"Just you wait and see…" I murmur, Sam's quizzical gaze landing on me with such intensity I had to turn away for a second to regain my composure. I can tell he is curious about this, I can tell he wants more details but I don't know if I should tell him them or not, after all, the only things he really does need to know are just the basics of how this works. He'll probably get told what happens and what he needs to do step by step as we do them.

"We better be quick, the nurse said we could spend time with the twins if we were quick," I inform Eric, this small grin forming on his face at the mention of our babies.

"Pamela, let's get this show on the road."

**Eric's POV**

"And now you must use the knife, the knife represents your relationship, you must embrace the pain the knife will greet you with, just like you embrace your relationship with every move or decision you make," Pam recites a slightly altered version of the oath. Sookie and I are stood facing each other, her hands clasped firmly in mine, and Sam is stood by Sookie's side, Pam by mine. I release Sookie's hands reluctantly so that I can accept the knife; I stare Sookie right in the eyes as I slice into my skin with the silver blade, a small hiss leaving my mouth as I feel the silver burn my already broken skin. The second my wound is open Pam places a silver strip into the cut on my hand to make sure it remains open.

I hurriedly pass Sookie the knife as Pam collects the dish, my blood running into the bowl before she removes it. I notice immediately that Sam is very alarmed and fidgety beside her, but he knows as well as anyone else here that this is something that Sookie needs to do. She takes a deep breath before pressing the knife against her skin, her gaze meeting mine in an intimate stare as she slowly slices her hand, her eyes closing as she tries to muffle a cry of pain. All I wanted to do in that minute was hug her, hold her, tell her it was all okay and that the pain would stop any second. But I knew I couldn't. I cannot interfere with this process. She lets out a small cry while Pam presses on the wound, forcing the flow of blood out of the cut to increase.

Once Pam has collected enough she let's go of Sookie, but that does not stop the pain in her eyes or the tears streaking down her soft, now extremely pale face. I shall be giving my Lover a lot of love, care and attention after this. It is blatant she is going to need it.

_I think I'll need more than that. Therapy sounds more realistic_. I look up surprised, my gaze meeting Sookie's as she grins at me. Did I really just hear her thoughts? Better yet, did she truly just hear mine? I shake my head.

"Hurry now, press the wounds together." Pam orders us. I hurriedly rip the silver strip out of my cut, causing me to howl out in pain, but I soon dismiss that as I snatch up Sookie's hand – trying to ignore the wince she presents me with – where I press our two wounds together, allowing our blood to blend. Within seconds Pamela is passing me a cup, I can smell the blood, water and herbs in it.

"I pledge this oath to you and only you. You shall be the only person I confide in and I shall confide in you because I love you, Sookie Northman." I grit out before taking a large gulp of the gloop, once that is done I shove it to Sookie who repeats my words, but places my name in instead of hers, before she drains the rest of the gooey liquid, her face contorting with disgust.

"I, Sam Merlotte, have witnessed the oath and bonding between Sookie Northman and Eric Northman. I can verify their commitment and give my permission as Sookie's witness to allow this bond to take place and take control." Sam recites, his eyes shooting to Pam who recites the same verse, except she uses her name obviously. After that I just felt something…click. Like a spark which generates between Sookie and I; the feeling shooting through my body in sharp pain, the same process happening to Sookie, causing her to reel before collapsing onto the floor in painful pants. My eyes are closed as I embrace the spark. It is the spark sealing the deal. Once the small pain has died away, the self-inflicted wound on my hand already healed up now, I crouch down beside Sookie, my arms wrapping around her where I hold her to me.

She is in a mess of sobs and shakes, obviously still reeling from the effects of our new bond. Our oath. I grasp her injured hand in mine where I bring it to my lips, my tongue darting out and licking over the wound. There are just enough healing mechanisms in my saliva to heal the cut, but if she does not want it to scar she will have to digest some of my blood. Without even thinking I sink my teeth into my wrist where I rip at the thick skin before pushing the newly opened wound against Sookie's mouth. She resists for a moment before latching on, drinking a small amount of my blood before she pulls back. She offers me her wrist in return, but I shake my head. She is far too nervous and shook up for me to feed from her.

"Shhh, Lover, it is all done now. All finished. We have done it." I soothe her, my fingers running through the waves of her soft golden hair.

"It…what was that pain? It felt like fire rumbling through my veins, it hit my heart and…"

"Your heart stopped beating for a moment, so small that no average human would have felt it," I murmur, already knowing how unique my Sookie is. I knew she would have felt it.

"Yeah," She whispers.

"I heard you," I kiss her cheek softly. I am very aware of the movement around us, I can hear Pam and Sam talking, they are discussing things. I can hear that Sam is concerned for Sookie.

The mention that I heard her brings a smile onto my Lover's face. We have much to talk about.

**AN: Hey, guys, I just wanted to say that I think this story is coming to an end soon, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be after this one, I am going to work it out based on what I want to get covered before the story finishes and then I will let you all know in the next chapter. xx**


	114. Old Fool

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , B-Rock525, vilannh, mindy781, AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, Nedbella, IkeaGoddess, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT and yaoichan for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and fourteen

**Eric's POV**

"I am glad I saw you two, I have something we need to discuss," Ludwig announces as she rushes into the room, closing the door behind her before she heads over to the twins incubators, her eyes scanning over her notes that she has attached to a clip board in her hand. I cannot help but give her a curious look, but when I glance at Sookie I can see her face drop. She thinks something is wrong, that much I can sense.

"And what would that be?" I probe, Sookie's hand gripping mine tightly.

"I know we have been delaying you taking the twins home, but there have been many reasons behind this. Have the maternity nurses explained any of them?"

"One of the nurses said it was because you wanted them to be breathing on their own or with very little assistance before we took them home," Sookie informs her, Ludwig nodding as she checks through her notes again, her eyes looking over at the twins briefly. Now this is beginning to alarm me as well. _Do you think something serious is wrong with them?_ Sookie looks over at me, her thought jumping into my head very clearly. I smile at her reassuringly as I rub my thumb over the skin on the back of her hand. _I am sure it is nothing serious_. I try to soother her. I must admit, this little ability of being able to communicate with each other through our thoughts has become very handy. We have figured out that we can only hear each other's thoughts if we direct them at each other, otherwise they remain in our head and unheard by the other person.

We have also learned that we can kick each other out of each other's heads if we wish to, it is just like how we can block off the bond from each other if we wanted to. It is all very interesting and very exciting to learn about.

"As you know, they are both five weeks old at the moment and they are both doing extraordinarily well. Nikolaus has gained twelve ounces in these last two weeks, and that is a miracle on its own. He now weighs around one pound eight ounces, which is brilliant. He has gained some weight as you can tell; you can just start to see some baby fat beginning to build on him. Soon enough his skin will be smoothing out and he will start to look more like a newborn," She assures us, but I cannot help but wonder why she has not mentioned Hope. Is she not doing as well as her brother?

"What about Hope?" Sookie pipes up what we were both thinking about, no doubt. I can hear the worry and fear laced in her words. She is frightened, especially when Ludwig offers her a small smile. Now that is very unnerving.

"What concerns us at the moment is that when they were born they were equivalent to what a baby at eighteen weeks gestation would be, so by my calculations Nikolaus is right on target for his weight, whereas Hope is a week or so behind what she should be at by now. We do believe this is just a temporary thing and we are hoping to increase her weight to what she should be in the next couple of days. What we plan on doing is increasing the amount she is fed and how often she is fed it."

"If we were to talk about this as though my Lover had had a normal nine month pregnancy, whereabouts would the twins be based around their weight?" I probe, the things she is telling us is confusing Sookie, that much I can tell. I understand what she is saying, but for the sakes of my Lover I want her to explain this in more simple terms for her. I don't want to outright ask her to talk more simply about it for the sakes of Sookie, but that is just because I don't want to embarrass Sookie or make her feel incompetent or unintelligent.

"Nikolaus is at the equivalent of what a baby at twenty-seven weeks gestation would be, whereas Hope is at the weight equivalent to what a baby at about twenty-three and a half weeks gestation would be. As you can see she is very far behind her brother,"

"I…I…how should…"

"Sookie, I assure you there is nothing serious to worry about at this moment in time. We just do not feel it appropriate to have the twins leave the NICU to go home to the one you two have created. We believe they're better off here. We have already expressed that we would prefer them to be able to breathe more stable, as well as for them to have a higher weight than this before they leave. Ideally, we would like them to be at least two pounds five ounces before they go anywhere. I know this is disappointing to you both, but believe me, we do have your children's best interests at heart," She explains, making us both nod. I must admit I do feel very disappointed; I have prepared everything for them. I was ready for them to come home with us; we both were, even if it is just to receive the same treatment at home as they would here.

"We understand," I assure them, my eyes flickering to my daughter who is laid there, her small hands are closed into fists, her body seeming very delicate and small compared to her brothers. It really is unbelievable how much of a difference a few ounces can make.

"As you can see on Nikolaus, his eyelids are beginning to separate, I would say they should be separated within the next week or so, which means he will be able to open his eyes soon enough," Ludwig tells us, Sookie smiling at her before she looks over at our little boy, he is flexing his hands, trying to stretch those tiny muscles in his hand. I couldn't help but watch in awe myself.

"I will leave you two to it, shall I?" Ludwig looks between us before leaving the room. The second she is gone Sookie gets up and walks over to the incubator containing our daughter.

"I'm worried about her, Eric, why isn't she eating?" Sookie looks over at me helplessly; I hate the fact that I cannot even give her an answer about that.

"I do not know, Lover, but if I did know I would sort it out. I would do anything for her to be doing as well as Nikolaus," I get up and stand behind her, my arms wrapping around her waist where I rest my hands on her stomach, Sookie flinching slightly at the touch.

"Sorry, I'm still sore from the C-section,"

"I thought my blood had healed you?"

"It has, but I'm still sore, and I do have a bit of a faded scar there, it's not noticeable unless you look really close at it," She tells me while her blue eyes looking up to meet mine as I lean down and kiss her forehead softly. Of course, all romantic and pleasant moments have to be ruined. But this one was by a certain person who is very unwanted. He is not welcome in our presence, well, at least not in mine he is not. I watch as Sookie closes her eyes against the bright sudden light, but the second the light is gone I glare at the figure before us.

"Niall, what do we owe the pleasure of such an unwanted appearance?"

"Northman, shut your yapper. I have come to see my great-great-granddaughter; I wish to discuss the health of her children,"

"_Our _children, and if you have anything to say about our children, Eric is included in it. He's their father, the man I love, so I suggest you show a little respect," Sookie scolds him, surprising me completely. It definitely is not like Sookie to act like this, she usually takes a more subtle approach to situations like this. I guess she is just like me, had enough of everything. We both just want everything to be over with, she wants what I want. Just to be sat at home with our children, sat together as a family. Something that will happen very soon, I am sure.

I hold Sookie a little closer to me, one reason I do this is to try and calm her down a bit, this is all rather overwhelming for her, I can tell from the bond, but the main reason I am doing this is because I fear Sookie is in a state where she may act rather than speak. By saying that, I mean I am afraid she may result to violence, even if it is just a gentle slap around this old fool's head.

"I am sorry to have upset you, Sookie, I did not mean to. I have come to see if you have come to a decision regarding my offer, I hear the little girl is not doing too well,"

"Our daughter is doing fine, she may be slightly under the targeted weight, but she is still healthy,"

"But, Northman, from what I can tell she is miles behind her brother. As you know, they would both progress much faster in Faery if you would allow me to take them over there. It will allow them to be able to connect to their Fae side, it is that side which will save them and help them progress,"

"Save them?" Sookie stares at him, confusion, anger and worry all pouring through the bond as they attack her. I do not enjoy seeing my Lover so torn over this.

"Your daughter is more connected to her Fae side than her Vampire side; she is more likely to respond from her Fae blood than the Vampire blood, therefore without that Fae magic being around her, she will suffer,"

"How does that work? They are both half Vampire, whereas they are only a sixteenth Fairy," I point out. It makes more sense that she would be more responsive to her Vampire side; it is the larger and more dominant part of her genes. It would just be ridiculous if she was more receptive to a tiny part of her genes that is barely there.

"She is more in tune with her Fae side; she relies more on the magic than the Vampire gene. Look at Sookie, she is very strong and in touch with her own Fae side. Females do tend to take to their Fae gene easier than the males do,"

"I call bullshit," I grumble, Sookie throwing me a look, but that look tells me everything I need to know. She is thinking the same thing.

"What do you really want, Niall? We all know you're lying and trying to pull the wool over our eyes. What's the real reason you want our children in Faery?" Sookie challenges him. I am extraordinarily pleased to see that she is thinking on the same lines as I am, it just makes this small interrogation so much easier on us all, especially now that I know Sookie is on my side. We always are at our strongest when we are together.

"I am hurt you would even believe I have intentions such as those. You are my kin; I would not betray your trust like that,"

"Don't lie to me, just tell me what your plan is because believe me, I would rather stay here with my husband, my children need their father; I have no intentions of us going with you. So drop the caring bull crap," Wow, my Sookie definitely is not in a good mood today, I think she has been pushed too far with all of what has happened, I think this is one step too far for her. But I cannot help but wonder if it is bad that I am currently feeling very attracted to her in her pissed off state. I find it very hot; I think I know what we shall be doing tonight when we return home… But first things first, what does this old fool think he is playing at? What is his plan?


	115. Protection

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, TheLadyKT, B-Rock525, mindy781, ILoveVikings, nedbella, nordiclover, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and fifteen

**Sookie's POV**

Shaking with anger, I watch as my supposed beloved great-great-grandfather sighs as he sits down on the chair, his solid gaze greeting mine. I do not like him being anywhere near my children, and yet there he is, sat _right beside them_. I just feel like I want to grab him and throw him out of the window, I do not want him near them. Not only because I am furious he would use their condition to get what he wanted, but because I am frightened he will use his powers and just _take them_ from right under our nose. It would kill me if he even tried to do that.

"Sookie, everything I do is in order to protect not only you, but your children as well,"

"So using my children's condition against us to make us go with you is the most caring thing to do? How is that caring? How are you protecting us by doing that?" I yell at him, my fury taking over me.

"You've been having dreams about water, about drowning, about floods; things like that, I believe. Am I wrong?" I stop dead in my tracks then.

"H-how did you know?"

"You had one dream about a flood just before you became pregnant, and since giving birth you have been having small dreams every so often about them. You had a major dream about water not too long after you had given birth. It is a sign, Sookie, a warning," He tells me, my confused and stunned gaze staring at him. I shake my head as I look at Eric, he looks very curious, but cautious at the same time, about this new information.

I watch as Eric sits down on the chair between the twins' incubators, he extends his hand to me; I take hold of it where he pulls me to him until I fall onto his lap, his arms wrapping tightly around me.

"Explain," Eric demands, his curiosity obviously overriding his cautiousness.

"We are all aware of how Sookie's parents were killed,"

"They died in a flash flood," I whisper as the memory attacks me. I remember that day as clear as day, I remember my gran having to sit down and tell me they were gone. That I was an orphan. Both me and Jason. We only had her after that, no-one else.

"Do you both remember Brendan?" Eric and I both nod.

"I remember killing him. It was the most fun I had ever had, slicing his body, hearing him scream, the blood, the gore, the ashes left behind after I had destroyed his pathetic body. It is one of my favourite memories; he harmed my Lover, so I harmed him,"

"I appreciate that you killed him, you did something that I could not; you protected my kin when I was not able to. I owe you for that, Viking, but the real reason I brought him up is because he was the one who was in charge of the Water Fairies, he kept them in line, he gave them their orders. He caused the flash flood that killed your parents,"

"Are you trying to tell us that he's come back from the dead to take revenge on us?" I raise an eyebrow at him. I am not following his drift very well, at the moment my mind is everywhere and I feel very stressed over all of this. Why can't everything just be normal, simple and uncomplicated for Eric and me?

"No, I am just warning you of what could happen. His men are still dedicated to him, even after his disease, they alone may wish to exact revenge on you both. Avenge his death in a way, or maybe they have always planned on your death, Sookie. With Sookie holding the Fairy gene, her mind is easier to be tapped into by them. They can control her dreams; they have been secret warnings to scare her,"

"They got the scare part, but the warning part never really came clear until now," I frown.

"Sookie, the main point here is that you and your children would be safer in Faery, at least there you will have all the protection you need. I have a very large kingdom full of many supporters, all of whom are willing to protect you, keep you and your children safe from the water fairies. So what do you say? Do you come with me to safety, or do you remain here where you are always at risk of attack?"

"Me and the twins aren't at risk here, Eric is here with us and he would give up everything to make sure we were safe. That much I do know." I deadpan, leaving no room for argument. Eric truly would give up everything to protect us, he would happily give up his business, his power, his position in the Vampire world, his life; everything. Eric has already told me so many times that he would gladly die for us if it meant his family would be safe and unharmed.

"Eric has enemies, and he cannot even keep you protected from them, let alone keep you and the twins safe from those pesky Fairies," Niall rolls his eyes at me, Eric growling in response. It would seem my Viking hasn't taken well to the cruel words of my great-great-grandfather.

"Eric can protect us; I'm living proof of that,"

"Yes, but you have been in danger and hurt as well due to him. That is not very good protecting," Niall practically hisses, surprising me completely. This is the first time I have ever seen him lose that calm aura he has always had on display.

"The only reason I have ever been injured is of my own accord. It's my fault that I got hurt, not Eric's; he has always tried to prevent anything bad from happening to me. Stop trying to blame him for everything, he's been there for me more than you have, he loves me and he has always been the one I can rely on. I trust him, and no matter what you say I am staying here. _We _are staying here. So don't even bother trying to persuade me anymore, just get out of here. If we need you, we'll contact you," I snap at him. I have had enough of his bull crap.

He thinks he knows everything but he doesn't, and I will not stand by and let him bad mouth my husband, the father of my children, the man I love. Eric has done everything he can to protect me and give me the best life he can, and I do not doubt the fact that he will do the same for our children. We're his family. We mean the world to him, just like he means the world to us.

"You are making the wrong decision, Sookie…"

"No I'm not," I practically growl at Niall, he sighs, shaking his head at me, Eric remaining suspiciously quiet throughout this entire confrontation.

"Fine, you take the risk. I shall leave you my card, when you realise you are wrong, call me," He throws the business card at me before disappearing into thin air with a bright light.

I look over at Eric to see that he isn't even paying any attention, but I'm not going to yell at him, I can tell he is thinking. He is thinking very deeply about something.

"Eric, don't you dare start thinking that he is right, he isn't," I warn him, Eric snapping out of his trance where his eyes land on mine.

"But what if you are safer in Faery?" That earned him a hard whack on his chest from me.

"I am not better off in Faery, I am better off here with my husband. _We_ are better off here with you. I love you, they love you, you love us. We, together, can protect the twins. I don't care about my safety; I care about theirs and yours,"

"But I care for yours as well as theirs; I just want what is best,"

"And what is best for us is to be here in a familiar place with the people we love and can trust. I know you can protect us, I don't doubt that, don't even start to think that that demanding Fairy knows better than we do. He doesn't, he has never been there for me; you have. You always have. _You've_ been protecting me, he hasn't." I leave no room for argument after that as I attach my lips to his in an assuring kiss, one that only seals the deal that my comments have left.

"I love you, Sookie,"

"I love you, Eric, I always will. It's us against the world; me, you and the twins," I hug him, my arms wrapping around his neck as I straddle him.

"Is it bad that I found your fury towards Niall to be very sexy, a great turn on," He breathes against my ear before kissing that special spot below my ear, that sensitive one that causes me to moan as a wave of wetness hits me.

"Eric, don't make me horny,"

"Why not?" He murmurs before nipping at my earlobe, making me moan again.

"Because we're in the NICU,"

"Then maybe we should go home and have some fun. Some time to ourselves,"

"But what about the twins? What if Niall comes back and tries to take them, or someone else comes and tries to hurt them," I panic, Eric cupping my cheek as he pulls back, his calm gaze greeting mine.

"I will call in some body guards; we will notify Ludwig of the change of events, I am sure the hospital has a secure ward in which they can be transported to. Maybe you can call your Witch friend, have her put a ward on the room so that only those with good intentions for the children can come in,"

"Maybe. I'll ring her now," I kiss him softly before digging into my pocket where I pull out my phone as I climb off of his lap. I smile at him before I head out of the door; after all, I need to go outside to use my phone. I really hope she agrees to putting one of her protection spells on the room, I will do anything to keep them safe. I will even happily sit by their side twenty-four seven if it means they will be safe. I cannot risk them, they are mine and Eric's everything. Our children. Our little miracles.

The last thing we want is for Niall to kidnap them because he _thinks_ they are better off in Faery. But then we also have to worry about those God damn Water Fairies; they bring the biggest risk to not only me, but to the twins as well. They'll want me dead. Or the twins. Or maybe even Eric. Maybe they want all four of us dead. I couldn't help but cringe at that thought. I will never let that happen. I immediately dial Amelia's number when I get outside, Amelia answering on the first ring, which surprises me completely. She usually doesn't answer until like after six rings because she's usually too busy with Tray.

"I take it Tray is at work?" I chuckle, Amelia giggling.

"Nope, he's actually in the kitchen cooking dinner for us, he says he can cook up a mean vegetarian lasagne," She informs me, I can hear the telly in the background, so she must be sat in the living room while he's in the kitchen. I guess I can see how their marriage is going to be when they get married, match made in heaven those two are.

"Amelia, I don't mean to ruin your night, but I need a favour. A pretty huge one. My family's lives have just been threatened,"

"Where are you?"

"The Supe hospital,"

"I'll be right there."

**AN: If I can receive twelve reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long and that includes lemons, plot and lots of action in all meanings of the word. ;D xx**


	116. Extracting

**AN: Thank you to lunjul, Millarca666, pk22477, sebeaver, Guest, map-chan, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, mindy781, B-Rock525, vilannh, Guest 2, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, TheLadyKT, Kelly and nedbella for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and sixteen

**Eric's POV**

"Lover, you need to relax," I sit down beside her on the bed, my fingers running through the ragged knots of her golden hair that is strewn across the pillow.

"How can I relax?"

"Sookie, you are worrying yourself ragged, you are exhausted, pale, you have black bruises under your eyes," I run my fingers along the affected areas under her eyes. "You barely have any energy. You are no good to the twins in this state. You need to sleep and relax, allow time for your body to calm down and shut down for a little while. I do not enjoy seeing you in this state, Lover," I rub her arm soothingly before I pull the covers around her.

"I'm just worried about them,"

"I know you are, but they are well protected. They are in a secure ward with security at the door, Amelia has placed a protective spell around the room and their incubators, they are about as safe as they can get," I try to soothe my Lover, my eyes taking in her form. I have not seen her this distraught since the twins were born, when they were born she really was a wreck. She wouldn't eat much, she barely drank, she did not sleep very well; all my Lover does is worry and stress when she should ideally be resting. Her body needs rest to function properly.

"I'm not tired," She yawns, making me shake my head at her as I lean down and kiss her softly. Sookie sighing against my lips.

"I'll make you a deal, Lover, if you sleep, even if it is just a couple of hours, I promise that when you wake up you will be greeted by the pleasant aromas of dinner. Then after that we can go and see the children, make sure they are okay, I know how much you love them and worry about them,"

"You love and worry about them, too,"

"Yes, I do, it is our job as parents to do that," I lean forward and kiss her forehead. I must admit it has been a very long time since I have referred to myself as a parent. As a father. I can still remember back to my human days, back to when I very first had children. I was not much of a father to them; I spent most of my time either practicing my fighting skills, or out in battle. But what time I did spend with them I did cherish, but I found that I cherished those moments – those memories – more after I had turned than when I was human.

You never truly know what you have until you have lost it. That is why I am determined to never lose Sookie or our children, I already know what I have and I have no plans on losing them. Not now, not ever. They are my family, my everything, my miracles.

"You know I would love to see the twins," She smiles just thinking about them.

"I know, but sleep first." I order, leaving no room for debate as I kiss her softly before heading towards the door, I throw a glance over my shoulder to see my Lover already fast asleep, all cuddled up under the covers. I spend a few more seconds admiring her before I switch the light off and close the door behind me. It is not often I get to see my Lover looking so peaceful and stress free. That is one of the main reasons why I enjoy watching her sleep, I love seeing her so relaxed; she always looks so problem free. I just wish we were problem free.

I sigh as I wander into the kitchen where I grab a bottle of blood from the fridge before I pop it into the microwave. I stare at the numbers as I wait for them to fall away one by one. Things had begun to take a turn for the worst; even I can see that now. I make a decision then and there that once all of this is sorted, I will talk to my Lover and we shall make plans together. Plans such as moving to Sweden, leaving everything here behind. Starting a new life all together. There isn't anything here really worth much, maybe a few close friends of Sookie's and her brother, but that is it. I sigh, shaking my head of that thought, Sookie would never want to leave here, her only living family member lives here – other than me and the twins of course – her friends are here, all the people who have supported her are here. I cannot take that away from her.

The second the microwave beeps I snatch up my blood and drain it. I have not fed from my Lover lately or her me. This has caused effects such as me being hungry more often, but the one that concerns me the most is our bond. We need to strengthen our bond up more, we have let it weaken while she was in hospital, and there is still a lot further to go before it is strong again. Although, in saying that, our bond did increase in strength after we made that oath. I look around the kitchen where I notice that Meekus is nowhere to be seen, I frown as I walk through the house, following the scent of the fluff ball where I find him sat in front of the bedroom door, the room in which Sookie is laid fast asleep in. He is being a guard dog.

"Good boy," I ruffle the fur on his head, Meekus jumping up me. I give him a bigger fuss. He deserves it; he is looking after my Lover while she sleeps. Maybe getting him was a good idea after all, Sookie is very fond of him, and I am beginning to feel very fond of him myself. He has slowly become part of this family and as he has grown he has taken on his role as protector of this family. I am sure he will alert me if anything was to approach my Lover in her sleep; dogs are very sensitive and can sense even the most undetectable things. After praising Meekus I head to my office, Meekus taking his place back in front of the door where he stands – or should I say sits – guard, I stare at the paperwork piled up on my desk. I have let work slip out of my hands, but I could hardly balance that with my Lover, my children and now this new situation. My family comes first. They always will.

Maybe I would be better off signing my business over to Pamela, she would be able to run it and keep up-to-date with it all. At least that way I know it will be in good care, even if I were only to pass it to her temporarily. I shake my head of such useless thoughts, I should be focussing on my Lover and children right now, they are in danger, my business, however, is not.

**Sookie's POV**

I soon wake up with a scream, my heart pounding in my chest as I feel tears scraping down my cheeks, the memories of my dream haunting me as they flash in my head. Soon enough the door is being thrown open and Eric is charging in, his fangs down as part of his predator mode. The second he sees I'm on my own, he retracts his fangs before rushing over to me where he envelopes me in his arms, my shaking form pressed against his firm cool body.

"Lover, what happened? You are shaking…" He pulls me closer.

"T-the d-dreams," I murmurs through a sob, Eric's body stiffening as he pulls me closer and kisses my head softly. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but it felt like eternity in that dream. I felt like I was never going to wake up. I felt like I was just going to drown…forever.

"What was it about? Water?" He gently eases my head up so that I am looking at him, my watery eyes meeting his concerned ones, he must be able to hear my heart pounding a million miles per hour. That dream…it has shaken me, I will admit.

"I…they…I don't want to think about it," I bury my head in his chest, his arms wrapping tighter around me; I can sense that he is alert for trouble. I look up slightly to spot a worried Meekus sat at the door, staring in at us. When he spots me looking he lifts his paw, almost in a gesture to ask me if I was okay. I smile as I call him over. He runs over to me here he jumps onto the bed and cuddles straight up to me, Eric scratching behind his ear in appraisal.

"Eric, phone the hospital," I whisper as I look at him seriously.

"Lover?"

"Phone them now, please, I need to know our children are okay. Please, for me," I beg him, Eric nodding as he disappears out of the room, leaving me there to release a shaky sigh. That dream was horrible, I dreamt of the twins being in the hospital, I remember walking down the corridor, the doctor had told me they had been progressing well, but I heard dripping. I remember speeding up, rushing to the room but I couldn't open the door. It was jammed. I pulled, I screamed, I begged for someone to help me, especially after I saw _them_. Saw the water Fairies, they grinned at me, their teeth looked sharp, their eyes a sharp green colour. They were pouring water into the incubators, I saw them drowning mine and Eric's children. I tried so hard to get into the room, I _needed_ to save them. But I couldn't. I failed them.

I sob again at just the memory, tears falling down my cheeks as I break down crying again, Eric rushing back into the room.

"I heard," He whispers, my eyes meeting his.

"H-he-"

"Your dream, I _heard_," He taps his head. "You thinking about it. I felt your pain, your horror, I saw it all," I see one small red bloody tear scrape down his cheek, I jump out of the bed where I run into his arms, Eric holding me against his chest.

"It doesn't matter what I dreamt, I need to know what is happening in real, are they…"

"They're fine, Lover, both of them are in a secure room, they are very protected. We can go see them now, we will pick you something up to eat on our way there," Eric assures me before he kisses me softly, my thumb wiping away his loose blood tear.

"We can go see them in a moment, Eric, right now I need to feel…safe, loved," I pull him down as I lean up and kiss him softly, my arms wrapping around his neck as his go around my waist, pulling me flush against his body. I need him right now, he makes me feel better. He has always made me calmer, more relaxed; he is the only thing that has ever made me feel as though I don't need to be scared; Eric is the only thing that can soothe the dull ache of my fear. He gently picks me up in the classic bridal style, his lips still attached to mine as he carries me over to the bed where he lays me down, his kisses trailing down my neck. Meekus, sensing what is about to happen, rushes out of the room, leaving us with our privacy.

"Are you sure you want this, Lover?"

"I'm sure, I need you, Eric," I look into his eyes sincerely.

He runs his finger along my cheek, before he replaces his gentle caress with the softness of his caring kiss. I begin to gently play with the hem of Eric's shirt before I slide my hands under and along his toned stomach, all the way up to his strong shoulders where I slide the shirt off of him.

"You have more colour in your face now," He grins, making me blush.

"I wonder why," I whisper in a sultry voice before I pull him down for a deep kiss, his hands pushing up the shirt I'm wearing where he finds me bare underneath. I grin at him. Eric was well aware I was wearing one of his shirts to bed, but it would seem he was oblivious to the fact that I wasn't wearing any panties or bra underneath.

"Mmm, I should have known," Eric mumbles as he kisses his way up my stomach, slowly bringing the shirt up with him before he pulls it over my head and slings it to the floor. He quickly gets to work on discarding the rest of his clothing before I find his cool naked body pressed against my burning one. I shift on the bed uncomfortably, my self-consciousness kicking in. My stomach is still all puffy from the pregnancy and I still have some stretch marks on my body.

"Lover, stop it, you are beautiful," He assures me with a sweet kiss as his hand strokes along my not-so-flat stomach before he moves to fondling one of my breasts, all of his weight being supported by only one of his arms. I guess that is a bonus to being a Vampire.

I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips crash back onto mine, my legs wrapping around his waist tightly, almost as if I am trying to force him inside of me. I need to feel him. I need to know that I'm not dreaming; I need to feel safe and loved, no matter how sappy or ridiculous that sounds.

"I love you, Sookie," Eric breathes in my ear before he gently pushes into me, making me gasp before I moan, shifting my hips so that he can go deeper into me.

"I love you, too, Eric, more than anything," I close my eyes so that I can focus on the sensations Eric is gifting me with. I focus on the gentle stroke of his fingers along my burning skin, the soft kisses of his lips along my neck and face, the feel of him inside of me…

"It has been a while since we indulged in gentle sex," Eric notes thoughtfully as he thrusts in and out of me, but he isn't going at inhuman speeds, he isn't being too rough, he is being exactly what he just said. He is being gentle, caring and loving. I moan softly as I feel his lips meeting mine, my own hips moving to meet his thrust for thrust, Eric grunting and groaning with every pump into my honey centre. Eric slowly trails his kisses down my neck towards my breasts where he takes in one of my nipples, his tongue flicking over the sensitive nub before he suckles on it.

"Oh, Eric," I whimper, Eric smirking against my breast.

God knows what he does about the breast milk that I'm leaking, I'm not exactly lactating perfectly yet, at least not according to Ludwig, but I am leaking some sort of liquid which Doctor Ludwig has told me is the beginning of the official breast milk that the twins will drink. She said she didn't want to give them my breast milk until it was a little thicker, but I'm hoping that's one day soon, because my breasts feel so full and achy lately.

"Much thicker," Eric licks his lips as he grins at me, after he has pulled away from my breast.

"Huh?" I hum in bliss, Eric kissing me again as his thrusts begin to speed up lightly.

"The milk, it's thicker, which means the twins will be enjoying that soon," He grins against my lips.

"Ho- Oh, God…H-how…isn't it – Ah!" My sentences keep getting cut and distorted due to the pure pleasure soaring through my body, the sensations causing that yummy knot to build in my abdomen, meaning only one thing. I'm close to orgasm.

Almost as if Eric could sense this change in me, he begins to rub my clit with his thumb; he adds gentle pressure with every moan I release in response.

"Do not worry, Lover, I only drank a little, it should not have much effect on me if any at all," he assures my worry. "Lover, can we share blood?"

"Y-yes!" I nod helplessly, Eric bites into his wrist where he presses it against my lips, his fangs then scraping along my neck before he sinks them in, making me moan around his skin as I drink his blood, the cool liquid flowing down my throat. Eric groans against the pleasure of my blood in his mouth as he plunges his member deep inside of me one more time, my back arching as I cry out his name, my release taking over me. Eric soon follows after as he roars out my name, his come spraying inside of me.

He then collapses beside me, his tongue licking across the small wounds on my neck as his arms gather my limp body to him.

"That was…it was just what I needed," I snuggle closer to him, Eric holding me closer as he kisses my sweaty forehead, his fingers scraping back the few damp strands of my hair.

"You're very beautiful, Sookie," He murmurs as he traces my figure with his index finger, making me shiver in delight. He always makes me feel wanted, makes me feel irresistible, even if I feel everything but that.

"Thank you, my handsome husband,"

"Come, let's shower and then we can go and get you some food and then see our children,"

**Eric's POV**

"How is she?" Pam probes as she saunters up beside me. Sookie is sat inside of the room with our children, her eyes taking in their fragile forms as the ventilator helps to pump their chests. That is the only thing keeping them alive and going right now, they are not strong enough to breathe on their own just yet. They still have a long way to go. They will not be off that ventilator until they are around about three pounds, and even then they will still be on a ventilator, just one that will assist them in getting oxygen into their system, not one that actually psychically has to pump their heart and lungs for them like they are on now. Just seeing them like that is very emotional, but me being the man, well Vampire, I am, I am trying to be the strong one for us all. Especially for Sookie.

"I assume you are talking about Sookie?" I cock an eyebrow as I look at her. The second I sensed my Child approaching I came out here, if Pam was to arrive unannounced like this, I assumed something was wrong, and if that suspicion is true, I do not want Sookie subjected to it. She has too much on her plate as it is.

"Yes, but I do hope the kids are okay, too. I know how much they mean to you,"

"They mean everything to me. They are all well, the twins are getting stronger every day, but Hope is lagging behind. That has caused great concern. Sookie…well, she is being hit the hardest about this. Her depression is beginning to clear up, the motherly instinct is sinking in, some problems have risen and in the last few days she has only had about twelve hours sleep. That is not healthy at all,"

"How many has she had today?"

"About four, she slept pretty undisturbed, I had a chance to do my work, but then she began to scream, I rushed to her, she was crying. The Fairies had manipulated her dreams again," I murmur, Pam nodding as she looks into the room herself, taking in the scene before her.

"They must be preparing for their attack; the dreams have become more persistent from what you have told me, which means they will be striking any day soon. I think it is time you upped the security around Sookie, she is their main target," Pam deduces, leaving me there to just nod uncertainly. The thought that anyone would attack my Lover infuriates me.

"Sookie does not appreciate it when I place guards around her, and after the faulty guarding that Were gave her, I have very few who I would trust to help protect her. Which means me, you and the Shifter will have to pull together. We cannot let anyone harm my Lover. She is my everything, Pamela, I will admit that openly now because she is. I cannot imagine a life without her," I confide in Pam, her giving me a sad smile. I have never told Pamela anything like that before, at least, not with that much emotion, that much feeling. She can see what this is doing to Sookie, doing to me. We have all had enough problems to last us an eternity, we do not need or want anymore. I do not think my Lover could cope with any more bad news.

"Eric, we've got a few problems down at Fangtasia. The staff don't understand why you haven't been around, the punters are always asking for you, business has gone down dramatically since you're appearances have lessened,"

"I have larger concerns than that, Pam, you deal with it. Gather the staff, tell them I am dealing with some home problems, but once they are sorted I will return. If it helps matters, I will come in myself tonight, announce it myself and apologise for my absence. I will announce my temporarily leave, and then in a few weeks I will announce my grand return. In the meantime, do what you must to improve business, hire male strippers, do a karaoke night for all I care," I wave off the problem. Like I said, this means nothing to me; I have greater concerns that control my mind currently.

"I'll try my best," Pam promises as I walk back into the room where I head to Sookie, her gaze meeting mine. She is looking tired again. She decided to go for the casual look of black leggings and one of my shirts; she said she wanted to be comfortable. She said she knew that I wanted her to look her best, but she said she didn't feel up to it. I told her I wanted her to dress how she wanted to dress, I want my Lover to feel comfortable, I do not want her to feel as though she has to look amazing all the time. She looks amazing to me no matter how she is dressed, she could be wearing a bin bag and still be very attractive in my opinion.

"They are safe, Lover, no harm will come to them. I promise you," I rest my hands on her shoulders from behind, Sookie sighing as she lays her cheek on one of my hands.

"I'm worried about them in general, Eric, I mean, look at Hope. She is so much smaller than Nikolaus, she looks…God, Eric, it is killing me to see her like this, to see them both like this,"

"I know, Lover, I know, I feel the same, I feel the same pain and worry you do, but I promise you they will be okay, they will develop and soon they will be home with us. Our children are fighters, Lover, they have been since day one," I remind her, Sookie nodding as I sit down on the chair beside her, Sookie getting up so that she can sit on my lap my arms wrapping around her as she rests her head on my chest, my lips pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The door soon opens and in walks Doctor Ludwig, her gaze taking in our snuggled form before she rolls her eyes. She finds our love sickening, but then again, she never found love to be a necessary part of life. But I believe that is to do with her species.

"Sookie, how is the milk coming along? Is it thicker yet?"

"Yes," I answer for her, Sookie giggling as Ludwig raises an eyebrow at me but does not comment.

"That is good to hear, your breast milk is more suitable for them right now, the substance we have been using is not as good for them as your milk is. Your milk contains more of the nutrients that will help them to build up on their baby fat," Ludwig explains as she hunts through some draws before pulling out a strange looking machine and a few small bottles.

"I assume you have looked up how to use a breast pump?" She passes Sookie the machine, Sookie nodding while I just stare at the invention in amazement. Breast pump. An interesting name.

"If you can just try to fill up about two or three of these small bottles, it is okay if you can only fill one, that would be a great help, but no more because we do not want to risk you over pumping. What we will do afterwards is gather some of Eric's blood and mix it in with the breast milk, this will help the twins develop faster," Ludwig tells us, Sookie nodding as she moves off of my lap and onto the chair beside me again as Ludwig closes all of the blinds before leaving the room, saying something about privacy.

"How does it work?" I probe as Sookie strips her top, my eyes briefly darting to her swollen breasts as she unclasps her bra.

"Well, you kind of just attach the phalange like this," Sookie tells me as she places the part she is talking about on her breast. "Then you press this," She presses a button, the machine starting up where I watch in awe as her breast milk begins to flow into the bottle slowly.

"That is very…peculiar,"

"It kind of feels odd," Sookie frowns, but my eyes are concentrating on the bottle that is beginning to fill up with my Lover's milk. This is a very interesting process indeed; I believe I will have fun learning about this more. Would my Lover find it bad that I am feeling rather aroused by this?

"Not at all," She grins at me, this twinkle happening in her eyes as she switches off the machine and swaps breasts, putting a new bottle in, she is obviously giving her other breast a chance to rest before she pumps the rest of her milk from that one.

I waggle my eyebrows at her, causing her to blush a deep red colour. I think my Lover is aroused by this as well. I can sense it. Who knew extracting milk could be so…hot, to put it simply.


	117. Cuskiboo

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, mindy781, sebeaver, B-Rock525, MSR82, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and beth626 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and seventeen

**Eric's POV**

"How are you, Lover?" I murmur as I wrap my arms around her from behind. I have just come alive for the night, and to my delight I have found my Lover stood in the kitchen in front of the microwave, my blood already sitting in the machine as it warms it up. But what warms my dead, un-beating heart the most is the sight of my Lover. She has more colour to her skin today, she seems much happier and more relaxed, she is also dressed in a pair of ass hugging jeans that rest on her hips and a fitted shirt that really helps to bring out her wonderful curves. She just seems much more confident today.

"I am very good, my wonderful husband, how are you?" Sookie spins around in my arms where she pulls me down for a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around my neck tightly as I pull her against me.

"I'm fine, Lover, in fact, I am even better now that I have seen you in such a good mood. What has brought this on?" I cock an eyebrow at her.

"I managed to sleep all night and all morning with no interruptions. No bad dreams, either," She grins, pulling away from me just in time to collect my warmed up blood from the microwave as the machine dings in completion. She giddily passes it to me. I cock an eyebrow at her. I have not seen her this happy and care-free in a very long time, and considering everything that is happening around us, it is very odd.

I watch as she practically skips over to the table where she sits down on one of the chairs, her beaming smile blasting me away practically. I smile back at her unsurely.

"I have great news," She finally announces, a sigh of relief escaping my body. That explains the extreme happiness. Not that I am complaining, I love seeing my Lover like this.

"What is it?" I probe as I sit down on the chair beside hers; her body is practically vibrating with excitement. I take that moment to check the bond, just to make sure there are no underlying emotions regarding this, but when I do not find anything unusual I smile.

"Doctor Ludwig phoned, she says the twins have taken to the blood laced breast milk brilliantly and she can already see them progressing faster. She said Hope has perked up," Sookie announces, making me grin as I place my blood down before pulling her onto my lap where I hug her close.

"That is amazing news, Lover," I kiss her softly, Sookie grinning as she kisses me back, her fingers running through the strands of my golden hair.

"I feel like we should be celebrating, despite everything that's happening around us. Maybe we can go baby clothes shopping? You know, stock up on some premature baby clothes. Pam told me which shop we can go to, apparently they specialise in designing clothes for premature babies, even those as premature as ours are," Sookie tells me, I think on that for a moment. Maybe this is a good thing, not only will it help us both come to grips with the fact we will soon be bringing these tiny humans home with us, but it will also help Sookie with her depression ,which, I have noticed, has begun to die down. She is really starting to move away from that dark place she was in.

"Sounds like a plan, Lover,"

"But only natural fabrics, they have to be one hundred percent natural fabrics," Sookie decides right then and there, making me give her an odd look.

"Why only natural fabrics?"

"Because they are premature babies, which means their skin is still so sensitive and by using natural fabrics we lessen the risk of them having a bad reaction to it. I've also been doing some research and it shows that premature babies are more likely to have skin problems when they are older, which means natural fabrics are the best kind of fabrics we can get for our little ones," Sookie explains, making me smile.

I am very impressed by my Lover's initiative and how she has set out to find all of this out, I also feel proud of her. Not too long ago she couldn't even bear to think about our children without hating herself, and now she is always thinking about them, thinking about what is best for them, she has finally taken to them like a duck to water.

"Have you eaten?" I probe, Sookie nodding as she motions to the drainer next to the sink where there is a plate, knife and a fork all sat there drying.

"I had honey roasted chick goujons, they were gorgeous,"

"Glad to hear. Well, seeing as you have eaten and I have eaten, shall we leave for this shop? I assume Pam gave you an address? Or at least directions…" I trial off, waiting for Sookie to fill in the blanks. I hope Pamela at least had the courtesy to explain where the shop was.

"Yep, she gave me both. She seemed very excited about it all. Oh, while we're there, we should pick up some natural fabric blankets and cot covers, hats, things like that,"

"Have you made a list?" I joke through a chuckle, Sookie levelling me with a serious gaze as she places her little A5 notepad on the table for me to look at. She has indeed wrote a list. A list in which natural fabrics is written everywhere and has been underlined many times.

I think we definitely need to buy natural fabrics.

**Sookie's POV**

"They're so small," I murmur as I finger the soft fabric of the tiny neonatal tee and hat set. We have been looking around the small selection of clothes and blankets made with natural fabrics for a while now. So far we have picked up two blue blankets, two pink blankets, four lots of proper neonatal sleepsuits with a picture of a bunny on and a dozen fabric diapers. Eric said we could just place them in disposable diapers when they are big enough for them, I said no. I'm only thinking of their skin, I don't want the material to irritate them, so the natural fabric diapers seemed like a good option, even if it does mean I have to wash them all the time. I can tolerate that if it means my children are comfortable.

"Small clothes to fit our small babies," Eric whispers in my ear as he picks up a blue set of the neonatal tee and hat set as well as a pink one. He then guides me over to the tiny accessories where my eyes instantly fall onto a small toy which has been labelled as being called a cuskiboo.

"What's this?" I look over to the member of staff who smiles at me as she wanders over to us.

"This is a cuskiboo; they are designed specifically for those premature babies who are in the NICU. They are made entirely out of bamboo yarn which is organically grown and totally sustainable, ultra absorbent, antibacterial, eco-friendly, bio-degradable and beautifully soft. Plus, thanks to the extra absorbency, this little guy holds onto mommy's scents to which is then carried onto the baby, and vice-versa. That alone is very beneficial during those first few crucial months when you are trying to bond with your child," She explains, making me nod as I run my finger along the faceless toy.

"I have heard of these before, they are designed to stimulate the child's awareness of their mother's unique familiar aroma, which helps to promote a feeling of security and well-being in the child," Eric adds in his two cents, making me gawk at him. It baffles me that he knows all about this new and unique toy, yet he doesn't have a clue about a breast pump which has probably been around much longer than this little guy, I'm sure.

"It seems like a very handy infant comforter, how does it work?" I ask as I pick up a blue one and a pink one, we definitely need to buy one of these no matter what. Particularly if it is going to help comfort our children and help us build that bond with them. It's not like we can hold them, and while we aren't holding them, we can't bond with them properly.

It has been proven that physical contact is necessary for a child to bond to his or her parents. That is something which we can't really provide to our children, sure, we can occasionally touch their palms if they are having a good day, but that is about as far as physical contact can go for us and them unfortunately. I sigh as that thought begins to take its toll on me.

"You hold it close to you, whether it is in your clothes or in bed with you, for a few days and after those few days your scents will be on it. You will then be able to pass it on to your child, or children in your case. The bonus to having it in your bed is that it will absorb both mommy and daddy scents,"

"Sounds good," Eric nods, his gaze running to the other side of the store, I turn my attention to where he is looking.

"Pacifiers?" I look at him curiously, Eric grinning at me as he uses his Vampire speed to rush over there, pick up two, and return back to me in a matter of seconds.

"It says here they are specifically designed for babies born at less than thirty week gestation, the pacifier is specifically designed to resemble a preemies thumb. The guard also leaves space for any oral or nasal tubes, which means our babies can have one," Eric grins at me proudly. I happily wrap my arms around his waist as I rest my head on his chest, Eric wrapping his one free arm around me where he kisses the top of my head.

"I think you've thought more about this than I have," I giggle, Eric chuckling.

"It is all spontaneous. It has always been spontaneous with us, Lover, right from day one," He reminds me, making me smile as I blush, hugging him closer.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too, Sookie; now get your sexy ass to the register before we get anything else. I would quite like to get you a few new bits and bobs," He forces me to unwrap my arms from around him where he guides me to the till.

"I don't need any bits," I protest, Eric shaking his head at me.

"Yes you do, you have been complaining that all your clothes are either too small or too big for you. So now I shall buy you some clothes that fit, maybe we can pick up some new lingerie for you as well, make you feel very sexy again. You said you didn't feel or look sexy anymore, I want to prove to you that you are," He pulls me to him where he kisses me deeply. I really did get lucky with Eric.

**AN: I know that was a nice casual chapter, but believe me, there is going to be a lot of action coming their way. Prepare for the shit storm! Haha xx**


	118. Worried About Water

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Guest, lunjul, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, cimmeria, ashmo2000, beth626 and fullunder for reviewing xx**

**So you all know I had to re-upload this chapter due to some people not being able to load it up. I hope it works for everyone now. :)**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and eighteen

**Sookie's POV**

Six weeks and four days. That is how old my little babies are. Eric and I are going to find out just how much they have gained in these last ten days, but despite this new excitement bubbling up, I still cannot help but feel afraid and worried. Those dreams about water have become very persistent lately, but not only that, there have been little…signs, basically. The other day there was a leak in the house, which surprised both Eric and I, then yesterday there was a flood in the cellar of Fangtasia, but it just wasn't a coincidental flood, it happened while I was down there fetching something for Eric, in fact, it just came out of nowhere. After mopping up all of the excess water, we searched the place for holes, small gaps, places where the water could come from. We even checked all the water tanks and the boiler, but nothing. No signs of water intrusion anywhere.

So right now I am very on edge, especially when it comes to my children. Eric has resorted to having to make a few calls so that there is no longer a door on the room the twins are in, that way if there was a flood, the water would rush out into the hallway. But there is also at least one guard whom we trust with the twins at all times, unless we are there with them. It is all petrifying for me. If anything were to happen to them I would blame myself, it's me the water fairies want, and for all I know they could potentially attack my children to try and get to me. That thought alone scares the living daylights out of me. I cannot risk anything happening to them.

"Are you ready, Lover?" Eric probes as he appears in front of me, his hands still busy buttoning up his dark blue shirt. Unfortunately Eric agreed to work tonight, which means he has to go straight to Fangtasia after we have seen our little ones, but even then I won't be going home with him. I've already told him that I'm going to stay with them, and then when I am ready to go home, I will phone Sam. It isn't a full moon for a few days yet, so he is able to come out as and when I need him. He truly has been a great friend to me, I owe him big time.

"Yeah," I fiddle with the hem on my light blue knitted jumper, my eyes briefly taking in Meekus who is sleeping in his basket. Eric and I were knitting the other night, you know, finishing off the blankets we started to make for the twins. After we made a couple of blankets for our children, I went on to knit some for other parents with preemies to have, but while I did that, Eric knitted me a jumper. I thought it was so sweet.

"I placed the blankets in the car, the twins' ones are on the backseat and the ones we made for other parents to give to their premature babies are in a box in the boot," He informs me, making me nod. The blanket I knitted for Hope is a rainbow one; it has all the colours knitted together in stripes whereas Eric knitted Nikolaus' so that it was made up out of blue and brown squares. They both look really good, in my opinion. Then for the other blankets, I knitted light pastel coloured ones in colours such as yellow, orange, pale pink, pale purple, pale green, pale blue and a pale red colour. I think I managed to knit about ten of them by myself over the course of two and a half days, while Eric managed to knit about fifteen within a day. Then again, he had the advantage of past experience and his Vampire speed, but all in all we have a little something to offer to parents and their child, or children, for comfort during that difficult time when the chances of survival are low.

"Shall we go?" I raise an eyebrow at Eric as I pick up my handbag; I have placed anything and everything that is anti-Fairy in here. I am set ready for a battle if there is one, I have a small water gun filled with lemon juice, I have my iron trowel and I've managed to fill a water bottle full of lemon juice with iron bits in it. That way I can just pour it onto a Fairy, that should severely harm them if not kill them. But even if they are only delayed and injured, it gives me time to stab the trowel into them, killing them once and for all. Normally I don't agree with violence, and normally I would never take part in it, but when it comes to the safety of my children I will do anything to keep them safe. They need me just like I need them, so I have their best interests at heart.

"Are you sure you are okay, Lover?" Eric persists as we walk out of the house; I nod silently while I place my bag in the boot next to the box of blankets for the hospital. I have already informed them that I was making blankets for them to hand out to parents of premature babies, they said they would split the amount in half and keep half to themselves, and the other half would go to a general hospital who specialise in humans rather than Supes. Not that anyone knows that this Supe hospital exist, everyone just seems to believe it's some form of private hospital.

"About as okay as I can be," I whisper before climbing into his car, not really expanding on my answer, even I notice the worried look on his face as he climbs into the driver's side.

"Sookie, please talk to me," Eric shifts in his seat so that he is facing me more, I smile sadly at him.

"I'm just so scared, Eric, these dreams…the signs…I'm just frightened they'll…"

"You think they would try to harm two innocent souls?"

"They might. They hate me because I'm not a full Fairy, and they also hate me for what happened to Brendan, so why wouldn't they? The twins aren't full Fairies and they mean the world to me, which means if they have the chance they may try to harm those that mean the most to me. That means them and you; you are all at risk…" I breathe quietly, Eric taking hold of my hand where he catches my gaze with his, all of his love and security pouring through both the bond between us and through his gentle gaze.

"Sookie, I promise you that I will protect you and the twins, I promise that I won't let those pesky beasts harm you, me or the babies, I promise you that I will keep all of those promises," He cups my cheek where I instantly lean into his firm touch.

"I love you, Eric,"

"I love you, too, Lover," He leans over and kisses me, his fingers running through the strands of my hair, when we pull back from our tender kiss I give him a quick, close hug. I really don't know what I would do without him.

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela, I will be there as soon as I can, my priorities lie elsewhere, as you very well know," I growl down the phone at her. She has done nothing but constantly try and ring me all the way down to the hospital, I have sent Sookie in ahead of me, I told her I would meet her there, while I sort Pam out.

"Eric, the place is pact, once they heard about you coming in tonight to actually make an appearance, they got all excited and now they are starting to get rowdy and restless! You are in demand, Eric, so get your ass here as soon as you can. I understand your children come first, but please, you made a promise to be here, don't break that." With that she puts the phone down on me, not even giving me a chance to answer. I growl in frustration as I ram the phone back into my pocket.

I think my Child needs some lessons in not only manners, but in the art of treating her Master as though he is actually that; her master. I made her, and I can quite easily destroy her, she needs a reminder of that. She needs to realise that she cannot push me around like that, she is not in charge of me; _I _am in charge of _her_. After taking a deep breath I head into the hospital and straight over to the NICU where I hunt down the twins' room easily. I walk through the door-less doorframe where I move over to Sookie who is looking into the incubators, a smile playing on her lips.

"How are they?" I murmur as I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, Sookie leaning into me as she smiles up at me, I lean down and gently connect my lips to hers.

"Dr Ludwig says they're doing brilliantly, she mentioned that Nikolaus has gained a pound, putting him at a healthy two pounds eight ounces," She grins at me, making my eyebrows shoot into my hairline. That truly is an outstanding amount of weight to gain, not that I am complaining, I am very pleased that our child has had such an increase in weight, he is closing in on that three pound mark very quickly, which means soon enough he will be fit enough to be held.

"What about Hope?" I cock an eyebrow at her, this ounce of desperation slowly bubbling up inside of me. I dread to think of anything bad leaving my Lover's mouth regarding our daughter; it is her who needs the improvement. If she hasn't improved, we could lose her. Something that would destroy Sookie and me both inside and out.

"She has done amazingly, she's gained a whopping one pound four ounces, putting her at two pounds six ounces; she is beginning to catch up to her brother. She seems to have taken to the regular feedings of your blood and my breast milk better than Nikolaus. Ludwig says your blood has worked wonders on her," She grins up at me, this giant smile making its way onto my face as I spin her around and kiss her deeply, holding her close. Our children are going to make it; that much is definite now, there is no denying it. I knew they could do it and soon enough they will be home with us, no more NICU. That is a moment both Sookie and I are looking forward to more than anything. Our happiness though is soon short lived as we feel small pitter-patters of what feels like rain drops dripping onto us.

I watch as Sookie looks up, horror appearing on her face. I think we have visitors. I look up just in time to see one of the bastards jump to the floor, his penetrating gaze smirking at us as he bears his teeth. Looks like someone has been sharpening their teeth.


	119. Proven Wrong

**AN: Thank you to fallunder, B-Roch525, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, Guest, mindy781, ILoveVikings, TheLadyKT, Sueaczel, fondie0280, TeaCupHuman, sebeaver and beth626 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and nineteen

**Eric's POV**

I grab the bastard around the throat where I slam him against the wall, Sookie squealing as she falls back a step, she stares at the _thing_ before me. I keep my eyes focused on the Fairy in front of me. These things are very pesky, you need to keep your eyes focussed on them at all times; you cannot take your eyes off of them for a second. If you do, you never know what they will do. They have the ability to disappear into thin air, the ability to kill, kidnap and even severely maim. Sookie soon snaps out of it where she rushes over to the twins' incubators, this determined look on her face. I send her lots of love and proudness through the bond. I am very proud of her for standing her ground; she is willing to risk everything, including herself, if it means our children will be safe.

"We've been expecting you," I note thoughtfully in a calm, yet very authority filled, voice. The creature grins at me in his evil nature. I have never known a Fairy to be as corrupted as the one before me. They are usually fairly positive creature, they do not usually set out to cause mischief, that is more of a pixies job, but this one obviously enjoys proving that theory wrong.

"So we thought," He retorts, making me cock an eyebrow at him.

"_We_?" I question. He smirks a large smile, his fang shaped teeth all on show, when suddenly I hear a loud scream, making me turn around where I see one of them holding Sookie down on the floor, a knife to her throat. There are another two stood near the incubators. All of them sharing the same malicious grin. They are pushing their luck here. No one threatens _my_ family and gets away with it.

"You are making a very bad move by bringing my family into this," I growl.

"We are not after harming you or the kids; we are here for one person and one person only. Give her to us and we'll be leaving,"

"And if I don't let you take my wife?"

"We will kill the children,"

"I won't let you,"

"I would like to see you try and stop us," The Fairy trapped in my death like grip coos, making my fury grow as I sling him into the opposite wall before jumping on top of him where I smash his head against the floor.

"You do not mess with me. I am a _Vampire_; I could destroy you pathetic things in a blink of an eye,"

"By the time you have even got through one of us your children would be drowning, I would estimate a minute at the most before they die. In fact, I would say less. Forty seconds, maybe?"

"Eric," Sookie yells to me, my gaze switching over to her where I can see her staring at her bag helplessly, tears streaking down her cheeks, desperation in her eyes.

"It is okay, Lover," I try to soothe her. I take a deep unnecessary breath.

"Why do you want Sookie?"

"She is not a full Fae, she is illegitimate, we are strong believers in full blooded Fairies, half -bloods or any other none full blooded Fairies are considered to be corrupt and against everything we stand for. She needs to be eliminated,"

"There is more to it than that,"

"She is also a relative of Niall, we have been trying to get our revenge against him for a very long time now, and this is our chance to overrule him. She is one of his main kin, one of the ones he cares for the most, if we were to kill her, we would get to him,"

"Maybe this is not the way to get at him, what has Sookie done to you? From what I have heard this sounds like a revenge plot, I do not believe the fact she is not a full Fae even comes to play within this situation. You just want to harm Niall," I accuse, the man snarling at me as he disappears from under me, shocking me.

I jump up immediately, my eyes instantly shooting around the room, trying to spot where the damn Fairy might have gone. He wouldn't have just disappeared to not reappear, he is going to return. I just need to estimate where…

"Now!" He yells as he appears out of nowhere, tackling me, but I easily divert him as I sling him over my head before I shoot for Sookie's bag, grabbing it. I yank out the first thing I find, which is a water gun, that I aim and spray at him as he jumps at me. He howls out in pain while he falls to the floor in pain. I easily manage to snatch up the trowel where I aim to stab it into his heart, but the sound of Sookie releasing a loud scream, makes me drop the iron trowel as I turn around to see her crawled up in the corner, her wrist clutched to her chest tightly, her hand covering her throat as well. I look over to the incubators to see that our children are still fine, they have not been harmed.

But when I look around the room more clearly I see a sight I did not expect to see; Niall is stood before me, a few other new faced Fairies are in the room as well, they all have the water Fae pushed against the floor or wall with some sort of magically enhanced handcuffs on them.

"You did well distracting them, well done on knocking down the leader. He was a pest. Feel free to end him," Niall gives me his permission, my gaze moving over to Sookie. I would love to end that mother fucker's life, but I do not want to do it if it means it will affect my Lover. She has been through enough as it is; she will find no enjoyment in me murdering him. I take her in, a frown forming on my face when I notice how pale she has gone; pain shooting through the bond. I rush over to her just in time to catch her body as she falls unconscious, her arms falling open where I notice a large deep cut in her wrist, she also has a faint one along her neck.

She has already lost a lot of blood, I can tell.

"Sookie, don't you dare go anywhere, stay with me, Lover, stay with me," I bite into my wrist before pushing it against her mouth, trying to encourage her to drink some. I rub her throat, my desperation overcoming me until she finally responds, gently taking sips of my blood. I sigh in relief as I cradle her in my lap, my head resting against hers while she drinks, her cuts beginning to heal before my eyes. I soon find Niall stood in front of me again; he is staring down at me.

"What happened?"

"The girl one, she had a knife, she was holding it to Sookie's throat, I didn't think she had been injured, I couldn't smell any blood…I didn't even realise until she…"

"Collapsed?" Niall fills in the blank, making me look down ashamed.

"It's a Fairy trick; did you make physical contact with the one you injured?"

"Yes,"

"He must have placed a spell on you, one which prevented your more extraordinary senses from working. He had planned ahead, he already knew you would pull something such as this, he thought ahead in the hopes that you would not notice Sookie bleeding to death. But once you saw she was in pain and that she needed you, the spell broke and allowed you to feel her emotions again,"

"I can counter that theory in several ways, but now is not the time or place," I murmur while I hold Sookie closer, my lips pressing to her forehead tenderly while I rock her, trying to coax her out of her deep sleep. I need her to open her eyes.

"I will remove these pests from your presence, thank you for helping me catch the little rascals, we have been trying to catch them for a while now. It is just a shame that my own plan did not work. I would have enjoyed having all of my kin close to me," I stare at him in disbelief. He is more concerned for those bastards than he is for his own kin? But not only that, he is only upset over the fact he couldn't lure my Lover and children away from me? He does not care for Sookie, nowhere near as much as he likes to tell her he does. I growl lowly in my throat.

"Go," I dismiss him, no longer giving a fuck about what he does. He is not my problem, nor are these water Fairies any more. My only concern right now is Sookie.

"I will be in touch," Niall informs me before vanishing into thin air, the rest of his clan following soon after with their prisoners. I really hope he does not stay in touch.

"Eric…" Sookie groans.

"Sookie," I breathe, my fingers running through her hair, showing her that I am here for her.

"What happened?" She whispers, her eyes are still closed, but her body is starting to warm up again, colour returning to her cheeks.

"I almost lost you," I pull her closer, needing to seek comfort in her solid form. She almost died; she would have died if I had not got to her in time. Those Fairies are much smarter than I gave them credit for; they almost succeeded in killing my Lover. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her…

"You could never lose me, you're stuck with me," She giggles lightly, her body snuggling into mine just as Ludwig rushes in with two security guards.

"We were informed there was a disturbance happening down here," Ludwig frowns at me, almost as if she was pinning all of this on me.

"There was, you missed the show,"

"What happened to Sookie?" She demands whilst rushing over to us, her attention immediately focussing on Sookie who finally opens her eyes to look around the room.

"She was almost murdered, I saved her," I fill in the blanks for everyone in the room, Sookie's eyes widening. She stares at me.

"We need to check her over, I know you have healed her, but there is no harm in double checking her over," Ludwig notes thoughtfully, I nod in agreement. I have imagined a scene such as todays many times, but never did I imagine it with so little fighting. I imagined it would be a blood bath, but I guess I was proven wrong yet again. I must be having an off day. But none of that matters now, what matters right now is my Lover and our children.


	120. Giddy

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, TheLadyKT, mindy781, ashmo2000 and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, it has been over two weeks! You need to stop fretting over it all, it's done with. The Fairies are no threat to us," Sookie tries to knock some sense into me while she straddles my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck where she twiddles with my mane, but despite her best efforts my mind is crowded. I have done nothing but think about the _deceit _Niall has brought upon his own kin just so he could get his own way; he risked Sookie's life just so he could catch a few measly Fairies. He risked our children's lives. Since that day I have wanted to do nothing more than grip his throat, watch him choke, before I snap that fragile neck of his. Nobody disgraces and uses my family like that. He vowed to my Lover that he cared for her, wanted the best for her and the twins, but look at what he has done instead. He did not even seem fazed that she had almost _died_.

She would have been dead if it were not for me. I saved her. I bask in that joy.

I hug her, my face burying in her neck where I inhale her deep, luscious scent. Just smelling her aroma is calming my agitated nerves and my burning anger.

"I cannot just forget about what he has done, Sookie, he betrayed you, he was happy to risk you and our children just so he could get his own way. You almost died and he didn't even blink an eye at it,"

"You're right, he did betray me, he did deceive me, yeah, he doesn't care, either, but I don't care anymore. He is no longer part of our lives, he isn't what matters anymore, what matter right now is our family. Me, you and the twins. No one else," She reminds me, cupping my cheeks where she lifts my head up so our gazes lock together, she leans forward and kisses me softly.

I kiss her back.

"You're right, all that matters now is our family," I pull her closer; my lips attaching back onto hers. She truly is my everything; I do not know what I would do without her.

"Do we have any time spare before we leave to go and see the twins?" Sookie whispers softly against my lips, this seductive glint in her eyes.

"I believe so, yes," I smile, Sookie gently taking hold of my hand where she runs it up her thigh and under her skirt, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline when I notice her little surprise. No underwear. Mmm. I eagerly run my finger up her slit, Sookie moaning next to my ear before she nibbles on my earlobe happily.

"You are a naughty girl, Lover," I murmur while pushing two long fingers into her, Sookie moaning in delight while clinging to me, her hips moving against my hand.

"Only for you," She kisses me deeply, her hands burying in my hair while she carries on humping my hand, my fingers pumping in and out of her enthusiastically. I love seeing her enjoying herself so much, I love seeing her being so open about her sexual desires for me. I find it very alluring.

"It better only be for me," I joke playfully while kissing her again, Sookie's hands making work of popping open the buttons on my jeans before she slides down the zip, pulling my cock out where she starts to stroke me giddily, her hips still grinding against my hand while my fingers slide in and out of her.

"Eric, I need you inside of me," She insists as she grips my wrist, an instant sign she wants me to stop finger fucking her tight pussy. I grin while nodding, pulling my fingers out of her, a small sigh leaving her lips before I rock her onto my hardened cock, her sigh soon being replaced by a long half moan, half whimper. I thrust up into her hard.

"Oh, God!" She yells, her head falling back as she starts to rock against me again in time to my thrusts up into her. I could not have asked for a better Lover, she has been more to me than I first anticipated. When I first met Sookie, she was nothing more than a sex toy in my mind, fuck her, feed from her, repeat the process.

We both had fun without the hassle of feelings, but when those feelings did develop, I found that I didn't want to wish them away, not once I had accepted them. Now I cannot imagine my life without Sookie, I cannot imagine being here without her, without our love, I could not cope without our love. It is our love that holds me together sometimes. I have never admitted that to my Lover, but one day I will. When the time is right I will declare this to her. She deserves to know just how in love with her I am. It is odd how I can admit that with no reluctance now when not too long ago I couldn't even bear to admit to myself that I even felt anything for Sookie, let alone being in love with her. But I shall _never_ regret our love. Never.

"I love you, Sookie, more than you shall ever know," I murmur in her ear, holding her closer to me while I thrust up into her one last time, sending her over the edge, my own release jumping out of me as we cling to each other, each other's names the last things on our lips.

"God, Eric," She holds onto me, her head resting on my shoulder lazily. "I love you so much," She whispers softly through a small yawn. I smile fondly while holding her closer, allowing my cock to soften inside of her, as I bask in the reality of what has finally made my life feel complete.

"We should go see our children," I note thoughtfully while standing up, placing Sookie down on the couch first, where I pull up and refasten my jeans, Sookie smoothing down her skirt with a smile.

"We should," I help her up, pulling her into my arms where I kiss her deeply again.

"You better go find some panties before I take advantage of the easy access," I wink at her playfully, Sookie flushing a deep red colour before she rushes off to our room.

**Sookie's POV  
><strong>

"I'm pleased to inform you that your two little ones here have been doing marvellous, they have been gaining roughly around one ounce a day, so in these last two weeks they have gained a full on pound each, meaning they are now at three pounds eight ounces and three pounds six ounces. You should be extraordinarily pleased with this," The maternity nurse tells us, my giddiness rising while I peer down into their incubators, my eyes jumping between our two children. In this last week they have been slowly eased off of the full on ventilator that breathed for them, onto one that only assists them. Their lungs, according to Ludwig, are very strong and she believes that they will soon be capable of breathing with no assistance, meaning that they will be able to be moved to the maternity ward soon. The second they hit the three pound mark, Eric and I did inquire about taking them home with us, you know, have them in the incubators Eric bought for them at our house, but Ludwig and the maternity staff were insistent on keeping them here for longer.

I could see their reasoning considering all of the recent events, Eric agreed it was probably a wise decision, so we sat down together and had a long chat regarding this. We both agreed that we would donate the incubators to this hospital, or to a children's hospital, where they can make good use of them. We both decided that we would allow the twins to remain here in the NICU under the watchful eye of the maternity staff. We had already figured that they would soon be released to come home with us officially soon anyway, and when they do come home, they would no longer be in need of the incubators. That thought alone brought us so much joy that we were no longer bothered by anything else, we didn't care about the expense spent on our own NICU, we didn't care about anything other than what was most important, and that was the health and wellbeing of our babies.

"That is fantastic," Eric grins over at me, even though he is addressing the nurse.

"Actually, we have been experimenting with having them on and off of the ventilator; we have worked out that they can stay off of the ventilator for between three to four hours before they need to be placed back on it again for assistance,"

"What does that mean?" I turn around to face her excitedly, my lower lip becoming trapped between my teeth. I really hope this means exactly what I think it means.

"It means you two can finally hold them, today in fact if you're both up for it?" She looks between us with a knowing smile.

She knows that we want to hold them, in fact, just at the mention I squeal while jumping up and down excitedly, Eric chuckling beside me.

"I think that would be a yes from my Lover and from me as well," Eric tells her while sitting down on a chair, Eric pulling me down into the chair beside his. My arms are just aching to hold our babies.

"Great," The nurse grins while sanitising her hands before she walks over to the incubators, easily detaching any wires and things from the twins before she picks up Nikolaus, her eyes switching between us.

"I'll hold him," I offer immediately, needing to be able to hold one of my little babies right now. She soon lays him in my arms, his fists waving about in the air while he kicks his legs happily.

Nikolaus is one of those kinds of babies that don't like being wrapped up in blankets; in fact, he likes to be in as very little clothes as possible. Hope, on the other hand, likes to have as many layers of clothes possible; she also loves to be wrapped up tightly in her blanket. She must love to feel secure like she would have done in the womb. In fact, from what I can see, she is wrapped up tightly in a pink blanket, a small frown on her face as she waves her arms about while the nurse carries her over to Eric. The second she lays her in his arms her face un-scrunches itself, her hand instantly opening and closing, almost as if she wished for a finger or something for her to hold would appear there. Eric obliges by placing his finger in her tiny hand. His finger looks giant compared to her hand. It is actually adorable to see Eric, this six foot three giant, holding a small bundle of pink blanket with our small daughter inside of it in his arms.

I couldn't help giggling as I cuddle Nikolaus closer, kissing his creased eyebrow.

"Look at how perfect they are," I look over at Eric who is grinning down at our pink bundle, this glint in his eyes that I can't quite place. He is marvelling at how small her hand is I can see it in the way he stares are her hand in awe.

"So small…" He murmurs, not really noticing my words. I love seeing him so lost in the world of our little girl; I do still love seeing him so intact with his softer side. It's adorable.

"Can I…you know, breast feed them?" I probe the nurse who smiles at me.

"In fact, that was actually going to be my next suggestion, breast feeding is vital, not just for the milk, but for the bonding process as well. Its breast feeding that actually plays a large part in the bonding between mother and child, or children in your case," The maternity nurse explains as she writes some stuff on a chart.

I grin at her before diverting my attention back to Nikolaus who slaps his lips together through a small mewl. He is definitely a hungry little boy; I bet his sister is just as hungry as well.

"I think daddy will love to hold you after I have fed you," I note thoughtfully, rubbing his tummy before the nurse gives me the all clear to try and breast feed. I watch as the nurse closes all of the blinds before holding Nikolaus while I strip off my shirt and bra before she passes him back to me, even Eric hasn't noticed that the girls are on display. He's too absorbed in our little girl. He looks so cute. I do as the nurse explains, moving my son to my nipple where he latches on eagerly. I support him on one arm while my free hand rubs his tiny belly, him guzzling down as much as he can take.

"Who's mommy's hungry little boy?" I smile down at him, his eyes slowly beginning to drift between open and closed before he lets go of my nipple. I gently lay him over my hand as the nurse tells me how to, Nikolaus releasing a large burp before I even start to rub his back.

"Good boy," I kiss his cheek while cradling him to me before I look over at Eric. "Swapsies? She needs feeding," I point out, Eric staring at me as though he had not just registered a single thing I said, but he soon puts two and two together before he quickly swaps them around, our son now cuddled up in Eric's big arms while our small daughter comes for her meal. Actually feeding these two feels off, but it makes me feel more like a mother. I can't explain why, it just does and I love it. I love feeling more like a mom to these two. I am their mom. Always will be and soon we will be able to take these two miracles home.

I look over at Eric; I can see he is deep in thought while he holds our son's hand. I'm sure he'll tell me about it once we have got these two fed; I just hope it isn't anything bad.


	121. Sharing

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, janiaco, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, mindy781, sebeaver, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT, ILoveVikings and beth626 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, have you ever considered us having a life away from here?" Eric looks over at me from his position in front of me. I'm still sat down with Hope, rubbing her belly, while Eric has opted to stand up and rock Nikolaus in his arms. I meet his gaze, Hope letting out a mewl, almost as if she could sense I had stopped looking at her. I look back at her, humming to her softly, her mewls soon dying down to soft babbles while I kiss her forehead.

"What do you mean?" I probe lightly, Hope gripping my finger curiously as I lay it on her tiny palm, her eyes are wide open and as expected she has bright blue eyes.

"I mean, have you ever thought of us all living somewhere else away from here?"

I look up sharply then.

"Have you?" I whisper, Eric nodding briefly.

"I have thought about it many a time, I have been imagining you, me and the twins living in my homeland since you became pregnant. I would leave the bar and everything else to Pam, she would take over everything holding us back here, and then we would be free to do what we please. I want a peaceful life with you, Lover, one away from all this hassle and these little nuisances," Eric informs me; I can see from here that Nikolaus is fast asleep in his arms. I bite my lower lip nervously.

"I…I don't know, Eric…"

"Just think about it, Lover," He sits on the chair beside me, turning his body to face me more. "We could live in Sweden or Norway, or anywhere in the world at that. Just imagine the peace we will receive. We shall finally be able to relax, it will be a safe environment in which our children can grow up in, it will be home. More of a home than this place is," I stand up where I carry Hope to her incubator where I lay her down in it; her breathing is becoming a bit ragged. That, I believe, is the first sign that she needs the assistance of the ventilator. Almost right on cue the nurse shows up, saving me from having to answer Eric for a few precious moments, while she sorts out Hope and Nikolaus. Making sure they are both settled down in their incubator and that their tubes and wires are all attached back to them correctly before leaving.

I sit back down, taking a deep breath while I try to conjure up an answer, Eric shaking his head before standing up, obviously running out of patience.

"Just forget it, Lover, it does not matter," He stands in front of our children's incubator cots, his loving gaze falling down upon them.

"I…Eric, it's a tough decision. It all sounds so lovely and perfect, yes, I would love for that to happen, but the ending choice is difficult. If we were to move over there you would have to drop all of your power and titles in the Vampire world practically, and I would have to leave Jason. He's my only family member left, other than you and the twins, then there are our friends…"

"Your friends, Sookie, they are your friends. I do not have friends for I know not to trust anyone other than you and Pam. As for Jason, he can visit us as and when he pleases, we can make the odd journey back here if you like as well, but mainly we would be settled in our new home, away from here. This is a chance for us to mark a new page in our lives, Lover; surely we should take this chance before the opportunity slips?"

"How can it slip, Eric? We could do this whenever the heck we wanted if we wished to, but I can't. You can drop everything in your life so easily, I can't mine, I have a dedication to my friends and my brother, what kind of person would I be if I were to just move away? Just to drop that dedication and friendship?"

"You would be a wise, much happier woman trying to live her life and do what is best for her family,"

"Is dragging our children half way round the world practically good for them? Good for us? How would we cope without the support of others?" I have no worries about money or anything like that, I am well aware that Eric has more than enough money to support us with or without a regular income. Being on this planet for over a thousand years has allowed Eric to build up quite the little fortune that he loves to savour and spend on his family.

"You have me and I have you, the twins have the both of us. We do not need anyone else,"

"What about on those nights we just want to be on our own? Just you and me. Who's going to be there to watch the twins?"

"I will hire a nanny,"

"I don't want a nanny! I want a friend, someone we trust, or should I say _I _trust seeing as you trust no one," That earned me an unamused growl and glare.

"As a Vampire I have been taught not to trust anyone unless they hold some form of attachment to me, such as being my protégé, as I have chosen them, or my Lover, such as you. Trust is not something I can just hand out, and you shall make new friends if we were to move,"

"I don't want to move, Eric! Not yet. Not now. Maybe in the future, when they're older, but not now, it's not the right time…" I trail off, Eric releasing a deep depressed sigh. I couldn't help feeling guilty and terrible over my decision, but it is a decision I stand by. It is just how I feel.

"Why isn't it the right time?"

"It…it just isn't. It doesn't feel right!" I state desperately.

"Maybe you just wish for it to not be right,"

"Eric! How can you say that?" I whisper, feeling hurt by his comment. He makes it sound as though I am doing this out of spite; he is making this out as though I don't want what is best for the twins. I am refusing this move solely based on what I believe to be best for them. They need stability. Something which they will receive here. It is familiar groundings here for not only me, but for Eric and for them one day.

I stare at Eric while he contemplates everything silently, and, without a single word or glance thrown my way, he exits the room, leaving me there feeling dejected. I close my eyes as I absorb what has just happened. He just walked out. Instead of sitting in here like a man and talking this through like adults, he just walked out. I try to feel around the bond for some answers, but there is nothing there to be found. I whimper; a small pain dwelling in my chest. Heart ache, no doubt. I know he isn't hiding anything from me, I know I've upset him, he knows I know he's upset, he is just trying to hide himself for a while. I think he wishes to come to terms with our situation.

Don't get me wrong, I would enjoy it if we were to move, but I just don't feel as though this is the right time to do so. The children are still so young, they still require a lot of attention and medical care, it would not be fair on them if we were to move away to a different country, it would be putting a lot of unnecessary stress on us all. On the twins because they are not yet familiar with a home, this hospital has been their home, that and they would not enjoy or cope with the ragged movement across the sea or air we would have to make to move away, and then on me because I am all too familiar with Shreveport and Bon Temps, I don't want to be a foreigner in a new country I am not used to, no matter how peaceful or beautiful the country may be.

I remain in the room until both of our children have drifted off into a peaceful sleep, once that has happened I sneak out of the room and head down the halls. He couldn't have gone too far, surely. He isn't angry about my objection to moving, he is just confused and is most liking brooding because he hasn't got his own way, something of which he isn't used to. I soon manage to locate him outside in the rain; he is leant up against the wall, his eyes staring out ahead of him at completely nothing. I shake my head as I come outside, Eric glancing at me briefly before he whips off his jacket and settles it around my shoulders before pulling me into his chest for a tight hug. I hug him back.

"You were right," He admits reluctantly, making me grin. I must admit, I can't help but feel smug about him admitting to the fact I was right.

"I'm not saying no to the idea full stop, I just think we should think on it more. Talk about it in more detail and wait until the twins are older. Worse comes to worst, we can always buy a holiday home there or something," I suggest, Eric perking up at this prospect.

"That does indeed sound like a great plan, that way if we were to decide against moving full stop, we would still be able to go over there for a holiday with the twins, but if we did decide to move, we could move into that house,"

"And we would be able to keep our current home so that we can come back and visit everyone," I point out as that realisation hits me, Eric grinning before kissing me deeply.

"I knew I fell in love and married you for more than just your beauty and kind heart,"

"Why _did_ you marry me?" I probe, feeling both curious and in the mood to tease.

"I married you because, no matter how hard I tried, I was undeniably in love with you and marrying you just solidified our relationship, it was my way of making what we had real for you and me. It makes us equal in the human world; it proves to people we are dedicated to each other. Not only that, but I admire your strength, the will you possess to do well in everything you set out to do. You are an amazing creature, Sookie, one I refused to let get away," I couldn't help the few tears that sprung to my eyes at his heartfelt confession. I cling onto him tighter, the rain carrying on falling down before us, a lightning streak lighting up the dark sky.

"Come, Lover, let us go back inside, we can spend a few more hours with the twins before we go to Fangtasia," He tells me before guiding me inside. I couldn't resist the giant smile on my face.

"Eric, do we have everything ready for the twins? They should be coming home soon. If they continue to gain weight like they are doing, we should be allowed to take them home with us in just over a week," I note thoughtfully, Eric grinning.

"I would hope we do, yes, we shall go through everything this week in preparation. But I shall be absent from Wednesday to Saturday due to a meeting I am required to attend down in New Orleans," I frown at that, worry growing inside of me.

"Is it serious? Why do you have to go?"

"I am the King of Louisiana, I am in need of holding a small gathering of Kings and Queens, we will all be discussing some business. I shall call you every day, more than once if necessary. I will try to get away as soon as I can. I am holding the gathering at Sophie-Anne's old home, which I have now inherited due to me defeating her,"

"Oh, so it's just an informal gathering? Nothing serious,"

"It's is fairly serious, there is no joking around when it comes to the Kings and the Queens, all business that is discussed is serious. However, there is a downside to their staying with me in New Orleans," Eric informs me, I stare at him suspiciously. He sighs before diverting me towards the café in the hospital.

Once we have arrived he sits us down at a table, he quickly orders me a strawberry milkshake and himself a blood. The woman grins before walking off.

"Eric, what is the downside?"

"I must supply them with some humans to feed off of, but I must also stage an orgy or some form of sexual contact for them to partake in. I shall not take part myself, do not worry,"

"I'm not sure about this, Eric…"

"Lover, I will not take part in the sexapades or the feedings. I shall be sticking to the synthetic blood and if I feel the need to take part in something sexual, I shall be phoning you. We have yet to venture into phone sex, I reckon we would enjoy it," He smirks, making me blush a deep red colour.

"Can I not go with you?"

"Sookie, I personally would love to have you with me, but I am reluctant to allow you to go with me for many reasons. One of them being that the twins need you here, they need the contact of at least one of us every day, but the main reason I do not wish to bring you with me is because I know that the others will treat you poorly. It does not matter if you are my wife in both human and Vampire terms, you will not be treated the way you deserve. That and they may demand that I share you with them, both sexually and feeding wise, I refuse to do such a thing, I only wish to do what is best for you, Lover," He holds my hand in his as our drinks arrive. I take a sip of my milkshake. I find it off that they would do that seeing as being bonded to Eric and married to him in Vampire terms as well as human terms puts me at the same level as them practically, that and they have no right to do such things to me unless Eric consents and I know he never would. Maybe he just wishes to avoid all the hassle. I can sympathise with that.

"Surely we would just tell them no, Eric, please," I practically beg, Eric shaking his head.

"Lover, you do not know how these Vampires work, you have had brief previews of how distasteful they can be based on what you have seen of Felipe and Sophie-Anne. Some, if not most, are worse than they are; I do not want you subjected to them,"

"You promise me you won't indulge in the sex?"

"I promise,"

"Eric, I can't say I would be pleased if you fed from someone else, but if you feel you need to because you are pressured or because you genuinely need actual human blood, then don't hesitate, I need you healthy,"

"Thank you for your consent, but that is not necessary. I shall not be drinking from anyone but you, I made that promise to you from day one practically, I refuse to go back on that promise now,"

"If that's the case, then I insist you feed from me before you leave on Wednesday, that way you will be filled up with my blood, that should last you until you get back," Eric smiles at me softly then, leaning over and kissing me gently before pulling back and taking a sip of his blood.

"You are very dear to me, Sookie, you have always put me first and I appreciate that. We shall share blood before I leave what I take, I shall give back,"

"I love you, you know that right?" I raise an eyebrow at him, Eric grinning.

"I do, and I love you dearly. You are what keeps me going sometimes," He admits. Eric has been full of confessions today. Some great and some not so great, but either way he shared with me and that means the world to me.


	122. More Like A Vampire

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, GloomDusk, mindy781, Tynee23, Guest, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, lunjul, charhamblin, beth626, ashmo2000, TheLadyKT, Lil fluer, AlphaSprout, ILoveVikings and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-two

**Eric's POV**

"You have got to be fucking with me here," Pam sighs while shaking her head in disapproval as she sits down in the chair opposite my desk. Despite her negativity over my decision, she still manages to sustain her elegance and hold back her temper. I can tell I have upset her with my decision.

"I am not, I feel as though Sookie would benefit more from remaining here,"

"Why is that, Eric? Are you hiding something from her?"

"No, of course I am not hiding anything from her; even if I was the bond created by the oath would have notified her," I remind her, Pam scowling at me.

"Then why leave her here? What possible benefits could remaining here, on her own, without her husband, be?"

"She will be able to bond with the twins on her own without me hovering over her, for one. She needs this personal time with them in order to build up on that attachment she was unable to create at the beginning with them. I only wish to assist her in this department,"

"You're lying to me. Sure, you may have _a_ point there, but it isn't _the_ point or reason to why you wish to leave her here, is it?"

"I fear my unwanted company may demand a…more personal look at my Lover,"

"And as her husband and bonded, and the King of this state, you have the right to tell them fuckers where to shove it. She. Is. Yours," Pam reminds me in a hiss.

"I am well aware that she is mine, but that does not mean it will stop them,"

"Have you lost your balls somewhere along this road? This is your state, your rules, they abide by them. You should tell them first and foremost, Sookie is off limits and anyone who is seen touching her or even thinking about it will be sentenced to death, or will be banned from your state. Even if they do touch her, it is a blood offence and you can punish them as you please. Next, declare that there is no orgy to take place. Your rules, they obey. They will respect you more if you show authority, stop being a pussy and actually do something fucking useful and stand up for yourself and your rules. You know, you used to be like that, but I fear I've lost _my_ Maker to this fearful, worrisome, useless Vam-" Before Pamela can finish her rant I shove her up against the wall, my hand wrapped tightly around her throat as I hold her off the ground, my fangs bared at her in fury.

"You will never speak to me like that again, I am your Maker, your _Master_; _you_ obey by _me_. Not the other way around. Find your place and stay there," I throw her across the room, my temper getting the better of me, my hands closed up into tight fists. I grit my teeth while turning around to see Pam stumbling to her feet, her lower lip is split, but it is healing, I can already see that. I growl.

"Er-"

"Hold your place, or remove yourself from my sight," I cut her off before she could even begin, she bows briefly in admittance before shooting out of my office, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I wander around the room, my anger only building up by the second rather than reducing. Soon enough I find myself trashing my office; punching holes in walls, breaking furniture, throwing my paperwork along the floor and throwing my laptop across the room.

Unfortunately, just as the laptop hits the wall beside the door, Sookie walks in, the sudden loud crash beside her making her scream as she cowers into a ball. She slowly looks over at the broken bundle of laptop before moving her gaze to my shaking form; she stares at me.

"Lover, I – I…" I trail off, feeling unsure as to how to answer for my actions.

"Eric, what…God, this place looks like a bomb has hit it!" She gasps, climbing back up to her feet where she steps further into the room carefully, her gaze taking in the destroyed content of my office. She switches her demanding gaze back to me.

"What the hell happened in here?"

"I got frustrated, Pamela infuriated me, I took my anger out on my office,"

"Eric, you can't do this! You need to learn to check your anger and keep it in place, you can't be going off like this when the twins come home, I don't want our children subjected to such violence! Nor can you act like this when you are in the presence of these other monarchs" She scolds me; I bow my head in acceptance. She sighs before walking over to me, taking my hands in her small, soft ones. I squeeze her hands lightly, already feeling comfort in her presence.

"Please talk to me, Eric," She begs. I nod as I sit down on the floor, Sookie sitting down in front of me, my hands still wrapped in hers, even if they are smaller than mine.

"Pam believes I have lost my balls,"

"What makes her think that?" I could tell my Lover was trying to hide back her amusement at that, but due to our surroundings I believe she knows this is no joking matter.

"It is all over my meeting with the other monarchs. She believes I have lost my courage and authority. She believes I am nothing more than a coward, for no better choice of a word,"

"A coward?"

"A coward," I confirm.

"Why did this all kick off then?"

"Because I informed her that I was not taking you with me, I gave her reason, expressed my fear of them taking advantage of you and you being uncomfortable in the environment, she ranted at me about how, in the past, I would have banned those orgies, I would have taken you along and staked anyone who tried to come within an inch of you. But now I won't take you for the fear they will go ahead anyway. My head is not in the right place, Lover, I feel as though I am losing my Vampire side…" I admit reluctantly as the realisation begins to set in. I never even thought about that until just this second, but now I have figured out the cause of my reluctance, and have admitted it to Sookie, I feel as though a large weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

"This is my fault, I have been constricting you, since I got pregnant I have been taking up the majority of your time, I mean, you don't often spend time with other Vamps, not even Pam. You've gone from having Vampire feeding sprees with your protégé to feeding off of one person occasionally and caring and worrying over two babies. Hardly the life a Vampire should live,"

"I love this life, Sookie, I love you and our children, I would not trade it in for anything,"

"Then do us all a favour and spend a night here with other Vampires, do whatever you need to do. I'll support whatever you want to do, just do something to make you feel better. I can see how this has all gotten to you. You bang on about how stressful things have been for me, but you don't realise that things have probably been twice as stressful for you,"

"Are you sure?" I search her eyes, Sookie smiling as she nods.

"Eric, you can't spend every second of every day with me, I'm not a Vampire I can't give you what being with other Vampires gives you. What do you need to do to help make you feel more like a Vampire again?" She probes, her love and care for me really shining through.

"I am not sure, maybe a few hours with other people with fangs will help, allow me to indulge myself in a familiar environment,"

"And when this works, what are you going to do about these monarchs?"

"I'm going to show them that I am the authority and that they must abide by my rules, so no orgies, I will refuse to hold one. Also, if you are willing to reopen yourself to the idea, would you care to accompany me there? Having you with me would calm me, and I will personally make sure to express the deep punishment they will face if they even _hint_ at getting a taste of you. You are off limits because you are mine and you have your own rights,"

She grins at that, climbing onto my lap where she hugs me, I hug her back, burying my face in her neck where I breathe in her deep, luscious scent. I notice that she does not answer me about whether she will accompany me or not, but I will not pressure her to answer, she has a lot to contemplate, I have piled a lot onto her plate, or shall I say _our_ plate because we deal with all of this _together _and not alone?

"I know of another thing that could help you feel more like a Vampire," She runs her fingers through my hair, her eyes holding mine before she leans forward and kisses me gently, I eagerly kiss her back, needing to feel that connection between us. Like I have mentioned many times before, she is the only object that can calm me, talk sense to me when I am not able to talk sense into myself.

"Hmm, now, what would that be?" I murmur against her lips, Sookie smiling as she kisses me tenderly again, her hands moving to my black shirt that she tugs it up and over my head with my help.

"Well, we haven't shared blood in a while, and I'm sure your fangs are aching to penetrate my soft skin, you know you need some warm fresh blood, right from the vein," My Lover truly does know all the right things to say to turn a Vampire on. I grin. She takes hold of my hands lightly where she runs them up her bare thighs and under her dress where I find her going commando. It would seem my constant lack of underwear has rubbed off on my bonded.

"You know I cannot resist you when you are bare like this," I carry on sliding my hands up her body of my own accord, dragging her dress up and over her head so that she is naked before me.

"No bra either? I must be a very lucky boy,"

"The dress had a built in bra," She explains, nipping at my earlobe while we both unzip and unbutton my jeans before I remove them, laying Sookie down on a clear space on the floor, my lips crashing down on hers in a passionate kiss while her legs wrap around my waist, her heels digging into my lower back. She knows how much I love that. I line myself up with her entrance before pushing into her, Sookie moaning happily before pulling my lips back to hers as I start to thrust in and out of her.

"God, Sookie," I groan. She is drenched and I can feel it all around my throbbing cock, I can hear myself pumping in and out of her, I can hear just how wet she truly is and my God I love it. She soon starts to meet me thrust for thrust, her nails digging into my shoulders as I kiss along her neck.

"Snabbare," My Lover begs, a huge grin forming on my face. I love it when she talks to me in Swedish, especially when it is a demand for me to go faster. I do as she pleads, thrusting faster into her but at the same time making sure to go deeper into her, allowing myself to hit her clit and G-spot, Sookie moaning my name through her pants, small beads of sweat already building on her soft skin. She is close to her release, I can tell.

"Eric, now, blood, now," She pants, baring her neck to me, my fangs are already down and aching. I quickly swap our positions so that she is riding me but in the reverse cowgirl style. I sit up as much as I can while kissing along her shoulder.

I bite into my wrist before placing it at her lips, Sookie latching on eagerly as I bite into her neck, her warm blood flowing into my mouth. I moan at the taste while Sookie meets her end, her body shaking while she releases her juices all over me. I follow soon after, my own release feeling sweet. I lick at the wounds I have left on her neck, Sookie kissing my now healed up wrist.

"I love you, Sookie," I murmur as I lie back on the floor, Sookie turning around so that her front is laid against mine on top of me, her lips pressing to mine in a soft kiss.

"I love you, too, always will do. I hope I helped you feel more like a Vampire, even if it was only by a little bit," She giggles lightly.

"You did so much more; you have made me feel sane as well as more like a Vampire. It has been a while since I expressed my Vampire tendencies. Thank you," I kiss her again, holding her against my body more.

"I just want to help, Eric, we've been through so much that it's time we started getting back to normal, or as normal as we can be. The twins are progressing well, they'll be ready to come home soon enough, you can do more shifts back here again, meaning Pam will be relieved of the pressure, and I can help out here as well while I'm not caring for the twins, but even when I am caring for them, I will still bring them round here so you can see them,"

"I do not know what I would do without you," I confess, Sookie smiling at me before she cuddles closer to me. I can feel her heart pounding against my chest.

"Nor I you,"


	123. Change Of Heart

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, GloomDusk, vilannh, mindy781, ashmo2000, 88spike, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, TeaCupHuman, beth626, TheLadyKT, Jessica Lahote Black and Baronessjai for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Lover," I begin, rocking my daughter in my arms, Hope's small hand wrapped around my finger, she is sleeping at the moment, but even in her sleep she has a tight grip and an awareness of her surroundings. "Why do you not wish to join me? I would enjoy having you there, it would mean a lot to me," I tell her, Sookie sighing as she finishes breast feeding Nikolaus before laying him over her hand where she rubs his back, trying to burp him.

"I want to go, Eric, I really do, but I just…I can't bring myself to leave these two for three whole days, I know it's only a small amount of time, but now that I feel like I need them, I don't want to leave them…" Sookie explains quietly, obviously fearing my reaction. I watch her carefully, watching her every movement as she cuddles our son, after she has burped him. She places a light kiss on his head, Nikolaus gurgling as he grips Sookie's finger.

"I understand those feelings, I have often felt them myself when it comes to our perfect children, but sometimes, Lover, you need to remember that you will always need them like they need you, it will do no harm to come with me to New Orleans for a few days. The other monarchs are looking forward to meeting you as well," I inform her, Sookie smiling at me as she stands up, rocking Nikolaus while humming to him, trying to settle him. They are due to go back in their incubators unfortunately. I sigh, running my finger along my daughter's cheek where she turns into the touch immediately. I smile. I could not have asked for a better family. A perfect wife and bonded, as well as two perfect children, things could not be much better than this.

"We'll see, yeah?"

"Sookie, I leave in four hours, I will need an answer by then. I know it is not much time to think, but it is enough to allow you to do as your heart says. Our children will still be here when we return, it is not like we are going away forever, we will be returning to them,"

"How about I stay here, but come up the day after you arrive?"

"So you will be there tomorrow?"

"No, the day after that, all of the monarchs will be arriving tomorrow, I would rather they settle there first before I turn up, plus this way I don't have to be away from our children for longer. Just one day, that's all I'm asking," She looks at me after she has laid our son in his incubator. I place Hope in hers before I turn to Sookie who is pulling her shirt on.

"If that is what you wish to do, then so be it, as long as you get to join me eventually, I do not mind," I kiss her softly. There isn't much we could do tomorrow anyway, it is more of an introduction to each other tomorrow, then the day after that is when the true events shall happen, so my Lover will not be missing anything important.

"With this extra day here before I join you, I can get the house cleaned up, do a bit of shopping, say goodbye to our children as well as get packed and ready. Not to mention I need to arrange for Sam to care for Meekus while we are away, I highly doubt the monarchs are going to want a dog running around them,"

"That may be a wise decision; I will miss you tomorrow, Lover,"

"And I'll miss you," She kisses my chin, sliding her hand in mine where she leads me out of the twins' room and towards the café of the hospital, I did promise her I would buy her something to eat. Although, my original suggestion was to take her out for a proper meal, however, she insisted that I only buy her a sandwich from the hospital café. After getting my Lover a meal, one which consisted of more than a sandwich, I take her home, getting her settled and asleep in bed. I make sure to say farewell to her first though, after all, I am leaving now. I will miss her until she joins me in New Orleans.

**OxOxOxOxO**

Arriving at the mansion of a home in New Orleans was odd, I spent the rest of last night becoming adapted to my new surroundings, after all, I need to make myself familiar. I am fairly familiar already considering I have been here when Sophie-Anne was alive, metaphorically speaking, and I am well acquainted with this environment. However, I do need to consider redecorating this place, Sophie-Anne never did have any taste when it came to interior. I look over to the clock briefly. My guests should be beginning to arrive soon, something which I am anticipating with interest, but I am also dreading it as well. I fear havoc may arise. Almost as if my guests could sense my wonderment, one of the house servants comes to inform me of their arrival, I thank him as I walk passed him, making my way towards the room he indicated they were waiting inside.

I can only imagine what these monarchs may demand, after spending the night before last with Pam and a few others; I relearnt how some Vampires can be. Some are hungry, horny bastards who do not think through the implications of their actions. I can only hope these monarchs are not as idiotic as the Vampires Pam seems to have become attached to. I obviously did not teach her well if she is hanging around with such idiocy, but that is a problem I shall tackle in due course. Right now I have bigger fish to fry, and reminiscing over the events of the night before last will not do me any good at this moment. At least, it won't unless I plan on hunting down and securing fuck and feeds for the party. However, that does not include me, I have Sookie and she is all the human (or not so human in her case) as I need.

I cannot help but wonder if any of these monarchs will judge me on my love for Sookie, but either way, I shall not care. They mean nothing to me; this does not affect their lives. What I do and who I love is my business, and if any of them were to argue that point, I would punish them. My kingdom, my rules; they must obey. Walking into the room I am greeted with four faces, one of them is a monarch whom I have heard of, but not had the 'pleasure' of meeting and the other two beside him are two new monarchs I have never met. However, there is one face I recognise, and I only remember her from when she used to be involved with my Maker. I had to resist the urge to growl at her.

**Sookie's POV**

"We have been expecting you, Mrs Northman," A young man informs me as he guides me through the large home, the mansion, which I remember so clearly. I remember the last time I was here, but when that happened Sophie-Anne still ruled Louisiana, whereas now my husband is the ruler. He is the King. What he says goes. The man guides me upstairs and into the main headquarters where there is a large King sized bed, two wardrobes, an attached bathroom and several chests of draws and lamps, as well as candles. Eric definitely has the most beautiful room, not to mention the largest. Then again, Eric has always enjoyed large things. A big man will always like big things. I quickly get freshened up while planning my outfit out in my head. I promised Eric I would look great, you know, to give a good impression to the other monarchs; I want to impress them while promoting Eric.

If I look great, they will associate that with Eric and therefore create a great impression on him. After freshening myself up I get dressed into my new baby pink strapless ruffle empire dress that is made out of chiffon fabric. The dress also has a white ribbon that ties around my waist into a bow. I finish the look off by sliding on my white strappy heels. Eric had this dress custom made for me. He knew I was struggling to feel sexy after the birth of our children, so he had this made for me in an attempt to make me feel sexy and desirable again, I must admit it has worked. The dress comes to just above my knees, so having my tanned legs on show really makes me feel sexy; the only reason I feel like that is because Eric is always complimenting my legs. He loves to tell me how tanned and toned they are, plus he loves that I have fairly long legs.

I know Eric is already aware that I am here; he would have sensed it through the bond when I walked in through the door, so I know he will be anticipating me. I quickly head downstairs where the servant, who's name I learnt is Fitzwilliam, leads me towards the room where he guides me inside, Eric instantly getting up to greet me. He pulls me into his arms, kissing me tenderly. I look into his eyes when he pulls back, I can tell something is wrong from the way he kissed me. I look around the room to find four faces staring at me, two males and two females. I don't actually recognise any of the faces, then again, I try to avoid the Vampire world at all costs, especially after all the hassle it has caused me.

"This is my wife and bonded, Sookie," Eric introduces me while leading me towards the chair beside his vacant one where he gets me to sit down before he sits down beside me. I smile awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. As I remember I should remain quiet until spoken to, but a lot has changed since I got told those rules. I was seen as nothing more than a 'pet' back then; I am now on a respect level of the Vampires if I am thinking correctly. Being both the wife and the bonded of Eric means that I must be treated as one of them by all the other Vampires, I deserve respect now because I have been sewn into the Vampire world through my intimate relationship with Eric.

"Sookie is quite an odd name, I cannot say I have ever encountered a name such as yours," One of the females notes thoughtfully as she takes me in.

This Vampire has long black hair and eyes that I couldn't give a colour to. They were like a mixture between all the colours, it was almost as though they kept changing every few seconds, but even I know that is not possible. Maybe it is the lighting that is throwing me. But the part of her that makes me worry the most is her beauty; she has this distinct beauty about her that makes me feel self-conscious about my own. Not that Eric would ever leave me for her, he loves me and I know he thinks the world of me, to him I am the most beautiful creature in this world, even if I do protest against that. Eric has his own views and he will always stick to them.

"My Lover's name is unique, just like her,"

"She doesn't seem very unique, she just looks like your usual blonde haired woman with large breasts, I do not see anything special about her,"

"Then you must be blind, Freyda," Eric states, annoyance laced in his voice.

"I see with my eyes, not my privates,"

"You talk about me as though I am a male whore,"

"You always were one before, what has changed now?"

"I am married; I have been with only one woman, my Sookie, for almost twenty months now, give or take a month. A whore is someone who takes many participants to bed within a short period of time. I believe that is a description that matches you," I feel like I have entered a sparring match here, it's obvious that these two have some sort of past, I dread to think what kind though…

I watch as Freyda smiles.

"At least I am able to have fun without chaining myself down,"

"You were all for chaining yourself down not too long ago,"

"I only wished for that in order to secure my position among the monarchs,"

"Because you are weak,"

"No, because Vampires will be reluctant to fight two powerful Vampires for the sakes of one state,"

"That is what you think," Eric mutters. Within these few minutes I have already depicted the situation around me. Eric and this Freyda woman have a past of some sorts, one that has left them in a silent war which they won't make public, well, when I say public I mean a full out bloody war which could end in casualties. It's obvious they have a hatred shared between each other. Another thing I have noticed is that the other female Vampire is uninterested in the events happening around her, as are the other two men. They all just seem content in discussing business amongst each other. How unusual.

"I am sorry, Lover, where are my manners," Eric begins when he realises I have been sat silently beside him while he has been having his sparring match with that Freyda woman. "This is Freyda, the Queen of Oklahoma. The young man to the far right is King Isaiah of Kentucky, and beside him is the new King of Nevada and the female beside him is the new Queen of Arkansas," Eric introduces me to them, I notice that he didn't give me their names. Maybe they are reluctant to share their names with me, or maybe, in Eric's eyes, they are not worthy to be introduced properly to me. Then again, they are new to the monarchs and if I am observing them correctly I would say they could not be much older than two hundred years old, maybe three in the case of the new Nevada King. But even then Eric should pass their names forward. However, despite my confusion, they seem very unmoved by their lack of introduction.

I think they may have purposefully asked Eric not to introduce them fully to me.

"I can see that Eric has not fully informed you of me," Freyda notes thoughtfully in a soft tone before smiling, making sure to show off her fangs to me. I do not like the sounds or looks of this at all. I look at Eric to see he is both furious and agitated. He looks at me, telling me through his thoughts that she is a young Vampire who is very powerful because of her position and he expresses his deep hatred towards her. I ask him why he invited her to come here; he replies that he didn't and that she was a given guest due to her power. He replies with "I was told she could not attend, much to my relief, but it would seem she had a sudden change of heart".


	124. Past Relations

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, ljhjelm49, B-Rock525, mindy781, GloomDusk, loretta57, TheLadyKT, ashmo2000, beth626, ILoveVikings and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-four

**Eric's POV**

"Explain Freyda to me, she seems so…"

"Bitchy? Intolerable? As though she has a death wish?" Eric attempts to fill in the blank; I couldn't help but laugh and agree with every word he has said. She is all of those things, but the word I was looking for was not listed in Eric's harshness.

"Mysterious was the word I was going for, she goes to tell me about herself, but then says nothing and instead walks off,"

"She has always been the same, she enjoys winding people up, but then leaving them hanging,"

"You two seem to have some sort of past acquaintance; care to explain this to me?" I challenge him while sitting down on the bed; Eric is busy pacing the room.

"Where do I begin?" He ponders to himself aloud.

"The beginning is always good," I answer his rhetorical question, Eric laughing lightly as he shakes his head. He always has enjoyed it when I have tried to lighten a situation.

"Freyda and my Maker were once very close in acquaintance, in fact, I, too, was fairly…intimate with her, but for all the wrong reasons,"

"All the wrong reasons?"

"My Maker introduced me to Freyda over fifty years ago, back then she was not Queen, but it was obvious she would be eventually, very soon it would turn out…"

"Why? How old is she?"

"She is just over one hundred and fifty years old,"

"So she's younger than Pam?"

"She is. At the time this meeting occurred, Pam was in Sweden on her own, I had arranged to meet my Maker, he had contacted me requesting my presence, said it was important and that he wished for me to meet a friend of his,"

"You met her when she was only one hundred years old?"

"Yes,"

"And your Maker told you she was a friend?"

"Yes. Little did I know he had a plan behind this. We were introduced, Freyda and I got on very well, we had violent sex on many occasions, it was the only way we really tolerated each other. We hated each other's presence, but enjoyed the burning passion between us during intercourse,"

"This just makes everything so much more awkward for me…"

"I know, I apologise, Lover. I promised you I would not hide any details from you, so I am keeping to my word and informing you of everything that passed between us,"

"Okay, I understand, please, keep explaining,"

"Freyda had lost her Maker by this point, and behind my back they were scheming. She was aware that I was powerful, that I was a true warrior; she knew that if she had me, we could rule more than just one state; we could rule the entire of America if we pleased. So she was attempting to strike a deal with my Maker,"

"Let me guess, she wanted you to marry her, but she knew you would decline, so instead she sought out your Maker because he could force you simply by commanding you to marry her and he was all for this arrangement,"

"Exactly. She bribed him with money, power, high status, everything she could think of,"

"Why didn't your Maker take any of the offers if he was keen for you to marry her?"

"He believed I was worth more. I took that as a compliment,"

"Jesus…"

"In the end my Maker made a wrong turn and she caught him in a bad situation, that was when the blackmail began,"

"She blackmailed your Maker?"

"She was desperate for me,"

"So why didn't she get you?"

"I discovered her plans. I managed to break my Maker from her vicious hold before he agreed and signed me away. After that we left and I have not spoken to my Maker since. He knows I hate him and he knows that if he even attempts to sell me again, I would destroy him,"

"Sod that, if he tries that again, _I'll_ personally destroy him,"

"Thank you, Lover," He grins over to me whilst walking over to the bed where he sits beside me.

"So things are pretty sour between you all?"

"You could say that," He murmurs as he lies down on the bed after slipping his boots off. I slide off my heels before lying down beside him.

"You and Freyda were strictly sexual then?"

"We were. I was very horny as was she, we matched each other's intensities and needs, we both enjoyed it rough and we both appreciated each other's forms. Back then I found her very beautiful, very irresistible; she was the most attractive woman I had ever seen. But you have taken her place in my mind, you, Sookie, are the most stunning, sexiest, most beautiful and attractive woman in the world. I struck lucky to find such a companion as you,"

"I'm glad you think so. I must admit she is very beautiful, it's actually unreal how stunning she is,"

"That is what attracted me to her in the first place. Back then all I cared about were looks and sex, nothing else mattered. As long as I was satisfied, I was happy,"

"But how could you two have been so intimate when you hated each other so much?"

"She did not hate me as much as I did her, she saw me as a stepping stone to her future power, I saw her as a great fuck. She believed that if she could maintain my interest and keep me satisfied, I would eventually marry her anyway. Vampires, after all, do not believe in love or marrying for love. Vampires married for power or positions, or even for property or states. I married you for love; you were the one who taught me what love was," He gathers me into his arms where he kisses me softly; I smile while cuddling into his body.

"Does Freyda still want you?"

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell,"

"There must be more than you just being able to tell,"

"The way she acts around me, she is doing the same as she did before. She torments and banters, tries to gain a rise out of me, but she does it in that flirty manner she always has done. On many occasions she has attempted to get me on my own or she has tried to get very close to me while you have not been here, but I have not allowed it. I do not trust her,"

"Neither do I…"

"Lover, everything I have told you now is the truth, you know that, so whatever she tells you, do not believe her, or if you do believe her, confront me with it. I cannot lie to you, nor can I hide information from you,"

"I trust you, Eric, if there was more to this, you would have told me. The bond is full of sincerity and the oath bond isn't telling me anything negative, so I believe you, don't worry about that,"

"I do love you, Lover,"

"I love you, too," I kiss his chin before kissing his lips, Eric kissing me back with more intensity that I just have to match. Eric moans softly while rolling on top of me where he rubs his growing hard member against my covered womanhood. I couldn't help but whimper as he pushes my dress up to my waist where he begins to rub against me more, his lips holding mine hostage while his tongue dives into my mouth. I allow our tongues to mingle while I wrap my legs around his waist, basking in the growing pleasure building between us.

"Eric, I need you in me," I whine, Eric growling as he goes to yank off my panties, but just as he manages to hook his fingers around my underwear there is a loud crash from the hallway, Eric quickly jumping from his position on top of me. I watch as he zooms out of the door in a blur, leaving me to sit up on the bed with a sigh. I close my eyes while falling back to the bed, not bothering to push my dress back down, but instead I pull it off and throw it onto the floor with my bra. Luckily Eric has shut the door behind him, so I can remain laid on top of the covers practically naked. I must admit that dress has been a pain in the butt to wear. I keep my eyes closed when I hear the door open and close, the mattress soon moving slightly as Eric sits down beside me, his finger running around my nipple before he cups my breast.

I moan softly while he massages my breast.

"I take it it was nothing?" But my question is soon forgotten when I feel his tongue lick over my nipple. I whimper again, but I soon realise that the hand massaging my other breast doesn't feel right. It feels… I quickly open my eyes to find Freyda hanging over me. I scream while jumping off of the bed where I grab my dress and hold it up against my body, trying to cover as much of my body up as possible. I stare at Freyda wildly, trying to resist the urge to hit her. Kill her at that.

"I see why Eric is attracted to you; you have a lovely body and very full, round and _real_ breasts, large ones at that. Eric has always enjoyed a woman's breasts,"

"What do you want? Why are you in our room? And…oh God…you _touched_ me," I cringe. I genuinely thought it was Eric…I should have known otherwise. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I came to observe why Eric was so enthralled with you, and when I saw your breasts I just had to see if they were real. If they were, then that would explain his obsession with you. As to his dedication, I do not understand. You cannot pleasure him to the full extent he is used to, surely, you are human. You are of no use to him; he needs a Vampire who he can throw around like a ragdoll, not a human where he has to think about _every_ action he takes just in case he hurts you,"

"Our relationship is more than just making love,"

"Are you trying to tell me he genuinely loves you?" She releases a large laugh at that. "Eric does not love, he never has done. He could not love me, and I could have given him _everything_ he wanted. But you? You cannot give him _anything_, so why love you?"

"Because I was everything he didn't realise he wanted. _Needed_ at that,"

"Need? The only thing Eric needs is a good pussy to pummel as and when he pleases. I used to give him that,"

"You did, but that was before you screwed him and his Maker over,"

"His Maker did it to himself; I just wanted what was rightfully mine,"

"You're practically a baby Vampire, what rights do you have to a powerful, well respected and successful Vampire such as Eric who is over a thousand years old?" Soon enough I find myself pinned up against the wall, my legs dangling as she grips my throat, I cannot help but gag as I struggle to breathe.

"Do not play with fire little girl,"

"I suggest you release my Lover before I physically rip you apart," Freyda abruptly drops me, causing me to land on the floor with a _thud_, making me hiss out in pain, Eric's entire body tensing as I feel his fury burn through the bond. He's going to kill her, I can feel it. I don't want to stop him, but I know I should. I go to move, but feel a sharp pain shoot through me, causing me to groan as I slouch back against the wall helplessly.

"Give me one reason why I should not break your neck, twist your head and rip it off of your pathetic body right now," Eric growls through his teeth, his hands balling into fists.

I watch as Freyda laughs while walking towards Eric where she stands in front of him, his fangs sliding into place as he grabs her by the neck.

"Eric, I - ow!" I yell as I grip my rib cage, Eric snapping his gaze over to me. He quickly drags Freyda outside where I hear a loud snap and crack several times over, one after another in practically seconds, before Eric rushes back into the room and to me.

"Are you okay, Lover?"

"I'm okay, I think, just hurting. Why didn't you kill her?"

"You are hurt, you come first, she will be dealt with later. I needed to make sure you were okay,"

"What if she's gone?"

"She won't have, I broke her spinal cord in four different places and I broke her neck in two different places, she will take a while to recover. She is paralysed for now,"

"Thank you for coming to me first, you didn't have to," I smile at him weakly as he picks me up and lays me on the bed gently.

"Where does it hurt, Lover?"

"My back and ribs," He runs his finger along my bare ribcage, his face forming into a frown.

"Roll onto your back," I do as asked. "Your back is bruising slightly, as is your neck where she had hold of you. I will kill her. I will rip her apart limb by limb," He grits out before rolling me back over. He offers me some blood that I accept willingly, I know he will only fret if I don't. After taking a few mouthfuls I pull off of his wrist, the wound healing up quickly before my eyes.

"Allow me to go take care of some business,"

"Eric…"

"She harmed you and threatened you, she will be punished, scratch that, she will be sentenced to death. They were all warned not to even look your way, let alone touch you. She has defied all my rules and she harmed you in the process, it would be stupid of me to let her go,"

"Then lock her up somewhere, I need you with me right now," I watch as Eric debates that quietly to himself before agreeing. I sigh in relief. I know he needs to do what he needs to do, but I don't want him to do it tonight, he can do it when I go to sleep tomorrow. I don't want to be subjected to her screams, or him laughing with joy at her pain and torture.

He's a Vampire, this is their way of doing things, I won't stop him, but I refuse to be subjected to it. Even if she were to be tied and tortured in a sound proof room, I don't want to be awake for it because then I will be consciously aware of him doing it. It will make me wonder how he is torturing her, something I can't allow myself to be subjected to. But I won't stop him. He needs this. It will help him get back in touch with his Vampire side, I won't stop that.


	125. Accepting

**AN: Thank you to mindy781, GloomDusk, B-rock525, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, Tippy, ILoveVikings, sebeaver, Guest, beth626, TheLadyKT, Eternal Kaila, Lulubelle09, ashmo2000 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-five

**Sookie's POV**

After what happened last night, I must admit I do feel more wary of my surroundings, I find myself permanently on alert now, no longer trusting my own safety or security. I have spent the last few hours trying to read a book in an attempt to relax, but every time I try to read a word, I hear screaming. Laughter. Clapping. Eric is torturing Freyda more for his own, and others, entertainment than for actual punishment. I cannot help but pity and sympathise with her. I thought Eric would do the honourable thing and slaughter her quickly, prove to everyone that she is not worth a second of his time, but Eric being Eric wants to make a big display out of everything. I think he's doing it more for his own sanity than to impress others. After all, he has been struggling to reconnect to his badass Vampire side; I guess this is his way of doing exactly that.

He always did love his violence. I guess I took that part of him from him, but I never really realised it until I witnessed that helpless Eric. It broke my heart to see him so out of himself, I have to admit I have missed my Eric, the one I fell in love with. I loved how cocky he was, how confident, I even loved his brutality some of the time. That was what made Eric, Eric. I should be happy that he's reigniting that side of him. I am happy. I just don't enjoy hearing the evidence of it. Then again, I should classify myself lucky for not having to witness it. I sigh while tossing my book to the side, allowing my mind to drift on to lighter topics such as the twins. I miss them. God, I miss them. I really need to see them. I need to get back to them. I'm their mother. I should be with them.

Almost as if God himself could hear my prayers, my phone buzzes with a text, I eagerly open it up to find that it is a picture text. I enlarge the image to find my two beautiful babies looking at me; they are cuddled up together on a changing mat, Nikolaus still looks bigger than Hope, but you can tell they are both healthy and progressing well. I run my finger along the screen lightly before looking at the message that accompanied the image. It's from Sam, it says the nurses took this and wanted him to send it to me. I smile. Soon enough I hear the door open, making me look up where I find Eric stood there looking at me, he has small blood splatters on his shirt, but he soon whips that off and throws it to the side out of the way. He apologises to me.

"Don't worry about it," I whisper, my gaze moving back to the picture.

"What is that you are looking at?"

"The twins. The nurses took a photo today of them, they passed it onto Sam to send to me. Look at them," I look up at him, holding my phone out to him. Eric smiles while taking my phone, his eyes landing on the picture. His grin widens while he sits down beside me.

"The act of making a child and the development that takes place to grow them is truly interesting. Unbelievable in some cases. To think how the embryo was created and what it was, to then becoming this, it is remarkable,"

"Trust you to look into it in that much depth," I laugh.

He chuckles while wrapping his arm around me, I rest my head against his chest.

"You know you love that part about me,"

"Do I now?" I murmur playfully, Eric pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Yes, you do," He insists.

"Do you feel better now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you feel more like a Vampire, more like your old self now that she has been dealt with and you've had your fix of death and violence,"

"Sookie, I know you do not approve of vio-"

"Eric, I don't usually condole it, no, but this is our world, and our world includes the ways of the Vampires, that alone gives me faith in what you have to do. Fighting, punishment, torture, these are all things all Vampires enjoy and do as a necessary part of life; I won't stop you doing that. Not anymore, I've seen what it's done to you before, we're not doing that again," I assure him, Eric rubbing my arm softly.

"You are being very accepting of this,"

"Exactly," I kiss his chin, Eric moving his head so that he can kiss me properly, a proper steamy kiss that just sets fire to all of my nerves.

"I promise not to go stupid on power and violence, Lover, it will only happen as and when it is necessary, and I will not return home covered in blood, nor will I do it within a mile, if not more, of you and the children,"

"Thank you," I climb onto his lap so that I'm straddling him, my lips attaching to his while I wrap my arms around his neck, Eric tossing my phone onto the vacated spot beside us. All without allowing his lips to leave mine, his hands resting on my hips.

"I love you," He murmurs, sliding his hands under my shirt where he strokes my stomach.

"I love you, too," I nibble on his ear lobe, Eric groaning.

"I have sent the other monarchs packing, they will all be gone within the hour,"

"Then let's take advantage of this and go enjoy the privacy before we, too, go home,"

"That is an offer I cannot turn down," Eric goes to stand up but I shake my head.

"I think the couch will suffice," I kiss down his neck, Eric groaning again as he tugs on my shirt, a clear demand he wants it gone. I eagerly lift my arms up, allowing him to pull my shirt up and off of me before he throws it to the side. His lips hold mine hostage as he moves me so that I am laid on the couch, my phone on the floor, his blonde mane falling around his head in a messy mop. I couldn't help laughing lightly as I run my fingers through his tangles lock, his golden hair is almost shining in the light. I run my hands along his toned chest and down his sides. I can never get enough of his body. Soon enough he has stripped us both of our clothes, leaving him bare to my sight and me to his. He licks his lips playfully while taking in my body. I blush.

I smile, my eyes taking in his large cock that is sprung up waiting for me, ready to enter my wet pussy. I wrap my legs around his waist eagerly, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss as he pushes into me, a small gasp leaving my mouth. I love how much his cock fills me; he fills me to the brim; even after giving birth he still fills up every space inside of me. I love it so much. I love _him_.

"God, Eric, you're so filling," I moan, Eric groaning as he begins to thrust in and out of me. I couldn't help but notice that we are doing this in the main room of his New Orleans home, for Christ's sake; we're making love with the doors unlocked. They are shut, but they're not locked which means anyone could walk in at any second. But I find myself becoming even more aroused by that thought. It just adds to the excitement.

"You're so wet, so tight," He murmurs, making me whimper even more, my back arching when he hits my G-spot, his lips attacking my breasts where his tongue licks over my perky nipple before taking it into his mouth. I sigh in pleasure while he sucks on my sensitive bud, his fingers pinching my other nipple.

I grip his hair, my breaths turning into short, rapid pants as I moan his name, only encouraging him to speed up his thrusting into me. I soon decide this isn't enough, so I demand that I ride him, Eric gleefully moving us around so that I am riding him, his cock sliding in and out of me with complete ease as I start to bounce on his manhood.

"Eric, Eric, oh God, I'm going to come," I pant, one of my hands fondling with one of my breasts as Eric starts to rub my clit forcefully. I bite my lower lip, that yummy, warm knot building up in my abdomen until I finally meet my end, my release feeling heavenly. Eric soon meets his own end where he roars out my name, his come spraying inside of me. I whimper again while collapsing onto his chest, Eric's arms wrapping around me.

"Oh, God…So good," I whisper, cuddling into him more as I try to catch my breath, I could almost feel Eric's distinct grin. He loves it when he pleasures me and makes me come.

"You know, I do love it when you ride me,"

"I know, I must admit I enjoy being dominant,"

"Maybe I should allow you to have a more dominant role in our bedroom,"

"Maybe you should find out all of our toys, let's have lots of fun while we can, once the twins are home sexy time will be very limited,"

"But it will be worth it,"

"It will," I agree, running my fingertips along his cheek and down his jaw, Eric pretending to go and eat my fingers, making me laugh.

"Are you hungry?" I probe, running my fingers along his still outstretched fangs. He hasn't fed in a while, at least, not from me he hasn't.

"I am,"

"Feed from me,"

"Only if you feed from me,"

"Our bond does need strengthening," I note thoughtfully.

"All the more reason for you to say yes,"

"Yes," I nod my head, Eric grinning before he kisses me again. Once that is done he cuts along his neck with his nail, I eagerly go to drink from him, Eric biting into my neck, making me moan.

Once Eric's cut has healed, I kiss his cheek, Eric licking at the wounds he has left on my neck, obviously making sure that I heal.

"I love you, Eric,"

"I love you, Sookie,"

"I never want you to change, Eric, you be who you want to be, I'll support you,"

"All I want to be is a good husband and father,"

"You are a _great_ husband and father, just like you're an amazing businessman and King,"

"You rate me very highly,"

"I only speak the truth,"

He smiles at that.

"We better go pack, if we leave within the next thirty minutes we will be back before the sun comes up. It is a five and a half hour drive, it is nine thirty now, we would be home by about five and the sun is not due to rise until seven,"

"I'll race you,"

"Naked racing?" He perks up at that idea, making me giggle as I climb off of him, gathering up my phone and clothes.

"If you want," I smirk.


	126. Homecoming

**AN: Thank you to B-Rock525, mindy781, ljhjelm49, fallunder, isipare, AlphaSprout, TheLadyKT, GloomDusk, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, nedbella, ariesgirl1982 and beth626 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, hurry up! Put some clothes on, I want go," Sookie orders me. She is very giddy and joyful tonight, but I cannot blame her, I, too, am very excited for tonight. Ludwig told us yesterday that our children can now come home with us, they only weigh six pound each, so are still very lean and fragile, but they are of a healthy weight according to Ludwig. All she asks is that we allow her to come and assess them weekly to check their process; she has also passed over several leaflets to which Sookie has gone through studying. They are just leaflets to classes which can offer support to both the mother and father, as well as the child, or children in our case. There were also some leaflets on activities we can do with our children to help them settle into their home. After all, they have been living in a hospital; they would have associated there to be their home, in their eyes, bringing them here is like moving them to a brand new home which they are not accustomed to.

"Lover, they are not going anywhere, we still need to make sure everything is perfect for them,"

"It is, we got their room sorted yesterday, we have their Moses baskets set up in our bedroom so that they can get used to us before we place them in their room. We already have the pushchair, the car seats, toys, blankets and clothes. We even made sure everything was made from natural fabric just to make sure it doesn't irritate their skin,"

"I sometimes wonder if we are too prepared for this,"

"What do you mean?"

"It is said that if you under prepare, you plan to fail, if you over prepare, you are bound to miss the unexpected. You need to plan just right in order to make sure you are ready, that way you are not planning to fail, nor will it affect you if the unexpected were to happen," I explain to her while pulling on a pair of jeans before grabbing my dark blue short sleeved shirt.

"Are they the logics you followed when you were a Viking?"

"They were," I smile, grabbing my boots that I pull on. Sookie smiles back at me before she grabs my leather jacket and throws it at me; I catch it in one hand. She is already stood there dressed in her coat and shoes, she is very eager to get to our children.

"You are like an excited puppy,"

"We are getting our babies and bringing them home, you should be like an excited puppy, too," Sookie points out; all I can do is grin.

"I am excited,"

"Well come on then!" She orders before rushing to the front door and leaving, leaving me to shake my head as I chuckle.

These last couple of weeks or so since I killed Freyda have been very…interesting to put it mildly. I was yet again left with a state to which I did not want, so I have passed it on to Pamela. It will allow her to get a feel for what it will be like to be in charge, to have all of that power. Not only that, but it will prove very useful to have my Child as a Queen; it will allow me to know that I will always have _at least_ one state that will remain with me in battle. I have ensured that she has all the essentials and I will carry on offering her support and guards, as well as my knowledge. She is still but a young Vampire, she will need all the protection and information she can gather. If another Monarch wished to overrule her, they would be able to easily unless I stepped in. I am trying to do my best to ensure that both her and her new state flourish.

I hurriedly leave the house where I lock it, turning around to see Sookie already sat in the car. I feel around my pockets to find that they are missing, she took them. I chuckle. I climb into our five seated family car where I start up the engine, after taking the keys back from Sookie. It does not take long to arrive at the hospital where Sookie practically jumps out of the car before sprinting inside, leaving me to lock up before following after her. I head straight to the ward our babies on, already knowing that she will be there. I was correct.

"You took your time, Northman,"

"Well, we aren't all as awake and energetic as my Sookie," I inform Ludwig, Sookie frowning at me.

"You do not seem very excited about your children being allowed home," Ludwig accuses.

"I am very eager to have my children where they belong,"

"Then show some enthusiasm!" Sookie hits my arm, I level her with a gaze.

"Sookie, we don't all need to jump up and down and scream with excitement to be happy and eager,"

"You do when your children are coming home after being born premature, bypassing death and managing to get healthy. Not to mention they have been in hospital for all of their life so far. You're being a jerk, Eric,"

"I'm sorry, Lover,"

"What is wrong with you? What's up?"

"May we have a moment please, Ludwig?"

Ludwig nods her head before leaving the room, leaving me with my Lover. Luckily the twins are asleep in their cots.

"I'm worried," I admit. "I was planning on discussing this with you in the car, but you were very talkative about this miracle," I smile, showing her that I mean her no offense when saying that.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"That I am worried about being a father. I am a Vampire, Sookie, for one. Fatherly instincts do not come natural to us; I have gone over one thousand years without children, without needing to be a father, needing to act as a father. I fear that I will fail them, or that I will not be able to relearn or grasp that fatherly temperament again,"

"Eric, you need to stop worrying, I promise you that you will be an amazing father. Just believe in yourself," She cups my cheek before leaning up and kissing me softly.

I pull her into my arms where I hold her close, kissing her again.

"I was never a great father to my children when I was human, Sookie, I did not see my children often. I fear that will happen again,"

"It won't happen as long as you don't let it happen. Eric, you need to stop worrying and be confident in yourself, you will be a fantastic father, I promise,"

"Thank you for believing so, Lover,"

"I will always believe in you, but you need to believe in yourself as well," She tells me, making me nod. She is right. I do need to believe and trust myself in order to enable me to be the best father to my children. I will not follow that route of neglect that I did when I was human, this is my second chance, and this time I shall not ruin it, or take it for granted.

"Eric, don't be hard on yourself about being worried or even scared, we all go through it. You've seen me go through it, and I took it pretty hard. You helped me through that, and I want to do the same for you. We'll be great parents," She smiles at me before leaning up and kissing me softly, I kiss her back, knowing that she is right.

"Shall we get Ludwig in here so that we can finally take our children home?" I probe with a grin, Sookie nodding eagerly.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Eric…" Sookie whimpers, pulling the pillow over her head as our children both cry, their cries sounding through the baby monitor.

"I know," I stroke through her hair, feeling sympathetic towards her. My poor Lover has been pushed to exhaustion these last few days. She has been up all day with our children and these last few nights my poor Lover has been forced into night shifts as well as I have been called away to meetings, and I have also had to deal with a few problems regarding Pam and her new state. Our children have been home with us for about ten days, I was here to do the night shifts during the first five days, but it has been this latter end of the ten days that I have been struggling to be home. I regret not being here, especially now that I can see what it has done to my Lover. She is pale with tiredness, she has bruised, puffy patches under her eyes.

I owe her a fair few nights off.

"You rest, Lover, I will be back soon," I assure her before getting up and leaving the room where I head to the children's room. We did originally start with them in our room, but due to Sookie's exhaustion I have them in their Moses Baskets in their room, but I have been monitoring them with my Vampire senses. I do not wish to risk anything. Tonight I have been allowing my Sookie to lie down and try to sleep, I have been bringing her glasses of water and I have been attentive to her needs. I want to feel as though I am assisting in my Lover's recovery, especially considering how, within only a few hours, my Lover will be left with our children on her own again. Being a Vampire has never been so torturing, so much of a disadvantage to my life that I have found myself wishing this dreaded curse away. I wish to be there for my children, and for my Lover, 24/7.

I wander into the twins' room where I attend to Hope first seeing as she is doing the most crying, Nikolaus is more just sobbing, probably because his sleep has been disturbed by his sister. I hum to her quietly while rocking her, a small smile on my face as she grips my finger with her tiny hand. She is soon lulled back to sleep, and with her Nikolaus follows. They are both exhausted themselves, although nowhere near as much as their mother, I can guarantee. I do hope that Sookie regains her energy though, because Pamela has arranged a little surprise gathering of people, as she put it, but I believe party may be more appropriate if Pam is involved, and she has informed me that it is to celebrate the homecoming of our children. I agreed to it, thinking it will be something to which both my Lover and I could need. It will allow us to introduce the new additions to our family properly to those who have not met them yet. These two are definitely to be proud of. They are true Northman's, they are fighters and they are survivors. It is in our blood. Therefore, we will always have that small connection; I feel a bond when I am with them. I can feel when they are happy or sad; however, I cannot tell what has made them that way.

Sookie, however, can identify what has made them these. The other day Hope was crying, I could not work out why and Sookie instantly knew, she gathered our daughter and fed her, and suddenly she was okay again. I remember being baffled. She can identify the different cries and put them with each need they have. My Lover has the true maternal instincts. There is no doubt in my mind that she will be a great mother. She will be the best mother there is, I am sure. It will take a lot to live up to her superior parenting. But it is a challenge I am willing to take. There is nothing wrong with a bit of healthy and playful competition between us. It will allow us to bond as both a couple and family, as well as encourage us to learn from each other. If we do that, then we cannot fail.

**AN: Okay, I know I have said this before, but this time I do mean it, this story is coming to an end! I feel sad just thinking about it as I have enjoyed every second writing this story. But I have about two, maybe three depending, more chapters before the end. The next one will be of this surprise party of Pam's, and then the one after that will be a time skip/epilogue of the Northman family when the children are older. If there is anything specific you would like to see in the epilogue then please do let me know and I am sure I can fit it in somewhere. xx**


	127. You Are Safe

**AN: Thank you to Team-Sooric-Delena, TheLadyKT, mindy781, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, desireecarbenell, fondie0280, beth626, heather218, nedbella, TeaCupHuman and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Look at him, he's a natural," I sigh while rocking Hope, trying to calm her down, but her sobs never seem to cease, nor does she ever seem to be soothed by me. I think that maybe Eric is struggling with Nikolaus as much as I am with Hope, but no, Eric is stood there joking around with Pam, our little boy sleeping happily in his arms. I sigh again. The only reason I even came to Fangtasia tonight was because Eric said he wanted to show off our little ones, but it turned out I had just walked into a surprise homecoming party for our babies. I thought it was a great idea – until they woke up.

"Sookie, even though the guys don't carry the babies around, they take to the parenting like a duck to water, plus you gotta remember that he was a father before you were even born," Amelia reminds me while flicking through her phone carelessly. Sam and Tray are both at the bar at the moment, leaving me with Amelia.

"I just…I don't want to sound petty…but…well…It bothers me. It bothers me that Eric is so good with them both, he can settle them in seconds, it takes me hours to settle just _one_ of them, let alone both. He's so good with them and then I'm just so…not," I mumble, rubbing Hope's belly.

"Stop beating yourself up, you're a great mom and you know it,"

"You really think so?" I look at her just as Hope _finally_ begins to settle down, her crying dying down to soft sobs as she places her fist in her mouth, sucking on it gently. I gently tug her hand out of her mouth before placing her pacifier into her mouth; I don't want her trying to eat her scratch mittens.

"I know so, look at you, motherhood suits you," She assures me again, I smile at her while sitting down; Hope snuggled up in my arms asleep. I move the pink blanket around her more, making sure she is snuggled up warmly.

"I thought she hated being wrapped up in her blanket,"

"No, that's Nikolaus," I inform her, looking over at Eric to see that Nikolaus' blue blanket has been tossed to the floor by him. Eric hasn't even noticed. I shake my head.

"How's that dog of yours taking to these two newbies?"

"Like a charm. Meekus loves them both; he's so fascinated by them,"

"At least he's a child friendly dog,"

"I thought you said you always wanted a dog?"

"Nope. I've always wanted a cat, but Tray aint keen on the idea. I can hardly blame him; he's a bit of a dog himself…" She points out, making the subtle reminder to me about his Were status. I nod.

"Have you guys chosen a wedding date yet?"

"Twenty-fifth of December next year,"

"Christmas day," I smile while remembering mine and Eric's snowy wedding. It was perfect. She couldn't have chosen a better date for her wedding.

"Sounds perfect,"

"It will be!" Amelia tells me excitedly. "I have everything pictured and planned out in my head, Tray told me that no expense would be spared and – God! – where do I even begin?"

"It's good to see you so happy,"

"Sook, you will be my bridesmaid, right? My _chief _bridesmaid,"

"Of course I will!" I squeal excitedly, giving her an awkward half hug, trying my hardest not to wake Hope in the process.

Before Amelia can even open her mouth again, Eric approaches the table with Nikolaus, Amelia smiling before she gets up and heads to the bar where Tray and Sam are still talking away to each other over a beer. I look at Eric.

"I felt your distress, but it soon lessened until it was almost replaced with joy. May I inquire as to what made you feel so upset?"

"You're just so good with the twins, Eric; I guess it bothered me because I'm nowhere near as good as you are with them. I was starting to think they preferred you better,"

"Lover, you know as well as I do that that is not true. You are a wonderful mother, one who our twins love dearly," Eric murmurs to me, leaning over where he turns my head with his free hand, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Please tell me you haven't just left his blanket on the floor…" I whisper just as he pulls away.

"That was not the first thing I was expecting to hear after kissing you," He chuckles lightly while sitting back, grabbing Nikolaus' blue blanket from beside him where he holds it up for me.

"Touché," I laugh happily, Eric grinning at me just as Pam lays a plate of nibbles on the table before walking off, leaving me a bit shocked. She always makes some form of comment, it is very rare she will walk away speechless.

"I told her to give us some alone time, to keep people occupied. I feel as though we have not had enough family time, this is our chance to really sit down as a proper family. No shift patterns," He cups my cheek, stroking my cheek with his thumb ever so softly. I smile while leaning into his hand.

"I never planned on having children, you know," I tell him.

"I never thought I would be a father again, but here we are,"

"Things change for the better, Eric, especially when you least expect it,"

"As long as I have you and our children, then everything is perfect,"

"There are many sides to you, you know,"

"Many sides?"

"You have your royal, I'm the best attitude which you display to most people, you have your authoritative side that you show to other Vampires, and then you have this really sweet, sensitive, caring side that only I get to see," I slide my hand into his spare one, Eric gripping it tightly, almost as if he feared I would disappear at any given moment.

"Sookie, you are the first and only woman I have ever truly loved, you are what has made me what I am today, it is you that I trust with that tender side,"

"And I love that side very much," He leans over and kisses me again, our lips turning against one another. We remain like that until Hope starts tearing up again, her sharp sobs pulling us apart as we both look down at her in my arms, her face is scrunched up and her lower lip is wobbling.

"Shh, min lilla flicka, mamma och pappa är här. Du är säker," Eric hums to her, Hope immediately calming down as she wraps her hand around my finger, almost as if that small gesture soothed all her fears and worries. Maybe she worries we'll disappear at any moment. She started off not being able to be held by us, and now that she can be, maybe she fears it'll happen again, fears that she may be left on her own without our arms wrapped securely around her.

"We better get them in their pushchair; they'll be more comfortable there. Did you bring Hope's snuggie?" When I say 'snuggie', I'm referring to this blanket/teddy bear cuddly toy we got her, it was a form of comfort for her. She likes to cuddle and grip things when she sleeps, so her snuggie keeps her happy, I don't think she would have slept so well without it.

"It is in the basket under the pushchair,"

"Good and Nikolaus' pacifier should be in the front pocket of the changing bag,"

"You organised that bag very well," Eric notes thoughtfully as we walk over to the pushchair, placing our children in there, Eric grabbing Hope's snuggie and I grab Nikolaus' pacifier. Once we have them sorted and settled, Pam comes over to us.

"You two haven't really been celebrating, I mean, seriously, get a drink of alcohol, Sook, have an expensive blood, Eric, dance, do something fun!"

"Pam, you know I can't drink, I'm breastfeeding,"

"One won't hurt you," Pam retorts immediately, I frown at her.

"I'm not risking it, no,"

"Soo-"

"Do not push my Lover, Pam," Eric growls at her, Pam rolling her eyes at us as she waves her hands about helplessly. You can tell she just wants to bang our heads together.

"Fine, I'll babysit and you two can go fuck in the office or something,"

"Pam!" I yell in surprise. I must admit that it is something I would expect Pam to say, but for her to say it out loud in a public place and at a high volume as well, well, I can't say I'm happy about that. The last thing I need is Sam or Amelia hearing about me and Eric going at it in his office.

"Lover, do not be so hasty. We have not had alone time in a while, it may be worth taking her up on her offer, although maybe we should invest in a more worthwhile babysitter,"

"I'm offended by that," Pam pops out one of her hips, resting her hands on her hips.

"You are known for not being great with children, you have told me many a time how you do not care for them," Eric points out, Pam glaring at him before she calls Sam and Amelia over, and just like that she assigns them the job of babysitting.

"I feel bad about you guys having to care for the twins, it shouldn't be your responsibility,"

"Sookie, stop worrying, we're doing you a favour," Amelia assures us before her and Sam walk away, Sam pushing the pushchair over to the booth we were all sat in previously.

"I'll turn the music up slightly, now go fuck each other's brains out," Pam waves us off before strutting off, leaving Eric to grab my hand where he pulls me over to his office, slamming and locking the door behind him where he sits me on his desk, his lips immediately attacking my neck.

"Eric…Eric…" I pant, already feeling excited and we haven't even started anything yet!

"Yes, Lover?"

"But the twins,"

"They're fine, do not worry. I am monitoring them with my hearing, now just lay back and enjoy yourself, Lover. You deserve it, we both do," He presses his lips to mine while laying me back on his empty desk, his hands pushing my dress up so that it scrunches around the top of my thighs, Eric grabbing and ripping away my panties before he undoes his zip and button where he allows his jeans to fall around his ankles. I moan just looking at his large, hard member.

"How the hell do you do it?"

"Do what, Lover?" Eric whispers as he lines himself up with my entrance.

"Make me so hot and wet in a matter of _seconds_ practically,"

"I do nothing," He smirks before pushing into me, making me nod, before I can even utter another word he is thrusting into me. We spend the next hour moaning, groaning, grinding, his hard cock thrusting into my wet centre. By the end of it we have shared _at least_ two orgasms _each_. All I can is that this has been a great night.

**AN: I hate to say this, but the next chapter will be the last chapter! So if there is anything specific you would like to read, just let me know. I have had some suggestions already, but I'm open to more if you would like to suggest! :D xx**

"Shh, min lilla flicka, mamma och pappa är här. Du är säker," means "Shh, my little girl, mommy and daddy are here. You are safe,"


	128. Epilogue: Part One

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, charhamblin, ValkyrieAmy, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, Team-Sooric-Delena, mindy781, ljhjelm49, vilannh, The Vikings Succubus, TeaCupHuman and Sueaczel for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Daddy!" Hope cries, tears pouring down her cheeks as she fidgets in my arms, her hands clapped over her ears, her blonde hair flying everywhere as she shakes her head, her bright blue eyes are watery; she is very upset as you can tell.

"Princess, shhh, daddy's here," Eric takes her from me where she clings to him, Eric holding her close as her sobs start to die down to soft hiccups, her lower lip still trembling as she goes to wipe at her eyes with her bawled up fists. Eric and I began to notice that Hope didn't take well to large crowds, we didn't think it was anything, just a bit of shyness, but as she's come up to the age of one we realised it was a lot more. Hope, unfortunately, has taken after me and she's ended up with telepathy, and as you can tell she hates it and it often gives her headaches. Eric is her only saviour. Due to the fact he is a Vampire, he is literally the only blank which she can allow herself to indulge in. She has taken a favouring towards Eric due to that.

I sigh while looking at Nikolaus who is staring at his milk as though it is a foreign object, but really, it isn't, it's just formula milk, the same milk he has been having for months alongside his baby food and the odd bit of solid food. Nikolaus is more of a thinker than a doer, I have figured out that he likes to work things out, think things through, before doing anything, unless the situation requires for him to be spontaneous. He reminds me of Eric. Nikolaus, like the rest of us, has blonde hair, but his hair is more of a short shaggy kind, and his blue eyes are slightly darker, almost as if they are full of wisdom. Nikolaus also has a knack for being able to identify things quicker and more efficiently than the rest of us. He's like a little genius. Although Nikolaus can't talk or walk, he can, however, point out objects and connect them with the corresponding word when it is written out. I laid out three pictures yesterday as well as three words; he managed to link them up correctly and very quickly. So Eric and I have devised that Nikolaus isn't lacking at all, in fact he's learning at a pace much faster than that of his sister. Our little boy is already reading, even if it is only a couple of easy words, which is surprising due to the fact he is unable to speak or walk.

Eric and I, though, are unsure as to where this pure intelligence has come from, I know Eric is very knowledgeable, but that is due to over a thousand years of life, or death if you want to be pessimistic. In fact, we have actually asked Dr Ludwig to do an IQ test on Nikolaus. She has asked that we bring him down in a couple of weeks' time for one, and I must admit I am quite excited about it. Eric is as well, Eric is determined for our son to be intelligent and a great warrior like himself. Nikolaus looks up at me then, almost as if he could sense I was thinking about him, he smiles at me, opening his arms in clear demand for me to pick him up and hug him. I do as silently asked, picking him up and sitting him on my lap where I cuddle him, his blonde hair falling in his eyes where he tries to scrape it out of his view.

"Maybe this party was not a good idea," Eric notes while rubbing Hope's back, she is clearly distraught, and I can sympathise with her. I used to be like that as well.

"Eric, she'll be fine, I'll keep trying to help her, teach her how to put those walls up. She's getting there, you just need to be patient, she needs to become used to this because it will encourage her to try and build those walls,"

"I worry for her though,"

"So do I, but we can't wrap her up in bubble wrap. Trust me on this one, Eric, I went through exactly what she is going through, I know how horrible it can be,"

"If you say so, Lover,"

"Trust me," I whisper again as I stand up, laying my hand on his chest as I balance Nikolaus on my hip, Eric balancing Hope on his hip as he rests his hand over mine and smiles.

"I love you, Sookie; I do not know what I would do without you, being a parent is much tougher than what I remember,"

"Your memory must be suffering," That caused Eric to release a howl of a laugh, causing Hope to giggle in response while Nikolaus opts to just observing Eric, assessing him as he would anything and anyone else.

"My memory is fully intact and my recall is outstanding. Children were just easier to handle when I was human,"

"Eric, all children are a handful, and there is nothing wrong with that," I laugh lightly just as Sam wanders over to us, but I couldn't help but notice that Nikolaus turned to look in that direction miles before Sam even came into view.

"Happy birthday, you two," He grins at the twins while passing them a present each, Hope's present is wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper with unicorns on it, and our son's is blue with dinosaurs on it. Eric and I couldn't help but grin as our little ones faces lighten up as they fidget in our arms, we sit them both down next to each other where they both begin to tear into the wrapping paper, Eric kneeling down to the side where he takes snap shots of them with his camera. He already took a load earlier when they unwrapped the ones we got them.

"Thank you, Sam; you didn't have to get them anything,"

"Of course I did. I couldn't turn up at this here party without a present for them,"

"They love what you've got them," I note thoughtfully as Hope cuddles the pink teddy bear he's bought her, the bear is almost as big as she is. I look over to Nikolaus who is smiling broadly at the abacus Sam has bought him.

"How's Meekus?" Sam probes, looking around Fangtasia in the hopes of spotting him, and almost as if our lovely dog could hear him, he comes prancing over to us, his tongue hanging out with his tail wagging speedily. He's enjoying being in a room with all these people, and he absolutely loves all the attention he's receiving. Sam crouches down where he fusses up Meekus. Meekus has been great with the twins since they came home from the hospital, in fact, he loves them and they love him. Eric and I walked in to the living room yesterday to find them all cuddled and sleeping in the dog basket. I had to take a photo due to the pure cuteness on display.

"I think that should answer your question," I laugh as Sam chuckles before heading over to the bar, Meekus following after him. I bet Sam still smells like his dog form, or has a hint of it and that's why Meekus is so interested in him.

"Look at them, Lover," Eric murmurs in my ear as he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist where I lean back into his chest, looking up at him where he leans down and kisses me softly, not wanting to pull away. But we soon do pull away as our heads snap towards Nikolaus as he says his very first word.

"Mama!" He yells in excitement, I couldn't help but squeal as I jump up and down before rushing over to him where I pick him up and cuddle him close.

"That's right! Aren't you clever?" I smile before kissing his cheek, Nikolaus giggling as he hugs me. I look over at Eric to see he is smiling. You would think he would be a little jealous, but no, he isn't. Hope said her first word a week ago and it was "dada", so Eric probably thinks that this is fair now.

I look over at Hope who is standing up, her hands on the seat of the booth chair as she stamps her feet, almost as if to test the ground. Eric and I have been working hard to try and teach our two little ones how to walk, Hope has taken an eager attitude towards it, but Nikolaus is just content to sit there and watch. I watch Eric as he crouches down, holding his arms open in encouragement.

"Come here, princess," He encourages, Hope steadying herself before she turns around to face him, she stares at Eric as she starts to slowly step forward, she takes one step but unfortunately falls down. But that does not deter her, in fact she gets right back up again ready to try again. I feel like today is the day of progress, our two little ones are really going all out there today to impress us.

"You can do it, Sweetie," I encourage her myself, Hope looking at me with a smile before she takes one step, balances, takes another, balances, and gradually starts to speed up slightly until she finally lands in Eric's arms where he swings her around before cuddling her close.

"You did it, princess!" Eric cheers for her as he holds her up above his head, making her giggle uncontrollably before he brings her down and kisses her cheek. I smile as I look down at Nikolaus who is still sat in my arms; he is looking at the yin part of the yin yang necklace we bought for him and Hope, we thought that it was something they could both keep and cherish, something that will always keep our twins connected. Hope was excited about it because it was jewellery, like what her mommy wears, but Nikolaus knew there was meaning to it, you could just see it in his eyes when he looked between his and his sister's. Even now he is thinking deeply about it. The pendants are even on all natural necklace string that shouldn't irritate their still sensitive skin. Due to the fact they were extremely premature, they both suffer from sensitive skin, meaning that they react to practically anything and everything, although Nikolaus doesn't break out as bad as Hope. The doctor said that their skin should become better and less susceptible as they get older, and Eric and I are both hoping that that is the case.

"Dada baba," Hope tells him, Eric nodding as he looks to me, unsure as to where the changing bag is. I walk over to their twin pushchair where I put my hand in the bag and pull out a bottle of formula milk; I toss it to Eric who catches it with ease. He orders Pam over to him.

"Yes?" She probes with a sigh, Eric frowning at her as she glances briefly at Hope who is still in his arms before she looks at him with a look that clearly states she is not amused. "I'm not babysitting because you two need to fuck,"

"Pamela, watch your language around the children," Eric snaps at her immediately, Pam backing down without hesitation. She knows as well as anyone else never to anger Eric when it regards our children, he is very protective of them. "And no, we are not in need of your babysitting services. I was kindly going to inquire as to whether you could perhaps warm this up for Hope," Pam reaches out and accepts the bottle before walking off without even uttering another word.

"What's up with her?" I probe.

"She is jealous,"

"Of the twins?" I raise an eyebrow, surprise overtaking me; I cannot believe Pam is jealous of two little babies.

"She sees how deeply I care for them, and due to the fact I spend more time with them than her, well, she has taken on a slight annoyance, jealousy really, towards them,"

"She has gone through most of her Vampire life beside you; she has spent most of it being the only object of your interest. In a way you have been a dad to her, you created her, you taught her the ways of being a Vampire and then you released her to flourish, even if that flourishing does need some assistance sometimes. I can see why she would be jealous,"

"That may be so, Lover," Eric begins after a short thinking period. "But it does not give her a right to act inappropriately around the twins, nor does it give her permission to treat them coldly. She needs to learn to care for them. I do not understand why she has suddenly gained this jealousy; she never had it prior to them coming home,"

"That's because they were in hospital before, Eric, we were only ever allowed in there during certain hours and we would only ever be there a few hours at a time unless we wanted to remain longer, or if I went in earlier like I did do. During that time you still spent a lot of time with Pam,"

"The amount of time I originally spent with her, though, was lessened when I became involved with you, so why would these two cause her to suddenly take on such an outraged reaction when she had no reaction to the lessened time when I met you?"

"Because, like her, they are your children, Eric. Sharing never has been Pam's forte,"

"No, you are right; she has never been good at sharing. But spending time with Pam has been difficult, what with me caring for you and the twins, running this place and taking on my Kingly duties, and then there is Pam and her state. There is just no time spare for me to spend with her,"

"Then I suggest you make some, and if you really want to, do it so that it is you, Pam _and_ the twins, that way she will get used to sharing you quicker. It's like dealing with a child, Eric, take it slowly with her," I suggest, Eric chuckling as he sits Hope down.

"Are you calling Pamela a child?"

"Maybe I am," I grin over at him.

"Don't let her hear that, she'll eat you," He warns jokingly, making me giggle. I still can't believe Pam is jealous of our two little ones, it just seems so unlikely. But I'm sure she'll eventually grow out of it, that or Eric will bend her out of it.

**AN: I am so sorry for the late update, but I have been in a debate about how to produce the epilogue for you, and I eventually decided that I could split it into two or three chapters. So this one was their first birthday, the next chapter will be their first day at school and possibly some general things (I know a lot of you have your heart set on a fencing or sword fighting class) and then I will either try and get the epilogue when they are teenagers in the next chapter, or it might have a chapter of its own depending on how big it is. I hope you all don't mind. xx**


	129. Epilogue: Part Two

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, vilannh, mindy781, janiaco, ljhjelm49, TheLadyKT, TeaCupHuman, Guest, ILoveVikings, The Vikings Succubus and beth262 for reviewing the last chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Hope, stop hitting your brother," Sookie warns our daughter. Sookie is busy making sandwiches and preparing the rest of the twins' dinner for school. Over these last four years all of the Supes have slowly been coming out in the open, and together we have all been investing in a school specialised for Supes. It allows the children to get to their full potential, especially my children who have many powers to develop on. Hope in particular has many powers and uses; even Nikolaus has developed on some unique powers that no one was expecting. I look through the doorway to see

Nikolaus staring at his sister. I know exactly what he is doing.

"Nikolaus, play nicely," I tell him, Nikolaus looking at me with a look of pure innocence.

"Is he trying to throw her across the room again?"

"I think he is contemplating it. I blame your Fae side for his ability,"

"At least he is unique,"

"His IQ verifies that, Lover," As it turns out, our child is a genius. His IQ is of around 140, which in terms of the scale, means he is very superior, practically borderline genius. We believe, my Lover and I that is, that he will achieve great things within his life. He has all the cards; all he has to do is play them correctly, something which I will be making sure he does.

"I can't believe just how different they are," Sookie whispers while placing the two different sandwiches into the two different lunch boxes. Not only do they differ in their tastes on food, but their personalities are also different. Even with her telepathy we have found Hope to be loud, playful and very social; Nikolaus, however, is very shy, quiet and tends to keep to himself. Hope has picked up on many of the Vampire traits, for example she has the speed and the need to drink blood, but Nikolaus only has the superior hearing, but he does not require blood surprisingly.

Ludwig was very unsure about whether they would require blood, but as they got older Sookie and I started to notice that Hope liked to chew on things, it was almost as if her teething period lasted for over two years, but then up came her fangs. She can retract them and pop them into place just like me, but the only times Sookie claims to have ever seen them is when she has been angered or is in great pain, although she has admitted to catching glimpses of them when she has been drinking blood. I, on the other hand, see them on a regular basis as I have been teaching her how to control them and when to use them, I made sure she knew to use them when she feels threatened. It will be a warning sign to anyone who witnesses it. But I have also taken it upon myself to care for her fangs by helping her clean them and keep them in tip top shape.

Nikolaus, on the other hand, showed no interest in blood at all, in fact, he was repulsed by it. In some ways he was more human than anything else, but then he would display abilities that made him seem so none human at the same time. But these differences they both display have caused me to wonder whether one of them, if any of them, will gain the ability to fly like most Vampires.

"Eric, can you just round them up please?" Sookie asks me helplessly, she looks far too stressed for this. It is our children's first day at school today, and Sookie has been a nervous wreck about it. She fears Hope will be unable to cope with the crowds due to her telepathy, but I hold high hopes of her being okay. Sookie has managed to teach our daughter to place up walls, they are only small and do have a few cracks, but they are stable unless overpowered according to Sookie. But surely children cannot produce enough thought power to break down Hope's walls… It just seems so unlikely.

"Come on you two, in here please," I call out, both of them rushing into the kitchen. I notice then that Hope's light blue bow is crooked in her hair and her shirt is un-tucked, her cardigan buttoned up in all the wrong holes. I shake my head with a chuckle as I crouch down to help smarten her out more. Sookie is definitely exhausted. I must make sure she sleeps once the children are at school. It is a good thing this school takes place at night. It means that I can care for my Lover while they are at school. I look over at my Lover who is sat down at the table, Nikolaus sat on her lap where he is being very tentative to her by hugging her and asking her if she is okay. I smile.

"Have you had something to eat trouble?" I ask Hope who nods before skipping over to the table where I help her onto one of the chairs. While all my family are seated I head over to the fridge to heat up some blood for me and my child while Sookie makes sure Nikolaus is ready for school.

"We need to get him in for a haircut," Sookie notes thoughtfully, causing me to look over at her and our son. I can see what she means, our son's hair is rather shaggy and it is going into his eyes.

"I shall take him to Pamela later on,"

"Are you sure Pam is the right person to do it?"

"What are you trying to say about my Child?" I challenge her, Sookie shaking her head with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter. Do as you please. You always do," She stands up, balancing Nikolaus on one hip before offering her hand to Hope who accepts it. I watch as they walk towards the front door, leaving me to follow after them once I have Hope's blood securely placed in a black water bottle.

"Lover, what is wrong?" I murmur once I have climbed into the car after passing our daughter her blood. The twins both begin to just talk amongst themselves, rambling on like they always do. I believe they have developed their own little language because I cannot understand a word of what they say to each other. Sookie informed me that twins often develop their own language.

"I'm just tired, Eric," I reach over and gently cup her cheek, but she soon turns away from my touch, causing me to retract my hand slowly. I sigh while placing the car in gear and driving down the road. I will talk to Sookie when we are at home alone. After all, Sookie and I have not had quite as much alone time together since the children were born, but although we have enjoyed the family time together, I can see that we are in desperate need of some alone time. Just my Lover and I and no one else.

"Mommy and daddy will see you later, okay?" Sookie assures our children as she hugs them, both of them nodding. Nikolaus is very calm about the situation being presented to him, I can see that he is rather intrigued, but Hope is not taking to the brief separation well. She is in floods of tears. I pick her up, giving her a hug where I kiss her forehead.

"Hope, we will be coming back in a couple of hours to collect you, and you have your brother here as well. He will care for you,"

"But I don't want to go," She cries further, causing me to rock her slightly, trying to soothe her.

"If you are a big girl for daddy, I will bring you a present when I come to pick you up later. Deal?" I bargain with her, figuring bribery will do the trick. Of course I will bring Nikolaus a present as well.

"Pwomise?" She looks at me with watery eyes. I smile before kissing her cheek.

"Daddy promises," I assure her, Hope nodding as I place her down, but her hand remains in mine as I lead her over to her named group. Within the kindergarten the children have been split up into three groups. These groups consist of the Blue Buses, the Loud Lorries and the Rainbow Rockets. Each group has been formed based on the child's abilities and their potential. Most kindergartens would not do this, but due to the fact this is a Supe school it is rather necessary. This is because each child has their own abilities, some more powerful than others, therefore the children need to be placed amongst a group of children who share a similar ability to them. Nikolaus is in the Rainbow Rockets due to his high intelligence, his superior hearing and his telekinesis ability, the ability which I believe he gained through his Fae heritage. Whereas Hope has been placed in Blue Boats because she is more speedy and acts on impulse, and also because she is telepathic. The school believes that all her abilities link in together perfectly, as does Nikolaus'.

After saying goodbye to our children, and assuring them again that we will return to pick them up, Sookie and I leave the building and climb back into the car.

"I feel so guilty leaving them there,"

"It is only natural to feel that way, Lover," I assure her, feeling rather guilty myself leaving our children there, but it is part of their education and it is for their own good.

"I know," She sighs.

"Lover, we need to talk and take advantage of this time alone. I feel there has been a lack of time spent around our marriage, less than what used to get spent on it,"

"That's because the children have practically ruled our lives," Sookie laughs half-heartedly, but there is still a small smile on her face. She loves our twins dearly. As do I.

"Then it is time we allowed this time without them to be about us. You have exhausted yourself lately, and I have felt our closeness slowly drifting again," All Sookie does is nod quietly before asking that we do this when we get home. I agree. I make sure to drive back quickly, so the second we enter our home and the door is closed, I turn to Sookie who motions for us to sit down.

"I am sorry, Lover," I say immediately once we have sat down together, causing Sookie to give me a startled look. She blatantly was not expecting that.

"For what?"

"For not being around as often as I had hoped, I have been busy with work, and when I have been home I have not been of much use, have I? I did not even notice how tired you were until today, that to me is a sign that I have not been a good husband,"

"Oh, Eric, you couldn't have helped that. You're a King and a Sheriff, your work load is pretty heavy, but even then you spend a lot of time at home, more than you realise. You have been a great father, but I guess I do feel a little neglected as a wife. Not because you haven't been a good husband though, but because we have been so occupied by our children, that we just haven't made time for each other," Sookie tells me while scooting closer to me on the couch, her hand sliding into mine, I look at her then, our eyes meeting where she smiles at me softly.

"It has been a while since we were on our own," I note thoughtfully.

"It's been a while since we did anything together," And I know what she means by that. We have not made love in over two months, but that is because our children have been such a handful, and when Sookie has been awake, I have been dead to the world, and when I am finally alive and awake, my Lover is too exhausted to do much of anything. She usually ends up in bed.

"We should start to make more time for us. Let us have a set bed time for our children, not only will it get them into a routine, but it will allow us more time together,"

"Well, you usually wake up between seven and nine depending on the time of year and the sun, and you are usually awake until about five in the morning, and the children will be at school every week day from nine thirty to half three . So we can't really set a definite bedtime. Four would probably be the best time, but that only gives us an hour together. However, we can spend that time they are at school together, and then we could set them a bed time of one at the weekends, meaning we get about four hours to ourselves,"

"It is very upsetting knowing that I only spend a quarter of the day with my children, not even that anymore, what with their school now,"

"And they spend a quarter of the day sleeping as well, if we're lucky that is. The other half is of them being very hyperactive,"

"I wish I could be there to see it," I sigh, Sookie smiling as she reaches over for my hand.

"Do you remember when we talked about having a home in Norway or Sweden, how you wanted to live there one day?"

"Yes," I recall the topic, smiling slightly, but then my smile falls when I remember how reluctant my Lover was. She was against the idea from the beginning.

"Well, I know we spend a month there every year, but now that the children are at school we are going to have to spend less time there. But I was thinking that we could maybe consider moving there instead," Sookie opens the topic for discussion.

"There is a school similar to the one they are at now on the borderline between Norway and Sweden, it could prove beneficial to have them there. That way they will not only pick up on Norwegian and Swedish, but they may also pick up on Danish, and then we shall carry on teaching them English. I could even venture into teaching them Icelandic if I really wanted to,"

"Don't overpower them with languages, Eric," Sookie laughs at my excitement.

"This could be a new beginning, Lover, if we did this,"

"It would be more beneficial to us all, especially you and Hope. You will be able to be awake more and Hope won't have to deal with the light as much," Our daughter is very sensitive to the light due to her Vampire genes. Her skin tends to break out in a rash if she is out in it too long. She can only bear the harsh light for a brief period of time.

"I can contact the school tomorrow and get them a placement reserved. We should begin looking at houses now; after all, if we are serious about doing this we need to do it before they become settled at this current school,"

"Eric, we have a fair bit to do before we can go anywhere. We need to tell our friends and family, we need to tell the twins, we need to prepare them for the move, then there is your bar and the fact you are the King of this state. What are you going to do with this area once we're gone? You can hardly run it from all the way over in Scandinavia,"

"I have many Vampires in mind that would be fit for the role, but I believe I may consider Pamela for the role. She does enjoy being Queen of her state very much, in fact, she has often spoken to me about expanding her power further by overtaking another state. But I think I shall allow her to have mine. As for the bar, well, I can sell that to someone who has a high offer,"

"But I thought you liked being King?"

"I have never enjoyed being King, Sookie, it was a role I took on for the money and for the power, but I am very satisfied with being a Sheriff, and, if I am thinking correctly, there is a Sheriff role available up in the area that the school is in. I will apply for it," I decide, Sookie grinning before she squeals excitedly, throwing herself in my arms where I hold her close, her body straddling mine.

She pulls back before kissing me deeply, her lips turning against mine softly. We both register then something which we have not felt in a while. A spark. _The _spark. I pull her closer, her dress riding up around the top of her thighs, her fingers running through my hair.

"I love you," She whispers, resting her forehead against mine, I smile while running my hands up and down her sides, my fingers tracing the perfect figure of her body.

"I love you, too, Lover," I murmur back, my gaze meeting and holding hers.

"Eric," Sookie breathes in my ear before kissing my neck.

"Yes, Lover?"

"Make love to me," Her voice is almost pleading, but her body is practically demanding. I grin while pulling her lips back to mine where I kiss her deeply, my hands running up her thighs.

"Bedroom?" I suggest with a raised eyebrow, Sookie thinking on it before shaking her head.

"I don't think we'll make it that far," She smirks before kissing me again, holding my lips until she pulls back to throw her dress off, leaving her in her bra and panties that are visibly wet.

"So beautiful," I smile, leaning forward and kissing her shoulder as I unhook the bra, the material falling off her arms where she casually pushes it to the floor, allowing my lips to begin kissing every inch of her bare skin. While I continue on my mission, Sookie gently begins to strip away my shirt, her hands then becoming busy with my jeans as I tug her closer, my lips enveloping her nipple where I suck on it lightly, Sookie moaning in response.

"No, you're right, bedroom," She nods. I grin while kissing her again. I stand up with Sookie in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms wrapped around my neck where I carry her into our bedroom, laying her down on the bed.

I quickly kick off my jeans and pull off Sookie's panties before I climb on top of her. I line myself up with her entrance, my lips taking hold of hers again as I push into her, causing both of us to moan in delight. With that I begin to move inside of her, both of us enjoying the closeness in which we have gone so long without.

"Oh, God, Eric…" Sookie whimpers, pulling my mouth back to hers as I speed up my thrusting, both of us needing to meet our completion. Our wishes are eventually granted as we both orgasm, our pleasure blasting off of one another. I smile while kissing down Sookie's neck, her body still convulsing from the intensity as she pants, her legs slowly unwrapping from my waist as she practically becomes limp underneath me. I pull out of her before rolling down beside her where I gather her sweaty body in my arms.

"I'm glad we got some us time," Sookie runs her finger along my jawline. I turn my head where I kiss her palm, holding her hand in mine.

"As am I, Lover. I will not let us lose out on such intimacy and together time again. I would be satisfied just holding you and watching a film. I just need you,"

"I need you as well," She assures me while cuddling closer into my arms. We have made many decisions today, such as our moving to Sweden or Norway, but the best decision we made and have acted on, is the together time that we have missed out on. I plan on making every second back up to her. She is my Lover, and I need her. I am willing to happily admit that now because I know that it is true. Sookie is the one as they say.


	130. Epilogue: Part Three

**AN: Thank you to TheLadyKT, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, fondie0280, vilannh, mindy781, charhamblin, AlphaSprout, The Vikings Succubus, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred and thirty

**Sookie's POV**

"What language are those two jabbering on in?" Sam inquires with a bemused expression. He is very unsure as to why the twins are even yelling at each other. One minute they were laughing and now they are threatening to tear each other's heads off in three different languages, the variety of language confusing poor Sam to no end.

"Well they are flicking between Swedish, Norwegian and Danish,"

"But why? What's wrong with just arguing in one language? Or is that too taxing for the young'uns these days?" I can't help but smile as I laugh a little.

"Don't mind them, they'll be fine in a moment, where's little Angie?" I probe while glancing around the room to try and hunt down the little girl, I even break down my walls in order to try and locate her somewhere in the house. Little Angie is only about three years old and she is Sam's pride and joy, and so she should be, she is his only child.

Sam met the love of his life, Maria, about five years ago, I believe, and they were very happy, but unfortunately she did die giving birth to their little girl. Sam was heartbroken, he struggled to function without her, so I came back from Sweden to help him out for a couple of months, he needed the support and I was his closest friend. He's better now, but he does still miss her, but instead of the memories being sad and causing grief, they are happy and they make him look back on them fondly. He will never stop loving her, he told me that himself.

"Has Amelia been round to see ya lately?"

"Yeah, she brings Jake with her whenever she does. Her and Tray have been a God sent, that little boy of theirs keeps my little Angie amused for hours,"

"You think she's hard to handle at her terrible twos and threes stage, wait until she's a teenager, that's a whole new bucket of fun,"

"I can tell," Sam chuckles while looking back at the children who are still screaming at each other, but to be fair it is only in one language this time. It would seem they have opted to Danish, just to make sure I don't understand anything they are saying. Although I can pick up on a few of the words.

The twins are now verging onto the age of sixteen, in fact, it's their sixteenth birthday in only a couple of weeks, and they are resorting right back to how they were when they were in the terrible twos. It's never ending that stage, I'm sure. Both of them have come a long way since they were that age though. Hope is a beautiful young lady, her eyes bright and entrancing; her blond hair is no longer just pure wavy, it is now a combination of waves and loose curls. She does wear make-up, but only light make-up like me. She is of a healthy weight, as is Nikolaus, and Hope has taken after me for her feminine body shape. She does gain a lot of male attention usually, but she is wise enough not to be dragged in by a boys compliments or crooked grin, she knows to wait for the right person. In fact, at this very moment in time she is in a relationship with a sweet young boy called Cody. He is not the type of boy you would expect her to date, in fact, he's quite the opposite. He wears glasses, is extremely tall, however he is not lanky, he is well built and he has the kindest personality you have ever witnessed. He treats her like she is a princess, and that alone makes me approve of him. She even confided in me by telling me that he has never once pressured her for sex or anything of that sort, and she has expressed to me that she does not plan on doing anything of that sort until she is at least seventeen. I pushed for eighteen, well, twenty-five actually…

Eric, on the other hand, disapproves of her boyfriend, he has many a time threatened to pay him a little visit and warn him. I keep telling him to put his fangs away. He's going to have to accept that our little girl is growing up. Nikolaus is not like his sister though, he is currently single, but he has had a few relationships in the past, all of them fairly steady from what I could tell. Nikolaus takes after Eric for his height as our son is around about six foot one at least, he has shaggy blonde hair that falls around his face, just like Eric's, and he is well built, too. In fact, our son is already in the making of building up some muscles along his arms and body. Eric has been mightily good to them, he has been spending years helping our children remain fit and healthy, he has been training them to sword fight and has helped them with many other sports they have expressed an interest in. But as of now, all three of them share a very deep passion for sword fighting. I believe they will all be doing a display for us all later on today at some point. I must admit I am excited, I have often watched them train, but it will be exciting to see a routine being performed. I guess its Eric's way of sharing something with his children; it's like father and twin time.

"Where's Eric, then?" Sam probes, making me sigh.

"He's at Fangtasia with Pam; she requires his help apparently,"

"Do you think she's still jealous of the twins?"

"I do, but I don't believe it is as serious as before, I think it is more about her feeling abandoned, which I can understand. After all, we did all move to Sweden and leave her here, it can't be easy for her to have so little contact with Eric, not to mention her Maker is so far away from her after spending years close together,"

"I see what ya mean," Sam nods, thinking about the situation himself. It is a difficult situation, one that Eric is aware he needs to sort. It's been going on for sixteen years almost now; he needs to deal with it before it gets out of hand. But even though Eric knows that the situation exists, he still doesn't like to believe it.

"You two, stop arguing right now," I yell at them, getting fed up of hearing their bickering.

"But, mom, he called Cody a nerd! And he said I was ugly,"

"Actually, I think you will find I said that Cody was an intellectual to whom I can talk to, and I did not call you ugly, I called you unsightly. There is a difference," Nikolaus points out in his intelligent voice.

"No there isn't! One just sounds more posh than the other,"

"I believe you mean more cerebral,"

"See! You're just trying to sound smart, but in actual fact you sound like a dickhead,"

"Hope! Language, young lady, you should not use such foul language," I scold her, Hope apologising as she bows her head in shame, Nikolaus goes to chuckle, but the second I give him my look he backs down and apologises as well. Sometimes Nikolaus does use his intelligence for the wrong reasons.

"It's not my fault he swallowed a dictionary," Hope mutters.

"I did not eat nor swallow any dictionaries. I may have read it several times in many different languages, but never have I had the urge to eat one. Anyway, I believe you mean a thesaurus,"

"Nikolaus, Hope, stop," I warn them, both of them nodding.

"You two, there are some cookies and cake in the kitchen, go help yourself, just make sure ya leave some for Angie for when she wakes up from her nap," Sam sends them off, both of them acting like children as they race to the kitchen.

"I love your tactics," I giggle.

**Eric's POV**

"Pamela, may I inquire as to why you are acting in this way?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Pam looks at me briefly from her paperwork. She has done nothing but sit there and work, she has barely spoken and has only thrown work at me to complete for her. I have been very patient with her, I have assisted her, looked over the bank accounts, the orders, I have given her everything, and yet she has given me nothing in return.

"You are being silent and distant, I also may have some suspicions regarding how you act towards my children," I tell her, Pam dropping her pen before she looks at me harshly. I cock an eyebrow at her – challenging her in a way.

"How do you expect me to act? I barely see you! You're my Maker, you are meant to guide me, but you are _never_ around!" She yells at me.

So Sookie was right. This is jealously. She is jealous that my children see more of me than she does, but that is how it should be. My children are still in need of me, Pamela, well, she should be able to cope without my watchful eye prying on her. Whereas my children need constant surveillance.

"Pamela, you talk of me as though I am meant to be your chaperone, your guardian, a father in a way, but like you said, I am your Maker. I turned you and fed you the knowledge you needed to know to survive as a Vampire; I have given you two states and my bar. You do not need me, Pam, no matter what you think. My children, they need me. They are naïve and do not yet understand the world around them, without me they are at risk, you are not. You are strong, you can go about life on your own without my assistance,"

She stares at me, gawping almost, as she stands completely still, my own eyes holding hers.

"You talk about how your children need you, but I need you as well, sure, maybe not in the same way they need you, but I do need you. You turned me, you are all I have,"

"You have Sookie,"

"It is a fine chance if I ever get to see her,"

"Pam, I apologise that you feel as though I have neglected you, but when my children were born you were aware that they would be the centre of my world,"

"What I didn't realise was that you were going to move to Sweden where I couldn't contact you,"

"I phone you regularly and I come to visit every few months during the children's half terms,"

"Oh, wow, you visit me, what, four, maybe five times a year?"

"You are not a child, you are a Vampire. I taught you so that you would be independent, so that you would be able to progress without me. You did well when I released you, you moved away yourself and did spectacularly well on your own, what has changed?"

"I feel as though you are more attached to them than me,"

"To whom?"

"Those two things of yours,"

"Oh, you mean my _children,_"

"Yeah, them. Eric, we have a Maker/Child bond, we have been together most of the time since you turned me. That's almost two hundred years, and yet they have only been in your life for sixteen years almost, and you prefer them to me,"

"They are my flesh and blood, I created them with Sookie. That bond is already sealed right from conception, our bond is not as intense as the one I have with my children,"

"What does intensity have to do with this?"

"A Maker's bond to their Child is strong in some ways, but it is not as strong as that between a father and his child. In fact, the bond I share with my children is much more than that, there is a bonding link between us, a bond like what I have with you and Sookie. I can tell what they are feeling, I can locate them if necessary, I can even send them things such as comfort through the bond,"

"A bond created at conception. But when did you discover it?"

"I had felt the odd flicker of a bond for many years, but it was when they reached about the age of five when the bond truly set in, that is why I was able to comfort Hope quickly. My blankness was not only comforting to her head, but the fact I could soothe her through the bond only furthered our closeness. I love my children, Pam, I will not abandon them because my almost two hundred year old protégé wants a little attention,"

"This has nothing to do with attention, it is to do with loyalty,"

"And you are not being very loyal to me, you are practically throwing an ultimatum at me,"

"I won't make you choose, I am only suggesting that maybe you would come see me a little more often, especially considering that you have dumped all this shit on me,"

"I dumped nothing on you, I offered you some opportunities and you took them,"

"You just don't get it,"

"I do 'get it', Pamela. Look, I am sorry that you feel abandoned by me, I did not mean for that to happen, you know you are my favourite protégé, you hold so much potential. I am helping you to find that potential and enlighten it. I will visit you more, Pamela, not just because I can see you require my company and help, but because I do rather miss having you around as well. I have missed you, Pamela, but I will only do this if you will try to be closer and kinder to my children,"

"I'm sure I can give it a go,"

"Good, now do you care to join me and Sookie? We are witnessing my children perform a sword fighting routine which I taught them,"

"I better not, I've fallen behind. I have been enjoying myself a bit much lately," She smiles, her fangs shining in the light.

"Many women between your legs and yours theirs, no doubt,"

"No complaints so far," She grins, making me chuckle. I must admit I am relieved this business has been dealt with; I do not enjoy conflict between me and my Child. We have been together for many years, so having something like this tear us apart would be ridiculous. She relies on me for my wisdom and company; I rely on her to support me when I am struggling, like when I struggled with Sookie's pregnancy, the aspect of fatherhood and the premature birth of the twins. I will repay the debt to her, and I will begin to do that by assisting her in her hour of need. She has indeed fallen behind in her work; I can see that from the profit margins and unfinished work.

"How long will you be sticking around for before you disappear again?" Pam probes as she tidies away some of her paperwork, the completed papers from what I can see.

"Six weeks, no more, no less. School is currently out for the children, so we are free to remain here for that length of time," I assure her with a smile, one that will hopefully comfort her in some way.

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, God," I whisper as I cover my eyes through the pure fear, but despite my reluctance I still find myself peeking through the gaps between my fingers. I have seen my children fight on many occasions, but never in such a manner. It was always words and snide comments, but now it's with swords. Eric keeps assuring me that this routine is well practiced and that the chance of injury is minimal, but that doesn't stop me worrying.

"I'm their mother for Christ's sake! Of course I'm worried!" I would shout at him unintentionally. I never mean to sound harsh in my tone, so I always feel guilt afterwards, but Eric always assures me it is okay and that he understands. I squeak lightly while clamping my eyes shut when I witness the sword's sharp blade only just missing my little girl's cheek. They aren't even wearing much protection! They have on special body gear, but nothing to protect their heads.

"Lover, watch, this is the best part," He encourages, causing me to crack my eyes open just in time to see my daughter accidently slice my son's face, causing him to stumble back and fall down. I immediately rush over to him, but Eric soon beats me what with his Vampire speed.

"Are you okay, son?" Eric probes while observing the damage. The slash is very deep and it is across his cheek bone where it skew down his cheek.

"He's going to need stitches, Eric,"

"Nonsense, he can have some of my blood,"

"Eric, he can't, remember what happened last time?" I remind him. The last time Nikolaus had Eric's blood he broke out in a rash, he ended up in hospital with a severe allergic reaction. He had to have all sorts of jabs to help him recover. We couldn't understand why he reacted in the way he did, he was fine having Eric's blood when he was a baby, but then again he only had it in small amounts. A couple of drops in his milk at the most. He never had Eric's pure blood.

Ludwig did investigate into it further and found that due to Nikolaus being more Fae than Vampire, his Fae side defends against the Vampire blood. When I found out I couldn't understand, what with me being okay with Eric's blood and I'm part Fae, but we soon discovered that Nikolaus is more intact with his Fae side, he is synced with it. According to Ludwig, Nikolaus is more Fae than human or Vampire. I believe that may have been the work of Niall, one of my kin whom I have not spoken to since my children were born. I believe he still wants to lure my children to his Fae world, but I refuse to let that happen. Eric and I have both been protecting our children from that.

"I do detest that allergy; it prevents me from even healing my own child when he is injured. Fine, I will just have to call Ludwig," Eric concedes as he stands up and pulls out his phone, leaving me to grab a damp cloth and press it to Nikolaus' wound. I need to try and slow the bleeding.

"I said fighting wasn't a good idea!" I yell over at Eric who waves his hand in dismissal. He is in the middle of a phone call to who I hope is Dr Ludwig,

"I'm real sorry, Nik," Hope apologises as she sits beside him, assisting me in trying to slow the bleeding down. I still find it odd even to this day how different these two are from each other. What with Hope being more Vampire than anything else, but Nikolaus being more Fae than anything else. They are two completely different Supes practically.

"There is no need for worry; it only felt like a small scratch. Not too excruciating," Nikolaus assures her. I could tell that if he could smile at her, he would. Soon enough Ludwig is arriving with her little black bag of wonders. She places herself beside Nikolaus who is still sat firmly on the floor, he is complaining that his "gluteus maximus is becoming numb".

Hope and I both flinch in turn at the hisses of pain he makes when Ludwig sterilisers the wound before grabbing out her stitching needle. It was the stitches that were the worst. I had never heard so many curse words used so colourfully in one sentence before. But after the stitches were finally finished she allowed him to relax, but I could tell he was still cursing under his breath, but luckily in Danish so I am not exposed to it.

"My poor, boy," I hug him, Nikolaus hugging me back awkwardly.

"Mom, I'm okay, really, no need to fuss,"

"No need to fuss? You've just had about twenty stitches, if not more!" I point out, my son only shrugging as though it is an everyday occurrence. I sigh.

"His pain fresh hold is higher than you think, Lover," Eric tells me, all I do is roll my eyes at him.

"Tell that to the stream of curses he threw out," I mutter, making Hope giggle and Nikolaus chuckle lightly before he apologises for the profuse language. I assure him that it is perfectly acceptable after what he has just had to go through without any morphine or numbing injections.

"May I inquire as to where it went wrong?" Eric asks, Ludwig stood beside him nodding in agreement, she, too, is curious. I find it rather funny seeing their height contrast.

"I tripped slightly on the step forward," Hope admits, looking down at the floor.

"It was only an accident," I assure her, trying to make my little girl feel better as I wrap an arm around her in comfort.

"It was indeed an accident, she did not mean to cause me harm," Nikolaus tells us both; we both nod, already knowing that for ourselves.

"Maybe we should avoid these fighting classes for a few weeks, take a break. You two have been working awfully hard," I note thoughtfully, the twins agreeing, all of our eyes darting to Eric who eventually agrees to hold off of the training for a while, but instead he offers to replace it with rope climbing. All I do is shake my head with a small smile. My husband and bonded will never change, but I find that I'm overjoyed at that, I wouldn't want him to change; he's perfect as he is. Just like our two children.

"How about we all go to the cinema to watch a film and relax?" I suggest once Ludwig is gone, the twins both cheering enthusiastically while Eric contemplates it thoughtfully. He moves up beside me after agreeing, the children vanishing to get ready as he wraps his arms around me from behind, his lips nearing me ear after he has kissed my neck.

"We can only go if we sit away from everyone else, just me and you. I'm sure we can be naughty if we try," He breathes, making me blush deeply.

"Not with the children in the same room,"

"Then when we return home I want you in our bed with me between your thighs. Any protests?" he spins me around to look at him, I lean up and kiss him softly in acceptance. I can hardly say no to such an exhilarating offer.

"I love you, too," I laugh lightly, Eric kissing me more deeply.

"I will always love you, Lover, until the world itself ends, but even then I will never stop,"

"I hope to always be around for you to love me and me you,"

"Does that mean…" He trails off, leaving me to finish his sentence.

"Yes, Eric, I want you to change me, I want to be a Vampire with you, but only when the twins are eighteen, not a moment before. Can you wait for that?

"I can wait for a thousand years if that is what it takes," He assures me, sealing the deal with a deep meaningful kiss. To think that this one man has changed and completed my life is unbelievable, but he has and I don't regret a day of it.

**AN: Unfortunately, my dear readers, this is the end of this story! But I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for your support throughout this story; I appreciate it all very much. Thank you so much and I hope to have your continuous support for many more stories ahead. Thank you again! xx**


End file.
